YURI SOBRE EL HIELO
by misame.lizzie
Summary: GENDER BENDER - "La vida de la PATINADORA YURI KATSUKI cambia cuando su ídolo Viktor Nikiforov se vuelve su entrenador. Y la vida de la adolescente Yuri Plisetsky cambiará cuando descubra lo que es la verdadera amistad; y quizás, el amor. (NUEVA PORTADA-AHORA TAMBIÉN EN WATTPAD)
1. EL GRAND PRIX FINAL DE LAS LÁGRIMAS

**Un saludo a todas las personitas que están leyendo esto! Es la primera historia que me animo a publicar. Para empezar, este fic es Gender Bend, lo cual significa que:**

 **1.- En esta historia, Yuri Katsuki es una chica.**

 **2.- Viktor Nikiforov sigue siendo el sensual ruso que amamos 7w7.**

 **3.- Otros personajes también cambiaron de sexo; ya se darán cuenta conforme avance la historia.**

 **4.- No, no estoy loca. Amo a mi cerdito Yuri, pero este fic nació a partir de un comentario de mi hermano, el cual por cierto me dejó pensando.**

 **5.- RATED: T; cuando incluya escenas lemon les estaré avisando 7w7 (activa modo hentai).**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste:**

* * *

 **EL GRAND PRIX FINAL DE LAS LÁGRIMAS**

 **Marzo del 2004.**

– ¡El ruso Viktor Nikiforov volvió a obtener el oro en el mundial junior! – exclamó el muchachito de cabellos castaños. A su lado, sus dos amigas se concentraron también en la pantalla del gran televisor, aunque las reacciones en ambas eran completamente distintas.

La mayor observaba la escena con desinterés: el chico ruso era bueno, sí. Y estaba bueno también, con aquel cabello rubio platinado largo. Porque en verdad, a sus quince años, era muy atractivo. Ella tenía trece y… ¿por qué rayos no habían chicos como ése en su escuela secundaria? Los mismos tipos de siempre, algunos demasiado payasos, otros un tanto aburridos… Las mismas caras… Pero era todo. No estaba interesada en el patinaje artístico ni nada por el estilo.

En cambio, la menor abrió enormemente sus castaños ojos: el adolescente en la pantalla era… increíble. Aquella forma de patinar, aquel estilo tan elegante, imponente, majestuoso… ¡Ojalá ella pudiera algún día patinar tan perfectamente como él! Pero aquello era prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad? Las personas como él nacían una en un millón; definitivamente poseían un talento innato. Pero si ella ponía un poco de su parte, quizás en un par de años…

– Pero por supuesto, yo soy mucho más guapo y atractivo… – el muchachito castaño se subió en una de las sillas e intentó una pose de chico de portada de revista.

– Yuko, por favor… – la mayor de sus amigas puso los ojos en blanco.

– Tanaka, ¿por qué eres tan cruel…? ¿Qué tiene Viktor que no tenga yo?

– ¿En serio quieres escucharlo?

– ¡Bah! Solo porque sea ruso no quiere decir que…

Mientras ambos intercambiaban palabras y gestos, la menor de las niñas, de apenas once años, continuaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

 **…**

 **Diciembre del 2016.**

– ¡También arrasó en el programa libre! Es la quinta victoria para la leyenda viviente de Rusia: ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! Nikiforov está próximo a cumplir veintisiete años, decían que podría retirarse esta temporada. Pero su majestuosa actuación acalló todos los rumores. Continuando con la categoría femenina, Christine Giacometti volvió a estar en el podio. ¡Y esta vez obtuvo el oro! Sin duda alguna es una gran victoria para Suiza. Por otro lado, ¿qué opinas de Yuri Katsuki, clasificada por primera vez en el Grand Prix Final?

– Bueno, hoy no estuvo al nivel…

Sentada en una banca afuera de los vestidores, oigo a través de un parlante a los periodistas deportivos comentar sobre mi pésima actuación. Gente va y viene de un lado a otro, algunos entrenadores, algunos competidores. Es un alivio que nadie se me acerque. Total, ya no tiene sentido. El Grand Prix Final terminó para mí. Subo los gruesos anteojos que han comenzado a deslizarse por mi nariz e intento distraerme revisando las noticias en mi cuenta de Facebook. No me percato que alguien se acerca.

– Yuri, no veas las noticias – comenta con tristeza Celestino, mi entrenador. – Vámonos – añade algo impaciente.

– Aquí dice: "KATSUKI QUEDÓ ÚLTIMA. ¿SE LE ACABÓ LA TEMPORADA?" – comento con desinterés, intentado esconder la vergüenza.

– Yuri… - insiste Celestino.

Me llamo Yuri Katsuki. Soy una de las mejores patinadoras sobre hielo certificadas por la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje y acabo de cumplir veintitrés años. Sé que va a sonar exagerado, pero quedé última en mi primer Grand Prix Final.

Ahora, sí me preguntaran cómo es que logré llegar hasta la final, diría lo siguiente:

 _"A los dieciocho años me mudé a Estados Unidos para asistir a la Universidad de Detroit, la cual posee un centro de entrenamiento especialista en patinaje artístico sobre hielo, donde conocí a Celestino, mi entrenador, y he entrenado por casi cinco años. Luego, a raíz de la ausencia de la principal representante senior femenina del equipo japonés, quien sufrió un grave accidente, se realizó una competencia y apliqué a ella. Y resulté seleccionada para representar a mi país. ¿Increíble, verdad? Pensé que sería más complicado, pero no. De allí participé en otras dos eliminatorias, y clasifiqué a la final. Supongo que tuve algo de suerte._

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que a aquello se le pueda llamar suerte. Porque de la presión tuve atracones de comida. Si no es por Celestino y el estricto régimen de dieta que me impuso, estoy completamente segura de que en estos momentos tendría el aspecto de un cerdito. Nada apropiado para una patinadora._

 _Pero lo peor fue la triste noticia que recibí de parte de mi familia en Japón hace apenas una semana: mi perrito Vik falleció._

 _Debido a esto es que estoy física y mentalmente exhausta. Hoy iba a ser mi gran día. Y lo arruiné. Aunque en realidad es mi culpa."_

– Ya regreso – levanto la mirada por primera vez desde que he estado sentada y me pongo de pie. Camino lentamente y me alejo de Celestino. Creo que tengo más pena por él que por mí. En estos casi cinco años se ha convertido en un padre para mí. Realmente se ha dedicado a entrenarme con gran esmero. Y yo simplemente no pude satisfacer sus expectativas.

Me dirijo al baño. Noto a alguien recostado en la pared de entrada. Lleva uniforme de buzo. Seguramente se trate de alguna chica, alguna patinadora. Alguien que quedó muy por encima de mí.

Al ingresar lo primero que hago es verme en el espejo. No puedo contener la vergüenza de haber quedado última y llevar como si nada el uniforme oficial de la selección de Japón: pantalón buzo negro y chaqueta turquesa. Mi rostro luce algo desencajado: tengo los ojos hinchados y mi piel está más pálida de lo normal, y sumados al hecho de que todo mi maquillaje se ha corrido y que llevo puestos mis gruesos anteojos que solamente me quito para patinar y dormir, debo tener un aspecto lúgubre, el cual cae perfectamente con mi larga y desaliñada trenza negra que hace apenas un par de horas lucía radiante como parte de mi atuendo de patinaje.

Entro en un cubículo, bajo la tapa del toilet y me siento encima. ¿Y ahora? ¿A quién recurro? ¿Con quién puedo hablar cuando siento que mi mundo se está desmoronando? ¿Puedo confiar en alguien? ¿En quién?

Llamo a casa.

– ¿Ho-hola? ¿Te desperté, mamá? – tiembla mi voz. – Perdona, ¿estabas viendo la tele?

Se forma un pequeño silencio a través de la línea telefónica.

– Tuvimos una visita pública. Tú sabes, los vecinos… – comenta por fin mamá algo preocupada. Y algo triste. Lo noto en su voz.

– ¡No, qué vergüenza! – trato de bromear un poco, fingiendo una tonta risa. Pero ella me conoce muy bien. Y sabe que estoy al borde de las lágrimas.

Tomo aire, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, pero al final no puedo evitarlo. Me decido sincerar con ella:

– Lo siento mamá, metí la pata. Lo arruiné. – Las lágrimas que he estado reteniendo finalmente descienden por mi cara, surcando mis mejillas y cayendo a la altura del mentón. Las dejo fluir y cancelo la llamada. No puedo contenerme más. No… La cabeza me va a estallar, los ojos empiezan a escocerme aún más y… me doy el lujo de sollozar. Como una cría, como si fuera el último día de mi vida. Y estoy segura que muchas personas que se saben a punto de morir no hacen tanto escándalo.

Las lágrimas bañan mi de por sí ya demacrado rostro. Permanezco así por algunos minutos, sentada sobre la tapa del toilet, sintiendo incluso en mis labios el sabor salado de las gotas despedidas por mis congestionados ojos. Supongo que esos feos sonidos guturales que siempre van acompañados al llanto se oyen afuera, porque escucho un ruido. Y de repente, alguien golpea con fuerza la puerta del cubículo. Me seco las lágrimas, acomodo mis anteojos y abro.

Lo primero que ven mis ojos son un par de zapatillas rojas. Levanto la mirada y me cruzo con un pantalón buzo negro y una chaqueta blanca-roja-azul de la selección rusa.

Frente a mí se encuentra la medallista de oro del Grand Prix Final Junior, Yuri Plisetsky. A sus catorce años ya es toda una celebridad. Supongo que sus verdes ojos, su rubio cabello lacio y, en general, todo su aspecto, le favorecen mucho: es bellísima. Sin embargo, el "hada rusa" me mira como si fuera basura. Tiemblo de los nervios.

\- Hey, el próximo año estaré en la división senior. No hacen falta dos Yuris. – comenta con desdén, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Acerca su pálido rostro al mío y continúa – ¡Las incompetentes como tú deberían retirarse! ¡PERDEDORAAAA! – escupe sin más y sale del baño. Me quedo estupefacta.

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Claro; ahora lo entiendo. Aunque lo dejara, irían apareciendo miles de jóvenes patinadoras con talento._

 **.**

Al día siguiente, después del acostumbrado "Gran Banquete" al cual asisten los competidores de todas las categorías, y en el que por supuesto pasé desapercibida debido a mi falta de tacto para socializar, abandono las instalaciones del Grand Prix Final junto a Celestino. Arrastro con desgano mi maleta de ruedas. No es para menos: aún llevo el uniforme de mi selección.

– ¡KATSUKI! – alguien llama. Volteamos y nos encontramos con un periodista. – ¡No te rindas! ¡Es demasiado pronto para dejarlo! – trata de levantarme los ánimos.

– Aún no he tomado una decisión, no se precipite – me encojo de hombros y respondo sin más. Hay mucha gente a mi alrededor: competidores, entrenadores, periodistas, fanáticos, curiosos… Algunos conversan alegremente, otros se toman fotografías e incluso uno que otro brinda una pequeña entrevista.

– ¿Qué harás cuando en unos meses te gradúes de la universidad? - insiste el periodista.

– Uhmm…

– ¿Seguirás en Detroit?

– Hablaré de eso con el entrenador Celestino – respondo escuetamente.

– Katsuki, quiero saber cómo te sientes…

 _No quiero pensar en el futuro. Solo quisiera desaparecer por un momento, sentir que mi existencia se desvanece para tener un respiro y…_

– ¿Seguirás? ¿Estarás semi retirada? – continúa el periodista.

Sin prestarle atención, observo la calle a través de la pared – cristal. Una mujer lleva un pequeño perro caniche en brazos. _"Perdóname, Vik. Siento no haber podido volver antes"_ es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Me recuerda a Vik, mi fiel perro, mi gran amigo.

– ¡Yuri! – Una desconocida voz masculina interrumpe mi ensimismamiento.

Levanto la mirada y descubro que se trata del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov. Pasa por mi lado junto a Yuri Plisetsky, su compañera de equipo. Le está hablando a ella. Ambos llevan el uniforme de la selección rusa.

– Mejora la secuencia de los pasos del programa libre – oigo que le aconseja en inglés.

– Gané. ¿Qué más da? – le responde la rubia adolescente con indiferencia. Se acercan a su entrenador, quien parece regañarles. Lo digo por el tono de su voz; porque esta vez están hablando en ruso y no entiendo ni media palabra.

Los tres me dan la espalda. No puedo evitar fijarme en Viktor: es simplemente… genial. Es alto y esbelto; mide un metro ochenta. Su cabello es color rubio ceniza y corto y lleva flequillo y sus ojos son azules… Me lo sé de memoria. No es para menos: es toda una celebridad. En el mundo del patinaje no hay alguien que no lo conozca. Este año ha ganado por quinta vez consecutiva el Grand Prix Final masculino. Además, es guapísimo. Si tuviera aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad, me gustaría ser…

De repente, Viktor voltea hacia mí y por un instante nuestras miradas se encuentran. Se percata que lo estoy observando fijamente. Tal vez ya se haya dado cuenta hace rato.

 _"Oh, no"_

– ¿Quieres una foto? – se dirige a mí con una sonrisa. La típica sonrisa que siempre muestra a sus fans. – Claro – prosigue guiñándome un ojo e invitándome a que me acerque a él.

 _¿Eh? Él es Viktor Nikiforov, el pentacampeón…_

 _Y yo soy…_

Por unos segundos me bloqueo y no sé qué responder. Finalmente, me doy la vuelta y me alejo del lugar, arrastrando mi maleta.

– Katsuki, ¿no quieres una foto con Viktor? – oigo tras de mí la voz del periodista.

– ¡YURI! – Celestino me llama, probablemente avergonzado por el desaire que le acabo de hacer a Viktor.

 _Qué humillante. Fui una idiota al creer que podría conocer a mi ídolo en el mismo recinto. Él, el mejor del mundo. Y yo, la última._

 **…**

 **Meses después… (Marzo, Detroit).**

– ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO IRÁS A TU BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN?! – la joven morena de cabello azabache se exasperaba.

– Ya lo he decidido. Asistiré a la ceremonia, recibiré mi diploma y regresaré a empacar mis cosas – su amiga de gafas revisaba constantemente la pantalla de su móvil para esconder su tristeza y vergüenza. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, en Detroit.

– ¡Pero Yuri…! – en vano intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión. – Oí de Lizzie que incluso el chico del conservatorio te pidió que fueras su pareja de baile. ¿Le hiciste un desplante?

– No voy a ir, Mhichit. Ya compré mi boleto de avión a Japón. Para este fin de semana – se recostó en la cama, mirando los numerosos posters que junto a su compañera de habitación habían colocado para decorar aquel dormitorio. Algunos eran de su ídolo, y otros de la que había sido la banda favorita de su mejor amiga, quien ahora la veía con preocupación.

– ¡Estás por graduarte en unos días! Aquí en América encontrarías fácilmente empleo. Eres muy capaz, tienes buenas calificaciones y…

– En Japón puedo postular a algún puesto. Y si al final no resulta bien, siempre me queda el negocio familiar. Mari estudió Negocios allá, y ahora trabaja con mis padres administrando el hotel.

– Ya lo sé, pero no te has esforzado en vano todos estos años.

– No es en vano, Mhichit – se incorporó de la cama.

– ¿Y el patinaje? – su amiga la miró con tristeza. ¿Había acaso algo que Yuri amara más que el patinaje?

– No lo sé, aún no he tomado una decisión al respecto. Pero de algo sí estoy segura. Te voy a echar de menos – le sonrió apenada, sincerándose con ella.

– Yo también, Yuri… – la morena hizo un pucherito. – Cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo. Somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí – no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo.

– Lo sé. Gracias por todo.

Listo. Se iba. No había marcha atrás. Finalmente regresaba a Japón, dejando en Detroit recuerdos, sueños…

 **…**

 **Días después** **… (Hasetsu, Kyushu – POV YURI).**

Me pregunto qué será de mi vida ahora que regreso a Japón. ¿Qué dirán mis padres? ¿Me verán como un fracaso? ¿Cómo alguien que no consiguió realizar su sueño? Conociéndolos, seguramente me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. _"No te preocupes, hija. Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional. Ya verás que pronto consigues un buen empleo."_ me animará mamá entrando a mi habitación por la noche para tener una plática "madre-hija". Mari seguro me dirá que la ayude con el negocio. No creo que sea mala idea después de todo, pero…

 _No es esto lo que en verdad quiero._

Ya son cinco años desde la última vez que vine a Hasetsu, Kyushu. La estación de tren está toda modernizada. Hay muchas personas a mi alrededor, conversan sobre cosas sin importancia como el clima, la clasificación del equipo local de fútbol Sagan Tosu…

De pronto, mi vista se cruza con…Abro enormemente mis ojos y observo perpleja unos gigantescos letreros con mi fotografía, que ponen: "TE APOYAMOS PATINADORA NACIDA EN HASETSU, YURI KATSUKI".

 _¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡¿DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA DE COLOCARLOS…?!_

– ¡YUUUURIIII! – escucho que alguien me llama. Conozco esa voz. Incluso con los años transcurridos, sigue siendo igual de rasposa – ¡¿Por qué tan deprimida?!

Volteo instintivamente; algo nerviosa, algo expectante. Vaya, no me equivocaba. Se trata de él.

– ¡Maestro Minako! – suelto sin más.

– ¡BIENVENIDA TRAS CINCO LARGOS AÑOS! – extiende con gracia un retazo de tela que tiene escrito mi nombre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo miro extrañada, analizando su delgada figura. No ha engordado ni un solo kilo en todo este tiempo.

– ¡Párate derecha! – no responde a mi pregunta.

 _Ah, claro. Él sabía perfectamente cuándo iba a volver. Seguro fue idea de mamá._

– Ehh… ¿ésa no es la patinadora Yuri Katsuki, la de la fotografía? Últimamente no oigo nada sobre ella. ¿Qué está haciendo? – empiezan a murmurar las demás personas en la estación.

– ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado perdió la competencia?

– ¿El mundial?

– No, el Grand Prix.

– Pero al mundial tampoco clasificó… – resopla una chica.

Así es. No me bastó con el Grand Prix Final: tampoco pude clasificar al mundial de patinaje sobre hielo. Y en el Cuatro Continentes…

 _No, no quiero aquello._

Me gradué de la Universidad de Detroit y decidí separarme de Celestino, mi entrenador. No podía seguir siendo una vergüenza para él. Ahora mi futuro es incierto. Por eso decidí volver a casa.

– Quiero tomarme una foto contigo – se acerca de pronto un niño sonriendo. ¿En serio?

– Lo siento, tengo prisa – trato de evadirlo.

– ¡No te cuesta nada! ¡Sé educada! – me regaña el maestro Minako. – ¡Viktor Nikiforov siempre es amable con sus admiradores! – recalca para colmo, como si con aquello pudiera subirme los ánimos. Al final termino tomándome la foto.

– ¡Bien, vamos a saludar a todos! – me arrastra el maestro por la estación. Sí, mi maestro de ballet. Debe tener unos treinta y tantos, pero parece casi de mi edad, con el cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y sujetado en una coleta baja

 **.**

Caminamos por la calle, abordamos un taxi y en unos minutos ya estamos frente a mi casa. Sí; hogar, dulce hogar.

Incluso la fachada luce como siempre. Aunque la han pintado recientemente, hace un par de días diría yo. Probablemente mamá pensó _"Yuri va a venir, hay que arreglar un poco"._ Y tuvo a papá y a Mari metidos en un ajetreo.

– Hola, mamá – es lo único que se ocurre al verla llegar corriendo a la entrada a saludarme. Los años no han pasado en vano. Pero sigue siendo ella, con su cara rellena, sus gruesas gafas y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Hiroko, traje a Yuri a casa! – le comenta muy orgulloso el maestro Minako.

– ¡Minako, gracias por ir a buscarla! – Así que no me equivoqué; ella se lo pidió. – ¡Yuri, bienvenida! – me saluda al estilo japonés, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Le devuelvo el saludo, aunque se me hace raro hacerlo. Varios años fuera de Japón han hecho que pierda la costumbre.

– Lamento haberme ido cinco años – bajo la mirada con tristeza.

– No importa, hija. Perdóname más bien por no haber ido a tu graduación – agrega mamá más feliz que triste. – ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer…?

Se le ve realmente emocionada. Si no corro a perderme en sus brazos es porque, de hacerlo, terminaría derrumbándome aquí mismo, sin haber entrado antes a la casa y saludado a los demás.

– Yuri, llevo preguntándome desde la estación… – la interrumpe de golpe el maestro, mirándome de pies a cabeza – ¡¿QUÉ TIENE TU BARRIGA?!

Agh. El momento que estaba evitando a toda costa.

– Pues… – me doy vuelta para que no la vean. ¡Me descubrieron!

– ¡QUÍTATE LA ROPA AHORA! – me dice. – ¡Hiroko, ayúdala! – le ordena a mamá.

– A ver… – responde ella calmadamente, y a pesar de que opongo resistencia, entre los dos se deshacen del cardigan que llevo puesto. Me quedo en camiseta. Mi barriga se suelta sin más y los rollos se perfilan uno sobre otro, adquiriendo el aspecto de un sándwich que resalta aún más gracias a los jeans que siempre uso.

Vergonzoso.

– ¡Vaya, eres igual a tu mamá! – comenta papá, acercándose a saludar.

– Papá…

– ¡TOSHIO, ESTO NO DA RISA! ¡ESA NO ES LA FIGURA ADECUADA PARA UNA PATINADORA! – se exaspera el maestro Minako.

– Siempre engordas con facilidad. ¡Qué remedio! – bromea papá, dándome una palmadita en la cabeza, como en los viejos tiempos. – Come muchos tazones de cerdo esta noche. Son tus favoritos, ¿no?

– Sí, papá – le sonrío en agradecimiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quebrarme. – Pero antes de eso… – agrego con nostalgia.

Ingreso a mi casa. Sí; todo a mi alrededor sigue como cuando me fui, incluso la sala y el comedor con tatamis por todo el piso y una mesa para cenas especiales en un rincón. Todo sigue tal cual, salvo por un detalle: han colocado en la sala un pequeño altar en memoria de Vik, mi perrito caniche. Me acerco y rezo una plegaria. _"Perdóname, Vik. Hubiese querido despedirme"._

– ¡Yuri! – me saluda mi hermana mayor, ingresando a la sala. Ella es la única de la familia que me ha ido a visitar a Detroit en estos años.

– Mari, cuánto tiempo – contesto, finalizando mi oración. – Siento visitar con tanto ajetreo.

– ¡Qué va, mujer! ¡Esta es tu casa! – saca un cigarrillo y lo coloca entre sus labios. – ¿Y hasta cuándo te vas a quedar en Hasetsu? ¿Me ayudarás con el negocio familiar o qué?

– ¿Y esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme? – respondo algo inquieta.

– No me malinterpretes. ¡Es que estudiaste en la Universidad de Detroit y todo! ¿Qué harás ahora? – enciende el cigarrillo. Le da una calada y exhala el humo por la boca. – Si sigues patinando, apoyaré tu decisión. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo – me sonríe con total sinceridad.

 _¡En verdad la he extrañado!_

– Ehhhh… Creo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo – respondo vacilante.

– Bueno, relájate y date un baño en las aguas termales. No te estreses más. – Se da media vuelta y desaparece de la sala.

Nací y crecí en Hasetsu, Kyushu. Es una ciudad amurallada. Hay un castillo, el cual no tiene base histórica pero contiene una casa de ninjas. Los hoteles termales eran la mayor fuente de ingresos, pero la mayoría cerró y solo queda el de mi familia. Sí, nuestro negocio familiar.

Arrastro mi maleta de ruedas y me dirijo a mi habitación. Todo está como lo dejé. Inclusive mis viejos peluches de osito, un calendario de hace cinco años y mis numerosos pósters de mi ídolo Viktor Nikiforov adornando la pared rosada parecen haberme estado esperando todo este tiempo. Me deshago lentamente de las prendas que traigo puesta, me coloco una gruesa bata blanca y me dirijo a las fuentes termales.

 **.**

Más tarde, ya vestida, irrumpo en la sala. Mamá invitó a cenar al maestro Minako. Están viendo la televisión.

– El ruso Viktor Nikiforov ha quedado primero tras el programa corto del Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje – comentan animados los periodistas, como siempre. – Luego del Grand Prix Final de Sochi, ganó el campeonato de Rusia y el europeo. Sigue en racha. El programa libre empezará a las siete. Todos se fijan en Nikiforov. Será el último en salir… – en la pantalla puedo observar a Viktor ensayar su programa para esta noche: _Stay Close To Me_. Ya lo ha presentado un par de veces en otros campeonatos.

– Perdón, iré a practicar un poco – aviso a mi familia mientras me sujeto el cabello. Llevo puestas unas leggins deportivas negras, zapatillas y una camiseta manga larga color azul. Espero que no haga mucho frío, no quiero que mis anteojos se empañen.

Salgo de mi casa y troto por las calles.

 **.**

– Disculpen… – irrumpo en mi lugar favorito de Hasetsu.

– Ya cerramos por hoy – me responde el joven que se encuentra de espaldas ordenando unos patines en el estante.

– Yuko, cuánto tiempo sin verte… – agrego con timidez. El joven voltea.

– ¡¿YURI?! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Qué falta de confianza, llámame Yu! – comenta con sorpresa y alegría. Me da un ligero abrazo de bienvenida. – ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Podrías haber avisado al menos! ¿Viniste a patinar?

– ¿Puedo aún? Sé que es tarde…

– Prefieres patinar a solas, ¿verdad? Descuida, yo te cubro. Muy rara vez se aparecen por aquí los jefes – me anima con un guiño y una radiante sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no veía hace mucho.

– Gracias – le devuelvo la sonrisa. Elijo un par de patines y me los calzo.

Yuko Nishigori era mi compañero de pista, dos años mayor que yo. Cuando éramos pequeños, era muy bueno patinando. Era mi ídolo, el príncipe del Ice Castle Hasetsu, la pista de patinaje y mi lugar favorito de la ciudad. Sigue siendo muy atractivo, con su cabello castaño corto y sus ojos café. Recuerdo que solía defenderme de Tanaka, una niña también dos años mayor que yo y que me llamaba "gorda" todo el tiempo. Menos mal con el transcurso de los años los tres nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Para cuando yo tenía once años, Viktor Nikiforov, de quince, ya era el mejor del mundo. Y nosotros éramos sus fans. Un día, Yuko nos enseñó una revista en la cual había un reportaje con foto incluida sobre la mascota de Viktor: un hermoso perro caniche. Les pedí a mis padres que me regalasen un caniche para Navidad, y le puse por nombre Vik. Yuko me preguntó si me gustaba mucho Viktor, y me dijo que esperaba algún día verme patinando con él en el Grand Prix Final.

– Quería que vieras esto – me quito los anteojos y se los entrego. – Estuve practicando en Detroit desde que acabaron las competencias. Mírame, por favor.

Deben ser casi las ocho de la noche y Viktor debe estar a punto de salir a la pista. Hoy presentará su programa libre _Stay Close To Me_ y disputará el oro en el Campeonato Mundial. Para él será pan comido.

Me posiciono al centro de la pista. Extiendo los brazos bien alto y levanto la mirada, en son de súplica.

– Ese es… - comenta Yuko con intriga.

Me desplazo con elegancia sobre el hielo. Me pongo de rodillas y quiebro mi cuerpo hacia la derecha. Doy dos volteretas. El programa que pretendo realizar tiene cuatro cuádruples. Aquí viene el primero. Me impulso y formo un lutz cuádruple. Impecable. Continúo con una serie de pasos de ballet clásico, mientras la música de _Stay Close To Me_ resuena en mi cabeza. Balanceo mi cuerpo suavemente de un lado a otro, y mis pies se desplazan ligeramente sobre la fría pista. Al ritmo de la música en mi mente, doy tres volteretas con los brazos extendidos y quiebro mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Un Ina Bauer bien marcado. Bailo, bailo, bailo… El siguiente movimiento es un flip cuádruple. Lo clavo. La canción trata sobre un hombre que le ruega a alguien, tal vez su amada, que permanezca a su lado. Es hermosa.

Sigo moviéndome al son de la música que ya me sé de memoria, girando y bailando como un cisne nadando sobre un lago. De ensueño. Prosigo con una secuencia de pasos y unas piruetas algo complicadas. Dos volteretas más hacia la derecha y mis pies se deslizan con seguridad…, un elegante salto águila… Clavo un salchow cuádruple y me dejo llevar por la melodía. La canción está llegando a su punto máximo y doy tres saltos loop seguidos. Todos precisos. Me envuelvo en la historia de _Stay Close To Me_ y me entrego totalmente a ésta, danzando con pasión por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 _"Stammi vicino_

 _Non te ne andaré_

 _Ho paura di perderti…"_

Un triple lutz perfecto. Un flip triple. Ahora viene el final: un toe loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple. Clavo todos los saltos. Una pirueta baja combinada para finalizar el programa libre. Me levanto y giro durante varios segundos. Todo se desvanece a mi alrededor. Termino en el centro de la pista, con los brazos extendidos en actitud suplicante, tal como inicié. Tengo el pulso acelerado. Jadeo por el cansancio y el sudor comienza a empapar mi camiseta.

Yuko tiene el rostro… ¿al borde de las lágrimas? ¡¿Está emocionado?! Instintivamente, se frota los ojos.

– ¡INCREÍBLE, YURI! – grita a más no poder, golpeando con fuerza el mostrador cuando me acerco. – ¡Fue una copia perfecta en una versión femenina del número de Viktor! – ríe sonoramente. – Pensaba que estabas deprimida.

– Sí, de hecho lo estaba – asiento ligeramente, algo sonrojada. – Pero me aburrí, ¿sabes? así que empecé a pensar en algo. Necesitaba una inspiración. Quería que de alguna manera volviese a gustarme el patinaje, así que pensé que podía recordar la época en la que copiábamos a Viktor. Yo en verdad todo este tiempo…

– ¡Axel! ¡Lutz! ¡Loop! – me interrumpe exclamando muy sorprendido, y tres pequeñas se asoman debajo del mostrador. – ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – se dirige a las niñas. – Crecieron mucho desde la última vez – me comenta con una sonrisa, muy orgulloso.

– Sí, ya veo – le sonrío con tristeza a mi amigo.

– ¡Yuri, estás muy gorda!

– ¿Vas a dejarlo?

– ¿Sigues sin novio? – disparan sus preguntas las trillizas mientras me enfocan con la cámara de sus celulares.

– ¡Oigan, niñas, compórtense! Perdona, son muy inquietas – las regaña Yuko a la vez que se disculpa conmigo.

– Son tus admiradoras, Yuri – irrumpe una voz de mujer que no he escuchado en años. - ¡Bienvenida!

– ¡TANAKA! – me sorprendo al instante, volteando hacia la voz. Acaba de llegar y se acerca a saludar. No esperaba verla aquí. Vaya que está muy cambiada. La maternidad le ha sentado de maravilla.

– ¡Mamaaaaaá! – gritan a coro las trillizas.

– ¡Estás más gorda que yo! – comenta riendo Tanaka mientras palmotea mi estómago, como en los viejos tiempos. – Ven a practicar cuando quieras. Siempre contarás con el apoyo de la familia Nishigori – me sonríe y atrae a Yuko hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

 _En los cinco años que no estuve, intenté ignorar muchas cosas centrándome en el patinaje._

 _¿Qué necesitaré para seguir patinando por mi cuenta?_

 **.**

Al regresar a casa, me entero que Viktor ha ganado el oro en el mundial. No me sorprende; era algo que se veía venir. En la televisión siguen con los reportajes:

– Estamos en San Petersburgo, Rusia, donde Yuri Plisetsky, una estrella emergente, se prepara para dar el salto. Entrenada por Yakov Feltsman, esta chica de quince años se unirá a Nikiforov para alzar a Rusia con dos campeones…

No puedo evitar recordar el "peculiar" encuentro que tuve con ella el año pasado. _"Sé paciente. Algún día volverás a patinar en la misma pista que Viktor"_ me repito una y otra vez. Se ha convertido en una especie de mantra.

Mi teléfono móvil se enciende y suena el _ringtone_. Contesto al segundo:

– ¿Eh? ¿Tanaka? – pregunto extrañada.

– …

– ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Corro a mi habitación y desbloqueo mi laptop. Ingreso a la página principal de YouTube y allí está: "YURI KATSUKI INTENTA REALIZAR EL PROGRAMA _STAY CLOSE TO ME_ DE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV". El video dura cuatro minutos. Ha sido subido hace una hora y ya tiene más de cincuenta mil visitas.

– Lo siento, Yuri. Mis hijas lo subieron y se hizo viral – comenta Tanaka algo apenada. Alcanzo a oír la voz de Yuko regañando a las trillizas a lo lejos.

– Ah, si… descuida, no las regañes. No es nada, en serio. Buenas noches – cuelgo sin más fingiendo serenidad. Estoy hecha polvo. ¡Youtube! ¡YOUTUBE! ¡Eso está siendo visto en todo el mundo! ¡TODO EL MUNDO! Aunque lo descuelguen ahora, el video ya ha sido visto por miles de personas en todo el mundo.

 _¿Bueno, que más puede ocurrir? ¿Que me lleven a la cárcel? ¿Que me secuestren los extraterrestres? ¿El fin del mundo? Me han pasado tantas cosas… Además, muy probablemente deje el patinaje, así que…_

– ¡Yuri, ese video se retwiteó por todas partes! – irrumpe de un portazo el maestro Minako en mi habitación.

No hay nada que pueda hacer. Apago mi móvil y me encierro en mi habitación. No quiero salir, no estoy para nadie.

 **.**

Así transcurren varios días. Solo abandono mi dormitorio para ir al baño y para comer. Veo película tras película en mi laptop, intentando alejarme de las redes sociales lo más que puedo.

– Yuri, hija, no te encierres en tu cuarto – oigo a mamá tras la puerta. Debe estar preocupada. Con todo lo que ha pasado… – Ayúdame a palear la nieve.

¿Nieve? Corro la cortina de mi ventana y, efectivamente, la nieve cubre los árboles de cerezo del jardín. ¿Ehh? ¿Ya estamos en abril, verdad? ¿Qué dicen las noticias? Cierto, apagué mi móvil para no recibir llamadas.

Me decido de una vez por todas a salir y ayudar a mamá con la nieve. Me pongo mi grueso cardigan y un desteñido buzo de estar en casa. No tengo ánimos, pero tampoco puedo pasármela encerrada de por vida, como una ermitaña. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

Cuando abro la puerta, unos fuertes ladridos me reciben y de un momento a otro tengo frente a mí a un enorme perro caniche.

¿Ehh? ¡¿Un perro dentro de la casa?!

– ¿Vik? – me sorprendo al ver al animal. Éste me ladra y se abalanza sobre mí, tumbándome al piso y lamiéndome la cara. – ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – no puedo evitar reír, me hace cosquillas. Pero no, no es Vik. Este perro es mucho más grande. " _Además, Vik ya no está_ " – me recuerdo a misma mientras el caniche me empapa con su saliva. Lo aparto y lo observo detenidamente. Por un momento río. En verdad se parece a… ¿Eh? No, no es posible… – pienso mientras me acomodo los anteojos, hasta que papá interrumpe:

– Yuri, ¿no es igualito a Vik? Llegó con un huésped extranjero bastante apuesto. Está en las aguas termales ahora.

¡¿Ehhh?!

Esa confirmación era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin saber cómo me arrastro por el suelo y consigo ponerme de pie. Salgo corriendo hacia el negocio familiar de las fuentes de aguas termales. De un momento a otro, como acelerado por un rayo, el corazón me late a mil.

 _¿Acaso estoy delirando? No, él no tendría motivo para venir hasta acá…_

– ¡Yuri! ¿Qué pasa? – oigo que papá me llama a lo lejos.

Llego a las aguas termales, a la entrada del baño de hombres. Siento que me falta el aire, apenas si puedo respirar. Algunos señores me observan con curiosidad, y otros con una expresión que me hace pensar que realmente no quiero saber qué cosas estarán imaginando. De un momento a otro tengo miedo y el estómago amenaza con revolvérseme, pero esa sensación solo dura unos segundos, porque de pronto alguien sale del baño y se recuesta en la pared de ingreso, frente a mí. Solamente lleva una toalla blanca atada en la cintura, dejando al descubierto su bien formados torso y brazos. Sí, no me equivocaba. Se trata de él.

 _¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!_

– Vik-viktor, ¿qué haces aquí? – es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar en un susurro, estupefacta.

Viktor Nikiforov se cruza de brazos y me responde con una gran sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífricos:

– Yuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final – me guiña un ojo.

 _¡¿EHHHH?!_

– Sí, a partir de ahora te entrenaré yo – vuelve a sonreírme. Camina despreocupadamente hacia los vestidores, pasando una mano sobre su húmedo cabello, con el agua todavía recorriendo su pálido torso.

Perpleja, lo sigo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Y es que se trata de Viktor Nikiforov. ¡Viktor Nikiforov!

Entonces, cuando entramos a los vestidores, toma de un colgador una salida de baño blanca y le da una sacudida, extendiéndola. Coloca una mano en su cintura, en el borde de la toalla que tiene sujeta y que lo cubre… y tira de ella.

La toalla cae al suelo.

 _¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_


	2. ¡DOS YURIS! DRAMA EN HASETSU

Muchas gracias, gracias por los reviews! No pensé que alguien se tomaría la molestia de leer este fic, quiero llorar! T_T La verdad lo subí porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer en la universidad (la profesora no fue XD) y dije "quiero intentarlo, aunque me manden al diablo". Porque amo escribir historias. Y leer las historias de otros. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Hoy subiré hasta el 3.

* * *

 **¡DOS YURIS! DRAMA EN HASETSU**

 **El día anterior…** **(Aeropuerto de San Petersburgo, Rusia).**

– ¡Pero Viktor…! – el hombre mayor intentaba en vano hacerle desistir de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

– Yakov, muchas gracias. Has sido el mejor entrenador de todos. Y siempre lo serás – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

– ¡Vitya, no te vayas…! Si te vas ahora, los de la Federación…

– Lo siento; he tomado una decisión – Viktor sostenía una de sus maletas con una mano, y la otra la pasaba por sus cabellos, pensativo.

– ¡No puedes dejarlo todo por un simple video de YouTube! Esa chiquilla…

– No es por un simple video – le respondió calmadamente. – En realidad…

– ¡¿Qué, hay más?! – se desesperaba el hombre mayor. ¿Acaso Viktor se había vuelto loco? ¿Iba a tirar todo por la borda, por un simple capricho o por… lo que sea?

– Mmmmmm, es una laaaaarga historia… En fin, mi vuelo saldrá dentro de poco.

– Entonces no hay nada por hacer – se resignó el mayor.

– Gracias por entenderlo – Viktor entonces pareció recordar algo. – Ehhhhhhhhh… ¿me podrías llevar al aeropuerto? – le sonrió apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

Yakov no pudo evitar entornar los ojos. Su pupilo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no cambiaba. Ojalá no estuviera cometiendo el error de su vida. Aquella chica japonesa…

 **…**

 **(POV YURI)**

Inmediatamente me doy la vuelta para no verlo desnudo, y recuerdo que… ¡ESTOY EN EL VESTIDOR DE LOS HOMBRES!

¡¿Caminé sin darme cuenta hasta acá?!

Salgo corriendo sin más del recinto. Estoy prácticamente con un pie fuera, pero de pronto algo nubla mi vista, y…

Estoy en el suelo.

Miro al frente de mí y descubro que he chocado con un hombre de mediana edad, muy obeso, con el estómago balanceándose de un lado a otro y… completamente desnudo. ¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO!

No puedo evitar lanzar un grito, y me parece oír que el hombre grita también; no estoy segura. Pero ágilmente me pongo de pie y escapo lo más rápido que puedo de allí.

 **.**

¡Qué vergüenza! Debo tener el rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro, y estoy todavía tensa por todo lo que acaba de suceder tan solo hace unos segundos, que alguien se me acerca y yo apenas me percato de su presencia. Pero doy un respingo cuando siento un ligero peso sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Yuri?

Volteo y descubro que se trata de Viktor. Ya se ha colocado la salida de baño blanca, y me sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera presenciado aquel bochornoso incidente con el hombre obeso. No es como si yo fuera muy delgada; de hecho también estoy algo obesa, pero al menos llevaba la ropa puesta en aquel momento.

Aún me siento muy nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, que si intento esbozar una sonrisa, tengo la certeza de que todo lo que se dibujaría en mi rostro sería una extraña mueca parecida a la de Jeff the Killer.

 **.**

– ¡YURI, ¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES AL TELÉFONO?! – irrumpe Minako en la sala de mi casa, vociferando y haciendo inconscientemente una graciosa mueca de exasperación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta mamá con una sonrisa.

– Pasa de todo – el maestro se inclina y toma una gran boconada de aire. – ¡Hay rumores en la web de que Viktor entrenará a Yuri! – se abalanza hacia mamá. Ella lo detiene.

– Viktor está aquí – le informa tranquilamente con una sonrisa. – Está dormido como un tronco.

Efectivamente, en un rincón de la sala, Viktor yace dormido sobre un tatami, abrazado a su perro Makkachin. Lleva puesto una _yukata_ verde de nuestro hotel de aguas termales, que le entregó mamá. Estoy sentada frente a él y lo observo respirar pausadamente. Me lo había cruzado un par de veces antes, en eventos como el Grand Prix Final, pero nunca he estado así de cerca suyo. En verdad es muy guapo. Sus pestañas son largas y su cabello rubio ceniza emite destellos platinados. No creí que alguien como él pudiera interesarse en mí. _"A partir de ahora te entrenaré yo"_. Sí, eso fue lo que dijo.

– Yuri, ¡¿qué hace Viktor con el yukata del hotel?! – mi maestro se acerca, todavía incrédulo, señalando hacia donde Viktor descansa.

– Se quedó dormido después de bañarse – le respondo con calma. Aunque la verdad todavía no logro procesar del todo lo que ha corrido. Y lo que está ocurriendo.

– ¡Uffffff, ha sido un notición en Rusia! Dicen que se tomará un descanso y no se sabe qué hará después. Y que tras ver el video en el cual imitabas su programa lo invadió una inspiración fulgurante, por lo que decidió ser tu entrenador. Inclusive su ahora ex entrenador, Yakov Feltsman, ha dado una conferencia de prensa al respecto.

– ¡¿Ehhhhh?! – no puedo evitar exclamar tras oír todo esto. ¡Dios, es demasiado!

– Viktor vino porque te eligió, Yuri. Vio tu talento. ¡Tú lo trajiste aquí! ¡Es increíble, no puedo creerlo!

Observo a Viktor dormir como si fuera un bebé y, de repente, como por arte de magia, como si una ola en marea alta lo inundara, mi cuerpo se estremece y mi pulso se acelera.

¿Ahhh? ¿Y eso?

Viktor de pronto estornuda y se despierta. Se sienta ágilmente sobre el tatami, todavía abrazado a Makkachin. Trago en seco.

– Me muero de hambre – comenta aún de sueño, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se da la vuelta. El doblez superior de la _yukata_ se desliza por su espalda, dejando al descubierto parte de ésta y de su hombro izquierdo, en una pose muy sugerente. Su piel es muy blanca y… – _Hungry_ – insiste Viktor en lo que parece un seductor susurro, rehusándose a soltar a Makkachin.

 _¿Seductor…? ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_

– Ehh-hhh, ¿q-qué q-quieres comer? – le pregunto nerviosa. A mi lado, Minako observa la escena con curiosidad.

– Como tu entrenador, quiero saber cuál es tu comida favorita – responde con una misteriosa sonrisa, ya más despejado. Tengo la seguridad que mis pálidas mejillas se tornan color rosa.

 **.**

– _Wow_! _Amazing_! – exclama Viktor cuando tiene frente a sí nuestra especialidad: tazón de cerdo, también conocido como _katsudon_. Coge los palillos y toma con delicadeza un trozo de carne. Se lo lleva a la boca. – _Bkýcho_! Qué delicia, está buenísimo – comenta mientras se lleva los palillos a la boca una y otra vez sin parar. – ¡¿Esto es lo que come Dios?!

– Me alegra que te guste – suelto con timidez.

– Yuri tiende a engordar, así que no puede comerlo si no gana una competencia – agrega Minako.

– ¿Has comido este tazón de cerdo últimamente? - me pregunta Viktor directamente, dejando a un lado los palillos.

– Sí, lo como muy a menudo – le respondo con una sonrisa sincera. Creo que me empiezo a sentir cómoda con él…

– ¿Por qué? No has ganado ninguna competencia. – replica con una enigmática sonrisa, en la cual no puedo distinguir entre burla o sarcasmo. – Con tu cuerpo como el de un cerdo, no tendría sentido enseñarte nada. Debes recuperar el estado físico que tenías en el Grand Prix Final – sonríe ligeramente… – antes de entrenarte. – puntualiza. Su expresión se torna seria. – Hasta entonces… ¡nada de tazones de cerdo! – inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y añade con lo que parece una sonrisa: – ¿Entendido, cerdita?

 _¡¿Ehhhhh?! Creo que dijo algo ofensivo._

– Oye, ¿y el equipaje? – irrumpe mi hermana Mari en la sala. Ya ha armado todo un alboroto con el hecho de que Viktor haya venido hasta Hasetsu solo para entrenarme. " _Es misterioso_ " fue lo que dijo.

– ¿Los llevarías al cuarto donde me hospedo? – le pide Viktor con amabilidad, con Makkachin trepado en su espalda.

– ¡¿TE HOSPEDAS?! – el maestro Minako y yo exclamamos al unísono, sorprendidos por la afirmación.

– Y _eah. This is a hotel, isn't it?_ – se encoge de hombros.

– Yuri, ayúdame con el equipaje – me ordena Mari.

 _¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE VIKTOR Y YO VAMOS A VIVIR BAJO EL MISMO TECHO?!_

El equipaje de Viktor consiste en tres maletas y media docena de cajas. Mari y yo colocamos las cajas una sobre otra en la habitación que le hemos asignado a Viktor – la cual por cierto es al estilo japonés, con puerta corrediza y piso de madera incluidos, aunque tiene una cama en vez de un futón– y le damos algunos retoques. Minutos más tarde, Viktor ingresa con Makkachin a ver su cuarto.

– ¡Qué clásico, una habitación diminuta! – extiende sus brazos hacia el techo y sus dedos están a unos pocos centímetros de rozarlo. Y es que es alto.

– Bueno, ya está – dice Mari terminando de arreglar y saliendo sin más de la habitación, algo aburrida.

Me quedo a solas con Viktor y con Makkachin.

– ¿Hay algún sofá? – pregunta mirando el cuarto de un extremo a otro.

– No.

Me inclino a acomodar una de las cajas de la base, que parece no estar en equilibrio. Sería terrible que todo se viniera abajo. – Siento que sea tan pequeña. Solo hay una sala de banquetes disponible – le comento mientras me pongo de rodillas, concentrada en la caja.

– Luces nerviosa – responde de golpe. Levanto la vista y encuentro su rostro examinándome con detenimiento. – Ya me pagarás por entrenarte cuando tengas éxito y seas famosa. Te cobraré después, ¿eh? – me sonríe divertido, guiñándome un ojo. No sé si está bromeando o hablando en serio. Trago en seco.

– Ehhh… gracias – contesto sin más.

De pronto, Viktor se arrodilla frente a mí. Y ahora lo tengo muy cerca.

– Yuri, cuéntamelo todo sobre ti.

Entonces, toma mi mentón y lo levanta, exigiéndome que lo vea a los ojos. – ¿En qué clase de pista patinas? ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad? ¿Te gusta algún chico? – desliza suavemente por mi brazo desnudo su mano hasta encontrar la mía, que yace apoyada sobre el suelo. La toma suavemente. – Antes de entrenar, debemos cimentar nuestra relación – agrega con voz ronca, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Estoy segura que me sonrojo. Como impulsada a la velocidad de la luz deshago su agarre y me arrastro lejos de él, lo más que puedo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyes? – pregunta sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Makkachin, a su lado, menea la cola.

– N-no, no es nada… - respondo nerviosa.

Aún me aterra estar cerca de él.

Más tarde me encierro en mi habitación. Me recuesto en mi cama, y observo fijamente el techo. En mi móvil, _What The Hell_ de Avril Lavigne resuena bajito, aunque no le estoy prestando mucha atención. Sí, se trata de aquella cantante americana de la cual Mari era fanática de adolescente.

 _You're on your knees_

 _Begging "please, stay with me"_

 _But honestly_

 _I just need to be a little crazyyyyyy_ – tarareo con desgano la canción.

 _All my life I've been good, but now_

 _Ohhhhhhh, I'm thinking "what the hell?"_

 _All I want is to mess around_

 _And Iiiiiiiiiiiiii don´t really care about_ – llego al animado estribillo, aunque mi voz no se oye tan alegre como la de la rubia cantante.

Hoy ha sido un día fuera de lo común. Tal vez todo sea un sueño. Aunque debo admitir que se ve tan real…

Un golpe en la puerta confirma mis sospechas.

– ¡YURI, DURMAMOS JUNTOS! COMO TU ENTRENADOR NECESITO SABER TODO DE TI… – oigo a Viktor fuera de mi habitación.

 _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?!_

– ¡N-NO! – contesto en voz alta, nerviosa. De alguna manera me siento… acosada. Sí, esa es la palabra. Acosada. Pero tampoco es como si me diera miedo o algo así. Es más bien una sensación… ¿extraña?

– ¡Yuri…!

Me fijo en mi habitación: por todos lados hay peluches de ositos y pósters de Viktor tamaño gigante. Sí, coleccionaba esta clase de artículos desde que tenía once años, cuando vi por primera vez patinar a Viktor como campeón mundial junior.

De un momento a otro creo que estoy asustada. ¿Si por cualquier motivo ingresa a mi habitación? Por alguna razón no quiero que se entere que es mi ídolo. Me pongo rápidamente de pie, y en menos de un segundo retiro todos los posters y afiches. Cae en mis manos uno de cuando Viktor tenía dieciséis y ganó el oro en el Grand Prix Final senior. Lo observo con nostalgia.

Es cierto. Apenas había hablado con él antes de esto porque lo tenía en un pedestal. Aunque me lo había cruzado un par de veces en algunos eventos de menor importancia, nunca me había atrevido a acercarme a él; ni tan siquiera a pedirle un autógrafo; inclusive rechacé uno suyo en el último Grand Prix. Pero ahora es diferente; ahora lo tengo al lado, en mi propia casa.

 _Ya lo entiendo: mi corazón late tan fuerte porque estoy contenta. Sí, esa es la sensación extraña que en estos momentos inunda mi alma._

 **.**

Al día siguiente, me levanto temprano y decido salir a correr. Me sujeto el cabello en una coleta alta y me pongo un buzo deportivo.

– ¡Buenos días, Yuri! – pasa Viktor a mi lado montando bicicleta y seguido por un jadeante Makkachin. Lleva puestos pantalones grises, una chaqueta deportiva negra y una mochila azul en la espalda. Por primera vez, desde que lo que tengo cerca, da la impresión de ser una persona común y corriente.

– _Hi_ _! I'm Viktor Nikiforov_ – se presenta en inglés a mis amigos Nishigori. Porque ese el idioma por el cual nos comunicamos con él, debido a que él habla ruso y nosotros japonés. Y sí, decidí llevarlo al Ice Castle, mi lugar favorito de Hasetsu. – Seré el entrenador de Yuri desde ahora – les dice con una sonrisota en el rostro.

\- ¡¿E-EHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO QUE VIKTOR ENTRENARÁ A YURI?! – exclaman a coro Yuko, Tanaka y las trillizas.

 **.**

Viktor se dirige a la pista de hielo y, tras haber elegido un par de patines, opta por patinar _Stay Close To Me,_ su último programa libre.

La pieza italiana resuena a todo volumen. Viktor se desplaza sobre el hielo. Increíble. De ensueño.

– ¡Un flip cuádruple! – comenta Tanaka emocionada, observando los movimientos de Viktor. Da la impresión de estar a punto de llorar.

– MAMÁ… ¡¿PODEMOS SUBIR A YOUTUBE ESTO?! – parlotean las trillizas. De no haber sido por ellas, Viktor no habría venido a Hasetsu.

– ¿En serio, Yuri? ¡No me lo creo! – Yuko está perplejo, pero no quita la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Sí. Por ahora, quisiera usar este lugar como nuestra base de entrenamiento. ¿Se podría?

– ¡Por supuesto! Hablaré con los jefazos – me sonríe y me da una palmadita en la espalda. – Viktor va a ser tu entrenador. Parece un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no? ¡¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?!

Cuando tenía doce años, Viktor, cuatro años mayor que yo, ya era el número uno del mundo. Intenté imitarlo miles de veces para tratar de estar a su nivel. ¿Cómo pudo inspirarse al verme haciendo su programa?

 _¿Cómo te inspiré? Dime, Viktor._

– La cerdita no puede entrar a la pista hasta que adelgace – suelta Viktor en dirección mía, mientras continúa con una serie de piruetas en la pista.

 _¡¿De verdad pretende hacerme ganar?! ¡¿A mí?!_

 **.**

Esa misma noche, me dirijo a la casa del maestro Minako.

– Puede que solo sea una excusa para descansar – analiza Minako con detenimiento.

– Es lo que yo también sospecho – reconozco apenada. ¿Qué más podría haber traído a Viktor a Japón sino el darse unas vacaciones, de por cierto muy merecidas?

– Pero decidiste seguir patinando, ¿no? ¡Bien, te haremos adelgazar! – responde devolviéndome los ánimos.

Empiezo con unos pasos básicos de ballet. De pequeña, pasaba más tiempo haciendo ballet con el maestro Minako que en casa. Empecé a patinar porque él me motivó. Siempre me anima, pero también me da muchas órdenes. Es muy estricto y exigente cuando de ballet se trata.

Ya entrada la madrugada, regreso a casa.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor me está esperando afuera para una rutina de ejercicios matutinos diario que ha programado. Ambos vamos de ropa deportiva y zapatillas.

 **-Flashback-**

– Entonces llevémonos bien, Yuri. De ahora en adelante seré tu entrenador – el me extendió su mano, con una cálida sonrisa.

– Claro que sí; muchas gracias. Daré todo de mi parte, lo prometo. No te defraudaré – estreché su mano con la mía.

No sé lo que me depare el futuro, o qué decisiones tome Viktor después, pero por ahora quiero intentarlo. Quiero entrenar con él. Después de todo no está mal, ¿verdad? Tener un entrenador de este nivel… Y se ve que es una buena persona; aunque un poco impredecible pero…

 **(Fin Flashback)**

El cielo luce despejado y corre algo de viento. En esta parte de la ciudad es común encontrar mucha vegetación: árboles, arbustos, flores silvestres… Inclusive, a esta hora de la mañana es normal oír el canto de las aves y de las cigarras. No me gustan los insectos, pero el sonido que emiten de alguna manera es tranquilizante. Al menos para mí.

Caminamos por un pequeño parque y me pongo a saltar sobre una banca, ejercitando mis muslos. Viktor se sienta en la misma banca, a mi lado, y me observa.

– ¿Sientes algo por Minako? – suelta con una sonrisa, así de repente.

 _¿Y eso?_

– ¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡Para nada! – me siento a su lado y hago un gracioso gesto con mis manos, negando lo que acaba de preguntar.

– ¿Tienes novio? – sigue preguntado animado.

– No.

– ¿Ex novios?

– Sin comentarios – me sonrojo. ¿Era necesario tocar este tema?

– ¡Hablemos de mí! – se me acerca de golpe. – Mi primera novia fue…

– ¡D-detente! ¡Eso no es asunto mío! – lo alejo, diciéndole esto último con una temblorosa voz.

Viktor resopla y apoya sus codos sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo con sus manos sus sienes, dándose por vencido. Makkachin se nos une ladrando y meneando la cola. Viktor voltea y levanta la vista.

– Yuri, ¿qué es ese castillo? – comenta asombrado, volviendo a lucir animado.

– El Castillo de Hasetsu. – respondo apenada por cómo lo he tratado hace un momento. – Dentro hay una casa ninja.

– _Really_?! Ninjas?! – exclama Viktor. Parece que la revelación le ha impactado. Nos acercamos.

– _HASETSU CASTLE_! – ríe mientras se toma un selfie en el lugar junto a Makkachin. – _Hashtag_ #ninja! – continúa comentando. En un minuto sube la foto en Instagram, señalando la localización del Castillo. – _Yes_!

– ¿Te encantan las fotos, verdad? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

– Sí. ¿A ti no?

– No mucho…

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Digamos que no soy muy fotogénica – le sonrío apenada, intentando no darle importancia.

– ¿Ahh? – él me mira confundido. Mejor así.

 **.**

Así transcurre una semana. Continúo con mi rutina de ejercicios diarios para eliminar el sobrepeso y recuperar mi estilizada figura de patinadora. Me levanto temprano a correr, practico ballet, hago sentadillas para tonificar mis muslos, abdominales para deshacerme de los rollos y recobrar la que era mi fina cintura,…

 **.**

Cuando por la mañana llego al Ice Castle emocionada porque estoy recuperando mi estado físico y figura del Grand Prix Final y porque Viktor por fin me dejará patinar, me cruzo en la entrada con una chica. Parece estar esperando a alguien. Es rubia, viste blue jeans y una polera marrón con diseño atigrado y con capucha, y sujeta una gran maleta. Sus oscuros lentes de sol brillan y se tornan color café. Voltea en dirección a mí y se los quita.

– ¡YURI PLISETSKY! ¡La campeona mundial junior! – chillan las trillizas Nishigori, que acaban de llegar también. No caben en sí. Lo mismo que yo.

 _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!_

Yuri se acerca.

– ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – me señala amenazante, en un chillido.

¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?! ¿Y POR QUÉ ESTÁ ENOJADA CONMIGO?

– Viktor me prometió a mí primero que me haría un programa – prosigue algo más calmada, resoplando. – ¿Y a ti?

Esto es una locura. ¿Yuri Plisetsky, el hada rusa, en Hasetsu?

– Ni siquiera ha llegado a prepararme uno – contesto con perplejidad.

– ¿Qué vas a obligarlo a hacer en este año libre? ¡Confórmate con un entrenador japonés! – vuelve a exasperarse ¡¿Por qué alguien que llora en un retrete en el Grand Prix Final cambiaría tanto solo por tener a Viktor de entrenador?! – se burla de mí.

¿Ah? Esta niña me está subestimando. Ya veo…

– Deja de sonreír, gorda – agrega molesta, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Me estás subestimando…

– No termino de entenderlo, así que pregúntaselo a él – le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa, encogiéndome de hombros.

Viktor vino a Hasetsu por voluntad propia para entrenarme.

Ingresamos al local y nos dirigimos a la pista de patinaje, y nos encontramos con que Viktor ya está practicando. El flequillo de su cabello se agita al compás de la música, con cada movimiento que hace. Está tan concentrado que no se percata de nuestra presencia. Es realmente increíble. Lo observamos.

– Esos movimientos… Son del programa corto que estaba ensayando para la próxima temporada – comenta Yuri en voz baja. – Ya los estaba preparando. Pero no los terminó. Siempre priorizaba sorprender al público. Pero la verdad es que ahora ya nadie se sorprende, y él lo sabe. Digamos que… se quedó sin inspiración. Le diré que me deje su programa ahora que se va a dar un respiro.

Sus últimas palabras me sacan de mi ensimismamiento.

– ¿Ehhhh? – volteo hacia Yuri.

– Seguro que yo sorprendo más a la gente – añade. – Necesito la ayuda del anciano para mi debut como senior y para ganar el Grand Prix Final – admite algo molesta.

¿Anciano? ¿Dijo ganar?

– ¡VEO QUE ESTÁS DE MARAVILLA, VIKTOR! – grita Yuri con sarcasmo hacia la pista. Viktor nota nuestra presencia e interrumpe su práctica.

– Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí? – le sonríe desde la pista, agitando una mano en señal de saludo. Entonces abre los ojos enormemente:

– ¡¿No me digas que Yakov te mandó?!

– ¿Ah? ¿Quién me crees, su mensajera? ¡Por supuesto que no! – chasquea la lengua.

– ¿Entonces Yakov te dio permiso para venir? ¿Sabe que estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – Viktor se acerca pensativo – Ummmmm… A juzgar por tu aspecto, creo que olvidé cierta promesa – llega hasta el mostrador, donde nos encontramos. – Perdón, lo olvidé por completo – se rasca la cabeza apenado. – Ya sabes que soy olvidadizo…

– Sí, desgraciadamente lo sé – bufa Yuri. - Pero una promesa es una promesa. ¡Coreografiarás mi nuevo programa! ¡VOLVAMOS A RUSIAAAA! – chilla haciendo berrinche.

Me quedo estupefacta al oír sus palabras. Observo a Viktor, quien luce algo confundido y… por unos segundos me sostiene la mirada. Parece algo tenso; debe estar pensando muy seriamente las cosas.

¿Va a volver a Rusia? ¿Ya no va a entrenarme? Bueno, la verdad es que ya me lo veía venir, pero…

De pronto, esboza una sonrisa y el rostro se le ilumina.

– ¡Bien, decidido! – comenta feliz. – Mañana haré un programa para cada una con la música de mi programa corto.

¿Y eso? Asimilo bien sus palabras y entonces…

– ¡¿SERÁ LA MISMA COREOGRAFÍA?! – las dos Yuris exclamamos al unísono.

– No, esta canción tiene varios arreglos distintos. Estaba intentando decidir cuál usar. Pensaré en uno distinto para cada una de ustedes. ¡Revelaremos el programa dentro de una semana! Y… ¡HAREMOS UNA COMPETENCIA! ¡COMPETIRÁN PARA VER QUIÉN SORPRENDE MÁS AL PÚBLICO! – por un momento parece que los ojos le brillan de la emoción.

¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

– V-vamos a calmarnos… - trato de tranquilizar la situación.

– ¡El anciano hará lo que diga la ganadora! Aceptaré con esa condición – me interrumpe Yuri. Esa chiquilla está muy decidida.

– Genial, me encantan estas cosas – añade Viktor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego su rostro cambia: – ¿A quién llamas anciano? – hace un gracioso puchero.

 **.**

Así es. Dentro de una semana se llevará a cabo el "AGUAS TERMALES ON ICE" en el Ice Castle Hasetsu. Yuri y yo competiremos. Se venderán entradas y todo. Yuko y Tanaka se encargarán de la propaganda y difusión del evento.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Yuri, que nos ha seguido arrastrando su maleta, comenta con desdén:

– ¡Vaya cuchitril! – pasa su vista por toda la sala, examinando los muebles y demás decoración. – Ni modo, qué queda. ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

¿Dijo su habitación?

– ¡¿TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ?! – Viktor y yo exclamamos a coro muy sorprendidos

– No es justo que solo tú puedas con Viktor todo el tiempo – contesta malhumorada, arrastrando su maleta sin más. – ¡Yo también me quedaré aquí! Total, es un hotel de aguas termales – puntualiza.

– Dudo que quieras oír mi opinión. Por mí, normal – me encojo de hombros.

– Las aguas termales son geniales – añade Viktor como si fuera el anfitrión del hotel.

– Bueno… ¡Quiero comida! ¡Y un baño! – exige nuestra nueva inquilina.

– Ehhhh, un momento… – le sonrío lo mejor que puedo. Vaya, así que tendremos una adolescente en casa. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Pero con tantas cosas extravagantes que han estado ocurriéndome últimamente…

 **.**

Más tarde, mientras los tres cenamos sobre el tatami, Yuri prueba el tazón de cerdo:

– ¡Está genial! – comenta con la boca llena, como una niñita.

– Sabe muy bien, ¿verdad? – confirma Viktor.

– Uhm… – solo asiente Yuri, pues todavía tiene la boca llena. Increíble que estemos cenando juntos los tres, sin que Yuri arme jaleo. Es solo una adolescente después de todo. Y parece que le gusta el katsudon igual que a Viktor y a mí.

– Yuri, ¿tienes más visitas? – irrumpe de repente en el comedor mi hermana, secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla.

Yuri voltea a verla.

– ¡¿Ah?! - frunce el ceño.

– ¡No puede ser, esta niña es idéntica a mi ídolo Avril Lavigne, la rubia! – exclama Mari contentísima. Los ojos le brillan de la emoción.

– Ella también se llama Yuri – le informa Viktor, tomando los palillos y llevándose a la boca un trozo de cerdo.

– ¿Ehh? ¿Otra Yuri? ¡Qué confuso…! – se rasca la cabeza mi hermana. Piensa por unos instantes…– ¡Bien, tú serás Yuria! Así nos evitamos confusiones – señala con el dedo índice en dirección a nuestra adolescente huésped y guiña un ojo.

Yuria refunfuña por lo bajo.

– ¿Dónde se quedará Yuria? – pregunta Viktor.

– En el segundo piso hay una habitación disponible – le responde Mari. – Iré a limpiar enseguida. Yuri, ayúdame – se dirige a mí. Dejo los palillos sobre la fuente.

– ¡Gracias por la comida! – rezo como de costumbre. Me pongo de pie y me retiro del comedor. Al subir las escaleras, llegan a mis oídos las voces de Viktor y Yuri:

– ¡Qué bien, Yuria! – ríe Viktor.

– ¡Cállate, no me llamo así! – oigo que Yuri le reclama. Me acerco cautelosamente y los observo detrás de la pared. Viktor suelta una carcajada que nunca antes le he visto. Se coge con un brazo el estómago.

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luego intercambian más palabras, pero esta vez en ruso así que no puedo entender lo que están hablando. Pero Viktor continúa riendo y Yuria se limita a refunfuñar.

 _Ya veo. Claro. Definitivamente esta chica tiene más potencial que yo. Posee toda la belleza y el talento innato para destacar como patinadora; de los cuáles por cierto yo carezco, y se ve ganando el Grand Prix Final en su primer año como senior. Y además, está cómoda con Viktor. Ha sido su compañera de pista; lo conoce de años. Y a Viktor le sería más fácil trabajar con ella que conmigo. Incluso no tendría la necesidad de hablar en otro idioma. Comparada conmigo, esta adolescente es mucho más…_

Pero no me pienso dar por vencido.

 **.**

– Yuri, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunta Mari al verme salir de casa. Se suponía que tenía que ayudarla con la habitación de nuestra inquilina en el segundo piso.

Ya es muy de noche. Pero no hay horario para ir a mi lugar favorito de Hasetsu.

Yuko me deja usar la pista de patinaje. Empiezo a calentar con unos movimientos básicos, marcando mis pasos y quebrándome de a pocos. Haciendo lo que más amo. Continúo hasta la madrugada, hasta que mis músculos me piden un descanso a gritos. Regreso a casa, me doy una ducha y me encierro en mi habitación.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Viktor pensaba en Yuri. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había seguido hasta el Ice Castle Hasetsu y la había observado patinar hasta muy entradas horas de la noche. Aquellos movimientos, aquella secuencia de pasos, aquella embriagante danza… No se había equivocado. Yuri tenía talento.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía verla desplazarse con gracia sobre la pista del Ice Castle. Porque su silueta y la expresión en su rostro mientras se entregaba al hielo se habían quedado grabados en su retina.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se quedó dormido.

 **…**

 **(POV YURI)**

Dos días después, Viktor ya tiene preparados los programas y nos cita en la mañana en el Ice Castle. Por fin nos enseñará hoy. Mi última temporada depende de esto. No ganaré nada si me acobardo. No puedo perder en el evento. Y pienso llegar al Grand Prix Final. He meditado toda la noche y he llegado a la conclusión que el problema soy yo: soy muy negativa. Siempre me doy por vencida antes de siquiera intentarlo. Quiero que esta vez sea diferente. Quiero dar todo de mí.

Me visto con unas leggins deportivas negras, una camiseta turquesa manga corta y zapatillas. En la sala me encuentro a Yuria, quien también lleva leggins y zapatillas. Aunque tan solo tiene quince años, su figura es increíble, tan fina y delicada como la de una modelo de pasarela. Pero lo que me llama más la atención es su oscura camiseta. Tiene un gran e imponente tigre estampado en el frente. Muy original. Al parecer le encantan los felinos. Y el animal print. Ambas llevamos el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta.

No hay rastros de Viktor.

– Se fue hace rato – me responde Yuria con desinterés.

Salimos en dirección al Ice Castle Hasetsu. Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos hace comentario alguno. Aunque creo que es lo mejor: no tengo ningún tema de conversación en común con ella, aparte, claro, del patinaje. Pero confío en que poco a poco nos vamos a ir conociendo mejor.

En el local encontramos a Viktor. Mientras nos calzamos los patines, nadie comenta nada. Al parecer nadie quiere hablar hoy. Nos dirigimos a la pista.

– Primero escucharán la música – finalmente es Viktor quien se encarga de romper el silencio. Le da play al minicomponente que ha traído.

La música que se reproduce es lenta y relajante. La canción es entonada por una soprano, en notas muy finas y elevadas. Parece estar recitando una plegaria. Es bellísima.

– La melodía tiene dos arreglos, basándose en dos temas distintos – prosigue Viktor. - El amor en dos formas: Eros y Ágape. ¿Han pensado en el amor alguna vez?

– No – comentamos ambas Yuris en voz baja. Tal vez en Yuria, debido a su edad sea normal, pero para mí… ¡Tengo veintitrés años! Aunque a ellos parece darles igual. Menos mal.

– Bien. ¿Qué sienten al escuchar esta música?

– Es muy limpia e inocente, como alguien que aún desconoce el amor – comento como si fuera una experta en la materia.

– ¡No me gusta! – Yuria levanta la voz. – Esta imagen de inocencia me da ganas de vomitar. No es mi estilo ¡Puaajjjjjj! – hace un gesto de vómito, sacando la lengua.

– Okay – Viktor cambia la música. Esta vez se trata de una melodía más rápida y animada. No hay cantante intérprete, pero no es necesario: los instrumentos clásicos se encargan de darle todo el realce necesario para destacar. Y vaya que lo hace.

– ¡Viktor, quiero patinar con ésta! – exige Yuria, ahora emocionada.

– La primera se llama Ágape: el tema es el amor incondicional. La otra es Eros, y el tema es el amor sexual. Haré que las dos patinen con estos temas distintos. Será muy interesante – luce pensativo, como planeando algo. – Ahora las asignaré: ¡Yuri, patinarás con Eros! – me señala con el dedo índice. – ¡Yuria, tú lo harás con Ágape! – le dice a la rubia adolescente.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿EL AMOR SEXUAL?! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS INTERPRETARÉ ESO?!

El rostro de Yuria se contrae en una gran mueca de enfado:

– ¡DAME LA OTRA! ¡Nos emparejaste mal! – le reclama exasperada, haciendo berrinche.

– Harán lo contrario de lo esperado. ¿Cómo sorprenderían, sino? Es mi lema – nos sonríe. Luego su expresión cambia totalmente y agrega con seriedad: – En realidad son más corrientes y mediocres de lo que creen. Deben ser conscientes de sí mismas. Me sorprende que digan que pueden escoger su imagen. Si patinaran en estos momentos, para el público no serían más que una cerdita y una gatita asustadas. Si no alcanzan un nivel acorde en una semana, no coreografiaré ninguno de sus programas – sentencia. Da la impresión de estar molesto. – Pero sé que se las arreglarán para hacerlo bien, ¿verdad?

Por unos instantes, la pista de patinaje queda en silencio. Los tres nos miramos, pero nadie se anima a comentar algo durante los siguientes segundos. Yuria se encarga finalmente de romperlo:

– Bien, patinaré con Ágape – se resigna pero a la vez mira a los ojos a Viktor. – ¡Mi debut como senior depende de ello! Más te vale darme un programa ganador.

– Dependerá de ti que ganes o no – él la reta – Si yo hiciera este programa, seguramente ganaría – se encoge de hombros y esboza lo que parece una sonrisa burlona.

– Si gano, regresarás a Rusia conmigo y serás mi entrenador – exige Yuria. – ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Sus palabras de alguna manera me entristecen.

– Claro – le responde Viktor. Luego voltea hacia mí: – ¿Y tú, Yuri? ¿Qué querrías si ganaras? – me pregunta sonriendo. Su rostro luce algo más calmado.

 _¿Qué querría si ganara? ¿Qué quiero de Viktor?_

– Comer katsudon contigo – respondo sin pensarlo mucho.

Upss.

– ¿Ahhh? – tanto Viktor como Yuri se sorprenden.

Pero es la verdad; y ya lo he decidido.

– ¡Quiero ganar y comer mucho katsudon! – levanto la mirada hacia ellos y afirmo mis palabras. Viktor me observa perplejo. No puedo descifrar qué es lo que está cruzando por su mente; incluso lo que dije hace un momento me parece un tanto vergonzoso, pero no hay marcha atrás. – Patinaré con Eros. ¡Me voy a esforzar para dar todo de mí!

Viktor me sonríe. Una sonrisa sincera:

– Estupendo, Yuri.


	3. AGUAS TERMALES ON ICE

**AGUAS TERMALES ON ICE**

" _Si gana Yuria, Viktor volverá a Rusia para entrenarla. Si gano yo, Viktor se quedará en Japón y me entrenará"._

 _-_ Primero el Ágape de Yuria – señala Viktor. Le doy play al minicomponente y la música retumba por la pista de patinaje. La coreografía consiste en una serie de movimientos relajantes. Viktor se desplaza con soltura extendiendo sus extremidades con exquisitez, como si fuera un ave a punto de retomar el vuelo. Los pasos que realiza son muy complicados, y los saltos que incluye la puesta parecen de otro mundo. Viktor finaliza con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo y las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando una plegaria. Quiebra su espalda de una forma asombrosa que creo que se va a fracturar en cualquier momento.

\- Ágape, el amor incondicional. El amor infinito de Dios es sacrificado y nada calculado – puntualiza acercándose a nosotras.

¡Rayos, qué complicado es! Viktor puede hacerlo, pero no sé si ella podrá…

\- Algo así. ¿Qué te parece? – Viktor interrumpe mis pensamientos dirigiéndose a Yuria.

\- Sí, creo que lo tengo - le responde ella con indiferencia.

De repente, resuenan palmas en el recinto. El eco hace que se escuchen más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Asombroso, muy impresionante – comenta Yuko desde el mostrador. Se acerca a nosotros.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico? – pregunta Yuria algo recelosa.

\- Trabaja aquí. Se llama Yuko – le respondo.

\- Siento interrumpir su práctica. Fue tan increíble que no pude evitarlo - se disculpa mi amigo con una sonrisa, algo apenado. Yuria lo observa por unos instantes, y cuando Yuko se percata y le sonríe, aparta la mirada instintivamente.

\- Bien, Yuri, ahora vas tú – interrumpe Viktor la escena dirigiéndose a mí. - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Bien! – Le doy play a la pista que me indica.

 _Una coreografía que hizo Viktor solo para mí…_

La música empieza y Viktor roza sus muslos con sus manos. Deja caer sus brazos con fuerza y articula con sus labios un provocador beso. Muy sexy. Su flequillo se balancea sobre su rostro. ¡Rayos, qué apasionado! ¡Qué Eros! Continúa con una serie de ágiles pasos complicados siguiendo el ritmo de la música, la cual es más animada en comparación a Ágape. Se desliza con seguridad sobre la pista de hielo, dando algunas volteretas y moviendo con fuerza sus brazos de un lado a otro. Clava un salto y finaliza con los brazos juntos sobre su pecho.

¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿SERÉ CAPAZ DE HACER ESO?!

\- Eros, el amor sexual. Placer y más placer. Uno no puede evitar ahogarse en él - comenta Viktor. Me acerco hasta el centro de la pista, donde se encuentra.

\- Yuri, ¿qué te pareció? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Pues… ¡Fue muy eros! – le contesto lo primero que se me ocurre.

\- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué cuádruples podrás hacer en la composición?

\- El toe – loop. He hecho el salchow entrenando, pero nunca compitiendo. Creo que puedo hacerlo si lo intento. Así que…

\- Bien, practica lo básico – me interrumpe. – Empezaré con Yuria – levanta la voz hacia donde ella se encuentra. Luego, vuelve a posar su mirada en mí. - No te enseñaré nada que no puedas hacer ahora. ¿Cuántas veces metiste la pata en una competencia? Eres capaz de ganar. ¿Por qué no demuestras tu habilidad?

\- Seguramente sea… porque me falta confianza – reconozco bajando la mirada. Es cierto que es mi culpa; eso ya lo sé.

\- Exacto. Mi trabajo consiste en devolverte esa confianza.

Dicho esto, Viktor se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Sujeta mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Roza con su dedo pulgar mi tembloroso labio inferior, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Me pierdo en sus ojos azules y su respiración entrecortada que puedo sentir sobre mi mejilla derecha.

\- Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros – continúa sin soltarme. La punta de nuestras narices chocan. De no ser por mis anteojos, creo que ya nos habríamos besado. – Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas. ¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto? – añade en un susurro. Estoy inmovilizada.

\- ¡VIKTOR, ME IBAS A ENSEÑAR PRIMERO A MÍ, NO?! – vocifera Yuria a todo pulmón desde el mostrador.

\- Bien – voltea Viktor, soltándome. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Siento que me falta el aire. – Bueno, Yuri – vuelve a dirigirse a mí – piensa largo y detenido qué es eros para ti.

¡¿Qué es eros para mí?!

En las calles de Hasetsu se han pegado un montón de afiches de lo que será probablemente el evento del año: el "AGUAS TERMALES ON ICE". Lugar: el Ice Castle Hasetsu. Hora: 9:00 P.M. Venta de entradas en el mismo local o comunicarse con la familia Nishigori.

Nunca tuvimos un evento así en Hasetsu. Vendrá mucha gente. Sobre todo por Viktor.

Más tarde le pido a mi hermana que me ayude a practicar flexiones de piernas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿No entrenaste por medio día porque no sabes lo que es eros? – me pregunta mientras empuja mi espalda hacia adelante y yo trato de alcanzar la punta de mis pies.

\- Mmmm…

\- Debiste haber inventado algo. Seguro que Viktor tampoco lo ha pensado mucho.

\- Viktor es un genio así que no creo poder engañarlo. Pude ver una historia en el programa. Una mujer que seduce a todos los hombres. Una _femme fatale._

\- Eso no suena muy propio de ti – se burla.

\- ¿Verdad? Seguro que la gente preferiría ver a Yuria hacer ese programa.

\- Pero cuando copiaste a Viktor lucías muy sexy en el video.

\- Bueno, no dará resultados si solo hago eso.

\- ¿Crees que algún día puedas ser tan sexy, no sé… al nivel de Viktor? – me pregunta con picardía.

\- ¡No, no, para nada! – admito sonrojándome.

\- ¿Alguien inexperta en el amor pretende convencer al soltero más guapo de todos? ¿A Viktor Nikiforov, el trasero ruso? – ríe mi hermana a más no poder. - ¡Por Dios, Yuri, su trasero vale oro! – continúa Mari riéndose.

Al otro día seguimos con las prácticas.

\- _Stop_! _Stop_! – le dice Viktor a Yuria. – Mmmm… hay algo que no encaja.

\- Lo hago como me enseñaste, ¿no?

\- Tal y como lo estás haciendo, tu ambición es demasiado evidente. No veo en tus movimientos ni rastro de Ágape, el amor incondicional. Está bien tener confianza, pero este programa no es para mostrarla – le sugiere Viktor.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡TÚ SIEMPRE HAS PATINADO CON UNA CONFIANZA APLASTANTE! ¡¿QUÉ ES ÁGAPE PARA TI, ENTONCES?! – se enfurece Yuria.

\- Trata de los sentimientos. No puedo expresarlo con palabras – le responde Viktor con una sonrisa. - ¿Estás pensando en eso mientras patinas? Eres muy graciosa, Yuria.

Esa noche cenamos junto al maestro Minako.

Maldición. Soy una adulta, tengo veintitrés años. Si quisiera, podría mostrar mi atractivo. Observo fijamente mi tazón de cerdo. No hay manera, no me acerco a Eros desde un punto de vista físico. Eros, eros… es lo que te hace perder la capacidad de tomar decisiones normales… el tazón de cerdo se ve sabroso… Lo que a mí me hace perder esa capacidad es…

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Los tazones de cerdo! – exclamo a todo pulmón. - ¡Eso es eros para mí!

Olvidé por un momento que había más gente en el tatami. Viktor, Yuria y Minako me observan conteniéndose la risa. O la burla.

\- P-perdón, no dije eso – me disculpo avergonzada.

\- Bien, haremos eso – comenta un divertido Viktor. – Es único, me gusta.

\- ¿En serio? – replica Yuria haciendo un gesto de vómito.

 _¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora saben que mi forma de pensar es muy inmadura!_

Los días se pasan volando entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento.

\- Yuri, imagínate enredándote con el huevo. Piensa en el tazón de cerdo - me motiva Viktor mientras practico la difícil coreografía de Eros.

\- Siguiente, Yuria.

Salimos a correr por las mañanas, practicamos en el Ice Castle, hacemos ballet, aeróbicos, sentadillas, abdominales…

\- No veo limpieza en tu pierna libre.

Tres mil abdominales en la mañana, dos mil sentadillas por la tarde, ballet en la noche…

\- ¡Ánimo! – Yuko motiva a Yuria. No tengo la menor idea de cómo, pero esos dos se han vuelto muy cercanos.

Viktor nos exige cada vez más con las coreografías.

\- ¡Ponle más empeño!

Así, llegamos a dos días previos al evento.

\- ¡Unas cascadas les vendrían bien! – comenta Viktor.

Esa tarde, Yuria y yo nos dirigimos en el auto de papá a las cascadas que quedan fuera de la ciudad. Mientras manejo, Yuria, que luce fastidiada, pone música de Guns N' Roses en el reproductor. Siempre está escuchando _rock_. Le encanta. A mí también me gusta.

" _Knock, knoc, knocking on heaven's door…"_ resuena la voz de Axl Rose a full volumen dentro del automóvil. Ninguna de las dos hace comentario alguno.

Al llegar a las cascadas estacionamos el auto, nos colocamos unas _yukatas_ y nos metemos al agua.

\- Lo voy a matar – refunfuña Yuria.

\- ¿Por qué yo también tengo que venir? - comento aburrida.

\- ¡Qué importa! Maldición, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Ágape? ¡Me da lo mismo!

Pasamos así unos minutos, dejando que el agua de la cascada caiga sobre nuestras cabezas. Está muy fresca. Debe admitir que después de todo no fue una mala idea. Tal vez Viktor quiso que Yuria y yo pasemos un momento a solas…

De repente, caigo en la cuenta que Yuria lleva un buen rato sin hablar. Eso es raro en ella. Siempre está quejándose.

\- ¿Yuria? – le hablo. No me responde. - ¡Oye, Yuria! - la sujeto del brazo y tiro de ella. Reacciona y mi mira con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? Dejémoslo por hoy.

\- ¿Ah? Bien… - asiente sin protestar. La expresión de su rostro ha cambiado totalmente. Por primera vez luce algo… ¿nostálgica?

 _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué luce tan vulnerable de golpe?_

Regresamos a Hasetsu. Durante el trayecto nadie comenta nada.

\- Diablos, ¿dónde se metió Viktor? – Yuria rompe el silencio ni bien llegamos. Estaciono el auto afuera de la casa. Apago el motor.

\- Creo que fue a comer a Nagahama Ramen.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos temprano en el Ice Castle. Será el último ensayo.

\- ¿Viktor aún no ha llegado? – le pregunto a Yuria.

\- Dicen que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche. ¡Rayos! – contesta molesta.

\- Yuria…

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – responde de mal humor.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a hacer un salchow cuádruple? – le pido con una sonrisa. Tal vez se enfurezca o simplemente me mande al diablo, pero le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y creo que esta niña y yo… quizás podríamos de alguna manera ser amigas.

\- ¡Por favor…! – insisto.

Yuria camina hacia la pista de patinaje. La sigo.

\- ¡Eres malísima! – me regaña cuando trastabillo y caigo sobre el hielo. - Tazón de cerdo, mírame hacerlo otra vez – vuelve a clavar un salchow cuádruple. Preciso.

Yuria es una entrenadora muy exigente.

\- Siento llegar tarde – nos interrumpen. Volteamos y vemos a Viktor acercarse a nosotras. Lleva el cabello revuelto y la cara de haber trasnochado y padecido una fuerte resaca. - ¿Qué estaban practicando? – pregunta con curiosidad.

Tanto Yuria como yo tomamos nuestras posiciones y empezamos a ensayar nuestras coreografías. Supongo que lo del salchow cuádruple será un secreto entre las dos.

Yuria practica con Viktor su Ágape. Este luce muy satisfecho.

\- Parece que Yuria encontró su Ágape – me comenta mientras observamos a Yuria sobre la pista. – Tal vez esté lista para el siguiente paso.

¿El siguiente paso? ¿También tendré un siguiente paso cuando haga el Eros del tazón de cerdo? Pero aún no lo encuentro. No tengo la base que necesita el programa.

\- Es su abuelo – prosigue Viktor. – Su Ágape es su abuelo. Los padres de Yuria fallecieron en un accidente cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años. Desde entonces su abuelo se ha hecho cargo de ella – me comenta en voz baja sin perder de vista los movimientos de Yuria. – Pero debido a los entrenamientos, Yuria se ha mudado a San Petersburgo dejando en Moscú a su abuelo. Llevan un buen tiempo sin verse.

Esa noche, previa al evento, cenamos con Minako, Yuko y Tanaka.

\- ¿Qué harán con los atuendos de mañana? – pregunta el maestro con curiosidad.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! – contesto algo preocupada.

\- Yo no traje nada – agrega Yuria con indiferencia.

\- Eso está resuelto – Viktor guiña un ojo.- Hice que enviaran desde Rusia los trajes que usábamos mi compañera de pista y yo.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente llega muy temprano una gran encomienda a casa de la familia Katsuki: varias cajas de ropa.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhh! – exclamo admirando los bellos diseños de los vestuarios. Telas de colores, seda, pana, lentejuelas, algunas fosforescentes, otras más opacas…

\- Hay muchas que lucen ridículas – comenta Yuria con desgano.

\- ¡Hay uno del Grand Prix Final del año pasado! – me emociono al encontrar un colorido traje.

\- Hey, no elijas uno más llamativo que yo – Yuria me lo arranca de las manos.

Sigo rebuscando entre la montonera de ropa y entonces mis manos dan con un traje oscuro. Uno que conozco muy bien.

\- Este es del mundial junior – le comento a Viktor mostrándole el atuendo.

\- Ah, como en ese tiempo tenía el cabello largo, llevé un sugerente traje unisex.

Ya veo. Era el traje que usaba en la época en la que Yuko, Tanaka y yo éramos sus más fieles admiradores. Aún lo somos.

\- Escogeré este – le digo a Viktor con una gran sonrisa. - ¿No te molesta que le haga unos arreglos, verdad?

Estoy feliz.

Más tarde, irrumpo en la habitación de mi hermana.

\- Necesito que me enseñes algo.

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- ¡Enséñame a moverme de forma más femenina! ¡Quiero ser la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad que seduce al galán!

Practicamos un buen rato.

Las horas transcurren rápidamente, y así llegamos al momento crucial. Con la ayuda de Mari le he dado un toque más femenino al traje de Viktor. Me visto, mi hermana me maquilla, me pongo mis anteojos, cubro el traje con una casaca oscura y abordamos el auto de papá en dirección al Ice Castle Hasetsu, donde se llevará a cabo el evento. Yuria ya ha salido hace unos momentos. Es de noche. Ocho y treinta.

Al llegar vemos que el local está repleto. Los periodistas comentan amenamente:

\- Estamos en el Ice Castle Hasetsu, donde se llevará a cabo el "Aguas Termales On Ice". Aquí se enfrentarán las patinadoras Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky. Ambos programas cortos los coreografió Viktor Nikiforov. Hoy los presentarán en la competencia…

En los vestidores me encuentro con Viktor y Yuria. Viktor lleva puestos un pantalón de vestir, una gabardina oscura y una bufanda verde también oscura. Muy guapo. Impecable, aunque no tan formal. En cuanto a Yuria… Lo único que podemos ver son las medias leggins blancas translúcidas. Una casaca azul oculta el resto del vestuario. Igual que en mí.

Nadie dice nada. Supongo que estamos nerviosos. Nunca he visto nervioso a Viktor, aunque tal vez hoy lo esté. No sabría decirlo.

De repente, Yuko se asoma:

\- ¡Yuria, ya casi es hora!

\- Bien – contesta la adolescente. Baja la cremallera de la casaca y se la quita, dejando al descubierto su vestimenta. Todos nos quedamos embobados observándola. El traje es de rejillas blancas. Las mangas son largas, con algunas pequeñas plumas y brillantes hilos plateados. Lleva además una faldita plateada con pliegues que destaca sobre las leggins blancas translúcidas. Tiene un aspecto angelical, el cual resalta por sus bellos ojos verdes, el cabello rubio que lleva suelto y el maquillaje natural que le han aplicado. Parece una niña muy frágil.

Aún es una niña.

\- Te ves preciosa. ¡Buena suerte! – le desea Yuko con sinceridad.

\- Gracias – Yuria se sonroja. Se calza un par de patines también blancos y sale del vestidor junto a Yuko, quien la lleva de la mano. Viktor y yo los seguimos.

\- Aquí llega la varias veces campeona del Grand Prix Final categoría junior. Espera tener un debut brillante como senior con coreografías de Viktor Nikiforov. ¡Yuri Plisetsky! – anuncia el presentador, y los gritos de euforia no se hacen esperar. Incluso aquí en Hasetsu, Yuria tiene muchos admiradores.

Yuria sale a la pista y hace una reverencia saludando al público.

\- ¡Realizará el programa corto Ágape!

La música resuena por los parlantes e inunda el local. Todos guardan silencio, observando atentamente a Yuria. Ésta empieza con una serie de movimientos de brazos, como si fuera un ave a punto de volar. Se desplaza con elegancia por toda la pista, robando las miradas de todos los espectadores. No es para menos: es bellísima. Su primer salto es un triple axel. Perfecto. La gente aplaude impresionada. Yuria continúa con una serie de volteretas y piruetas bajas. Su Ágape los tiene fascinados. No se parece en nada a lo que vi mientras practicaba. No se puede perder de vista a este hermoso ángel en constante cambio. Prosigue con unos pequeños saltitos que le dan el aspecto de una tierna avecilla. Al llegar a la segunda mitad del programa, clava un salchow cuádruple seguido de uno triple. Impecables. Sigue desplazándose por la pista, hasta que llega el salto final: un toe – loop cuádruple. Lo clava a la perfección.

\- ¡Qué quinceañera tan asombrosa! ¡Clavó todos sus saltos! – comentan asombrados los periodistas.

Yuria continúa girando sobre la pista. A mi lado, Viktor observa atentamente, sin perder un solo detalle. El programa termina con un giro combinado, y Yuria se quiebra en actitud suplicante con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo y las manos juntas. Una plegaria que ha logrado transmitir a todos los presentes.

\- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡QUÉ ACTUACIÓN TAN SOBERBIA! ¡LA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA SERÁ DIGNA DE ATENCIÓN! – exclaman los comentaristas.

\- ¡Yuria, ha sido la mejor actuación que te he visto hasta la fecha! – le grita a lo lejos Viktor. Luce muy contento. Está orgulloso.

El público aclama a Yuria, y ésta hace una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Se retira de la pista de patinaje, en dirección a los vestidores. Toma otra ruta, así que no nos la cruzamos. Sin embargo, eso no me preocupa en estos momentos. Lo que me preocupa ahora es mi presentación. Porque es mi turno.

 _Si pierdo, Viktor regresará a Rusia…_

 _No quiero. Tengo que ganar._

\- Yuri, es tu turno – Viktor me sujeta de los hombros y sonríe. Nos separamos un poco del público. Me calzo los tacones – patines negros que he escogido para hoy y me quito los anteojos y la casaca. Viktor me observa detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. No puedo leer la expresión en su rostro. Aunque no creo que esté enojado por los arreglos que le hice a su vestuario de junior.

El traje es de color negro con algunos toques plateados. Le abrí algo de escote en el pecho y le coloqué en el borde mostacilla plateada, y corté las mangas a la altura del hombro para dejar al descubierto mis brazos. Llevo una cortísima falda con pliegues color negro que se ciñe perfectamente a mi cintura, volviéndola más fina de lo que ya es. Las translúcidas panties negras que sugirió mi hermana realzan mis esbeltas piernas haciendo que luzcan más largas. Todo el atuendo encaja en mi cuerpo, destacando de manera especial mi fina cintura y mis bien formadas piernas.

En cuanto al cabello, lo llevo recogido en una cola de caballo muy alta. Mari se encargó también del maquillaje: una buena base, un rímel bien cargado para darle volumen a mis rizadas pestañas, sombras oscuras con _eye cat_ sobre los párpados y _lipstick_ rojo sobre mis labios haciendo que éstos se vean más carnosos. El rubor resalta mis pómulos, perfilando mi rostro y dándome una imagen a la que no estoy acostumbrada. Ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

\- Bueno, yo… - le digo a Viktor, quien se encuentra en frente de mí con la mirada perdida. Sale de su ensimismamiento y me presta atención. – Voy a ser un tazón de cerdo súper delicioso, así que no te lo pierdas. – Un impulso nacido de no sé dónde me empuja hacia Viktor y me le acerco más. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, recostando por un segundo mi cabeza entre su cuello y parte de su pecho. - ¡Prométemelo! – le pido en un susurro. Estoy nerviosa.

\- Claro - me responde. – Me encantan los tazones de cerdo.

Me separo de él. Veo que me está sonriendo.

\- Nos complace presentarles a una patinadora japonesa - anuncia el comentarista – un retoño tardío que se hizo una estrella emergente… ¡YURI KATSUKI!

Salgo a la pista de patinaje y me posiciono. La gente aplaude y me aclama con fuerza. El estruendo es increíble. No es para menos: soy la patinadora local.

\- ¡Realizará el programa corto Eros! Aunque le ha costado expresar su eros, dice que lo hará pensando en cómo se comería su amado tazón de cerdo.

La gente ríe al oír esto… hasta que la música empieza.

 _No me pierdas de vista, Viktor._

Aflojo los brazos y rozo con mis manos mis muslos. Mis brazos caen con fuerza a la altura de mi cintura, me quiebro y lanzo un seductor beso al público.

 _¿Por quién estoy bailando? Ya lo sé._

La música se vuelve más rápida y empiezo con los pasos más ágiles. Giro varias veces estirando mis extremidades, rozando mis muslos y brazos con las manos, quebrándome como nunca antes lo he hecho. Sigo dando volteretas, y la falda y mi cabello en cola de caballo se mueven al ritmo de la melodía. Más de uno debe estar absorto observando mi espigada figura. No me importa. En otras circunstancias me habría dado vergüenza hacerlo, pero hoy es diferente. Continúo desplazándome por la pista, marcando con fuerza los pasos y embriagándome con la música.

\- ¡Qué secuencia de pasos tan seductora! - me parece que comentan. No estoy segura. En estos momentos solo existimos mi eros y yo.

Realizo unas complicadas piruetas combinadas, girando con elegancia sobre un pie. Clavo un salto águila y luego un triple axel. He programado mis mejores saltos para la segunda mitad. Intento el salchow cuádruple que me enseñó Yuria, pero una de mis manos choca con el piso.

 _No te asustes, un error como éste no podrá anular tus encantos._

 _Soy mejor que cualquier otra mujer. ¿Que por qué lo digo?_

Clavo un toe - loop cuádruple, seguido de uno triple. Perfecto. Un cuatro – tres justo al final es todo lo que necesito para ganar.

Continúo con una serie de movimientos de brazos y caderas, desplazándome con fuerza sobre el hielo. Me dirijo al centro de la pista, y para cuando la música está por terminar, cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, en una pose muy provocadora.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Estoy agotada.

\- ¡FELICIDADES YURI!

\- ¡Bienvenida Yuri! ¡Bien hecho! - el público me ovaciona.

\- ¡Esa fue una Yuri que no habíamos visto antes! Nadie pudo apartar la vista – comenta el periodista. Me olvido de la acostumbrada reverencia y saludo al público levantando la mano y sonriendo. Estoy feliz.

\- ¡YURI…! – alguien me llama, destacando de entre la multitud. Busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz. A Viktor. Lo encuentro y me acerco a él.

\- Ese fue el tazón de cerdo más delicioso que he visto – me abraza con ternura. Una ternura que en todo este tiempo no le había viso. - Fue maravilloso.

\- Gracias – le respondo contenta.

\- Pero, ¿me dejas decirte algo? – añade con seriedad, soltándome. - ¿Qué fue ese triple axel desde el águila? Fue lamentable. Yuria te ayudó con el salchow, pero…

No oigo nada de lo que me dice. Estoy exhausta.

En unos minutos ya tienen los resultados de la competencia:

\- ¡YURI KATSUKI GANA EL AGUAS TERMALES ON ICE! - comenta un emocionado periodista. Me hacen subir a un improvisado podio y me entregan un ramo de rosas. Los flashes me ciegan por unos instantes, pero no logran borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Viktor se acerca, me hace a un lado y sube también al podio.

\- ¿Podrías comentar algo? – me pregunta un periodista con un micrófono.

\- Bueno, verán…

Viktor me rodea con un brazo.

\- Intentaré ganar el próximo Grand Prix Final junto a Viktor – continúo emocionada. - ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

El público aclama con euforia. Lanzan flores, peluches, banderolas…

" _La batalla de mi última temporada como patinadora acaba de comenzar"._

NOTA DE MISAME: ¡Muchas gracias por su lectura! La verdad no pensé que mi trabajo pudiera gustarle a alguien (sé que tal vez a las fujoshis no les gusta). Yo amo el Victuuri como en realidad es (gay) 7w7, simplemente pensaba "me gustaría ser la alumna de Victor, ¡rayos, qué suerte tiene Yuri!" y bueno de ahí nació la idea de este fic.

Me gustaría ver sus opiniones, sugerencias en los reviews. Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo


	4. ¡GÚSTATE A TI MISMA!

HOLA! Gracias por el apoyo :D aquí dejo otro capítulo :)

 **¡GÚSTATE A TI MISMA Y COMPLETA EL PROGRAMA LIBRE!**

Cuando regresamos a los vestidores, no vemos a Yuria por ningún lado.

\- Se fue – nos informa Yuko apenado. – Hizo su maleta y dijo que volvía a Rusia a entrenar con Yakov. Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar los resultados. Intenté detenerla, pero...

 _¿Escuché bien?_

\- ¡AÚN DEBE ESTAR EN EL AEROPUERTO! ¡VAMOS A BUSCARLA! – me desespero y me dirijo rápidamente a la salida. No quiero que algo malo le suceda a mi amiga. ¿Una niña sola en un aeropuerto, en medio de tanta gente?

De pronto, alguien tira de mi brazo izquierdo. Viktor. Me detiene.

\- No, la harás sentir peor – me sujeta del brazo. – Conozco a Yuria desde pequeña. Es cierto que solo tiene quince años, pero estoy seguro que de todas formas quedará entre las mejores senior. Tiene un talento innato – me dice con seguridad. Suelta mi brazo para luego sujetarme de los hombros y decirme calmadamente: – No te preocupes, Yuria puede clavar un salchow cuádruple desde que tiene doce años. En ese entonces le dije que siguiera las indicaciones de Yakov, que no necesitaba hacer ese salchow para ganar el Grand Prix Junior. Le prometí que tendría el mejor debut posible como senior. Y lo tendrá – deja caer sus brazos y esboza una sonrisa. Se dirige a Yuko: - Bueno, y en cuanto al vuelo, ella está acostumbrada a viajar sola. ¿Vino hasta Japón ella sola, verdad?

\- ¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! – agrega Yuko. Voltea hacia mí: - Yuria manda decir que no te equivoques, que será ella quien gane el Grand Prix Final.

Cuando Yuko sale de los vestidores, Viktor me comenta:

\- A Yuria no le hubiera gustado que las vieras en ese momento. Pero le irá bien. Confío en ella.

Una fina lágrima se desliza y cae a la altura de mi mejilla derecha.

Esa noche, mi familia y los Nishigori celebran con una gran cena mi victoria. Pero, de alguna manera, en la casa se siente el vacío que ha dejado Yuria.

Dos días después retomo mis entrenamientos con Viktor. Ya estamos en primavera y los cerezos están comenzando a germinar en botón. Me levanto tarde y me encuentro con Makkachin durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, a mi lado. Me visto en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me dirijo corriendo al Ice Castle Hasetsu. Al llegar, Viktor ya está allí. Se encuentra de espaldas, en medio de la pista de hielo.

\- ¡Perdón, me quedé dormida! – me disculpo jadeando por la carrera que acabo de hacer.

\- Buenos días, Yuri. Solo Aerolines me hace esperar tanto como tú – me responde con una sonrisa. ¿Sarcasmo?

 _Viktor se quedará en Hasetsu para entrenarme, pero para mí es algo más irreal. Tener a un entrenador de este nivel a diario… Y además, se trata del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov. Dijo que podía pagarle más adelante, pero no sé cuánto me cobrará…_

Intento clavar un salchow cuádruple, pero fallo y caigo estrepitosamente al hielo.

\- Tiendes a fallar en los saltos cuando tienes algo en mente - comenta Viktor observándome fijamente. – Tal vez sea mejor olvidarse de los cuádruples en el programa libre.

\- Pero los necesito para ganar el Grand Prix Final… – le reclamo.

\- ¿Por qué? Aunque solo tengas uno, puedes conseguir la puntuación perfecta en los componentes. Eres la mejor bailarina que conozco – me sonríe. Una enigmática sonrisa.

¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! Es cierto que sé bailar, pero Viktor conoce a tanta gente...

Los saltos y giros cuentan como puntuación técnica. La coreografía e interpretación son puntos de presentación, de componentes. El resultado total es la suma de ambos menos las penalizaciones. Suelo perder en la puntuación técnica por fallar en los saltos, pero reduzco la diferencia con la puntuación de componentes.

De todos modos, no es suficiente. Tengo que cambiar.

\- Yuri, ¿sabes por qué decidí entrenarte? – me pregunta Viktor. Se me acerca. Mucho. Toma mis manos y continúa diciendo: – Me sentí atraído a ti por la música.

De pronto, lleva mis manos a su rostro. Pierdo toda disposición sobre mi cuerpo, quedándome inmóvil. Viktor continúa:

– Fue por tu forma de patinar, como si tu cuerpo crease música. Haré un programa complejo que maximice esa ventaja. – Dicho esto, pega su rostro al mío, acortando la distancia a tan solo un par de centímetros. – Solo yo puedo hacerlo – susurra. – Tenía esa sensación. ¡El programa corto lo demostró! – se separa de mí y levanta mis brazos lo más alto que puede. Me sujeta de las manos. – Tal vez deberías producir tú misma tu próximo programa libre.

\- Pero mi entrenador siempre escogía mi música – le respondo sonrojada, soltándome de su agarre.

\- ¿No es más divertido si la haces tú misma?

\- Pero mi anterior entrenador… - empiezo.

\- ¿Quién era tu entrenador?

Viktor me instiga a hacer algo que hasta ahora no me había atrevido. Una llamada telefónica a alguien muy importante para mí.

\- ¿Yuri? ¡ _Ciao ciao_! – me saludan por el altavoz, detrás de la línea. – No hablábamos hace mucho.

\- C-cuanto tiempo, Celestino… - contesto nerviosa. Y triste.

\- Escuché que ahora te entrena Viktor.

\- Sí. Ehh… lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Cuando estoy pensando qué responderle, Viktor me quita el móvil de las manos.

\- ¡ _Ciao ciao_ , Celestino! Soy Viktor, su entrenador – saluda a Celestino. Son viejos conocidos, así que le pregunta cómo está. Conversan un rato hasta que Viktor suelta sin más: – Oye, ¿por qué no dejabas que Yuri escogiera su música?

\- ¿Ah? A menudo elijo la música de mis patinadores, pero también dejo que ellos lo hagan. Yuri solo me trajo una melodía una vez. Creo que la compuso alguien que conocía. No estaba mal, pero cuando le pregunté si creía que podía ganar con ella, me respondió que mejor escogiera yo la música - contesta apenado Celestino. – Yuri nunca tuvo confianza en sí misma. Le dije una y otra vez que confiara más, pero…

\- Bien, gracias – le corta Viktor. Creo que para evitar hacerme sentir mal. Le quito el celular.

Le tengo cariño a Celestino, y por eso…

\- Oye, Celestino… – me armo de valor. - ¡Voy a redimirme en el próximo Grand Prix Final!

Quiero que lo sepa. Quiero que vea que soy capaz mejorar. Que no me pienso estancar.

\- ¿Sabes? – contesta de una forma algo melancólica – quería oírte decir eso en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado.

Tras escuchar esto, las lágrimas amenazan con deslizarse sobre mi rostro.

En mi mente se forman las imágenes de una Yuri sentada en una banca, escuchando las duras críticas sobre su programa en el Grand Prix Final. Una Yuri que se sentía perdedora sin haber antes intentado de nuevo.

Me despido gentilmente de Celestino y cuelgo la llamada. Suspiro.

\- Me alegro. No me atrevía a llamarlo... - comento con alivio.

\- Yuri… - empieza Viktor. Luce algo molesto. - ¿Puedo oír la música que mencionó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Soy tu entrenador, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo siento…

\- Está bien, pero luego me enseñarás esa melodía.

De noche platico con Yuko sobre mi tema para el programa libre. Tal vez se le ocurra algo.

\- ¿Elegiste la música? – pregunta.

\- Hice que Viktor la escuchara, pero su reacción fue apagada. "Debes plantearte otras posibilidades" fue lo único que me respondió.

\- Mmmmm ya veo… Bueno, olvidé contarte que ayer me comuniqué con Yuria por whatsapp. Dice que su programa libre lo producirá una tal Lilia, ex _prima ballerina_ de no sé qué ballet… Ah, es la ex esposa de su entrenador Yakov.

\- Estupendo – le sonrío a mi amigo. Eso quiere decir que Yuria se encuentra bien y está motivada a ganar el Grand Prix Final. Igual que yo.

Entonces solo falta concentrarme en mi programa libre. Viktor opina que debería producirlo yo misma, pero no estoy segura. Siempre solía dejar que mi entrenador escogiera alguna pieza disponible e hiciera la coreografía. Pero Viktor no era así. Él hacía sus programas y componía música nueva para crear historias. Soñaba con hacer eso algún día, pero…

Más tarde, en mi habitación, le doy vueltas al asunto. Escucho la vieja melodía una y otra vez, pero no logro crear una historia. En una hoja anoto los posibles movimientos y saltos acorde con el ritmo, pero cada idea que tengo es desechada.

Dándome por vencida de momento, desbloqueo mi móvil y se me da por abrir mi cuenta de Facebook. Reviso mi Home y encuentro varias publicaciones de alguien con quien no me he comunicado hace mucho. Me animo a escribirle.

\- ¡Mhichit, qué tal!

\- ¡Yuri, cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Regresaste a Tailandia para entrenar, ¿eh?

\- Sí. Detroit se volvió aburrido sin ti, chica! Deberías visitar Bangok. Seré tu guía ;)

\- Gracias :) :) :D Oye, ¿recuerdas que me hicieron un demo musical? :3

\- Ah, sí. Frank, el pianista del conservatorio *o* ^-^ Tú le pediste que lo compusiera, ¿no? 7w7

\- Sí, pero al final quedó descartado. Las cosas se complicaron con él tras eso :/

\- Ya veo. ¿Quieres contactarte con él?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí! Intentaré averiguar dónde está. Tengo el número de un amigo suyo :3 ;) Además, apuesto a que no está enojado wuu 7w7

Esa melodía me intriga desde hace mucho. Es un poco floja, pero creo que tiene sentido. Le pedí que compusiera algo que expresara mi carrera como patinadora. Expresó muy bien mi decepcionante vida en el patinaje artístico. ¿Qué debería haber cambiado?

Bueno, por ahora no le comentaré nada a Viktor hasta que pueda comunicarme con Frank y conseguir que rehaga la música. Si todo sale bien, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Así transcurre poco más de una semana. Ya estamos en mayo, y mi entrenamiento con Viktor se vuelve más estricto. De momento nos estamos centrando en perfeccionar Eros. Creo que los saltos triples que incluyen la coreografía son demasiado sencillos para obtener un buen puntaje en lo que respecta a técnica. Solo tengo un cuadrúple. Pienso hacer tres, y Viktor está de acuerdo.

\- Hasta entonces… ¡por favor, enséñame todos los saltos que puedas hacer! – le pido una mañana, mientras desayunamos.

\- Perfecto.

Más tarde, nos dirigimos al Ice Castle a practicar.

\- Déjame hacer ese salto otra vez.

\- Wow, ya van miles de veces – jadea cansado.

\- Solo es la décimo tercera…

\- Llevo un tiempo pensándolo… – me interrumpe. – Tienes mucha resistencia.

\- Al menos tengo eso – agrego apenada.

\- Dijiste que los nervios de una competencia te hacían dar hambre – continúa Viktor. Se agacha para desatar los cordones de sus patines. Su cabello cae como una limpia cascada. Observo fijamente el remolino que tiene en su cabeza, el que se acentúa más por el tipo de corte que lleva… – No has sufrido ninguna lesión grave, y eso que eres mujer y más joven que yo…

No lo presto atención a lo que me está diciendo. Sin saber por qué, coloco mi dedo índice en su cabeza, sobre su remolino y presiono. Viktor deja de hablar. Quito rápidamente mi dedo.

¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSADO?!

\- ¡E-e-ehhhhh p-perdón, no pude evitarlo...! - me disculpo muy avergonzada. Siento cómo la sangre se me sube al rostro. Viktor se frota la cabeza, allí donde he colocado mi dedo.

\- ¿Tanto peligro corro ya? – me dice, todavía concentrado en los patines. No puedo ver la expresión que tiene.

\- _No no no_! _Everything's okay!_ –contesto sonrojada.

\- Me muero. No puedo recuperarme… - se recuesta en la pista, con los brazos extendidos. Ahora sé que está bromeando.

\- Levántate, por favor. Te vas a enfermar.

Entonces Viktor, todavía sobre el hielo, tira con fuerza de la basta de mi buzo. Me coge por sorpresa, así que trastabillo, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo… encima de él. Mi cabeza choca con fuerza contra su pecho. Rápidamente giro y me aparto a un lado.

\- L-lo siento – me disculpo muy avergonzada, sentada sobre el hielo. Lo he golpeado…

En vez de aparentar dolor, Viktor me mira conteniendo la risa. Pero no puede más:

\- ¡Hahahahahahahahaha! - ríe a más no poder, todavía recostado en el hielo.

Sin saber por qué, yo también empiezo a reír. Me vuelvo a recostar en la pista, a su lado.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ambos reímos sintiendo el hielo sobre nuestra piel.

Pasan unos días y Viktor empieza a preocuparse por mi programa libre. Estoy esperando la respuesta de Mhichit, pero no he recibido ningún correo. Y todavía no se lo he comentado a Viktor.

\- ¿Eh, aún no eliges la música? ¿Por qué no crees más en tus decisiones? – luce preocupado.

De pronto, su expresión cambia: - Por ejemplo, para inspirarte puedes intentar recordar algo de cuando tu novio te quería…

\- Ehhh… – no lo dejo terminar.

\- Es verdad, nunca has tenido novio – me mira divertido.

Un momento. ¡¿Qué sabe él sobre mí?!

Entonces vuelve a su rutina de acoso. Hacía días que no me molestaba. Ya se me hacía raro.

\- Yuri, salgamos por ahí – me dice una tarde al finalizar el entrenamiento.

\- No.

\- Yuri, bañémonos juntos – me comenta una noche, antes de cenar.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?!

\- Yuri, durmamos juntos.

\- Adiós – le cierro la puerta en la cara.

Al siguiente día de lo del portazo, mientras todavía estoy recostada en mi cama, una sensación de culpabilidad me invade. Aunque no sé el porqué. Total, a Viktor se le ocurre cada disparate…

\- ¡Buenos días, Yuri! – irrumpe Viktor en mi habitación, dando él esta vez un portazo. – Vayamos a ver el mar.

¡¿Y SI ESTABA DESNUDA O VISTIÉNDOME?! ¡Viktor es impredecible…!

Pero creo que esta vez puedo aceptar su propuesta.

Lo saco de mi habitación de otro portazo: "está bien, pero espérame" le digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rápidamente escojo los primeros jeans que tengo a la mano, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y zapatillas oscuras. Me lavo la cara, cepillo los dientes y me visto. Sujeto mi cabello en una trenza y me pongo mis anteojos.

\- Listo, vamos – le digo a Viktor, quien me espera con Makkachin en la sala. También va de jeans y zapatillas pero lleva una casaca oscura con capucha.

Caminamos con Makkachin por las calles de Hasetsu, que lucen despejadas a esta hora de la mañana. A lo lejos se pueden observar las olas chocar contra grandes peñascos, y conforme nos acercamos, el olor a arena y a sal se hace más fuerte.

Me fijo en Viktor: es unos veinte centímetros más alto que yo, y su cabello se torna entre un color dorado y plateado cuando los rayos del sol saliente le alcanzan. Brilla mucho. Es muy bonito.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos sobre un gran peñasco rectangular, cerca de la orilla. Makkachin menea la cola y se sitúa entre Viktor y yo.

\- Vaya, gaviotas. Gaviotas colinegras – comenta Viktor observando una gran bandada que cruza sobre el cielo. – Desde que vine aquí, siempre que veo las gaviotas tan temprano me acuerdo de San Petersburgo. Pensé que nunca dejaría esa ciudad, así que nunca me fijé en el canto de las gaviotas. ¿Tú sí te has fijado antes?

Para ese entonces, yo me he hecho un ovillo. He entrelazado mis manos sobre los tobillos y tengo la cabeza recostada sobre mis muslos. Está haciendo frío.

\- Sí – asiento. Por alguna razón, siento que Viktor y yo compartimos algo en común, aparte del patinaje. Aunque no sabría decir qué. – Sabes – continúo - en la Universidad de Detroit había un chico que siempre me hablaba insistentemente. Todo el tiempo. Una vez, una amiga tuvo un accidente. Yo estaba muy preocupada. Estaba en la sala de espera del hospital con este chico. Cuando me abrazó para consolarme, lo aparté instintivamente.

\- Wow, ¿por qué? – me pregunta, acariciando a Makkachin.

\- No quería que pensara que era una llorona. Además, sentí que ya estaba entrometiéndose demasiado en mis sentimientos. Y eso era algo que odiaba. Nunca he confiado demasiado en otras personas. Pero eso también me hizo ver que Minako, Yuko, Tanaka y mi familia nunca me han tratado como si fuera débil o no tuviera personalidad. Tenían fe en que seguiría creciendo como persona, y por eso siempre me dejaron mi espacio.

\- No eres débil – me dice Viktor. – Y nadie piensa que te falta personalidad.

Entonces baja la cremallera de su casaca y se la quita, quedándose solamente en una camiseta negra de manga corta. Me coloca encima la casaca para abrigarme. Debe haberse percatado que estoy temblando por el frío.

Nadie comenta nada por unos minutos.

Mientras me pongo la casaca, levanto mi cabeza y lo observo detenidamente. Los rayos del sol se asoman sobre el océano y se reflejan en su cabello rubio ceniza, haciendo que su flequillo luzca plateado. Y sus ojos más azules. Tan azules como el mar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea yo para ti? – Viktor es el primero en romper el silencio. Tiene la mirada perdida en el océano. - ¿Una figura paterna?

\- No – le respondo, recostando nuevamente mi cabeza sobre mis muslos, más abrigada por la capucha.

\- ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo?

\- Mmmmm

\- ¿Tu novio, entonces? Puedo intentarlo.

Tras oír esto último me sonrojo bastante, pero consigo ponerme de pie y le contesto: - Quiero que sigas siendo tú mismo.

Viktor levanta la mirada. Continúo:

\- Siempre te he admirado. Te estuve evitando porque no quería que vieras mis defectos. Te lo compensaré todo patinando – me sonrojo todavía más. Viktor también se pone de pie.

\- Bien, pero no te la pondré fácil. Esa es mi forma de demostrar amor – me coloca la capucha de la casaca sobre la cabeza. Sonríe.

A lo lejos, cayendo sobre el mar, los rayos del sol intentan alcanzarnos.

 _Cuando me abro, él me encuentra._

 _Debo dejar que otras personas entren a mi vida también._

Ya de noche, en mi habitación, mientras reviso mi cuenta de Facebook, me llega una solicitud de amistad. De Franklin Larousse. Frank, el chico del conservatorio. Acepto, e inmediatamente se abre la ventana de chat. Me pregunta cómo estoy, qué ha sido de mí en todo este tiempo, y me comenta que Mhichit se ha contactado con él.

\- Descuida Yuri, te ayudaré – me escribe.

\- Gracias

\- Mejor hablemos personalmente por Skype.

De repente estoy nerviosa. Hace mucho que no hablo con él, y el hacerlo directamente de un momento a otro me tensa. Pero creo que pedirle un favor tan importante como el que arregle la canción para mi programa libre es algo que se tiene que hacer personalmente. Inicio sesión y nos conectamos. Hablamos un rato y no puedo evitar tartamudear un poco. Frank me cuenta que está llevando algunos cursos en Julliard y por eso se ha mudado a New York.

\- En unos meses estaré en Tokyo para una presentación de la orquesta sinfónica. Acompañaremos a unos tenores en una puesta en escena – me comenta.

\- Pues que gusto me da oír que te va bien.

\- Quiero que vayas a verme – me dice sin rodeos.

¡¿Ahhhhhhhhh?!

\- Sí, por favor. Te enviaré dos entradas para que vayas con tu hermana si no quieres ir sola.

Lo pienso.

\- Mmmmm… p-pero tal vez esté ocupada para esa fecha, c-como es dentro de unos meses…

\- No aceptaré un NO. Salvo que sea por algo de patinaje.

No sé qué responder a eso.

\- Bueno, vale.

\- ¡Gracias,Yuri! La fecha y lugar estarán impresas en las entradas. Okay, eso sería todo. Por la canción ni te preocupes. Eso sí, quiero mis créditos, ¿eh? – luce muy contento. Tiene el cabello corto negro y ojos grises.

Nos despedimos y cierro la sesión.

Ya más tarde, en mi cama, recuerdo que a Mari no le gusta la música clásica. _"Me dirá que no, eso es más que seguro."_ Pero no quiero ir sola. Alguien que quiera acompañarme…

La primera persona que se me viene a la mente es Viktor.

Pensando esto, me quedo dormida.

\- ¡Va a rehacer la canción! – le informo al fin a Viktor por la mañana. Le cuento todo: desde el momento en que contacté a Mhichit hasta la conversación que tuve con Frank vía Spkype. Aunque omito lo del concierto sinfónico.

\- ¡Bien! Estoy impaciente por escuchar esa melodía. Ojalá no demore mucho en componerla – me sonríe.

Estamos casi a finales de mayo, y mi coreografía del programa corto, Eros, cada vez está quedando mejor. He logrado incluir algunos saltos más complicados y pulir algunos pasos de baile.

Una semana después, ya bien entrada la noche, me llega un correo de Frank. Contiene un archivo: un demo musical.

\- ¡GRACIAS FRANK! – le escribo.

Emocionada, descargo el archivo en mi celular, me coloco los audífonos y lo escucho. Dura varios minutos. Cuando termino, salgo disparada de mi habitación e irrumpo de un tirón en la Viktor, que solo tiene puerta corrediza. La luz está encendida.

\- ¡VIKTOR, ESCUCHA! – corro hacia la cama donde está recostado y me trepo. Sin querer, piso a Makkachin, quien lanza un quejido. – Lo siento – me disculpo, haciéndolo a un lado.

Le coloco a Viktor los audífonos y le doy play a la pista. Veo que tiene los ojos entrecerrados; tal vez haya estado a punto de dormirse, pero de todas maneras quiero que la escuche ahora. Estoy impaciente por saber qué opina.

En un par de minutos la música termina y Viktor sonríe, afirmando con la cabeza. No puedo contener mi felicidad.

Entonces reparo en él. Tiene el torso desnudo y la frazada solo le cubre desde los pies hasta la cintura. Estoy muy cerca suyo, casi a punto de lanzarme en su encima. Levanto la vista y encuentro sus ojos azules. Me observa fijamente, y por un segundo siento su respiración sobre mi rostro.

\- Ehhh… mañana conversamos – le digo bajándome de la cama.

Al otro día, nos dirigimos como de costumbre al Ice Castle.

\- Si quieres más impacto, ¿qué tal si el último salto es un toe loop cuádruple? – comenta Viktor apuntando en un cuadernillo.

\- ¿El último salto?

\- Creo que podrás hacerlo con tu resistencia. ¿No quieres? – me reta.

\- ¡Lo haré!

\- Bien. Ah, verdad, ¿cambiaste el tema musical? – pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Pues… - me sonrojo.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- El tema es acerca de mi amor.

Viktor se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Luego agrega con una sonrisa: - Es el mejor tema posible. Perfecto. Bien, terminemos esto.

\- ¡Sí!

Empiezo a practicar los pasos de lo que será mi nuevo programa.

Esa misma noche publican las asignaciones para el Grand Prix Final. Mi familia prepara una cena e invita a los Nishigori y al maestro Minako.

\- Bien, explicaré en qué eventos competirás – toma la palabra Viktor. – Antes de elegir a las seis mejores que competirán en el Grand Prix en Barcelona, se llevarán a cabo unas eliminatorias. Dos rondas. Esta temporada, Yuri ha sido asignada a la Copa de China. El evento será en agosto. Su ex compañera de entrenamiento, Mhichit Chulanont, también fue asignada allí – esto último lo dice mirándome. Continúa: - Y su segundo evento será en Rusia, la Copa Rostelecom, en octubre. Allí te enfrentarás a tu gran rival, Yuri Plisetsky – me sonríe.

\- ¡¿YURIAAA?! – comentan todos en la mesa.

Así que enfrentaré a Yuria en Rusia.

\- Cuidarás de la casa durante la temporada, Makkachin – Viktor lo atrae a sí y lo acaricia. Pon un momento temo que Makkachin se suba a la mesa.

\- Cuando aparezcas con Viktor como entrenador, puede que los fans del patinaje de todo el mundo te odien – comenta Yuko riendo despreocupadamente.

¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

\- Esta temporada también iré a verte - agrega un feliz Minako.

\- Sabes que te apoyamos, hija. ¡Buena suerte! – me anima papá.

Hasta ahora, creía que estaba luchando sola. Pero desde que apareció Viktor, las cosas cambiaron. Algunas cosas siguen igual, pero todo parece nuevo. Puede que no recupere nunca lo que he perdido, pero ahora veo claramente lo que tengo delante.

Los días pasan volando y mis prácticas se vuelven cada vez más exigentes.

La música de mi programa libre es muy relajante: una composición a piano. Me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo.

Los patinadores solo compiten por poco tiempo. Esta seguramente sea mi última temporada. No sé cuánto se quedará Viktor ni cuánto resistirá mi cuerpo.

 _Por favor, Dios, aunque sea solo por ahora, pero dame el tiempo de Viktor._

\- Yuri, no le pusiste nombre a la pista – comenta Viktor al finalizar mi práctica, mostrándome el CD. Con un marcador indeleble, escribo en él "YURI SOBRE EL HIELO".

\- Sí, perfecto - sonríe.

Días van, días vienen, y mientras miro televisión en mi cuarto, con Makkachin dormido en mi cama, recibo una llamada telefónica:

\- ¿Si? Diga – contesto. Hablo casi una hora.

\- Yuri, Viktor dice que ya descansaste mucho, que vayan a entrenar – irrumpe de pronto Mari. Me despido cortésmente de mi interlocutor y cuelgo la llamada. Mi hermana me mira extrañada:

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - frunce el ceño, interesada.

Le respondo preocupada:

\- Tengo que ir. A Tokyo.

NOTA DE MISAME: Ante todo gracias por las bonitas palabras que me han dedicado en sus reviews y las molestias por haberse tomado al leer este fic. Tal vez a much s no les haya gustado que sea algo similar a la historia original del anime, pero personalmente creí que los primeros capítulos del fic debían describir lo que sucedió antes de que Viktor se vuelva entrenador de Yuri. Y como ya lo es, a partir de ahora la historia se desprenderá un poco de la original, lo cual es necesario dado que Yuri en esta historia es una chica e irá adquiriendo más confianza en sí misma.

Estoy muy agradecida, y también con las críticas porque me hacen mejorar con mi trabajo. Cada felicitación y cada crítica son bien recibidas.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! No olviden dejar un review :) Un beso a tod s ;)


	5. EL AMOR DE YURI

**DISCLAIMER:** La mención a la persona que se hace en el presente capítulo es simplemente con fines recreativos. La autora de este fic admira a esta persona y, bueno... ¡ES SU CRUSH!

Yuri On Ice no me pertenece. Escribo por diversión :)

 **HOLA NUEVAMENTE!** Sé que he demorado en actualizar, pero he estado en exámenes. La universidad me consume :( … Bueno, bueno, últimamente estuve algo inspirada, así que para compensar la tardanza he subido dos capítulos. Esta vez la historia se desprende en un ochenta por ciento de la original, para mostrarnos las ocurrencias de Viktor y Yuri antes de la Copa China.

SPOILERS:

\- Cameo de… (adivinen!) 7w7

\- Escenas VIKTURI 7w7

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo:

.

.

 **EL AMOR DE YURI**

Al llegar a Tokyo, lo primero que hacemos es buscar un buen restaurant. El viaje nos ha agotado y el hambre hace que nuestro estómago vacío se retuerza a más no poder. Bueno, no tanto.

\- ¿Frituras o _seafood_?

\- _Seafood_! – exige Mari.

Observo mi reloj de pulsera: 1:17 P.M

Hemos venido a la capital para la conferencia de prensa que dará la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje. Allí presentarán a todo el equipo que representará a Japón en las eliminatorias para el Grand Prix Final. Aunque el año pasado quedé última e, inclusive, perdí en los nacionales, soy una de las mayores competidoras. Y como este año algunas patinadoras no podrán presentarse, la Federación me convocó de todas maneras. Claro que yo ya sabía de antemano que me iban a convocar, pues las dos competidoras que me superaron el año pasado han anunciado su retiro.

\- ¿Viktor ha estado antes en Tokyo? – me pregunta mi hermana mientras ingresamos al restaurant que ha escogido y tomamos asiento en una mesa cercana a las ventanas.

\- Vino para el Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje, hace unos meses… – me encojo de hombros.

\- Igual se me hace raro que no haya querido venir. Siempre anda detrás de ti – agrega con una pícara sonrisa. - ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

\- No, cómo crees Mari… - me sonrojo. – Viktor me dijo que viniera yo sola. Según él, quiere verme en la televisión hablar sobre mi tema para este año.

" _Sorpréndeme, Yuri. Quiero ver qué eres capaz de hacer por ti misma"_ Sí, eso fue lo que dijo.

\- Bueno, de todas formas es extraño.

El mozo se acerca. Mari ordena _sashimi_ y yo me decido por el tradicional _sushi_.

Conversamos sobre patinaje, sobre quiénes serán los demás competidores… hasta que el mesero trae nuestros pedidos.

\- ¿Solo estaremos un día en el hotel? – pregunta Mari llevándose a la boca un trozo de pescado.

\- Pues sí. Quiero llegar a Hasetsu lo más antes posible.

\- Para ver a Viktor - comenta Mari divertida.

\- Para entrenar – replico, observando mi plato y jugando con los palillos.

\- Bueno, al menos vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¡Que valga la pena el viaje, mujer!

\- Vale. Pero primero dejemos las cosas en el hotel.

Nuestro equipaje consiste en una maleta de ruedas. Solamente llevamos una muda de ropa cada una, y el vestido, zapatos y accesorios que vestiré en la conferencia. No es la gran cosa.

Ni bien terminamos de comer, abandonamos el restaurant y nos dirigimos al hotel en el cual hice reserva de una habitación por internet. Es sencillo, pero perfecto para pasar solo unas horas en Tokyo. Porque la conferencia será por la noche y a la primera luz del día estaremos de regreso hacia Hasetsu.

Al llegar, pedimos la llave de nuestro cuarto y nos dirigimos a éste. Dejamos allí la maleta y regresamos a la calle. Ambas vamos vestidas de jeans, zapatillas y polera. La mía es turquesa y la de Mari blanca. Y Mari lleva el cabello recogido y yo lo llevo suelto.

El tráfico es abrumador en comparación a Hasetsu. Los vehículos se desplazan a una velocidad increíble, al igual que las personas, quiénes van de un lado a otro, atestando las avenidas. Supongo que todas las capitales son así de sofocantes.

Visitamos diversos centros comerciales y tiendas de ropa y moda. En las vidrierías observamos un sinfín de vestidos de los más diversos modelos, colores y tallas, de acuerdo a la ocasión. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que andamos buscando.

\- Las joyerías deben estar en la galería de enfrente, vamos – tira Mari de mi brazo.

Así pasamos la tarde, observando joyas, desde fantasía fina hasta costosísimas piezas de oro y plata. Todo elegante. Finalmente me decido por un collar bañado en plata con un dije de piedra brillante. Muy bonito. Sin embargo, el corazón me da un brinco cuando el dependiente me dice el precio.

\- Hace juego con tu vestido. Esta noche serás la sensación del equipo nacional - comenta mi hermana cuando regresamos al hotel.

\- Muchas gracias – le respondo apenada. – No tenías que gastar tanto.

\- Descuida, es un regalo de mi parte. Te has esforzado mucho últimamente - me sonríe Mari. – Eso sí, acuérdate de tu hermana mayor cuando seas la señora Nikiforov, ¿eh? - Al decir esto último, guiña un ojo muy confiada.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Viktor es mi entrenador… - le respondo. - Además, seguro tú te casas primero.

\- ¿Yo? Já, Kousei me odia y lo sabes.

\- Eso no es cierto. Si no, no volverían todo el tiempo.

\- Esta vez es definitivo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar…? – reto a mi hermana.

Regresamos al hotel, nos bañamos y vestimos y abordamos un taxi rumbo a la estación del canal de televisión del Estado, donde se llevará a cabo la conferencia. Como siempre, Mari se encargó de mi maquillaje y peinado.

Antes de ingresar al local, mi hermana me da algunas indicaciones:

\- Camina derecha, con el mentón en alto. Y trae esos anteojos para acá – me los arranca de las manos, pues ya me los he quitado. - ¡Mírate mujer, estás bellísima!

Escogí un sencillo vestido negro con poco vuelo algo formal que cae a la altura de mis rodillas y se ciñe a mi cintura. Las mangas son cortas y el escote es moderado. Los zapatos que calzo también son negros y de tacón alto. Como accesorios llevo una fina pulsera bañada en plata, unos aretes de piedra y el collar que Mari me compró esta tarde. Ella se encargó del maquillaje: una buena base, rímel, delineador de ojos, labial rosa suave y algo de rubor. Contrariamente a cuando hice la presentación de Eros, esta vez me siento más cómoda. Supongo que el maquillaje natural va más conmigo. Bueno, y en cuanto al peinado, mi hermana me hizo una trenza francesa de lado, que cae sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Perfecto para la ocasión.

Mari, por su lado, va con un pantalón de vestir color beige algo ceñido, tacones marrones y una blusa floreada también marrón.

Ni bien ingresamos al local, el personal de recepción me conduce hacia unos asientos reservados para los competidores. Allí encuentro alguna que otra cara conocida, como Yuzuru Hanyu, quien representa a Japón en la categoría senior masculina. Sin embargo, la mayoría son jóvenes debutantes.

No tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo para que inicie la conferencia.

El Presidente de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje da un discurso sobre los talentos nacionales y lo mucho que están entrenando. No le presto mayor atención. Estoy nerviosa. Seré una de las primeras en presentar mi tema. Siempre empiezan con las patinadoras. Siguiendo el orden, primero saldrán las representantes de las categorías children y junior, y luego la de la categoría senior. O sea, yo.

 _Espero hacerlo bien…_

Me irá bien, Este tema lo he creado con Viktor, y el nombre que le di representa lo que siento hacia las personas que han sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo.

Una a una van saliendo las demás competidoras, hasta que finalmente llega mi turno.

\- Aquí tenemos a Yuri Katsuki – anuncia el presentador. – Será la líder del panorama femenino en Japón. Adelante.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al micrófono, sosteniendo en un lienzo de madera el nombre de mi tema.

\- Por favor, muéstranos tu tema para este año, Katsuki.

Le doy vuelta al lienzo y lo muestro al público. Los flashes no se hacen esperar.

En el lienzo he escrito el kanji de "AMOR". Lo coloco sobre un mostrador para que esté al alcance de la vista de todos y tomo el micrófono con ambas manos. Me dirijo a los presentes.

 _Escúchame, Viktor, aunque no me entiendas del todo._

\- Mi tema para el Grand Prix de este año es el amor – los flashes regresan ni bien empiezo. – Mi carrera en el patinaje ha recibido el apoyo de mucha gente, pero nunca había pensado en el amor. Por suerte tuve un entorno positivo, pero no lo aproveché. Pensaba que había estado luchando sola. Pero cuando Viktor vino y se hizo mi entrenador, me mostró algo totalmente distinto. Algo que siempre formó parte de mí. Mi amor se centra en mi relación con Viktor, mi familia y mi ciudad. Por primera vez fui capaz de ver el amor que me rodea. Ese amor que siempre me ha acompañado.

Dicho esto, me percato que todo el local luce silencioso. Solo se escucha mi voz. Agrego:

\- Gracias a Viktor, he mejorado como persona y como patinadora, y es algo por lo que estoy en deuda con él. ¡Por eso, ahora que sé qué es el amor y he crecido gracias a él, lo demostraré consiguiendo el oro en el Grand Prix Final!

Con esto termino mi presentación. Los aplausos inundan la sala. El presentador me felicita por mis palabras y me desea suerte. Estoy saliendo en televisión nacional. Mi familia y amigos en Hasetsu deben estar reunidos en mi casa, viéndome en estos momentos. Viktor seguro dirá que no entiende nada y Yuko tendrá que traducirle en inglés, el idioma en el que nos comunicamos con él.

Luego de una pequeña recepción, Mari y yo regresamos al hotel. Y al otro día, muy temprano, volvemos a Hasetsu.

.

Makkachin es el primero en salir a recibirnos, moviendo alegremente su cola. A pesar de tener más de diez años, todavía puede sostenerse en dos patas y saltar con agilidad, aunque muy pocas veces. Tras él, mamá viene corriendo a saludarnos, seguida de Viktor. Se detienen frente a nosotras.

\- Estuviste genial, Yuri – Viktor sonríe y se acerca. Me da un ligero abrazo.

\- Es verdad, Yuri. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti – me dice mamá.

\- Gracias, mamá – le doy un abrazo.

\- Oigan, ¿no hay saludos para mí? ¡Me encargué del maquillaje y todo lo demás! – refunfuña Mari. - Ahora soy oficialmente su manager.

Ingresamos a la casa y papá nos saluda. Me dirijo a mi habitación y dejo la maleta sobre mi cama. Tengo que sacar la ropa de Mari y devolvérsela. De pronto, un suave golpe capta mi atención. Volteo instintivamente hacia la puerta y encuentro a Viktor recostado sobre ésta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

\- Bueno, ya descansaste. Ahora, a continuar con tu entrenamiento – resopla.

\- ¿Ahhhhh? Apenas me fui un día – contesto mientras abro la maleta.

\- Tu tema del programa libre es muy tentador. Me gusta. Tenemos que trabajar más en él. Pero está bien, tómate hoy el día libre. Mañana empezaremos temprano. – Dicho esto me guiña un ojo y sale de mi habitación.

¿Ehhhhhh? ¡¿Viktor se quiere hacer el entrenador modelo?!

.

Mamá nos llama a desayunar. Aunque ya son más de las nueve de la mañana, quiere que nos reunamos como familia. Esta incluye, por supuesto también, a Viktor. En los pocos meses que lleva viviendo con nosotros, se ha ganado el cariño de mis padres. Y a mi hermana digamos que no le cae mal.

\- Y ahora que has vuelto al patinaje, ¿piensas dedicarte exclusivamente a eso? - suelta papá sin más mientras comemos. - Es decir, te has graduado el año pasado de la universidad…

Todos en la mesa dejan de comer y me observan esperando una respuesta.

\- C-claro que no – respondo eligiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras. - Solo podré patinar hasta determinada edad. Por ejemplo, pasados los treinta sería complicado seguir compitiendo, así que tendré que ejercer mi profesión. Pero por ahora quiero centrarme en el patinaje – me sonrojo ligeramente.

\- Solo preguntaba. Sabes que apoyamos todas tus decisiones, Yuri – me sonríe papá.

\- Es cierto, hija – agrega mamá.

El desayuno transcurre sin más. Ayudo a lavar los trastes y me dirijo a mi habitación. Me recuesto en mi cama y desbloqueo mi móvil. Encuentro un mensaje de Facebook. De Frank.

\- ¡Yuri, ya tengo las entradas! Te las estaré enviando en estos días. El concierto será el 15 de julio. Ya verás cuando te lleguen allí todos los detalles :)

\- Ok, gracias Frank! – le escribo.

Tengo que ir a ese concierto. Frank compuso la música para mi programa libre, y prácticamente no me cobró ni un centavo. A cambio, solo me pide que vaya a verlo tocar el piano…

De noche, irrumpo en la habitación de Mari:

\- Sabes que no me gusta – me dice moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

\- ¡Por favor…! No quiero ir sola – le pido.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Viktor que te acompañe? – su expresión cambia y se torna divertida. - ¡Él irá encantadísimo!

\- Bueno, le preguntaré entonces – me doy por vencido.

No sé qué pensará Viktor…

De pronto, escuchamos un ruido extraño. Un gemido. Viene de la cocina. Poco a poco, el sonido va incrementándose hasta convertirse en un claramente perceptible llanto de mujer.

\- ¡MAMAAAAAÁÁÁ! – gritamos Mari y yo a coro, saliendo disparadas del cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontramos a mamá llorando abrazada a Viktor, quien luce desconcertado. Parece no saber qué hacer para calmarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – digo en un susurro, asustada.

Viktor me hace señas, apuntando hacia un teléfono móvil que hay sobre la mesa. El teléfono de mamá.

Mamá se suelta de Viktor, inhala y exhala un par de veces y finalmente nos cuenta lo sucedido:

\- Ha fallecido su tía Sayumi– nos informa entre lágrimas. – Vayan a llamar a su papá.

Mari sale a buscarlo a las aguas termales.

Abrazo a mamá un rato. Conozco a la tía Sayumi. Aunque no le he frecuentado mucho porque vive lejos, en Hokkaido, siempre me cayó muy bien. Debe ser muy doloroso perder un hermano. No me imagino un mundo sin Mari.

Viktor observa la escena y abandona en silencio la cocina, dejándonos solas.

Cuando papá llega, tranquiliza a mamá y se encierran en su habitación. Mari, Viktor y yo nos dirigimos a las nuestras.

.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en San Petersburgo – Rusia…**_ **(POV YURIA)**

Así que el tema de la gorda es el amor. ¡Vaya cursilería! Aunque eso era de esperarse de ella.

\- Yakov y Lilia ya deben estar por llegar – escribo.

\- Ponle ganas :) – me responde Yuko.

\- Gracias, de ahí hablamos :) ;)

La pista de patinaje está prácticamente vacía. Siento pisadas tras de mí. Volteo y…

\- ¡BUUUUUUHH! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Te asusté?

Esa risa estresante solo puede pertenecer a una persona: Mila Babicheva.

\- ¿Qué haces? Uyyy, ¿whatsappeando con algún novio que dejaste en Japón? – pregunta con sorna.

\- No molestes, Mila. – espeto. - Estás así porque terminaste con el jugador de Rugby, ¿no? – bufo mientras bloqueo mi móvil y lo guardo en mi mochila.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – se calma un poco. Recoge su cabello rojizo con un carmín y comenta riendo: - Solo bromeaba, aún eres muy niña para tener novio.

\- ¡No soy una niña! Y tampoco estoy interesada en esas cosas – suelto sin más, sujetando también mi cabello en una coleta.

\- Bueno, pero te gustará al menos alguien, ¿o me equivoco? – ríe. - ¿Qué me dices de Viktor?

\- ¿AHHHHHHHH? ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡ES UN ANCIANO! Puuuaaaaajjjjjj – saco la lengua.

\- Bueno, pero fuiste a Japón…

\- Porque quería que me coreografiara un programa – la interrumpo. Pero no sé qué más decir, ya que fue la gorda quien ganó el Aguas Termales On Ice…

\- Y lo conseguiste. Ese Ágape es increíble. Pero veré la forma de superarlo – me guiña un ojo.

Cierto, este año competiré contra Mila. Ambas representamos a Rusia en la categoría femenina, y aunque en las primeras eliminatorias no nos enfrentaremos (yo fui asignada a Canadá y Mila a China, al igual que la gorda), si las dos logramos clasificar al Grand Prix, pelearemos en la final. A los entrenadores eso no les importa, siempre y cuando gane Rusia… Pero para nosotras es un reto personal.

\- Ya te quiero ver compitiendo contra Isabella Yang – Mila saca una botella de agua de su mochila.

\- Aggggghh, ni menciones a esa tipa – hago un gesto de desagrado. – Es tan insoportable como su novio.

\- Se cree la muy regia, es vanidosa y altanera – agrega Mila. - ¡Ay JJ, te amo bebé! – remeda a Isabella. - ¡El JJ Style de mi amor es el mejor! – continúa burlándose.

\- Y sus fans, ¡qué asco! Las lovers no sé qué… - le sigo el juego.

\- Las " _Bella lovers_ " y las " _JJ girls_ ". Bueno, supongo que eso pasa cuando tu novio es patinador igual que tú. ¡Pffff, qué aburrido! – resopla.

De repente, alguien coloca una mano en nuestras espaldas. Giramos rápidamente y…

\- ¡HASTA CUÁNDO VAN A SEGUIR PARLOTEANDO! ¡LLEVAN UN BUEN RATO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS! – bufa Yakov. No le damos importancia, como siempre, pero cuando Lilia se acerca, entramos a la pista de patinaje lo más pronto posible. Con ella es otra cosa.

\- ¡Buenos días, señora! – la saludamos.

.

 _ **Volviendo a Hasetsu, en un hotel de aguas termales…**_

Al día siguiente del fallecimiento de la tía Sayumi, muy temprano por la mañana, papá irrumpe en mi habitación. Me pide que vaya a la sala, que es importante. Entre sueños, bostezando con la cara adormecida y los pies descalzos, lo sigo. Al llegar, encontramos allí a Mari y a Viktor, quienes tienen cara de haberse levantado recién, también. Me parece que Mari viste un pijama celeste y Viktor su yukata verde del hotel.

Bostezo una vez más y me froto los ojos. Entonces, ya más despejada, reparo en mí: como está avanzada la primavera y el calor ya está empezando a hacerse presente cada vez más fuerte, decidí dormir con un short rosado que apenas cubre mi trasero y una camiseta blanca cortita de tirantes, que deja al descubierto mi ombligo. No tendría por qué avergonzarme, pero…

Cuando mi mirada cruza la de un soñoliento Viktor, siento que los colores se me suben al rostro. Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza. Sin embargo, mamá irrumpe en la sala vestida y cargando un gran bolso, trayéndome de regreso a la triste realidad y haciendo que la forma en la que estoy vestida parezca un problema insignificante, de otro mundo.

\- Iremos a Hokkaido – nos informa papá. – Mari, te quedas a cargo del hotel… - luce pensativo. - Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor cerrar por unos días. Sí, es lo mejor. Bien, cuídense.

\- Sí – asentimos mi hermana y yo. – Mándales nuestras condolencias a los demás familiares – dice apenada mi hermana.

\- En verdad lo siento – comenta Viktor.

Papá y mamá se van por unos días a Hokkaido.

\- ¿Y ahora? – nos dice Mari a Viktor y a mí cuando papá y mamá se han marchado.

\- Bueno, voy a vestirme – les digo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Ya cambiada, ayudo a Mari a preparar el desayuno. En vez de sentarnos en la mesa, los tres nos cruzamos de piernas sobre el tatami.

\- Pueden ir a entrenar, yo cuidaré la casa – mi hermana comenta con la boca llena.

\- _Don't you bother!_ Practicaremos por la tarde – le dice Viktor, llevándose a la boca con los palillos un trozo de carne. – Eso sí, me gustaría saber si conocen alguna clínica veterinaria cerca de aquí.

Acompaño a Viktor a la clínica. Las calles de Hasetsu están despejadas, y los cerezos lucen en su máximo esplendor, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto muy colorido. A nuestro lado, Makkachin camina meneando la cola con tal docilidad que no es necesario sujetarlo con una correa. Tanto Viktor como yo vamos vestidos de forma casual; sin embargo, Viktor lleva lentes de sol. Quiere evitar ser reconocido: aunque él siempre se muestra amable con sus fans, esta vez no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente, pues en la tarde reanudaremos los ensayos de mi coreografía del programa libre. Nos detenemos frente a un cerezo. Viktor lo observa con curiosidad, tomando entre sus manos un pétalo de flor.

\- Oye, Viktor, ¿cómo conseguiste a Makkachin? – le pregunto mirándolo de reojo. Sus ojos azules están concentrados en el árbol.

\- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, de cuando cumplí quince – voltea y me sonríe.

\- ¿Un regalo de tus papás?

No me responde. Entonces recuerdo que…

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_

\- Ehhhhh… y-yo… – me pongo triste.

\- Descuida, fue un regalo de mamá – me contesta con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy distinta de las que estoy acostumbrada a ver.

 _Lo siento, Viktor._

De pronto, Viktor se me acerca, y… acaricia con su mano mi mejilla izquierda. Levanto la mirada y encuentro sus ojos. Sonríe. Me sonrojo y me da una palmadita en la cabeza.

\- Bien, sigamos – me dice, alejándose del cerezo.

Al llegar a la clínica, el veterinario le hace a Viktor algunas preguntas sobre Makkachin: cuántos años tiene, qué tipo de alimentos consume, qué vacunas ha recibido… Hago de traductora.

Mientras examinan a Makkachin, Viktor me comenta:

\- Quiero asegurarme que esté bien. Cuando dentro de un mes vayamos a China, se quedará en tu casa…

\- Descuida, Mari lo cuidará y atenderá muy bien – le interrumpo.

El veterinario nos informa que, debido a su edad, Makkachin debe pasar consulta por lo menos una vez cada dos meses.

.

Regresamos a casa y mi hermana ya ha preparado el almuerzo:

\- Se demoraron tanto que tuve que prepararlo yo sola. Pues mañana lo harás tú, Yuri – me apunta con uno de sus palillos.

\- Está bien, está bien.

.

Por la tarde nos dirigimos al Ice Castle Hasetsu a seguir con mi entrenamiento. Los primeros días de julio transcurren rápidamente, y mi primera competencia será en agosto, en China. Desearía tener el poder de detener el tiempo, o por lo menos hacer que mis días de entrenamiento se prolonguen un poco más.

\- Ese salto está flojo. _Again_!

\- ¡Sí!

Practico una y otra vez,

\- Debes marcar un poco más tu Ina Bauer – me aconseja.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me quiebro más?

\- Exacto. Entrégate por completo a la música. Este programa representa el amor, ¿verdad? Pues vívelo.

 _¿Debo vivir el amor?_

En la noche, en mi habitación, mientras navego por internet, recibo un mensaje de Frank:

\- Hey, Yuri, ya envié las entradas. Mañana o pasado te estarán llegando :)

¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! Aún no se lo he preguntado a Viktor…

¿Querrá ir?

Muy temprano por la mañana, Mari irrumpe de un portazo en mi habitación:

\- Pasaré el día fuera. Kousei me llamó y dijo que quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije – replico bostezando.

\- Bien, igual hoy te toca cocinar a ti – me dice. - Estaré de regreso temprano, como a las siete. Si van a practicar al Ice Castle, no olviden echar llave a la casa. Ah, y no hagan nada malo, ¿eh?- me guiña un ojo divertida.

Mari se arregla y sale de la casa. Me levanto de la cama y me doy un estirón. Aún es temprano y Viktor debe estar durmiendo. Me acerco a su habitación y golpeo suavemente la puerta corrediza.

\- Adelante – me dice.

Deslizo la puerta y me detengo. Viktor se encuentra recostado en su cama, mirando su móvil y con Makkachin en su regazo. Tiene el torso desnudo. Creo que siempre duerme sin camiseta, o con la yukata del hotel.

\- Mari pasará el día fuera – le informo. – Hoy prepararé yo el desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece comer? – le pregunto con algo de timidez.

En su rostro se forma una gran sonrisa.

\- _Wow_ , ¿cocinarás tú? _Perfect!_ – luce feliz, al punto de que parecen brillarle los ojos. – Espera un segundo, voy contigo. Estaba vistiéndome, pero me distraje con el móvil. – me dice animado, con un acento algo aniñado. Hace a Makkachin a un lado, se pone de pie y sale de la cama… semidesnudo. No me he percatado que solamente lleva puestos unos ceñidos bóxer azul oscuro, dejando al descubierto su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo. Mari no exageraba. En verdad me recuerda a esas esculturas de dioses griegos que hay en los museos de Europa y que solamente he visto en fotografías.

Me da la espalda y rápidamente saca de un armario unos pantalones buzo grises y una camiseta negra. Se viste con ellos.

\- Listo, vamos – se me acerca.

¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH? ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO, POR QUÉ SIGO AQUÍ?!

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta despreocupadamente. Debo tener el rostro de un color rojo intenso. No es para menos. En vez de salir de la habitación, como era correcto, me quedé observando cómo se vestía. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! No era mi intención, pero…

Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Estoy avergonzada y nerviosa, pero tengo que preparar el desayuno.

Mientras pico la carne con un cuchillo, Viktor se encarga de lavar algunas verduras. No sabe cocinar.

\- Hasta ahora no me acostumbro a un desayuno japonés – comenta concentrado en unos tomates.

\- Bueno, aquí comemos bastante…

\- Sí, la comida es deliciosa – replica.

\- Pero debes estar acostumbrado a solo leche, pan, cereal…

De pronto, siento que algo rodea mi cintura. Bajo vista hacia ella y descubro un par de manos sujetándola. Cuando giro desconcertada, encuentro el rostro de Viktor. El agarre se torna más fuerte. De un momento a otro me tiene abrazada. Pierdo todo dominio de mi cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada sobre mi cuello, y me limito a escuchar lo que me susurra al oído: - Un plato preparado por Yuri solo para mí. Estupendo.

Dicho esto me suelta.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, e intento concentrarme en la sopa que estoy preparando, mientras mi sonrosado rostro poco a poco va adquiriendo su tono pálido natural. Cuando todo está listo, sirvo dos tazones de sopa y nos sentamos a la mesa.

\- _Itadakimasu_ (gracias por la comida) – rezo de costumbre y tomamos lo palillos.

\- _Bkýcho_! – comenta Viktor con la boca llena. – Eres muy buena en la cocina, Yuri – me sonríe. Luce feliz.

.

Más tarde nos dirigimos al Ice Castle Hasetsu, a seguir con las prácticas de mi programa libre.

La música a piano es bellísima. Cada nota es tocada con tal precisión, de ensueño… Además, los pasos de baile los elegí yo misma, claro que con la ayuda de Viktor, quien se encarga también de distribuir mis saltos a lo largo de la melodía.

\- Vaya, veo que está quedando cada vez mejor – me felicita Yuko al observar parte de la coreografía de mi programa libre.

\- El maestro Minako sugirió que incluyera algunos pasos de ballet.

\- Pues no se equivocó – sonríe mi amigo.

.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Mari ya se encuentra ahí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

\- Bah!, lo mismo de siempre – espeta.

\- Discutieron otra vez – replico.

Entonces reparamos en el piso. Justo detrás de la puerta hay un sobre de papel manila naranja. Mari lo recoge y le da vuelta, y descubrimos que tiene un sello de la oficina de correros y otros tantos en inglés. El nombre del destinatario es YURI KATSUKI. Y el del remitente…

\- ¡E-e-es para m-mi! – tartamudeo y le arranco el sobre de las manos a mi hermana.

\- ¿Ehhhh? – se sorprende Mari. Piensa unos segundos y su expresión cambia: - Bueno, si es lo que creo… - me mira divertida.

Detrás de nosotras, Viktor observa la escena con curiosidad, pero no comenta nada.

Ya en mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama y mirando hacia el techo, pienso en todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora: tengo al mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov como entrenador, voy a representar a mi país en una competencia internacional y por si fuera poco he creado mi propio programa libre. También he conseguido ponerme en contacto con otras personas, como mi amiga Mhichit y Frank, y he presentado mi tema de patinaje para este año: el amor. Sin Viktor, me hubiera sido más difícil lograr todo esto. Tal vez no imposible, pero para una persona como yo, que antes de conocer a Viktor se daba por vencida muy fácilmente, no hubiera sido nada sencillo. Algunas veces está riendo, otras acosándome, e incluso unas pocas lo he visto serio y quizás melancólico; pero Viktor de alguna manera ha cambiado mi mundo. Sí, eso fue lo que justamente dije en la conferencia en Tokyo. Y ahora estoy aquí, con dos entradas en mi mano para un concierto sinfónico. Otra vez Tokyo. Mari no quiere ir, así que, Viktor, una vez más, tendré que pedirte un favor…

Lo encuentro en la sala, mirando la televisión mientras acaricia a Makkachin.

\- No sé cómo puedes divertirte viendo eso si apenas entiendes japonés – le comento divertida. Hago un gran esfuerzo por parecer natural, pero estoy segura que no me sale nada bien. Además, casi siempre es Viktor quien inicia la conversación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – voltea y me mira fijamente.

Maldición. No puedo seguir actuando tan despreocupada, así que me sonrojo cuando le entrego lo que tengo en las manos. Viktor lo recibe y lee atentamente.

\- Tengo que ir… - empiezo. Las palabras se me amontonan en la boca, pero no logro articularlas.

\- Entiendo… – me dice Viktor, levantando la vista.

\- P-pero no hay quien me a-acompañe… - la voz me tiembla, pero finalmente me decido: - VIKTOR, ¿ME ACOMPAÑARÍAS? ¡POR FAVOR…!

\- Viktor me observa fijamente, y por unos segundos me sostiene la mirada. No puedo saber qué está pensando, así que…

\- Por supuesto, Yuri – me sonríe. – Me gusta la música clásica.

 _Gracias una vez más, Viktor._

.

.

.

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia, crítica o pedido? No olviden dejar sus reviews, por favor! Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo e ir mejorando.

PD: Gracias a Evangeline-Darkness12 por los chocolates!

PD2: Sorry Yukime Hiwatari :( , sé que querías a Milo, pero decidí dejarla mujer para que la historia de Yuria tenga más trama (adivinen, adivinen 7w7).

Continúen con la lectura del capítulo 6! XD


	6. PREVIAS A LA COPA CHINA

**PREVIAS A LA COPA CHINA**

Cada vez que vengo a Tokyo, no puedo evitar sorprenderme de lo enorme y moderno que es. Y congestionado. Más aún a estas horas de la tarde.

Viktor, Mari y yo nos dirigimos en un taxi al hotel. Al igual que la vez pasada, solo estaremos allí un par de horas y luego regresaremos a Hasetsu. Mi entrenamiento en estos momentos es prioridad.

Cuando le dijimos a Mari que ambos iríamos a Tokyo al concierto, no lo dudó ni un segundo y se apuntó también. _"Pues cambié de opinión. No me gusta la música clásica, pero quiero distraerme un rato"_ fue su excusa. ¿Le creo? Bueno, si lo que quiere es olvidarse de Kousei… Por otro lado, papá y mamá llegaron hace un par de días de Hokkaido, así que ellos se quedaron en casa.

Separamos dos habitaciones en el hotel: una para Viktor y la otra la compartiré con mi hermana.

\- Vamos a alistarnos – le digo a Viktor.

\- Sí, de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde – responde dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mari y yo entramos a la nuestra.

\- ¿Y qué harás tú por mientras? – le pregunto sentándome en la cama.

\- Pues iré a dar una vuelta por ahí – replica abriendo nuestro equipaje.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dudo un momento.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sabes que no me gusta la música clásica. Pero si no venía yo, ¿quién se iba a encargar de tu maquillaje y vestido? – resopla. – Eres muy torpe para esas cosas.

\- Gracias – le sonrío apenada.

\- Gracias nada. Quiero distraerme un momento también.

Me abalanzo sobre mi hermana y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

\- Bien, Yuri, ahora ve a darte una ducha. Desempacaré el vestido y los zapatos. ¡Hoy tienes que deslumbrar! – comenta entretenida. - ¡Ya quisiera ver la cara que pondrán Viktor y el tal Frank cuando aparezcas delante de ellos! Já, quizás hasta peleen por ti – ríe divertida.

\- Ya estás imaginando cosas - le respondo cogiendo una toalla y dirigiéndome al baño.

Una hora más tarde, Mari ya se ha encargado de todo. Me dirijo al baño para lavarme las manos que se han ensuciado de _lipstick_ rosa y evitar mancharme el vestido (sin querer restregué mis labios), cuando oigo que la puerta de la habitación se abre. Se oyen voces conversando. Debe ser Viktor.

De repente estoy nerviosa. Aunque no sé el por qué. Viktor ya me ha visto la otra vez con el vestuario de Eros…

Abro la puerta del baño y salgo. Efectivamente, Viktor se encuentra conversando con Mari. Ambos voltean a verme. Estoy segura que me sonrojo demasiado.

\- ¡¿Qué te parece, Viktor?! ¿Verdad que está bellísima? ¡Soy una genio! – comenta Mari riendo.

Viktor no responde por algunos segundos. Me observa fijamente, pero no puedo adivinar qué está pensando. Finalmente responde con una ligera sonrisa:

\- Claro que sí.

Él lleva un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbatín también negro. Muy apuesto, muy guapo. Como en la sección de sociales de las revistas, en la que siempre aparece. Es la primera vez que lo veo vestido así de elegante frente a mis ojos.

En cuanto a mí… bueno, Mari sugirió un vestido violeta de encaje sin mangas ni tirantes, el cual se ciñe a mi cintura y cae bajo mis rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón alto que calzo son plateados, y los accesorios que llevo como un collar, aretes colgantes y pulsera, son de piedra brillante transparente. En cuanto al maquillaje, mi hermana me aplicó base, rímel negro y delineador también negro para destacar mis ojos. Estuve de acuerdo con el labial rosa, ya que me gustan más los tonos pasteles, y finalmente Mari me aplicó rubor en los pómulos para perfilarlos. Y entre las dos pensamos que estaría bien llevar esta vez el cabello suelto.

\- _Well…, are we ready_? – le pregunto tímidamente a Viktor.

\- _Yes, c'mon_ – abre la puerta del cuarto, invitándome a salir primero.

En el pasillo, algunas personas nos observan con curiosidad y cuchichean en voz baja. Esperamos que nadie se percate de quiénes somos, pero…

\- ¡Es el patinador ruso! – exclama una chica. -¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dos chicas más se acercan corriendo hasta nosotros y nos piden una foto.

\- _Of course_! – responde Viktor, sonriendo para el selfie. En cuanto a mí, mantengo una expresión algo rígida.

Salimos del hotel y abordamos un taxi rumbo al Tokyo Takarazuka, el teatro donde se llevará a cabo la puesta en escena.

Al llegar, simplemente me limito a observar enmudecida el enorme edificio. Es muy moderno y lujoso. En el estacionamiento se encuentran aparcados números automóviles, todos muy elegantes. Entonces comprendo que Mari no se ha equivocado: no se trata de cualquier concierto, la orquesta sinfónica de Julliard acompañará a los tenores del Bach Collegium Japan en su puesta en escena. Una entrada a un evento de esta magnitud debe costar mucho. Y Frank me dio dos entradas. Increíble.

\- Adelante – nos da la bienvenida un elegante anfitrión. Viktor, entonces, me ofrece su brazo. Dudo unos instantes.

\- Vamos – me dice.

Finalmente me decido, y tomados del brazo ingresamos al recinto.

El local es muy amplio y hay bastante gente. Se trata de personas refinadas, burgueses. Escogemos asientos en la platea, cerca al escenario, y nos sentamos.

\- Hay demasiadas personas – le comento a Viktor.

\- Así son estos eventos – me responde al oído. Porque el presentador ya ha salido al escenario.

\- Muy buenas noches con todos los presentes – inicia con una reverencia. – ¡Esta noche tenemos el agrado de presentarles la ópera obra _Che Gelida Manina_ , interpretada por los tenores del Bach Collegium Japan, auspiciados por la compañía Dengaku! En el acompañamiento tenemos unos invitados internacionales. ¡Desde los Estados Unidos de América, la orquesta sinfónica de Julliard College!

Se abre el telón y uno a uno van haciendo su ingreso los músicos con sus instrumentos: violinistas, flautistas, trompetistas, chelistas… Todos van vestidos de esmoquin,… hasta que reconozco a un chico de cabello corto negro: Frank. Toma posición en el piano principal, y la música empieza.

La melodía que interpretan es al inicio lenta, pero luego va adquiriendo agilidad. Los tenores aparecen en escena disfrazados y la función da inicio. La historia trata de un par de jóvenes bohemios que viven en un barrio latino de París en la década de 1840. Muy entretenida. Viktor y yo no hablamos en lo que dura cada acto, y en lo intermedios comentamos lo que puede suceder en la siguiente escena. Para cuando la obra finaliza y el telón cae, el público está más que cautivado y satisfecho, y aplaude con júbilo.

\- Muchas gracias por su presencia – vuelve a salir a escena el presentador. – ¡Ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro, les traemos una pieza original compuesta e interpretada por el joven Franklin Larousse, pianista principal de la orquesta sinfónica del Julliard College! – exclama.

Viktor y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, pero sin perder de vista a Frank. El primer arreglo que toca, el primer acorde y…

Está tocando YURI SOBRE EL HIELO, la música de mi programa libre.

La melodía en vivo es hermosa. Inicia lenta para luego sumergirse en una velocidad acompasada, ralentizarte otra vez y finalmente acelerar un desenlace conmovedor. Cada tecla que presiona parece tener una personalidad única, contar una misma historia desde diversas perspectivas. La platea observa en silencio, anonadada. Igual que nosotros. Cuando Frank finaliza su pieza, el público se pone de pie y lo aplaude eufóricamente. Viktor y yo hacemos lo mismo. Fue simplemente espectacular.

El presentador despide a todos y la gente empieza a salir. Como se amontonan unos tras otros, decidimos esperar a que los demás se retiren.

\- Fue genial – le comento con una sonrisa.

\- Bonito gesto de su parte – suelta Viktor.

Al ver que ya queda poca gente en la platea, nos dirigimos a la salida. Caminamos en medio de algunas personas que parecen haber reconocido a Viktor, pues murmuran entre ellas y nos señalan. De pronto, siento que una mano tira de mi brazo y me sujeta con fuerza.

\- ¡Yuri…! – oigo tras de mí una voz. La voz de Frank. Tanto Viktor como yo volteamos y nos encontramos frente a frente con él. Nadie dice nada durante algunos segundos. Finalmente ese Frank quien se atreve a romper el silencio:

\- Yuri, ¡cuánto tiempo! – me saluda con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Hola, Frank – hago una reverencia al estilo japonés. - P-pues… - no me decido. ¿Se refiere a la puesta en escena o a la interpretación solista de su pieza?

\- Fue estupendo, muchas gracias – me corta Viktor. – Tanto Yuri como yo te estamos muy agradecidos – le sonríe a Frank. - ¿Verdad, Yuri? – se dirige a mí, atrayéndome a él y rodeando mi espaldas y hombros con su brazo.

¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- B-bueno… - no sé qué decir.

\- Ya veo… – suelta Frank, mirando de Viktor a mí y de mí a Viktor. - Bien, eso era todo. Les deseo suerte. Nos vemos – se despide con una sonrisa. Y se aleja.

¿Ehhhhhhh?

De un momento a otro, por alguna extraña razón me siento mal. Seguramente porque no fui capaz de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. Por haber compuesto la melodía de mi programa libre y por haberme invitado a su presentación.

¿Qué hago? Ya lo sé.

\- Espera, Viktor – le digo girándome a él y retirando su brazo de mis hombros. – Quiero hablar con él. A solas.

Viktor me mira sorprendido.

Corro en dirección a Frank. Es difícil hacerlo con el vestido y los tacones puestos, pero no importa. Lo alcanzo a la salida del teatro, mientras conversa con alguien.

\- ¡FRANK, ESPERA! – grito. Quiero que me escuche.

\- ¿Yuri? – se sorprende al verme llegar agitada. Camina hacia mí - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Y-yo, verás… - busco las palabras. - ¡GRACIAS POR LA INVITACIÓN! ¡Y GRACIAS POR COMPONER LA MELODÍA DE MI PROGRAMA LIBRE! – hago una reverencia.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

\- No te preocupes. Fue bueno volver a verte y saber que estás bien – me responde con una sonrisa.

\- No, en serio. Estuviste fabuloso – le sonrío. Los nervios se han ido hace rato. Estoy siendo sincera con él. – Sabes, ¡hasta Viktor quedó fascinado con tu interpretación! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo!

\- ¿Viktor? – me pregunta extrañado. Luego, abre enormemente los ojos y la boca, y se lleva una mano a ésta.

\- ¡V-VIKTOR! – exclama. – Ahora entiendo… ¡¿dónde está?! - gira como loco mirando en todas las direcciones. A lo lejos, caminando hacia la entrada, divisamos a Viktor. Se acerca a nosotros.

\- ¡Hey! – corre Frank hacia él. Lo alcanza. Yo lo sigo.

\- ¡¿TÚ ERES VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, EL ENTRENADOR DE YURI, VERDAD?! – le pregunta casi gritando.

\- Sí, mucho gusto – Viktor se rasca la cabeza y sonríe.

\- Y-yo en verdad te admiro. Verás, no te reconocí, lo siento… – se disculpa Frank. - ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo y tomarte una foto conmigo? - le pide ahora emocionado a Viktor.

\- Por supuesto.

Frank enciende la cámara de su móvil y cuando posan para el selfie, me llama:

\- Yuri, ven.

Me acerco, y los tres nos tomamos la foto. Salimos sonriendo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – nos dice Frank. - Suerte en la competencia, Yuri – se dirige a mí. Me da un apretón de manos. – Ahora somos amigos, ¿no? – me guiña un ojo.

\- Por supuesto que sí – le sonrío.

\- Y mío también – agrega Viktor sonriendo como un niño.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿SOY AMIGO DE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?! – exclama feliz Frank. – Bueno, nos vemos. Suerte en todo. Cualquier cosa no duden en buscarme – le da un ligero abrazo a Viktor y luego otro a mí.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a cenar? – propone Viktor con una sonrisa algo tonta.

\- Ehhhhh, ¿en serio? - le brillan los ojos a Frank.

El restaurant al que ingresamos es muy elegante. Pedimos comida italiana y champagne.

\- La melodía que creaste es sensacional – comenta Viktor.

\- Pensé en la carrera de Yuri en el patinaje.

\- Pues te quedó muy bien. Con esa melodía se podrían crear un sinfín de coreografías.

\- Tampoco es para tanto…

Pierdo el hilo de la conversación. Quién pensaría que unos meses antes estaría aquí, en Tokyo, cenando con Viktor Nikiforov y con Frank.

\- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! – exclama Viktor. Desbloquea su móvil y marca un número. – _Hi_! _I'm Viktor Nikiforov_ … - se presenta. Continúa hablando con alguien. Le dice que es amigo de un gran pianista. Habla por unos minutos y cuelga.

\- Listo, Frankie – le dice a Frank. - ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la presentación aquí en Tokyo?

\- Pues regresar a New York….

\- Un conocido mío, Ronald Winchester, me debe un favor, y como hace tiempo andaba buscando un pianista…

-¡RONALD WINCHESTER! ¿EL DUEÑO DEL ROYAL OPERA HOUSE? - se sobresalta Frank.

\- Sí, ese mismo. - Cuando termines tu curso en Julliard, ve a buscarlo.

Los ojos de Frank brillan por la emoción.

\- _THANK YOU SO MUCH, VIKTOR_! – exclama.

Beben unas copas de champagne, sin llegar a embriagarse, y al cabo de unos minutos están riendo como unos niños. Aunque Viktor muchas veces es así.

.

\- Es un buen tipo, me cae bien – comenta Viktor sonriendo, cuando nos despedimos de Frank.

Volvemos al hotel. Mari se encuentra viendo televisión.

\- Acabo de llegar – nos dice.

Ni bien amanece regresamos a Hasetsu.

.

Los días transcurren rápidamente, entre ensayo y ensayo. Apenas queda un mes antes de partir a China. Ya está lista la coreografía de mi programa libre, así que ahora nos centramos en pulir los saltos. Quiero hacer un flip cuádruple al cerrar mi presentación, pero Viktor considera que es muy arriesgado y debo concentrarme en la interpretación.

\- Con tu coreografía e interpretación puedes lograr un buen puntaje – me dice una tarde después de entrenar. - Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor bailarina que conozco, ¿no? – me guiña un ojo.

\- Pero Viktor… - reclamo. – No es suficiente, sabes que las demás competidoras tienen un programa algo más complicado.

\- Bueno, si quieres hacer los cuádruples debes exigirte mucho más – puntualiza. – Probablemente sea muy agotador para ti…

\- ¡Lo haré! – le interrumpo.

\- Perfecto – sonríe satisfecho.

Esa noche cenamos en casa del maestro Minako.

\- ¿Y quiénes serán las demás competidoras? – nos pregunta el maestro llevándose a la boca fideos del ramen que ordenamos.

\- Estará mi amiga tailandesa Mhichit Chulanont. Y Christine Giacometti de Suiza - le respondo.

\- También Mila Babicheva, una ex compañera mía – agrega Viktor. – Las demás son debutantes.

\- Cierto – comento con la boca llena. – Pero en la categoría masculina estará Yuzuru Hanyu. Y también Javier Hernández - recalco a Viktor este último nombre. Porque el español Javier Hernández ha sido siempre su máximo rival, y este año que Viktor se retiró, pues…

.

El verano se encuentra en su máximo punto, y el calor es abrasador. Encontramos cierta tranquilidad al ensayar en un lugar donde el mantener una temperatura fría en el ambiente es esencial, pero incluso así algunas veces sentimos que nos sofocamos.

\- Muy bien Yuri, muy elegante - me comenta Viktor una tarde al finalizar mi entrenamiento. – Ya casi estás lista.

\- Pero todavía no logro clavar el flip cuádruple.

\- Poco a poco. Paciencia, tenemos unos días más de práctica. Además, para la final que es en diciembre estoy seguro que ya lo habrás conseguido - me guiña un ojo. Está muy confiado en que clasificaré.

Nos despedimos de Yuko y abandonamos el Ice Castle. Caminamos tranquilamente por un parque con mucha vegetación. Hacia el oeste, el sol muere lentamente a esta hora de la tarde. Podemos oír el canto de los insectos, y no hay muchas personas transitando por la calle.

Entonces Viktor observa algo:

\- Hey, Yuri, ¿qué es eso? – señala.

Nos acercamos y descubrimos que se trata de una pequeña ducha. Más allá, divisamos un campo deportivo.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – me pregunta.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea…

Viktor gira con fuerza la palanca de la ducha y… el agua cae con fuerza, a borbotones. Me aparto instintivamente, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida y el agua empapa mi cabeza, anteojos y parte del hombro derecho de mi camiseta. Sin embargo, Viktor no ha tenido mejor suerte que yo. Prácticamente se ha empapado toda su cabeza, cuello y camiseta. Ésta se le ciñe al cuerpo, muy húmeda.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ríe Viktor a más no poder, cogiéndose el estómago con una mano. Me río con él.

\- Y pensar que hace unos momentos moríamos de calor – comenta sacudiéndose la camiseta.

Me suelto el cabello húmedo y lo dejo caer sobre mis hombros, a lo largo de mi espalda. Seco mis anteojos con el borde de mi camiseta y me los vuelvo a colocar. Viktor cierra el caño de la ducha.

\- Uffffff, creo que ya nos refrescamos lo suficiente…

Dicho esto, se quita la camiseta empapada, la sacude y la cuelga en la palanca de la ducha.

Tiene el torso cubierto por una fina capa de agua y sudor, y las gotas se desplazan a lo largo de su pecho, cayendo a la altura de su abdomen. De cerca, me percato que su piel es tersa y muy blanca. Sus músculos están marcados y…

\- Yuriiiii…, no me mires así…, haces que me sonroje… – suelta Viktor sin más, haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño e intentando cubrir su torso desnudo con sus brazos.

No sé qué decir.

\- Y-y-yoo… - tartamudeo llena de vergüenza. Siento que el rostro, las orejas y el estómago me arden. Bajo la mirada. – N-no es lo que piensas…

De pronto, Viktor me acerca. Sin decir palabra alguna, toma mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza y exigiéndome que lo vea a los ojos.

\- Solo bromeaba - susurra. – Quiero que me mires de esa forma, Yuri.

Me abraza. Por un momento siento que mi cuerpo se congela. ¿Qué está pasando? Soy consciente que Viktor tiene el torso desnudo, y la verdad nunca antes he estado en una situación como ésta.

Dejo que me abrace por un instante, limitándome a respirar entrecortadamente. Siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo, mezclado con la frescura del agua que hace unos momentos recorrió allí, sobre su piel. Viktor deshace el abrazo para luego sujetar mi rostro con ambas manos. Desvío la mirada. Lentamente, siento que acerca su rostro a mío. Estoy inmovilizada. Mi corazón late con fuerza y un ligero cosquilleo se apodera de mi estómago. En unos segundos siento la entrecortada respiración de Viktor sobre mi mejilla derecha. Así que él también respira con dificultad. Pensé que era la única, pero tal vez, aunque creo que es poco probable, pero tal vez él también esté nervioso. Finalmente, empleando todo el coraje que he logrado reunir, me decido y levanto la mirada. Nos separan tan solo un par de centímetros. Encuentro sus bellos ojos azules y me pierdo en ellos. Cierro los míos…

Pasan unos segundos y de repente siento un suave golpe en mi cabeza. Abro los ojos y veo que Viktor se aleja hacia la ducha. Recoge su camiseta empapada y se la coloca.

\- Vamos, se hace tarde – me dice. Lo sigo.

Durante el trayecto, nadie comenta nada.

Al día siguiente, Viktor me saluda como siempre y nos dirigimos al Ice Castle a entrenar. Parece no recordar lo que sucedió ayer, así que supongo que está bien que las cosas sigan tal cual. Nos dedicamos exclusivamente a pulir los saltos, arreglar algunos detalles de la coreografía… Aunque todavía me sonrojo cuando estoy con él.

.

Así llegamos al día de nuestra partida a China. Mi familia, el maestro Minako y los Nishigori preparan un gran desayuno de despedida.

\- Salud, por la clasificación al Gran Prix – brinda Yuko muy contento.

Esa misma mañana partimos a Tokyo. Allí nos reunimos con los demás competidores, y por la tarde abordamos el avión que nos llevará a China. ¡Quién diría que volvería a vestir el uniforme turquesa con negro del equipo japonés! Me recuerda un poco al año pasado: mis anteojos, mi trenza de lado, zapatillas oscuras… Pero esta vez es diferente. Porque Viktor está a mi lado.

Elijo junto a Viktor asientos que dan a la ventana. Intento no estar nerviosa.

\- _Wow_! Hacía tiempo que no volaba en clase turista – comenta animado.

\- ¡Hey, Yuri! – saluda alguien. Levanto la mirada y descubro que se trata de Yuzuru Hanyu, el representante senior de la categoría masculina. Esta vez no competirá contra Viktor.

\- Hola, Yuzuru – le saludo cordialmente, levantando una mano.

Inclina la cabeza devolviéndome el saludo y se aleja junto a su entrenador. Se sientan más adelante.

\- Yuri, ¿quieres algo de comer? – me pregunta Viktor. Observo que tiene puestos unos audífonos. Como en el avión no tenemos acceso a señal telefónica ni a internet…

\- ¿Qué escuchas? – pregunto con curiosidad. Hasta ahora no sé qué tipo de música le gusta.

Viktor se quita un audífono y lo coloca en mi oído. Se trata de una música lenta. La voz del cantante es muy peculiar, algo raspada, y está en un idioma que desconozco. Aunque por el acento…

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – inquiero. Viktor desbloquea su iPhone y me enseña la portada de la canción.

\- Y-s-i-f-u-e-r-a-e-l-l-a – deletreo. - ¿Está en español?

\- Sí. Es de _Alejandro Sanz_ – me sonríe. – Su voz es única.

\- Ya lo creo – respondo. - ¿Sabes español también?

\- Apenas unas cuantas palabras, pero entiendo algo de la letra. La busqué en internet – me guiña un ojo.

\- Vaya que te gustan los idiomas. Ruso, inglés y francés – cuento con mis dedos. – Y los tres fluidamente. ¿Pero por qué francés?

\- Mmmmmmmm… - luce pensativo. – Es una larga historia.

Entonces Viktor sujeta con una mano la parte lateral de mi cabeza, trayéndola hacia su hombro. Hace que apoye mi cabeza en él. La voz del tal Alejandro Sanz resuena en mi oído. El avión despega. Me siento cómoda recostada en Viktor. Creo que me estoy quedando dormida…

.

 _ **Y así…**_

Por la mente de Viktor vuelan un montón de ideas. Y todas se centran en la persona que duerme con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La canción de _Alejandro Sanz_ ha terminado hace rato, y ahora _Let Her Go_ se encarga de darle al ambiente un toque distinto. Algo extraño, de alguna manera intrigante. Porque desde que Yuri llegó a su vida, Viktor ya no es el mismo. No sabe cómo explicarlo, no tiene la menor idea de qué está pasando con él, pero de lo único que está seguro es que esa persona, que ahora descansa tranquilamente, es alguien muy importante para él.

¡Quién diría que Yuri sería tan impredecible! Esa chica es algo tímida, pero también tiene una bonita sonrisa, y cuando se propone algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo. Como la vez que la vio realizar el programa corto Eros en el Aguas Termales On Ice. Viktor no esperaba ese cambio en ella. Cuando Yuri se deshizo de la chaqueta y le mostró su atuendo, descubrió a una mujer a la que no conocía. Pero se moría por conocer.

Es cierto que algunas veces está acosándola, pero qué más da. Le gusta verla sonrojarse. Porque cuando Yuri se pone nerviosa o se avergüenza, sus ojos brillan e irradian una ternura e inocencia que nunca antes había visto.

Viktor rodea a Yuri con su brazo derecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, deposita un suave beso en sus labios. Una chica frágil y a la vez una mujer hecha y derecha…

Yuri reacciona por unos segundos y se acomoda en el hombro de Viktor. Sigue dormida.

La canción de _Passenger_ continúa resonando:

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go…_

De un momento a otro, Viktor siente la extraña necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla. Teme que algo malo le suceda, teme perderla…

.

 _ **Al día siguiente, muy temprano en un aeropuerto de París, Francia…**_

"¿VIKTOR NIKIFOROV Y YURI KATSUKI EN UNA RELACIÓN?" reza el título de una nota de la _People_ , que acaba de publicarse esa mañana. La mujer sostiene con fuerza entre sus manos la revista, arrugándola.

\- Se informa que el vuelo 103 con destino a Beijing está a punto de despegar – anuncian por el altavoz.

La mujer deja la revista en una de las bancas y se pone de pie, arrastrando su maleta.

.

.

.

 **Pues… ¿qué tal les pareció?**

 **PD: Aly Zama, creo que la reacción de Viktor cuando se encontró frente a Frank es muy obvia 7w7**

 **Mis estimados lectores, no olviden dejar algún review, sus comentarios me motivan a continuar escribiendo :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia! ¡Un beso a todos!**

~ 17 ~


	7. NO LEER Y PASAR AL CAPÍTULO 8!

**LEER – IMPORTANTE:** HOLA A TODOS! Solo quería comunicarles **QUE EL DÍA DE AYER SUBÍ 2 CAPÍTULOS** : el 5 titulado EL AMOR DE YURI y el 6 titulado PREVIAS A LA COPA CHINA. Comunico esto porque me percaté que **MUCHOS NO SE DIERON CUENTA Y LEYERON SOLO EL CAPÍTULO 6** :( T_T T_T (se va a llorar a un rincón). Mil disculpas por no avisarles.

En el capítulo 5 incluí un POV YURIA en San Petersburgo, con Mila, y la conferencia donde Yuri presenta su tema "AMOR". También agregué otras escenas Vikturi, porque quería que la relación vaya de a pocos; así, solo después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 5, Viktor se atrevió a besar a Yuri mientras dormía en el capítulo 6.

Bien, eso era todo. Gracias por leer este fic, pronto estaré actualizando.

Pd: Creo que para evitar confusiones solamente subiré un capítulo por semana de ahora en adelante, y pondré los nombres de cada capítulo :) :)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO!


	8. EL PROGRAMA CORTO DE LA COPA CHINA

**Hola! Sé que me he demorado un poquito en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada en exámenes. Aún estoy esperando el resultado de uno! Recen para que me vaya bien! T_T**

 **Sin más les dejo el capítulo:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL PROGRAMA CORTO DE LA COPA CHINA**

Llegamos a Beijing, China por la noche. 7:50.P.M.

Al bajar del avión, me percato de que Viktor lleva buen rato prendido de su móvil. Luce pensativo, con el ceño fruncido, deslizando una y otra vez sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil. ¡Cierto, aún no he activado la señal del mío!

Al hacerlo, poco a poco me van llegando numerosos mensajes de texto. Y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de Facebook, Whatsapp,…

De pronto entra una llamada. De alguien con quien me encontraré dentro de poco: mi vieja amiga Mhichit Chunlanont. Contesto.

\- ¡HEY, YURIIIIII! - grita a través de la línea - ¡¿ES CIERTO LO DE LOS RUMORES DE LA _PEOPLE_?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, acaso no somos amigas?! – esto último suena a reproche infantil.

¿Ahhh?

\- ¿E-ehhhhh? ¿De qué hablas? – me preocupo.

\- Pues de tu relación con Viktor.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Escuché bien?

\- ¿D-de d-donde sacas e-eso?

\- Pues de la nota de la revista que saldrá mañana – suelta impaciente.

\- E-e-e-e-hhhhhh espera, espera, mejor de ahí hablamos. Llámame cuando llegues – cuelgo la llamada.

No entiendo qué está pasando.

Volteo a ver a Viktor, quien me sonríe y comenta encogiéndose de hombros:

\- Creo que nos hemos vuelto algo populares.

Efectivamente, me encuentro con que se ha filtrado información del nuevo número de la revista _People_ que se publicará mañana. Se especula en la web de una nota referente a mi discurso en Tokyo sobre mi tema "AMOR". Según ellos, fue prácticamente una "confesión". Además, el hecho de que Viktor viva conmigo dicen que es la prueba irrefutable de nuestra relación, o de que por lo menos hay "algo" entre nosotros.

Tras leer las noticias en mi móvil, no puedo evitar traer a mente ciertos acontecimientos extravagantes de los que he sido protagonista: la vez que vi a Viktor salir de las aguas termales cuando llegó a mi casa, la vez que lo vi vestirse y me quedé allí sin decir nada, la primera vez que cociné para él y me abrazó de la cintura, la vez que lo acompañé al veterinario para la consulta de Makkachin, la vez que él me acompañó al concierto sinfónico de Frank, la vez que nos empapamos en la ducha y casi nos… bueno, no tengo idea de qué pasó realmente allí.

\- Hey, Yuri, ven por aquí – Viktor me sujeta de la mano, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me dirige por otro camino, para evitar pasar por la salida principal del aeropuerto, la que se encuentra atestada de fans. Fácilmente seríamos reconocidos: llevo puesto mi uniforme de la selección japonesa y Viktor va con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y jeans. Además, ahora con lo que según dicen publicará mañana esa revista americana… Empezarán a especular.

Arrastramos nuestras maletas fuera del aeropuerto.

Abordamos un taxi y llegamos al hotel. Éste es muy grande y moderno. Tiene demasiados pisos (¡le tengo miedo a las alturas!) y el diseño de la construcción es muy llamativo.

Los organizadores del evento me han asignado una habitación bastante agradable en el quinto piso: una cama de dos plazas y media, un pequeño juego de comedor, un gran televisor, equipo de sonido, conexión a internet, vista a la calle… Incluso cuento con un servicio de comida a cuarto.

Viktor se quedará en la habitación de al lado.

\- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? – me dice sonriendo, luego de haber dejado sus cosas en su cuarto.

\- Claro, espérame un momento – respondo sacándolo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta. Me recuesto en ésta, pensando…

¡¿Y ahora qué me pongo?!

Como estamos entrando a otoño, elijo rápidamente unos jeans, una camiseta blanca manga corta algo ceñida con cuello en V y mis _Converse_ azul marino. Deshago la trenza y sujeto mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

\- ¡Yuri…! – llama Viktor golpeando la puerta. Me recuerda la primera vez que se quedó en mi casa y por la noche fue a mi habitación: _¡Yuri, durmamos juntos!_ fue lo que dijo. Parece que hubieran transcurrido años desde aquello, pero solo han pasado unos meses.

Abro la puerta y Viktor me sonríe. Ha cambiado la chaqueta marrón por una camiseta oscura algo ceñida y de manga corta. Va de jeans y unas zapatillas _Nike_ casuales.

Debo habérmele quedado mirando, porque me pregunta:

\- Creo que las zapatillas son más cómodas. ¿No se ve raro, o sí?

Al cruzar por el pasillo, nos chocamos con tres personas: un hombre mayor, un joven de cabello oscuro y una chica pelirroja. Se trata de Yakov Feltsman, ex entrenador de Viktor, y sus alumnos Georgi Popovich, de la categoría senior masculina, y Mila Babicheva, una de las patinadoras con las que competiré mañana. Ambos con uniforme de la selección rusa.

Viktor se les acerca:

\- Hey, Yakov – lo sujeta alegremente de la manga de su chaqueta. - ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros?

El entrenador deshace el agarre y sigue caminando.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? – insiste Viktor en un tono algo infantil.

Yakov se detiene y voltea hacia nosotros, seguido de sus alumnos:

\- Viktor, mira, me pongo enfermo cuando te veo jugar a ser entrenador. Prefiero que me hables solo cuando me ruegues volver al patinaje. – Dicho esto, sigue su camino junto a sus alumnos.

Viktor no comenta nada por un segundo… y luego se dirige a mí:

\- Yakov no está interesado, vámonos Yuri – hace un infantil puchero.

.

Beijing, al igual que Tokyo y otras tantas ciudades capitales, está atestado de gente. El tráfico a estas horas de la noche es aterrador. No es la primera vez que vengo, pero cada vez que lo hago doy por entendido por qué China es el país más poblado del mundo.

Mientras camino al lado de Viktor, no puedo evitar fijarme en nuestra diferencia de estatura: él es unos veinte centímetros más alto que yo. Si los de la revista _People_ nos vieran en este momento, probablemente nos tomarían alguna fotografía desprevenidos. Además, caminando así de juntos estoy segura de que parecemos una pareja.

Tras pensar esto último, siento que mi rostro comienza a arder. Debo haberme sonrojado.

.

Ingresamos a un tradicional restaurant chino de estofado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta Viktor mientras tomamos asiento.

\- Mi amiga Mhichit. Va a venir – le respondo terminando de digitar un mensaje por Whatsapp.

Mientras la esperamos, el mozo trae nuestros pedidos.

\- ¡Mira Yuri, cangrejo de Shanghai! ¡Camarón ebrio! ¡Y sangre de pato! – Viktor señala emocionado los platillos, con la misma emoción con la que yo vería un tazón de cerdo.

\- Ehhh… e-este… - siento que el estómago se me revuelve con el simple hecho de ver los platos. ¡Dios, el camarón está vivo y se agita con fuerza sobre la fuente! – P-prefiero n-no comer nada crudo antes de la competencia… - contesto un poco abrumada, evitando mirar hacia el tazón con sangre de pato. Sé que está semi cocida y aderezada, pero aun así…

\- Prueba, está muy bueno.

De repente, alguien irrumpe en nuestra mesa:

\- ¡¿HEY, YURI?! ¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!

Se trata de Mhichit. Tiene veinte años y es tailandesa. Es de tez morena y tiene cabello largo color azabache. Además, siempre está sonriendo. Es muy bonita. Va vestida con panties negras translúcidas, short jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta negra. Lleva el cabello suelto.

\- ¡Mhichit! – exclamo. No he visto a mi amiga en meses.

\- Hola – sonríe Viktor levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

\- _OH, MY GOD_! ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! - se emociona Mhichit. - ¡¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?!

Posan para un selfie.

\- ¡Celestino ya debe estar por llegar! – comenta muy alegre mi amiga, mirando para todos lados.

\- ¿C-celestino? – pregunto algo consternada. No he visto a Celestino desde hace meses. No sé qué dirá cuando me vea con Viktor como entrenador…

\- ¡Allí está! ¡Celestino, por acá! – lo llama Mhichit.

Celestino llega hasta nosotros y nos saluda. No se ve molesto ni nada por el estilo. Conversa con Viktor y poco a poco yo también me voy acostumbrando a él: al fin y al cabo, fue uno de los primeros en brindarme su apoyo cuando decidí volverme patinadora artística.

\- ¡Hey, Leo, Guang Hong! – llama Mhichit a un par de chicos que acaban de entrar al restaurant. Éstos se acercan a nuestra mesa.

\- Yuri, te presento a dos amigos: Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji. Ambos participan en la categoría senior masculina. Leo representa a Estados Unidos y Guang Hong a China. Es el patinador local.

\- Mucho gusto – saludo. Aunque claro ya los conozco de vista.

Me saludan amablemente y luego se fijan en Viktor. Ellos también piden sacarse una foto con él.

\- Hay rumores de que esos dos están en una relación – me comenta emocionada Mhichit cuando los chicos se han retirado a su mesa. - ¡¿No crees que es tierno?! ¡Hacen taaaaaan linda pareja! – suspira mi amiga.

\- Ya lo creo – le respondo sonriendo. En verdad se les ve bien juntos.

Viktor y Celestino empiezan a beber y Mhichit decide tomar un selfie de los cuatro:

\- _HASHTAG_ _#MEETING_! - exclama feliz mientras postea la foto en Instagram.

.

Cuando abandonamos el restaurant, ya es muy de noche.

\- Yuri, ¿puedo quedarme en tu cuarto? – sugiere Mhichit muy animada. - ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Al llegar al hotel, nos despedimos de Viktor y de Celestino, quienes se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mhichit se quedará conmigo en la mía.

\- ¡Ahora cuéntamelo todo! - suelta ni bien llegamos, tirándose a la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¿Todo de qué?

\- No te hagas, ¡pues lo de Viktor! – exclama. - ¡Ay el amor, el amor! – suspira.

\- No hay nada entre Viktor y yo – respondo quitándome las zapatillas.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si hacen muy buena pareja… - comenta apenada haciendo un puchero. – Pero al menos te gusta, ¿no? - me guiña un ojo divertida.

\- No…

\- ¡No mientas! – me interrumpe. - ¡Mírate, te pusiste colorada! Qué digo colorada, estás toda roja. – ríe.

\- B-bueno, no me disgusta supongo… - replico. Me concentro en abrir mi maleta y sacar mi pijama. Trato de no ver a mi amiga a la cara. La verdad es que siempre he admirado a Viktor y lo he tenido en un pedestal, inalcanzable. Y ahora, como por arte de magia, de un momento a otro se ha vuelto parte de mi vida. Me apoya incondicionalmente. Gracias a él he descubierto un mundo nuevo. Ha hecho tanto por mí… Bueno, y a veces está acosándome. Me pregunto por qué lo hará. ¿Diversión? ¿Pasar el rato? ¿Curiosidad? No lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas, me he visto envuelta en muchas situaciones junto a él… Aunque debo reconocer que esta no es una relación entrenador-alumna normal. Si fuera normal, yo trataría a Viktor de manera formal, él no estaría acosándome, aquella tarde en la ducha no habríamos estado a punto de…

Vuelvo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago con tan solo recordar aquello.

 _Pero la verdad es que, desde aquella tarde, Viktor no ha vuelto a molestarme. ¿Por qué?_

\- Hey, Mhichit – me animo a preguntarle. - ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

Mi amiga me mira fijamente.

\- Pues claro – suspira. – Pero él no me conoce. Digamos que es mi amor platónico. Se llama Seung Gil y compite en la categoría senior masculina.

Así que Lee Seung Gil. Tengo algunas referencias de él. Sé que es coreano. Muy apuesto. Y también una persona bastante seria y arisca. Mhichit no la tendrá fácil.

\- Pero sabes qué, no me importa - agrega. – ¡Porque haré que se enamore de mí! – me guiña un ojo y me lanza una almohada, riendo. – Ah, pero primero necesito que alguien me lo presente…

.

Al otro día nos levantamos muy temprano y nos dirigimos a entrenar. Tal como decían los rumores, la _People_ ha publicado una nota sobre mi "relación" con Viktor. Trato de no darle importancia, ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi programa corto. Porque hoy da inicio la Copa China.

Viktor luce igual de siempre. No sé si habrá leído la nota, pero probablemente esté acostumbrado a esas cosas. Como no es la primera vez que publican sobre su vida privada…

Solo practicamos Mhichit y yo, y nuestros entrenadores que nos acompañan. Es muy temprano, pero preferimos madrugar. Viktor nos recomendó entrenar temprano y descansar el resto del día… hasta la noche. Además, tendremos que pasar por vestuario y maquillaje. Esta vez se encargarán de ello los estilistas designados por los organizadores del evento.

Así transcurre la mañana sin tantos contratiempos. Al finalizar la práctica, me voy a descansar a mi habitación. Mhichit se dirige a la suya.

Me doy un baño rápido y me visto con ropa ligera. Suelto mi cabello húmedo.

\- ¡Yuuuuuuriiiii…! - tocan a mi puerta. Viktor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – abro asomando la cabeza. Solo llevo puestos unos short jeans y una playera blanca floja…

\- Tengo una idea. ¡Veamos una película juntos! – me dice emocionado, con un tono algo infantil.

\- V-vale – contesto dudando tan solo unos segundos. ¡Qué más da! Debo admitir que poco a poco ha surgido confianza entre ambos, a pesar de todas las "escenitas" que hemos protagonizado. No sé cómo explicarlo, digamos que…me siento algo nerviosa, pero a la vez cómoda con Viktor. ¡Por Dios, ni yo misma me entiendo!

Elegimos una comedia de Adam Sandler y la buscamos on line, en el televisor. Viktor hace un pedido de comida a cuarto: cheescake de fresa y bebidas. Me recuesto en la cama, apoyada en la cabecera, y Viktor se sienta en el borde, delante de mí pero hacia un lado, cruzado de piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño mirando su programa animado favorito.

Nos traen el pedido. La película empieza. La trama es buena… o al menos eso supongo. Viktor ríe con cada escena.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Una risa limpia, refrescante.

Me doy cuenta que los rayos del sol entran por la ventana y se reflejan en su cabello rubio ceniza, tornándolo color plata. Éste brilla, brilla mucho y cae como una diáfana cascada sobre su frente. Por un segundo quiero tocarlo, deslizarlo entre mis dedos, sentir su textura, olerlo… Entonces Viktor voltea. Creo que acaba de preguntarme algo, y al ver que no respondía…

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – me mira preocupado.

\- N-no. No es nada…

\- Yuri… – me interrumpe. – Te irá bien. Confía en ti – me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

La película termina y Viktor se dirige a su habitación.

.

Ya es hora. Saco cuidadosamente mi atuendo de Eros y me lo visto. Calzo mis Converse y en una mochila coloco mis patines, cuchillas y demás accesorios. Sujeto mi cabello en una coleta y me pongo la casaca deportiva turquesa de mi selección. De la selección japonesa.

Viktor me está esperando afuera. Va vestido de terno gris oscuro y lleva puestos unos guantes de cuero marrón. Con una mano sostiene una caja rosada no muy grande y con la otra una gabardina marrón. También lleva colgando del cuello su carnet-distintivo oficial de _coach._

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? – me entrega la gabardina.

\- ¿Qué llevas allí? – pregunto con curiosidad mirando hacia la caja. No se ve para nada pesada.

\- Te lo enseñaré después – me sonríe guiñando un ojo. – Vamos.

¿Ehhhhhhhhh?

Salimos del hotel y nos abrimos paso en medio de una multitud de fans y reporteros que se han reunido para desear buena suerte a los competidores. Los flashes nos ciegan por unos instantes. Supongo que los demás patinadores ya salieron o están por hacerlo.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Viktor! – se oyen gritos de los fans.

Abordamos un taxi rumbo a la pista de patinaje del coliseo donde se llevará a cabo el evento, la cual está a solo un par de cuadras.

.

Al llegar al coliseo vemos que el local se encuentra repleto. Ya son casi las 6.P.M

Primero tendrá lugar la competencia senior femenina y luego la masculina. La categoría junior fue por la tarde.

Nos dirigimos al pasillo de los vestidores. Gente va y viene por todos lados. Viktor va a ver unos documentos y deja la llamativa caja rosada sobre una silla. Siento curiosidad por saber qué contendrá. Me acerco a ella…

Entonces alguien me da una palmada en el trasero. Y deja allí su mano por algunos segundos.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale desde mi frente.

\- Yuri, ¿por qué no me invitaste? – susurra el dueño de la mano, tras de mí. O mejor dicho, la dueña. Porque la voz es de mujer. Doy la vuelta y descubro que se trata de Christine Giacometti, de Suiza. Tiene veinticinco años y es la actual medallista de oro del Grand Prix Final. Va con el uniforme de su selección, igual que las demás patinadoras.

\- Chris… - respondo temblando, algo nerviosa.

\- Vi en Instagram que fueron a comer estofado… - continúa. – Parece que tu coach te da un entrenamiento intensivo – comenta con voz pícara. Tiene cabello castaño semi ondulado y algunos mechones dorados; sus ojos son grandes y verdes, y su piel algo bronceada. Debo admitir que de todas las patinadoras es la que mejor figura posee. Y, obviamente, es la más sexy.

\- Chris, qué tal estás – se acerca Viktor a nosotras.

\- Viktor, este año no será lo mismo sin ti – Chris comenta con voz seductora pegando su rostro al de Viktor, sujetándolo de la corbata y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Observo la escena algo inquieta.

\- Es cierto, no será lo mismo – interviene un recién llegado hombre gordo de anteojos, el entrenador de Chris.

Chris suelta a Viktor.

\- ¡VIKTOR! ¿DE VERDAD ERES ENTRENADOR? – interrumpen un par de chicas. Éste se acerca a conversar con ellas, separándose de nosotros.

\- El pecado de acaparar a Viktor es muy grave. El mundo entero desea su regreso – me comenta Chris despreocupadamente con los brazos cruzados, mientras observamos a Viktor reír con las chicas.

Es normal. Viktor conoce a mucha gente. Hasta antes de volverse mi entrenador, su vida social y privada era expuesta constantemente en internet, revistas, periódicos… De ahí sé que tiene muchos amigos, ha tenido muchas novias, tiene varias propiedades, autos, es miembros de clubes…

Antes de conocernos, su ritmo de vida era muy distinto al mío. Él y yo somos muy distintos…

\- Bueno, de ahí nos vemos – Chris me da otra palmada en el trasero y se aleja echando su cabello hacia atrás y contoneando sus caderas, seguida de su entrenador.

\- ¡YURI! – me llama alguien. Mhichit. Se acerca.

\- ¿Era Chirs, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Ya quisiera ser tan sexy como ella, tener sus pechos y su trasero – comenta con un puchero mi amiga. – Sabes, ¡dicen que ha firmado un contrato millonario con _PlayBoy!_ – me susurra al oído.

\- Pues eso es normal para ella. Creo que la otra vez posó para Mario Testino – comento sin inmutarme. Chris es la patinadora más popular y más sexy. Suele posar para muchas revistas y es modelo de varias marcas deportivas.

\- Sí, y también salió en la portada de la revista OK – continúa mi amiga - ¡Y ahora dicen que tiene un _affaire_ con su coach! - baja la voz.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?! ¿Con el hombre mayor de lentes? – me espanto. No, no lo creo.

\- No te pases, obviamente no con él. Me refiero a su coreógrafa. La mujer de cabello marrón corto.

Ahora que recuerdo, Chris tiene dos coach.

\- Ya decía yo…

.

Viktor se despide de las chicas y se acerca a nosotras. Le decimos que nos vamos a maquillaje.

.

Después de media hora, el evento comienza. El local está repleto.

.

 _ **Y así, inició el programa corto femenino de la Copa China…**_

La primera en salir fue Mhichit. La debutante tailandesa de veinte años llevaba un vestido de encaje rojo corto, con aplicaciones doradas en el pecho, y algunas piedras que le daban brillo y realce. El cabello recogido en un moño alto perfilaba sus facciones. Y había escogido maquillaje natural.

Esta era su segunda eliminatoria. Había quedado cuarta en el Skate America. Por eso, esta vez debía quedar primera o segunda para clasificar al Grand Prix

La canción elegida era _Shall we skate?_ , de la película El rey y el patinador. Ni bien la música empezó, extendió los brazos y se entregó a ella, deslizándose con agilidad sobre el hielo. Era una melodía alegre, que emanaba cierta ternura y a la vez sensualidad.

.

Yuri, por su parte, acababa de salir de maquillaje y se dirigió a uno de los vestidores. Por un televisor observó patinar a Mhichit. Mhichit, con quien había compartido habitación en Detroit y era una de las pocas amigas que tenía dentro del mundo del patinaje.

Mhichit intentó clavar un toe loop cuádruple, pero falló y cayó al hielo. Sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente y continuó patinando. Realizó una serie de piruetas combinadas que fascinaron al público. Ya lo tenía de su lado.

Finalizó con los brazos extendidos, con mucha elegancia. Su puntaje fue de 86.75. Posó en el _kiss and cry_ muy sonriente para un selfie junto a su entrenador Celestino.

.

La siguiente participante era Lau Min Yu, la patinadora local. El público la aclamó con euforia y las banderas de China rebosaron de un momento para otro por todo el coliseo. Su canción era _La parfum de fleurs_.

.

Yuri se dirigió al estrado, buscando a Viktor. Después de la patinadora china, sería su turno. En el camino se encontró con Mhichit, quien lucía agotada.

\- ¡Mhichit, estuviste genial! - trató de animarla. Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba más nerviosa por sí misma.

\- ¡Gracias, Yuri! ¡Estoy segura que lo harás estupendo! – comentó muy feliz su amiga, dándole un ligero abrazo.

\- ¿Has visto a Viktor? – le preguntó Yuri separándose de ella, preocupada. No lo veía por ningún lado…

De pronto, alguien cruzó delante de ellas. Y no pudieron evitar fijarse en esa persona. Era mujer, tenía el cabello castaño suelto, era alta y vestía unos ajustados jeans doblados de la basta, botines de cuero marrón con tacón y una blusa roja corta… La siguieron con la mirada y descubrieron que otra chica la estaba llamando. Las mujeres al encontrarse se saludaron de beso y se pusieron a conversar. Ese rostro les era familiar. Muchas personas empezaron a cuchichear y murmurar por lo bajo, mirando también con disimulo. Porque en verdad esa mujer poseía una belleza…

Claro, ya sabían quién era. Sobre todo Yuri. Imposible no saberlo con tantos años siendo fan de Viktor.

La mujer que acababa de tomar asiento en una de las sillas del palco oficial era nada más y nada menos que Amanda Rousseau. Muy cotizada modelo, ex Miss Francia, veinticinco años. Y la última ex novia de Viktor Nikiforov.

\- Oye, Yuri, esa no es… - comentó Mhichit muy impresionada, en voz baja.

\- Sí, es ella – le respondió Yuri.

No importaba. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era su presentación. Porque la patinadora china ya se encontraba en el _kiss and cry_ escuchando su puntuación.

Yuri se separó de Mhichit y continuó buscando a Viktor.

.

Viktor, por su lado, llevaba buen tiempo buscando a Yuri. Aunque estaba prohibido, irrumpió en el salón de maquillaje llamándola, pero no la encontró. Salió hacia el estrado, gritando su nombre. Hasta que levantó la mirada y la vio acercarse a él.

\- Así que aquí estabas – le dijo Yuri. – Ya es hora.

\- Bien – le sonrió Viktor. Llevaba en sus manos la caja rosada y se había colocado la gabardina marrón. - Aquí está lo que me encargaste – echó la mano en el bolsillo derecho de la gabardina y le extendió un accesorio.

\- Espera – lo interrumpió la patinadora.

Yuri se deshizo de la chaqueta turquesa de su selección, dejando al descubierto su traje de Eros. Como aquella vez en el Aguas Termales On Ice, le quedaba perfecto. Ceñido a su fina cintura y con la falda corta realzando sus esbeltas piernas. Más aún porque esta vez había decidido no llevar panties translúcidas. A cambio…

\- Creo que es hora de colocarte esto – le dijo Viktor, acercándose a ella y quitándole los anteojos Rodeó su cabeza con sus manos y colocó un antifaz negro de piedras brillantes sobre los ojos de Yuri, quien con su cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo alta, daba una imagen imponente, seductora. Se calzó los patines.

\- Perfecto – sonrió Viktor. - Ahora, sedúceme con tus propios encantos, Yuri - susurró tomando su mano.

Yuri hizo algo que Viktor no esperaba. Pegó su frente a la de él y le respondió muy segura, mirándolo a los ojos:

\- No me pierdas de vista.

.

" _Está muy cambiada. ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar?"_ pensaba Viktor mientras observaba a Yuri posicionarse en el centro de la pista. Hermosa. Muy hermosa. Incluso con el kilo de maquillaje que llevaba encima, no perdía esa ternura propia de ella. ¿Cómo explicarlo? No encontraba palabras… Ah, sí, una mujer sexy y una chica dulce y tierna a la vez. ¡Dios, nunca había conocido a alguien así…!

Es cierto que al comienzo se sintió atraído por ella. Desde que la vio por primera vez aquella noche…

Pero ahora era diferente. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y tal vez no solo eso.

La música comenzó y Yuri deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, quebrándose y lanzando un seductor beso al público. Mejor dicho, a Viktor. Lo miró fijamente y le mandó un beso.

Viktor estaba fascinado.

\- Para la japonesa Yuri Katsuki, esta es su primera prueba del Grand Prix Final – comentaba un periodista. – Su canción es _Ai ni tsuite: Eros._ Coreografiada por Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuri se desplazaba con gracia sobre la pista. _"Pueden reír y burlarse de mi tema todo lo que quieran, decir que es cursi. Pero me recordarán por ser quien le arrebató a Viktor al mundo"_ pensaba mientras bailaba con elegancia, derrochando sensualidad por todo el hielo. Su cintura y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música. Cuando llegó el momento de los saltos, se concentró por no fallar. Y no lo hizo.

En los vestidores, Mhichit, Min Yu y Chris observaban estupefactas a la japonesa. ¡¿Aquella chica era Yuri Katsuki, última en el Grand Prix del año anterior?!

Sin lugar a dudas, este año, la competencia sería muy interesante.

Sin embargo, Yuri había dejado sus mejores saltos para la segunda mitad. Así conseguiría una mejor puntuación técnica. Porque la de componentes e interpretación ya era suya. Viktor no exageraba: ella sin duda alguna era la mejor bailarina.

Vino una pirueta combinada. Muy elegante. Un salto águila seguido de un triple axel. Impecable. Un salchow cuádruple… ¡Perfecto! El público aclamaba a Yuri con entusiasmo. Incluso en el estrado, el maestro Minako que acababa de llegar a Beijing a las justas para el evento, no paraba de gritar y agitar una banderola que ponía "¡VAMOS YURI!".

Yuri siguió dando un par de volteretas más… ¡Y clavó un toe loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple! Continuó girando con gracia sobre el hielo, al ritmo de la exótica melodía. Ella era la reina de aquel lugar, la mujer más hermosa y todos le rendían pleitesía. Sin embargo, solo bailaba para una persona. Para un joven entrenador de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azul cielo.

Soltó sus brazos con fuerza a la altura de su cintura, los volvió a cruzar y la música terminó.

Yuri, al centro de la pista, lucía sonrojada por el cansancio.

\- ¡ESTÁN PRESENCIANDO EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA YURI KATSUKI! – comentó emocionado un periodista por el altavoz. - ¡EL AMOR GANA! ¡HA SIDO LA MEJOR MARCA DE KATSUKI!

Yuri hizo una reverencia al público, y éste le lanzó un sinfín de flores, pétalos, ramilletes…

Viktor estaba sin palabras. Ni siquiera se había percatado que durante toda la presentación de Yuri, las pantallas gigantescas del coliseo habían transmitido en vivo sus diversos gestos y reacciones al programa corto de ésta.

" _¡Perfecto!"_ pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¡YURI…! – la llamó desde la baranda, levantando un brazo.

Yuri lucía cansada. Tenía el rostro sonrojado. Se quitó el antifaz y le sonrió.

Sus ojos brillaban como siempre, transmitiendo esa ternura y bondad que tanto cautivaban a Viktor.

\- Toma – le dijo Viktor extendiéndole la caja rosada, cuando Yuri llegó patinando hasta él – Mira que hay dentro.

Yuri obedeció con curiosidad. Tomó la tapa con ambas manos y…

¡SORPRESAAAA! Dentro de la caja había un hermoso perrito caniche con un lazo rojo atado al cuello. De felpa. Era un porta pañuelos.

¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Había visto bien? ¡No lo podía creer!

Yuri no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Dios, era muy lindo! Sus ojos eran negros y emitían pequeños destellos, y su pelaje ensortijado se veía tan suave y brillaba…

\- ¡MAKKACHIN! – no pudo evitar exclamar riendo y sujetando el porta pañuelos con ambas manos, sacándolo de la caja.

Viktor tomó uno de los pañuelos y secó cuidadosamente unas gotas de sudor de la frente de Yuri.

\- Viktor, gracias – le sonrió de oreja a oreja la patinadora.

Radiante. Una sonrisa radiante. Yuri lucía muy feliz. Y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

\- ¡Makkachin! – seguía exclamando Yuri, esta vez abrazando el muñeco con ternura y haciéndole una caricia. – De ahora en adelante nos acompañarás a las competencias, ¿verdad que sí? – le hablaba al porta pañuelos, acurrucándolo en sus brazos.

\- Yuri, vamos – Viktor la tomó de la mano y la llevó al _kiss and cry_. Yuri se limitó a seguirlo, concentrada en "Makkachin".

\- Su entrenador, Viktor, luce muy feliz – comentaba un periodista por el altavoz.

Al tomar asiento, posaron para las cámaras. Viktor no pudo evitar formar un corazón con sus manos y sonreír. Yuri abrazaba el porta pañuelos. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

Lo que Yuri no sabía era que Viktor había mandado hacer ese porta pañuelos especialmente para ella. Él había decidido que sea un perrito caniche y que llevara un lazo rojo. Aunque había salido con muchas mujeres, era la primera vez que se esmeraba por un detalle, la primera vez que se emocionaba al regalarle algo a una chica, a una mujer. Y la primera vez que se sentía feliz al ver la reacción de la persona elegida cuando recibía el regalo.

\- Yuri, ¿te gustó? – se animó a preguntarle.

Yuri estaba sonrojada. Hasta ese entonces recién asimilaba que había sido Viktor quien le había regalado el porta pañuelos de Makkachin. ¡Un regalo de Viktor! ¡Y era de felpa! Eso de regalar muñecos de felpa era algo que hacían las parejas, ¿no? Pues seguro los medios ya se habían percatado de ello y al día siguiente estarían dando que hablar…

\- S-sí. Me encanta – se sonrojó más aún, abrazando el porta pañuelos. No podía mentirle. El regalo le gustaba. Mucho, muchísimo. Era muy lindo, suave, delicado. Aquella noche dormiría abrazada a Makkachin de felpa.

\- ¡SU PUNTUACIÓN EN EL PROGRAMA CORTO ES DE 106.84! – exclamó un periodista por el altavoz. - ¡Es su nuevo record personal!

Yuri no podía creerlo. No solo había recibido un regalo de Viktor, sino había superado su propia marca personal.

Viktor no cabía en sí de la emoción. Abrazó a Yuri con fuerza. Se sentía muy feliz por ella, muy feliz. Y se estremeció al sentir el apretón de Yuri. Porque ella también lo abrazó con fuerza, porque quería permanecer así por algunos segundos más, con la cabeza recostada en el entre cuello de su entrenador, aferrada a él. Le debía mucho. Y le estaba muy agradecida. Y… tal vez había algo más.

Cuando se separaron y abandonaron el _kiss and cry_ , Yuri tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba por muy feliz por su puntuación y por el regalo, y por otro… ¿Qué era esa sensación, ese ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, esa aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Viktor, cuando tenían contacto físico? Yuri ya se imaginaba vagamente la respuesta, pero no quería pensar en ello. Porque después de todo lo ocurrido, debía admitir que su hermana y Mhichit tenían razón. Pero aquello bien podría ser un error. Y la única perjudicada sería ella.

Sus sospechas se reafirmaron cuando una elegante y bellísima mujer se acercó a ellos. La modelo francesa Amanda Rosseau.

\- ¡Viktor! – se dirigió a su ex novio.

Yuri no se equivocaba. Esa chica era una ex Miss. Y ella, una patinadora japonesa del montón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Por favor, dejen un review! Eso nos motiva a los autores a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias. Eso me ayuda a mejorar :)**

 **¡Un beso a todos, los quiero!**

~ 22 ~


	9. SENTIMIENTOS

**DISCLAIMER:** La mención del deportista que se hace en la presente historia es con fines netamente recreativos. La autora admira el gran talento y la dedicación que pone este patinador japonés en cada una de sus presentaciones.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por sus lindos reviews. Esas palabritas, sean extensas o cortas, nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando :)**

" _ **Sé que me he atrasado unos días con la actualización, pero tenía unos exámenes. ¡Estoy feliz de haber aprobado todos mis cursos en la universidad! Así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré más tiempo para dedicarme al fic, al menos por un mes, porque luego continuaré con mis prácticas pre profesionales, lo cual consumirá buena parte de mi tiempo T_T T_T"**_

 **Eso era lo que había escrito al inicio, pero cuando le estaba dando los últimos retoques y correcciones a la historia, me informaron del fallecimiento de un familiar. Debido a esto me he visto imposibilitada de subir el capítulo con anterioridad.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo 9:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

\- Amanda – replica Viktor sin inmutarse. – Qué tal – le dice a la modelo francesa, levantando una mano en señal de saludo. Me sujeta de los hombros y me dirige a los vestidores. Amanda se nos queda mirando.

¿Ehhhhhhhhh?

Trago en seco.

La ex novia de Viktor en verdad es hermosa. Ahora que la he visto de cerca, me parece mucho más. Es alta y tiene una fina y delicada silueta, digna de la reina de belleza que es. Su cabello castaño miel cae a lo largo de su espalda, radiante. Sus ojos son color café claro. Y sus facciones, simplemente… perfectas.

Cuando llegamos a los camerinos, nos encontramos a Mhichit, a Chris y a Min Yu.

\- ¡YUUURIIII, ESTUVISTE GENIAL! – exclama mi amiga, dándome un gran y asfixiante abrazo, muy típico de ella. No deja de apapacharme y reír como una niñita.

De pronto, repara en el porta pañuelos que estrecho entre mis brazos. Me suelta.

\- ¿Y eso? – me pregunta curiosa.

\- P-pues….

\- ¡ _THE NEXT SKATER, REPRESENTING RUSSIA, MILA BABICHEVA_! – anuncia el presentador por el televisor que tenemos frente a nosotros, interrumpiéndonos.

\- Vaya, vaya – comenta Viktor con una ligera sonrisa de lado, prestando atención a la pantalla. Cierto, la rusa Mila Babicheva es una de sus ex compañeras de pista. Es muy bonita, y al igual que Yuria, es una de las patinadoras más populares entre los fans adolescentes. Además, obtuvo el bronce en el Grand Prix del año pasado.

Su tema es _Karabos_ , de la película La Bella Durmiente. Viste un traje enterizo de color púrpura y negro, con aplicaciones de brillantes que se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su cabello rojizo lo lleva suelto, con una trencita cruzándolo del lado derecho.

La música empieza y Mila se desplaza con soltura sobre el hielo. Está interpretando a la malvada bruja del cuento. Impresionante.

\- Oí que rompió con aquel jugador de Hockey con el que siempre subía fotos – comenta Mhichit. Como siempre, anda al tanto de todo.

\- Está demasiado metida en la actuación – agrega Chris frunciendo el ceño, algo consternada. - Casi puedo oír su maléfica risa.

La presentación finaliza y el público aclama a Mila con euforia. En el _kiss and cry_ posa junto a su entrenador Yakov y una elegante y espigada mujer cincuentona a la que no había visto antes, tal vez su coreógrafa. Recibe su puntuación: 98.17.

Eso quiere decir que estoy en primer lugar. Bueno, por ahora.

\- ¡Me voy alistando, nos vemos! – se despide Chris guiñando un ojo y levantando un dedo pulgar.

Luego es el turno de la estadounidense Mary Andrew, campeona del Skate America, en el cual Mhichit quedó cuarta. Presenta una performance de hip hop, coreografiada por ella misma. Muy interesante. Consigue un puntaje de 87.98.

\- Y FINALMENTE, LA MEDALLISTA DE ORO DEL GRAND PRIX FINAL DEL AÑO PASADO, ¡CHRISTINE GIACOMETTI! – anuncia el presentador a viva voz. El estruendo de los gritos del público a viva voz es abrasador. Resuena por toda la pista. Las banderas rojas con cruces blancas de Suiza inundan todo el local.

Chris se posiciona al centro de la pista… desbordando atractivo sexual por donde quiera que la veas, como la mujer sexy que es. El Eros maduro es su especialidad. Lleva un muy ajustado traje enterizo de malla turquesa, el cual resalta a la perfección sus curvas. Y el escote pronunciado no deja casi nada a la imaginación.

Su canción es _Intoxicated_. No tengo palabras para describir su baile y coreografía. Es…

\- Oyeee, ¡¿en verdad está eso permitido?! – agrega Mhichit con un puchero infantil. – ¡No es justo…! Esa coreografía es muy "para adultos", ¿no crees Yuri?

\- Pues así es Chris, ya la conoces – me limito a contestar, concentrada en la presentación. Porque, aunque no está presentando muchos elementos técnicos, su interpretación la está haciendo muy bien. Por algo es la actual medallista de oro.

Viktor rodea mis hombros con un brazo. Todavía estrecho entre los míos a Makkachin, y llevo puesta mi chaqueta turquesa del equipo japonés. Continuamos observando atentamente a Chris. Clava la mayoría de sus saltos y posa en en el _kiss and cry_ junto a su entrenador y su coreógrafa. ¿Será cierto que está en una relación con ella? Bueno, hasta donde sé Chris hace unos meses rompió con un cantante de rock americano…

\- SU PUNTUACIÓN ES DE 85.60 – puntualiza el comentarista por el altavoz.

 _¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh? Bueno, Chris siempre empieza despacio, por eso generalmente en el primer evento no se luce mucho…_

 _¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo…?_

\- ¡Felicidades, Yuri! – me sonríe Viktor y me abraza.

¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿Yo….? ¿En verdad yo…?

Correspondo a su abrazo, aferrándome a él por unos segundos. Con Makkachin.

\- ¡Aún tengo posibilidades! – suelta de pronto Min Yu.

\- Intentaré superarte en el programa libre – me sonríe mi amiga Mhichit.

En la pantalla aparece el cuadro de posiciones del programa corto:

1.- YURI KATSUKI

2.- MILA BABICHEVA

3.- MARY ANDREW

4.- MHICHIT CHULANONT

5.- CHRISTINE GIACOMETTI

6.- LAU MIN YU

\- ¡ESTOS SON LOS RESULTADOS DEL PROGRAMA CORTO FEMENINO! - comenta el presentador. – A CONTINUACIÓN DARÁ INICIO… ¡EL PROGRAMA CORTO MASCULINO! – exclama, y la euforia del público no se hace esperar.

\- ¿Vamos a ver, Yuri? – me propone Viktor.

\- Claro.

Al dar vuelta, me encuentro con Mhichit, quien levanta un dedo pulgar y me guiña un ojo.

Todavía sostengo en mis manos mi Makkachin de felpa.

Salimos de vestuario y nos dirigimos a un palco cercano. Tomamos asiento y prestamos atención.

Los patinadores son muy versátiles. Todas las coreografías y programas son increíbles. Viktor tiene la mirada perdida en la pista de patinaje. Los observa con detenimiento, pues conoce a la mayoría de ellos, y más ahora que no compite, supongo que siente curiosidad por ver el desenvolvimiento de todos ellos.

Así, entre otros, vemos sobre el hielo a Leo de la Iglesia, al patinador local Guang Hong Ji, al ruso Georgi Popovich… Y el último en salir es Yuzuru Hanyu, mi compañero de equipo. Luce una camisa blanca con plumas brillantes muy llamativas y pantalones plateados. Su canción es _The Swam_. Hace una performance sensacional, impecable. Logra clavar todos sus saltos, finalizando con un toe-loop cuádruple, lo que le otorga la máxima puntuación.

Luego de la acostumbrada reverencia y saludo al público, Yuzuru posa en el _kiss and cry_ junto a su entrenador. Al igual que yo, también lleva la chaqueta turquesa de nuestra selección, y un porta pañuelos, pero del oso _Winnie Pooh_.

\- Yuzuru siempre ha presentado coreografías muy innovadoras – me comenta Viktor dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Pues al igual que tú… - le respondo algo ruborizada.

Mientras terminamos nuestras sodas, se nos acercan un par de camarógrafos. Me piden que me dirija al _kiss and cry_ para una pequeña entrevista. Viktor insiste en que vaya. Acabo haciéndole caso.

.

En el _kiss and cry_ encuentro a Yuzuru. Luce igual que siempre, con su cabello oscuro hacia atrás y su refrescante sonrisa sacada de un comercial de dentífricos. Me hacen sentarme junto a él.

\- Y bien, ¿cómo se sienten al haber ocupado ambos el primer lugar en el programa corto? ¡Vaya que Japón está de racha! – empieza la entrevista.

El reportero nos hace algunas preguntas. Me limito a responder escuetamente, con timidez. En cambio es Yuzuru quien logra captar la atención del público. Siempre riendo y respondiendo amablemente, emanando un aura de felicidad total. Nos toman muchas fotografías.

\- Bueno, y esos porta pañuelos, ¿son amuletos para la buena suerte o algo? – pregunta divertido el entrevistador. – Es decir, son los únicos patinadores que los usan.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio.

\- Bueno… - empieza Yuzuru. – Este _Pooh_ es un regalo de alguien muy especial – sonríe a la cámara, mostrando su muñeco de felpa.

El entrevistador se queda perplejo.

\- ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡YUZURU ACABA DE HACER UNA REVELACIÓN! – exclama luego de unos segundos. - ¿Será de alguna novia?

\- Es un secreto – sonríe misteriosamente mi compañero.

El entrevistador está fascinado. Definitivamente con esto tendrá material para su segmento deportivo. Porque esto dará mucho de qué hablar.

\- ¿Y el tuyo, Yuri? – se dirige hacia mí. La cámara me enfoca directamente.

No sé qué responder. Los nervios se apoderan de mí…

\- B-bueno, pues… ¡también es un regalo! – exclamo tensa, seguramente sonrojándome. Tengo la certeza de que mi sonrojo será transmitido en todo el mundo.

\- ¿Será un regalo de cierto entrenador ruso cinco veces medallista de oro? – pregunta el reportero con picardía, guiñando hacia la cámara.

Me quedo muda. Debo estar más roja que un tomate, porque el rostro y las orejas me arden. El reportero prosigue:

– Hehehe, bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ¡muchas gracias chicos y buena suerte el día de mañana! – nos despide y las cámaras se apagan.

El hombre nos da las gracias y se aleja con sus camarógrafos.

\- Bonito detalle por parte de Nikiforov – suelta Yuzuru sin más, surcando su oscuro cabello con sus dedos y tirándolo hacia atrás.

\- Ehhhh, bueno…

\- Hahahahahaha – ríe mi compañero. – Es la primera vez que veo a ese tipo tan prendido de una chica.

\- ¿Ahhhhhhh? – le pregunto, haciéndome la desentendida.

\- Nada, olvídalo – se encoge de hombros. – Pero eso sí, estos porta pañuelos no son fáciles de conseguir – señala hacia mi Makkachin y hacia su _Pooh_. - Estoy seguro que lo mandó confeccionar.

Dicho esto, me guiña un ojo, se pone de pie y se aleja. Al llegar a la salida, voltea y me dice:

\- Nos vemos mañana, Yuri. Tenemos que ganar.

.

Viktor se acerca al _kiss and cry._

\- Vamos – me dice. Me levanto y lo sigo, con Makkachin de felpa en mis brazos.

Abandonamos las instalaciones del coliseo en un taxi, rumbo al hotel. Aprieto a Makkachin contra mi pecho. A mi lado Viktor, pensativo, se concentra en su teléfono móvil.

A través de la ventana observo pasar rápidamente ante nosotros las congestionadas y muy bulliciosas calles de Beijing.

 _¿Y si, como dijo Yuzuru, en verdad Viktor mandó confeccionar el porta pañuelos?_

 _No estoy segura. Además, hoy se encontró con su ex novia._

 _Pero no se detuvo a hablar con ella…_

Estamos agotados. Ha sido un gran día.

.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en San Petersburgo, Rusia…**_ **(POV YURIA)**

Así que la gorda quedó en primer lugar. Y la loca de Mila en segundo. Nada mal. Ya veremos como lo hacen mañana en el libre.

\- ¡Sherekan! – regaño a mi gato persa, que ha empezado a rasguñar mi camiseta favorita.

Recostada en mi cama, reviso en mi móvil las noticias referentes a la Copa China. La baja puntuación de Giacometti, la sorpresa que dio la tailandesa, el rídiculo vestuario de Georgi… Doy con un video de una entrevista a los representantes senior japoneses.

¡La gorda tiene un porta pañuelos de perro! Apuesto a que se lo regaló el anciano de Viktor ¡Agggghh, qué cursi! De seguro ahora llevará esa cosa a todas sus competencias. Así es ella. Bueno, igual es su problema.

De pronto me llega un mensaje de Whatsapp. De la loca.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal te pareció mi performance? ;) 3:)

\- Sin comentarios. Ya veremos mañana – escribo.

\- Ayyyy, qué mala eres T_T Y eso que yo te felicité por tu segundo lugar :P

\- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Esa idiota…!

\- Isabella es muy buena. Y su novio también quedó primero. Pero eso no les quita lo insoportable -.-

 _Cierto. Isabella Yang obtuvo el oro en el Skate Canada. Y yo quedé en segundo lugar. Pero lo peor fue cuando bajé del podio. El muy idiota de JJ se burló: "primero las niñitas", abriéndome paso, para luego acercarse a la bruja de su novia._

\- Oye, Yuri, ¿y a quién le apuestas para el Grand Prix masculino? :3 :3 ¿a nuestro Georgi? :3

\- A cualquiera menos a Leroy! XD – escribo.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD XD Yo le voy a Yuzuru Hanyu o a Javier Hernández :3 7w7

\- .l.

\- Por qué eres así T_T

\- :P :P

\- Aunque si me preguntaran con quien saldría, diría que con Otabek Altin 7w7 Es más mi tipo 7w7 :3 :3

\- ¿Otabek Altin? – digito. No recuerdo su rostro, pero me suena…

\- El medallista de bronce del mundial 7w7 Quedó tercero, detrás de Javier y de Viktor. Además, es Dj! 7w7 7w7

¿Ahh?

\- Sí, creo que ya me acordé – escribo. No es cierto. De todas formas no me interesa.

\- ¡Es mi _crush_! 7w7 Si pudiera hacerme amiga de él y conquistarlo de a pocos :3

\- BYE, MILA!

Bloqueo mi móvil. Estos dos días sin Yakov, Lilia y los demás han sido algo relajantes. Como en el colegio también estoy de vacaciones, no hay nada más gratificante que pasarme todo el día en mi habitación mirando televisión o navegando por internet. Y comiendo todo lo que se me dé la gana. No está Lilia para que me regañe frunciendo el ceño: _"¡no niña, eso te hará engordar! Una prima ballerina necesita poseer mucha belleza, una fina y esbelta figura_ ". Y como no voy al colegio, no tengo que aguantar a los pesados de Nicholas, Iván, y los demás chicos con sus ridículas proposiciones de citas. Já, ¿piensan que saldría con una tira de inútiles e inmaduros como ellos? ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas! Suficiente tengo con su acoso por las redes sociales. No puedo postear ni una sola fotografía sin recibir sus cursis y estresantes comentarios.

Aunque sí podría considerar salir con Boris. Tiene diecisiete, este año termina la prepa y no se comporta así de estúpido como mis compañeros de clase. Claro que sería solamente para pasar el rato y alejar a todos esos idiotas. No es que esté enamorada ni nada por el estilo. No me interesan esas cosas. Ni que fuera Katsuki.

A mi lado, Sherekan ronronea y se acurruca en mi pecho. Acaricio su suave pelaje. Si por este gato fuera, ya habría destrozado toda mi ropa. No se contenta con haber ensuciado los muebles con bolas de pelos.

.

Recibo un mensaje de texto. Justamente de Boris.

\- ¿Qué dices, mañana a las 6 de la tarde frente a la estación? – pone en el mensaje.

\- Que sea a las 4 – escribo. No quiero perderme el programa libre.

\- Listo. A las 4 entonces, Yuri.

.

 _ **De vuelta en un hotel de Beijing…**_ **(POV YURI)**

Después de atender las llamadas de felicitaciones de mi familia, de los Nishigori y de Frank, me quito mi traje de Eros y tomo una ducha. Ha sido un buen día: he ocupado el primer lugar en el programa corto y… he recibido un regalo de Viktor.

Envuelvo mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca y salgo del baño. El cabelló húmedo se me pega al rostro y espalda, dejando pequeñas gotas de agua en el piso de la habitación.

\- ¡Yuuuuriii! – tocan a mi puerta. Mhichit. Le abro. Lleva puestos unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una camiseta floreada y sandalias. Y el cabello azabache suelto, como siempre.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo! – exclama emocionada al ver mi Makkachin sobre la cama. Sostiene el porta pañuelos con ambas manos, examinándolo meticulosamente.

\- Wwuuuuuu… Se ve que le ha costado… – agrega con voz pícara. – Un detalle así…

\- Porque soy su alumna – la interrumpo, dándome la vuelta mientras con una mano busco qué ropa ponerme y con la otra sujeto la toalla que me envuelve.

\- Ay, Yuri, ya no mientas, ¿siiii? – me corta con voz chillona. – Es MUY OBVIO que entre ustedes dos hay ALGO. ¿Dime, ya se han BESADO? – hace énfasis en esta última palabra.

\- C-c-claro que n-no…

\- Yuuuuriiii, mírame a los ojos… - pega su rostro al mío. – Hahahahaha, ¿ves? ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Lo sabía! ¡WWWUUUUUUUUUUUU! – grita como loca, se sube a la cama con todo y sandalias puestas y empieza a saltar.

\- Oye, bájate – le digo avergonzada. – Y no nos hemos b-besado…

\- ¡Pero ha pasado algo! – ríe. - ¡SIIIÍÍÍ, MI MEJOR AMIGA Y VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! ¡WWUUUUUUUUUU! – exclama, tomando a Makkachin de felpa y dándole volteretas sobre la cama. Temo que en cualquier momento llegue el dependiente del hotel y nos boten por escandalosas. Además, Viktor…

¡Maldición! Siento cómo me empieza a arder el rostro.

\- ¡SSSHHHHH, SILENCIO! – le lanzo una almohada a mi amiga, tumbándola sobre la cama. Me acerco a ella y le susurro: - ¡¿OLVIDAS QUE VIKTOR SE QUEDA EN EL CUARTO DE AL LADO?!

Mhichit abre bien los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca:

\- Uppsss, _sorry_.

No puedo mentirle. Al final, mientras me visto con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta rosada y sandalias, termino contándole algunas de mis "anécdotas" con Viktor. Mhichit escucha atentamente cada una de ellas, soltando de vez en cuando una pequeña exclamación de asombro. Cuando finalizo, se queda en silencio por algunos segundos, y después añade con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

\- Y pensar que eras una simple fan con miles de posters de su ídolo

\- Tampoco tenía miles…

\- ¡Claro que sí! Hasta recuerdo que una vez discutimos por la pared central del cuarto. Tú querías colocar un póster en el que Viktor aparecía con una chaqueta atada a su cintura, y yo quería poner uno de _One Direction_.

\- ¡Cierto! Me tenías hasta el cuello con esa banda…

\- ¡Tenía dieciséis años, era adolescente…! – mi amiga hace un puchero.

Sentadas en la cama, reímos un rato, recordando aquellos días en los que compartíamos cuarto en Detroit. Soy tres años mayor que Mhichit, así que me tocó hacer el papel de hermana mayor. Yo, que toda mi vida he sido hermana menor…

\- Has cambiado mucho, Yuri – suelta Mhichit con una sonrisa. - Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer? – me pregunta.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Pues sobre Viktor.

\- No hay nada qué hacer – suelto.

-¡¿Queeééé?! ¡¿Cómo qué no?!

\- Viktor es mi entrenador…

\- Y te gusta…

\- Sí, me gusta – admito.

 _Es verdad. ¿De qué sirve ya negarlo, de qué sirve ya engañarme a mí misma?_

No sé desde cuando empecé a sentir eso. Pero lo cierto es que me gusta. Y obviamente no me refiero al Viktor que aparece en la televisión, en internet, en portada de revistas o en mis posters. Me refiero al Viktor que me entrena a diario con gran dedicación, el que siempre se dirige a mí con una sonrisa, el que se preocupa por Makkachin, el que suele ser algo infantil… el Viktor que solía acosarme… El Viktor con el que estuve a punto de besarme.

Cada vez que recuerdo aquello, siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si mi corazón se desprendiese de mi pecho y fuera a alojarse allí, y no tranquilo con eso, se dispersara por toda esa cavidad, haciendo desorden en mi interior. Pero lo cierto es que aquella tarde en la ducha también fue la última vez que estuve en una situación como ésa con él. Porque desde ese día no ha vuelto a molestarme. Muy por el contrario, ahora lo noto más despreocupado conmigo.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes mucho que pensar – Mhichit interrumpe mi ensimismamiento. - Iré a mi habitación – se pone de pie y me guiña un ojo.

\- Yo también saldré. Iré en un rato a la cafetería por una bebida – le comento.

Mi amiga agrega:

\- Suerte con lo de mañana. Tienes que dar todo de ti. Ahora que Viktor es tu entrenador, estarás en boca de todos. Yo también me esforzaré – me sonríe y sale del cuarto. Cierra la puerta.

Me recuesto en mi cama y abrazo a Makkachin de felpa. Acaricio su suave y ensortijado pelaje color marrón. Sus ojos negros reflejan la luz del foco de la habitación y desprenden pequeños destellos.

Me pregunto qué será del Makkachin real. Antes de entrar a darme un baño, cuando mi familia me llamó para felicitarme, Mari me comentó que Makkachin se encuentra muy bien, igual de inquieto que siempre.

Me gustaría contárselo a Viktor. No sé si ir a su habitación…

Observo la hora en mi móvil: 11:07.P.M. Es algo tarde y mañana es el programa libre.

Me decido enviarle un mensaje de texto. Escribo:

" _Hablé con mi familia y Mari me comentó que Makkachin se encuentra muy bien :)"_

Creo que con eso está bien.

Le envío el mensaje.

Sé que Makkachin es muy importante en la vida de Viktor. Según me contó, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre. Y su madre fue la única familia que tuvo. Ahora esa familia es Makkachin.

Debió haber sido muy difícil para él. El ser abandonado por sus padres biológicos al nacer… El ser adoptado de un orfanato ruso a los cinco años… ¿Cómo lo habrá pasado en ese orfanato? ¿Lo habrán tratado bien?

Supongo que su nueva familia, perteneciente a la clase alta de San Petersburgo, sí lo hizo. Al menos su madre. Pero ella falleció cuando Viktor tenía dieciséis años. Y para ese entonces su padre ya llevaba años fallecido. Es decir, Viktor desde los dieciséis ha estado solo…

No, no solo. Allí ha estado Makkachin.

.

… _Al final resulta que siempre estoy pensando en Viktor…_

 _Mañana tengo que hacer la mejor presentación posible. Porque si fallo, lo haré quedar mal._

Me pongo de pie, desbloqueo mi móvil y veo una vez más la hora: 11:35.P.M. Viktor no me ha respondido. Es extraño, ya que las muy pocas veces que soy yo quien le envía un mensaje, me contesta al instante, con unos dos o tres mensajes más y muchos _emojis_.

Tras dudar unos instantes, tal como le dije a Mhichit, decido ir a la cafetería del segundo piso por una soda. Quiero despejarme un poco. Además, como tienen servicio de 24 horas…

Me sujeto el cabello en una coleta baja y salgo de mi habitación llevando en mi bolsillo solamente algo de dinero y mi iPhone. Al lado, la de Viktor se encuentra cerrada y no se oye ni música ni la televisión ni cualquier otro ruido. Tal vez ya se haya quedado dormido y por eso no respondió mi mensaje.

En vez de tomar el ascensor, me decido por las escaleras. Creo que son más seguras; no me gusta tomar ascensores yo sola. Vaya miedosa soy.

El pasillo luce silencioso, pero tengo la certeza de que a estas horas la cafetería está full. Continúo descendiendo.

Al doblar una esquina que da a la escalera, me detengo en una gran ventana que se encuentra del lado de la fachada principal del hotel. Desde el tercero piso, la altura no es mucha y me siento más segura. Además, la ventana está cerrada. Me animo a acercarme y observo la calle. Ésta sigue igual de transitada que durante el día. Hay muchos anuncios luminosos en llamativos caracteres chinos inundando las avenidas, los automóviles se desplazan a velocidades increíbles, y la gente camina de un lado a otro… como una señora que lleva de la mano a un niño pequeño que no para de llorar y hacer berrinche, unos chiquillos que ríen y sujetan en sus manos lo que parecen ser cigarrillos, y… una pareja que acabo de divisar del lado de la acera del hotel, a unos metros de mí. Las luces de un poste no me permiten distinguir muy bien, pero el hombre para un taxi y hace que la mujer lo aborde, sin más. El taxi arranca y se pierde al doblar una esquina. El hombre que acompañaba a la mujer camina a lo largo de la acera… en dirección al hotel, acercándose hacia donde estoy. Cuando pasa debajo de mi ventana, el corazón me da un brinco y me oprime el pecho. Porque aún en medio del sinfín de luces de los postes cercanos, que me ciegan a ratos, puedo reconocer perfectamente aquel cabello rubio ceniza.

Creo saber quién es la mujer que abordó el taxi.

 _Así que por eso no respondió mi mensaje. Estaba con ella…_

 _Bueno, supongo que es normal. Ella es una reina. Y es hermosa._

 _Además, vivieron juntos casi seis meses…_

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Continúo descendiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Estoy segura de que Viktor usará el ascensor, así que no creo que nos crucemos.

Al ingresar a la cafetería, descubro que, efectivamente, ésta se encuentra repleta. Aunque no precisamente de patinadores. A esta hora deben estar descansando.

Muchas personas parlotean, ríen, murmuran… Las mesas se encuentran muy cerca unas de las otras y en el mostrador un hombre ordena unos sandwiches…

\- ¡Yuri…! – escucho mi nombre. Volteo buscando al dueño de la voz… Y encuentro a Yuzuru Hanyu. Está en una mesa, con una bebida y una laptop, solo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – comenta ni bien me siento junto a él.

\- A-a-lgo así… - replico en voz baja. Siento un pequeño dolor, una leve presión seguida de un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi estómago. Pero es una sensación totalmente distinta a cuando estoy cerca de Viktor. Esta vez se trata de una sensación que no me agrada para nada. Y poco a poco mi garganta parece cerrarse, y los ojos comienzan a escocerme, a arderme.

\- Dale un trago – Yuzuru me pasa su bebida, una especie de infusión. Le hago caso.

\- ¿Mucho mejor? – pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Luego le digo:

\- Gracias. Creo que iré a mi habitación, me siento indispuesta.

\- ¿Cierto entrenador ruso? – me pregunta. Parece realmente preocupado.

\- … - no sé qué responderle. Pero estoy segura que mi rostro me delata.

\- Descuida, es un buen tipo – se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

\- Lo sé – murmuro por lo bajo.

Hago una reverencia de despedida al estilo japonés y me alejo. Decido regresar por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Aunque a estas alturas Viktor debe estar ya en su cuarto. Cada paso que doy se me hace largo, eterno. Los pies me pesan y la cabeza me da vueltas.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, me dirijo directamente a la cama y me tumbo en ella, boca abajo, abrazando a Makkachin de felpa. Me duele todo el cuerpo pero no importa. Porque ya sé qué es lo que me pasa.

Mañana presentaré por primera vez mi programa libre para esta temporada. Tengo que hacerlo bien, para que todos reconozcan el gran trabajo y empeño que ha puesto Viktor en esto. Porque si fallo, mi entrenador también quedará mal. Y no pienso manchar su nombre.

¡Qué tonta he sido! Hace unas horas pensaba: _"Viktor y yo somos tan distintos_ ". ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Por supuesto que no! A pesar de nuestras muy diferentes personalidades, él y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Fuera de su entorno artístico laboral, ¿cuándo he visto a Viktor hablar horas por teléfono o móvil con algún amigo? ¡¿Cuándo lo he visto perderse con mujeres?!

Bueno, eso tampoco quiere decir que no tenga amigos. Y sí, es cierto que ha tenido muchas novias, pero nunca se ha visto envuelto en algún escándalo de pareja, al menos de infidelidad.

 _¿Qué es él para mí? ¿Qué soy yo para él?_

Viktor es la primera persona a la que quise aferrarme, la primera persona a la que compartí mis dudas, alegrías, temores… La primera persona en la que pude confiar. Gracias a él ahora me es más fácil expresar mis sentimientos a mis padres, a mi hermana Mari, a mis amigos Mhichit, Frank…

Antes, Viktor estaba acosándome todo el tiempo. Ahora eso ha cambiado; ya no lo hace más. Muy por el contrario, últimamente ha estado demasiado amable conmigo. Si bien me hace sentir más cómoda a su lado, de cierta manera también me desconcierta.

 _¡Dios! ¡¿Me habré acostumbrado incluso a eso?! ¿A sus acosos? ¡¿A tener "ese tipo" de contacto físico con él?! No puede ser…_

Quizás solo hayan transcurrido unos meses desde que se volvió mi entrenador, pero han sido más que suficientes para conocer su personalidad. Y eso que él, al igual que mi hermana, es cuatro años mayor que yo.

Tal vez sea eso. Tal vez solo me vea como una chiquilla aficionada al patinaje. No estoy segura de lo que signifique yo para él, pero sí sé lo importante que es él para mí.

Me gusta ver su cabello rubio ceniza cuando cae sobre su frente como una amplia cascada y emite destellos platinados; me gustan sus bellos ojos azules, resplandecientes como el cielo y el mar de Hasetsu. Me gusta su refrescante y sincera risa, que es capaz de contagiar alegría a la persona más seria y aburrida y muchas veces consigue sacarme a mí también una sonrisa. Me gusta ver su cuerpo desplazarse con elegancia sobre el hielo, danzando y patinando al ritmo de la música, perdiéndose y entregándose a ella, creando armonía, belleza, sentimientos… Me gusta verlo serio, pensativo, mientras atiende a mis ensayos y me corrige o me ordena practicar los programas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Me gustan sus arranques infantiles, sus expresiones bobas cuando hace algún puchero exigiendo atención o simplemente juega con Makkachin. Me gusta verlo seductor, galán, intentando acosarme, molestarme, intentando quién sabe qué…

Viktor puede ser alegre y divertido, puede ser serio; puede ser algo infantil, puede ser sexy…

Qué estúpida soy. ¡Darme cuenta hasta ahora…! He admitido ante Mhichit que Viktor me gusta, pero recién comprendo la magnitud del significado de mis palabras.

 _¿Lo conozco? ¿Conozco a Viktor?_

… _Sí, ya no tengo dudas._

 _Aunque tal vez quien lo conoce mejor es Makkachin._

 _Makkachin, su última familia._

¿Es cierta esa parte de su biografía que aparece comúnmente en las páginas de internet, en las revistas? ¿En verdad ha pasado por todo eso? ¡¿Y, NO OBSTANTE, A PESAR DE TODO, MANTIENE SIEMPRE ESA RADIANTE SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO?! ¡¿A PESAR DE TODO ME DA ÁNIMOS PARA QUE CONTINÚE HACIENDO LO QUE MÁS AMO?!

 _Viktor, ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿Estuviste solo todo este tiempo? ¿Te trataban bien los otros niños del orfanato? ¿En verdad tu padre adoptivo despreciaba y maltrataba a tu madre delante tuyo, tal como publicaron los medios? ¡¿Y cuando falleció tu madre, te sentiste muy solo, sentiste que tu mundo se venía abajo, que no tenías a nadie, excepto a Makkachin?! ¡¿Ha sido Makkacchin tu único amigo incondicional todo este tiempo?!_

Mientras todas estas preguntas sin contestar se acumulan en mi mente, empapo de lágrimas mi Makkachin de felpa.

Permanezco así algunos minutos, tendida boca abajo en mi cama, llorando en silencio. Siento los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en mi cabeza, pecho, garganta y estómago. Siento que mi cuerpo se desvanece lentamente, que el alma se me va en ello…

Cuando las lágrimas se detienen un poco, restriego mis ojos e inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Y volteo mirando hacia el techo, abrazando a Makkachin.

Está decidido. Voy a apoyar a Viktor en todo lo que me sea posible. Respecto a sus honorarios de entrenador, dijo que puedo pagarle más adelante, cuando me vuelva famosa. Trabajaré duro para devolverle hasta el último centavo.

 _Y respecto a Amanda Rousseau…_

 _Ella alguna vez fue su familia._

Al pensar esto último, siento un leve dolor en mi pecho. Pero sé que es lo correcto. Quiero que Viktor sea feliz. Le debo tanto…

Y si esa felicidad se encuentra al lado de la modelo francesa, haré todo lo posible porque la consiga.

.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana, mientras me siento en la cama y me doy un estirón, todavía soñolienta debido a la mala noche que pasé, tocan a mi puerta:

\- ¡YUUUURIIII…!

Es Viktor.

Tengo el cabello suelto desaliñado y todavía llevo la camiseta rosa y los pantalones de mezclilla. Me quedé dormida y olvidé ponerme el pijama. ¡Qué más da! Me pongo mis anteojos y, descalza, me dirijo a la puerta y abro.

Frente a mí aparece Viktor sosteniendo con sus brazos una pila de varias cajas medianas, unas seis por lo menos. Lleva una camiseta de manga larga a rayas celestes y blancas, y pantalones de dormir grises. Su cabello rubio ceniza está algo alborotado. Así que él también acaba de despertar.

\- ¡Yuuuriiiii, desayunemos juntos…! – exclama con una sonrisota infantil, como un niño.

\- Claro – me encojo de hombros, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas en mi mente.

Le ayudo con algunas cajas y las colocamos sobre la mesita del juego de comedor que hay en mi habitación. Al abrir una, encuentro _cupcakes_ con diseños personalizados.

\- Trajeron muchas cosas a mi cuarto – me dice, dirigiéndose al teléfono de mi habitación. – También tengo algunos muñecos de felpa y flores, ¿quieres ir a ver luego?

\- Bueno…

Viktor hace un pedido a cuarto.

\- ¿Qué deseas para beber? – me pregunta.

\- Ummmm… no sé, un _capuccino_.

\- _Well, ok. Two capuccinos, please_ – ordena a través de la línea telefónica.

Observo las distintas cajas que hay sobre la mesa. Una contiene finos chocolates envueltos delicadamente en papel de aluminio rojo brillante. Lucen deliciosos. Dentro de otra encuentro un _pie_ de limón tamaño mediano. Y las demás contienen _cupcakes_. ¡ _Cupcakes_ con diseño de patines! Patines de fresa, de moca, de vainilla, de _Oreo_ … Vaya que sus fans se han tomado la molestia de hacer o mandar hacer estos detalles. En verdad aman a Viktor.

Nos sentamos a la mesa.

\- ¡Mira éstos, Yuri! ¡Son patines de fresa con chocolate! – ríe mientras toma un _cupcake_ y le hace un análisis detallado. Luce feliz. Tal vez haya anoche haya solucionado algún problema con Amanda. Tal vez hayan retomado su relación…

\- Verdad, anoche te envié un mensaje de texto – suelto sin más.

Viktor hace un gesto de sorpresa, abriendo enormemente sus ojos:

\- ¡Cierto, olvidé cargar mi móvil! ¡Lo siento, Yuri! – se disculpa apenado. – Bien, ¿y qué pasó? – me pregunta preocupado.

- _I talked to Mari. She said Makkachin is ok._

\- _PERFECT_! _I know Mari's looking after him as long as she can!_ – una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Pero no menciona lo de Amanda.

Una campanilla llama a la puerta.

\- Yo voy – me dice Viktor, poniéndose de pie.

Abre la puerta, y veo que en la entrada hay un carrito con una fuente, conteniendo dos tazas de _capuccino_. Viktor agradece al dependiente y trae la fuente a la mesa. Coloca una taza en frente de mí. Luego, me extiende una caja.

\- Escoge – me sonríe. – El que quieras.

Dudo unos instantes, pero me decido por un _cupcake_ de vainilla. Él toma el de fresa, que antes había llamado su atención.

\- Tus fans tienen buen gusto – comento dándole un trago a mi bebida.

\- Pues claro, por algo son mis fans – me guiña un ojo, divertido.

\- Já – respondo con sarcasmo, dándole una mordida a mi cupcake.

\- Yuuuriii, ¡qué mala eres! – hace un puchero infantil. De repente, el rostro se le ilumina: ¡Espera, tengo una idea! – exclama. - ¡No bebas todo tu capuccino!

Creo saber por dónde va esto.

Junta las cajas, abriéndolas todas y mostrando su contenido, y pega nuestras bebidas. Se pone de pie y les toma una fotografía.

\- ¡HASHTAG _#BREAKFAST_! – ríe.

¿Ehhhhhhhh?

Viktor ama Instagram.

\- ¿P-postearás la foto? – le pregunto inquieta. Porque eso podría ser malinterpretado.

\- ¿Quieres que te etiquete? - me guiña un ojo.

\- ¡N-NNOOOO! – me exalto. No quiero causarle problemas…

Viktor me mira fijamente. De un momento a otro su semblante cambia. Ahora luce algo confundido. No estoy segura, pero me dio la impresión de que se sonrojó por un instante. ¿Es eso posible?

\- E-esteee…, mejor sube la foto sin _tags_ – me encojo de hombros y le sonrío apenada.

Viktor se centra en su móvil.

Después de aquello, continuamos desayunando. Pero nadie dice gran cosa.

El ambiente se siente ajeno, extraño.

 _No era mi intención…_

\- ¿Ya no hay _cupcakes_ de vainilla? – pregunto, tratando de sonar casual. Y creo que logro captar su atención.

Buscamos en las demás cajas, pero no encontramos ninguno. Entonces reparamos en que el único que queda es el que está comiendo él.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? – Viktor me extiende su _cupcake_ mordido, el cual aún contiene algo de crema.

\- N-noo, no te preocupes… - me sonrojo ligeramente.

\- Vamos – insiste.

No quiero hacerle un desaire. No después de lo que le he dicho hace unos minutos.

Estiro con timidez mi dedo índice y lo hundo en la crema del cupcake, sacando un poco. Luego lo llevo a mi boca.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ríe Viktor. - ¡Que no te dé vergüenza, Yuri!

Pero con esto lo único que consigue es hacer es que se me suba el color a las mejillas aún más.

\- ¿O-oye, no crees que esto está mal? – le pregunto, tratando de ignorar el ardor que siento en el rostro. – Es decir, son regalos de tus fans. El que yo los coma…

\- No hay problema – me corta. – Son míos, y yo quiero compartirlos contigo – me sonríe.

Listo. Con esto logra devolverme los ánimos, la confianza. Porque el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, de tenerlo frente a mí duele, duele mucho. Pero el verlo sonreír así, el verlo divertirse… El pensar que tal vez, aunque sea solo un poquito, pueda ser feliz a mi lado…

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – soy yo quien ríe ahora. Increíble que pueda hacerlo después de lo de anoche.

\- ¿Y eso? – me pregunta extrañado.

\- Tienes algo de crema en tu nariz – río. Una bolita de vainilla se ha pegado en la punta de su nariz. Como su piel es pálida, no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora… Pero le da la imagen de una horrible verruga, digna de la malvada bruja de un cuento.

\- ¿Ahhhhh? – pregunta, llevándose la mano a la nariz y limpiando la bolita de crema. - ¡Yuuuriiii, no te burles…! – exclama Viktor… ¡Y coloca con su dedo un poco de crema de chocolate en la punta de mi nariz!

¿Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ríe, sujetando con una mano su estómago. Una risa refrescante, despreocupada.

\- ¡Eso es trampa, no se vale! – río yo también, extendiendo con una cuchara, sobre su mejilla derecha, crema de fresa.

Ya no tengo vergüenza. En el fondo he llegado a un punto en el que me siento cómoda con él. Y aunque me sonroje constantemente, sé que la causa de esos sonrojos es otra.

\- ¡Ahora vas a ver, Yuri! – me amenaza riendo. Pero soy más hábil y consigo untar un poco de glaseado del _pie_ de limón sobre su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me pongo de pie, dirigiéndome a él, que también se ha levantado, ha tomado entre sus manos lo que queda del _pie_ de limón e intenta lanzármelo al rostro…

\- Hahahahahaha - lo esquivo y tomo un _cupcake_ de _Oreo…_ Pero Viktor choca con la silla que tiene tras de sí,ésta trastabilla y él resbala y cae al piso, haciendo mucho ruido. Yo no tengo mejor suerte… soy arrastrada por él, que me sujeta del brazo y caigo en su encima. El _pie_ de limón y el _cupcake_ de _Oreo_ salen volando y van a parar a nuestro lado.

¡Ouch! Me duelen las rodillas y las palmas de las manos…

De un momento a otro me encuentro acuclillada en cuatro patas, aprisionando a Viktor contra el piso. Tiene las mejillas untadas de crema.

\- … - no sé qué decir. Nadie dice nada.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por unos instantes, la mía oscura, la suya azul cielo.

Entonces, Viktor levanta una de sus manos… y acaricia mi mejilla izquierda. La acuna entre su palma, y me mira fijamente, estudiando mi rostro con detenimiento.

El simple contacto de su piel con la mía hace que el corazón me dé un vuelco y el estómago me cosquillee con violencia. Pero no aparto la mirada. Yo también observo sus bellos ojos azules, su cabello, cejas y pestañas rubio ceniza, sus pómulos, sus tersas mejillas embadurnadas de crema de _cupcake_ , sus sonrosados labios…

Lentamente y sin desviar ninguno la mirada, su mano se desliza por la piel de mi rostro, acariciando suavemente mi frente, rozando cuidadosamente mis cejas, mi nariz… hasta que llega a mis labios, y su dedo pulgar roza con delicadeza mi tembloroso labio inferior dibujándolo, percibiendo su textura.

Siento que mi pulso se acelera aún más de lo que ya está si es posible, parece que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Y se forma un gran nudo en mi garganta, impidiéndome proferir todas las ideas que se amontonan en mi mente. Mis músculos se tensan… Y esa vieja pero agradable y reconfortante sensación, esa leve presión, ese ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago regresan con más fuerza. Pero esta vez no solos, pues también los ojos me escocen y las lágrimas amenazan con salir y caer sobre el rostro de Viktor y… y ya no puedo más.

Ya no puedo. Ya no. Quiero llorar.

Entonces, por un impulso salido de quién sabe dónde, sin importarme nada, me recuesto suave y cuidadosamente sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza y manos sobre su pecho. Puedo sentir cierto estremecimiento, cierta reacción de sorpresa en su cuerpo, seguida de una entrecortada respiración, y los latidos de su corazón, arrítmicos igual que los míos. Observo las rayas celestes y blancas de su camiseta, que se extienden bajo mi mejilla y abarcan mi campo de visión. No quiero pensar en nada, ni en la presión de la competencia ni en Amanda. Quiero desaparecer del mundo unos instantes. Solo quiero ser Yuri Katsuki, la tímida chica de Hasetsu…

Supongo que Viktor rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, porque siento que algo se desliza por mi espalda para finalmente sujetarme. Permanecemos así unos instantes, respirando al mismo compás, escuchando los irregulares latidos de nuestros corazones, sintiendo cómo el calor de nuestros cuerpos se mezcla para convertirse en uno solo. Desde aquella tarde en la ducha, después de entrenar, no he vuelto a tener este tipo de contacto con él.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero…

¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¿ME VOLVÍ LOCA?

Cuando logro reaccionar, me pongo de pie lo más rápido posible, deshaciendo el agarre y evitando mirarle a la cara. Él también se levanta.

Quiero que la tierra me trague.

Las ganas de llorar regresan con mucha más fuerza.

\- Creo que debemos ordenar un poco – me dice Viktor. Parece que se limpia con una servilleta las mejillas untadas de crema. - Ya es tarde y tenemos que ir a entrenar.

\- C-cierto – respondo desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar lo más que puedo mi rostro. Porque he olvidado que me he propuesto apoyar a Viktor en todo, y eso incluye hacer hoy la mejor presentación de mi programa libre, y, por supuesto, su relación con Amanda.

 _Y por un momento, yo…_

Me siento fatal.

Colocamos las cajas unas sobre otras, ordenamos las sillas y la mesa, y luego Viktor se despide.

.

Me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha. Pequeñas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos y se mezclan con el agua que recorre mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Tiemblo con solo recordar lo que acaba de suceder. Lo que acabo de hacer.

¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Viktor?

Pero por algo lo hice, supongo. Nadie me obligó.

Al salir de la ducha reviso las noticias de patinaje en mi móvil. El primer titular en Google pone: _**"PATINADOR NIKIFOROV Y SU EX NOVIA SON AMPAYADOS EN RESTAURANT DE BEIJING" ¿Habrán retomado su relación? ¿Y la japonesa Yuri Katsuki?**_

Doy click al enlace. Leo la nota:

" _Anoche, aproximadamente a las 22:00P.M., el famoso patinador ruso Viktor Nikiforov y su ex novia, la modelo francesa Amanda Rousseau, fueron captados cenando en un conocido restaurant del centro de Beijing. Según informaron algunas personas, la pareja ingresó junta al local, y se retiró también junta casi hora y media más tarde. Lo que duró la cena, intercambiaron muchas palabras._

 _Como sabemos, Nikiforov se encuentra en Beijing por la Copa China, una de las eliminatorias para la clasificación al Grand Prix Final, la competencia de patinaje artístico sobre hielo en la que participa su pupila, la japonesa Yuri Katsuki, con quien hace unos días se le venía vinculando sentimentalmente debido a unas declaraciones de ésta en la presentación de su tema de patinaje._

 _Por su parte, Rousseau llegó a la capital china para una sesión de fotos en la Ciudad Prohibida._

 _Tal parece que los medios malinterpretaron la relación entre Nikiforov y Katsuki, debido principalmente a que el ruso ha estado viviendo desde hace algunos meses con su pupila, pero todo parece indicar que esto no sería más que una estrategia de entrenamiento intensivo para lograr que la patinadora japonesa consiga un lugar en la final del Grand Prix._

 _¿Habrán retomado Nikiforov y Rousseau su relación?"_

Bloqueo mi móvil.

 _Por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como ganar una competencia. Cuando lo haya conseguido, apoyaré a Viktor con Amanda._

Eso pienso, pero las lágrimas amenazan con regresar. Otra vez.

.

Esa mañana se pasa volando, y durante los entrenamientos fallo todos mis saltos. Estoy tensa con todo lo que ha pasado. Además, el prestigio de Viktor depende de mi presentación de hoy.

.

Me baño y visto mi atuendo. Mari se encargó de diseñarlo y lo mandamos confeccionar a un reconocido modista de Hasetsu. Viktor quería verme con el traje puesto, pero Mari le dijo que mejor esperara hasta mi presentación del programa libre. No puedo creer que esté a solo unas horas del evento.

Me coloco la chaqueta turquesa de mi selección, sujeto mi cabello en una coleta baja y me pongo mis anteojos. En mi mochila empaco los patines blancos que he elegido para esta ocasión, las cuchillas y demás accesorios. Tomo entre mis manos mi porta pañuelos de Makkachin y salgo de mi habitación.

Afuera, Viktor me está esperando, vestido con un terno esta vez negro, guantes marrones y la gabardina también marrón. Demasiado apuesto. Demasiado guapo. Ese atuendo le da un aspecto muy…

El rostro se me congestiona con el simple hecho de pensar en él de esa forma.

\- Vamos – me dice.

.

 _ **Cuando llegan a la pista de patinaje…**_

Viktor se ha percatado del cambio de estado de ánimo de Yuri. Luce apagada, nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa? Hoy es la presentación del programa libre, y ésta es la que más puntos otorga. Si Yuri falla…

No. Lo hará bien. Ha practicado lo suficiente, ha puesto sudor y lágrimas en ese programa. Ese programa que representa la trayectoria de su carrera de patinaje artístico y el amor de las personas que la han apoyado.

Pero él también está algo tenso. No es para menos. Con todo lo que ha pasado…

La llamada que recibió desde Tel-Aviv la noche anterior, las notas de las páginas sensacionalistas que vio en internet en la mañana apenas despertó, su desayuno con Yuri…

Yuri…

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Rayos, 19 páginas de Word! No pensé que el capítulo se me hiciera tan extenso. En un principio tenía planeados dos capítulos, pero creí conveniente hacer uno solo para que la historia no pierda su ilación, su secuencia.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? 7w7 7w7 ¡Háganmelo saber en un review! No tienen idea (bueno, los que escriben sí) lo grato que es leer sus opiniones :)**

 **Cualquier comentario, cualquier sugerencia, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y un beso a todos! ¡Y no perdamos las esperanzas de una segunda temporada de YOI!**


	10. EL PROGRAMA LIBRE DE LA COPA CHINA

**Buenas noches con todos! (mientras escribo esto es de noche -.- ) Esta vez solo he demorado unos días en actualizar :)**

 **Les cuento que el lunes empiezo mis prácticas pre profesionales en un estudio jurídico. Estoy de los nervios porque la verdad nunca he trabajado y es la primera vez que tendré un jefe T.T**

 **Debido a esto, es más que seguro que tendré menos tiempo para el fic, pero de todas maneras pienso continuarlo. Incluso tengo ya un borrador del siguiente capítulo, pero aún falta editar.**

 **También quisiera dar las gracias a esas personitas que se toman la molestia en dejar un review :) no sé qué haría sin ustedes, son mi motivación a continuar escribiendo! Y también las gracias a todos los lectores que desde las sombras siguen esta historia XD porque también se registran los views y visitors! Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial y respuestas a reviews:**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama** **: Tus reviews me hicieron la semana! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar uno en cada capítulo. En serio, disfruté leer cada uno de tus comentarios. Tu chispa me contagió y me animó a seguir con el próximo capítulo que aún no publico. Jajajaja sabes, yo también amo el shonen, es mi género de anime favorito 7w7. Y, al igual que tú, soy nueva en esto (creo que se nota a legua) XD.**

 **Aly Zama:** **Quien ha seguido la historia desde casi sus inicios y siempre se toma la molestia en dejarme en review, muchas gracias! :) He leído un trabajo tuyo (según dices es de tu amiga 7w7).**

 **Sharayanime:** **Gracias por seguir la historia, aquí está la actualización.**

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** **Sabes, yo también amo a Mila, es genial. Y no, no ocupará el lugar de Georgi porque para empezar sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Solo que no se me ocurría otra coreografía para ella por eso tomé Karabos porque creí que ella haría muy bien el papel de bruja, pero nada más. Sabes, ¡aún no sé qué será del trío Yuria-Otabek-Mila! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que alguien sufra! Este trío me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza la verdad. Si bien lo referente al Vikturi ya lo tengo claro, respecto al trío no sé qué va a pasar. No es que tenga una historia ya en mente, como si tengo de la pareja Vikturi. Gracias por seguir este fic! :)**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** **: Gracias por el review! Y como dije, aún no sé qué será del trío Yuria-Otabek-Mila! Pero algo se me ocurrirá 7w7. Respecto al Vikturi, creo que este capítulo resolverá algunas de tus dudas :)**

 **Vendo tacos** **: jajajaja gracias :) me gusta tu nombre de usuario XD 7w7.**

 **Guest:** **Aquí está la actualización, gracias :)**

 **.**

 **Bien, creo que ya hablé (escribí) mucho, así que aquí está el capítulo:**

 **NOTA: Puse en negrita lo que dicen los comentaristas para evitar confusiones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL PROGRAMA LIBRE DE LA COPA CHINA**

 _ **Después de haber completado la debida documentación, Viktor y Yuri esperan que comience el evento más importante de la Copa China.**_

\- ¡VA A DAR INICIO EL PROGRAMA LIBRE FEMENINO! – anuncia el presentador por el altavoz. Los vítores del público no se hacen esperar. Hoy tendrán a las ganadoras que ocuparán el podio. Todos apuestan a sus favoritas.

Viktor observa a Yuri. La joven patinadora está lo que parece ser muy tensa. Ya ha pasado por maquillaje, así que de momento se encuentra de pie descansando recostada en una pared, con la chaqueta turquesa y los anteojos puestos, luciendo un complicado peinado alto. Espera su turno: será la última en salir.

Viktor se percata de que a su pupila le tiemblan las manos. Ni siquiera es capaz de abrir la botella de agua mineral que tiene entre sus manos y que apretuja inconscientemente.

Se acerca a ella y le quita la botella. La abre fácilmente y se la devuelve.

\- ¿Yuri, qué ocurre? – le pregunta preocupado.

\- N-nad-da, estoy b-bien - le responde ella, desviando la mirada y tartamudeando más de lo normal.

" _¿Serán nervios?_ " se pregunta Viktor mientras se acerca a uno de los palcos, mirando hacia la pista de patinaje. No, no lo cree. No es la primera vez que Yuri se presenta a una importante competencia…

Pero de todas maneras tiene que darle ánimos. Como entrenador, debe brindarle confianza y seguridad en sí misma.

Aunque él también esté un poco tenso.

…

 _ **Flashback**_

La noche anterior, tras el programa corto, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en su habitación, recibió una llamada telefónica.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su iPhone: Adryel Sharov. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

Contestó la llamada lo más rápido posible, ateniéndose a lo que podía informarle su interlocutor. Sabía que el breve encuentro que tuvo durante el programa corto con su ex novia no era una buena señal. Conocía muy bien a Amanda.

Habló por casi media hora. Cuando colgó, se sintió más aliviado. Pensó que podía tratarse de algo más grave. Pero de todas maneras estaba disgustado. Y mucho.

Se percató que le quedaba menos de diez por ciento de batería a su móvil. No le dio importancia… hasta que le llegó un mensaje a su cuenta personal de Facebook. Sí, aquella cuenta anónima que solo conocían las personas más cercanas a él.

\- 9:45 frente a la estación de Choi Hong.

El remitente era Amanda. Estaba seguro, pues conocía la cuenta de la francesa. Al igual que él, ella también tenía un perfil anónimo.

Sin darle tantas vueltas, salió de su habitación.

 **.**

Mientras se acercaba a la estación, vio a lo lejos bajar de un taxi a la modelo. Lucía su cabello castaño suelto e iba vestida con un elegante y holgado saco de pana azul, pantalones jeans y tacones negros. Él por su parte llevaba su chaqueta de cuero marrón y también jeans.

\- Amanda – soltó sin más cuando llegó hasta ella. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – le increpó sin rodeos. La francesa no se inmutó. Se limitó a decirle:

\- Vamos a comer algo, allí hablamos. ¿Te parece?

Entraron a un cercano y muy elegante restaurant chino y se sentaron en una mesa reservada, un poco más separados del resto. Pidieron lo primero que encontraron en el menú. Eso era lo de menos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasó a mi auto? - empezó él.

\- Nada, ya te lo envié. Era lo que estabas esperando, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros la mujer.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué a Tel-Aviv?! – comenzaba a exasperarse - ¿De todas mis propiedades, tenías que mandarlo a la que casi nunca frecuento?

\- Ese no es mi problema. Tu administrador firmó los papeles de entrega; ya está en tu posesión – agregó su ex novia con sorna. - Además, los gastos del transporte vía marítima…

\- ¡Sí, justo acabo de recibir una llamada de Adryel! ¡Y ya sé que no te salió gratis! Bueno, supongo ya está hecho – resopló molesto – en fin, pero lo que quiero saber es ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TUVISTE QUE MANDARLO PINTAR COLOR ROSA?! – ahora Viktor no cabía en sí. ¡Su _Cadillac_ , su automóvil preferido! Era el primero que había tenido, último regalo de su madre. Aunque ella nunca pudo verlo conducir.

\- Vitya, no seas escandaloso. Tienes varios autos – soltó con indiferencia la francesa. – Además, el rosa le da un toque original - le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

No podía creer lo que oía.

\- Pero no es por eso por lo que te cité - continuó su ex novia. - ¡¿Hasta cuándo voy a esperar la liquidación de la cuenta de ahorros?! - se exaltó.

El mesero, que acababa de traer los platillos, se alejó lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! – se sorprendió Viktor. - ¡Te quedaste con la casa de Marsella! No me digas que ahora quieres una transferencia bancaria.

\- Me refiero a NUESTRA CUENTA – hizo énfasis en aquellas últimas dos palabras, apuntando hacia él con un palillo chino. Se refería a la cuenta de ambos, cuando vivían juntos. En esos pocos meses habían ahorrado juntos una buena cantidad de dinero. Solían mezclar sus ingresos, como si de una sociedad de gananciales se tratase. Mejor dicho, como si de un matrimonio se tratase.

Viktor pensó unos segundos.

\- ¡Cierto, tienes razón! Lo olvidé… – le respondió abriendo enormemente sus ojos en un gesto infantil que siempre había detestado la modelo. – Dame un segundo, hablaré con Clement.

Llamó a su abogado. Habló con él en ruso por unos minutos. Luego colgó.

\- Listo, mañana mismo empezará los trámites. Un contador de su bufete se encargará de la liquidación. En una semana transferirán tus gananciales a otra cuenta, de donde los podrás retirar – le comentó con tranquilidad.

\- Perfecto, ya era hora – replicó sin más la modelo.

…

Se habían conocido en San Petersburgo, hacía ya más de dos años. Ella tenía veintitrés, la habían coronado Miss Francia el año anterior y se encontraba trabajando en la ciudad rusa para una muy reconocida marca internacional de vestidos.

Él, por aquel entonces, ya era el patinador sobre hielo más famoso. Y el más apuesto.

Amanda llevó a cabo una sesión de fotos en la pista de patinaje principal de la ciudad y allí conoció a Viktor.

Durante una semana lo observó en silencio practicar sobre el hielo. ¡Era increíble! Y muy guapo. Tenía que conseguir una cita con él. Sí o sí.

Viktor acababa de terminar otra corta relación, esta vez con una conocida actriz rusa. Y no había pasado desapercibido la presencia de la ex miss Francia. Era muy bella, muy fina, muy elegante. No pudo sentirse más satisfecho cuando a la modelo le pidieron una sesión de fotos con él, en la pista de patinaje. Aprovechó para pedirle una cita, a lo cual la francesa aceptó gustosísima.

En un mes iniciaron su relación. La francesa era muy refinada, había estudiado en Londres y tenía unos conocimientos y gustos refinados, exquisitos. Viktor, por el contrario, aunque estaba también acostumbrado a las comodidades de una vida despreocupada y llena de lujos, era mucho más práctico y sencillo que ella. Aunque por supuesto, se había graduado de la European University at Saint Petersburg, así que se encontraba en la misma posición académica que ella.

Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos, por las tardes algunas veces la modelo acompañaba a Viktor a sus entrenamientos (lo que causaba el disgusto del entrenador Yakov y de la adolescente Mila Babicheva) y por las noches hacían el amor, o bien en el ostentoso departamento de Viktor o bien en la refinada y no menos lujosa pensión de Amanda. Y se quedaban a dormir juntos hasta el otro día.

 **.**

Cuando finalizó el contrato de Amanda con la línea de ropa, tres meses después, resolvió quedarse a vivir allí en San Petersburgo, con Viktor.

Tanto él como ella tenían patrimonio propio. Si bien Viktor obtenía muy buenas sumas de dinero a través de su carrera de patinaje artístico y de los diversos contratos para muy reconocidas marcas deportivas a las cuales representaba, la gran mayoría de sus propiedades las había heredado de sus padres. Por parte de su madre estaba bien, pero… nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre. Por eso, prefería mantener los bienes obtenidos de él bajo la administración de otras personas, dedicándose exclusivamente al patinaje y viviendo cómodamente en un departamento que había comprado en una zona exclusiva de San Petersburgo.

Amanda, por su parte, provenía de una rica familia francesa. Y, al igual que Viktor, había conseguido amasar una fortuna con su carrera. Era la modelo más cotizada de Europa.

 **.**

Pero lo que más le costó a Amanda, y que nunca consiguió, fue acostumbrarse a Makkachin.

Desde el primer día que se instaló en el departamento de Viktor, trató con desagrado al can. Simplemente no soportaba a los perros.

Makkachin, al igual que siempre, era alegre y juguetón. Tenía la costumbre de correr por todo el piso, dormir en los muebles y sillones, y subirse incluso a la cama de Viktor, quien ahora la compartía con Amanda.

\- ¡LAAARGOO! – solía botar la francesa al caniche cuando éste se acercaba jadeando y moviendo la cola en busca de alguna caricia por parte de su amo. El pobre Makkachin, al oír los gritos de Amanda, se limitaba a abandonar la habitación en silencio.

Pero nunca se rindió. Siempre trató de agradarle a la modelo.

Cierto día, Amanda había estado probándose unas blusas y las había dejado sobre la cama. Salió por unos momentos a la cocina… y al regresar encontró sobre las blancas telas manchas de patitas de perro. Y en la cama, Makkachin daba vueltas ladrando y moviendo alegremente la cola, feliz. Le ladró a la francesa, esperando una muestra de cariño de su parte.

\- ¡VIIIIIIKTOOOORRR! – chillo furiosa la modelo, lanzándole al perro un zapato de tacón alto puntiagudo que tenía a la mano. La punta del calzado se incrustó en el lomo del animal, haciéndole proferir un agudo quejido.

Viktor, al llegar a la habitación, regañó a Makkachin. Pero no lo suficiente para gusto de Amanda.

En realidad ella se había aburrido ya de Viktor. Admitía que éste era muy guapo y muy bueno en la cama, pero nada más. Estaba harta de su conducta infantil, de su total despreocupación por su ritmo de vida y de su "devoción" a su perro pulgoso. Olvidaba retirar dinero de sus cuentas de ahorros, olvidaba las reuniones y compromisos sociales a los que eran invitados como pareja; pasaba noches enteras desvelándose con alguna tonta comedia y riendo como estúpido, pasaba noches enteras leyendo algún _best seller_ y dejando la luz encendida… En fin, Viktor era un completo idiota.

A él, la situación con Amanda no le era indiferente. Estaba estresado de aquella mujer. No la amaba, ni ella a él. Todo había sido una atracción, un gusto pasajero. Y ahora se arrepentía. Porque sabía que sus personalidades no encajaban ni nunca lo harían. Además, Amanda nunca amaría a Makkachin. Y Makkachin era su familia.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue una travesura más del caniche. Aquel día Viktor se había ido a entrenar muy temprano y aún no volvía. Amanda, que se había quedado en el departamento, había dejado sobre la cama un vestido azul noche que pensaba probarse para usar en un evento social al que habían sido invitados. Al salir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, olvidó cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, como le había sugerido Viktor para evitar problemas con su Makkachin.

De repente, mientras abría el refrigerador, escuchó un ruido seguido de los gruñidos del can en la habitación. Corrió hacia el lugar y vio a Makkachin dando vueltas en el piso, alrededor de la cama.

Y su vestido azul noche estaba completamente destrozado, babeado y con pelos marrones ensortijados.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL! – le asestó una fuerte patada en el vientre al caniche. Éste lanzó un fuerte y lamentoso quejido y se limitó a aullar bajito, despacio. Se dirigió con dificultad a la sala, moviendo sus patitas con cuidado para aminorar el dolor provocado por el golpe. Aulló al subir a uno de los muebles, pero se acurrucó y permaneció allí hasta que Viktor llegó.

Makkachin estuvo realmente mal ese día. No comió ni bebió agua, y permaneció toda la noche en el sillón, adolorido. Viktor notó el cambio de ánimo en su caniche y dedujo que Amanda lo había regañado por algo. Pero nunca se enteró de lo que en verdad ocurrió en su ausencia.

Pero ya era hora de terminar con esa situación.

Esa misma noche Amanda empacó sus cosas. Y al día siguiente, para alivio de Viktor, regresó a Francia.

Habían convivido cerca de seis meses. Si quería rescatar algo positivo de aquello, podía considerar el hecho de haber perfeccionado su francés.

Algún tiempo después coincidieron en un evento benéfico en Venecia, al cual Viktor se vio obligado a asistir por presión de Yakov. Conversaron e hicieron las paces. Acordaron repartir después los gananciales de la cuenta de ahorros mancomunada; por el momento ninguno de los dos necesitaba ese dinero. Y el Cadillac de Viktor se encontraba en Francia hacía mucho, incluso antes de iniciar su relación con Amanda. Pero en el transcurso de ésta lo había enviado a la casa de la modelo en París; es decir, estaba en posesión de ella. Ya se lo devolvería más adelante.

Meses después se llevó a cabo el Grand Prix Final de Sochi. Y Viktor conoció a Yuri.

…

\- Y bien, ¿tienes una relación con la japonesa? – le preguntó Amanda luego de haberle hecho llamar a su abogado por el tema de la transferencia bancaria. - ¿Ya te has acostado con ella?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le respondió él escuetamente.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Já, ¿es en serio? No me digas que ni siquiera lo has intentado – se burló la modelo. – Por eso apenas me respondiste el saludo en el coliseo. ¿No te gustó que ella me viera, verdad?

\- Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

\- No se pudo evitar; vi la publicación de la _People_. Pensé que estabas gastando tu dinero en esa chiquilla en vez de enviarme mis gananciales – resopló. – En fin… No creas que he venido hasta aquí para ver tu trasero. Mañana tengo una sesión de fotos en la Ciudad Prohibida. Fue una coincidencia saber que te encontrabas en China.

\- Ya lo creo.

\- Se hace tarde – le dijo la modelo. Viktor pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del restaurant. Caminaron por las calles de Beijing.

\- No me odias por lo que le hice a tu _Cadillac_ , ¿verdad? – agregó divertida la francesa.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿si?

\- Hahahahaha – rió Amanda. Viktor paró un taxi.

\- Bien, eso fue todo. Un gusto volver a verte, Vitya – se despidió la modelo. – Suerte en todo.

La francesa subió al taxi. Viktor, parado en la acera del lado del hotel, extendió un brazo hacia el vehículo. Se estrecharon cordialmente la mano.

\- Suerte en todo también.

El taxi arrancó.

Viktor caminó de largo e ingresó al hotel. Tomó el ascensor.

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

…

 _ **De vuelta al programa libre…**_

Viktor decide llevar a Yuri a los vestidores y observar juntos el programa libre desde el televisor que hay allí. Al fin y al cabo, su pupila será la última en salir. Aún nota la tensión en ella. _"¿Nervios por la competencia?"_ le da vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sí, nervios. Eso parece.

La primera en salir es Lau Min Yu, la patinadora local que quedó sexta en el programa corto. El estruendo del público es apabullador y las banderas nacionales inundan el local. La música empieza.

Sin embargo, los elementos técnicos de Lau no son nada complicados. La patinadora china cae dos veces al hielo, obteniendo penalizaciones que le restan puntos. Al final, se dirige al _kiss and cry_ con su entrenadora y recibe su puntuación: 248.69. Con esto, se despide de la competencia y de la clasificación al Grand Prix Final.

 **\- ¡AHORA ES EL TURNO DE CHRISTINE GIACOMETTI! ¡TIENE VEINTICINCO AÑOS Y REPRESENTA A SUIZA! –** anuncia un emocionado presentador. **\- ¡Patinará con** _ **Rapsodie Espagnole**_ **!**

Chris, más sexy que nunca, luce un ajustado vestido negro con aplicaciones de seda roja. El escote de éste, al igual que en el traje de su programa corto, es muy pronunciado; y esta vez ha optado por un par de panties negras traslúcidas que resaltan sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Su castaño cabello con mechones dorados lo lleva recogido en un moño alto, y el maquillaje muy marcado que le han aplicado le da un aspecto seductor.

Clava un lutz cuádruple y un salchow cuádruple…

Viktor no le presta atención. Está más preocupado por Yuri. Su pupila, sentada en un rincón de la habitación, practica flexiones de piernas.

 **\- ¡BORDÓ LA COMBINACIÓN DE SALTOS! –** Viktor oye exclamar eufórico al comentarista a través del televisor. Al parecer, a Chris le está yendo muy bien.

Levanta la vista en dirección a Yuri.

Ésta tiene el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida. Unos segundos después, percatándose de que está siendo observada por su entrenador, Yuri se pone de pie e intenta sonreírle, pero lo único que consigue hacer es una extraña mueca con sus temblorosos labios e inexpresivos ojos. Aunque trata de ocultarlo, los brazos y piernas le tiemblan.

Viktor perfectamente se da cuenta de todo y piensa en algo. ¿Cómo puede ayudar a su alumna a superar sus nervios, si él mismo está también algo tenso? El desayuno de aquella mañana…

 _No. No debe involucrar los asuntos personales. No debe involucrar los sentimientos._

Centrándose en el programa libre… no es la primera vez que Yuri participa de una importante competencia. El día anterior lo hizo tan bien… Claro que el día anterior no tenía la misma presión de hoy, pero aun así…

Tiene que hablar con ella. Ya.

Tras meditarlo unos momentos, le surge una idea:

\- Yuri, calentemos en otro sitio – le dice con amabilidad, aunque prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de los camerinos. La joven no pone resistencia.

" _¿Dónde hay un sitio con la menor cantidad de gente posible?_ "piensa mientras camina con Yuri, sujetándola del brazo. No le gusta verla así. Quiere que la chica sonría. Quiere verla feliz sobre la pista.

Termina llevándola al estacionamiento de autos subterráneo del coliseo, el cual se encuentra casi repleto de vehículos; algunos sencillos, otros muy lujosos. Lo bueno es que allí nadie los va a molestar. Aunque las voces de los comentaristas todavía son perceptibles, el estruendo y clamor del público no es tan ensordecedor.

 **\- ¡UN ATERRIZAJE PERFECTO!** – exclaman por el altavoz. Seguramente Chris presentó una magistral performance.

Viktor observa de reojo a Yuri, a su lado. La joven tiembla al oír las palabras del comentarista.

¡Maldición! Quiere abrazarla, quiere decirle que no se preocupe, que él confía en ella, que todo va a estar bien, que lo va a hacer estupendo… Quiere decirle que, sea cual sea el resultado, él siempre va a estar a su lado.

 _Quiere protegerla. Se le ve tan frágil…_

Pero lo que en verdad Yuri necesita es una motivación. Porque, aunque le duela reconocerlo, unas cuantas palabras no eliminarían el desasosiego en su pupila. Al menos eso cree.

 **\- ¡Su puntuación total es de 283.81!** \- se oye a través del altavoz. **\- ¡ESTÁ EN PRIMER LUGAR, A GRAN DISTANCIA DE LAU!** – A lo lejos, los gritos del público se oyen como suaves murmullos.

 _Si las cosas siguen así…_

\- ¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Cuál es la clasificación actual? – abre por fin Yuri la boca, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra. Parece haber vuelto a la realidad tras un profundo trance. Su rostro luce preocupado, pero para alivio de Viktor la mueca de terror ha desaparecido.

\- Bien, Yuri, primero respira hondo – le aconseja a su pupila, haciendo que imite su gesto de "inhalar-exhalar".

 **\- ¡AHORA ES EL TURNO DE MHICHIT CHULANONT!** – comenta el periodista. **\- ¡La tailandesa de veinte años patinará con** _ **Terra Incognita**_ **!**

La música es claramente perceptible. Es bastante rápida y algo peculiar; según el presentador se trata del _soundtrack_ de una película de patinaje. La gente aclama a Mhichit.

Viktor y Yuri oyen el estruendo a lo lejos.

 **\- ¡Un lutz triple! ¡Perfecto!** – comenta el hombre a través del altavoz.

La melodía continúa resonando por todo el local.

 **\- Sus expresivos movimientos que realiza con los pies son una de sus cualidades únicas** – agrega el periodista. **– Vienen los saltos de la primera mitad. ¡El primer cuádruple!** – exclama, para después completar: **\- ¡UN TOE-LOOP CUÁDRUPLE! ¡LO LOGRÓ…!**

El clamor en el público se hace cada vez más fuerte.

 **\- ¡UN TOE LOOP CUÁDRUPLE Y UNO DOBLE!** – continúa emocionado el comentarista por el parlante.

Yuri se dedica a hacer flexiones de piernas y brazos en medio de una hilera de automóviles. Estira con fuerza sus extremidades. Quiebra ligeramente su espalda… Se pone de puntillas y alza sus brazos marcando pasos de ballet…

Viktor, recostado en una pared y cruzado de brazos, la observa preocupado. " _¿Ya se habrá tranquilizado?_ "se pregunta mientras piensa qué puede hacer para devolverle la seguridad en sí misma.

 **\- Acabará combinando un flip triple, un loop simple y un flip doble** – una vez más se pronuncia el periodista deportivo. Unos segundos después exclama a viva voz, muy emocionado: **\- ¡LO HIZO! ¡TODOS SUS SALTOS FUERON PERFECTOS! ¡LA HISTORIA DE TAILANDIA EN EL PATINAJE… NO, DE TODA ASIA, ESTÁ SIENDO REESCRITA AHORA MISMO! ¡POR MHICHIT CHULANONT, ESTA JOVEN DE VEINTE AÑOS!**

La ovación del público llena el coliseo. Aún en un lugar algo apartado como el estacionamiento subterráneo, los gritos de euforia, las palmas y los vítores son perceptibles y se pueden oír. Aunque sea en forma de suaves resonancias.

Viktor levanta la cabeza mirando hacia el techo del estacionamiento, preocupado. Esto no le gusta nada…

Voltea a ver a Yuri… y la encuentra con el rostro desencajado, otra vez. No, esta vez es peor: tiene la cara descompuesta, la mirada perdida y la boca abierta en una mueca…

Corre y se abalanza sobre ella:

\- ¡YURI, NO ESCUCHES…! – grita, cubriéndole las orejas con sus manos enguantadas en cuero marrón.

Yuri parece salir de una ensoñación y centra su mirada oscura en la azul de Viktor. La única parte de su cuerpo que se mantiene firme es su cabeza que está siendo sujetada por su entrenador. Sus brazos y piernas tiemblan, y sus manos…

 **\- En la primera prueba, el Skate America, quedó cuarta. ¿Por fin logrará su primera victoria en la segunda prueba?** – se oye a través del altavoz.

Los ojos de Yuri parecen oscurecerse. Viktor continúa sujetándola de la cabeza, tratando de impedir que escuche los comentarios del periodista. Sin embargo, sabe que eso no es suficiente.

El periodista prosigue **: - ¡Si lo logra, será la primera tailandesa en clasificar al Gran Prix Final!**

Gotas de sudor se forman en la frente de Yuri.

 **\- ¡SU PUNTUACIÓN TOTAL ES DE 285.76! ¡INCREÍBLE, DESBANCÓ A GIACOMETTI! –** exclama un minuto después a todo pulmón el comentarista. **\- ¡Es su mejor puntuación de la temporada!**

La gente clama eufórica a más no poder, retumbando los gritos y palmas incluso allí, en el subterráneo.

El bullicio exaspera a Viktor.

 **\- ¡AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LA ESTADOUNIDENSE MARY ANDREW, DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS! –** se oye al hombre a través del micrófono.

La música empieza.

…

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un parque de la ciudad de San Petersburgo, Rusia…**_ **(POV YURIA)**

Debo admitir que sus labios son suaves y cálidos. Mientras continúan desplazándose sobre los míos, puedo percibir cierta agitación en él.

Me tiene sujeta de la cintura. Estamos de pie, apoyados contra un árbol del parque que hay frente a la estación. Menos mal la vegetación aquí es muy densa, así que en medio de tantos árboles difícilmente seríamos descubiertos. Aun así…

De pronto, siento las manos de Boris desprenderse de mi cintura y deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo… Y el beso se vuelve más intenso. Algo extraño, blando y tibio ingresa a mi boca. Creo saber de qué se trata. Su mano se desplaza…

\- ¡BORIS…! – de un empujón lo aparto a un lado. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – prácticamente le grito. No me importa que sea dos años mayor; está loco si piensa que lo voy a dejar sobrepasarse conmigo.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpa. Por lo menos no arma tanto jaleo como otros idiotas con los que he salido.

\- Bien, se hace tarde – suelto sin más. Ya debe haber empezado el programa libre, y no pienso perderme las presentaciones de la gorda de Katsuki y de la loca de Mila.

\- Cierto – me responde. Se me acerca y toma mi mentón entre sus manos. - ¿Entonces, cuando volveremos a salir? – me susurra, depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

\- Yo te llamo – le respondo. Pero hay algo que debo conseguir antes de despedirme de él: - Ehhhhh, ¿nos tomamos una foto? – le pregunto, tratando de imitar los gestos de Katsuki para verme como una tonta enamorada y así ocultar mi enfado.

\- Por supuesto – me sonríe. Saca su móvil.

\- No, espera, que sea con el mío – le digo. Desbloqueo el mío y encuentro un mensaje de Whatsapp de Mila. Decido leerlo más tarde e inicio la cámara.

– Aunque sabes, me da un poco de vergüenza… – continúo imitando a Katsuki. - ¡Ya sé, tomemos una foto de nuestras manos! – le sugiero.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y nos tomamos de la mano. Con la mano libre le tomo una fotografía al apretón.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Gracias! – intento sonar emocionada, sonriéndole. – Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que irme – me despido levantando la mano y alejándome.

\- Te acompaño a tu departamento – se ofrece Boris.

\- No creo que al dependiente le agrade verte por ahí – volteo y le contesto guiñándole un ojo. – Más tarde te llamo – le sonrío.

Es muy estúpido si piensa que lo voy a llamar. ¿Después que intentó sobrepasarse conmigo? ¿Cree que no sentí el creciente bulto de su entrepierna contra mi vientre? ¡¿Y así quería acompañarme a mi departamento, sabiendo que vivo sola?!

Es un alivio que no sepa la dirección exacta del edificio.

Al menos conseguí la fotografía. Cuando la cuelgue en Instagram, se extenderán los rumores sin necesidad de mostrar el rostro de mi acompañante. Me desharé de los idiotas del colegio y tendré a Boris tranquilo por algún tiempo. Hasta que se olvide.

 **.**

Ni bien llego a mi departamento, desbloqueo mi laptop. Busco la página web donde transmiten la competencia en vivo, ingreso y… ésta demora en cargar. ¡Rayos! Le doy un golpe al teclado, impaciente. Sherekan se trepa a la cama y se acurruca a mi lado, maullando fuertemente. ¿Querrá comida?

Resignada, me dirijo a la cocina y deposito en su plato algunas croquetas, de esas que le gustan. Abro el refrigerador y tomo una lata de soda.

\- ¡Sherekan! – llamo a mi gato persa. Éste aparece corriendo y se abalanza sobre el plato de latón. Vaya, así que eso era. Observo su blanco pelaje por unos segundos, mientras se alimenta. Y pensar que llevamos ya tres años viviendo juntos…

Con la soda en la mano regreso a mi habitación. Escucho un ligero ruido, me fijo en la pantalla de la laptop y veo que la página web ya ha cargado.

Justo en este momento está patinando la estadounidense Andrew.

A mi lado, mi celular vibra. Desbloqueo y encuentro _spam_. Y el mensaje de Whatsapp de Mila:

 _¡Qué nervios!_ T_T _ya falta poco para mi presentación_ T_T

 _¡Pero mira lo que me pasaron! Te lo envío antes de que Yakov me quite el móvil._

 _Es una composición de Otabek Altin_ 7w7 :3

 _Si clasificamos al Grand Prix me acompañarás al Tomorrowland?_ :) :3 7w7

Efectivamente, el mensaje tiene adjunto un archivo de audio. ¿Para qué me lo envía? Sabe que no estoy interesada; el e _lectro_ no es lo mío. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro del tal Otebak o como se llame. ¿Será tan buen patinador como dicen? Si tiene tiempo para dedicarse a jugar al músico en una PC…

Me concentro en ver la presentación de la estadounidense, que está finalizando.

…

 _ **De regreso al programa libre de la Copa China…**_

" _Comprendería que le afectaran las otras puntuaciones si fuera su primera eliminatoria. ¡Pero no lo es! ¡¿Por qué está tan nerviosa?!_ " se desespera Viktor. Aún sujeta a Yuri de las sienes, cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos.

" _Nunca he estado tan nervioso ante una competencia. No sé qué hacer… ¡Maldición, ¿cómo puedo motivarla?!_ " piensa mientras intenta encontrar la ausente mirada de su alumna. Los bellos ojos oscuros de Yuri, a través de los gruesos anteojos, han perdido su brillo. Su cabello está sujeto en un peinado alto, con lo que parecen ser algunas trenzas cruzando su cabeza. Y unos accesorios de piedrecilla, incrustados en ésta, emiten destellos azules y negros Sí, su cabello es lo único que brilla en ella.

De repente, los labios de Yuri se abren, y, temblorosos, pronuncian:

\- ¿Viktor? Es casi la hora, hay que volver - sujeta las muñecas de Viktor y las retira de sus orejas. Parece algo más serena, más centrada, aunque su entrenador no podría afirmarlo.

La observa con curiosidad, a la vez preocupado. Los ojos de Yuri han recuperado parte de su brillo, pero incluso así parecen algo ausentes…

La música del programa libre de Mary Andrew todavía resuena a lo lejos.

" _Ya veo. Los patinadores tienen corazones frágiles_ " reflexiona finalmente, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho.

Yuri se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y se dirige a las escaleras, para salir del estacionamiento.

" _Pues si son frágiles…_ "

\- Yuri – suelta sin más, llamándola. La joven patinadora se detiene y voltea en dirección a su entrenador. Éste se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se la pasa por el cabello, agregando: - Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte.

Tras decir esto, observa atentamente a su pupila. Ella luce simplemente… inexpresiva. Tiene la mirada perdida, y su rostro no forma gesto alguno.

Viktor traga en seco. Tiene el pulso acelerado y siente un frío hilo de sudor recorrer su frente. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, pero tal vez aquello sea lo mejor…

De pronto, se fija en cómo dos gruesas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Yuri para desplazarse a través de sus tersas mejillas y caer a la altura de su mentón.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dice al fin su alumna, intentando ahogar un sollozo y dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente. - ¿Q-quieres ponerme a prueba? – la voz se le quiebra.

" _¡¿LA DESTROCÉ?!_ " "¡ _MIERDA, ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?!_ " se desespera Viktor, llevándose una mano al rostro. ¡No! ¡No eran esas las palabras adecuadas! Tal vez debió haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y abrazarla en vez de haberle dicho semejante estupidez. Pero ya es muy tarde. No puede borrar de la mente de Yuri…

Se siente fatal.

\- L-lo s-siento, Yuri… – se acerca a ella tartamudeando. Ahora es él quien luce nervioso. Nunca se ha sentido así de mal, ni siquiera cuando ha roto con alguna de sus tantas novias. Ni siquiera antes de participar en algún importante evento. – No hablaba en serio… – intenta disculparse con su alumna. Ella lo interrumpe con brusquedad:

\- Estoy acostumbrada a asumir la responsabilidad de mis errores – Yuri no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, producto del llanto. - ¡Pero esta vez estoy nerviosa porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal! – levanta la voz en un ahogado sollozo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. - ¡No quiero que resultes perjudicado por mi culpa! ¡Quiero apoyarte en todo! – se le quiebra la voz aún más si es posible.

Viktor no puede creer lo que acaba de oír. Así que ha estado equivocado respecto a…

\- Sabes, ¡me preguntaba desde hace algún tiempo si pensabas dejar de ser mi entrenador…! – continúa Yuri con el rostro congestionado.

\- Eso no es cierto…

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! – solloza finalmente Yuri sin contenerse, interrumpiendo a Víctor. Las lágrimas empapan todo su rostro. Y sus anteojos. Se los quita y los cuelga del borde del cuello de la chaqueta turquesa, sobre su pecho. Como esta vez ha optado por maquillaje natural, el cual consiste en un poco de rímel y brillo labial, sus lágrimas no tienen mucho que arruinar. Igual no le importa.

Víctor no sabe qué hacer. Es la primera vez que siente tantas emociones a la vez. Son demasiadas emociones juntas. Demasiados sentimientos. Y ya están a unos minutos de la presentación del programa libre…

Se rinde. No sabe qué hacer para calmarla. Y para calmarse a sí mismo. Porque el ver a Yuri sollozar desconsoladamente de esa manera, con el rostro congestionado, con su frágil cuerpo temblando…

Es la primera vez en años que Viktor siente que algo dentro de él se rompe en mil pedazos.

¿Debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos? ¿Debe abrazarla? ¡¿Debe besarla?! No, está seguro de que si hace eso solo recibirá rechazo por parte de Yuri; porque al fin y al cabo él es el culpable de haberla puesto en aquella situación.

Decide sincerarse con ella:

\- Yuri, lo siento – suelta sin más, con tristeza. – Sabes, no sé cómo reaccionar cuando la gente llora ante mí. No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones. ¿Debo abrazarte, besarte o algo así…?

" _¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Dios! Acabo de volver a arruinarlo…"_

\- No era…

\- ¡NO…! – lo corta su pupila. - ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES, VERDAD?! ¡SOLO TEN MÁS FE QUE YO EN QUE PODRÉ GANAR! ¡NO DIGAS NADA MÁS! - levanta la voz. Lo mira a los ojos, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, para prácticamente gritarle sollozando: - ¡SOLO QUÉDATE A MI LADO!

Aquellas palabras causan un fuerte impacto en Viktor.

Perplejo, la observa sollozar.

" _Incluso cuando llora es hermosa"_

 **\- Mary Andrew está en sexto lugar tras su programa libre y pierde la oportunidad de clasificar –** se oye por el altavoz.

Yuri de un solo tirón se seca las lágrimas, da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida. No espera algún comentario por parte de su entrenador.

Viktor, sin más, camina tras de ella.

\- _Siempre estaré a tu lado, Yuri. No es necesario que me lo pidas_ – murmura por lo bajo sin ser oído por su pupila.

 **.**

 **\- ¡AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LA RUSA MILA BABICHEVA! –** anuncia el presentador. – **Patinará con** _ **Swam Lake**_ **de Tchaikovsky, coreografiado por Lilia Baranovskaya.**

Cuando llegan a la pista de patinaje, la presentación de la rusa ya va por la segunda mitad. Luce un hermoso vestido con vuelo, de seda y tul celeste. Un vestido de ballet. Está presentando una coreografía complicada en la que simula ser un cisne sobre el agua, flotando erguido, majestuoso.

Sin embargo Mila parece no estar concentrada. Viktor, que la conoce muy bien, se fija en la expresión de su ex compañera: luce desconcertada. _"Seguro algo tuvo que ver el jugador de Hockey ese"_ piensa mientras la observa fallar un salchow cuádruple. _"¡No puede ser, el salchow es la especialidad de Mila!"_ se dice, siguiendo con preocupación el programa libre de la pelirroja.

Sujeta con un brazo los hombros de Yuri, quien se encuentra a su lado. – Ya va siendo hora – le dice, dirigiéndola hacia la pista. En su mano derecha lleva el porta pañuelos de Makkachin. Yuri tiene los ojos y la nariz rojos por todo lo que ha llorado, por todas las lágrimas que ha derramado. Nadie comenta nada.

En el hielo, Mila Babicheva consigue salvar su presentación con un flip triple. Al final, su puntuación es de 252.54. Está en tercer lugar.

\- Me esforzaré en el torneo NHK para poder clasificar al Grand Prix – sonríe apenada a los periodistas en el _kiss and cry_ junto a su entrenador Yakov y a su coreógrafa.

 **.**

Ya en la baranda de la pista de patinaje, Yuri se coloca los patines, se deshace de sus anteojos, baja la cremallera de la chaqueta turquesa, se la quita y se la entrega a Viktor. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido azul noche con mangas largas de tul decoradas con un fino bordado azul y aplicaciones de piedras brillantes. En el espaldar también lleva muchas piedras de colores rojo, azul y verde. El escote es amplio pero no exagerado. La falda tiene vuelo y cae sobre las rodillas, abarcando dos terceras partes de sus muslos. Lleva unas panties translúcidas color piel y los patines blancos que ha elegido. Su maquillaje natural y su complicado peinado de trenzas francesas cruzadas alto la hacen sentirse ella misma. Porque de eso se trata. Porque el programa libre que presentará simboliza su carrera de patinaje y el amor hacia aquellas personas que la apoyan y la han apoyado.

No necesita kilos de maquillaje ni un atuendo demasiado ajustado o con demasiado escote para estar radiante. La gente a su alrededor ya se ha dado cuenta y la observa muy impresionada: Yuri es, sin duda alguna, la patinadora más hermosa de la noche.

Viktor la mira de pies a cabeza. No sabe qué decirle. Se ha quedado corto de palabras. Yuri es, simplemente… Yuri. Hermosa, radiante, tierna, seductora, dulce, sexy…

 _La expresión en su bello rostro…_

Yuri le ha dicho que todo este tiempo ha estado preocupada por él. Por no hacerlo quedar mal. ¡Dice que lo va a apoyar en todo!

¡Y él, muy imbécil, la ha tratado como a una chiquilla débil de carácter! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¿No recuerda todo lo que han entrenado juntos, toda la dedicación, todo el esfuerzo puesto por ella? ¡¿No recuerda el empeño al realizar juntos ese programa, que ella denominó Yuri Sobre El Hielo?!

Yuri no es débil de carácter. Quizás alguna vez lo haya sido, pero ya no. ¿No se lo dijo él mismo aquella tarde frente al mar de Hasetsu, en la que ella se sinceró con él? ¡¿Acaso no es eso lo que más le gusta de ella?! ¡¿Que puede ser una chica dulce y tierna y una mujer hecha y derecha a la vez?!

" _¡SOLO QUÉDATE A MI LADO!_ " Sí, eso fue lo que ella le dijo en el estacionamiento. Lo que le pidió.

¡Su tensión se debía a que todo este tiempo había estado pensando en él! ¡No lo hace por ella misma! ¡Lo hace por él! ¡Por demostrarles a todos su capacidad como entrenador!

¡¿En verdad es él alguien importante para Yuri?! Es la primera vez en muchos años que alguien le dice que está preocupado por él. Es la primera vez que alguien le ofrece directamente su apoyo incondicional. Es la primera vez que alguien le pide que permanezca a su lado.

¿Y qué ha hecho él por Yuri? Solo decirle que si ella no clasifica, dejará de ser su entrenador. ¡Vaya idiota es!

 **.**

Yuri toma un pañuelo del Makkachin de felpa que Viktor sostiene y se seca la frente. Hace una bola con el papel y lo tira a la pista, al hielo.

" _¿Ehhhhh? ¿Qué le pasa, por qué hace eso?_ " piensa Viktor mientras se agacha a recogerlo… Y siente una punzada sobre su cabeza. Sobre su remolino de cabello. Después, le dan una palmadita allí mismo.

Es Yuri, tratando de darle ánimos. Se ha percatado de la tensión de su entrenador.

Sin más, la joven se aleja al centro de la pista de patinaje y se posiciona.

 **\- AND THE LAST SKATER, REPRESENTING JAPAN, ¡YURI KATSUKI! –** exclama a todo pulmón el comentarista. No es para menos: Yuri ha quedado primera en el programa corto.

Continúa el hombre: - **¡SU CANCIÓN ES YURI SOBRE EL HIELO! Compuesta por Franklin Larousse y coreografiada por ella misma y su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov.**

…

 _ **Y así resonó la música…**_ **(POV YURI)**

Aunque en ese momento tuve bastante vergüenza, ahora me siento mucho mejor tras haber llorado. La cara que puso Viktor cuando ya no pude contener mis lágrimas fue… no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero creo que se asustó un poco.

He llorado otras veces en otras competencias, luego de cada programa fallido. Pero esta es la primera vez que lloro antes de salir a la pista.

Aquí viene mi primer salto, una combinación de toe-loop cuádruple y uno doble… ¡Sí, fue mejor de lo esperado! Oigo las voces, el estruendo del público. Todos tienen los ojos puestos en mi programa libre.

 **\- ¡SU PRIMER CUÁDRUPLE FUE UN ÉXITO! Katsuki tiene planeados tres cuádruples de dos tipos distintos –** escucho por el altavoz.

La suave melodía a piano llena mis oídos, mi mente, Llena cada pedazo de mi alma. Me entrego completamente a ella, deslizándome con elegancia sobre el hielo. He practicado tantas veces que esta pieza musical ya es parte de mí. Es mi esencia.

A Viktor en verdad le falta mucho como entrenador. Es cierto que soy tímida y nerviosa, pero de todas maneras debió haberse imaginado algo así. Que estaba preocupada por él.

Viktor idiota. ¿Hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta de nada, cierto? Bueno, supongo que las cosas están bien así. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo has dejado en claro. Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo. Por enseñarme un mundo que desconocía por completo, por entrenarme y ayudarme a convertirme en la patinadora que ahora soy… ¿Sabes? Quiero apoyarte. Quiero que sepas y sobre todo quiero que sientas que la decisión de entrenarme no ha sido un error.

 _Quiero que seas feliz…_

 _Yo ya soy feliz porque tú eres mi entrenador…_

 **\- ¡UN SALCHOW CUÁDRUPLE! –** me parece que comentan.

Ahora viene una pirueta baja combinada. Me impulso con seguridad en un pie sobre el hielo, dando muchas vueltas. El clamor del público es ensordecedor.

 _¿Ves, Viktor?_

 **\- ¡UN LOOP TRIPLE! ¡HERMOSO!** – se oye por todo el recinto.

Ahora toca la parte de la canción que me recuerda cuando Viktor se volvió mi entrenador. Extiendo mis brazos como si fuera un ave a punto de alzar el vuelo, y me deslizo con seguridad sobre la pista, quebrando con delicadeza mi espalda. Dos movimientos más, un águila seguido de un Ina Bauer. Precisos.

Los acordes del piano me acompañan y envuelven una vez más.

Ahora viene un triple axel… Pero lastimosamente mi mano toca el hielo.

No importa, no me voy a hundir por eso.

Un flip triple… Perfecto. Una combinación de loop simple y salchow cuádruple… Creo que giré de más, no estoy segura.

De todas formas no estoy cansada. La música sigue resonando por toda la pista; cada nota del piano, cada tecla presionada cuenta una parte de la historia. La historia de mi carrera de patinaje artístico…

Una combinación de lutz triple y toe-loop triple… Sí, esto es lo que necesito para puntuar más alto y hacer quedar bien a Viktor… ¡Bien, los clavé ambos!

Continúo saltando…

Y ahora viene la secuencia de pasos… Sí, esto es lo mío. Soy la mejor bailarina sobre hielo.

Doy vueltas, me quiebro ligeramente, me embriago en la música. Puedo oír las voces del público. Puedo percibir sus gritos eufóricos pronunciando mi nombre. ¿Eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Será esto suficiente para posicionar a Viktor como uno de los mejores entrenadores?

La música me envuelve nuevamente; la historia de una tímida y derrotista patinadora japonesa que estuvo a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda hasta que conoció el amor inunda toda la atmósfera. Quiero que todas la conozcan. Y quiero que todos conozcan el gran empeño que ha puesto Viktor en esto.

 **\- Su último salto va a ser un toe-loop cuádruple…**

 _Es arriesgar o no. Es todo o nada. Es ahora o nunca._

 **\- ¡ES UN FLIP CUÁDRUPLE!** – exclama a viva voz el comentarista. - ¡Se cayó, pero parece que hubo suficientes rotaciones!

 _Cambié mi salto. Vaya, no salió como esperaba. Pero así son estas cosas. ¿Lo intenté al menos, no?_

 **\- ¡ESE SALTO ERA TÍPICO DE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, SU ENTRENADOR! Pero es tan complicado que ni siquiera él lo hizo al final de un programa, donde más se nota el cansancio…**

Doy un par de vueltas más y me quiebro al centro de la pista, en un paso de ballet que he practicado para el cierre. La música se detiene, y de un momento a otro el estruendo del público es el único que se oye en todo el lugar.

\- ¡YURI! ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

\- ¡ERES FANTÁSTICA!

\- ¡PRECIOSA, CÁSATE CONMIGO! – ese comentario soltado por quien sabe quién logra ruborizarme ligeramente.

Realizo la acostumbrada reverencia. La gente me lanza flores, banderines, peluches…

 **\- ¡ÉSTA ES YURI KATSUKI!** – escucho por el micrófono.

Ya está. Ya lo hice. No me arrepiento de nada.

A lo lejos, busco a Viktor con la mirada. Sin los anteojos, la vista me falla un poco, pero aun así… En medio de tantas personas, logro divisarlo cerca de una de las barandas. Lo reconozco por la gabardina marrón.

No distingo la expresión en su rostro. ¿Está llorando? ¿Está enojado porque le grité? ¿Cómo está?

Lo veo correr hacia la salida de la pista. Hacia donde yo me dirijo.

Patino rápidamente a su encuentro. He hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo quedar bien, por hacer que esté orgulloso. Hay tanto que quiero decirle… Como que no se equivocó al elegirme su pupila; como que voy a apoyarlo en todo, incluso en su relación con Amanda; como tal vez pedirle una disculpa por haberle gritado en el estacionamiento. Después de todo sí soy una llorona…

\- ¡Viktor! – lo llamo cuando ya estoy cerca de él – Lo hice genial, ¿verdad? – le sonrío, acercándome aún más.

Cuando ya casi nos encontramos frente a frente me sonríe, abre sus brazos y los extiende, invitándome a estrecharme contra él en un gran abrazo. No lo dudo ni un segundo. Aún patinando, yo también extiendo los míos, y cuando estoy llegando a él… no sé qué pasa.

Con su mano izquierda sujeta mi cabeza y con la otra mi hombro. Me atrae a él y… me da… ¿un beso? Sí, un beso en los labios. Presiona sus labios contra los míos, impidiéndome moverme o zafarme debido al agarre. Y yo estoy prácticamente abrazándolo, como tenía planeado.

No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decir. No sé qué pensar. Puedo ver por apenas unos instantes a la gente a lo lejos, observando perpleja la escena… porque Viktor se ha abalanzado sobre mí y estamos volando…

 _Continúa presionando sus labios contra los míos…_

Caemos ambos al hielo. Viktor separa sus labios de los míos. Todavía me tiene sujeta de la cabeza. Su rostro está demasiado cerca del mío.

 _Dime, Dios, ¿qué está pasando?_

\- Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí – me sonríe mi entrenador acariciando suavemente mi mejilla izquierda.

Sigo abrazada a él, perdiéndome en sus bellos ojos azules.

\- ¿E-en serio? – le respondo, intentando sonreírle también. Estoy completamente segura que mi rostro debe tener el aspecto de un tomate.

Los gritos del público me traen a la realidad:

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡WWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

\- _WE LOVE YOU_!

Viktor me da una mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Los flashes nos ciegan por algunos instantes.

 _¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada…_

Me siento extraña. Feliz, triste, sorprendida, asustada…

El _kiss and cry_ está rebosando de periodistas. Pero no nos preguntan sobre lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos en la pista. Eso creo. No les he prestado atención.

Al final, quedo en segundo lugar y obtengo la medalla de plata. No es lo que esperaba, pero creo que para empezar no está mal.

Además, es mi amiga Mhichit quien obtiene el oro. Me alegro por ella; en verdad se ha esforzado bastante. Y Chris obtiene el bronce. Nos suben al podio y nos toman muchas fotografías. Mhichit está radiante, feliz. Nos pide tomarnos muchos selfies.

Cuando todos se casan de tenernos posando porque va a comenzar el programa libre masculino, mi amiga me llama aparte:

\- Wwwwuuu, ¡hay mucho de qué conversar! – me guiña un ojo.

De un momento a otro estoy muy nerviosa. El rostro me arde y mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera.

\- E-este… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? – le pido avergonzada. La verdad no sabría cómo actuar frente a Viktor. ¿Estará bien tratarlo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O debo ser más gentil con él? ¿O debo reírme de lo que hizo, sin darle demasiada importancia, como si se tratara de una anécdota más?

 _El problema es que ese fue mi primer beso…_

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – me responde mi amiga, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo y dirigiéndome fuera de la pista. – Pero eso sí, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Caminamos hacia un palco cercano. Viktor se acerca a nosotras.

\- ¿Nos acompañas a ver el programa libre masculino? – le invita Mhichit con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.

Nos sentamos en uno de los palcos oficiales; Mhichit entre Viktor y yo.

Observamos las presentaciones de los demás patinadores; aunque lo que es yo, no les presto la debida atención. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

Al final mi compañero de equipo Yuzuru Hanyu consigue el oro y asegura su clasificación al Grand Prix. Sube al podio con los otros medallistas y posan para las cámaras. Aplaudimos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunto a Mhichit y a Viktor. No quiero que los periodistas me busquen para otra entrevista. No sabría qué decir.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida del coliseo. Muchas personas se nos acercan. Nos estrechan la mano, nos piden fotografías, autógrafos… Un buen número de chicas piden fotos con Viktor. Y algunas me miran con recelo. Intento mostrar mi mejor sonrisa y ser lo más amable posible, pero estoy algo tensa. Solo quiero llegar de una vez por todas a mi habitación y ser tragada por ella.

Cuando al fin logramos salir, abordamos un taxi rumbo al hotel.

\- ¿Y Celestino? – le pregunta Viktor a Mhichit, quien va sentada entre él y yo.

\- Le dije que regresara solo – responde. - Quiero compartir este momento con Yuri. No todos los días tu mejor amiga y tú ocupan los primeros lugares en una importante competencia – le sonríe. – Además, tenemos que arreglarnos para el banquete. – Dicho esto mira su móvil. - ¡Rayos, nos queda una hora! ¿Podría apresurarse, por favor? – le pide al conductor.

…

Llegamos al hotel y tomamos el ascensor al quinto piso. Al llegar, nos separamos en dirección a nuestras habitaciones. Mhichit se aleja al final del pasillo y Viktor y yo nos quedamos a solas.

\- Yuri… - empieza él.

\- Iré a descansar un rato – le interrumpo, girando la llave y abriendo la puerta. – Nos vemos más tarde – intento sonreírle. Ingreso a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

No pienso asistir al banquete.

Me lanzo de espaldas sobre la cama, deshaciéndome de un tirón de las ballerinas. Bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta turquesa de mi selección, me la quito y la hago a un lado, quedándome solamente con el vestido de mi programa libre.

Ha sido un día…

 _Mi corazón late con fuerza…_

¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Por qué Viktor hizo aquello? ¡¿Por qué me dio un beso delante de prácticamente todo el mundo?! Y lo más importante, lo que más ha estado carcomiendo mi mente desde que ocurrió aquello… ¡¿qué pensará Amanda de ese beso?!

 _Estuvo mal…_

Aunque si él estuviera con Amanda o al menos quisiera retomar su relación con ella, no lo habría hecho, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Porque, ¿a qué mujer le va a agradar la idea de ver a su interés amoroso besar a otra chica delante de cientos de personas?

 _Puede ser…_

 _Pero Viktor dijo que lo hizo para sorprenderme._

Y ahora que lo pienso, era obvio que iba a lograrlo con algo así. Con algo que no me esperaba.

 _¿Entonces se trató solamente de eso?_

Además, por más que le doy vueltas, no deja de ser un simple beso. He vivido cinco años en Estados Unidos, y sé que para los occidentales un beso no significa la gran cosa. Con todas las novias que ha tenido, Viktor debe haber dado miles de besos…

Aunque en Japón y los demás países orientales el asunto sí que es diferente.

 _Para mí es diferente. Porque se trata de mi primer beso._

Los ojos me escocen, me arden. Vaya que al final soy hipócrita conmigo misma.

 _Viktor idiota…_

 _No, idiota yo por pensar que podría haber alguna otra razón…_

Tomo una toalla y me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha. Permanezco unos minutos en el agua. Instintivamente llevo mi dedo pulgar hacia mis labios y los froto suavemente, pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Los labios de Viktor presionados contra los míos, su mano sujetando mi cabeza, mi cuerpo sobre la fría pista, el público observando perplejo… No puedo evitar sonrojarme y formar pequeñas lagrimillas en mis ojos al recordar aquello, pero qué más da. Quiero olvidarme de todo y no pensar más en el asunto. Quiero creer que nada ha pasado y que las cosas seguirán igual entre nosotros. Quiero creer que aún puedo apoyarlo en la decisión que tome respecto a Amanda sin lastimarme más...

Pero no lo consigo.

Cuando salgo del baño con la toalla sujeta a mi cuerpo y el cabello húmedo hecho un desastre por el peinado que tuve que deshacer, llaman a mi puerta:

\- ¡Yuuuuriii…!

Mhichit.

 _No quiero hablar con nadie. Quiero estar sola._

Pero de todas maneras, como se trata de mi amiga, con el ánimo por los suelos le abro.

Lleva un ceñido vestido verde esmeralda, sin mangas y con aplicaciones de piedras plateadas, con un poco de vuelo en la falda y que llega hasta encima de su rodilla. Sus tacones son plateados, y su cabello azabache cae suelto por toda su espalda.

Me mira sorprendida:

\- ¿Qué, aún no estás lista?

\- Bueno, no iré… - me encojo de hombros, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar, tienes que ir! – me corta.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Tranquila. ¡Déjamelo a mí! – me guiña un ojo.

¿Con qué me irá a salir ahora?

\- No creo que Viktor tenga algo con Amanda – suelta sin más, sentándose en la cama y tomando a Makkachin de felpa entre sus manos.

\- … – seguro me sonrojo. Así que sabía que le estaba dando vueltas a ese asunto. Supongo que leyó la nota en internet. Igual ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. - ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunto con desánimo.

\- Porque si así fuera, no te habría besado allí en la pista delante de cientos de personas – acaricia las orejas de mi Makkachin.

\- No estoy segura. Me dijo que lo hizo para sorprenderme.

Mhichit abre enormemente los ojos:

\- ¡ENTONCES SÍ FUE UN BESO! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡WWWWUUUUUUU! ¡YES! – chilla a más no poder, lanzando el porta pañuelos al techo.

¿Ehhhhhhhhh?

\- ¿N-no lo sabías? – pregunto inquieta.

\- La gente no tiene la certeza – me sonríe divertida. – Se especula en las redes si en verdad fue un beso o un abrazo.

Vaya, así que ya somos tema de debate en las redes sociales.

\- De todas maneras, el que haya salido a cenar con Amanda no garantiza que haya retomado su relación con ella o que tenga algún interés en hacerlo – continúa mi amiga.

\- ¿Entonces para qué saldría con su ex? – no gano nada ya con ocultar mi frustración, así que termino soltando todo. - Que yo sepa, según el pensamiento occidental, los ex son mal vistos…

\- Exacto – me interrumpe mi amiga. - Le he estado dando vueltas desde que vi en la mañana la publicación, y resulta que esos dos vivieron juntos por algún tiempo. Tal vez tengan algunos asuntos pendientes, no sé, de propiedades o algo así… Aunque es mi teoría, pero…

\- Gracias – le respondo con desgano.

\- ¡De todas formas tú tienes las de ganar, Yuri! – levanta un dedo pulgar y muestra una sonrisa perfecta.

\- ¿De ganar? – repito como idiota.

Mhichit me sujeta del brazo:

\- Ven – me lleva enfrente del gran espejo que hay en la pared de la habitación. - ¡Mirate! – me ordena riendo. No entiendo, pero le hago caso. Me quita los anteojos de un tirón, y me pega todavía más al espejo. - ¿Ves tus ojos? ¡Son rasgados, y muy bonitos! Emiten un destello oscuro que por momentos parece tornarse café.

Levanta un mechón de cabello que cae sobre mi frente, añadiendo: - ¿Ves tus pestañas? Son muy cargadas y rizadas al natural. No necesitas aplicar demasiado rímel para realzarlas. ¿Ves tu nariz? Es pequeña y fina, muy bonita. ¿Ves tus labios? No son muy carnosos pero tampoco muy delgados; tienen el volumen ideal. Y siempre están sonrosados.

Pasa una mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, diciendo: - Tu cutis es muy terso; no tienes acné ni espinillas, ni marcas ni cicatrices de haberlos padecido.

¿Ehhhhhh?

\- Tu cintura es muy fina – suelta Mhichit. – ¡Es digna de una _top model_! Y ni qué decir de tus pechos, piernas y trasero. De todas las patinadoras eres la que mejor cuerpo posee, claro, después de Chris. ¡Rayos, creo que me estoy quedando atrás…! – hace un puchero infantil poniéndose de perfil frente al espejo, llevándose las manos al pecho e intentando quebrarse para "aumentar" su trasero.

Al ver su postura y gestos no puedo evitar soltar una risilla.

\- Bueno, a dónde quiero llegar – prosigue – es que eres muy bella, Yuri. Nunca te has dado cuenta porque siempre te has subestimado a ti misma, pero si quisieras podrías… ¡tener al hombre que desearas rendido a tus pies! – ríe y levanta un pulgar. – Estoy completamente segura que Viktor sí se ha percatado de este detalle en ti. Es normal, todos nos hemos dado cuenta.

 _¿Ehhhhhhhhh? ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando Mhichit?_

\- Mhichit, yo…

\- Y no solo eso – me vuelve a interrumpir. – Eres una buena chica. La mejor persona que conozco. Siempre piensas primero en los sentimientos de los demás antes que en los tuyos, y eso dice mucho de ti como persona. Apuesto mi clasificación al Grand Prix a que estás dispuesta a apoyar a Viktor en su relación con Amanda. Pero eso no será necesario – me guiña un ojo. - ¿Sabes cuál creo que fue la verdadera intención de Viktor al besarte delante de todos?

\- … - me encojo de hombros. Todo lo que me está diciendo es tan repentino…

\- Creo que quería darles a entender a los espectadores algo así como _"aléjense de ella,_ bitches. _Yuri es mía, ¿no ven?" –_ apunta hacia un público invisible.

No sé qué responderle a eso.

\- Por eso irás al banquete – puntualiza mi amiga. – De todas maneras, si estamos equivocadas y todas las suposiciones son incorrectas, tienes que hablar con él. ¿Quieres saber cuáles fueron sus verdaderas intenciones? ¡Pues pregúntale! Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a que la respuesta que te dé no sea de tu agrado, ¿verdad? Es normal. Y si así fuera, no serías la primera chica que es rechazada.

Al escuchar aquel último término, un escalofrío se apodera de mi cuerpo.

\- Tal vez te deje en la _friendzone_. O tal vez se te confiese y mañana estén viajando de regreso a Japón tomados de la mano – me sonríe. – Pero no huyas de este problema.

Cuando Mhichit por fin se calla, muchas ideas invaden mi mente, peleándose por ser cada una de ellas el centro de mi atención.

Pero ahora me pregunto, ¿es ésta Mhichit Chulanont, la adolescente que compartió cuarto conmigo en Detroit? ¿La niña que me daba pelea por un espacio en la pared para colgar un poster? ¿La chica que se quejaba de lo decepcionantes que resultaban sus citas? ¿Cuándo maduró tanto mi amiga al punto de sobrepasarme?

\- Mhichit, ¿de dónde aprendiste todo eso? – le pregunto inquieta.

Mi amiga se rasca la cabeza y sonríe divertida y apenada a la vez: - Esteeee… Creo que veo demasiadas novelas y series románticas… Si aplicara mis consejos a mi vida personal…

¡Vaya, así que de eso se trataba! ¡Ya decía yo…! De todas maneras, su consejo es muy acertado.

No pienso huir; no más. No evadiré este problema. Voy a hablar con Viktor. Quiero oír de su propia voz si en verdad está saliendo con Amanda. Voy a aceptar lo que me diga. Voy a apoyarlo en la decisión que tome. Porque, sea cual haya sido la razón por la que me besó, no pienso desistir de mi principal propósito: quiero que el mundo entero reconozca su esfuerzo en esto. Quiero que Viktor sea feliz.

\- Bien – le digo a mi amiga. Abro mi maleta y saco el vestido, los zapatos y accesorios que sugirió mi hermana.

\- ¡Tenemos que ser las más bellas de la noche! – exclama Mhichit emocionada levantando su brazo y formando un puño.

Me visto lo más rápido posible. Es tarde, se suponía que teníamos que estar 10:30.P.M. en el salón de baile de un club del cual no recuerdo su nombre. Pero dicen que se trata de un moderno y elegante edificio, y el banquete será en el último piso.

\- Mhichit, creo que ya es tarde… - le comento mientras sujeto la correa de mis zapatos de tacón alto negros.

\- Descuida, no empezarán la fiesta sin mí – me guiña un ojo, cómplice.

Cierto, olvidaba que el baile acostumbran abrirlo los medallistas de oro de las categorías senior masculina y femenina, lo cual quiere decir que Mhichit y Yuzuru serán la primera pareja sobre la pista de baile.

\- Ya está – le digo a mi amiga, caminando hacia el espejo. Observo mi reflejo en él: el vestido que llevo es de dos colores: un ajustado encaje negro con pliegues con corsé, sin mangas, y una caída-falda con algo de vuelo sobre las rodillas, de color melón. Los zapatos de tacón alto son de color negro y llevan una pequeña correa que los ciñe a mis tobillos.

\- ¡Waaaooohhh, quiero ese vestido! – suelta ella. – Pero faltan los accesorios y el peinado…

De repente, tocan la puerta:

\- ¡Yuri…!

Esa voz hace que los latidos de mi corazón otra vez se aceleren. Viktor.

No sé qué decir. Me vuelvo a poner nerviosa; sé que debo estar tranquila, pero…

\- ¡VOY! – levanta la voz Mhichit, camina, abre de un tirón y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Trato de no impacientarme y aprovecho para colocarme los accesorios: una gargantilla de perlas negras, aretes y un brazalete también de perlas, a juego.

Solo falta el peinado.

Se abre la puerta y Mhichit ingresa. La cierra.

\- Le dije que vaya con Celestino al club. Nosotras iremos allá después – me comenta mientras toma entre sus manos mi cabello, seguramente pensando en si debo llevarlo suelto o hacerme algún moño.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡¿Iremos solas?! ¿No es peligroso?

\- Descuida. Hay alguien que aún no ha ido para allá. Y nos acompañará – sonríe misteriosa.

Al final sujeta mi cabello en una media cola: la mitad en un moño alto sujetado por un broche melón que escogió mi hermana, y la otra mitad cae lisa bajo la primera, a lo largo de mi espalda.

Me aplico brillo labial rosa y Mhichit delinea mis ojos en _eye cat_ negro.

\- No necesitas más maquillaje – ríe. - ¡Mírate, estás bellísima!

Cuando me observo en el espejo…

 _¿Ésta soy yo, Yuri Katsuki, la tímida patinadora de Hasetsu? ¡No me lo creo!_

Tocan nuevamente a nuestra puerta. Mhichit abre e ingresa… Yuzuru Hanyu.

\- ¿Ya están listas? - nos pregunta. Va de terno gris oscuro, camisa violeta pálido y corbata violeta oscuro. Y tiene el cabello hacia atrás y lleva anteojos.

\- Por supuesto. Vamos, Yuri – me sonríe mi amiga. Tomo una pequeña cartera negra de mano, y salimos de la habitación. Cierro con llave.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA DE : Y bien, sé que se me hizo muy largo, pero quería ser lo más fiel posible al anime, al menos en este capítulo. Porque, como se habrán dado cuenta, el próximo capítulo, el que llevará por título "Fotografías" se saldrá de la historia de YOI para contarnos lo que sucedió en el banquete. Era necesario hacer un capítulo introductorio para darle base a "Fotografías". Como les dije al inicio, ya tengo un borrador del capítulo, al menos hasta la mitad 7w7.**

 **Por eso, y en agradecimiento a su apoyo y motivación para seguir la historia, les dejo un pequeño avance-borrador (falta editar) de "Fotografías":**

" _ **Cuando la canción termina, salgo de mi ensoñación y me doy con la sorpresa de que somos el centro de atención. Las personas nos miran con curiosidad y murmuran por lo bajo entre ellas.**_

 _ **Es muy incómodo.**_

 _ **\- Ven – me dice Viktor sujetándome de la mano. Desconcertada le hago caso. Me lleva fuera del salón. A lo lejos, oigo que esta vez han puesto una canción rápida.**_

 _ **\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto finalmente a Viktor, preocupada. Me conduce con cuidado por una escalera que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo oscuro. Me sujeta de la mano para evitar que tropiece; en medio de la oscuridad es difícil ubicar los peldaños, y pues para mí que llevo tacones…"**_

 **.**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? No olviden dejar algún review! :)**

 **Un beso a todos, ¡los quiero!**


	11. FOTOGRAFÍAS

**UN GUSTO NUEVAMENTE CON TODOS! XD Está bien, está bien; sé que he vuelto a demorar un poquitín al actualizar, pero es que… ¡no tenía inspiración! Digamos que no ando muy "feeling" últimamente :v :v así que me costaba entender los sentimientos de los personajes (upsss, spoilers). Inclusive redacté el capítulo escuchando música "referente" de fondo (sí, busqué en Google "canciones en inglés para…" XD).**

 **Bueno, con tantas canciones y tantas puestas modo "feeling" y "hora sad" (upsss, otro spoiler) a propósito para concentrarme, logré terminar el capítulo.**

 **ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO (PARA LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW):**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, fueron mi motivación para continuar con este capítulo, para poner empeño en terminarlo a pesar de no tener la suficiente inspiración y lograron sacarme más de una sonrisa :)**

 **Saluditos y un abrazo de oso a:**

 **chris L.M:** **Omg!** **No querrías ayudarme con el diseño de algunos personajes, porfis? :3**

 **Valkiria:** **Gracias por las bonitas palabras –le brillan los ojos de la emoción- :) sí, la verdad trato de redactar el fic correctamente y evitar errores, sobre todo ortográficos.**

 **Sharayanime:** **Tienes razón, el anime es un poco menos expresivo respecto a la escena del "beso". Y bueno, aquí verás lo de Vitya (más spoilers).**

 **anonimita n.n:** **Jajajaja yo también he pensado en eso XD, y bueno, digamos que no todo es color de rosa, así que pues… (chan chan chan chaaaan… -redoble de platillos- XD).**

 **Evangeline-Darkness12:** **Gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a este fic. La verdad he escrito otros fics one shot, pero solo para amigos de la universidad; nunca antes había publicado algo. Esta historia, y una novela que estoy publicando en Wattpad son los primeros trabajos que me he animado a compartir. Sé que aún me falta mucho (demasiado diría yo), pero creo que con algo se empieza. Por eso agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me ayudan a corregir mis errores y a procurarme mejorar con cada capítulo que publico. También me ayudan con mi ortografía (estudio Derecho y sería pecado presentar un documento con semejantes errores). Y bueno, respecto al final la historia… (no, esta vez no hay spoilers) XD.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** **¡Hey, tú!** **¡Sí, tú, quien me entiende perfectamente! –se siente comprendida, no es la única nueva- Sí, Viktor es un BAKA respecto a los sentimientos ajenos! Amanda resultó siendo muy cruel con Makkachin, recordemos que es un perrito ya mayor y necesita todo tipo de cuidados especiales, aparte de ser prácticamente la única familia que a Viktor le queda. Bueno, y en este capítulo tendrás parte de la respuesta respecto a… aquello que no te dejaba dormir!**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** **Respecto a los vestidos –Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN QUEDADO CON LA DUDA- no, la verdad no sé dibujar. Me imaginé los vestidos de unos modelos que vi en los escaparates de una tienda, pero eran diferentes. Yo les di unos ajustes con mi imaginación. Aunque mi amiga Chris (quien me ha dado algunas ideas para el fic) es muy buena dibujando. Estaba pensando pedirle que dibujara a Yuri y a Mhichit (mis personajes favoritos de esta historia) con sus respectivos vestidos. Cualquier cosita les estaré avisando por este medio :) Muchas gracias por leer esta historia :)**

 **Fraulein Skye:** **Yuzuru! Lo amamos :) y le deseamos los mejores éxitos en su carrera deportiva (aunque ya los tiene) :)**

 **Sofitkm:** **Jajajaja, estoy ideando esas escenas –sonrisa maquiavélica- Espero que continúes leyendo el fic, poco a poco se irán revelando. Como un poquitín en este capítulo, por ejemplo.**

 **Aly Zama:** **Omg! Yo era del fandom de Bleach! –suspira- Fue de los primeros animes que vi, cuando aún estaba en el cole. Me dolió, me dolió que Kubo haya preferido el Ichihime –llora al recordarlo- T_T la verdad se veía venir, pero de todas formas tenía la esperanza de que el Ichiruki se volviera canon, digo porque el Ichihime la verdad no tuvo desarrollo. Esta es mi opinión, espero no lo tomes a mal si eres del team Ichihime. Bueno, sé que esto se sale del tema de YOI, pero no lo podía evitar! Gracias por seguir esta historia :)**

 **.**

 **BIEN, SIN MÁS LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO 11:**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **La mención al patinador japonés y su inclusión como personaje secundario en esta historia de fanfiction (FICTICIA) es con fines netamente recreativos. La autora rescata el gran esfuerzo y dedicación que el deportista pone en cada una de sus presentaciones, es gran admiradora suya y destaca su gran participación en el GPF y el CC.**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _ **Como el capítulo se centrará en su gran mayoría en el banquete, les sugiero escuchar de fondo la canción "PHOTOGRAPH" de Ed Sheeran. De no ser de su agrado el cantante o la canción, pueden escuchar cualquier otro tema romántico (balada en inglés) que sea de su preferencia.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOTOGRAFÍAS**

Tomamos el ascensor rumbo al piso nueve. El edificio del club es alto y moderno y cuenta a los alrededores con varios campos deportivos, piscinas y otras instalaciones.

Si hay algo que siempre me ha resultado un poco estresante después de cada competencia, es el clásico "banquete". Es tradición compartir una amena reunión-fiesta con los patinadores, entrenadores y demás personas allegadas y de sociedad vinculadas al patinaje. Aunque claro, el "Gran Banquete" solo es exclusivo del Grand Prix Final. Si pude soportar lo aburrido que fue este evento al que Celestino me obligó a asistir el año pasado, supongo que esta "reunión" será mucho más fácil de sobrellevar.

Eso quiero creer, pero esta vez no es el ambiente "festivo" lo que me tiene tensa.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abre, nos encontramos frente a un no muy largo y semi oscuro pasillo que desemboca en un gran salón, del cual se desprende música a todo volumen; las luces provenientes de aquella habitación son de las pocas que nos llegan y nos permiten desplazarnos hasta allá, pues la iluminación que irradia el foco fluorescente del pasillo es demasiado tenue.

Al ingresar por una elegante puerta de dos hojas –creo que "portón" sería lo más adecuado- nos encontramos rodeados de mucha gente…

Y me pierdo.

\- ¡Yuri! – me sujeta del brazo Mhichit.

El lugar está repleto. Hay demasiadas personas; todas muy elegantes, de saco y corbata, y de vestidos y zapatos de tacón alto. El volumen de la música me angustia por unos segundos, pero poco a poco mis oídos se van a acostumbrando a los suaves sonidos porque está sonando una balada. Me parece conocida…

El salón es amplio y se encuentra muy bien iluminado. El estilo de la construcción es moderno; me imaginaba un ambiente más clásico como el del local del Gran Banquete del Grand Prix del año pasado. Hay un estrado con micrófonos y parlantes y lo que parece ser el equipo de un Dj. Al fondo veo una mesa con bebidas y bocaditos… supongo. Mi miopía no me permite distinguir bien hasta allá. Pero cerca a la mesa hay una barra.

De pronto, las personas más cercanas reparan en nosotros. Nos observan con curiosidad murmurando entre ellas. No es para menos: tienen frente a sí a los medallistas de oro de la Copa, Mhichit Chulanont y Yuzuru Hanyu.

A lo lejos distinguimos a Celestino. Nos ve y le hace un gesto algo molesto a Mhichit.

\- Upppss… Creo que se enojó porque tardamos un poquitín. Vamos – le dice a Yuzuru, haciéndole una seña para que la siga: – Esto no comenzará hasta que bailemos – le guiña un ojo. – Luego se dirige a mí, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro: - Yuri, ahora todo depende de ti. Suerte – me mira a los ojos y me sonríe. Se aleja con Yuzuru hasta donde se encuentran Celestino y Brian, el entrenador de mi compañero de equipo. Los observo de lejos. Parece que los mayores los regañan.

La música continúa resonando. Todos dejan de mirarnos y vuelven a centrarse en sus conversaciones, risas, bebidas…

Y yo allí de pie, sola…

E-ehhhhhhh, ¡¿y ahora qué hago?!

 _¿Pues a qué viniste, Yuri? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

Indecisa y nerviosa, busco a Viktor con la mirada.

Muchas personas conversan y ríen en pequeños grupos. No creo que Viktor esté solo, así que de lejos observo detenidamente los grupos con la mayor cantidad de gente. Hay uno en el cual todos rodean a la persona cuya atención buscan. No puedo distinguir de quien se trata, pero quizás…

Me acerco un poco.

La gente se hace a un lado y alguien sale de en medio. No me equivoqué: se trata de Viktor. Lleva pantalones y saco gris oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata azul noche, los cuales apuesto a que combinan a la perfección con su cabello rubio ceniza y sus ojos azules. En verdad luce muy apuesto, muy guapo. Aunque Viktor se vería igual de atractivo con cualquier tipo de ropa.

Tengo la certeza de que me sonrojo un poco.

\- ¡YUUUUUURIIIIIIII…! – me llama agitando la mano y con una sonrisa. Sí, esa sonrisota infantil que siempre dibuja en su rostro cuando quiere captar la atención.

Le levanto una mano y le sonrío apenada. No estoy segura de querer formar parte de ese círculo de personas para mí totalmente extrañas…

Sin embargo, Viktor deja a todos atrás con las palabras en la boca y se me acerca. Me abraza ligeramente para segundos después soltarme y pegar su frente a la mía, haciendo un puchero: - Yuuuriii… ¡sabía que vendrías! –exclama en un tono infantil. Mucha gente observa con curiosidad la escena.

\- Estaba agotada, pero al final me decidí – le comento sin más, separándome de él. No se ve para nada preocupado, ni tenso, ni nervioso, ni decaído…

 _Solo soy yo quien está haciendo tanto drama…_

\- Ven – me dice, haciéndome caminar hasta la mesa donde hay una gran cantidad de bocaditos y bebidas. - ¿Quieres un trago? – me ofrece una copa de lo que parece _champagne_.

\- Bueno – recibo la bebida y le doy una probada. No me equivocaba, es _champagne_.

\- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, VAMOS A DAR INICIO AL BANQUETE DE CELEBRACIÓN POR LA CLAUSURA DE LA COPA CHINA DE PATINAJE ARTÍSTICO SOBRE HIELO! – habla un elegante hombre a través del micrófono, interrumpiendo la música y las conversaciones de todos los presentes. - ¡CON USTEDES, YUZURU HANYU Y MHICHIT CHULANONT, MEDALLISTAS DE ORO EN LA CATEGORÍA SENIOR!

La gente aplaude con algarabía, a más no poder. Viktor y yo también aplaudimos.

Los aludidos se posicionan en el centro de la pista de baile. Muchas personas se acercan a ellos, formando un círculo alrededor de los patinadores. Nosotros también lo hacemos.

La música empieza lenta. Yuzuru sujeta de la cintura a Mhichit y ella se aferra a él de su hombro. Tienen las manos entrelazadas y se desplazan con movimientos suaves, acompasados. Todos observamos impresionados, aplaudiendo a los populares y carismáticos patinadores. Ellos nos sonríen y continúan danzando por varios minutos. Cuando la música finaliza, los aplaudimos con euforia. Definitivamente esa dupla sabe cómo ganarse al público.

Varias personas se acercan a saludarles y felicitarles y les piden una que otra fotografía. Tanto Mhichit como Yuzuru lucen radiantes, sonriendo a todo el mundo y aceptando gustosísimos posar para muchos selfies. A ambos se les dan bien esas cosas.

\- ¡Y CON ESTO DAMOS INICIADO EL BANQUETE! - exclama el elegante animador.

La música no se hace esperar. Esta vez se trata de una melodía más rápida, mucho más alegre. Varias parejas salen a bailar al centro de la pista y el bullicio inunda nuevamente el gran salón.

A lo lejos distingo a Christine y a su coreógrafa. Ríen a más no poder y sujetan cada una en la mano una copa de vino. Chris luce un vestido negro largo con la espalda descubierta y su coreógrafa un pantalón palazzo azul, tacones cremas y una bonita blusa también crema.

Me doy la vuelta y regreso a la mesa con bocaditos y bebidas. Viktor me sigue sin decir nada. Al llegar, tomo lo que parece ser un mini sándwich y una copa de vino tinto. Me termino el sándwich de dos bocados y el contenido de la copa en dos tragos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Viktor frunciendo el ceño en un gesto lo que parece preocupado.

\- Sí, descuida – le respondo colocando de golpe la copa sobre la mesa.

 _La verdad no estoy bien. El solo hecho de estar junto a él…_

No sé cómo ocultar mi nerviosismo. No quiero beber de más, porque si lo hago… ¡Pero tampoco se me ocurre otra cosa! Tal vez el acercarme a un grupo y conversar… Tal vez deba decirle a Viktor algo así como _"¿oye, por qué no vamos a saludar a Chris?"_ No tengo otra idea.

Levanto la vista ignorando a Viktor y buscando apresuradamente una escapatoria. En el centro de la pista, Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji bailan y ríen muy felices; Mila Babicheva, con un bonito vestido color rosa y un peinado alto, también baila junto a su compañero del equipo ruso; Yuzuru y Mhichit más ríen que bailan, pero igual siguen dando vueltas en la pista; Mary Andrew y un chico moreno se besan mientras también bailan; Min Yu conversa con un muy apuesto muchacho chino en un rincón del salón…

Y el resto son entrenadores, coreógrafos, encargados,… y gente de sociedad que no conozco. Todos se divierten, bailan, ríen, comen, beben…

Entonces de un momento a otro la música se detiene. Y cambia.

Esta vez se trata de una balada, una canción un poco lenta pero con buen ritmo y una formidable armonía romántica. Sí, romántica, porque aunque apenas va en la introducción acústica, conozco de memoria la melodía y letra de esta canción. La tengo en mi móvil y suelo escucharla para dormir cuando no logro conciliar el sueño.

Entonces me fijo en Viktor. Sujeta en su mano derecha una copa de _champagne_ mientras observa la pista de baile. De pronto se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando y me sonríe.

Siento un poco de vergüenza, pero en ese instante me percato de que unas personas –dos hombres y una mujer- caminan hacia nosotros. Mejor dicho, caminan hacia Viktor, quien ignorándolos olímpicamente y dejando la copa de _champagne_ sobre la mesa, se me acerca sonriendo.

\- Yuri, ¿bailamos? – dice extendiéndome una mano.

\- … - su proposición me deja sin palabras.

Aún estoy tensa. No sé qué responderle… hasta que observo a los hombres y a la mujer a tan solo unos metros de nosotros. Parece que van a pronunciar el nombre de Viktor…

\- Claro – le respondo a mi entrenador, dándole la mano e intentando sonreír. Caminamos hacia la pista.

Por un momento volteo hacia las personas que se nos estaban acercando. Lucen desconcertadas, conversando entre ellas y mirando hacia nosotros. No le doy importancia y sigo a Viktor.

Nos posicionamos en la pista de baile. La música aún resuena suave, lenta y agradable:

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer ´till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home._

Viktor sujeta con una mano mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Aun vacilando, coloco una temblorosa mano sobre su hombro, y entrelazo la otra con la suya, la que tiene libre. Observo su nariz y sus sonrosados labios que son hasta donde mi estatura me permite mirar, hasta donde llegan mis ojos. Y eso que llevo tacones altos.

Me pierdo en la melodía de la canción. Es muy bonita, relajante…

Nos desplazamos lentamente por la pista, al ritmo de la canción. Es como estar sobre el hielo: la música te atrapa en una apasionante historia de la cual no puedes salir hasta haberla terminado. Una historia en la que tú eres la protagonista.

Todavía siento nervios. Todavía tengo miedo. Mi rostro debe haberse sonrojado, pero eso ya no me importa. De momento lo único importante para mí es esta pieza. Solo quiero permanecer así por unos segundos más…

Además, el agradable cosquilleo que se ha apoderado ya de mi estómago, los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y la sensación de estar flotando sobre mi pista de hielo favorita… no los cambiaría por nada.

Entonces, mientras nos balanceamos suavemente siguiendo con nuestros cuerpos el compás de la música, levanto la mirada y encuentro sus bellos ojos azules. Me observan con detenimiento, y debido a la luz de los grandes focos de plata que iluminan el salón desde el centro del techo, emiten pequeños pero fulgurantes destellos que me recuerdan al cielo y al mar de mi natal Hasetsu. Me recuerdan aquella vez hace algunos meses en la playa, aquella vez en la que por primera vez compartí mis temores con él. Aquella vez que le mostré a la verdadera Yuri, una chica tímida y un tanto insegura, pero, aunque suene contradictorio, con una gran determinación cuando se propone algo. Y aquella timidez e inseguridad debo reconocer que poco a poco están desapareciendo gracias a él.

 _I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home…_

Los cabellos de Viktor también brillan mucho, tornándose platinados. Me encanta verlos caer sobre su rostro y muchas veces he soñado con tenerlos entre mis dedos. Siempre me he preguntado cómo será su textura. Seguramente sea muy lisa y suave. La verdad es que solo he tenido contacto con ellos las dos veces que he colocado mi dedo índice sobre el remolino en su cabeza

Seguimos bailando, seguimos deslizándonos sobre la pista. La música está llegando a su fin; la voz de Ed Sheeran se escucha sola y limpia:

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _Wait for me to come home._

Me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos. Él me mira, yo le devuelvo la mirada. Él me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Cuando la canción termina y se forma un agudo silencio en el salón, salgo de mi ensoñación y, observando el ambiente que nos rodea, me doy con la no muy grata sorpresa de que somos el centro de atención de la pista de baile. Las parejas y demás personas a nuestro alrededor nos miran con curiosidad y murmuran por lo bajo.

\- Es muy bella. ¿Entonces es cierto que tienen una relación? – logro apenas escuchar, pero es más que suficiente para hacerme sonrojar.

El que cuchicheen sobre ti y en tu presencia… es muy incómodo.

\- Ven – me dice de pronto Viktor sujetándome de la mano.

\- …

Desconcertada le hago caso. Me lleva fuera del salón. Antes de salir volteo la mirada y descubro que muchos de los presentes nos observan bastante sorprendidos. Trato de no darle importancia.

Caminamos rápidamente por el semi oscuro pasillo. Tras nosotros oigo que esta vez han puesto una canción movida, algo más amena.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto finalmente, preocupada. Me conduce con cuidado por una escalera que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, doblando una esquina junto al ascensor. Continúa sujetándome de la mano para evitar que tropiece; la luz no llega hasta este rincón y en medio de la oscuridad es difícil ubicar los peldaños, y pues yo que soy miope y encima llevo tacones…

Llegamos hasta una pequeña puerta. Viktor tantea buscando algo… hasta que encuentra la manija y le da vuelta. Ésta se abre. Una refrescante oleada de viento se encarga de darnos la bienvenida. Damos unos pasos y… nos encontramos en la azotea.

Ahora la luz proveniente de los edificios cercanos se encarga de alumbrar todo nuestro alrededor. No es mucha pero es suficiente para vernos a nosotros mismos y darnos cuenta que frente a nuestros ojos se extiende un enorme patio, el cual se encuentra rodeado por todo su perímetro de un inmenso balcón. Éste es muy amplio, pero aun así…

Le tengo miedo a las alturas.

\- No es necesario que te acerques al balcón – me dice. Debe haber notado mi temor.

\- Ehhhh, n-no te preocupes, estaré bien… - intento sonreírle.

De pronto, recuerdo que he venido al banquete con un propósito.

 _Cierto, lo había olvidado con la emoción del baile._

Todo rastro de estar flotando en una nube se esfuma de mi alma.

 _Después de todo terminé a solas con Viktor…_

¿Entonces aclaro mis dudas de una vez por todas? ¿Debo preguntarle por qué me besó en el programa libre? ¿Fue eso en verdad un beso? ¿O debo preguntarle sobre lo de Amanda Rousseau?

\- Aquí no tenemos mucha presión – me comenta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Supongo que se refiere al hecho de ser el punto de los chismes de las demás personas en el salón.

\- Sí, pues – asiento. - ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

\- Lo supuse. La mayoría de edificios lo tienen.

\- Ya veo.

Un breve e incómodo silencio se forma entre nosotros. A diez pisos sobre el suelo base, el viento corre con fuerza y hace que mis cabellos y los de Viktor se muevan suavemente a su ritmo, de un lado a otro. Tal vez para él no esté tan mal, pero yo con mi vestido llevo los hombros al descubierto y…

\- Ten – me dice quitándose el saco y quedándose en la camisa blanca y la corbata azul. Me coloca el saco sobre los hombros para abrigarme. Debe haberse percatado de que estoy temblando.

Este gesto suyo hace que todo dentro de mí se derrumbe.

\- Gracias – le digo metiendo mis brazos en el saco gris, colocándomelo. Me queda grande y flojo; mis manos no llegan al borde de las mangas pero basta con que me abrigue un poco.

 _¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno, tan amable conmigo?!_

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, levanto la mirada y encuentro los enormes edificios de la ciudad rodeados de muchas lucecitas; algunas de colores, la mayoría blancas y amarillas. Recién les presto la debida atención. Desde esta altura todo es… impresionante. En verdad es un paisaje muy bello. No tengo necesidad de acercarme al balcón para presenciar esta maravillosa vista. Esa luz es la única que nos alumbra aquí arriba, pero es más que suficiente para reconocer el ambiente.

Viktor, de pie a mi lado, también lo contempla con curiosidad.

\- Lo siento – suelta de pronto. Volteo sorprendida y lo miro: tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la vista perdida en los edificios frente a nosotros. – Siento haber creído que estabas nerviosa por la presión de la competencia…

\- Descuida – lo interrumpo.

 _Ya lo he decidido. No hay marcha atrás. Tengo que hablar con él._

Ahora es Viktor quien voltea y me observa extrañado.

\- Es normal que pensaras eso – prosigo devolviéndole la mirada. - Siempre he sido una persona de carácter débil, tímida, pesimista, negativa. Siempre me he dado por vencida antes de tiempo…

\- Yuri, eso no es…

\- Pero ahora es diferente – le vuelvo a cortar, levantando la voz. – Desde que te volviste mi entrenador, las cosas han cambiado para mí. Ya no soy la misma. Ahora puedo confiar en otras personas, puedo confiar en mí misma. He descubierto otro mundo gracias a ti – le sonrío con sinceridad, doblando la basta de las mangas del saco gris a la altura de mis muñecas y metiendo inconscientemente las manos en los bolsillos.

No sé qué me pasa, pero siento que mi lengua se ha aflojado y las palabras me brotan a borbotones. Tal vez en el fondo anhelaba el momento de hablar con él así de esta forma. De sincerarme y decirle todo lo que en realidad siento.

No tengo idea de qué pensamientos cruzan por su mente, pero puedo afirmar con total seguridad que me está prestando atención. No puedo leer sus gestos, pero da la impresión de estar perplejo. Basta con que me escuche y se entere todo lo que tengo que decirle.

\- Dijiste que te podía pagar después, cuando me volviera famosa – continúo. - Ten por hecho que te devolveré hasta el último centavo.

\- No es…

\- Y estoy segura que con eso no sería suficiente para cubrir todo lo que has hecho por mí. Hoy conseguí la medalla de plata. Me esforzaré en la Copa Rostelecom para obtener el oro y clasificar. Sabes… - inhalo imperceptiblemente - …siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Viktor me mira por unos segundos, como analizándome, pero no me dice nada.

Prosigo:

\- Por eso, para compensarlo, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Para lo que sea. - Tomo aire con disimulo y continúo:

\- Ya sea respecto a tu carrera de patinaje, a tus problemas personales, o incluso a tu relación con la señorita Amanda Rousseau, yo siempre voy a estar allí – inhalo y exhalo suavemente. – Quiero que confíes en mí así como yo ya lo he hecho contigo. Y respecto a lo de hoy, en verdad…

\- ¿Amanda? – me interrumpe de pronto Viktor. Se acerca un poco y puedo observar su impasible rostro y su ceño fruncido, alumbrado por la luz de los edificios aledaños. Es un alivio que me haya interrumpido, porque llegada a este punto la voz estaba a punto de fallarme.

\- No tengo nada con Amanda –suelta. Me observa con seriedad.

 _¿Escuché bien?_

Trago en seco. Ajusto el saco gris a mi cuerpo; el viento corre con fuerza.

\- Supongo que leíste las notas de internet – resopla algo apenado y lo que me parece disgustado. - Ya veo. Con que eso…

\- ¿Q-qué? – le pregunto inquieta, con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho.

\- Nada – responde. – Pero sabes, solo salí con Amanda por unos asuntos legales, de los cuáles ya se está encargando mi abogado.

\- ¿Entonces no sientes nada por ella? – pregunto con la mirada baja, sintiendo cómo la tensión se apodera de mi cuerpo.

\- No, por supuesto que no – es tajante.

Levanto la vista y descubro que me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Es extraño. No me esperaba una respuesta como ésta. Ahora mi cuerpo se siente más liviano, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Aunque los nervios no se han ido del todo y…

Viktor se me acerca más y me mira con curiosidad por varios segundos. No retira su vista de mi rostro.

 _¿Por qué me siento…?_

-…

 _Oh, no. ¡Dios, ¿qué he hecho?!_

He ido por el lado de Amanda. A estas alturas ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que estoy interesada en el tema. Para rematar le pregunté si en verdad sentía algo por ella.

 _He sido demasiado obvia._

Aunque eso no debe importarme, ¿verdad? Él es mi entrenador. Y es la persona a la que más admiro y…

Bajo otra vez la mirada.

 _¿Por qué ese absurdo afán de seguir engañándome?_

Soy una tonta. ¡Por supuesto que me importa! No me sentí bien al ver a Amanda en el coliseo. No me sentí bien cuando ella saludó a Viktor. No me agradó para nada la "noticia" que leí en mi móvil esta mañana. Pero de alguna manera quiero que Viktor sea feliz. Y no me importa si su felicidad se encuentra al lado de esa modelo francesa…

No… sí… ya no sé qué pensar. Me dolió leer la nota. Me duele el imaginarlo reír junto a ella. Duele el imaginarlos felices viviendo juntos en San Petersburgo, como hicieron hace un par de años. En ese entonces solo sentía la típica envidia de toda fan de ver a su ídolo con pareja. Pero ahora es diferente. _Si él es feliz…_

 _No cambiaría su sonrisa por nada._

 _No importa si soy yo quien sale lastimada._

 _Pero en verdad duele… duele mucho._

Debo de haber hecho el ridículo. Seguramente Viktor ya se dio cuenta de todo y está pensando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarme. O simplemente va a hacer como que esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar, o incluso va a cambiar de tema para hacerme sentir más cómoda.

Igual ya es muy tarde; no hay marcha atrás. No se me da bien mentir, solo muy mala haciéndolo. Sobre todo bajo esta circunstancia. Por eso, si en todo caso pregunta al respecto… le diré lo que siento.

Por un instante creo tener ganas de llorar, aunque no podría asegurarlo.

Me resigno y cuando levanto la mirada… encuentro el rostro de Viktor frente al mío. Me observa con detenimiento, estira una mano y seca con su dedo pulgar el rastro húmedo que ha dejado sobre la piel de mi mejilla una fina lágrima.

Vaya, al final sí que he lagrimeado un poquito. Patético.

\- Sabes Yuri – me dice mirándome a los ojos y acariciando de repente mi mejilla izquierda, tomándome por sorpresa: – Esto es lo que en verdad siento.

Entonces, sujetando mi mejilla, se me acerca incluso más y… junta sus labios con los míos.

 _¿…?_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Al igual que en la pista de patinaje, me dejo llevar por la impresión.

Pero ahora es diferente. Viktor no solamente pega sus labios a los míos, sino que esta vez los desplaza suavemente en un movimiento lento, acompasado, que me recuerda al baile de hace unos minutos. Tengo la boca entreabierta, más por la sorpresa que por la nula experiencia.

 _Pero se siente tan bien…_

 _Tan…_

 _¡Dios, ayúdame! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _No… puedo… evitarlo… me rindo._

Lentamente cierro mis ojos e intento llevar el ritmo del beso acariciando también sus labios con los míos, pero no me sale bien. Viktor se separa de mí. Me observa fijamente sin dejar de sujetar mi mejilla. Creo que está conteniendo la risa. Puedo observar la luz de los edificios reflejadas en sus ojos azules. Son en verdad muy hermosos, parecen dos brillantes zafiros.

 _¿Estoy temblando…?_

 _Debo tener el rostro más ruborizado que nunca. Probablemente el sonrojo más sonrojado de toda mi vida._

Viktor acaricia suavemente mi mejilla… y vuelve a besarme.

Esta vez, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo… puedo corresponder plenamente al beso. Nuestros labios se desplazan suavemente, como si estuvieran bailando sobre el hielo. El viento corre sobre nosotros, refrescándonos y embriagándonos de una relajante brisa nocturna. A lo lejos se oye lo que parece ser una canción lenta. No podría afirmarlo con certeza.

 _Es… es… algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Sus labios se sienten suaves, dulces, ágiles…_

Viktor toma una de mis manos y entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos. Sus labios continúan deslizándose contra los míos, acariciándolos y jugando con ellos.

 _Quisiera guardar este momento solo para nosotros dos. Quisiera tomarle una fotografía y guardarlo en mi álbum de "los mejores momentos de mi vida". Y poder llevar ese álbum a todas partes conmigo; seleccionar algunas fotos para tenerlas siempre en los bolsillos de mis jeans, para que así cuando esté triste pueda observar alguna y esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro, recordando aquellos momentos felices por los que vale la pena seguir esforzándome._

 _Tantas cosas que han pasado desde que Viktor se volvió mi entrenador… Hay tantas cosas que quiero atesorar…_

Cuando el beso termina, Viktor rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndome a él en un fuerte abrazo. Todavía estoy en las nubes, paralizada por la emoción y la sorpresa, con el corazón latiendo a mil. Poco a poco levanto mis brazos, rodeando su cuello y correspondiendo el abrazo. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro y permanecemos así un buen rato, sintiendo el refrescante viento sobre nuestros cuerpos. Debo estar temblando, pero no me importa. Porque no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento en estos momentos, pero creo que tal vez un sinónimo cercano sería "felicidad".

\- En verdad lo siento, Yuri – suelta Viktor de pronto, sin deshacer el abrazo. – No era mi intención decirte todo eso… - una de sus manos acaricia con delicadeza mi cabello y la otra se mantiene firme en mi cintura. – Fui un imbécil… ¿me perdonas?

Puedo sentir sobre mi cuello su respiración, tan entrecortada como la mía.

Llegados a este punto se hace un pequeño silencio. Todavía aferrándome a él, levanto la mirada y él hace lo mismo. Encuentro sus bellos ojos.

\- Sí – le digo mirándolo a la cara – Y-y perdóname tú a mí por lo de hace unas horas. Hice una escena…

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – me interrumpe, con su mirada fija en la mía. – Ahora soy yo quien te pide que te quedes a mi lado.

Al oír estas palabras deshago el agarre y me separo lentamente de él, dando un paso hacia atrás. La impresión es muy fuerte. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran a tal punto que son apenas perceptibles para mi propio organismo. Mi estómago ya lleva un buen rato dando ligeros cosquilleos, y mis ojos…

Las ganas de llorar regresan nuevamente. Pero esta vez se trata de una sensación completamente distinta.

\- Y-yo… - prosigue Viktor… ¿tartamudeando? Pero me mira a los ojos. - Tú… es decir… sé que quizás no soy la persona más adecuada para ti, que quizás te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, a alguien tan puro y noble y de buen corazón como tú, pero y-yo…

No puedo contenerme más… y me arrojo a sus brazos.

El verlo ruborizarse levemente, el verlo tartamudear…

 _¡¿Dios, qué está pasando?! ¿Acaso se invirtieron los papeles? Siento que tengo el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, pero…_

\- ¿Viktor, eres feliz? – suelto sin más, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro izquierdo y rodeando su espalda.

\- Sí, Yuri – me dice acariciando mi cabeza. – A tu lado soy muy feliz.

Lo siento temblar entre mis brazos, tanto como yo que llevo haciéndolo hace ya buen rato.

\- Yo también lo soy – contesto separándome de él y mirándolo a los ojos. Debo estar más roja que un tomate maduro, porque la cara me arde y…

Las ganas de llorar vuelven a hacer su aparición…

Viktor sujeta mi ruborizado y congestionado rostro entre sus manos y sella nuestros labios en un beso.

No sé qué ocurre luego. Creo que estoy llorando porque saboreo algo salado en mis labios… y en los suyos. Pasa un segundo, dos, tres… Podrían haber pasado días, meses, incluso años y nosotros aún besándonos; no tengo la menor idea. Pero cuando siento que me falta el aire, termino el beso. No sé en qué momento se dio, pero al final resulta que estoy sujetándolo del cuello con ambos brazos, y él rodea mi cintura también con sus brazos.

Viktor me sonríe y con ambos pulgares seca mis lágrimas. Así que no me he equivocado con respecto a eso. En verdad he llorado.

Me da un poco de vergüenza, así que oculto mi rostro en su entrecuello. Él me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 _Se siente tan cálido…_

 _Quisiera detener el tiempo. Quisiera tomarle también una fotografía a este momento._

 _ **.**_

Cuando nos separamos, Viktor me toma de la mano y me sonríe:

\- Ven.

Me lleva al balcón.

\- E-este… yo… dijiste… - apenas consigo articular. Todavía estoy algo nerviosa; aún no asimilo del todo lo que acaba de pasar. Pero esto…

\- Sí, pero cambié de opinión. Te estás perdiendo algo increíble. No tengas miedo – apoya una mano en mi hombro, sonriéndome con confianza.

\- Espera… – me abotono el saco gris que llevo encima para abrigarme mejor. Sé que me queda flojo y las mangas –aunque estén dobladas- bailan en mis brazos. Pero huele muy bien, huele a él. A su loción favorita, su característico olor.

Me decido, doy unos pasos y llego al balcón. Sujeto ambas manos a la baranda, aferrándome a ella como si mi vida se fuera en aquello. Viktor rodea mi cintura por detrás y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Me toma por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. Desde aquí arriba, la vista es muy hermosa – me dice, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

 _Todo esto es nuevo para mí…_

Pero tiene razón. A pesar de mi miopía, logro reconocer a las personas que caminan a estas horas por la calle; se ven pequeñitas desde aquí, al igual que los automóviles. Los edificios brillan y emiten preciosos destellos, y las luces de colores de los anuncios con caracteres chinos dan vida a este sector de la ciudad de Beijing. Aunque los caracteres no los distingo tan bien; mi visión es limitada.

Se me ocurre algo.

\- Viktor… - le pregunto girando hacia él. – _Do you know some words in Chinese_?

\- _No. Too much trouble..._! – hace un infantil puchero que ya extrañaba, muy típico de él – _But I'd like to learn Japanese_ – me guiña un ojo y me da otro beso en la mejilla.

Permanecemos unos minutos así, en silencio, contemplando el paisaje nocturno de Beijing desde diez pisos de altura, con el viento agitando suavemente nuestros cabellos y refrescando nuestra piel.

 _Otra fotografía más para mi álbum de "mejores momentos de mi vida"._

 **.**

\- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? – me pregunta Viktor, dándome rápidamente dos besos en la mejilla.

\- Claro. O mejor dicho, a lo que queda de ella – río.

Él también ríe con mi comentario.

\- ¿A quién tendremos que llevar a rastras al hotel? – pregunta divertido mientras deshace el agarre.

\- Mmmmmm, yo creo que a Celestino. O a Chris.

\- O tal vez a Yakov. Aunque él resiste cualquier tipo de licor… - caminamos hacia la puerta. Me sujeta de los hombros. Luego me toma de la mano y me ayuda a bajar por las oscuras escaleras.

 _El estómago aún me cosquillea…_

Cuando llegamos al salón de baile, efectivamente algunas personas se encuentran ya ebrias. Otras ríen a más no poder y unas pocas bailan.

Celestino ríe a carcajadas con el entrenador de Chris, quien se encuentra ebrio como una cuba y bebe directamente de la punta de una botella de vino. Mhichit conversa amenamente con la rusa Mila Babicheva, Yuzuru se toma unos selfies con unas chicas, Chris ríe a más no poder con su coreógrafa y otra mujer que no conozco…

De repente, casi todas las miradas se centran en nosotros. Otra vez.

No es para menos. Olvidé quitarme el saco gris y pues nos hemos ausentado del baile un buen rato, además Viktor me tiene sujeta de los hombros, así que…

La música cambia. Vuelven a poner _Photograph_ de Ed Sheeran.

\- Que no te afecte – me dice Viktor ignorando a los demás, dándome la mano e invitándome a bailar. – No les hagas caso, tú solo concéntrate en mí – me guiña un ojo, divertido.

\- Espera - me quito el saco y se lo devuelvo. Viktor se lo coloca, mirándome a la vez de pies a cabeza; analizándome.

\- _Wow, I'm going to dance with the most beautiful skater_ _again_ – me dice sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro. Sonríe y me toma de la mano.

Sonrojándome ante su comentario y su gesto, lo sigo a la pista de baile.

Empieza la primera estrofa de la canción:

 _Loving can hurt…_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But is the only thing that I know…_

Ahora todo parece distinto. La canción se siente distinta, el baile se siente distinto. Me dejo llevar por la melodía. Levanto la mirada y encuentro la de Viktor, quien me sonríe. Una sonrisa blanca, perfecta. Y sus ojos brillan sobre los míos. Sus ojos solo se centran en los míos. Y los míos en los suyos.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _And times forever frozen still_

Nos movemos lentamente al mismo compás, con la mirada fija en el otro. Solo somos Viktor y yo.

 **.**

Cuando la canción termina, Mhichit y Mila Babicheva se nos acercan.

\- ¿Se quedarán un rato más? – nos pregunta mi amiga con una misteriosa sonrisa. – Mila y yo queremos regresar al hotel – hace un puchero. – ¡Casi todos están ebrios, no me gusta este ambiente!

\- ¡Pero si hasta les tomaste fotografías! – ríe la rusa. – Celestino bailando _Billie Jean_ y haciendo el _moonwalk_ … ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se lleva una mano al estómago, soltando una carcajada.

\- ¡Sí, esa estuvo buena! Pero igual ya me aburrí. Además un viejo se me acercó y…

\- A mí también me pasó. ¡Aggggh! Y la verdad estoy cansada. Seguro Yakov y Lilia me despertarán temprano para regresar a Rusia.

\- Y te apuesto a que Yakov ha bebido un montón y aún se encuentra de pie – interviene Viktor divertido.

\- Pero ya sabes cómo es Lilia…

Me doy cuenta que soy la única que no ha tomado parte de la conversación.

\- ¡Cierto, se me olvidaba! – suelta Mhichit. – Yuri, te presento a Mila Babicheva – se dirige a mí. – Mila, ella es Yuri Katsuki – le dice a la pelirroja. Ésta me sonríe añadiendo: - Mucho gusto, Yuri

Le devuelvo el saludo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No se conocían? – pregunta Viktor extrañado.

\- Muy tarde tu reacción, mi estimado – le dice Mhichit moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Al final decidimos abandonar el club y abordar los cuatro un taxi rumbo al hotel. Cuando llegamos al quinto piso, nos separamos en dirección a nuestras habitaciones. Como era de esperarse, me quedo a solas con Viktor. Coloco la lleve y giro la manija. Él hace lo mismo en su puerta.

\- _Good night_ – le sonrío ruborizada.

\- _Good night_ – me devuelve la sonrisa.

Ni bien cierro la puerta me deshago de un tirón de los tacones y me tumbo en la cama. Mi corazón aún late a mil.

…

 _ **Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado…**_

Viktor se deshace del saco y lo lanza sobre la cama. Afloja el lazo de la corbata y se la quita. Poco a poco se va liberando de toda su ropa, quedándose solamente en bóxer. Tiene la costumbre de dormir semidesnudo.

Pero esta vez no puede dormir.

A la mente del entrenador ruso regresa una personita, para quedarse todo lo que resta de la noche: Yuri Katsuki.

Se recuesta en la cama y se cubre con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Sabe que en estos momentos debe tener dibujada en su rostro una sonrisota, pero no puede evitarlo.

Pensar en ella lo hace sonreír de esa manera.

Yuri… su bello y angelical rostro, sus oscuros ojos café, su tersa piel, sus dulces y suaves labios, su sedoso cabello azabache, su grácil cuerpo… su sonrisa, su bondad, su pureza, su nobleza… su lado sensual, provocador, cautivador…

Está fascinado con ella.

Se siente como un quinceañero enamorado. Aunque en realidad él no ha sentido esto antes. Ni a los quince ni a los veinte ni nunca. Hasta hoy. Y eso que tiene ya veintisiete; es un adulto desde hace mucho.

"… _quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, que siempre podrás contar conmigo…"_ Ella también piensa en él, también se preocupa por él.

No hay nada que pueda hacer: Yuri ha robado su corazón. Yuri ya es parte de su vida; es su vida. Quiere seguir siendo su entrenador, quiere ayudarla a conseguir el oro en el Grand Prix Final, quiere ayudarla en todo. Quiere permanecer a su lado, quiere protegerla, quiere descubrir nuevas facetas impredecibles en ella. Quiere conocer cada centímetro de su piel, de su ser, de su existencia; cada secreto, cada latido, cada respiro suyo… Y está dispuesto a compartir su vida con ella. Cada secreto, cada alegría, cada tristeza. Nunca ha dejado a alguna de sus novias adentrarse tanto en sus sentimientos, en su vida personal. Pero con Yuri es diferente.

Sin embargo, sabe que debe ir despacio. La joven patinadora nunca antes ha estado en una relación, y siente vergüenza ante cualquier gesto o muestra de cariño. Pero le corresponde los sentimientos e intenta hacérselo saber.

" _Yo también lo soy"_. Sí, eso dijo. Entonces es feliz. Entonces le está permitiendo quedarse a su lado. Aún tienen tiempo para conocerse mejor, para llevar las cosas poco a poco, con calma. Porque aunque él no tenga dudas, eso es lo mejor para ella. No quiere incomodarla, no quiere asustarla.

Por otro lado… _"es normal"_ se dice a sí mismo, pensado en lo gratificante que le resulta el que Yuri nunca antes haya tenido pareja. _"Mejor, así todos sus recuerdos y experiencias serán conmigo"_ piensa mientras una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en su rostro.

Pero… ¿cuándo empezó todo aquello? ¿El año anterior?

No, el año anterior se trató de una atracción, una muy grande por cierto. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente.

El beso que le dio hace unos días en el avión mientras dormía, durante el viaje a Beijing… ¿fue planificado? No, por supuesto que no. Surgió de repente, como una necesidad de protegerla. Porque ella ya era muy importante para él.

Pero el porta pañuelos sí que fue planificado. Moría por ver la cara que pondría Yuri al recibir el regalo. Porque sabía cuánto había querido ella a su perrito Vik y cuánto había empezado a querer también a Makkachin.

¿Entonces cuándo empezó a tener sentimientos por ella?

En la mesita de noche, su iPhone vibra. Tiene un mensaje de Facebook:

 **\- Yuri me cae genial. ¡Tiene mi aprobación para ser mi cuñada! :) :3**

Es de Mila, quien junto a Yakov, Lilia, Georgi y posteriormente Yuri Plisetsky, fueron las únicas personas que más se acercaron a su concepto de "familia" tras la muerte de su madre.

 **\- :) :)** – responde, añadiendo un _emoji_ de corazón y la letra "Y".

 **\- Hahahaha XD te ha cogido fuerte el amor :v :v Quería conocerla desde el año pasado en el Grand Prix de Sochi. ¿Oye, recuerdas ese banquete? :v :3 ;)**

 **\- Obvio** – escribe el ruso colocando más _emojis_ de corazones.

…

 _ **Al otro día, muy temprano por la mañana…**_ **(POV YURI)**

Los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan la ventana de la habitación del hotel e iluminan mi soñoliento rostro. Doy un fuerte bostezo y salgo de la cama. Extiendo mis extremidades intentando alejar todo vestigio de sueño. Hoy regresamos a Japón.

Observo detenidamente mi reflejo en el espejo:

 _Ésta soy yo, Yuri Katsuki. Tengo veintitrés años. Mi cabello es color azabache negro y cae a la mitad de mi espalda, aunque generalmente lo llevo sujeto en una coleta. Mis ojos son color café oscuro, mi piel es pálida y mi estatura es mediana: 1.60.m. Estudié Arte Contemporáneo en la Universidad de Detroit y actualmente me desempeño como patinadora artística._

Me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha. Está haciendo buen tiempo y dentro de casi nada estaremos volando a Tokio. Allí tomaremos otro avión a Kyushu; y luego haremos escala en metro a Hasetsu. ¿Demasiado agotador, verdad? Pues lo mismo ha sido al llegar a la capital china.

Salgo del agua y me visto con mis jeans, zapatillas, una camiseta blanca corta algo floja y la chaqueta turquesa de mi selección. Sujeto mi húmedo cabello en una trenza de lado y me pongo mis anteojos. Guardo lo que quedan de mis pertenencias. No es gran cosa.

\- ¡Yuuuuriii…! – tocan mi puerta. Viktor Nikiforov, mi entrenador.

\- ¡Voy! – alzo la voz mientras cierro la cremallera de mi maleta. La bajo de la cama y la arrastro hacia la puerta, abriendo ésta y encontrando a Viktor frente a mí. Él también sujeta su maleta, y viste jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Lleva puestos además unos lentes oscuros de sol.

\- Vamos – le digo, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Tomamos el ascensor rumbo al primer piso. Al llegar nos dirigimos a recepción y entregamos nuestras llaves al dependiente del hotel. Allí encontramos a Yuzuru –quien también va con la chaqueta turquesa- y a Brian, su entrenador. A lo lejos, mi amiga Mhichit se nos acerca acompañada de Celestino.

\- ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR…! - me dice abrazándome efusivamente y haciendo un puchero. – Seguimos en contacto, tenemos una conversación pendiente – me guiña un ojo, mirando de Viktor a mí y de mí a Viktor.

\- Claro, hablamos por Skype ni bien llego a Hasetsu – le sonrío, aunque en el fondo estoy triste. Voy a echar de menos a mi amiga. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, pero debemos regresar a nuestros países a continuar nuestro respectivo entrenamiento.

\- Ven, ven, ¡ _selfie_ de despedida! – exclama mi amiga, iniciando la cámara de su móvil. Esta vez sí quiero tomarme una foto. Pego mi rostro al suyo y sonrío. Ella da click.

\- ¡Listo! Salimos regias – ríe mostrándome la pantalla de su teléfono. En efecto, ambas sonreímos felices; ella con su cabello suelto y yo con mi trenza y anteojos. De fondo sale un cuadro de la pared de recepción.

\- Luego me la pasas por Whatsapp – le digo.

\- La publicaré en Instagram más tarde – me guiña un ojo.

Mhichit se acerca a Yuzuru y le susurra algo al oído. Se toman también un _selfie_. – En un rato la subo – le sonríe a mi compañero, quien le devuelve la misma contagiosa sonrisa.

Después mi amiga se dirige a mi entrenador y se estrechan la mano cordialmente. – Nos vemos, Viktor. Cuida de Yuri, ¿eh? – le guiña un ojo con picardía. Luego me mira con curiosidad y…

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Quiero una foto con ustedes! – nos dice a Viktor y a mí, haciéndonos un gesto para que nos acerquemos. Le hacemos caso.

Posamos para la foto. Mhichit sale en la esquina inferior izquierda, con cara de _"oh, my god"_ , cubriéndose la boca con una mano. En el centro de la foto, Viktor rodea mi espada con su brazo. Ambos sonreímos.

\- Ésta también la publicaré más tarde – ríe mi amiga y observa la foto como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable.

Después de despedirnos de ella y de Celestino, abandonamos el hotel. En la calle, muchos periodistas y fans se han reunido y nos toman fotografías y nos acosan a preguntas. Yuzuru levanta una mano saludando y los gritos de _fangirl_ no se hacen esperar. Viktor rodea mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndome hacia él. Sonríe a las cámaras y levanta dos dedos en señal de victoria. Los lentes de sol le dan un aspecto sexy, imponente.

¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Me abrazó?

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – gritan algunas fans.

Junto a Yuzuru y Brian abordamos un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Allí encontramos a los demás competidores japoneses de las diversas categorías, y a sus respectivos entrenadores, coreógrafos y demás personal de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje.

Después de los trámites respectivos subimos al avión. Elegimos asientos junto a la ventana. Yuzuru y Brian se sientan dos filas delante de Viktor y yo.

\- ¿Puedo ir a la ventana? – le pregunto a mi entrenador. Me deja pasar primero y luego se sienta a mi lado.

Nadie dice nada. Nadie comenta algo respecto a lo que sucedió anoche en el banquete.

…

El avión despega. Nunca me han gustado los vuelos, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa.

¿Si estoy nerviosa? No, no lo estoy. Es extraño, pero después de todo lo que Viktor dijo me parece absurdo estarlo. " _Sabes Yuri… esto es lo que siento_ ". Sí, eso dijo. Y luego me besó.

Pues con todo lo que pasó ayer…

¡Dios, hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer! Me gustaría recostar en mi cabeza en su hombro y quedarme así las horas que dura el viaje, sintiendo el agradable aroma que emana de su cabello mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazan suavemente. Me gustaría también que me acaricie la mejilla y me dé un beso en los labios, para luego atraerlo hacia mí y aumentar la intensidad del beso... También quisiera tener su cabello entre mis dedos y…

 _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY IMAGINANDO?! ¡¿YO, ATRAYÉNDOLO HACIA MÍ?!_

 _Pero también hay otras tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle…_

\- Yuri, ¿estás bien? – me pregunta, quitándose los lentes de sol. Puedo notar algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Ehhh, sí, descuida – le respondo con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar mi inquietud.

\- Bien – bosteza, llevándose la palma de la mano a la boca. – Apenas dormí anoche.

En verdad luce cansado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin más.

\- Por culpa de una personita – me guiña un ojo. De repente gira en su asiento, sujeta con su mano mi mejilla derecha… y deposita un suave beso en mis labios.

Cuando se separa de mí, lo miro fijamente con el corazón latiendo a mil, le sonrío y… soy yo quien sujeta ahora su mejilla izquierda. Esta vez sí estoy nerviosa, pero también es una sensación… no sé cómo describirla. Porque el delicado beso que me acaba de dar solo ha servido para provocarme uno más intenso.

 _¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡¿ACASO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO PERVERTIDA?!_

Lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, y luego bajo la mirada a sus sonrosados labios. Supongo que capta la indirecta, porque a continuación… ambos nos acercamos y nos besamos.

Sé que no tengo experiencia, que probablemente estoy haciendo el ridículo y que debo tener el rostro más rojo que un tomate, pero en estos momentos todo ello me resulta insignificante. Viktor me sujeta de la nuca para impedir que me separe de él. Aunque en vano; no tengo intención de hacerlo.

Permanecemos un ratito así, besándonos, jugando con nuestros labios. Los separamos de rato en rato y luego volvemos a juntarlos. Increíble que pueda hacerlo con tanta soltura y facilidad cuando hace apenas unas horas era una mujer de veintitrés años que nunca antes había dado un beso. Pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Porque cada beso es diferente.

\- _Wow,_ Yuri… – suelta Viktor cuando finalmente nos separamos del todo, haciendo que me sonroje aún más si es posible. Me toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

\- Estoy agotado – me dice bostezando. - ¿No te importaría ser mi almohada por un rato? – me pregunta divertido.

\- Adelante – le sonrío mientras mi rostro poco a poco se recupera del sonrojo y va adquiriendo su natural palidez.

Viktor recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi mano continúa entrelazada con la suya.

Estoy tensa, creo que en cualquier momento el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

\- No intentes aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo, ¿eh? – Viktor hinca mi mejilla con su dedo índice, levantando la mirada hacia mi rostro, guiñándome un ojo.

\- Idiota… – hago un pucherito por lo bajo. Creo que no me oye.

El viaje transcurre sin contratiempos.

 _Al final resulta que Mhichit acertó y Viktor y yo estamos viajando de regreso a Japón tomados de la mano._

Mucho más que eso, él está recostado en mi hombro, durmiendo plácidamente. Observo de cerca sus largas y cargadas pestañas rubio ceniza. Su cabello brilla y cae sobre su frente. Me tienta tomarlo entre mis manos, sentir su textura, olerlo…

Quien diría que Viktor y yo acabaríamos en una situación como ésta. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Mari, unos meses atrás: _"¿Alguien inexperta en el amor pretende convencer al soltero más guapo de todos? ¿A Viktor Nikiforov, el trasero ruso?"_

Cualquier persona con sentido común habría pensado lo mismo. Incluso yo lo pensé por aquel entonces.

Hace apenas unos días, cuando llegamos a Beijing, Viktor y yo éramos simplemente un entrenador y su pupila, aunque de hecho la relación entre nosotros no era de lo más "común". Pero ahora… ¿qué somos exactamente? ¿Pareja? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿"Amigos" con "beneficios"?

No lo entiendo. Solo sé que todo lo que siento es real, y creo que él también siente lo mismo.

¿Pero es suficiente? Porque aún no he conversado apropiadamente con él al respecto. ¡Hay tanto que quiero decirle…!

De pronto, Viktor aprieta el agarre de su mano con la mía y se acomoda sobre mi hombro. Sigue dormido; su respiración es lenta y acompasada.

 _Incluso durmiendo se ve sexy…_

 _Sus sonrosados labios me…_

 _¡YA ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS! Yo no soy así… ¿o sí?_

Cuando lleguemos a Japón conversaré con él.

 **.**

Lo que resta del viaje transcurre sin más contratiempos. Cuando bajamos del avión, activo la señal de mi móvil y entra una llamada de Mari:

\- ¡¿FUE BESO O ABRAZO?! – exclama a todo pulmón mi hermana a través de la línea telefónica.

\- Ehhhh… lo primero – le respondo con calma, intentando en vano no sonrojarme. Viktor, a mi lado, me observa con curiosidad.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grita Mari. - ¡YA HABLAREMOS APENAS LLEGUES! Por cierto, mamá está organizando una cena de bienvenida, así que más les vale venir de una vez. Nada de perderse por ahí, ¿eh?

\- Descuida, ahora mismo abordaremos el avión a Kyushu – le comento.

\- Rápido, andando.

Nos despedimos y cuelgo.

\- Mari. Dice que mamá nos espera esta noche en casa - le comento a Viktor. Ya es tarde, así que tenemos que abordar otro avión.

…

 _ **En ese aeropuerto…**_

Ni bien reciben sus equipajes en el _baggage claim_ , los patinadores japoneses y sus respectivos entrenadores y coreógrafos se ven rodeados de una gran oleada de periodistas y fans.

\- ¡Estamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio, recibiendo a los medallistas de la Copa China de Patinaje Artístico sobre hielo, Yuzuru Hanyu y Yuri Katsuki! – un hombre habla a través de un micrófono frente a una cámara.

Muchos admiradores –la mayoría mujeres- llevan muñecos del oso Winnie Pooh, y, aunque parezca increíble, también de perritos caniche.

Cuando Yuzuru y Brian caminan hacia la salida del terminal, los gritos de las fans no se hacen esperar.

\- ¡KYYAAAAAAAAA! ¡YUZURU! _I LOVE YOU_! – agitan muñecos de felpa, pancartas, banderolas con fotografías del patinador japonés. Éste levanta una mano y les sonríe. Las fans gritan como locas y le toman muchas fotografías.

Tras ellos, Viktor y Yuri hacen su aparición. El furor en el aeropuerto aumenta.

\- _OH, MY GOD_! ¡VIKTOOOOOR! ¡YUUUUURIII! – gritan las fans a todo pulmón, agitando también fotografías, banderolas y peluches de perritos caniche.

\- _I LOVE YOU!_

Viktor sonríe a las fans, levanta la mano y les guiña un ojo. Los gritos, exclamaciones y flashes no se hacen esperar.

Dos chicas extienden y sostienen cada una de un extremo una gran tela pintada de rosa que pone en el centro y rodeada de un corazón la palabra "VIKTURI".

Yuri no entiende qué rayos significa aquello, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos… se sonroja notoriamente. De pronto, Viktor sostiene su mano y camina con ella al _check in counter_. Las cámaras los siguen:

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! - exclama con picardía un periodista mientras la cámara enfoca las manos sujetas de la patinadora y su entrenador. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero un detalle hace "especial" el agarre: los aludidos tienen los dedos entrelazados.

Gente de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje les piden fotografías oficiales a los patinadores senior. Los cuatro se acercan, pero…

\- Solo los medallistas – les dice un fotógrafo, invitando a Viktor y a Brian a hacerse a un lado.

Yuzuru sonríe junto a Yuri y la atrae hacia sí. Rodea con un brazo sus hombros y levanta la mano libre haciendo una señal de victoria con los dedos, mostrando su sonrisa marca personal a las cámaras. La patinadora también sonríe, aunque tímidamente, en un gesto que derrocha ternura. Los gritos de los fans no se hacen esperar. Viktor observa la escena con cara de pocos amigos, pensando que el patinador japonés ya se está pasando de listo.

…

 **(POV YURI)**

A Yuzuru se le dan bien estas cosas. Ahora que caigo en cuenta, nunca lo he visto enojado o triste. Siempre lleva pegada una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que lo conocí en la FJP hace dos años, siempre ha lucido radiante. Nunca hemos sido amigos, pero creo que ahora nos hemos vuelto más cercanos.

Aunque tal vez él sea más cercano a Mhichit. Si lo pienso bien, es algo así como una versión masculina de ella. A ambos les gustan las cámaras, los _selfies_ , las fiestas. Ambos andan con una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo… Y tienen casi la misma edad: Yuzuru es apenas un año mayor que ella.

Pero Mhichit dijo que…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Viktor me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Nada, creo que estoy imaginando cosas – sonrío apenada.

Tras despedirnos de Yuzuru, de Brian y de los demás patinadores, preguntamos en el _check in counter_ por vuelos a Kyushu. El nuestro sale en una hora.

\- ¿Y ahora? – le pregunto a Viktor.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta – me dice con una sonrisa, guiñando un ojo. – _I'm pretty hungry_! – exclama en un infantil puchero.

\- Pues vamos por algo de comida.

Me quito la chaqueta turquesa de mi selección y la guardo en mi enorme maleta, quedándome en camiseta blanca.

Al salir de la zona terminal por una puerta lateral para evitar ser reconocidos, Viktor se coloca sus lentes de sol y sujeta la mano que tengo libre; la otra está ocupada jalando mi pesada maleta de ruedas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

¿Ehhhhhhhhh?

\- Cambiemos – me dice, dándome su maleta –que pesa menos- y arrastrando él la mía. Vuelve a sujetarme de la mano y a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Es extraño. Ya lo ha hecho durante el viaje, y también hace unos minutos, frente a las cámaras, pero… se siente… bien. Estamos caminando tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro. De alguna forma, el tacto de su piel contra la mía… no sé… me siento segura. Siento que estoy volando en una nube, rodeada de un campo de energía y que nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Pedimos hamburguesas y sodas; no queremos comer demás, pues aún nos quedan unas horas de viaje. Además, al tener las maletas con nosotros, el entrar a un restaurant resultaría algo incómodo. Elegimos asientos al lado de la ventana, cerca de la salida. Conversamos de cosas sin importancia; de lo grande que es la capital, de la cena que está organizando mamá…

Los pocos minutos que nos quedan se pasan rápido y al final regresamos al terminal. Abordamos el avión rumbo a Kyushu.

…

 _ **Horas más tarde, en la habitación de una casa en Tokio…**_

Ni bien saluda a sus padres, se encierra en su dormitorio. Hace a un lado la gran maleta, se quita la chaqueta turquesa de su selección y se tumba de espaldas en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Su teléfono móvil suena en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Tiene un mensaje de Whatsapp:

 _ **-**_ **.l.** __

 _ **-**_ **.l. .l.** _–_ responde.

 **\- Brian no te dijo nada?**

 **\- Está molesto. Con las justas te presentaste a la competencia. Y ni siquiera te asomaste al banquete** – escribe.

 **\- No tiene por qué estarlo. Tracy fue como mi coach, no él. Además encontré algo interesante.**

 **\- Ah si?** _–_ arquea una ceja mientras tipea la pregunta. Conoce a su amigo y sabe a lo que se está refiriendo.

 **\- Francesa, veinticuatro años, modelo.**

 **\- No me digas que…** _-_ no logra enviar un segundo mensaje porque es interrumpido:

 **\- No, no es quien estás pensando. Pero es amiga suya.**

 **\- Y pasaste todos estos días con ella** **e.e** – digita esbozando una sonrisa de lado, ideando en su mente algunas escenas.

 **\- Y todas las noches también :v e.e**

 **\- Mmmmm… ya me imagino :v Bueno, igual debiste haber asistido. La hubieras llevado en todo caso. Por otro lado, el bronce no está mal, pero pensé que finalizarías tu programa libre con un cuádruple** – tipea en reproche. Sabe lo descuidado que es su amigo, pero aun así no entiende por qué se toma todo a la ligera.

 **\- Eran mis planes, pero digamos que andaba distraído :'v**

 **\- Y ahora dónde estás?**

 **\- En Madrid lml A la mierda todo, quiero descansar unos días.**

 **\- Brian estará preguntando por ti todo el tiempo** – escribe pensando lo insoportable que estará Brian todos esos días. Porque sí, su entrenador apenas les dará un par de días de relajo antes de retomar sus prácticas. Y eso que él ya aseguró su clasificación al Grand Prix. Ni qué pensar en el caso de su compañero de pista quien aún debe presentarse a la Copa Rostelecom.

 **\- La otra semana estaré por allá. Dile que no joda.**

 **\- :v XD**

 **\- Por otro lado, vi la entrevista. ¿Estás bien con todo eso?**

Dan en el clavo.

" _Mañana"_ – resopla. Coloca una almohada sobre su cabeza evadiendo la luz del foco que le da en el rostro y le hace entrecerrar los ojos de tanto en tanto

 **\- Sí. ¿Y tú?** – responde incorporándose unos minutos después.

 **\- También. Es más, mira lo que encontré en mi vieja laptop** – le envían una foto. En ella aparecen tres adolescentes con sus patines en la mano, sonriendo felices a la cámara junto a su entrenador Brian.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde de la fotografía invaden su mente. Cuatro años ya, pero todo parece tan reciente.

Se vuelve a recostar en la cama. Los oscuros y cortos mechones de cabello que caen sobre su frente se encuentran algo levantados y aplastados por la almohada que minutos antes ha hecho presión sobre su rostro.

Al no escribir respuesta alguna a la fotografía, su amigo le vuelve a enviar otro mensaje:

 **\- Sabes, creo que deberías salir.**

 **\- Estoy bien** – responde – **Verdad, ¿qué fue de Mika? ¿Volvieron?** – cambia de tema.

 **\- Lo pasado, pasado :v**

 **\- XD** – intenta burlarse.

 **\- Lo digo en serio. Ahora estoy interesado en ella ;)** – le envían otra imagen. Al observarla se sorprende bastante, aunque se lo veía venir.

 **\- Pero ella…** \- no termina de enviar un segundo mensaje. Nuevamente es interrumpido:

 **\- Hahahahaha, solo bromeaba. ¡** _ **Joder**_ **, ese** _ **tío**_ **se me adelantó! -.- Era obvio que lo haría; total, después de lo del año pasado… vaya que fue muy astuto. Esta mujer es toda una belleza, ¿verdad?**

 **\- Lo es** – tipea automáticamente. Nadie duda de eso.

 **\- Ok ok. En realidad me refería a esta otra** – le envían una tercera imagen. Abre los ojos de par en par. Apenas conoce a esta chica, pero…

 **\- No es por nada,** _ **tío**_ – responde escribiendo la última palabra en español aunque en verdad desconoce el idioma – **pero la tienes BIEEEEEENNN DIFÍCIL e.e** – intenta burlarse nuevamente, tipeando hábilmente como si se le fueran los dedos en ello.

 **\- Sabes que me gustan los retos ;)**

 **\- Apostaría pero creo que sería poco prudente :v Además, hasta sus nombres suenan parecido XD** _–_ digita.

 **\- No te pases XD .l. .l. No las compares .l. Bueno, y qué piensas hacer mañana? Ya sabes**.

 **\- Lo mismo de siempre: regalarle flores y un Winnie Pooh de felpa.**

Tras este último mensaje enviado, deja su móvil junto a su almohada, y, todavía recostado mirando al techo, toma entre sus manos el porta pañuelos de Pooh que siempre lleva consigo y lo extiende frente a sí, examinándolo a la luz del foco fluorescente de su habitación.

\- No puedo devolvértelo, Eve – susurra bajito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Sean sinceros (se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, arena, etc).**

 **Omg! Nuestra Yuri se está volviendo media "pervertida" –sonrisa malvada jejeje- Esto es solo el inicio, Viktor no quiere ser demasiado "directo" con Yuri para no "asustarla". Pero ya sabemos cómo es nuestro querido ruso, así que veremos cuánto dura su "autocontrol" 7w7 ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? 7w7 Por otro lado, ese hombre es toda una caja de sorpresas, así que... Ah, y también es cursi y romántico y se le ocurre cada cosa, por eso…**

 **Ah, y si han tenido alguna duda respecto al final del capítulo, en el próximo se aclarará todo :)**

 **El capítulo 12 debería llevar por título "PREVIAS A LA COPA ROSTELECOM", pero eso dependerá de si modifico la idea original del capítulo que tengo en mente.**

 **Por otro lado, si tuvieran que leer sobre la "PRIMERA VEZ" de Yuri, ¿cómo les gustaría la redacción? Es decir, les gustaría leer algo EXPLÍCITO (lemon) o quizás algo más IMPLÍCITO (romántico). Esa es una de mis dudas principales. Puede ser que les esté haciendo un spoiler (tal vez sí, tal vez no) pero si se diera el caso, me gustaría contar con su opinión porque, de incluir tal escena, me gustaría que el fic sea del agrado de la mayoría de lectores, ya que muchas personas no soportan el lemon y otras, por el contrario, consideran demasiada "aburrida" una escena implícita-romántica.**

 **¡AYUDA, PORFIS! Okay, lo admito, esto me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Me ayudarían mucho, pues la verdad nunca he escrito una escena de este tipo, entonces por ese lado… ¡también será la primera vez de la autora! Jajajajajajaja no puedo con la risa XD.**

 **En fin gracias por leer hasta aquí. No olviden dejar algún review :) ¡Los quiero!**


	12. CONFESIONES

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE! Okay, okay me volví a demorar en actualizar T_T pero la verdad es que con lo de mis prácticas profesionales no he tenido tiempo para terminar el capítulo. Es en verdad agotador asistir a las prácticas en época de verano, pero la universidad me lo exige, con los respectivos créditos como si se tratase de un curso, así que ni modo pues. Y cuando creía que al fin dispondría de algo de tiempo… sucedió lo de las lluvias (les contaré al final T_T).**

 **Darles las infinitas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, por sus ocurrencias que logran sacarme más de un sonrisa. Y gracias también por las críticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar con mi trabajo :) :) 7w7**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONFESIONES**

En la entrada del hotel familiar de aguas termales, los Katsuki, los Nishigori y el maestro Minako recibieron con mucha alegría a los recién llegados de Beijing. Makkachin fue el primero en salir a darles el encuentro, moviendo alegremente la cola con fuerza y, a pesar de su edad, dando pequeños saltitos en círculos. Ni bien divisó a Yuri a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella, parándose en dos patitas sobre su abdomen, y recibiendo a cambio muestras de cariño por parte de la japonesa.

– ¡Makkachin, yo también te extrañé! – reía tiernamente la joven patinadora, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del alborotado caniche y dejándose lamer la mejilla. A su lado, Viktor observaba la entrañable escena, cautivado, como siempre, por sus adorables gestos hacia el can. El que ella quisiera a Makkachin tanto como él…

Comentó con diversión:

– Makkachiiiiiiiinnnnn… ¡¿qué hay de mí?! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por Yuri! – hizo un cómico drama con pucheros.

Los padres de Yuri los abrazaron y les dieron una cálida bienvenida, felicitándoles por el logro obtenido en China. Demás está mencionar que tanto Toshio como Hiroko habían "adoptado" ya a Viktor como "miembro de honor" de la familia Katsuki.

Luego se acercaron los Nishigori, quienes saludaron efusivamente a la patinadora:

– ¡Fue increíble, Yuri! – la abrazó su amigo de infancia Yuko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Yuri había obtenido la medalla de plata! ¡Yuri! Se atrevía incluso a pensar que no era la misma chica que había partido a China apenas unos días atrás.

Tanaka también la abrazó y le dijo cariñosamente:

– Yuri, estuviste genial. Esa presentación…

Sin embargo, sus tres parlanchinas hijas la interrumpieron:

– ¡¿YURI, ES CIERTO QUE VIKTOR Y TÚ SON NOVIOS?!

La pregunta de las pequeñas trillizas descolocó a la aludida.

– ¡AXEL! ¡LUTZ! ¡LOOP! – las regañó su papá, aunque manteniendo una mirada expectante en su vieja amiga.

Yuri no supo qué responder a aquello. Con los nervios a flor de piel, miró de reojo a Viktor… y descubrió que éste se encontraba conversando con sus padres y su hermana, y por lo tanto no había alcanzado a oír la incómoda pregunta de las niñas. Menos mal.

– Ehhhh… es un secreto – les sonrió lo mejor que pudo, ocultando la tensión.

El maestro Minako observaba la escena con curiosidad, alzando una ceja y pensando quién sabe qué cosas. Él acababa de llegar también de Beijing un par de horas antes, y había sido "testigo presencial" de los "hechos" en la pista de hielo al finalizar el programa libre.

– Bueno, pasemos de una vez; la cena se enfriará – invitó a los presentes la amable señora Hiroko. Todos entraron a la casa, Viktor y Yuri arrastrando sus maletas.

Yuri caminó hacia su cuarto. Éste lucía tal como lo había dejado unos días atrás: sábanas limpias, algunas lociones y perfumes sobre el tocador, algo de maquillaje que casi nunca usaba, el televisor, su viejo teclado, la laptop sobre un pequeño escritorio… y los innumerables posters de Viktor que había descolgado de la pared y que ahora reposaban en una caja bajo la cama. Sí, se tomó la molestia de agacharse y revisar por si las dudas.

Dejó su maleta en un rincón, y… la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– Hoy no duermes hasta contarme todo – soltó su hermana con una pícara sonrisa de lado, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

– Ehhhh… después de la cena – le aseguró la patinadora con una suave sonrisa y algo de rubor en las mejillas.

– ¡Dios, el mundo está de cabeza! – exclamó Mari. – ¡Pero por fin algo bueno! Si no estoy gritando en estos momentos es porque no quiero armar un escándalo delante de todos. Pero eso sí, platicaremos un rato, ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo a su hermana menor. Ésta le sonrió con cierta timidez.

Se reunieron todos en la mesa. Viktor y Minako no paraban de elogiar el desempeño de Yuri en sus dos programas, haciendo que la aludida fuera el centro de atención de todos. Degustaron el delicioso tazón de cerdo (katsudon) preparado por la señora Hiroko, plato favorito de Yuri.

– ¡Y Yuri clavó un triple salchow! – relataba el maestro Minako mientras le daba un trago a su sake

Mari observaba sin intervenir en la conversación. ¿Era su imaginación, o Viktor miraba de tanto en tanto a Yuri, algunas veces de frente, otras disimuladamente? ¿Era su imaginación, o detrás de esos profundos ojos azules y esa tonta sonrisa infantil había algo más? En unos minutos lo sabría. Por lo pronto, lo del beso era ya un hecho.

Cuando terminaron finalmente de cenar y todos se despidieron -Toshio, Hiroko y Viktor se dirigieron a sus habitaciones- la mayor de las Katsuki siguió a su hermana a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí:

– Espabila de una vez.

Yuri volteó y encontró a su hermana observándola fijamente. Suspiró dándose por vencido. Se quitó sus anteojos y los dejó sobre la cama. Se sentó en el borde de ésta, con Mari a su lado.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo? – resopló cansada.

Le contó casi todo: desde el porta pañuelos que recibió como regalo hasta la noche en la terraza del edificio durante el banquete; omitiendo obviamente ciertos "detalles".

Mari escuchaba atentamente el relato de su hermana, abriendo enormemente la boca o los ojos cada que Yuri mencionaba alguna circunstancia que, en otros tiempos, pensó imposible en ella dada su timidez. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, para Mari la situación no era nueva. De hecho, las experiencias que su hermana le narraba eran normales en una pareja de enamorados que recién empezaba a salir.

Pero esta vez se trataba de su hermana menor. Y eso hacía todo diferente.

– ¡Qué mono! – exclamó tras haber sacado a Makkachin de felpa de la maleta. – Se ve que es algo costoso – volteó y le lanzó una pícara mirada, alzando una ceja.

– Eso ya lo sé – Yuri la miró apenada. Tras el comentario de Yuzuru, le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza al asunto. Ese muñeco de felpa bien podría ser un costoso artículo de colección.

– Bueno, ¿y qué más pasó? ¿Lo hicieron? – le preguntó su hermana mayor, distraída con el porta pañuelos.

\- ¿Ehhhhhh?

Mari dejó el muñeco en la cama.

– Me refiero a si se acostaron, si tuvieron sexo – soltó sin más, mirándola fijamente e intentando esconder una sonrisa para no escandalizarla.

Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par y su rostro se tornó de un rojo granate fuerte:

– ¡NO, CÓMO CREES…! – exclamó alarmada, sintiendo fluir la sangre en su cabeza, rostro y orejas.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – río Mari, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. – Lo siento Yuri, por un momento olvidé que eres muy vergonzosa respecto a estos temas.

La patinadora la miró muy sonrojada y apenada.

– Okay, okay – agregó su hermana, cambiándole de tema: – Bueno, de todo de lo que me has contado, y de lo que me he podido percatar, solo puedo asegurar una cosa: Viktor se muere por ti – le guiñó un ojo con total convicción.

– Mmmmmm…

– Lo sé, confía en mí – le dijo mirándola fijamente. – Ni yo me lo llego a creer del todo, pero es lo que pude ver hoy – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Aquello animó un poco a Yuri e hizo que su rostro recuperase su natural tono pálido.

– Yo… no sé qué somos. Aún no he hablado apropiadamente con él al respecto – le confesó resoplando. En esos momentos sentía que podía confiar plenamente en Mari. Habían crecido muy unidas, a pesar de la diferencia de cuatro años de edad. Y Yuri siempre había servido de "tapadera" ante las constantes salidas y citas de su hermana. Pero esta vez era Mari quien estaba ayudándola a ella con un "tema algo similar".

– Pues háblale tú. Aunque estoy segura que él intentará algo pronto – Mari miró a su hermana menor con una pícara expresión. Porque era claro que todo pasaría demasiado pronto. Había leído perfectamente los gestos de Viktor durante la cena. Se le terminaría confesando y saldrían en poquísimo tiempo, tal vez mañana mismo, tal vez en un par de días.

– ¿Algo? – preguntó Yuri inquieta.

– Sí. Pero tú tranquila, ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo. – Ah, eso sí, cualquier cosa, cualquier duda que tengas en el futuro, me preguntas – miró divertida a la patinadora.

Ahora bien, por otro lado… el estar en una relación implicaba ciertas "cosas". Solo esperaba que su hermana se encontrase preparada para cuando aquel momento llegara.

– ¿Dudas? – la miró su hermana sin entender.

– Já, sí. Ya verás que tendrás muchas – rió Mari.

Yuri no captaba del todo la indirecta, pero estaba muy feliz de contar con el apoyo de su hermana mayor. Estaba feliz porque su hermana aprobaba la relación con Viktor. Pero, sobre todo, estaba muy feliz porque su hermana tenía la certeza de que Viktor en verdad sentía algo por ella, Yuri Katsuki.

" _Entonces él también…"_ – pensó para sus adentros, intentando en vano ocultar una tímida sonrisa.

– Gracias – le dijo finalmente a Mari, mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole con sinceridad. – Y pensar que siempre era yo quien ocultaba tus escapadas con Kousei.

– Hahahahaha cierto, pfffff han pasado ya muchos años de eso. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? ¡Vaya que era toda una adolescente hormonal! – volvió a reír su hermana al recordar los tiempos en los que se escapaba de casa para pasar todo el día con su novio de infancia y mejor amigo. Siempre salía con alguna excusa de un trabajo o reunión de grupo del colegio para irse "por ahí" con Kousei. Yuri, a sus once años, sabía ya lo que ellos "hacían" en sus escapadas, pero se asustaba tanto con aquello que prefería mantener todo en secreto de sus padres.

– ¡Y yo moría de miedo! Rogaba a Dios porque no te descubrieran. ¡La que se iba a armar si llegaban a enterarse! – sonrió Yuri al recordarse asustada, mirando constantemente al reloj cierta ocasión en la que eran ya las diez de la noche y Mari no llegaba. Sus padres estarían pronto en casa. ¿Y si no encontraban allí a su hermana mayor?

– Hahahaha pero quién diría que los papeles cambiarían. Para serte sincera, siempre pensé que acabarías casándote con Yuko. Él fue tu mejor amigo de infancia – miró a su hermana divertida y a la vez algo expectante.

 _ **Siete años antes…**_ **(Flashback)**

Había obtenido la beca. Aquello bien podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Yuri Katsuki no era precisamente la mejor alumna en matemáticas o en lenguaje. No era mala; estaba en el promedio, sus notas eran más que aceptables y tenían más que satisfechos a sus padres.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de arte…

Yuri era capaz de tocar un piano, pintar bellos cuadros en lienzo, bailar ballet y… patinar sobre hielo. Aunque en ninguna de estas actividades era una adolescente prodigio, al menos destacaba en ellas muy sobre sus compañeros de la preparatoria. Por eso había decidido aplicar a una beca. Y la habían aceptado.

Pero aún le quedaban tres meses para su graduación. Y más de medio año para poder ingresar a la Universidad.

Durante su vida escolar, Yuri no fue precisamente una chica sociable. Si bien tenía compañeros y demás conocidos con los que se llevaba muy bien, a ninguno consideraba realmente su amigo. Bueno, sí había alguien: su sempai y amigo de infancia: Yuko Nishigori. Pero Yuko se había graduado ya dos años antes.

Por otro lado, Tanaka Kushieda –otra amiga de Yuko con la que Yuri se llevaba muy bien a pesar de sus diferencias en la infancia- era también dos años mayor, y tenía su propio círculo de amigos en el cual prefería no irrumpir.

Durante el tiempo libre del primer año en la preparatoria, Yuri solía encerrarse en las salas de música, de arte o de danza: tocaba alguna pieza en piano, practicaba ballet o se esforzaba en algún lienzo que casi nunca terminaba. Con sus dos trenzas oscuras, sus gruesos anteojos y la basta de su falda a cuadros hasta las rodillas, casi nadie se le acercaba. Había una excepción, claro está: Yuko Nishigori, su también compañero de pista. Porque Yuri pasaba todo el fin de semana en el Ice Castle Hasetsu, la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y su lugar favorito de Hasetsu.

Pero cuando Yuko se graduó, Yuri se quedó casi sola. Nunca faltaba alguien que la acompañara de regreso a casa o comiera con ella durante el almuerzo… pero no era lo mismo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ello.

Yuko le había "presentado", cuando tenía once años, al entonces campeón junior y ahora medallista senior Viktor Nikiforov. Y Yuri empezó a seguir la vida del ruso, convirtiéndose en una más de sus fans.

 **.**

– ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó uno de esos días Yuko mientras clavaba un triple axel. – ¡Ya me falta poco para superar a Viktor!

– ¿Piensas dedicarte al patinaje artístico? – inquirió Yuri con curiosidad. Aunque la verdad era que su amigo estaba aún bien lejos de superar al veinteañero medallista. Pero de todas maneras era genial. Era el "príncipe" del Ice Castle Hasetsu. Y la persona, aparte de su familia, con la que pasaba más tiempo. Le quería mucho, no tenía duda de ello. Aunque no podría decir si en plan amical o romántico.

– Ummm, no lo creo la verdad. Digamos que es más como una afición.

 **.**

Viktor, a sus veinte años, era ya uno de los mejores patinadores artísticos del mundo; su novia era una bailarina del ballet Bolshoi –al que Yuri, aunque quisiera, nunca asistiría por razones económicas-; era ya modelo de varias marcas deportivas; era heredero de una gran fortuna; era uno de los hombres más guapos del medio… Y ella, Yuri Katsuki, era tan solo una adolescente de preparatoria de casi diecisiete años, siguiendo paso a paso la vida de su ídolo.

Pues para ella el patinaje sobre hielo no era una simple afición; era una parte de su vida, era su sueño, era lo que más amaba hacer. Y allí estaba, con una carta que acaba de recibir de la Universidad de Detroit, especialista en Artes y que contaba con su propio equipo de patinaje que la representaba en diversos torneos institucionales.

Tal vez aquello era cosa del destino, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Semanas después se enteró de que Tanaka Kushieda estaba embarazada de Yuko. Pero Yuko no tenía una relación con ella; era extraño.

Luego le llegó el chisme de que ellos dos habían estado bebiendo en el cumpleaños de un amigo, y pues…

 **.**

Se despidió con tristeza de Yuko, dejándolo todo un estrenado padre de trillizas. Se despidió de su familia, prometiéndoles llamar seguido y esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí para convertirse en una gran profesional. Se despidió de su perrito Vik: _"No me olvides en todo este tiempo, amigo"_ le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando su pequeña cabecita mientras el caniche movía alegremente la cola.

Ahora sí, se iba a cumplir su sueño.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

Yuri pensó en ello un momento. Debía por fin admitir algo:

– Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Sabes, quizás en el fondo alguna vez yo también lo creí – le confesó sin más. Esta vez era diferente; ya no sentía vergüenza y podía hablar con su hermana con total naturalidad respecto al tema.

– Era de suponerse – le comentó Mari. Para ese entonces ambas se habían recostado en la cama mirando al techo, con los brazos tras la cabeza y con Makkachin de felpa a un lado. – ¿Todo se complicó tras el embarazo de Tanaka?

– Supongo. Tengo mis dudas. Tal vez fue una ilusión adolescente, porque en ese tiempo…

– También te gustaba Viktor – la interrumpió su hermana terminando la frase. – Pero en ese entonces lo de Viktor era también una ilusión. La de una simple fan.

– Exacto.

– Pero ahora es diferente. Estás enamorada de Viktor, ¿verdad?

Yuri pensó unos segundos. No la respuesta; después de todo lo ocurrido la tenía más clara que el agua. Lo que pensaba eran las palabras adecuadas para que su hermana captase la situación. Recostada, giró hacia ella:

– Sí – dijo finalmente resoplando. – Y creo que él siente lo mismo.

Mari abrió enormemente los ojos, mirándola muy sorprendida. No esperaba oír aquello de su hermana:

– ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD, MUJER! – se levantó de golpe de la cama, haciendo un puño. Yuri también se incorporó y volvieron a sentarse en el borde. – Hahahahahaha – rió Mari - ¡Quién diría que el trasero ruso se convertiría en mi cuñado y…!

– Oye, no le digas así… – la interrumpió Yuri algo sonrojada haciendo un pucherito. Aunque con cierta seriedad en su voz.

Aquello dejó nuevamente perpleja a Mari:

– ¡Vale, vale! ¡Solo tú tienes derecho a comentar sobre su espléndido trasero! – levantó ambas manos en su defensa, riendo aún más y causando un gran sonrojo incluso mayor en su hermana, poco acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios. Aunque en el fondo Mari sí que estaba bastante sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto Yuri? Hace unos meses no era más que una patinadora que pensaba retirarse, pesimista, con baja autoestima. Y ahora que había obtenido la medalla de plata competía para clasificar al Grand Prix Final… y prácticamente estaba en una relación con Viktor Nikiforov, patinador artístico, modelo de diversas marcas deportivas, heredero de una gran fortuna, hombre muy guapo y uno de los solteros más codiciados del medio. Aunque pronto, muy pronto, dejaría de serlo.

¡No podía estar más orgullosa de Yuri! ¡Su hermana se había esforzado tanto! ¡Había entrenado hasta el cansancio…! Y en verdad Viktor había logrado cambiarla; le había enseñado un nuevo mundo tal como Yuri dijo en Tokio en la presentación de su tema de patinaje. Aunque la misma Mari lo había intentado miles de veces, debía admitir que era Viktor quien en verdad había conseguido hacer que su hermana confiara más en las personas de su entorno.

Después de todo, Yuri sería feliz. Se lo merecía. Y Viktor se veía que era una buena persona, pero… _"pobre de él si la hace sufrir"_ pensó para sí misma. _"Si algo así pasa se las verá conmigo"._

– ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Yuri, mirándola con curiosidad y esbozando una sonrisa. Su rostro se había recuperado del sonrojo.

– En que Viktor se sacó la lotería contigo – le sonrió a su hermana menor.

Yuri no pudo evitarlo… y le dio un gran abrazo.

– Gracias, Mari – le dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía mucho mejor compartiendo sus dudas con su hermana. Aquello también le agradecía a Viktor: gracias a él había aprendido a confiar en otras personas. Viktor, Mari, Yuko, Mhichit…

– ¡Mhichit! – exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo. Desbloqueó su iPhone y encontró varios mensajes de WhatsApp de su amiga.

– Así que Mhichit es la madrina después de todo – soltó Mari una risa de lado, alzando una ceja.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Qué, no has revisado las redes sociales? – se sorprendió Mari. – Upsss.

Ni bien Yuri abrió sus cuentas de Facebook e Instagram, le llovieron cientos de notificaciones: mensajes, publicaciones, notas, links, tags… Todos ellos referentes al "BESO O ABRAZO" del que se especulaba en la web. Suposiciones, teorías, opiniones de los fans; inclusive fotografías de la "escena" desde diversos ángulos del coliseo que aun así no lograban deshacer del todo la interrogante que se había vuelto tendencia.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver las publicaciones de Mhichit en Instagram… y encontrar el _selfie_ que se tomaron en la recepción del hotel; aquella fotografía en la que su amiga posaba en la esquina inferior izquierda con cara de _"oh, my god"_ , cubriéndose la boca con una mano. En el centro de la foto, un Viktor sonriente rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de una también sonriente Yuri. Hasta allí todo ok, ¿verdad? Pero Mhichit había añadido en la descripción: " _With them_ " seguido de un corazón, para finalizar con el _hashtag_ " _#VIKTURI_ ". La fotografía había sido publicada apenas unos minutos después de que se despidieron de Mhichit y Celestino en el hotel. Así que todo ese tiempo…

Yuri recordó aquel cartel que llamó su atención en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Ponía la misma palabra "VIKTURI" rodeada de un corazón. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Mhichit, sin saberlo, había creado una nueva palabra, un nuevo término para el lenguaje de los amantes del patinaje artístico y sobre todo para los fans de Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki.

Aunque en el fondo, Yuri no sentía mucha vergüenza al pensar en aquello. Había cosas más importantes, como una conversación pendiente, que preocuparse por una simple publicación en las redes. Además, su amiga no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Por un segundo se dio cuenta que la publicación de cierta manera le parecía incluso agradable. _"¡Vaya que estoy muy cambiada!"_ reflexionó para sus adentros, sonrojándose en un gesto que su hermana consideraría "adorable".

 **.**

– ¿Crees que papá y mamá sepan algo?

– Pffffff… ¡¿en serio?! - Mari puso los ojos en blanco. - Vimos la transmisión de tu programa libre en vivo. ¡E-N V-I-V-O!

Yuri palideció tras oír aquello.

– E-entonces, ¡¿p-por qué no me han comentado nada aún?!

– Tal vez porque no han tenido tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Mujer, apenas si acabas de llegar! Aunque conociendo a mamá, apuesto que está esperando a que tú misma se lo converses.

Era cierto. Los señores Katsuki siempre habían respetado las decisiones que tomaban sus hijas. Como cuando Yuri decidió ir a estudiar a Detroit. Su menor, muy aplicada durante la preparatoria, obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos. No iban a truncar las metas y aspiraciones de Yuri. Por otro lado, también aceptaron a Viktor en su casa. Si bien la presencia del ruso les había resultado en un primer momento algo inquietante, éste había conseguido ganarse su cariño y confianza.

– Pues tendré que explicarles la situación. Aunque yo misma la desconozco – dijo más para sí misma, algo inquieta, algo nerviosa. ¡¿Cómo explicarle a su mamá lo de Viktor?! Como nunca había salido con alguien, le resultaba todo un tanto embarazoso.

Yuri y Mari conversaron un rato más hasta que sintieron que el sueño les invadía. Empezaron con pequeños bostezos y luego pesadez de párpados.

– ¡Las tres y media de la madrugada! – exclamó Yuri alarmada.

Las hermanas Katsuki se despidieron. Mari se fue a su habitación y Yuri se deshizo de los jeans para colocarse ropa más ligera.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se durmió en un santiamén.

…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en San Petersburgo, Rusia…**_

Desde fuera, el recinto lucía imponente y enorme como siempre, desde que tenía memoria. A esas horas de la mañana, el viento soplaba con fuerza de un lado a otro, desprendiendo pequeñas hojas de los árboles cercanos y alborotando su sedosa cabellera rojiza. No era para menos, el otoño estaba a punto de despegar en todo su esplendor y la ciudad de San Petersburgo no era ajena a aquel cambio climático de estación.

" _Ya falta poco. Pronto una fina capa nívea cubrirá todo"._

Mila Babicheva amaba el hielo. Y no necesariamente el hielo de la pista de patinaje a la cual estaba ingresando.

– ¿Tan temprano por aquí? – la saludó una voz masculina desde el centro de la pista. La patinadora se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien allí a esas horas. Aunque en el fondo ya lo veía venir. Lo conocía bastante como para saber que él pensaba igual que ella. No por nada lo consideraba su "segundo hermano mayor".

– Lo mismo va para ti – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Preparándote para el nacional ruso? – le guiñó un ojo desde la barandilla.

– Mmmmm, puede ser – le sonrió ligeramente Georgi. – Tú aún tienes oportunidad en la Copa NHK.

Cierto. Georgi no había clasificado al Gran Prix y eso de alguna manera la entristecía.

– Por eso vine; quiero entrenar y dar lo mejor de mí – le comentó a su amigo con tristeza.

Georgi la miró fijamente. Se lo había estado preguntando desde hacía días. Él había observado de cerca los entrenamientos y el buen rendimiento de su compañera de pista. No, ella no fallaba un solo salchow. ¿Entonces, por qué en el programa libre…?

– Dime la verdad – encaró a la pelirroja, saliendo de la pista y acercándose a ella.

Mila sintió que los músculos se le tensaban. Ya sabía de qué iba ello. Y no podía mentirle a él. Él la conocía mejor que nadie. Bueno, tal vez igual que Viktor.

Tragó saliva antes de empezar su relato:

– Luka me envió un mensaje en WhatsApp antes de mi programa libre. No tengo ni idea de cómo consiguió mi número – habló rápidamente. – Me dijo que estaba esperando mi presentación, y que cuando llegara a San Petersburgo me buscaría para conversar – resopló. – No quiero que lo haga. ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida! ¿Sabes? por eso me puse nerviosa. Quería hacer un excelente programa libre para restregárselo en la cara y cuando nos encontrásemos mandarlo bien al diablo.

Georgi la escuchaba atentamente.

– Pero no me salió bien – a Mila se le empezaba a cortar la voz. – Arruiné todo. Mi presentación fue pésima. A las justas conseguí salvar mi último salto… - apretó con fuerza sus puños, intentando en vano contener una fina lágrima. Ésta cayó suavemente por su mejilla derecha.

– Todavía tienes una oportunidad. No es tan malo; estoy completamente seguro de que clasificarás.

A esas alturas, Mila había empezado a sollozar bajito, sin hacer ruido. Simplemente dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su bello rostro. Era frustrante haber quedado en cuarto lugar. ¡Ella era la medallista de bronce del Grand Prix del año anterior! ¡Se había esforzado tanto…! Estaba segura de que Yakov y Lilia se sentían muy decepcionados con su participación. Al igual que Yuri, Viktor y Georgi.

No había llorado ni en el _kiss and cry_ , ni en su habitación del hotel, ni en el banquete, ni en su viaje de retorno a Rusia. Pero allí, en aquella pista de patinaje, en su pista de patinaje, podía darse el lujo de hacerlo a sus anchas.

– Mi caso es diferente – su compañero de pista interrumpió sus pensamientos, quitándose los patines. – Anya estuvo en el coliseo observando desde un palco mis programas junto a ese tipejo…

– Georgi… - lo interrumpió la patinadora secándose las lágrimas.

– Digamos que estamos en las mismas. Pero al menos tú ya no sientes nada por el jugador de Hockey ese, ¿o me equivoco? – le sonrió con tristeza.

A Mila no le era ajena la situación sentimental de su amigo. Desde un comienzo detestó a Anya, con su altanería y sus poses de diva; así como tiempo atrás había detestado a Amanda. ¡¿Por qué sus amigos no podían conseguirse novias más "adecuadas"?! Al menos Viktor había sentado cabeza y parecía haber iniciado algo con la japonesa Katsuki. Aquella mujer era bellísima, y, aunque no la había tratado lo suficiente, daba la impresión de ser una buena persona. No sabía explicarlo, pero Yuri Katsuki se le hacía una chica de nobles sentimientos.

– Creo que cupido se la ha cogido con nosotros – rió al fin la pelirroja dándose cuenta de la patética situación en la que se encontraban ambos. – ¡De tal hermano, tal hermana! Pero sabes, cuando clasifique al Grand Prix iré con Yuri al Tomorrowland – le guiño un ojo divertida. Si hace unos momentos había llorado, todo rastro de llanto se había esfumado casi por completo.

– ¿Tomorrowland? – repitió Georgi con escepticismo.

– Sí, mis contactos me van a conseguir dos entradas.

– Já, ¿y con Yuri dices? A la gatita no le gusta el electro – se burló. Ya podía imaginarse a Yuri tapándose con fuerza los oídos y gritándole "bruja" a Mila por haberla llevado a aquel evento en el que la música digital, el alcohol y el despampanante bullicio eran los principales protagonistas.

– Lo que pasa es que estás envidioso porque no te invité – rió la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

– Sabes muy bien que no me gusta esa música.

– Cierto, el anciano solo escucha baladas y canciones de desamor – se burló. – Aunque en realidad por eso no lo hice.

– Bueno, bueno, ¿y por qué tanto afán por asistir a ese dichoso evento?

– Pues… no te lo diré. ¡Es un secreto! – exclamó contentísima.

Pero Georgi sabía que Mila terminaría revelándole sus planes. La rusa era así: cuando había algo que le gustaba demasiado, no podía evitar callárselo y terminaba por informarle a todo el mundo en qué consistía aquello.

 **.**

– Quiero ver a alguien – soltó sin más la pelirroja unos minutos después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? – Georgi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

– Sí. Creo que me he enamorado – suspiró la pelirroja dando una vueltita. – Otabek Altin.

Georgi abrió enormemente los ojos:

– ¡¿ALTIN?! – exclamó. Conocía de lejos la trayectoria del kazajo. Éste, al igual que Mila, se presentaría en la Copa NHK.

– Sí, pero tal vez lo conozca antes en Japón – suspiró Mila. – Bien podríamos cruzarnos en recepción o en los camerinos. Entonces ir al Tomorrowland sería como una cita – le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Y por qué llevas a Yuri?

– Porque si voy sola no me darán permiso mis papás – bufó tras recordarlo.

Georgi no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Mila, a sus dieciocho años, aún tenía ciertas actitudes adolescentes.

– No te has enamorado – le dijo trayéndola a la realidad.

Mila lo miró desconcertada:

– ¿Ehhhhhhh?

– Solo te gusta. No lo conoces, nunca has compartido momentos, experiencias, vivencias con él. Dime, ¿sientes por Altin lo mismo que sentiste en su oportunidad por Luka?

Aquello desenfocó a Mila. Porque sabía que la respuesta era más que obvia.

– No

– Perfecto – le dijo Georgi. – Tampoco has respondido a mi pregunta anterior: ¿Ya no sientes nada, NADA por ese jugador de Hockey?

La pelirroja dudó unos segundos: – No.

– Por eso empezarás desde cero. No está mal volver a enamorarse – él le guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez Mila asimiló lentamente las palabras de su compañero… hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. Sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Y tú ya lo has hecho? ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar?¨– le preguntó a Georgi con sorna. Éste desbloqueó su móvil y buscó algo… hasta que lo levantó y le mostró la pantalla. En su lista de contactos de WhatsApp figuraba el nombre de una mujer: Tatiana Ivánova. – Adivina – le sonrió desafiantemente.

En eso, resonaron pasos acercándose la pista… y Yuri Plisetsky hizo acto de presencia, llevando el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y vistiendo leggins deportivas y camiseta oscuras. Al parecer había pasado ya por el vestidor, pues llevaba su par de patines en la mano.

La rubia adolescente se sorprendió de encontrar a Mila y a Georgi en la pista de patinaje:

– ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó quitándose de la oreja uno de sus audífonos. Apenas eran 7:30. A.M, hora muy temprana para entrenar sobre todo en sábado, al menos para la dormilona pelirroja.

– ¡Yuriiiiii! – se abalanzó hacia ella Mila. – ¿Qué escuchas? – tomó entre sus manos el audífono que colgaba del cuello de la recién llegada.

 **.**

 **(POV YURIA)**

Así que vinieron temprano. Me lo esperaba del anciano, pero de la bruja…

Le quito rápidamente el audífono. Está bien… puede que la música de Altin no sea tan mala después de todo.

Pero si la loca de Mila se entera que estoy escuchando la composición que me pasó por WhatsApp el otro día…

Con el _handsfree_ , disimuladamente cambio de canción. Ahora se reproduce " _By The Way_ " de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Mucho mejor así.

– ¿Ehhhhhh?

Arranco de un solo tirón los auriculares de la pequeña entrada de mi móvil; la voz de Anthony Kiedis se oye en volumen alto.

– ¿Verdad que me acompañarás al Tomorrowland? – me abraza Mila por la espalda, exclamando con voz chillona. El anciano de Georgi parece burlarse. Hmph.

– ¡¿Sigues con eso?! – le increpo. Dice que si ambas clasificamos, iremos a ese dichoso evento. En ningún momento he dicho que la voy a acompañar; no sé de donde rayos se hace esas ideas. Además, ¿para qué quiero ver yo en vivo a Otabek Altin? Está bien que me guste alguna creación suya, pero tampoco es que sea la gran cosa. Solo tiene un par de composiciones y… cara de ser un grandísimo aburrido.

Aunque tras mirar unos videos en internet debo admitir que sus programas de patinaje sí son buenos. La verdad no me lo esperaba de alguien que se dedica a pasar todo el rato en una PC.

– Oye, ¿qué tanto piensas? – alza una ceja la loca.

– Nada de tu incumbencia.

– Cierto, cierto. La gatita anda enamorada últimamente…

– ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso era para alejar de mi camino a unos cuántos idiotas! – espeto interrumpiendo al anciano que ya empezaba a burlarse. Debo admitir que, ahora que han reiniciado mis clases en el colegio, soy menos acosada por mis compañeros y demás alumnos. Y aunque el pervertido de Boris sigue molestando con sus mensajes, no es nada que no pueda controlar con unas cuantas palabras y emojis.

– Ay, ya decía yo que esa publicación en Instagram era falsa – hace un puchero Mila. – Respecto a romance eres un cero a la izquierda. No tienes ni una pizca.

– No, no la tengo – me cruzo de brazos torciendo la boca. ¡Ellos ya saben que no me interesan esas cosas! No entiendo por qué se ponen fastidiosos.

– Bueno, ¿van a entrenar? – nos pregunta Georgi cambiando de tema. – Ya son casi las 8.A.M, Yakov no demora en llegar.

Sin agregar nada más nos calzamos nuestros patines. _"By the way I try to say I'll be there, waiting for…"_ finaliza la canción de Red Hot en mi teléfono móvil.

…

 _ **Horas más tarde en Hasetsu, Kyushu…**_ **(POV YURI)**

El ruido de mi teléfono celular me despierta. Tengo los músculos de los brazos y piernas contraídos, y el rostro congestionado. Me fui a dormir muy tarde…

Doy un gran bostezo. La luz del sol de agosto ingresa por los bordes de la cortina semi descorrida de mi ventana, alarmándome de un momento a otro. En otoño el cielo generalmente permanece nublado, pero si hay aunque sea un poquito de sol…

Desbloqueo rápidamente la pantalla de mi móvil y allí lo tengo: 11:02.A.M… ¡Es tarde!

Con la mayor velocidad que mi cuerpo me permite, salgo de la habitación trastabillando y me doy una ducha en el pequeño baño que comparto con Mari y que se encuentra al lado de nuestros dormitorios. Cuando regreso a mi cuarto me visto ágilmente con unos pantalones de mezclilla grises y una camiseta turquesa corta y dejo mi cabello húmedo suelto. Me pongo mis anteojos.

Camino hacia el comedor. A estas horas ya todos deben de haber desayunado. ¡Qué vergüenza! No es para menos, anoche me acosté demasiado tarde. La conversación con Mari era necesaria de todas formas, pero…

Me detengo en seco. Por el pasillo del otro extremo que también desemboca en el comedor, Viktor aparece llevando puesta la típica _yukata_ verde de nuestro hotel. Tiene el cabello húmedo pegándose en su frente y parte de su rostro. Se percata de mi presencia y me sonríe, con el rostro todavía adormilado. Así que también acaba de despertar. Supongo que fue a darse un baño a las aguas termales.

– Yuri – suelta como si nada, pasándose las manos por el cabello húmedo.

– ¿Han desayunado ya? – pregunto algo inquieta, acercándome. Todavía no sé cómo dirigirme hacia él tras lo ocurrido durante el vuelo y en el aeropuerto.

– No lo sé – se encoge de hombros. – Acabo de levantarme.

 _¿Entonces somos pareja? ¿Estamos en una relación?_

– Ven.

Hago que me siga hasta la cocina. Efectivamente, en el lavaplatos encuentro una pila de tazones, cubiertos, palillos, platos, tazas y vasos. Es más que obvio que ya han desayunado. Pero entonces…

¡¿Dónde rayos están todos?!

– Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie – me dice frunciendo el ceño.

Probablemente mamá haya ido al mercado, papá haya ido por el periódico y se haya entretenido conversando con alguien… y Mari… no se me ocurre qué pueda estar haciendo. Aunque ella es muy impredecible, bien podría haber ido a ver a alguna amiga o incluso haberse encontrado con el mismísimo Kousei.

Esto no hace más que inquietarme. Estoy a solas con Viktor, en mi casa.

 _¿Es éste el momento adecuado para hablar con él respecto a "nosotros"? Si es que existe algún "nosotros", claro._

Levanto la mirada… y descubro que Viktor me observa fijamente, como analizándome. No puedo leer su expresión. Pero, por contradictorio que parezca, a la par de sentirme nerviosa también me siento muy cómoda con él.

– ¿Desayunas conmigo? – le sonrío.

Mientras preparo un desayuno occidental -café, huevos y tocino revuelto-, Viktor increíblemente ayuda a lavar algunos platos. Se me hace extraño porque sé que está acostumbrado a una vida llena de lujos y comodidades; él probablemente no sea el tipo de persona que te imaginas haciendo devotamente los quehaceres domésticos. Pero ya veo que me equivoqué nuevamente. Aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco de él.

En vez de optar por nuestros clásicos tatamis, nos sentamos a la mesa, frente a frente. Makkachin se acerca meneando la cola y le lanzo una hogaza de pan que consigue atrapar en el aire al instante.

– Hahahahahahahaha – ríe Viktor. Sí, con esa risa refrescante y despreocupada que muchas veces me deja pensando. – Te quiere mucho – me dice sonriendo. – ¿Quieres mucho a Yuri, verdad Makkachin? –le pregunta a nuestro amigo, quien emite un suave ladrido y continúa moviendo la cola a más no poder. Le hace una suave caricia en la cabecita.

Sonrío ante la escena. Sé que Viktor ama a Makkachin… y ahora yo también lo hago. Makkachin se ha convertido en un gran amigo consentido para todos en la familia.

 _Makkachin… alguien indispensable en su vida…_

– ¿Cuándo le toca su control? – le pregunto a Viktor tras haber dado un trago a mi café. Aunque no lo parezca debido a la energía que lo caracteriza, Makkachin es prácticamente un perrito anciano y requiere de cuidados especiales.

– _September_ – le da una mordida a su hogaza de pan. – El doctor te dijo cada dos meses, ¿cierto? Creo que guardé la fecha en mi agenda. De un rato reviso en mi móvil. Pero no pasaba de la quincena.

La vez que fui con ellos al veterinario, hice de intérprete, pues Viktor no habla japonés.

Seguimos conversando, esta vez sobre mi próxima competencia: la Copa Rostelecom en Moscú.

 _Vaya, voy a conocer el país natal de Viktor._

– ¿Puedo tomarme hoy el día libre, verdad? – comento en un tono infantil. El no entrenar un día no me afectará, ¿o sí?

– Yuuuuuriiiiii, ¿ya te quieres hacer la vaga? – me responde Viktor en un puchero, pero a la vez puedo notar seriedad en su voz. Sostiene en su mano a la altura de su pecho una hogaza de pan que supongo pensaba llevarse a la boca antes de ser interrumpido con mi pregunta.

– ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! – suelto en un fingido tono quejumbroso.

– Justo por eso es que… - no termina la frase. Makkachin ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa todo este tiempo. Quizás al ver que Viktor no comía… Pero el hecho es que ¡ha saltado y le arrebatado de la mano el pan a Viktor!

– ¡MAKKACHIN! – exclama Viktor sorprendido, abriendo enormemente los ojos. No se esperaba aquello. Ni yo tampoco, así que…

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – no puedo evitar carcajearme al ver el gesto de disgusto de Viktor mientras nuestro amigo termina de comer lo que ha sustraído y se vuelve a dirigir a nosotros moviendo la cola como si nada, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – esta vez me llevo una mano a mi estómago ya lleno.

Viktor chasquea infantilmente la lengua.

– ¡Estamos en guerra, Makkachin! – apunta con un dedo hacia el aludido.

– Hahahahahaha – continúo riéndome. Viktor bromea haciendo un infantil gesto de disgusto.

– Tranquilo – levanto mis manos en son de paz, siguiéndole el juego y aguantando la risa – Puedes comer mis tostadas, estoy llena.

 **.**

Recogemos los platos, tazas, tazones y los llevamos a la cocina. Los colocamos en el lavaplatos.

– Olvidaba lo buen cocinera que eres – me dice acercándose y mirándome a los ojos.

– Gracias – le sonrío por el cumplido.

 _¿Es ahora? ¿Es éste el momento adecuado? Es decir, estamos solos en la cocina. Estamos solos en la casa. Tal vez una oportunidad así no se vuelva a dar. Sé que cuando retomemos los entrenamientos pasaremos más tiempo a solas, pero Viktor no parece ser el tipo de persona que mezcla lo profesional con lo personal._

 **.**

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Al final Yuri se da la vuelta separándose un poco de mí, y tomando una esponjilla… se pone a lavar los platos.

Observo detenidamente su estrecha espalda: su cabello húmedo todavía suelta pequeñas gotitas de agua; es un poco largo y muy sedoso. Estoy seguro de que debe emitir la suave fragancia del shampoo que suele usar, ese que me he acostumbrado a oler en estos dos días que he recostado varias veces mi cabeza en su hombro.

 _Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan solo dos días…_

Mientras restriega los platos, Yuri debe tener una linda expresión adorable, como siempre. Si me acerco y hago que se dé la vuelta, estoy seguro que volverá a sorprenderme con aquel rostro que parece haber sido esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles. Vestida con esos pantalones de mezclilla flojos y esa camiseta turquesa, se ve tan frágil…

Contengo un impulso de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero sentirla entre mis brazos, respirando con dificultad, con el pulso acelerado y con el rostro todo ruborizado en un tierno gesto. Quiero probar sus labios, pero…

Me paro a su lado, tomo otro plato entre mis manos y lo lavo también. No dejaré que haga todo el trabajo ella sola. Si le digo que yo me encargo de todos los platos, recibiré un "NO, DESCUIDA" por respuesta. Yuri es así; no le gusta incomodar a los demás.

– No sabía que se te dieran bien estas cosas – comenta mientras restriega la grasa de un tazón. La miro de reojo: efectivamente, tiene una expresión tan serena en su bello rostro, adornada por sus hermosos ojos café tras sus anteojos.

– ¿Eh? – contesto cautivado por su voz.

– Tú sabes, los quehaceres de la casa – me parece que sonríe.

– De hecho no se me dan nada bien – ahora yo le sonrío.

– ¿Entonces? – me pregunta. Puedo denotar sorpresa en su voz. Me parece que intenta concentrarse en el plato con espuma que tiene en la mano.

– Quería hacerlo, eso es todo. Quería ayudarte – ahora soy yo quien tiene la mirada fija en un vaso que estoy secando. Porque si la miro a ella una vez más…

Pero sé que al final no podré evitarlo.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

 _Cada vez que Viktor dice algo como esto… un pedacito de mi ser salta de felicidad._

Intento ocultar una tonta sonrisa y me concentro en enjuagar los cubiertos. En unos pocos minutos terminamos de secar casi todo; incluso hemos lavado los trastes del desayuno de más temprano del cual nos han excluido.

Estoy colocando el último plato en el secador al lado del lavatorio, volteo y… Viktor, frente a mí, se me acerca. Mucho.

De un momento a otro mi pulso se acelera. Hace tan solo unos segundos he estado tranquila, terminando con los trastes… pero ahora siento una gran agitación en mi interior, en mi cabeza, pecho y garganta. Viktor es el único que logra esos drásticos cambios en mí.

No puedo evitarlo… y levanto la mirada, perdiéndome una vez más en sus bellos ojos azules.

Entonces se me acerca mucho más si es posible, sujeta con una mano mi cintura y con la otra mi nuca… y me atrae hacia él en un abrazo.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeando con ambos brazos su cuello. A estas alturas me tiembla todo el cuerpo, y debo tener el rostro más colorado que un tomate maduro. Pero son pequeños detalles sin importancia.

 _Se siente tan bien… Se siente tan cálido_ …

Permanecemos unos segundos así, escuchando la respiración del otro… hasta que deshace el agarre en mi cabeza. Con el corazón latiendo a mil me separo de él, y entonces toma mi mentón con su mano derecha, haciéndome levantar la mirada y… deposita un suave y pequeño beso en mis labios.

 _Una vez más… mi corazón parece haberse desprendido de mi pecho._

Nos miramos a los ojos un instante, intercambiamos una fugaz sonrisa y… Viktor toma una de mis mejillas entre sus manos y la acaricia suavemente, sonriéndome otra vez. Lentamente acerca su rostro al mío.

Ya sé qué hacer.

Inmediatamente, como si mi organismo hubiera estado esperando algún estímulo del exterior, correspondo al beso en la misma intensidad con la que Viktor lo ha iniciado. El beso ha empezado lento, acompasado, para luego tornarse algo más ágil. Instintivamente he rodeado nuevamente su cuello con mis brazos y él ha soltado mi mejilla y tiene sujeta mi cintura con sus manos.

No puedo creerlo. Me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero… es esto lo que en verdad he estado esperando. Es decir, desde ayer en Tokio no hemos vuelto a besarnos, hasta ahora claro. ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que extrañe sentir sus labios contra los míos, cuando he pasado más de veinte años sin besar a alguien siquiera una sola vez?!

¿Absurdo, verdad?

Creo que poco a poco se está volviendo una adicción. No sabría decirlo, pero no puedo evitar el contacto físico con él. Me gusta mucho, de hecho.

¡DIOS, YA NO TENGO REMEDIO! ¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN TODA UNA PERVERTIDA!

 **.**

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Nos separamos para tomar aire y continuamos besándonos. Wow, en verdad no me esperaba esta reacción en ella. Respondió rápidamente, como si incluso lo hubiera estado deseando tanto como yo. ¡Yuri está besándome también! La tengo abrazada de la cintura, atrayéndola más a mí (no quiero soltarla). Creo que ya estamos aprisionándonos contra el borde del lavaplatos.

" _Sí, Yuri. A tu lado soy muy feliz_." Eso le dije la noche pasada en la terraza del edificio durante el banquete. ¿Será feliz en estos momentos, tal como yo lo soy ahora mismo, preso de sus besos?

Sé que lo que siento es real, y la verdad es extraño porque nunca antes había sentido algo parecido por alguien. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Pero se siente maravillosamente bien. Sí, soy feliz, pero además…

 _¿Cómo se llamaba este sentimiento? Creo haberlo leído en alguna novela, o haberlo escuchado en alguna canción._

 _Sí, ya recuerdo…_

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero cuando ya nos hemos cansado de acariciar y jugar con los labios del otro, nos separamos. La observo fijamente: sus labios lucen sonrojados y húmedos allí donde la he besado. Ella me devuelve la mirada. Su muy sonrojado rostro derrocha ternura...

Entonces esconde su rostro en mi entrecuello.

¿Eh?

Supongo que no quiere que la vea más. Yuri no está acostumbrada, esto debe ser vergonzoso para ella. Pero quiero hacerla sentir cómoda, segura. Quiero transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en estos momentos oprimen mi cabeza y mi pecho.

La estrecho entre mis brazos.

– Yuri...

– Shhh no digas nada – me interrumpe en un susurro.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

Viktor rodea mi espalda en un abrazo. Con una mano acaricia suavemente mi cabeza, recorriendo con sus dedos mi todavía húmedo cabello. Aquello logra de cierto modo reconfortarme. El pensar que muy probablemente –ahora creo que un noventa por ciento- él sienta lo mismo que yo, genera una serie de emociones y sentimientos totalmente nuevos para mí.

La _yukata_ verde que lleva puesta se ha corrido un poco, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, justo en el lugar donde he recostado mi cabeza. Mi mejilla se aprieta contra su cálida piel. Me llega su aroma, a jabón y loción de baño –acaba de salir de las aguas termales- y la fragancia me envuelve.

Cuando por fin me animo, me aparto un poco, levanto la mirada y encuentro sus bellos ojos azules, fijos en los míos oscuros. Me sonríe; yo finalmente le sonrío también.

Nos separamos. Viktor toma mi mejilla izquierda y la acaricia suavemente, sonriéndome. Se me acerca y, sujetando mis mejillas, deposita un suave beso en mi frente.

–… – me dice algo en ruso que no logro entender. No importa, por el suave tono de su voz supongo que se trata de una frase cariñosa. Con aquello solo consigue hacer que el corazón me dé un brinco.

Viktor me observa fijamente, luego baja la mirada hacia mis labios, y yo a los suyos y… volvemos a juntarlos. Pero…

Se oyen pasos acercándose. Alguien ingresa a la cocina… y abre enormemente los ojos. Definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarnos allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Les voy a ser sincera: Este capítulo en realidad es la mitad del que tenía planeado originalmente. Pero resulta que entre tipeo y tipeo… ¡llegué por poco a las 30 páginas! La verdad no quería estresarles con un capítulo más largo, y dudé respecto a qué hacer hasta que opté por dividirlo. No sabía en qué parte hacerlo, así que intenté poner algo de suspenso sobre la escena en la cocina. La verdad no sé cómo salió, como les digo acabo de terminar de tipear justo en este momento y no he dado una revisada general. Cualquier duda, crítica háganmelo saber.**

 **Pero como les dije casi llegué a las 30 páginas, así que pues en agradecimiento a su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, aquí les traigo un pequeño adelanto (sin editar, claro):**

" _ **Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación… encontró a Viktor… muy lejos de como se lo imaginó. No solo no llevaba puesta una yukata -Yuri pensó que como él había insistido tanto, optaría por vestir una también- sino que, hecho, se veía muy… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Bueno… se veía como en la portada de esas revistas de espectáculos en las que solía aparecer antes de convertirse en su entrenador.**_

 _ **Viktor vestía jeans, zapatillas casuales, una camiseta blanca, y sobre ésta una camisa negra abierta con las mangas dobladas a la altura de los codos. Llevaba el cabello algo húmedo, en su cuello una cadenita y en su muñeca un reloj y en su hombro un pequeño morral y…**_

– _**¿Yuri? – la sacó Viktor de su ensimismamiento.**_

 _ **Yuri no sabía qué decir. Al lado de él, ella se veía tan… ¿ordinaria? Tal vez debió haberse esmerado más en su apariencia. Tal vez debió haber optado por algún vestido o quizás por una yukata como le había insistido él. Pero ya era muy tarde; no podía regresar a su habitación y cambiar su atuendo.**_

 _ **Viktor se percató de su desconcierto.**_

– _**¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó cambiando su semblante animado por uno de preocupación.**_

– _**No, nada – ella movió suavemente la cabeza. – Vamos – le sonrió apenada, saliendo y cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación."**_

 **.**

 **Sí, en el siguiente capítulo, que llevará por nombre VEGA Y ALTAIR (estoy segura que ya adivinaron de qué se tratará con solo leer el avance y el título :P ) finalmente Viktor y Yuri tendrán la muy dichosa "conversación pendiente". Deséenles suerte XD.**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS: (las dejé para el último esta vez porque son varias). Antes que nada, me hubiera gustado responder los reviews por MP, pero no sé si se habrán enterado… Soy de Perú, y en mi país están ocurriendo una serie de lluvias y huaicos (desborde de ríos) que están inundando, aunque parezca mentira, las ciudades más importantes como son Lima, Trujillo y Piura. Gracias a Dios vivo en una zona segura, en un distrito cercano a Trujillo, pero Movistar ha estado cortando la señal de internet. Es más, mientras tipeo esto estoy sin internet.**

 **Bueno, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**

 **:** **Jajajaja, por lo del banquete ni te preocupes XD (risa misteriosa).**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** **(La "nueva" al igual que yo, aunque a estas alturas ya no debe serlo XD) Jajajaja pero si la música de Ed Sheeran ya lleva un par de años en el mercado! Su música romántica me parece muy buena (y eso que no me considero para nada cursi, todo lo contrario!) Bueno y sí, técnicamente NO FUE UNA CONFESIÓN. Por otro lado… creo que Yuri ya no es tan inocente XD. Jjajajaja dices que lo de "es mi primera vez" te recuerda a una canción. Si se soluciona el problema de internet te enviaré un MP para que me la pases 7w7 :) Gracias por tus lindos reviews 7w7 (le regala un Viktor. ¿O prefieres un Yuri?).**

 **Gotti Calavera:** **Sí, se comporta como quinceañero 7w7 (así lo amamos).**

 **chris LM:** **Loca, no mates a Ameliaaaa! (¿Era "Amelia"?) Te extraño monga, no tengo la app de Messenger, cualquier cosa publica en mi muro (hoy la señal estuvo lenta en mi móvil y no pude responderte TuT) Espera, espera… ¡¿TE SIENTES ACOSADA?! Omg! ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? 7w7 Espera, ¡esto ya se está volviendo demasiado personal! Jajajajajaja. Love you, best friend :) (a ti te regalo un Miketsukami. ¿O prefieres un Yukine? 7w7).**

 **Vladimir674:** **Muchas gracias, gracias! (se emociona) :)**

 **Aly Zama:** **Sí, es el efecto Nikiforov 7w7. Ese Yuzuru y sus ocurrencias. Pero no lo malinterpreten, no lo hace con maldad; creo que es despistado y no se da cuenta.**

 **Valkiria:** **Owwwww, gracias, gracias! (llora de la emoción TuT) La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así de romántico; no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tuve que escuchar música y baladas en inglés (me gusta ese idioma). Gracias por el review :)**

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** **Jajajajaja, has creado una nueva ship! Ok, se vale shippear todo lo que se mueva XD 7w7.**

 **sharayanime:** **No, ese hombre no conoce el autocontrol 7w7 jajajajajajaja. En cuanto a… "¿Evgenia?" JAJAJAJAJAJA, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta. ¿Pero es ése su nombre? Mmmmmm, ya veremos qué pasa ;) Gracias por el review :)**

 **Guest:** **LA CHARLA ENTRE LAS HERMANAS! XD. Y respecto a Yuzuru… él es un personaje de relleno, nada más. Tuve mis dudas al inicio respecto de si incluirlo o no, pero la verdad me faltaban personajes para la categoría masculina, y la verdad a la mayoría de lectores no les gusta que se incluya demasiados OC. Y pues viendo que en Wattpad abundan las novelas "INTEGRANTE DE ONE DIRECTION" x READER -_- -.- lo consideré. Gracias por la crítica, la tomaré en cuenta. No quiero desnaturalizar la personalidad del talentoso patinador japonés. Gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia! :) (le da un abrazo).**

 **Mina:** **¿Eres la misma "Guest"? Bueno, como le expliqué a "Guest", no es mi intención desnaturalizar la personalidad del talentoso patinador japonés. Gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia! :) (le da una abrazo).**

 **Rin:** **Gracias por tu review! :) 7w7.**

 **Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A ESOS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS! :) 7w7.**

 **Bueno, me despido y prometo (esta vez sin falta) subir en cuatro o cinco días a más tardar el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Me dejarían algún review?**

 **¡Los quiero mucho, besos! :)**


	13. VEGA Y ALTAIR

**ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO 13:** RECORDARLES QUE HACE CUATRO DÍAS (MÁS PRECISAMENTE EL DOMINGO 19), SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO 12. ESCRIBO ESTO PORQUE NORMALMENTE SUBO UN CAPÍTULO CADA DIEZ O DOCE DÍAS, PERO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, DE HECHO ES SOLO LA MITAD DE ÉSTE. DE AHÍ QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO CON PRONTITUD :)

 **Sin más, les dejo la continuación del capítulo anterior:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VEGA Y ALTAIR**

– Ma-mari… – apenas consigo murmurar. Viktor se ha separado de mí a tiempo, así que no hay forma de que mi hermana se haya topado con una "escena". ¡Pero de todos modos se trata de Mari!

– Upss, ¿interrumpí algo? – nos mira lo que parece conteniendo la risa. – Lo siento, lo siento, ya me voy. Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo – sonríe pícaramente, pero su expresión cambia luego: – ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Papá y mamá salieron temprano; no demoran en regresar – nos advierte.

Cuando Mari se gira para abandonar la cocina, volteo a mirar a Viktor y…

– Descuida, no tardaremos mucho – le dice a mi hermana con lo que me parece una sonrisa. Ésta, de espaldas, solo atina a levantar un pulgar, en señal de victoria.

¡¿EEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! – el color se me sube al rostro por enésima vez en lo que va del día.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas nuevamente, un incómodo silencio se forma entre nosotros… el cual es interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono móvil, que llega desde el comedor, más precisamente de la mesa. Camino hasta allá, con Viktor tras de mí. Miro el nombre del interlocutor y sonrío.

…

 _ **En ese mismo instante, en algún lugar de Tokio…**_

Se paran frente a la puerta. El japonés sostiene entre sus manos un enorme peluche de Winnie Pooh, y el español un bello ramo de flores. Dudan unos instantes, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pueden encontrar, pero finalmente se deciden entrar.

– Hola, Eve.

La chica que yace sobre la cama fue alguna vez hermosa.

…

 _ **Regresando a Hasetsu, Kyushu…**_ **(POV YURI)**

Mhichit. Como desperté tarde… ¡olvidé llamarla!

Contesto inmediatamente y platicamos un buen rato sobre cómo nos recibieron en nuestros respectivos países de origen. Viktor, un poco más distanciado, juega con Makkachin sobre un tatami, todavía con la _yukata_ puesta.

Un detalle de la conversación con mi amiga capta mi atención:

– ¿Viste la foto que colgó Yuzuru en Instagram? – me pregunta con curiosidad. No, la verdad apenas he entrado a las redes sociales. Y eso que por "sugerencia" de Mari. Entonces recuerdo que estamos acercándonos a finales de agosto, así que ya creo por dónde va aquello.

– No, no la he visto. Pero supongo que se trata de Evelyn.

Hablamos un rato más.

– Oyeeee… ¿Y qué fue de USTEDES? – interrumpe mi ensimismamiento haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

– Ehhhhh… mejor hablemos por WhatsApp – respondo bajito. Viktor se encuentra cerca y bien podría escuchar.

Ni bien cuelgo, abro mi sesión de Instagram. En las publicaciones recientes encuentro la mencionada foto que posteó mi compañero de pista. No me había equivocado, se trata de una fotografía en la que aparecen Yuzuru, Javier Hernández y Evelyn Stewart años atrás sonriendo junto a su entrenador Brian.

Evelyn Stewart ¡Cómo olvidar a aquella niña prodigio del patinaje! De padre inglés y madre japonesa, a sus quince debutó en la categoría senior femenina y obtuvo el bronce. El mayor logro para un debutante hasta la fecha; sin contar a Viktor en la categoría masculina, por supuesto.

Pero además Evelyn era muy bonita. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña semi ondulada, grandes ojos almendrados color chocolate y una amplia sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro. Tanto ella, Yuzuru y Javier entrenaban en Tokio y tuvieron el mismo coach…

Hasta lo de aquel accidente, hace cuatro años. Evelyn había terminado su entrenamiento aquel día, y cuando se dirigía a casa caminando… fue atropellada por una camioneta.

Quedó en coma… hasta el día de hoy, que es su cumpleaños. Sé que se encuentra internada en su propia casa en Tokio, bajo el cuidado de sus padres y demás personal sanitario.

Después de aquello, hicieron competencias para elegir nuevos debutantes que ocuparan su lugar. Y al año siguiente fui seleccionada para representar a mi país.

Continúo observando las demás publicaciones. Veo que Javier Hernández también ha posteado una foto de ellos tres hace años, esta vez en la fotografía salen abrazados y Evelyn extiende dos dedos en señal de victoria. Hashtag #WeLoveYouEve #HappyBirthday ha puesto en la descripción.

Ahora que lo pienso, durante la Copa China, Javier solo se presentó a las competencias. Es decir, no asistió a los entrenamientos ni mucho menos al banquete de clausura. Y eso que obtuvo el bronce.

…

 _ **27 de agosto**_

Han pasado varios días desde aquel incidente en la cocina mientras lavábamos los platos, y desde la fecha de cumpleaños de Evelyn Stewart. He retomado mis entrenamientos con Viktor. Algunas veces nos acompaña Yuko, otras Tanaka, e incluso unas pocas, Mari se ha aparecido por allí con el pretexto de "admirar en vivo mis programas". Y también unas pocas he practicado a solas con Viktor.

Él me trata igual que siempre: me exige demasiado, patinamos, saltamos, danzamos hasta agotarnos. Yo, a pesar de ser mujer, tengo más resistencia que él, así que muchas veces me quedo patinando sola mientras él me observa cansado.

En este punto sí que he acertado: Viktor no mezcla lo personal con lo profesional. Soy su alumna, y él es mi entrenador.

Y, desde aquella vez en la cocina, no hemos vuelto a besarnos.

Algunas veces reímos, otras nos ponemos serios e incluso bromeamos por cosas sin importancia… pero nada más. Ninguna otra muestra de afecto. Tampoco he podido hablar con él al respecto.

– ¡Hoy es el Tanabata*! – exclama Mari mientras desayunamos con Viktor. – ¿Tienen ya planes? – nos pregunta con curiosidad.

 _ **NOTA: Tanabata o "festividad de las estrellas" es una festividad japonesa en la que se celebra el encuentro entre las estrellas Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). La Vía Láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, separa a estos amantes, y solo se les permite verse una vez al año. Ya que las estrellas solo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna.**_

¡Verdad! Hoy es Tanabata. Lo cual quiere decir que Hasetsu estará abarrotado de gente, puestos de comida, ferias…

– Mientras regresé de comprar vi que los ambulantes ya están armando sus carpas de feria.

– _What's that? Tanabata?_ – pregunta Viktor con curiosidad, algo inquieto.

Mari le explica en qué consiste la festividad y…

– _Awesome_! ¡Yuri, vamos a la feria! – me dice con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

– La feria es por la noche – agrega Mari.

Mi hermana mete la pata comentando sobre la tradición de escribir deseos en pequeñas tiras de _tankazu_ (papel) y colgarlos en las ramas de los árboles de bambú para después quemarlos a medianoche.

– Hahahahahaha, recuerdo que una vez cuando éramos adolescentes, Yuri escribió en uno que deseaba…

– ¡M-MARI! – me abalanzo nerviosamente sobre ella y cubro con mi mano su boca. ¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE REVELAR UNO DE MIS MÁS VERGONZOSOS SECRETOS! ¡Y DELANTE DE VIKTOR!

– HAHAHAHAHAHA – Mari se carcajea a más no poder cuando la suelto, y Viktor nos observa con una sonrisota.

Siento que el rostro se me enciende. No es para menos. Cuando tenía trece años y todavía celebrábamos el Tanabata, escribí en un _tankazu_ como deseo "CONOCER A VIKTOR NIKIFOROV EN PERSONA". Ahora que lo pienso, el deseo sí se cumplió, aunque con efecto retardado.

– ¡Colguemos también nuestros deseos! – exclama Viktor con diversión.

– Creo que puedo conseguir una planta de bambú – sonríe Mari.

…

Parece mentira, pero no hemos hecho esto en años. La última vez fue cuando deseé conocer a Viktor. Mari ha conseguido una pequeña planta de bambú en un macetero. Escribimos los deseos en tankazu (tiras de papel) de colores. El mío es rosa, el de Viktor verde y el de mi hermana turquesa. Luego los colgamos con cintas en las ramas del bambú.

– Listo. Ahora solo debemos esperar a medianoche para quemarlos.

…

 _ **Esa noche…**_

– Yuuuuriiii, ¡ponte una _yukata_!

– ¡N-NOOOOOOO!

En el pasillo, tras la puerta de la habitación de la aludida, Viktor insistía después de haber escuchado de Mari que muchas chicas solían vestir ropa tradicional para asistir a las ferias de Tanabata.

Yuri observaba con desesperación su clóset. Casi todas sus prendas consistían en jeans, camisetas y zapatillas. No era mucho de usar vestidos, shorts o faldas. ¡Viktor estaba loco si pensaba que ella vestiría una _yukata_! Había visto muchas veces, de niña, a muchas chicas usarlas. Siempre se preguntó si algún día ella las vestiría también. Ahora descartaba esa idea. Simplemente no eran su estilo.

Pero con Viktor insistiendo tras la puerta…

– Yuuuuuriiiiii…

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

De cierta manera la situación le parecía algo cómica. Meses atrás se sentía acosada ante los comentarios de tipo "Yuri, ¡durmamos juntos!" que Viktor soltaba sin la menor vergüenza. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Y allí estaba él, esperándola para ir juntos a la feria.

Yuri se decidió por unos blue jeans, zapatillas y una polera blanca con capucha. Sujetó su húmedo cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó sus lentes.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación… encontró a Viktor… muy lejos de como se lo imaginó. No solo no llevaba puesta una _yukata_ -Yuri pensó que como él había insistido tanto, optaría por vestir una también- sino que, hecho, se veía muy… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Bueno… se veía como en la portada de esas revistas de espectáculos en las que solía aparecer antes de convertirse en su entrenador.

Viktor vestía jeans, zapatillas casuales, una camiseta blanca, y sobre ésta una camisa negra abierta con las mangas dobladas a la altura de los codos. Llevaba el cabello algo húmedo, en su cuello una cadenita, en su muñeca un reloj, y en su hombro un pequeño morral, y su loción perfumada…

– ¿Yuri? – la sacó Viktor de su ensimismamiento.

Yuri no sabía qué decir. Al lado de él, ella se veía tan… ¿ordinaria? Tal vez debió haberse esmerado más en su apariencia. Tal vez debió haber optado por algún vestido o quizás por una _yukata_ como le había insistido él. Pero ya era muy tarde; no podía regresar a su habitación y cambiar su atuendo.

Viktor se percató de su desconcierto:

– ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó cambiando su semblante animado por uno de preocupación.

– No, nada – ella movió suavemente la cabeza. – Vamos – le sonrió apenada, saliendo y cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

…

La feria se extendía muy cerca de la orilla del mar, en una zona donde los mismos vendedores habían improvisado llamativos focos de luz, algunos amarillos y blancos, y otros de los más variados colores, creando un ambiente ameno y muy peculiar. Para cuando Viktor y Yuri llegaron, el lugar se encontraba ya repleto. Muchas personas caminaban alegremente por las diversas tiendas, comprando artículos, recuerdos, golosinas, platillos típicos; jugando en los diversos puestos, tomándose fotografías… La mayoría vestía las tradicionales " _yukatas_ ".

– Mira, Yuri. ¡Peces dorados! – Viktor abrió enormemente los ojos. La sujetó de la mano y la llevó caminando rápidamente hacia el puesto.

– ¡Juguemos eso! – le pidió con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

– Pero eso es para niños… – quiso excusarse ella. Pero conocía a Viktor, y sabía que aquello no sería impedimento para él. Se resignó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Intentaron sacar un pez del agua con una espátula de papel, pero ésta se rompió al primer intento. Perdieron. Viktor continúo hasta el quinto intento, pero no lo consiguió.

Pasaron así por diversos puestos. Viktor reía con cada juego, y Yuri lo observaba detenidamente. Había aprendido a conocerlo un poco mejor: Viktor Nikiforov encontraba divertido todo aquello que era nuevo para él, como la cultura japonesa, por ejemplo. O la comida. Su curiosidad no tenía límites.

Poco a poco Yuri fue contagiándose de su chispa, y el detalle de su ropa pasó a fundirse en el olvido. Al cabo de media hora ambos reían a más no poder mientras intentaban derribar un oso de felpa con un rifle.

– Hahahahahaha, tienes una pésima puntería.

Continuaron caminando por la feria.

– _Wow_! ¡Yuri, probemos algodón de azúcar!

Mientras saboreaban la suave masa rosa, Yuri le preguntó:

– ¿En Rusia no hay ferias?

– Claro que sí. Aunque de niño fui con mamá muy pocas veces a alguna – le respondió él con la boca llena. Yuri entendió perfectamente que estaba tanteando su aspecto familiar, y muy probablemente aquel tema no era de su agrado. Optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación:

– Creo que ya has tomado demasiadas fotografías – se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Era cierto: de cada puesto al que se acercaban, Viktor sacaba una fotografía, muy animado. Los vendedores y demás personas los miraban con curiosidad, y estaba segura que para ese entonces más de uno ya los había reconocido.

Encontraron un juego que consistía en hacer que unos aros ingresaran en un cono colocado a distancia.

– Primero mira bien el cono. Ahora intenta calcular la distancia – aconsejó Yuri. – _One… two… three_! _Now_!

Fue el único en el que consiguieron ganar.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Ya era hora! – se carcajeó Yuri.

– No te burles. ¡Llevo años sin práctica! – Viktor hizo un pucherito infantil en son de broma. En realidad, en aquel momento era feliz. El ver a Yuri reír despreocupadamente de aquel modo…

Porque amaba su risa. Amaba su cabello oscuro azabache sujetado en una coleta; amaba sus bellos ojos café que expresaban un sinfín de emociones totalmente nuevas para él; amaba aquella sincera sonrisa de la cual era él una de las pocas personas que había tenido la suerte de ver; amaba su forma de ser, tan dulce, adorable, tan encantadora; tan sexy, seductora… Tan ella. Yuri era Yuri. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, y también estaba seguro que nunca encontraría a alguien así.

Su carita lucía adorable mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su algodón de azúcar. Sus hermosos ojos, a través del cristal de los anteojos, lucían radiantes, vivaces. Sus mejillas se habían tornado algo rosa y…

– ¿Viktor? – le preguntó trayéndolo a la realidad, terminando su algodón.

Habían ganado, y por lo tanto tenían derecho a elegir un premio. Habían muchas cosas: adornos, artesanías, muñecos de felpa, distintivos…

– Escoge algo.

– ¿Eh? – le preguntó ella.

– Sí, algo para ti.

Yuri dudó unos instantes. Aquel gesto…

Observó por unos segundos los premios… hasta que su vista dio con algo:

– Ése – le dijo a Viktor señalando una pulsera blanca con diseño de rosas. Muy bonita.

Cuando se la entregaron, Viktor la tomó entre sus manos:

– Estira tu brazo y dobla un poco la manga.

Ella lo hizo, y él sujetó la pulsera en su muñeca.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento por el detalle, y él le devolvió la sonrisa:

– Te ves hermosa – soltó de pronto.

A ella simplemente se le subieron los colores al rostro:

– ¿Q-qué dices? – lo miró apenada.

– Pero es la verdad – continuó él. – _Hey, sir_ – se dirigió al dependiente del puesto donde le habían entregado la pulsera: – _She's beautiful, isn't she?_

El dependiente en un primer momento pareció no entender la pregunta, pero respondió luego con un " _Yes_ ".

– ¿Ves? – se dirigió nuevamente a la patinadora.

Aquello solo hizo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuri aumentara, para satisfacción de Viktor. Amaba esa expresión, tan adorable, tan dulce. Además no mentía: Yuri se veía en verdad hermosa.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez tomados de la mano, pues corrían el riesgo de perderse en medio de la multitud. Unos segundos después… Viktor entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yuri, haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

En ella, aquel gesto... causaba una gran revolución en su interior. La hacía sentirse cómoda y a la vez segura. El contacto físico con él era de alguna manera… reconfortante. Era simplemente… maravilloso.

Caminaron así por un rato; Viktor admirando cada puesto y Yuri recuperando poco a poco el natural tono pálido de su rostro. Pasaron por un puesto de máscaras tradicionales:

– _Wow, amazing_! – exclamó él abriendo enormemente los ojos y deshaciendo el agarre. Tomó entre sus manos una máscara gris con aplicaciones de franjas rojas y unas orejitas de gato. – _I'll take this_ – se dirigió al vendedor mostrándole la artesanía – _How much is it_?

– Viktor, espera – le interrumpió Yuri. – Estas máscaras son típicas de la festividad; son muy costosas – le informó con cautela, evitando la disgustada mirada del vendedor por estar a punto de perder un cliente.

– ¿Cómo cuánto?

Cuando se lo dijo, Viktor le sonrió rascándose la cabeza: – Traje un poquitín de dinero.

Terminó comprando la máscara. Ni bien se la dieron, estiró el elástico y se la colocó.

– ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco un E-S-P-Í-R-I-T-U A-T-E-R-R-A-D-O-R? – extendió las manos – BUUUUUUUUUUU.

– Hahahahahahaha sí, sí. Con esa cosa en la cara te pareces a Gin, el de Hotarubi No Mori E – rió ella al recordar la vieja película que de adolescente le había sacado alguna que otra lagrimilla.

– ¿Gin?

– Sí. De hecho era un espíritu amable. No espantaba nada.

– ¿Entonces no doy miedo?

– Nop

– ¿Ni una pizca?

– Mmmm…

Ambos se miraron y…

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

– Vale, vale. Otro día vemos la película – ella le sonrió.

Viktor levantó la máscara a la altura de su frente y la dejó allí. Al observarlo de perfil, Yuri pensó que tal vez, por aquella noche, él podría ser Gin y ella Hotaru.

Siguieron caminando por los puestos de la feria. Ya habían visto casi todo, y empezaban a alejarse del lugar central. Podían oír cerca de ellos, a unos cuántos metros, el chocar de las olas contra la orilla, con fuerza a esas horas de la noche.

– Viktor, ¿qué traes en el morral? – preguntó Yuri mirando hacia el hombro izquierdo del ruso.

– Mmmmmmm, ¿quieres verlo?

– Si se puede – ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

– _Perfect_!

Pasaron del último puesto de la feria y se dirigieron directamente a la playa. El estrellado cielo, la nocturna brisa marina y el ruido de las olas al romper en los peñascos de la orilla creaban un bello paisaje.

– _Sugoi_ … – murmuró Yuri en japonés, levantando la cabeza al cielo. Las luces de la feria alcanzaban a alumbrarlos, y la luna casi llena iluminaba sus pálidos rostros.

Viktor se terminó de quitar la máscara, descolgó el morral y corrió la cremallera. Extrajo una pequeña caja, tomó lo que parecía un palillo y sacó un encendedor.

– ¡¿ES LO QUE CREO?! – Yuri abrió enormemente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Luego rió recordando lo mucho que de niña jugaba con los fuegos artificiales de Bengala.

Ni bien Viktor encendió un palillo, la chispa no se hizo esperar.

Yuri observó con maravilla la luz verde que emitía éste.

– ¿Verde?

– Sí, tengo de varios colores.

Riendo ambos, encendieron cuatro palillos y tomaron uno en cada mano. Los agitaron contra el viento, creando bellos halos de luz de colores rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. La arena bajo sus pies y el estrellado cielo sobre sus cabezas creaban el ambiente perfecto para una cita. Porque aquello en verdad era una cita.

Cuando los palillos se consumieron, encendieron otros más, hasta agotar todos los que quedaban en el morral, corriendo y riendo a carcajadas a lo largo de la orilla, en la arena. Luego de que se apagara el último fuego artificial, Viktor alargó los brazos y sorprendió a Yuri tomándola con fuerza de la cintura y elevándola, dándole una gran vuelta en el aire.

– ¡Viktor, espera…! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! – Yuri reía a más no poder mientras su coleta se agitaba al compás de viento. Estaba feliz de poder compartir aquel momento con él. No necesitaban más palabras; la compañía del otro era más que suficiente para aquello fuese mágico. Único.

Luego de que Viktor descendiera a Yuri y ésta se acomodara un poco la ropa, se formó en ambos un pequeño silencio. Pero un silencio agradable. Era extraño; en esta ocasión bien podrían estar así, sin intercambiar más conversación, observando el bello firmamento nocturno adornado de radiantes luceros. Juntos, incluso la ausencia de palabras era maravillosa.

Ella entonces comprendió que era ése el momento oportuno que venía buscando hacía varios días. Y él también lo comprendió, porque llevaba un buen tiempo pensando lo mismo.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sobre un gran peñasco muy cerca de la orilla. El viento corría con fuerza y los envolvía en una refrescante brisa. No dijeron nada por algunos minutos. Se dedicaron simplemente a admirar las estrellas. Precisamente por tratarse del Tanabata, los amantes Vega y Altair lucían radiantes en el firmamento.

– Viktor, yo… – Yuri finalmente se decidió a interrumpir el silencio. Él volteó a mirarla, y descubrió un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sí, se trataba de aquel brillo que también los suyos muchas veces irradiaban al estar junto a ella, justo como en aquel momento. Solo recién entonces comprendió del todo los sentimientos de Yuri; y allí, un veintisiete de agosto, bajo el estrellado firmamento de Hasetsu, se sintió el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.

– Te amo – soltó de pronto, con la vista perdida en la negrura del inmenso mar. – Te amo, Yuri – volvió a repetir, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez el peso y la importancia de aquellas palabras. Su entrecortada respiración, el corazón y la garganta latiéndole a mil por hora, la refrescante brisa marina a esas horas de la noche…

Sin previo aviso, tomándole por sorpresa, como nunca en su vida se lo imaginó… Yuri se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose en sus piernas… y lo atrajo hacia sí misma, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Y lo besó.

A lo lejos, sobre el inmenso mar, la luna resplandecía rodeada de un cúmulo de estrellas, especialmente visibles aquella noche de Tanabata.

El tiempo se detuvo. Podría transcurrir un minuto, una hora, un día, un mes; incluso un año. No importaba. En aquel momento solo eran ellos, acariciando los labios contrarios, expresándose aquellos sentimientos que los embriagaban hacía algún tiempo, pero de los que no se habían percatado hasta hace poco. Sus bocas se deslizaron suavemente como si de una pista de hielo se tratase, y sus corazones latieron juntos y desacompasados por la emoción. El rostro les ardía y el estómago les cosquilleaba a gritos; pero incluso todas aquellas sensaciones les parecieron agradables.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

Cuando me separo de él, lo observo fijamente, sujetando su rostro con mis manos. Debo estar completamente sonrojada, estoy respirando con dificultad y apenas puedo percibir las aceleradas pulsaciones de mi corazón. Pero no me importa. No cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo veo claramente. Ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo más. Porque aquí, en esta estrellada noche de agosto, he comprendido que él siente lo mismo.

– Yo también te amo – le dijo pegando mi frente a la suya, sin apartar la mirada. Todavía sentada sobre él, unos segundos después dejo caer suavemente mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él rodea mi tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos, brindándome la calidez y seguridad que necesito en estos momentos. Respiro su agradable aroma, e incorporándome un poco, me atrevo a pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos, jugando con ellos como tantas veces he soñado hacerlo. Sí, en verdad no me equivocaba; son suaves y sedosos, muy finos. Y lucen plateados a la luz de la luna.

Permanecemos así unos minutos, oyendo el agradable entrechocar de las olas contra la orilla, y sintiendo la agitación del frío viento contra nuestra piel. Estoy feliz. Soy inmensamente feliz. No encuentro otras palabras para describir el maravilloso sentimiento que inunda mi alma en estos momentos.

Rodeo yo también la espalda de Viktor, y escondiendo mi rostro en su entrecuello, me animo a preguntarle:

– ¿Y-y ahora qué va a pasar?

Él acaricia suavemente mis cabellos, respondiéndome en un susurro:

– Bueno, por lo pronto tienes una competencia que ganar.

Se separa de mí, me toma del mentón y me sonríe dulcemente: – Mi novia será la próxima medallista de oro del Grand Prix Final.

 _¿Novia? ¿Oí bien? ¡Dios, si pudiera detener este momento en el tiempo! Quiero reír, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero callar…_

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no les doy el tiempo suficiente para caer sobre mis mejillas… porque me abalanzo una vez más sobre Viktor, juntando mis labios con los suyos, que me reciben entreabiertos. Nos besamos un buen rato como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Como si fuera la primera vez.

 _Ojalá las cosas permanecieran así para siempre. Los buenos recuerdos deberían permanecer intangibles en el tiempo._

 **.**

Cuando nos separamos, caigo en la cuenta de que llevo un buen rato sentada sobre él. Debe tener las piernas adormecidas…

– ¡L-LO SIENTO! – exclamo toda sonrojada, haciéndome a un lado.

Me siento junto a él, en el peñasco. Rodea mi espalda con un brazo, atrayéndome hacia él. Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro.

– La verdad no sé cómo comportarme. Nunca antes he estado en una relación…

– Solo sigue siendo tú misma – me interrumpe con toda la seguridad del mundo, dándome un besito en la cabeza. – Es justamente ese aspecto tuyo el que más amo.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, y me acaricia la mejilla.

Entonces deshago el agarre de nuestras manos y las observo: la suya es grande y tiene los dedos largos, la mía es más pequeña y mis dedos son más cortos. Pegamos las palmas de nuestras manos, comparando los tamaños. Viktor me saca más de una falange de distancia en cada dedo. Ambos reímos como tontos por un rato.

– Te quiero mucho – me abraza una vez más, esta vez reposando él su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Yo también – le digo aferrándome a su espalda.

 **.**

– Tenemos que estar en casa antes de las 12.A.M para quemar los _tankazu_ – le recuerdo.

– ¿Qué escribiste?

– No te lo diré – me hago la misteriosa. – Ya lo leeremos luego.

– Pues yo escribí…

– Shhhhh… – lo interrumpo llevándome un dedo a los labios. – Si lo dices antes de que falten unos diez minutos para la medianoche, no se cumplirá.

 **.**

Regresamos a casa tomados de la mano. Tenemos que estar antes de medianoche para poder quemar los _tankazu_ que tienen escritos nuestros deseos.

Al llegar… la puerta se abre inmediatamente, como si alguien nos hubiese estado esperando; tomándonos por sorpresa. Bueno, al menos a mí.

Mari mira perpleja, de Viktor a mí y de mí a Viktor. No entiendo nada, hasta que reparo en un pequeño detalle:

– ¿Qué opinas? – Viktor le sonríe a mi hermana alzando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

La emoción debe ser muy fuerte, porque conociendo como conozco a mi hermana, ella ya habría reaccionado gritando y armando un gran escándalo. Pero solo atina a murmurar bajito: – Dios.

Por instrucción de ella, Viktor trae al jardín el macetero con la planta de bambú.

– Bueno, creo que este año mi deseo se volvió realidad por adelantado – Mari nos sonríe pícaramente. – ¡Ahora sí, veamos lo que dicen! Primero el mío. – le da vuelta a su _tankazu_ turquesa. Un enorme sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro. Intento por todos los medios ocultar mi vergüenza. ¡NO, DELANTE DE VIKTOR NO, POR FAVOR! Sin embargo, a él parece no importarle. Es más, al leer la inscripción –decidimos que los deseos irían en inglés-, suelta una enorme carcajada. Mari ríe a más no poder junto a él, y cuando se cansan, ella se dirige a mí:

– ¿Ves que tenía razón?

En el _tankazu_ turquesa, mi hermana ha escrito sin una pizca de pudor: "QUE EL TRASERO RUSO SEA MI CUÑADO".

– Ya, ahora es turno de Yuri – Viktor me mira expectante. Sin más, trago en seco y le doy la vuelta al mío, rosa: "GANAR LA MEDALLA DE ORO JUNTO A VIKTOR".

– Nada mal – Mari me guiña un ojo. Luego se le ocurre algo: – Esperen, voy rápido por unas bebidas – entra a la casa.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Viktor me toma por sorpresa rodeando por detrás mi cintura. Dándome rápidamente un beso en la mejilla, me susurra al oído: – Ya verás que sí.

– Hey, hey, ¡tranquilos! – Mari regresa cargada de tres latas de cerveza. – Se ve que no pierden el tiempo – nos mira divertida, y lo que me parece muy… ¿sorprendida?

Viktor deshace el agarre, y yo intento cambiar la conversación:

– ¿Cerveza?

– ¿Qué esperabas, sake? Papá se daría cuenta. Además, la cerveza es más ligera, y una lata no se te subirá a la cabeza.

– Bueno, de todas maneras, ¿de dónde las conseguiste?

– Les estoy compartiendo mis reservas – nos mira sonriendo de lado. Nos da una lata a cada uno. Las abrimos.

Al final solo falta leer el deseo de Viktor, Cuando le da la vuelta a su _tankazu_ , siento que estoy a punto de ahogarme con la cerveza. Incluso Mari se queda en silencio. Pero luego mi mira sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Y oficialmente ya eres mi cuñado! – le da una palmadita en la espalda a Viktor.

– _Wow, I have a sister-in-law_! _It sounds great_!– le dice él animadamente.

– _Of course_ – chocan puños como si fueran viejos amigos.

En su _tankazu_ verde, Viktor ha escrito simplemente un nombre: "YURI KATSUKI".

 **.**

– _Five, four, three, two, one_ …! 12:00A.M.

Quemamos los _tankazus_ en una pequeña fogata que hemos improvisado. Los fuegos artificiales dela festividad del Tanabata se elevan a lo lejos, majestuosos, imponentes. Los observamos muy atentos, admirando cada figura de color que forman en el cielo.

Nos terminamos nuestras bebidas. Mari por fin da rienda suelta a su emoción y no deja de comentar lo buena pareja que hacemos, y que Viktor es una buena persona, y que yo soy una buena chica, que se sacó la lotería conmigo… (Esto último hace sonrojarme).

Finalmente nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Ya son casi las 2.A.M, y mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. Yo, mi entrenamiento.

…

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 **8.50. A.M.** ¡Rayos, me volví a quedar dormida! Aunque el cansancio en mi cuerpo me confirma que, efectivamente, lo que sucedió anoche no fue un sueño.

 _Estoy en una relación con Viktor…_

¡Y ya es tarde! ¡Me debe estar esperando en el Ice Castle para entrenar!

Salgo disparada de mi habitación y me doy una ducha rápida, en el baño que da al pasillo de mi habitación. Me estoy vistiendo con mis leggins deportivas cuando mi hermana golpea con fuerza mi puerta:

– ¡Hey, dormilona, solo faltas tú!

¿Eh?

– ¿Qué ocurre? – contesto mientras me coloco mi camiseta azul marino.

– Solo apúrate y ven al comedor.

Me cepillo el cabello húmedo lo más rápido posible y lo dejo así, suelto. Me dirijo al comedor y… encuentro a todos sentados a la mesa. ¿A TODOS? Sí: papá, mamá, Viktor y Mari. ¿LA MESA? Generalmente usamos los tatamis: la mesa solo es para asuntos importantes.

Y han preparado tazón de cerdo ( _katsudon_ ).

 _Tengo un presentimiento…_

Me siento en el sitio que me han hecho junto a Viktor, quien viste jeans y una camisa blanca. ¿Y su ropa deportiva? ¿No vamos a entrenar?

– Bueno hija, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos? – mamá se dirige amablemente a Mari.

¿Uhh? ¿Qué me perdí?

– Vaya, hasta te esmeraste por reunirnos en la mesa – agrega papá muy impresionado – ¿Ocurre algo?

Mari parece pensarlo unos segundos. Frunce el ceño ligeramente… Pero al final solo suelta:

– Sí. Pero de hecho, quien tiene algo que comunicarles es Viktor – mira cautelosamente hacia él; luego se dirige a mí y me guiña un ojo.

¿EHHHHHHH?

 _¡DIOS, NO…!_

¡TRANQUILÍZATE, YURI! ¡RESPIRA HONDO!

Creo ya saber por dónde va esto. Tierra, trágame.

– Señor Toshio, señora Hiroko… – empieza Viktor en inglés. Mis padres, a pesar de no entender bien el idioma, escuchan atentamente. – Verán, yo… – demora unos segundos, para afirmar luego con toda la seguridad del mundo – Estoy enamorado de Yuri. La amo. Creo que, al estar viviendo en su casa, sería justo que lo supieran.

Mari traduce rápidamente al japonés lo que Viktor acaba de decir, pero en realidad no es necesario. Tanto papá como mamá han entendido perfectamente, y se miran perplejos por unos segundos. Viktor parece… ¿nervioso? Mari sonríe ante la escena, y en cuanto a mí… no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir. Estoy en blanco, en mi sitio junto a él.

 _Pasan varios segundos… Pasa un minuto…_

– Bueno – es papá quien finalmente interrumpe el silencio. – ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Yuri? – se dirige a mí muy seriamente.

Oh, no.

Aunque si lo pienso, probablemente sea lo mejor tener esta conversación de una vez por todas. Además, Viktor está a mi lado, lo que me da una mayor seguridad.

 _Aun así…_

– Y-yo… – la voz igual me falla. Siento las miradas expectantes de todos. Incluso Makkachin se ha acercado a la mesa. Tengo el pecho agitado y el rostro ardiéndome como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Pero es ahora o nunca.

 _Dios, ayúdame…_

 _Nunca he estado tan nerviosa. Ni ante una competencia…_

Elijo cuidadosamente mis palabras:

– Yo… siento lo mismo. Yo también me he enamorado de él – suelto en japonés, mirando a papá. No sé si Viktor me entienda, y Mari tampoco traduce lo que acabo de decir, pero mis padres sí que lo entienden.

Esta vez mamá toma la palabra:

– Yuri, hija, sabes que siempre hemos apoyado tus decisiones. Desde pequeña has sido muy sensata, y esta no es la excepción. Eres toda una profesional, eres una patinadora muy talentosa, y eres una persona muy correcta. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño – me parece que está al borde de las lágrimas. – Por otro lado, Viktor – se dirige a él en japonés – Sabes que eres muy querido y bien recibido en esta familia, has demostrado ser una buena persona, un buen hombre, así que por mi parte no tengo nada más que decir que les deseo lo mejor – esta vez nos sonríe a los dos. Una pequeña lágrima cae de su mejilla.

Viktor parece inquietarse por esto último… pero Mari rápidamente le traduce al inglés lo que acaba de decirnos mamá, para su tranquilidad. Luego, ésta fija la vista en papá:

– ¿Toshio?

Papá simplemente mira de Viktor a mí y de mí a Viktor, para después dirigirse a mi hermana:

– ¡MARI, TRAE EL SAKE!

Con esta última frase, tanto las expresiones de preocupación de Viktor como las mías desaparecen por completo, siendo reemplazadas por unas de mayor alivio.

– Pero papá, estamos desayunando…

 **.**

Cuando más tarde nos dirigimos caminando al Ice Castle a entrenar, le pregunto:

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Creí que era mejor pasar por el momento bochornoso de una vez – se rasca la cabeza.

– ¿Bochornoso? – lo pienso un momento.

– Sí. Aunque no lo creas, estaba muy nervioso. ¡Casi me falla la voz! No sabía cómo lo iban a tomar tus padres – me sonríe tratando de aminorar la tensión. Puedo notar por el timbre de su voz que me está diciendo la verdad.

– Pues ya viste que no lo tomaron nada mal – le sonrío ahora yo.

– Es un alivio… Además, te ahorré una molestia.

– ¿Cómo así?

– Si te hubiera dicho con anticipación lo que pensaba hacer, hubieras estado nerviosa todo el rato, esperando atenta a cualquier movimiento. Si te lo hubiera dicho el día anterior, podría apostar a que no hubieras podido pegar ni un solo ojo en toda la noche.

Me sorprendo ante su lógica.

– Sí, creo que eso habría pasado – reconozco. Él en verdad me conoce más de lo que creo.

– Ahora solo falta algo – rodea mis hombros con su brazo. – Tienes que conversar con tu mamá al respecto.

…

Ha pasado ya más de un mes desde lo ocurrido durante aquel desayuno. Viktor me contó después que se había levantado temprano ese día y le había pedido ayuda a Mari. Pensaron en decírmelo también, pero concluyeron luego que lo mejor sería no preocuparme.

Por recomendación de Viktor –aunque de hecho pensaba hacerlo– he conversado con mamá. Ella me ha aconsejado bastante; algunas cosas necesarias, otras que incluso han hecho que los colores se me suban al rostro. Pero en fin, después de todo está contenta con Viktor.

También resulta que el día de Tanabata no me equivoqué respecto a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Muchas nos reconocieron, y se esparcieron por las páginas extranjeras algunas fotografías de nosotros paseando por los diversos puestos de la feria. Incluso en una nos captaron de la mano. "¿NIKIFOROV Y KATSUKI EN UNA RELACIÓN?", "¡AMPAYADOS EN JAPÓN!" fueron algunos titulares que circularon después de eso y que todavía se pueden encontrar en la web. Decidí no darles mayor importancia.

Ahora mismo estamos caminando por un parque junto a Makkachin. Venimos de su control; el veterinario ha dicho que lo sigamos cuidando, que su salud se encuentra estable.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol de cerezo.

– ¡MAKKACHIIIIIIIIIINNN! – río mientras éste intenta lamerme la cara. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Viktor se recuesta de espaldas en el follaje. Observa algo en su móvil…

– Mira – me enseña la pantalla. Me acerco y veo la fotografía de un auto color rosa. Demasiado elegante. Muy lujoso.

– WAAAAAOOOOOHHHHHH – apenas consigo soltar. Estoy por preguntarle de dónde consiguió la imagen, hasta que recuerdo que Viktor se encuentra en una muy buena posición económica. – ¿Es tuyo?

– Sip. Fue un regalo de mamá, de cuando cumplí dieciséis.

– Ohhh… Debe ser muy importante para ti.

Él solo sonríe ante mi comentario. Y yo soy feliz de que él se anime a compartir conmigo algunos detalles de su vida familiar.

– Es un Cadillac. Era originalmente de color negro. Pero Amanda lo mandó pintar rosa solo para molestarme – suelta como si nada, observando su teléfono móvil. El recuerdo de Amanda Rousseau y aquella noche en Beijing llega a mí como una estrella fugaz: aparece rápidamente para luego desvanecerse.

– ¿Por eso te citaste con ella aquella vez?

– Así es. Ni más ni menos. Y por si fuera poco, mandó el auto a Tel-Aviv – resopla lo que me parece algo fastidiado. – Aunque tal vez haya hecho algo bueno después de todo – se pone boca abajo y apoya sus codos en el follaje, mirándome de frente: – Podríamos ir a Tel-Aviv juntos – me guiña un ojo.

¿Ehhhhhhhh?

– Sí. Y luego hacer escala en Egipto – continúa; esta vez con los ojos brillándole. – ¡Nunca he estado en las pirámides! Nos podemos tomar una foto en la Esfinge y…

– Pero… – le miro apenada. Tel-Aviv se encuentra en Israel, y pues… ¡Israel está a cientos de miles de kilómetros de Japón, casi al otro lado del mundo! Y Egipto… ¡Dios! Además, la verdad es que… últimamente siento que ha estado gastando mucho en mí. Es decir, sé que su situación económica se lo permite, pero aun así no deja de incomodarme de alguna manera. Por ejemplo, hace tres días cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo… y no solo llenó mi habitación de enormes arreglos florales de finas rosas; y me compró un enorme oso de felpa; y por la noche me llevó a cenar a un restaurant de comida italiana muy costoso… sino que también me regaló un collar con un dije de piedra oscura en forma de corazón. "Úsalo con tu traje de Eros" me dijo sonriendo. Pero el problema es que ese collar… Cuando Mari lo vio casi pegó un grito al cielo. Y cuando me comentó el valor aproximado de aquella joya, casi salgo corriendo y se lo devuelvo a Viktor.

– Tampoco tiene que ser ahora – él interrumpe mis pensamientos, quizás adivinando mis temores – ¿Qué tal después de la Final del Grand Prix?

…

Una tarde, mientras caminamos por la orilla de la playa, Viktor comenta muy animado:

– ¡Tomémonos una foto!

No soy fotogénica, pero sonrío lo mejor que puedo cuando estira su brazo para el _selfie_.

– ¡Listo! – sonríe Viktor mostrándomela. En verdad salimos bien. Él rodea mi cintura desde atrás y pega su sonriente rostro al mío. Mi cabello está suelto y llevo anteojos.

– Sales preciosa – me da un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando más tarde, en mi habitación, reviso mi móvil, me llueven miles de notificaciones en todas las redes sociales.

¡Viktor ha posteado en Instagram la foto de esta tarde! _Hashtag_ #ILoveYou #HAPPINESS.

Y tiene miles de _likes_ y comentarios.

Con cierto temor abro el navegador… y encuentro también en las noticias de Google titulares como: "NIKIFOROV CONFIRMA RELACIÓN SENTIMENTAL CON PATINADORA JAPONESA KATSUKI"

 _Y así, el mundo se enteró de nuestra relación._

Cuando más tarde se lo pregunto, solo me responde sonriendo: – Quiero compartir mi felicidad con todo el mundo. Soy muy feliz contigo, Yuri.

…

Entonces otro día por la tarde, tras finalizar el entrenamiento y mientras paseamos por un parque de regreso a casa, me fijo en el protector de su móvil. Lo he visto cientos de veces, pero siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

– Tu traje de "Stay Close To Me" ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

– Un fan me lo regaló. ¿Muy original, cierto?

– Si, pero… – no puedo evitar la risa.

– ¿Qué?

– El mío es celeste, y el tuyo rosa. ¡ROSA! – suelto la risa.

– ¿Y qué tiene? – frunce el ceño de manera chistosa.

– Que tú deberías tener el celeste y yo el rosado – digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Me mira por unos segundos… hasta captarme la idea, y finalmente ambos reímos.

– Vale, ¿quieres que cambiemos?

– ¿Ah?

– Tenemos el mismo modelo de iPhone – se encoge de hombros – Además, quiero que siempre lleves contigo algo mío. Y yo también llevar algo tuyo.

No puedo contenerme ante sus palabras… y me cuelgo de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí y besándolo.

– _Wow_ – me dice cuando nos separamos. – No pensé que hoy activarías tu modo eros – me mira divertido. Últimamente le encanta bromear con eso. Debo admitir que al comienzo me daba demasiada vergüenza cuando soltaba algún comentario de ese tipo, pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a todo eso. Claro que no del todo, pero me es más fácil. Incluso ahora también yo suelto algún que otro comentario:

– Una personita tiene la culpa de haberlo activado – le digo con los labios casi pegados a su boca. – Ummmm… ¿quién será? – susurro. Volvemos a besarnos. Y así pasamos lo que resta de la tarde, entre beso y beso, recostados contra un árbol. Irremediablemente me he convertido en toda una pervertida. Y según mi hermana, en tiempo récord por culpa de Viktor.

Al final intercambiamos de protectores, no sin antes advertirle que cuide mucho del mío: me recuerda a mi perrito Vik. Promete hacerlo.

Y así, ahora el protector rosa con el diseño del traje de su programa libre, cubre mi teléfono móvil.

…

Mis entrenamientos continúan con la misma exigencia de siempre. Solo quedan un par de días para viajar a Moscú. Debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa; esta vez tendré nuevas rivales a las que enfrentarme. Y no conozco a casi ninguna; solo a Yuria.

Cuando salgo de la pista, Viktor se me acerca:

– ¿Estarás bien con esos saltos?

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Aún no consigo el flip cuádruple! – hago una mueca de desgano, quitándome los patines.

– Pero quizás para la final…

– ¡El programa de Isabella se ve muy complicado!

Isabella Yang es la favorita a obtener el oro en esta Copa. Es canadiense, y su novio Jean Leroy compite en la categoría masculina. Otro rival que tuvo Viktor.

Además, hace unas dos semanas Mila Babicheva acaba de obtener el oro en la Copa NHK. Con eso ya aseguró su clasificación. Christine Giacometti también ha conseguido el oro en el Eric Bompard, y mi amiga Mhichit ya está prácticamente clasificada también; así que digamos que solo falto yo. Y Yuria, porque me gustaría que clasificara también.

– Menos mal esta vez no me choco con una "ESCENITA" – nos interrumpe Yuko ingresando a la pista, haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

– Pues tienes mucha suerte – Viktor le guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Yuko se enteró de nuestra relación… porque nos pilló besándonos en los vestidores, una tarde tras finalizar nuestro entrenamiento. El problema es que… llevábamos ya un buen rato besándonos, y pues Yuko nos interrumpió tosiendo _: "Hmph, hmph, ¿ya terminan? Llevo como media hora esperando; estos patines no se van a guardar solos"_. Fue muy incómodo. Aunque tampoco llevábamos media hora, claro está.

– Bueno, ¿y ya tienen todo listo? Hablé con Yuria por WhatsApp. Yakov insiste en que haga sus maletas de una vez, pero ella le dice que es muy pronto.

Yuko se ha estado mensajeando todo este tiempo con Yuria. No entiendo cómo (sobre todo por sus personalidades), pero esos dos han congeniado muy bien. Yuria es aún una adolescente, así que cuando tras el "Aguas Termales On Ice" se fue sin decir nada, me preocupé muchísimo; pero luego me enteré por Viktor de parte de su vida, a la par que Yuko nos informaba –y lo sigue haciendo– sobre su situación.

Al final, tras despedirnos de Yuko, regresamos a casa.

…

 _ **A dos días de la Copa Rostelecom…**_

 **San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

Yakov estaba loco si pensaba que la iba a hacer trabajar desde ya. San Petersburgo se encontraba a apenas unas horas de Moscú en avión; no entendía por qué el apuro. Pero de todas formas ya había desempolvado su maleta. Aunque claro eso era un decir, ya que la había usado hacía no mucho, al viajar a Canadá.

La dejó en un rincón de la habitación, y se tiró sobre su cama, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada perdida en el techo. Moscú. Moscú. Volvería a Moscú. A su Moscú.

Yuri Plisetsky era natal de la capital rusa; había pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí –hasta los nueve años-, junto a su abuelo. Su abuelito. Porque Nikolai Plisetsky era la única familia que recordaba claramente. Y la única que le quedaba.

Todo el tiempo lo había extrañado. Incluso en aquel momento, mientras observaba a una araña deslizarse lentamente por el foco de luz que pendía del techo, se dio cuenta de que no había habido ni un solo día en que hubiera dejado de pensar en él.

La última vez que lo había visto en persona, había sido para su cumpleaños número catorce, hacía poco más de un año; y en ese entonces su abuelito le había regalado a Sherekan, quien en ese momento acababa de treparse a la cama y acurrucarse a su lado.

Lo atrajo hacía sí y lo abrazó. El gato persa ronroneó suavemente.

Pensó en sus padres. No los recordaba mucho. La imagen que tenía de ellos dos, eran las del viejo y arrugado álbum de fotografías: ella, Yuri, de cinco, cuatro, tres años. De bebé. Y ellos siempre felices, siempre sonrientes a su lado. Si pensaba en mamá y cerraba los ojos concentrándose lo necesario, aparte de la imagen de las fotografías, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era el olor del pan recién salido del horno. ¿Pan para su lonchera del kínder? Sí; eso le había contado su abuelito. En cuanto a su papá… si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar y quizás recordar una suave textura en sus manos. _"El cabello de tu papá era muy ensortijado; te gustaba trepar a su espalda y tirar de sus bucles"_ siempre le recordaba su abuelito. Y por si fuera poco, en todas las fotografías su papá aparecía con mechones ensortijados de cabello castaño miel. Muy crespo. Y de profundos ojos verdes. Definitivamente lo rubia y lacia lo había sacado de su mamá.

Pensó nuevamente en su abuelo. Lo había llamado el día anterior para informarle que estaría pronto por la capital rusa. _"¿Se habrá mejorado de su espalda?"_ pensó con cierto toque de preocupación, recordando que tiempo atrás éste le había mencionado de un malestar en la columna. Aunque en la última llamada no le había comentado nada al respecto.

 _Moscú, Moscú, Moscú…_ – repetía su mente sin cesar. Su vieja casa, su patio de juegos con un rústico columpio construido por su abuelito, su dormitorio tapizado con un infantil diseño de hadas, sus muy deteriorados juguetes, su ropa de niña… Sí, ya le llegaba el olor de la vieja chimenea cuando mamá preparaba piroshkis. _"¿Mamá preparaba piroshkis?"_ se encontró preguntándose a sí misma. Entonces creyó recordar algo. _"Tal vez fue ella quien le contó al abuelo lo mucho que me gustaban"_. Y recordó también al abuelo, quien llevando todos los días una bolsa con piroshkis, iba a recogerla a la primaria en su viejo automóvil. Y ella escogía la música que quería durante el viaje. Y ambos renegaban del tráfico, y de algún que otro conductor imprudente. Y ambos reían…

En su teléfono móvil, Big Girls Don't Cry resonaba a full volumen, solo para ella:

 _And I'm going to miss you_

 _Like a child misses her blanket_

 _But I've got to get a move on with my life_

 _It's time to be a big girl now…_

"Tonterías" se dijo a sí misma, quitándose los audífonos de los oídos. Y lloró.

Todavía era una niña.

 **.**

 **Tokio, Japón (POV YURI).**

Tras despedirnos de mis papás, de Mari –quien la noche anterior me ha dado un muy vergonzoso "sermón" sobre "no embarazarme" (como si eso fuera a ocurrir)–; de mis amigos Nishigori, del maestro Minako y de nuestro querido Makkachin, finalmente hemos llegado a Tokio. Tratando de pasar desapercibidos, nos hemos reunido con la gente de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje. Esta vez iremos con Kenjiro Minami, el representante masculino junior japonés, de catorce años. Es un niño un tanto peculiar: tiene el cabello rubio un poco alborotado, y sobre éste, un mechón de pelo rojo.

Parece algo tímido. Se acerca a saludarme:

– E-eehhhhhhhh… m-mucho gusto, Katsuki-san – se dirige a mí en japonés, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– El gusto es mío – le devuelvo el saludo en mi idioma natal, con una sonrisa. – Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Minami-kun. Por nuestro equipo.

– Sí – el adolescente ahora me sonríe lo que parece muy emocionado.

– Yuri, creo que ya es hora – me interrumpe Viktor tomándome del brazo, con un gesto de enorme aburrimiento. Cierto, él no entiende japonés, así que supongo que por eso…

 **.**

Ni bien subimos al avión, busco asientos al lado de la ventana. Pero Viktor…

– Por aquí, Yuri – me conduce en medio de la hilera de asientos, hasta llegar a… ¡Un momento! ¿Es acaso lo que estoy pensando?

– ¿Qué tal aquí? – me dice señalando dos enormes asientos junto a la ventana, con una amplia mesa, lo que parecen dos pantallas de televisor, audífonos _headset_ …

Sí. Estamos en "primera clase".

– Viktor… – apenas logro murmurar, todavía muy sorprendida de ver el lugar donde nos encontramos.

– Conversé con los de la Federación. Dicen que no hay problema – se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

Pero ese no es el problema en sí. ¡DOS PASAJES EN PRIMERA CLASE A MOSCÚ! ¡DIOS, ESO ES MUY COSTOSO! Sé que quizás para Viktor no es la gran cosa, pero para mí…

" _No tengas pena. Para él no supone un gran sacrificio. Además, lo hace porque te quiere"_ fue lo que me dijo mi hermana para persuadirme de devolver el dije que Viktor me regaló por nuestro primer mes.

Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme poco a poco a esto. No es fácil para mí; espero poder lograrlo con el tiempo.

Nos sentamos en los elegantes "muebles". En verdad son muy suaves y cómodos.

– Amor, ¿deseas comer algo? ¿Alguna bebida?

"Amor". Hace unas dos semanas que Viktor ha empezado a referirse a mí por ese apodo. Aunque de por sí no es un apodo; es una forma de él de llamarme con cariño.

Pero como de todas maneras yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, sigo llamándolo por su nombre. Él es "Viktor", y yo "Amor".

Además, cuando va a decirme algo serio o muy importante, suele dirigirse a mí por mi nombre. Como cuando entrenamos. En la pista de patinaje siempre soy "Yuri".

– No, nada, no te preocupes – ladeo la cabeza negativamente. – Los vuelos me dan mareo. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré – recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. Voy sentada del lado de la ventana.

– Serán varias de horas de viaje – pasa suavemente una mano por mis cabellos. – Cualquier incomodidad, házmela saber, ¿sí? – me da un besito en la frente.

– ¿Sabes que eres un despilfarrador? – le digo en un puchero, regañándolo en son de broma.

– Mmmmm, ¿de quién será la culpa?

– ¿De quién será, pues? – me hago la pensativa. Viktor sujeta mi mentón y me da un beso en los labios.

– Eso te saldrá más caro – susurro alzando una ceja, siguiéndole el juego.

– Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

Nos besamos, esta vez por más tiempo.

 **.**

Luego de un rato, me empieza a dar hambre:

– Hahahaha, después de todo, creo que pediré un _cheesecake_ de fresa – suelto riendo con los labios todavía pegados a los de él.

…

 _ **Moscú, Rusia, a un día de la Copa Rostelecom**_

 **6:03 P.M**. Ni bien Yuri Plisetsky bajó del avión, se colocó en la cabeza la capucha de su gruesa chaqueta turquesa e, ignorando olímpicamente a Yakov, a Lilia y al resto del personal del equipo ruso que pensaban dar una entrevista, arrastró su maleta fuera del aeropuerto.

Evitando a las bulliciosas adolescentes de su club de fans "Yuri Angels" -que la esperaban con carteles, muñecos de felpa y afiches con su fotografía- se alejó corriendo hacia la calle, rodando torpemente las ruedas de su equipaje. Tomó rápidamente un taxi, rumbo al hotel. Quería dejar sus cosas de una vez por todas en la habitación que le habían asignado. Porque su abuelo la estaría esperando en unos minutos en su automóvil, aparcado frente al moderno edificio del hotel, para llevarla a casa. A SU CASA.

Al llegar al elegante recinto, se cruzó con otros competidores en el elevador: los hermanos Crispino, un húngaro (¿o era checo?) y un coreano de la categoría masculina. No le importaban. Nada le importaba en ese momento tanto como encontrarse con su abuelito. Pero antes tenía que deshacerse del equipaje.

Para escabullirse de los demás patinadores, tomó disimuladamente el ascensor de al lado... encontrándose dentro con su eterna rival, Yuri Katsuki.

 **(POV YURI)**

– Yuria, cuánto tiempo – suelto bajito, sorprendida por el encuentro. No esperaba verla hasta mañana, en la competencia.

Yuria se ve distinta. Se sigue viendo igual de bella, incluso con el ceño fruncido que siempre le acompaña y la caracteriza. Está un poco más alta (ya casi de mi tamaño), y su cuerpo ha adquirido más volumen. Su cabello también está un poco más largo, y…

– Te dejaré en vergüenza aquí en Moscú – bufa sin más. Vaya, al parecer sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Pero su comentario no me incomoda: sé que sus arranques rebeldes significan que se encuentra de muy buen humor.

No decimos nada por unos segundos, hasta que llegamos al sétimo piso, el que nos han asignado a los competidores y entrenadores. Salimos del ascensor.

– ¿Cómo está el anciano? – abre al fin la boca.

¿Eh? ¿Qué anciano? Ummm, creo que ya sé a quién se refiere.

– Si lo dices por Viktor, se quedó dando una entrevista en recepción – le sonrío lo mejor que puedo. Aunque en el fondo me causa gracia el apodo que le ha puesto. "Anciano" hahahaha.

– Por mí pueden casarse – comenta alejándose por el pasillo, arrastrando su maleta.

Pienso unos momentos….

¿EEHHHEHHHHHH? ¡¿CASARNOS?!

 **.**

La habitación que me han asignado es de lujo: una cama de dos plazas y media (la verdad es que parece más una cama matrimonial), un televisor enorme, ventana con balcón a la avenida principal, muebles, mesa, conexión a internet, baño con yaccuzi…

El edificio del hotel también es enorme y muy elegante. Ni bien llegamos a recepción, fuimos abordados por un buen número de periodistas que pedían entrevistar a Viktor. Es increíble el furor que ha generado en los medios su llegada a su país natal. Por eso, ante la fuerte insistencia, él accedió y me sugirió que mejor fuera a mi habitación. "Luego te llamo" me dijo.

Desconozco qué habitación le habrán asignado. En China nos tocaron cuartos juntos, pero ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde lo habrán mandado. Aunque sé que todo el sétimo piso lo han separado para los competidores y entrenadores. Supongo que en estos momentos ya debe haber terminado la entrevista, y debe estar por dirigirse a su dormitorio. Me dijo que apenas llegaba me llamaría…

Me recuesto en la amplia cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

 _Mañana es el programa corto… Mañana competiré nuevamente, por la clasificación al Gran Prix…_

De pronto, mi móvil suena e ingresa una llamada. Viktor.

– Amor, ya estoy en mi habitación – me dice a través de la línea telefónica… ¿Y de la puerta? ¿Ehh? Porque ésta se abre y… ¡¿VIKTOR INGRESA ARRASTRANDO SU MALETA?!

 _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!_

– ¡¿AMOR?! – me mira abriendo enormemente sus ojos, muy sorprendido, todavía hablando a través de su móvil. Cuelga la llamada – Yuri, ¿qué haces acá?

Para ese entonces me he incorporado rápidamente de la cama, un poco asustada de verlo en mi dormitorio sin previo aviso:

–Esta es mi habitación – balanceo tímidamente mi llave en el aire. Tiene grabada en el llavero el número 705.

– Y la mía – Viktor, confundido, balancea también la suya, con el mismo número 705.

¡Un momento!

 _¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, aquí termina el capítulo (sí, este es el verdadero final! XD). Tuve que partirlo por obvias razones (incluso éste me quedó muy largo).**

 **No, no piensen que he acelerado demasiado la relación Vikturi. No quería hacer las cosas demasiado repetitivas, por eso explicaré detalles sobre su relación (y sí, también habrán momentos Vikturi) en los siguientes capítulos. Todo lo hice con una intención.**

 **Igualmente respecto a Mila. No me he olvidado del torneo NHK, donde obtuvo el oro (adivinen quién ganó la categoría masculina, ¿hubo banquete?). Respecto a Yuria y su abuelo, y la aparición en el ascensor de los hermanos Crispino y demás personajes de YOI… todo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **BUENO, FINALMENTE DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! (son mi mayor motivación para continuar escribiendo). Como les mencioné anteriormente, debido a la serie de desastres naturales que están ocurriendo en mi país, la señal de internet es muy débil. Es más, le pediré prestado a mi hermano unos cuantos megas de su móvil para poder publicar esto.**

 **Y EN CUANTO A LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS, si la señal mejora, les estaré enviando un MP. De no ser así, les responderé en el siguiente capítulo (ya que éste y el anterior son prácticamente uno solo). Gracias a las personitas que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior :) :3**

 **BIEN, Y EN GENERAL QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? Críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, arena, se acepta de todo, con la intención de mejorar, por supuesto. ¿Algún pedido? ¿Alguna ship que les gustaría que incluya? ¿Alguna canción que le recomienden a la adolescente Yuria? (esa niña ama el rock lml).**

 **Me dejarían algún review con su crítica? :) 7w7.**

 **Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer esa historia! Un beso a todos! :)**


	14. DE TERROR: PRIMERA PARTE

**DE TERROR: PRIMERA PARTE**

Por si las dudas, le pido a Viktor que me muestre también su _check-in_. Pero efectivamente, la tarjeta que le han entregado es idéntica a la mía.

– Debe haber un error… – apenas consigo murmurar.

– ¿Preguntamos en recepción?

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación y tomamos el ascensor más cercano.

Al llegar a la primera planta, un elegante dependiente tras un gran mostrador nos atiende. Viktor se dirige a él en ruso, pero yo no entiendo nada del idioma, así que decido intervenir en inglés:

– Disculpe, ¿podría cerciorarse de que el número de habitación que aparece en las tarjetas sea el correcto? Nos dieron llaves idénticas – le muestro mi tarjeta y mis llaves. Viktor hace lo mismo.

Es un alivio que el dependiente me responda en inglés, amablemente: – _Of course_.

Tras buscar por unos segundos en una computadora, guiándose por el código de cada tarjeta, nos informa con total despreocupación:

– La habitación 705 se encuentra reservada a nombre del señor Nikiforov y de la señorita Katsuki. No, no hay ningún error – nos mira severamente.

– ¿Está seguro? – pregunta Viktor bastante sorprendido.

– Completamente.

¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?!

– Pero… – es lo único que sale de mi boca.

El dependiente parece aburrirse, hasta que, al ver que no nos marchamos, repara fijamente en nosotros, mirándonos con detenimiento como si fuésemos un par de extraterrestres. De un momento a otro su expresión cambia: abre enormemente los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca:

– ¡LO-LO SIENTO, SEÑOR…! No fue mi intención… ¡No lo reconocí! – se disculpa con Viktor, casi hiperventilando. – ¡Olvidé que el piso siete está reservado por la Federación Rusa! Yo no me encargo de la distribución de las habitaciones para los competidores. Pero como ustedes son pareja… – ahora dirige la mirada hacia mí – quizás los organizadores pensaron que lo mejor sería…

Para ese entonces yo me he puesto colorada. A mi lado, Viktor rodea con un brazo mi espalda, atrayéndome a él, y ladea negativamente la cabeza.

– Ehhhh, yo no sabía que ustedes n-no dormían jun… – ahora es el dependiente quien se ha ruborizado. – Pe-pero puedo tratar de co-conseguirles otra habitación… – se dirige a nuevamente a su computadora, digitando con rapidez sobre el teclado.

– N-no se preocupe – increíblemente soy yo quien lo interrumpe. – Cre-creo que después de todo no será necesario. Muchas gracias y disculpe por las molestias – hago una tímida reverencia japonesa. – Vamos – le digo a Viktor. Él me mira muy sorprendido frunciéndome el ceño:

– Pero Yuri…

– Vamos – le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

Entonces solo agradece y nos despedimos.

 _Estoy segura que, de haber pedido otra habitación, Viktor habría quedado en vergüenza._

 **.**

Cuando tomamos el ascensor de regreso, Viktor me pregunta algo preocupado: – Yuri… ¿estás segura?

– Hahahahaha sí, descuida. ¿Viste la cara que puso el dependiente? – bromeo con la escena de hace un momento.

Pero no. En el fondo estoy muy nerviosa. Y él lo sabe.

 **…**

 ** _En ese preciso momento, a las afueras del hotel…_** **(POV YURIA)**

No me importa el tráfico. No importa que esté anocheciendo. No importa que esté haciendo frío. Porque alguien me está esperando cruzando la avenida principal.

He divisado de lejos su silueta, recostada en el viejo automóvil verde en el que tantas veces he viajado de copiloto.

Cuando las luces del semáforo cambian, me abalanzo a toda carrera a la acera de enfrente, gritando a todo pulmón:

– ¡ABUEEE! ¡ABUEEE!

Haha, creo que no me oye. Grito más fuerte por si las dudas:

– ¡AAAAAABUEEEEEEEEEE!

Cuando estoy a tan solo unos metros de él, voltea instintivamente hacia mí:

– ¡Yuri…!

Me abalanzo a sus brazos y me cuelgo de él como una cría: – ¡ABUELIIIITOOO!

Pero él se queja de algún dolor, arqueándose ligeramente.

– ¡Perdón, olvidé lo de tu espalda! – le comento apenada, disculpándome y soltándolo. Él solo sonríe y me revuelve el cabello, como suele hacerlo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Sin decir más, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente, subimos al viejo auto.

– Deberías hacerte unos análisis – refunfuño en un pucherito, poniéndome el desgastado cinturón. Pero en verdad estoy preocupada. La otra vez me comentó de un leve dolor en su columna y pues…

– Te preparé mis típicos piroshkis – él hábilmente me cambia de tema, entregándome una arrugada bolsa. El inconfundible y agradable aroma de sus piroshkis atraviesa el papel y llega hasta mis fosas nasales. Abro la bolsa y tomo uno. Está aún tibio, y la masa se ve suave… Sin contener más las ganas, le doy una mordida.

Exquisito. Tanto como cierto platillo japonés.

El auto arranca.

– Abue, ¿has probado el tazón de cerdo? En Japón le llaman _katsudon_ …

– ¿De cerdo dices?

– Sí. Son deliciosos – le doy otra mordida a mi piroshki.

– ¿No te gustan mis piroshkis?

– ¡Claro que sí! Esa no era mi intención, ya sabes – le sonrío terminando mi piroshki y extrayendo otro de la bolsa. El abuelo me mira de reojo y finalmente suelta una carcajada:

– No has cambiado nada, Yuri.

 **.**

El abuelo enciende la radio. Sintoniza una emisora local, donde están transmitiendo sobre la competencia:

– Nuestro héroe nacional e ídolo mundial, Viktor Nikiforov – se oye por el pequeño y oxidado parlante – regresó a Rusia como entrenador en el Grand Prix…

 _El Grand Prix. Mila ya está clasificada. La tailandesa y Giacometti también lo están…_

Solo falto yo. Y la gorda de Katsuki. Quiero ver qué tanto se ha preparado. Espero que en todo este tiempo no solo se haya dedicado a andar en arrumacos con Viktor. Quiero una oponente digna.

Porque hay una gran diferencia entre Isabella Yang y ella. Y no precisamente elegiría a la insoportable de Isabella

 **.**

– ¿Puedo poner yo mi música?

– Pero ya falta poco para llegar – me dice el abuelo con las manos puestas en el volante.

– No importa. ¡Llegaremos con estilo! – le sonrío y apago la radio. Subo el volumen de mi móvil, y _Back in Black_ de AC/DC resuena con fuerza dentro del auto:

 _Back in black_

 _I hit the sack_

 _I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

 _Yes I'm let loose, from the noose..._

– ¿Te sigue gustando esa música tan estridente? – él ladea negativamente la cabeza.

– Toda la vida – sonrío, mirando expectante a mi alrededor.

Porque hemos llegado. Hogar, dulce hogar.

 **…**

 ** _Volviendo a la habitación 705 del Star Hotel de Moscú…_** **(POV VIKTOR)**

– Ya quiero verte en tu traje de Eros – susurro en su oído, tomándola de la cintura. Yuri suelta una risilla, y yo levanto la cabeza, mirándola de frente.

– Uyyy, qué impaciente… – ella coloca su índice sobre mi nariz. – Mmmmm… tendrás que esperar hasta mañana – lleva esta vez su dedo a mi entrecejo. Deshace el agarre y camina hacia la cama. Muy sexy.

Pero en realidad está nerviosa. Puedo notarlo en sus movimientos; imprecisos. Y en el timbre de su voz, algo forzado.

Sentada sobre la cama, desempaca algunas cosas de su maleta: el porta pañuelos de Makkachin, unos pantalones de mezclilla rosa, una camiseta blanca, una salida de baño, un par de pantuflas…

Me subo a la cama y rodeo su espalda por detrás:

– Amor, ¿todo bien? – le doy un besito en la cabeza.

– Sí – asiente aparentemente concentrada en una camiseta turquesa de tirantes. Se le da muy mal mentir.

Tengo que hacer algo. No quiero incomodarla. Tal vez deba ir a recepción a separar otra habitación para mí. Estoy seguro que el dependiente me atendería rápidamente…

¡Pero es que ha sido Yuri quien ha aceptado compartir la habitación conmigo! ¡Rayos, cuando se lo propone puede convertirse en la persona más impredecible del mundo! Admito que eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

Me bajo de la cama y observo mi reloj de pulsera: 7:44 P.M. ¡Bien! Se me ocurre algo:

– ¿Vamos a comer? A un restaurant. ¿Qué dices? ¡Conozco uno muy bueno, y es muy cerca de aquí!

Ella voltea y me mira por unos segundos, como estudiándome… ¡Maldición! Seguramente ya se percató de mi preocupación y de que lo hago para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Yuri es muy hábil para entender los sentimientos de los demás; todo lo opuesto a mí, que soy un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a asertividad y empatía.

– Bueno… – me sonríe dulcemente, quizás intentando calmarme un poco. Porque ahora el nervioso soy yo. – ¿Crees que esté haciendo frío? – me pregunta tirando de su grueso cardigan azul marino.

– Sí, abrígate bien.

– Mmmmmm… ¡me gustaría probar _piroshkis_!

 **.**

– ¿Viktor? – me pregunta inquieta, frunciendo levemente el ceño. – ¿Vamos?

Debo habérmele quedado mirando como un tonto. Probablemente solo me faltó babear para completar la escena. Pero es que mientras Yuri se peinaba su radiante y sedoso cabello…

– Ehhh… sí, vamos – le comento dirigiéndome a la puerta. La abro y le invito a salir. Ella viste su cardigan azul y yo una chaqueta color café. Ambos vamos de jeans, pero ella usa botas y yo zapatos casuales.

Cierro con llave.

 **.**

En el ascensor nos encontramos con el adolescente japonés de la categoría junior. El del mechón de pelo rojo. No recuerdo su nombre…

– ¡Minami-kun! – exclama Yuri saludándolo en japonés. No entiendo ni pizca de la conversación, pero el tono de sus voces supongo que debe tratarse de algo gracioso.

– Viktor – Yuri se dirige a mí – _this is Kenjiro Minami_. – Luego le vuelve a hablar al adolescente y le dice algo en japonés seguido de mi nombre. Creo que nos está presentando, porque el muchachito me dedica una pequeña reverencia, que sé que es un saludo.

– _Nice to meet you_ , Nikiforov-san – me dice luego extendiéndome la mano. Parece algo tímido. Sin más, le devuelvo el saludo estrechando mi mano con la suya.

– Minami no sabe más inglés – me explica Yuri. – Pero dice que es un gusto conocer al pentacampeón. – Se vuelve hacia Minami, le sonríe y… éste se sonroja y desvía la mirada, apenado.

 _¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! ¿Se sonrojó? ¿Le desvió la mirada? Ya hasta se parece a Yuri cuando la molesto…_

 _¡Un momento! ¿Acaso a él le gu...?_

Hahahahahaha.

Llegamos al primer piso y nos despedimos de Kenjiro Minami, quien tímidamente extrae algo del bolsillo de sus jeans y se lo entrega a Yuri. Sus mejillas se vuelven a ruborizar un poco, pero esta vez no le esquiva la mirada; más bien le sonríe.

– _Arigato_! – ella le agradece el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sí, al menos conozco el significado de aquella palabra japonesa

Mientras caminamos al inmenso portón de entrada-salida, tras separarnos de Minami, Yuri me dice muy animada:

– ¡Mira!

Agita frente a mis ojos un pequeño _toffee_. Vaya, así que el chico le ha regalado una golosina. Nada mal. Hahahahahaha rayos, creo que me estoy quedando atrás.

Rápidamente se deshace de la envoltura dorada y parte la masa achocolatada en dos.

– Ten – amablemente me entrega una mitad. Yuri es así; comparte conmigo incluso la más mínima bagatela que cae en sus manos.

No puedo evitarlo y río ante la tontería que acaba de cruzar por mi cabeza. Ella me mira extrañada y se sonroja bastante. Upss, no, no. No quiero que lo malinterprete. No me refería a su gesto de compartir, por supuesto que no.

– Bueno, ni modo – me encojo de hombros aceptando la golosina. – Comeré de lo que te dio mi rival – me llevo a la boca el pedazo de _toffee_.

Yuri me mira confundida:

– ¿Eh? ¿Tu rival?

– Sí, mi rival. Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes? – le guiño un ojo haciendo que se sonroje aún más.

 **.**

– Amor, ¿quieres que vayamos en taxi?

– Dijiste que quedaba cerca. Mejor caminemos, quiero conocer el lugar un poco.

Caminamos de la mano por las muy transitadas avenidas de Moscú. Esta ciudad siempre me ha parecido gris y aburrida, pero con Yuri cualquier cosa adquiere color.

– Al menos ya se te pasaron los nervios – me mira divertida, tomándome por sorpresa mientras esperamos que cambie la luz del semáforo para cruzar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Nervios?

– ¡Viktor, por Dios! ¡En la habitación estabas hiperventilando! – ella ríe bajito. – _¿Vamosacomer? Aunrestaurant. ¿Quédices?_ _¡Conozcounomuybueno,yesmuycercadeaquí!_ – me remeda pero sin malicia. – Dijiste todo tan rápido que hasta me preocupé un poco.

 _No me equivocaba. Yuri me conoce muy bien._

– Yo también estoy nerviosa – admite mirándome a los ojos y a la vez sonrojándose un poco. – Pero mañana es la competencia. Concentrémonos en eso – me sonríe.

 ** _…_**

 ** _En algún lugar de Moscú…_** **(POV YURIA)**

Mi dormitorio. Sí, mi viejo dormitorio de Moscú. Todo sigue igual desde la última vez que estuve aquí, hace dos años. El tapizado de las paredes con diseño de hadas desde que tengo uso de razón; mi tocador con unas pocas lociones y con una fotografía de mis padres y mía cuando tenía cinco años; mi pequeña cama de madera rosada, con las sábanas de gatitos; mi clóset también rosa… Me abalanzo y tiro de una de sus puertas: sí, el abuelo aún conserva la ropa. ¡Mi ropa de niña! Tomo la primera camiseta que encuentro en el colgador, y la aprieto contra mi pecho, embriagándome en su aroma. Su aroma a casa.

Pensar que la última vez que viví aquí fue hace seis años, cuando tenía nueve… Cada vez que regreso no puedo evitar pasar tiempo en mi habitación.

Me recuesto cuidadosamente en mi cama, sobre la sábana de gatitos. He crecido en estos años, pero todavía quepo. Levanto la vista al techo, pensando en todos estos años que he vivido en San Petersburgo y he echado de menos Moscú… y mi móvil suena. Lo desbloqueo y encuentro un mensaje de WhatsApp. No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Se trata de la persona que menos me importa en estos momentos: Boris.

 **– No me hagas esto, por favor. Todavía puede funcionar. Yo te amo, Yuri** – inserta un corazón.

 **– Pues yo a ti no** – escribo sin la menor compasión. Este tipo es un pervertido, lo único que quiere es acostarse conmigo. Pensé que diciéndole las cosas en la cara todo se solucionaría y me dejaría en paz, pero ya veo que no.

 **– Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegues de Moscú** – escribe nuevamente. **– No me rendiré; te voy a recuperar, Yuri.**

¡¿AHHH?! ¡¿RECUPERAR?! ¡Este tipo está loco! ¿Acaso soy un objeto para que me recupere? ¿Quién mierda se cree? ¿Dice que me va a ir a esperar al aeropuerto? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él.

 **– Pierdes tu tiempo. No quiero nada contigo, ya te lo he dicho** – respondo. – **Si no lo aceptas por las buenas, será por las malas** – puntualizo. No me voy a dejar intimidar por alguien como él.

Me vuelve a enviar otro mensaje, pero no lo leo. Me voy al reproductor musical de Google Play y selecciono _Sweet Child O' Mine_. Sí, algo de Guns N' Roses para pasar el rato está bien. La canción empieza:

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything_

 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky._

De pronto, mi abuelo ingresa a la habitación:

– ¿Te quedarás?

– Sí – le respondo con total convicción. – Quiero pasar la noche aquí, en casa.

– Pero no trajiste nada…

– No importa, con lo que llevo puesta es suficiente – le sonrío. Ciertamente he dejado mi maleta en la habitación que me han designado en el hotel; no necesito de todas esas cosas para estar en casa. –Aunque mañana tengo que estar temprano en la pista para entrenar… – reconozco apenada. – ¿Me llevarías hasta allá, por favor? – junto mis manos y le pido en un pucherito como una cría. Solo con él me comporto de esa infantil manera.

– Ay, Yuri, Yuri… – me sonríe. – Nos has cambiado nada, hija – me da una palmadita en la cabeza. – Compré algunas cosas para la cena. ¿Tienes hambre?

– Aún no – le sonrío. – Pero de un rato bajo y la preparamos juntos.

– Bien. Estaré mirando la televisión – me dice. Y se retira de la habitación.

Para ese entonces _Sweet Child O' Mine_ ya ha terminado, y como la reproducción está en aleatorio… está sonando la composición de Otabek Altin que Mila me pasó. La melodía me agrada; es muy original.

Doy un profundo bostezo. Mañana por fin dará inicio el programa corto. Tendré que verles nuevamente la cara a los odiosos de Isabella y JJ. Y volveré a competir con la gorda. Aunque debo admitir que ya no está gorda…

Encima Yakov me envió un audio de voz regañándome. No es como si me importara realmente… Pero Lilia ni siquiera me ha llamado, lo que quiere decir que debe estar enfadada. Cierto que no les avisé que venía a casa, pero de todas formas ¿acaso no me conocen? Estaré mañana temprano en mi entrenamiento, ¡no me lo perdería por nada, joder!

Y cuando regrese a San Petersburgo… ¡tendré que lidiar con el idiota de Boris! ¡Ashhhhh! Ojalá no se le ocurra aparecer por el aeropuerto como mencionó. Si lo hace, que se atenga a las consecuencias. No estoy dispuesta a soportar a alguien como él.

Menudo rollo en el que estoy metida.

Doy otro bostezo. Siento que los músculos de mi cuerpo se empiezan a aflojar… pero le prometí al abuelo que le ayudaría con la cena.

Desbloqueo nuevamente mi móvil: ahí sigue el mensaje de Boris sin leer. Pongo la alarma dentro de media hora. Y me rindo al sueño.

La composición del kazajo ya está terminando. La pondré otra vez.

 ** _…_**

 ** _En un elegante restaurant del centro de Moscú…_**

 **(POV YURI)**

Elegimos una mesa del lado de la ventana. Este restaurant es en verdad muy elegante. Y moderno. La infraestructura de dos pisos con paredes de vidrio es muy llamativa, y del techo cuelgan unos focos muy extravagantes: la iluminación es muy buena. No quiero ni preguntar siquiera cuánto cuesta un vaso de agua en este lugar. Y a pesar de eso, hay muchas personas consumiendo.

Viktor, a mi lado, solo sonríe:

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– No, solo me fijaba en lo elegante de este lugar – intento sonreír también. Él me conoce muy bien y estoy segura de que ya se percató de mi preocupación.

– Yuri Katsuki, estás pensando en cuánto gastaré aquí, ¿verdad? – frunce el ceño en una mueca graciosa. Bingo, él me conoce mejor que nadie. – Ya hemos hablado sobre esto – acaricia la mano que tengo sobre la mesa. De pronto, el mozo se acerca. Nos habla en ruso y nos entrega la carta. No pienso leerla; estoy segura que lo primero que buscarán mis ojos serán los elevados precios de cada platillo. Y eso que deben estar en ruso.

– ¿Sigues pensando en los piroshkis? – me dice revisando el menú. Eso consigue animarme un poco.

– Sí.

Viktor ordena nuestro pedido en ruso. Además de los piroshkis, he pedido una taza de café express, y él…

– Schi, pelmeni, bliní; otra taza de café y una botella de vodka sbiten Smirnoff.

Lo único que logro entender es "vodka". Pero sé que ha pedido otras cosas más. Abro enormemente los ojos:

– Oye, ¿por qué tanto? ¡No podrás con todo!

– No todo es para mí. Quiero que pruebes también otros platillos – me sonríe de lado. – Te dije que en este lugar preparaban la mejor comida de toda Rusia. Quiero que degustes la mejor comida de mi país.

Lo pienso un momento. Asiento, y el mesero se retira.

 _Es eso. Quiere que me lleve la mejor impresión de Rusia…_

– ¡¿Pero vodka?! ¡Ni se te ocurra embriagarte, ¿eh?! ¡Dios, una botella!

– Puedes ayudarme a terminarla.

– ¡No soy una ebria como tú…! – suelto bromeando, aunque la verdad nunca he visto a Viktor ebrio como una cuba. Aunque sí con una ligera resaca en una ocasión. – ¡Ni creas que cargaré contigo!

– Amooooor, ¿me dejarás abandonado a mi suerte en plena calle, sin uso de mis facultades?

No puedo con eso y termino riendo de tan solo imaginar a Viktor con el cabello hecho un revoltijo, sosteniendo una cajita de cartón para cubrir su desnudez, corriendo como un loco por las avenidas, esquivando un sinfín de automóviles.

 **.**

El mesero trae nuestros pedidos: los piroshkis (que por cierto se ven deliciosos), los otros platillos que ha ordenado Viktor, nuestras bebidas y finalmente la botella de vodka. Y estoy segura de que se trata de la botella más costosa del menú. Quizás de toda Rusia.

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

" _Dios, ¡¿por qué es tan adorable?!"_ es lo único que puedo pensar mientras la observo darle una mordida al piroshki que tiene entre sus manos. Sus castaños ojos brillan tras los cristales de sus anteojos, sus mejillas se han tornado un poco rosadas, y sus dulces labios se contraen mientras prueba el…

– ¿Viktor? – me pregunta frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiendo mi ensimismamiento. Irremediablemente me he convertido en el acosador de mi novia. Y es que podría estar el día entero solo mirándola y no me aburriría ni un segundo. Ver cada gesto, cada expresión que forma en su bello rostro…

" _Mi novia_ " Sí, al fin puedo decir eso. Al fin puedo gritarle al mundo entero: "¡ _Yuri Katsuki es mi novia! ¡La amo, y ella también me ama!_ " Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel Tanabata en el que por fin pude decirle todo lo que sentía y llevaba carcomiéndome desde hacía algún tiempo. Este mes y medio a su lado ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida, y es que nunca había sentido esto por alguien, ni por alguna de las novias que he tenido antes; todas interesadas, superficiales; buscando un poco de fama o de diversión. No, nunca antes me había enamorado de verdad. Nunca… hasta que encontré a Yuri. ¿O ella me encontró a mí?

Solo le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

– _Viktor_ … _it's delicious_! – me comenta muy animada, y le da otra mordida a su piroshki. Estoy por decirle que se ve preciosa, para hacerla sonrojar...

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

– Isabella Yang, Yuri Plisetsky, Sala Crispino… no recuerdo el nombre de las otras dos patinadoras. Son debutantes – comentaba Yuri mientras picaba una col de la deliciosa sopa Schi con un tenedor. – Pero en la categoría masculina estarán...

– ¡VIKTOR! – dos personas se acercaron a su mesa. Dos personas a quienes Viktor conocía muy bien. Abrió enormemente los ojos. No se esperaba encontrarlos en el restaurant.

– ¡VIKTOR! – el español Javier Hernández exclamó nuevamente con una amplia sonrisa, dirigiéndose al aludido. Éste se puso automáticamente de pie y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda al recién llegado. – ¡Joder, tío; si no es por la Copa no te dejas ver! – se carcajeó el patinador español. Tras él, la italiana Sala Crispino observaba con curiosidad el reencuentro. Solo atinó a saludar con un "Viktor, Yuri, qué tal".

– ¿Ustedes qué hacen por acá? – preguntó Viktor frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, apuntando con una cuchara hacia ambos recién llegados.

– Una laaaaarga historia – resopló Javier. Pero inmediatamente se fijó en Yuri. La japonesa en verdad era muy bella, claro que él hubiera preferido verla sin los anteojos y con otro atuendo, pero aun así… Ya se la había cruzado un par de veces antes en otras competencias, pero nunca tan de cerca. – ¿No me presentas a la bella dama? – se dirigió a Viktor con una sonrisa de lado.

– Por supuesto – él accedió rápidamente. – Yuri, él es Javier Hernández. Javier, ella es Yuri Katsuki. MI NOVIA – recalcó las últimas dos palabras.

– Encantado, _señorita_ – Javier susurró la última palabra en español y… tomó ágilmente una de las manos de la patinadora, depositando un suave beso en su dorso. Yuri solo atinó a dar un imperceptible respingo, nerviosa.

– Yuri, ¿me acompañarías al servicio? – le preguntó Sala, interrumpiendo la escena que Viktor veía con desagrado, a pesar de conocer a Javier lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que éste hacía todo con el único fin de molestarlo y divertirse de lo lindo a costa de aquello.

– Bueno… – Yuri miró a Viktor y luego se puso de pie. Siguió a Sala, y Viktor la siguió con la mirada, quedándose a solas con Javier.

 ** _En la mesa…_**

– Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo – soltó el español sin más, tomando asiento.

– Para que veas – le sonrío Viktor desafiantemente.

– Hahaha, ¡tranquilo! – se carcajeó Javier. – ¡Maldición, te me adelantaste! – agregó jocosamente, a lo cual Viktor le siguió el juego, pero con cierto recelo. – Bueno, después de lo del año pasado supongo que no le perdiste el rastro – comentó divertido. – A propósito, ¿en qué habitación te estás quedando?

– En la 705, con Yuri.

El español abrió enormemente los ojos:

– ¡Ya decía yo! Supongo que esta noche lo pasarán a lo "grande" – agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Viktor simplemente lo observó, y sin responderle, le dio un trago a su copa de vodka.

– ¿Eh? ¡Vaya que estás cambiado! – se sorprendió cuando el ruso no le siguió sus comentarios con doble sentido como solía hacerlo de antaño.

Lo pensó unos segundos, y al ver la expresión seria de Viktor, solo atinó a agregar:

– Así que era cierto: te has enamorado, hombre.

Mencionaron la competencia y los favoritos de ese año: en la categoría masculina, los nombres de Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuzuru Hanyu y Javier Hernández eran bastante conocidos. Sin embargo, habían empezado a sonar también los de Lee Seung Gil, Otabek Altin, Michele Crispino y Emil Nekola.

– Te dejaste crecer el cabello.

– Los de Ricci querían cabello largo para la temporada otoño-invierno – Javier se encogió de hombros. – Verdad, temprano me topé con Yakov y Lilia. ¿Acaso volvieron? – se sirvió una copa.

– No hasta donde sé. Pero allí hay algo, ¿eh?

– Hahahaha sí, sí. Hay rumores de que están viviendo juntos. No sé qué está esperando Yakov. Por cierto, está más calvo que la última vez que lo vi, en China. Espero que tú no sigas sus pasos. Está bien que haya sido tu entrenador y todo, pero…

Viktor rodó los ojos en blanco, y, dándole un trago a su bebida, le preguntó con sorna:

–Por cierto… ¿qué haces con Sala? ¿Acaso ya no lo intentarás con Mika?

– ¡Por Dios, olvídense todos de Mika! – resopló el español cuando le recordaron a su ex novia Mikayla. – Además, a Sala le estoy haciendo un favor – se sirvió otra copa de vodka.

– ¿Eh? – Viktor no entendía.

– Tú sabes, lo de su hermano.

– No me digas que aún sigue con eso.

– Sí, sigue con eso – intervino Sala regresando con Yuri a la mesa. – Pero ya tengo la solución – les guiñó el ojo, confiada.

Javier Hernández, español, veinticuatro años, tez blanca, cabello largo castaño sujetado en una coleta baja y ojos también castaños; había sido uno de los máximos rivales de Viktor a lo largo de su carrera como patinador; y era todo un personaje, con su excentricidad y carisma desbordantes. Pero no todo quedaba allí. Javier se desempeñaba también como modelo para muy reconocidas marcas europeas.

Sala Crispino, italiana, veintiún años, morena, cabello azabache y ojos sorprendentemente lilas; era la melliza de Michele Crispino, otro competidor de la categoría individual masculina, y con quien tenía un ligero "problemilla". Sala estudiaba también Derecho, carrera que todos le decían era lo más lejano a su afición por el patinaje. _"Afición no; amor"_ les corregía ella. Pero tampoco era algo tan lejano; pensaba ejercer su profesión tras retirarse del patinaje profesional a una edad prudente. Seguiría patinando obviamente, pero solo como hobby. Y es que simplemente no se veía como entrenadora o coreógrafa.

Pues bien, aquella noche ambos patinadores iban de look casual: jeans y chaquetas oscuras. Se sentaron junto a la pareja.

 **.**

– Por cierto… – Sala se sirvió una copa de vodka – ¿Han escuchado la historia de la Mansión Kuznetsov?

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Yuri dándole una mordida al último piroshki.

– Yo sí – intervino Javier. – La de la vieja casona que estaba construida donde ahora es el hotel.

– ¿Qué hotel? – preguntó Viktor algo inquieto.

– El Star Hotel, hombre. Donde nos estamos hospedando.

Yuri abrió enormemente los ojos:

– _Sugoi_ … – soltó en japonés. – No sabía que el hotel poseía esa clase de historias.

– ¿Te gustan las historias de terror, Yuri? – le preguntó Sala dándole un trago a su bebida.

– Sí – afirmó la japonesa con mucha curiosidad, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción. – ¿Nos la contarías, por favor? – ahora parecía un niña pidiendo que le leyeran un cuento antes de dormir.

– La historia está en internet, en un blog. Si quieren puedo leerla…

Javier se llevó una mano a la boca soltando un gran bostezo, desperezando su cuerpo en claro sarcasmo para denotar aburrimiento.

– Si no quieres oírla, eres bienvenido a retirarte – Sala torció la boca en una mueca de fingido disgusto, colocando de golpe su copa sobre la mesa.

– No seas así; es que yo ya me la sé.

Yuri miraba expectante a Sala, dándole un traguito a su taza de café. Y Viktor… Viktor revisaba constantemente su teléfono móvil.

– Bien, allí va. Pero no me hago responsable si no pueden pegar un ojo en toda la noche – la italiana hizo todo un show fingiendo voz lúgubre: – ¡LA HISTORIA DE LA VIEJA MANSIÓN KUZNETSOV!

Buscó por unos segundos en su móvil. Había guardado el link de la página.

Se aclaró la voz y empezó el relato, leyendo en voz alta:

– _"La gran mansión que existió en el terreno donde ahora se encuentra el Star Hotel, fue construida a finales del siglo XIX, y por casi veinte años, fue residencia de la familia Kuznetsov. La mujer, Anastasia, era un tanto enfermiza. Muy pocas veces se le veía en las calles de Moscú, así que los ciudadanos especulaban que estaba loca. Algunos, inclusive, la tildaban de bruja. No faltaban quienes aseguraban haberla visto en su jardín por la noche hacer un pacto con el diablo. Real o no, lo cierto es que, efectivamente, Anastasia era una mujer un tanto extraña. No socializaba con nadie."_ – Sala detuvo de golpe su lectura. Miró fijamente a sus acompañantes, y tras ver que había logrado captar su atención, prosiguió:

– _"Su marido, Lenin, culto hombre de leyes, era el jurisconsulto más cotizado de Moscú. Se decía que nunca perdía un juicio. Poseía una facilidad de palabra como ninguno y un ingenio fuera de serie. Era capaz de convencer al más testarudo e indoblegable juez._

 _Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad en su matrimonio. No habían podido tener hijos. Se ignora el motivo, pero lo cierto es que un día, sin más, aparecieron en la ciudad con una niña pequeña y un bebé en brazos, y el doctor Kuznetsov los presentó en sociedad como sus hijos: Larisa y Aleksi. Los niños crecieron, pero nunca asistieron a una escuela. Tomaban clases privadas en la mansión, y tenían algunos sirvientes a su disposición._

 _Nunca se supo lo que realmente pasó. Kuznetsov simplemente dejó de asistir a su despacho en el centro de Moscú; y sus clientes, en la desesperación por ver resueltos sus casos, se dirigieron a la mansión para ver qué ocurría. Encontraron la puerta semi abierta y llamaron, pero como nadie respondió, entraron. Pero no hallaron a nadie. Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones principales y…_ " – Sala hizo una pausa para agregarle algo de terror a su voz. – _"¡ENCONTRARON A LENIN TENDIDO BOCA ABAJO, SOBRE LA CAMA! Tenía el cuello degollado, y… ¡LA SANGRE HABÍA EMPAPADO LAS SUAVES ALMOHADAS!"_ – llegada a este punto la italiana detuvo nuevamente su relato, se sirvió una copa de vodka y se le bebió de un trago. Se arrepintió al instante, al sentir el fuerte alcohol quemándole la garganta.

– Continúa, mujer. No nos dejes con la intriga – soltó Javier.

– Sí, continúa – a Yuri le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. De pequeña siempre había sido asustadiza; no soportaba ver películas ni oír historias de terror, y su hermana, Kousei y Tanaka siempre estaban molestándola con relatos de _youkai_ *, fantasmas y apariciones. Pero con el tiempo eso había cambiado, y de adolescente había encontrado fascinante y excitante todo lo relacionado a historias y seres de ultratumba. Total, eran solo historias, ¿no?

 **(*Youkai: Monstruos de la mitología japonesa).**

– Yuri, ¿aún tienes café?

La japonesa le alcanzó su taza, y Sala le dio un trago a la bebida. Ya más despejada su garganta, prosiguió con su lectura:

 _– "Los clientes y demás personas regresaron a la sala y subieron al segundo piso. En una de las habitaciones hallaron a Anastasia… ¡colgada a una de las vigas del techo por una gruesa soga!"_ – alzó un poco la voz. – _"De sus manos goteaba… ¡SANGRE!"_ – exclamó fuertemente con tono lúgubre.

Las personas de las mesas cercanas voltearon curiosas hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro patinadores.

–Upss…

– Shhhhh, baja la voz – la alertó Javier. – ¿Quieres que nos boten? Además, lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es una fila de paparazzis preguntando si tú y yo estamos en una relación o algo por el estilo.

– Continúa, continúa – Yuri moría por saber en qué terminaba la historia.

– Vale, vale. Y no; no quiero tener que dar una entrevista al respecto – Sala asesinó con una fulminante mirada al español. Luego se concentró en su móvil y prosiguió con la historia: " _Anastasia se suicidó; sí, eso fue lo que concluyeron después los médicos que examinaron el cadáver. En los demás cuartos del segundo y tercer piso encontraron los cadáveres de los cuatro sirvientes de la familia, incluido el del jardinero. Murieron mientras dormían. Todos tenían el cuello degollado hasta las cuerdas vocales; no fueron capaces de emitir el menor ruido. ¿Muy inteligente el asesino, verdad? Pero nos estamos olvidando de la mejor parte: los niños."_

– Sí, esa parte de los niños no la recuerdo muy bien – comentó Javier. – La verdad escuché esta historia hace años, una amiga se la contó a Mikayla y…

– Shhhhhhh – le interrumpió inconscientemente Yuri, sin prestarle atención. Aquella historia sí que era interesante, y Sala era una excelente narradora. Hacía la lectura muy realista.

La italiana continuó:

– _"Dos días después, luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda, y cuando ya todos se daban por vencido, encontraron al pequeño Aleksi en el lugar menos pensado: el piano. Estaba dentro, encogido como lo estaría un feto dentro del vientre de su madre, con una expresión de serenidad, como un ángel; a no ser por un pequeño detalle: tenía el cuello degollado._

 _Y bueno… en cuanto a Larisa… La verdad es que nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Buscaron y rebuscaron por aquella vieja mansión, pero nunca se encontró algo, ni el más mínimo indicio que ayudara a dar con su paradero. Se pensó que quizás había logrado huir; pero, después de cierto tiempo desaparecida, se la dio por muerta. Es muy probable que su cuerpo aún se encuentre en lo que era la mansión, bajo tierra, váyase a saber dónde…"_

– Si la hubieran enterrado bajo la mansión, ya habrían encontrado el cuerpo al hacer las excavaciones para construir el hotel – soltó Viktor con simpleza, todavía concentrado en su móvil.

– No arruines la historia, tío. ¡Imagínate la cara de los de la Federación si se apareciera un fantasma en sus habitaciones! Já, ya puedo a ver a Yakov meándose en los pantalones del susto, y a…

– Sala, continúa – le pidió Yuri expectante.

– Bien: " _Los médicos examinaron los cuerpos. Todos murieron desangrados y tenían cortadas las cuerdas vocales. Salvo Larisa, que nunca apreció, por supuesto. Y como nunca se encontró al responsable de la masacre; ésta le fue atribuida a Anastasia, pues fue ella la única que tuvo una muerte distinta. Según el expediente policial, al parecer Anastasia sufría de psicopatía aguda, lo que le llevó a asesinar a sus seres más queridos. Lo hizo en silencio, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de proferir el más mínimo grito, susurro o gemido. Uno a uno fueron cayendo en sus respectivas habitaciones y llevaban puestos sus pijamas, por lo que se estableció que el crimen ocurrió en la madrugada. Se cree que dejó a los niños para el último, que Aleksi se percató del peligro y se escondió en el piano, pero su madre lo descubrió y le puso fin a su corta vida. Muy probablemente Larisa, por ser la mayor, encontró un mejor escondite, pero su madre también la encontró y la asesinó. Se presume que Anastasia, al recuperar la cordura, y al ver la sangre derramada de su familia, comprendió lo sucedido: ella era una asesina. No lo pudo soportar y terminó suicidándose en el cuarto del segundo piso. Para demostrar su teoría, los policías a cargo del caso se apoyaron en el hecho de que se encontró en la habitación del suicidio un libro abierto, y sobre sus páginas, gotas de sangre. Las manos de Anastasia estaban ensangrentadas, pero su cuerpo no presentaba ningún tipo de herida; por lo tanto concluyeron que la sangre no era de ella."_ Y bien, eso es todo – Sala bloqueó su móvil y lo dejó en la mesa. – ¿Qué opinan ustedes de todo esto? – les preguntó mirándoles fijamente a los ojos.

Para ese entonces todos habían hecho silencio, escuchando atentamente la historia narrada por la italiana, historia que por cierto se les hacía demasiado intrigante. ¿En verdad había existido una mansión en lo que ahora era el Star Hotel, y habían ocurrido en ella una serie de asesinatos? De ser así, aquello no podía ser considerado una "serie de asesinatos". Claro que no. Aquello habría sido más bien una masacre.

Yuri fue la primera en romper aquel silencio:

–Waooohh… la historia se ve interesante, lo que no entiendo es por qué la mansión fue derruida, ¿qué pasó luego?

– Fácil. La policía la cerró por un tiempo, y luego la heredaron unos primos de Kuznetsov, pero terminaron abandonando la mansión. Hasta donde leí en otra página, la vendieron; pero la nueva familia que la ocupó terminó mudándose también. Y así sucesivamente, hasta no sé qué año cuando el Estado Ruso la remató y construyeron luego el Star Hotel.

– Oye, y respecto a Lenin… – soltó Javier – ¿por qué dejó de asistir a su despacho? Es decir, el tío fue asesinado la madrugada antes de que lo encontraran sus clientes, ¿verdad? En la lectura no mencionaste fecha de muerte, pero se supone que murieron uno o dos días antes de que los clientes llegaran a la mansión, porque si no los cadáveres ya habrían empezado a descomponerse y el hedor habría alertado a los visitantes – razonó. – Pero bien, si los clientes fueron justamente a buscarlo porque llevaba tiempo ausente, debió haber habido otra razón para que dejara de asistir a su despacho, ¿no crees?

– ¿Y si Anastasia lo tenía secuestrado o amenazado? ¡¿Y si descubrió algo?! – Yuri encontraba fascinante todo lo relacionado a investigación y misterios.

– Ummmm… Creo que nunca lo sabremos – a Sala también le divertían esas historias.

– Me siento mal por el pequeño Aleksi. Encontrado degollado en un piano…

– Yuri, eso pasó hace mucho – Viktor pareció recién tomarle atención a la conversación, fijándose en la triste expresión de su novia.

– Sí, pero ¡¿qué clase de madre asesinaría a sus propios hijos?!

– Anastasia estaba loca. O tal vez era una psicópata – Sala se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Solo una persona con graves alteraciones mentales asesinaría a sangre fría a sus familiares más cercanos.

Nadie comentó nada.

– Waoooohh, no puedo creer que nos estemos quedando en un lugar como ese – agregó Javier divertido, rompiendo la tensión generada por el relato. – Por cierto, no sabía que la abogada era aficionada a esas cosas de fantasmas y apariciones.

–Tampoco es que lo sea tanto – Sala le sacó la lengua para fastidiarlo. – Aunque si lo vemos desde una perspectiva penal-criminal, Anastasia sería un sujeto inimputable. No se podrían formular cargos en su contra debido a sus graves alteraciones mentales, las cuales la excluirían de toda culpabilidad y…

– Y allí está la abogada – Javier puso los ojos en blanco.

– Bueno, bueno; Emil me pasó el link del blog con la historia. Creo que quería molestar a mi hermano.

– Pues si Micky se entera que salí contigo, contratará a un matón para corte mi cabeza y mis extremidades y las arroje al Moscova.

– Ese es el punto – rió Sala divertidísima.

– ¿Tanto me odias, mujer?

 **.**

Regresaron al hotel, comentando en el camino la historia. Yuri encontraba emocionante el relato, aunque también sentía pena por el desenlace fatal de Aleksi, y cierta inquietud por el destino de Larisa. ¿Por qué no lograron encontrar a la niña?

Javier continuaba haciendo burla de los dirigentes de la Federación Rusa y lo divertidísimo que sería verlos llorar como niñas ante la aparición de un espectro _. "Hahahahaha rogarían por salvar sus traseros."_

Viktor, al lado de Yuri, rodeaba los hombros de ésta con un brazo. Y Sala seguía el ritmo de la conversación en torno a la historia. Pero tenía la mente muy lejos. Pensaba en su hermano Michele.

Los cuatro se despidieron al salir del ascensor, en el sétimo piso. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Bueno, Viktor y Yuri a "su habitación".

– PROVECHO, hombre – Javier le dijo a Viktor dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se despedían. Viktor entendió del todo la indirecta, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. No, no podía pensar en ello. No debía.

Por otro lado, con todo lo ocurrido durante la cena…

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

Ni bien llegamos a la habitación, me quito el grueso cardigan y me deshago de las botas, quedándome en una corta camiseta blanca, pantalones y calcetines rosados. Viktor se deshace también de su chaqueta.

Vuelvo a mi realidad.

¿Ahora… qué? No es tan tarde, son casi las diez. Pero mañana es la competencia y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a entrenar a la pista de patinaje de la Federación Rusa donde se llevará a cabo el campeonato.

Creo que lo mejor será dormir temprano…

 _Dormir… ¡¿CÓMO PODRÉ DORMIR CON VIKTOR A MI LADO?!_

 _No puede ser, otra vez estoy nerviosa… Y eso que hace apenas unos segundos la he estado pasando bien._

– _O-okay,_ ehhh… – la voz se me corta. Viktor está sentado a mi lado, en el borde de la cama. Me mira frunciendo el ceño. – Iré a darme un baño – le digo poniéndome automáticamente de pie. Me dirijo al baño llevando conmigo mi ropa de dormir y me encierro de un portazo. Debo haber caminado como un robot.

Si lo pienso bien, debo verme patética actuando de esta manera, toda nerviosa y desconfiada. ¡Por Dios, soy una mujer de veintitrés años; no una adolescente! Además, pasaré la noche con mi novio, no con un extraño.

Viktor… Viktor vivió por casi seis meses con Amanda; para él esto no es nada nuevo. Por eso actúa como si nada, con total despreocupación. Ya está acostumbrado a vivir con alguien. A dormir con alguien.

 _Durmió con ella…_

 _No. No quiero imaginar todo lo que pasó mientras vivieron juntos._

 **.**

Para colmo, traje mis pantalones de dormir rosa con diseño de ositos. Infantil. Ridículo. Bueno, al menos la camiseta blanca floja no está mal… ¿o sí? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Viktor tiene la costumbre de dormir semidesnudo…

¡Por favor, que esta vez tenga la decencia de ponerse ropa! Si no lo hace, lo obligaré a hacerlo.

¡Ahhhhhh, Dios!

Y de todas maneras, cuando amanezca, Viktor verá mi cara adormilada, mi cabello despeinado y… ¡¿Y si babeo la almohada?! ¡¿Y TENDREMOS QUE COMPARTIR INCLUSO EL BAÑO?! ¡Auxilio, esto es tan vergonzoso para mí…!

 **.**

– Viktor, ¿puedo salir ya? – le pregunto por si las dudas desde el baño, mirándome en el espejo. Me he bañado a la velocidad de la luz, me he puesto mi ropa de dormir y he sujetado mi húmedo cabello en una coleta baja, así que…

– ¿Ehh? – su voz se oye algo extrañada. – Claro, sí, sí – me responde.

Cuando abro la puerta… lo encuentro sentado en la cama, rebuscando algo en su maleta; viste unos pantalones de mezclilla grises y… tiene el torso desnudo.

Voltea y me dice como si nada:

– No encuentro mi camiseta.

De pronto tira de algo dentro de su maleta… y levanta una camiseta negra entre sus manos.

– Pffff, estaba al fondo de todo – resopla dándole vuelta para colocársela. Pero ahora yo no puedo evitar fijarme en su torso. Su piel es muy blanca y tersa, su pecho es amplio…, los músculos marcados de su abdomen parecen tensarse un poco, y sus firmes brazos deben sentirse…

– ¿Yuri? – me pregunta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde yo estoy. Cuando me doy cuenta ya lo tengo frente a mí.

 _¡¿EEHHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?! ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¡¿ES QUE AHORA SOY INCLUSO MUCHO MÁS PERVERTIDA?!_

– ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mirándome con extrañeza. Trago en seco. Debo estar más roja que un tomate.

– Ehhh… sí…

Él simplemente se encoje de hombros y se dirige al baño llevando una toalla y otras prendas.

Me dedico a ordenar mis cosas: tomo entre mis manos mi porta pañuelos de Makkachin, el que Viktor me obsequió tras finalizar mi programa corto en la Copa China. Acaricio su suave pelaje; en verdad es idéntico a nuestro fiel amigo Makkachin.

 _Y pensar que Viktor lo mandó confeccionar para mí… Bueno, nunca se lo he preguntado. Pero eso es lo que pensaban Mhichit y Yuzuru._

Extraigo también de la maleta una cajita oscura con letras plateadas en la cubierta. La abro, y allí está, reluciente, reposando sobre una acolchada base granate, el collar con dije oscuro en forma de corazón que Viktor me regaló cuando cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo. Me pidió que lo usara con mi traje de Eros; por eso mañana mismo le daré estreno. Pero… ¿qué le regalé yo a él en esa fecha? Una caja con chocolates caseros que había preparado la noche anterior, siguiendo una receta que había visto en la televisión. Nada llamativo, nada exquisito; incluso por más que me esforcé los chocolates me quedaron toscos, deformes, nada parecidos a los pequeños corazones que había visto en pantalla. Pero Viktor se los comió como si fueran lo más exquisito que probaba en su vida.

De pronto vibra mi móvil en mi bolsillo. Tengo un mensaje de texto. De Mhichit:

 **– Hey, qué tal todo por Moscú? Te encontraste con Seung Gil? :3 e.e**

Vaya, así que sigue con eso.

 **– Lo vi una vez en recepción, pero nada más. Ese chico es extraño** – escribo

 **– Es muy guapo, verdad? :3 7w7**

Debo admitir que ese muchacho coreano es bastante atractivo, pero nada más. No sé nada de él, no tenemos ningún tipo de amistad o contacto. Es más, nunca le he hablado. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. Parece una persona muy arisca. Sé que soy la menos indicada para pensar así, ya que el año pasado yo era probablemente la patinadora más retraída y antisocial (tal vez aún lo sea). De todas formas, no lo imagino como novio de Mhichit. Sus personalidades son totalmente distintas: mi amiga es muy alegre, extrovertida, siempre tiene una sonrisa pegada al rostro. En cambio Seung Gil siempre luce serio, como si estuviera enojado u odiara a todo el mundo. Aunque quién sabe; bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen…

 **– ¿Y qué haces?** – escribe mi amiga al ver que no le respondo.

 **– Esperando a que Viktor se termine de bañar.**

 **– OMGGGGGGGGGG! :O e.e 7w7 ¿SE QUEDARÁN EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN, VERDAD? ¡TIENES QUE CONTARME CON LUJO DE DETALLES! 3:)**

Dios, creo que escribí de más. Ya sé qué está pensando ella.

– No es lo que… – no termino de tipear mi mensaje porque me llega otro de Mhichit:

 **– Sí, ya sé que son cosas personales -.- pero al menos me contarás un poquito, ¿no? Pleaseeee pleaseee :)**

Y otro:

 **– ¡Ahhhhhh, quiero gritar! Qué emoción 7w7 ¡Mi pareja favorita, VIKTURI! ¡¿Por qué no estoy allí?! T_T TuT**

 **– Si estuvieras aquí no perderías la oportunidad para sacar un selfie -.-** – escribo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **– De eso encárgate tú jejeje 3:)**

 **– Estás loca** – no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante lo que creo que está pensando.

 **– Bah, estoy segura de que posaría con mucho gusto para ti. En una sesión de fotos… P-R-I-V-A-D-A 7w7.**

 **– :O Oye, por qué siempre piensas lo peor?** – escribo

 **– Lo peor? Qué es lo peor? Vamos, te vas a quedar en la misma habitación que tu novio. No me vengas con que no va a pasar nada y esas cosas -.- -_- Ni a tú mamá engañas con eso :P**

 **– Pero nosotros no…**

 **– Sí, ya sé que todavía no lo han hecho. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?**

 **– Oye, no…**

 **– Hahahahahaha pobre Viktor estoy segura que desde que se volvió tu entrenador en abril, no lo ha hecho ni una sola vez XD**

Al leer su último mensaje me sonrojo enormemente, porque sé que tiene razón. Me llega otro mensaje más:

 **– Sacando mi cuenta… estamos en octubre… ¡YA LLEVA SEIS MESES DE ABSTINENCIA! Hahahahahahahahaha XD ¿No has notado algún síntoma? :D**

El rostro me arde, pero le respondo bromeando:

 **– Lo dices como si fuera un alcohólico.**

 **– Yaaaaa… hahahahahahahahahaha XD.**

– ¿Amor? – oigo la voz de Viktor tras de mí. ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿En qué momento salió del baño?! – ¿De qué te ríes?

Cuando volteo hacia él… descubro que se está colocando la camiseta oscura. Y tiene el cabello muy húmedo. Toma una toalla blanca y se la pasa por la cabeza, secando las pequeñas gotas de agua que caen de los mechones de su cabello rubio ceniza.

Creo que me ruborizo de tan solo verlo.

Pero él hábilmente dirige la mirada hacia la pantalla de mi móvil. Rápidamente la bloqueo.

Espero que no haya leído nada. Qué vergüenza.

– ¡Ha-hay que ver una película! – intento sonar animada, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cama para evitar que vea mi sonrojado rostro. Él me sigue, eso creo.

Me recuesto del lado izquierdo de la cama, y él del derecho, que da a la puerta del dormitorio. Frente a nosotros tenemos un enorme televisor, y al lado de éste un balcón de dos puertas a la avenida principal. A la izquierda de la habitación, cerca de la puerta de ingreso al dormitorio, hay un juego de muebles con una mesita de centro.

Todavía estoy nerviosa. Estamos semi recostados, apoyados contra la cabecera de la cama… Y estamos muy cerca, porque Viktor se ha recostado casi a la mitad del colchón. Puedo sentir incluso el calor emanando de su cuerpo. Si me giro un poco podré sentir también su respiración…

Él toma el control y enciende la televisión. Encontramos diversas películas, noticieros y programas _reallity_ ; sin embargo, todos están en ruso y no entiendo nada. Pasamos por muchos canales, desde programas cómicos hasta lecciones de cocina, haciendo _zapping_ por unos minutos. Entonces Viktor cambia a uno donde recién está empezando una película en inglés con subtítulo en ruso. Puedo verla. Puedo entenderla.

–Veamos ésta – le digo señalándole la pantalla oscura donde están apareciendo los créditos iniciales en letras blancas. Sí, intento distraerme para olvidar la tensión y deshacer mis nervios.

– Ehhhh… mejor busquemos algo en la web – me mira… ¿apenado?

¿Ahhhhhhhhh?

– Pero puedo entender ésa. Solo dale un poco de volumen – le digo sin darle mayor importancia. Entonces la película empieza…

¡Un momento! ¡Conozco esta película! Claro, es esa con la cual Mari me asustaba de pequeña. La de la niña del pozo. Sí, la de Sadako. Solo que en la versión americana la niña se llama Samara. Y la película, "The Ring".

Y pensar que antes hemos estado escuchado la historia de la Mansión Kuzne… no sé qué. ¿Acaso hoy tocó "noche de terror"? Hahahahahaha.

– ¿Sabes? De niñas, Mari me asustaba con esta película. Esparcía sus cabellos por su rostro y ¡buuuu! ¡buuuu! me perseguía por toda la casa. Una vez, Kousei, Tanaka y ella derramaron agua por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación, mientras yo dentro pintaba un paisaje al óleo. Cuando vi el agua ingresar a mi dormitorio, me asusté muchísimo que terminé por ensuciarme con el pincel – comento tratando de desvanecer la tensión. Tensión que de por cierto solo hay de mi parte, porque Viktor actúa naturalmente, como si nada. Debe ser porque ya está acostumbrado, pero…

Viktor no me responde nada. Se limita a mirarme y me sonríe apenado. Otra vez.

¿Ehhh? ¿Será que él también está tenso? Pero esto no es nada nuevo para él. Además, hace un momento se colocó la camiseta justo delante de mí, como si nada…

 _¿O acaso es por…? No, no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando…_

 _No… ¿o sí? ¿Sí? Haha. Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba._

– VIKTOR… – me giro hacia él, hablando seriamente pero en son de broma: – ¿LE TIENES MIEDO A SAMARA?

Él abre enormemente los ojos:

– No, cómo crees…

– Viktor Nikiforov, mírame a los ojos.

Él lo hace, pero puedo notar que esconde algo.

– ¿De verdad te da miedo? – le pregunto esta vez sorprendida, pero intentando no incomodarlo.

– No. Pero no me gustan las películas de terror – refunfuña al fin… ¿sonrojándose? Sí, sonrojándose. Su rostro ha adquirido un leve rubor, y ahora evita a toda costa mirarme a los ojos. Pero aquel gesto en él lo hace ver de alguna manera… tierno. No puedo evitarlo; lo tengo justo a mi lado, así que… me acerco un poco más y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Se sorprende por el gesto, pero luego es él quien gira, sujeta mi mejilla… y me besa.

Inmediatamente le correspondo. No nos hemos besado desde que hemos llegado a Moscú por la tarde, así que… digamos que he extraño un poquito sus labios.

 _Y aquí vamos con mis pensamientos pervertidos otra vez._

Diversas emociones fluyen dentro de mi ser mientras sus labios saborean los míos. Lo amo. Lo amo demasiado; aunque solo una vez se lo he dicho. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que no se preocupe, que todo está bien, que si no le gusta la película podemos ver otra cosa que él quiera. Porque me gusta verlo feliz, sonriendo como siempre, haciendo algún chiste tonto, molestándome con algún comentario picaresco y haciéndome sonrojar más de la cuenta, para su deleite personal. Me gusta verlo ser él mismo. Ser solo Viktor, mi amor.

Poco a poco voy conociendo aspectos de su vida. Y eso me hace sentir de alguna forma más cerca de él.

Acariciamos nuestros labios por unos momentos más… hasta que un grito proveniente de la película nos hace separarnos. Miro la pantalla: justo está en la escena en la que la adolescente se supone muere dentro de un armario, porque su amiga abre una puerta… y grita. Luego hay un cambio de escenario, y aparecen por fin la rubia protagonista y su hijo pequeño. Viktor, a mi lado, recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro:

– ¿Puedes bajar un poco el volumen? – me pregunta en un susurro.

– Bueno.

Disminuyo el volumen, pero dejo lo suficiente para poder escuchar y entender la película. Estoy esperando impacientemente la escena en la que Samara aparece por primera vez saliendo del pozo… hasta que dan comerciales.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por eso él no estaba prestando atención al relato de Sala durante la cena. Es normal; todos tenemos algo que nos desagrada.

– ¿Preferirías ver una comedia? – le pregunto con tranquilidad.

– No, está bien. Miremos "T-H-E R-I-NG" – parece deletrear el nombre de la película. ¿Sarcasmo? Pero vaya que es orgulloso. No va a dejar que cambie de película; lo conozco.

– ¿Estás molesto? – le pregunto esta vez más seria.

– No – me responde secamente, todavía recostado en mi hombro.

¡¿Ahh?! Sí, el señor orgullo en persona.

– Viktor… – estiro un brazo a la altura de su abdomen, rodeándolo y pegándome más a él. – Sé que no cambiarás de opinión. Acompáñame mientras yo la veo, ¿siiiiiii? – hago un pucherito.

La película empieza. Ahora la rubia protagonista se encarga de investigar la muerte de su sobrina, la chica que fue hallada en el armario. No comentamos nada, nos concentramos –al menos yo– en la trama que se desenvuelve frente a nuestros ojos.

Y otra vez dan comerciales.

Viktor automáticamente rodea mis hombros con un brazo.

– Oye, no sabía que eras amigo de Javier Hernández – recuerdo el encuentro con el español y Sala durante la cena. Esta vez soy yo quien recuesta la cabeza en su hombro.

– Hemos compartido el podio en muchas ocasiones; lo conozco de años. ¿Sabes? Cuando hice mi debut como senior, él todavía era un niño, aunque ya destacaba en la categoría junior. Solo nos llevamos tres años.

– Ya. ¿Pero son amigos?

– Mmmmmmm… ¿Amigos? Supongo que sí. Le he salvado de cada metida de pata… – no puede evitar reír. – Pero digamos que tiene más amistad con Hanyu, tu compañero de pista.

– Yuzuru y él tienen el mismo entrenador.

– Y ambos perdieron a una gran amiga – comenta bajando la voz. – La chica canadiense era como una hermana menor para él.

– No la perdieron. Está en coma. Y va a despertar, ya verás – suelto con la mayor seguridad del mundo, aunque ni yo misma sé si a estas alturas es eso posible.

– Ya lo creo – Viktor revuelve mis cabellos.

La verdad me da gusto oír eso. Vuelvo a conocer un poco más de él: tiene un amigo español al que conoce de años y que se llama Javier Hernández.

Ahora que recuerdo… me pregunto de qué forma podrá ayudar Javier a Sala. A ella la conozco de otras competencias; no es como si fuésemos mejores amigas, pero nos llevamos muy bien. En cuanto a Javier… lo conocía solamente de vista.

Entonces traigo a mente ciertos comentarios en las redes sociales.

– ¿Es cierto que es un mujeriego?

Viktor voltea y me mira sorprendido por la pregunta, pero inmediatamente suelta una sonora carcajada:

–Sí, puede que aún lo sea – ríe llevándose una mano a la cabeza y pasándola por sus cabellos; la otra la tiene en mis hombros. – Mmmm aunque creo que ya sentó cabeza. Igual es un buen tipo – me asegura.

Entonces terminan los comerciales y la película se reanuda. Me concentro en la aparición de Samara Morgan: sé que la niña saldrá del televisor recién en la última escena de la película, pero en el transcurso de ésta se revelarán partes del video maldito.

Así, la periodista Rachel ve el video completo. Debo admitir que las escenas en las que Samara sale del pozo son hasta cierto punto desagradables, pero tantas veces me han espantado con eso que la verdad no resulta nada nuevo para mí.

Con un brazo rodeo nuevamente a Viktor a la altura de su abdomen, en un pequeño abrazo. Continuamos mirando la película.

 _Sin darme cuenta, estoy muy cómoda a su lado._

– ¿Apagamos las luces…?

– ¡NOOOO! – él se exalta. – Digo, no es necesario – se encoge de hombros.

Hahahaha, la verdad no pude evitar molestarlo.

 ** _…_**

 ** _En ese mismo momento, en la habitación 708…_**

 **– Mañana en la tarde estaré por allí** – escuchó el audio de voz que le había enviado su amiga, vía WhatsApp.

 **– ¿Yakov te dio permiso?** – Sala, recostada en su cama con su pijama, grabó también un audio.

 **– No; pero tampoco dijo nada respecto a no venir a Moscú ;)** esta vez le escribió la rusa pelirroja. – **Georgi también vendrá. Y una amiga de él, Tatiana no sé qué -_-**

 **– Tu coreógrafa no te dice nada? Su solo aspecto me da miedo :v**

 **– Lilia se enfadará un momento, pero luego se le pasa ;) Oye, y qué es de Micky?**

 **– Allí, igual que siempre -_- Javier me está ayudando con eso :v**

 **– Ashhhh, ni me menciones a ese tipo -.-** – la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras escribía.

 **– Hahahahaha, sigues con eso? Lo conozco, no lo hizo a propósito.**

Mila solo llevó sus recuerdos a aquella noche.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mila era la más hermosa del banquete. Con aquel vestido turquesa pálido que resaltaba perfectamente sus bellos ojos azules, se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo la reina de la fiesta. Y técnicamente lo era: había obtenido la medalla de oro y sería quien abriría el baile junto al medallista de oro en la categoría masculina, Otabek Altin.

No podía estar más emocionada. ¡Iba a bailar con él! Aquello parecía casi un sueño…

Pero el kazajo no llegaba.

Mila comenzaba a desesperarse. El banquete llevaba casi una hora de retraso y...

Al final simplemente le comunicaron que Otabek no asistiría, por motivos de fuerza mayor. Y toda ilusión de que aquella noche fuese mágica se derrumbó en un instante.

 _"Si estuviera interesado en mí al menos un poquito, se habría tomado la molestia de venir…"_ pensó para sus adentros, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Pero había que hacer algo; el baile debía iniciar de todos modos. Ya tendría después tiempo de sobra para lamentarse.

Terminaron por emparejarla con el segundo lugar de la categoría masculina, un muchacho coreano de aspecto serio y nada agradable en cuanto a modales. Arisco, cortante, nada expresivo; tuvo que aguantarlo todo lo que duraba la pieza.

Cuando la música terminó y pudo alejarse lo más rápido posible del coreano, se cruzó con un viejo amigo de Viktor y Georgi, Javier Hernández.

Más, para su mala suerte… el español estaba ya algo ebrio:

– ¿Bailas conmigo? – le dijo el patinador, arrastrando las palabras y sujetando en su mano una copa de champagne.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Javier? – lo miró asqueada, recordando todas las veces que, de más jóvenes, el aludido había invitado a sus "hermanos" a irse de parranda con él, a lo cual ellos accedían gustosísimos.

No es que ella tuviera algo en contra de las fiestas. Pero Mila detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el alcohol. No era para menos; suficiente con todo el lío que tenía en casa. Porque su padre era alcohólico.

– Vine a ver la competencia. Y me colé a la fiesta – se encogió de hombros como si nada. – Bailemos, Mila – tomó del brazo a la patinadora intentando llevarla a la pista, tambaleándose un poco, mareado por el alcohol.

– No – ella se rehusó tratando se zafarse del agarre.

– Vamos… – Javier insistió tirando de su brazo… y olvidando que tenía en sus manos la copa de champagne, cuyo contenido fue a dar en el pecho de la pelirroja medallista, empapando su elegante vestido.

Mila lanzó un gritillo, que se perdió debido al estruendo provocado por la música, y, ni corta ni perezosa, ágilmente tomó una copa de vino de la mesa que tenían tras ellos, y arrojó el líquido sobre la cabeza del español.

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la fiesta, dejando confundido al patinador. Al menos logró quitarle la embriaguez. Y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

 **(FIN FLASHBACK)**

 **– Sabes, no es que lo esté justificando ni nada…** – Sala continuó escribiendo. **– Pero se va a separar de Mika.**

 **– Pues se lo tiene bien merecido!** **:/** – respondió la rusa sin una pizca de compasión.

Sala resopló. Y es que en realidad la culpa había sido de Mikayla. Pero ella no era nadie para ir comentando por allí la vida privada de otros.

 **– ¿Sabes quién me da más pena?** – le escribió a su amiga. – **Carlo.**

 **– ¿Su bebé?**

 **– Sí. Él pequeñín no tiene la culpa. Si se separan, Mkayla se lo llevará y se irán a vivir a otro lugar; quizás deje Japón y regrese a América.**

 **– Yo no sabía eso :(** – agregó la rusa ahora sí apenada. Conocía de lejos al pequeño Carlo, de apenas un añito. Gordito, con el cabello castaño corto, muy parecido a su padre.

 **– Lo ha estado pasando muy mal, en verdad.**

 **– Ya veo…**

Al otro lado de la línea, Sala oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo.

Desconcertada, se bajó de la cama y, con su móvil en la mano, se dirigió cautelosamente a la puerta.

La abrió de golpe… y lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Y muy confundida.

 **…**

 ** _Regresando a la habitación 705…_** **(POV YURI)**

Y así transcurre la película. Ha pasado más de una hora, y ya estamos en la última escena: la espeluznante Samara sale del televisor reptando y, poniéndose de pie, corre hacia un lado su largo cabello y revela su infernal rostro al pobre Noah, quien muere de un infarto y es encontrado posteriormente por su aprendiz

Estoy segura de que Viktor no ésta mirando la escena.

Entonces la película termina. Y él apaga el televisor.

– Suficiente, señorita Katsuki. Mañana tiene práctica en la pista de la Federación Rusa. Temprano. – me dice cruzándose de brazos a mi lado, haciéndose el entrenador modelo.

Pero sé que en el fondo tiene razón. Entonces tomo mi móvil, que reposa del lado de mi almohada, y lo desbloqueo:

– ¡Son las doce en punto!

– Sí, ya es tarde.

– No lo digo por eso – me pongo de pie saliendo de la cama y me calzo las pantuflas. – ¡Es la hora cero! – explico frente a él.

– ¿La hora cero? – Viktor me mira desde la cama

– Sí, ¡LA HORA DONDE TODOS LOS ESPECTROS SON LIBRES DE VAGAR POR DONDE LES PLAZCA! – exclamo en un tono lúgubre. Hahahahaha, no puedo evitarlo, tal vez lo que se me acaba de ocurrir le cause gracia.

Estoy en camiseta blanca… así que tiro de la coleta baja que sujeta mi todavía húmedo cabello, soltándolo. Me quito los anteojos y los coloco sobre la cama. Esparzo gran parte de mi largo y oscuro cabello sobre mi rostro, intentado copiar el _look_ de la terrorífica Samara.

– Buuuuuuuu – suelto estirando los brazos. – Buuuuuuuuuu…

Viktor me mira lo que parece conteniendo la risa, agregando:

– A los monstruos hay que darles caza.

Rápidamente se pone de pie, y descalzo, se abalanza sobre mí… pero soy más rápida y lo esquivo. Corro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación:

– ¡NOOOOOO! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – río mientras huyo de él.

– ¡No escaparás de mí, Samara! – finge una voz amenazante e intenta acorralarme, pero yo no se lo permito y regreso a la cama y me subo con las pantuflas puestas a ella. Tomo una almohada y se la lanzo. Salto al otro lado y corro hasta la puerta del baño, trepándome sobre los muebles y la mesita de centro, pero él me alcanza. Me dirijo a la cama nuevamente, chillando y armando jaleo:

– ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡VIKTOOOOOOOOR! ¡NOOO! ¡PLEASEEEE! ¡PLEASEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

– De esta no te salvas.

Esta vez él es más ágil y me atrapa. Caigo sobre la cama, y él sobre mí, apresándome contra el colchón.

– ¡TE TENGO, SAMARA! ¡AHORA VERÁS LO QUE ES ENFRENTARSE AL PERIODISTA NIKIFOROV! – exclama y hunde su cabeza en mi entre cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con el flequillo de su alborotado cabello.

No lo puedo evitar y suelto una estruendosa carcajada:

– ¡Viktor, basta! ¡Basta! ¡VIIIKKTOOORR! _STOOOOOOOOOOOP_! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Él me hace cosquillas en el abdomen, y mi espalda se arquea por la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

– ¡Grrrrrrr! – gruñe él en son de broma, yo sigo riendo y jadeando a más no poder.

Entonces de un momento a otro, cuando ya estoy llorando de tanto reír y creo que el estómago me empezará a doler, Viktor se detiene y retira su cabeza de mi cuello. Yo recupero poco a poco el aliento, tomando aire, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza. Él todavía se encuentra algo recostado sobre mí, y se alza un poco sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre la cama, pero sin levantarse del todo. Me observa fijamente: tiene las mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación de hace un momento, como debo de tenerlas yo también. Su respiración es entrecortada al igual que la mía, y…

Deja caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿Qué…?

Permanecemos así por algunos minutos, cansados, recuperándonos de la agitación. Por un impulso salido de quién sabe dónde, llevo una mano a su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos. Me gustan mucho la verdad. Me gusta su color rubio ceniza, ligeramente platinado. Me gusta su textura fina, suave y sedosa. Me gusta su olor…

Entonces Viktor se vuelve al alzar un poco, y me mira a los ojos. Yo le devuelvo la mirada; y es que aquel par de zafiros son mi perdición.

Lentamente se me acerca, y sin que nadie me lo diga, sujeto su cuello atrayéndolo a mí en un beso.

Su boca sobre la mía, el movimiento rítmico de nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos pegados uno sobre el otro, la humedad, la tibieza…

Es extraño; nos estamos besando recostados en la cama. Y de alguna forma se siente… diferente. Porque ahora puedo sentir el peso y la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Y el beso se vuelve más intenso. Nos separamos de tanto en tanto para tomar aire, y retomamos nuestra sesión de besos, cada vez con más fuerza, demandando una mayor necesidad. Y parece no ser suficiente para saciarnos del todo.

Sus manos bajan y acarician mi cintura… y el beso se vuelve incluso mucho más exigente. Su boca se siente cálida, húmeda contra la mía, moviéndose ahora a una velocidad a la que no estoy acostumbrada. Pero le sigo el ritmo, y entonces todo parece una competencia por quién domina a quién. Por quien es más veloz.

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

Entonces Viktor entreabrió sus labios y, lentamente llevó a la boca de Yuri la punta de su lengua, rozándola contra los temblorosos labios de ella, sintiendo su suave y provocadora textura y exigiendo desesperadamente ingreso. La patinadora japonesa jadeó ante el húmedo roce, pero inmediatamente le concedió el pase. Ambas lenguas se encontraban así por primera vez. Se estudiaron por unos segundos, y luego, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, bailaron y chocaron entre ellas en una apasionada y embriagante danza.

Yuri podía sentir la ausencia de aire en sus pulmones, jadeando cada vez más sobre la boca contraria, no acostumbrada a la fuerza y duración de los besos que él le prodigaba. Y él, por su parte, mientras exploraba la boca de ella, se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente su fina cintura, deslizando hábilmente sus dedos sobre la tela blanca de la camiseta; camiseta que por cierto le empezaba a estorbar.

Continuaron comiéndose a besos por un buen rato, jugando con sus lenguas y acrecentando cada vez más el deseo en ambos. Yuri acariciaba con desenfreno los cabellos rubio platinados, perdiéndose en su fina y sedosa textura; cruzaba los dedos entre éstos embriagándose de una suavidad deliciosa al tacto.

Viktor, por otro lado, había perdido la razón acariciando por sobre la tela la estrecha cintura de la patinadora, desplazando sus manos a lo largo de sus costados, perfilando parte de su pecho, abdomen y caderas; encontrando en su camino una provocativa y muy estilizada figura.

 **(POV YURI)**

Se separa de mí para tomar aire, y lleva sus labios esta vez a mi cuello. Deposita una serie de húmedos besos en él, acariciando suavemente con su boca mi piel, a la vez que no deja de deslizar sus manos a lo largo de mis caderas, perfilándolas.

 _La sensación es…_

 _Uhmmmmm_

 _Sí; se siente tan… bien. Esto me está gustando…_

Desplaza también su boca por mi mentón, mejillas, y clavícula, hasta donde llega el borde del cuello de la camiseta, dejando un marcado camino de besos húmedos por toda mi pálida piel. Tengo que morderme el labio inferior para no soltar un extraño ruido que amenaza con salir con de mi garganta. Me aferro con fuerza su espalda, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, me limito a disfrutar esta nueva sensación que recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por este extraño cosquilleo.

Entonces sube nuevamente y toma entre sus labios parte del lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y esta vez no puedo evitar soltar un leve… ¿gemido?

 _Me da mucha vergüenza eso, pero de alguna manera, mi cuerpo lo está disfrutando…_

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esta extraña especie de corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero que a la vez se siente tan bien? ¿Tan… placentero?

La respuesta ya la sé, y la verdad no quiero pensar demasiado en ello. Porque ya es muy vergonzoso para mí.

¿Tengo miedo? Un poco, sí. ¿Quiero que termine? No, definitivamente no.

No lo pienso mucho, simplemente me dejo llevar por Viktor, aferrándome con fuerza a su espalda.

Vuelvo a emitir un sonido extraño cuando él toma nuevamente entre sus labios el lóbulo esta vez de mi oreja izquierda, y pasa su lengua sobre la sensible piel. Disfruto la sensación de electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo y que lo hace contraerse involuntariamente bajo el suyo.

No quiero pensar en nada más. Dejaré mi mente en blanco y me desconectaré del mundo por un momento.

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Levanto con cuidado parte de la camiseta blanca de Yuri, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen y su fina cintura. Tal como supuse, su piel es muy blanca y tersa, hermosa, tentadora a mi vista. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dedico a depositar pequeños besos sobre la suave piel de Yuri, que se aferra a mi espalda, suspirando y gimiendo ante cada húmedo contacto.

Esto es… muy excitante. No voy a pensar en nada más. Al diablo todo.

Solo quiero hacerle el amor.

Levanto un poco más la camiseta, llegando a notar parte de su sujetador negro. Acaricio su textura con delicadeza, deslizando suavemente mi mano por el bordado y, aplicando un poco más de fuerza, aprisiono en mi mano uno de sus pechos.

– Ahh – ella gime bajito. Música para mis oídos.

Su camiseta me fastidia. Tiro de ella para quitársela.

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

– ¡KATSUKI-SAN! ¡KATSUKI-SAN! ¡KATSUKI-SAAANNN! ¡KATSUKI-SAAAANNN! ¡KATSUKI-SAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Y todo volvió…

Viktor bufó molesto. ¡¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?!

Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar entre Yuri y él.

– ¡KATSUKI-SAAN! ¡KATSUKI-SAAAAAAAAAN! – esta vez golpearon con mucha más fuerza. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta:

– ¡¿Quién es?! – preguntó abriendo de golpe la puerta y asomándose fastidiado, apenado y a la vez arrepentido. Se encontró frente a una mujer oriental, de unos cuarenta años. Le parecía recordarla de algo… la había visto en algún sitio… Sí, ya recordaba. Era de la Federación Japonesa. La había visto en el aeropuerto.

La mujer se dirigió con desesperación a Viktor en japonés, y como él no entendió lo que quería decirle, le preguntó mucho más desesperada aún, agitándolo de los hombros:

– ¿Katsuki-san? ¿KATSUKI-SAN? ¡¿KATSUKI-SAAAAAN?!

Viktor escuchó de pronto un fuerte ruido, y echando una mirada hacia el pasillo… divisó a varias personas amontonadas en torno a una habitación que se encontraba al final, en una esquina que daba a la ventana. La mayoría llevaban ropa de dormir.

Entre la gente reunida reconoció a Javier, a Sala y a Michele Crispino, y a un patinador amigo de éstos de quien no recordaba su nombre.

Todos golpeaban con fuerza la puerta de aquella habitación, como si intentaran abrirla de golpe. ¿O tal vez derribarla?

 _"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?!"_ – pensó. Pero para ese entonces Yuri ya se había acomodado la camiseta, y se encontraba justo detrás de él.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó calmadamente a la mujer japonesa en su idioma natal. Ésta no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas antes de responder, también en su idioma:

– ¡KENJI-CHAN! ¡LA HABITACIÓN DE KENJI-CHAN ESTÁ CERRADA Y NADIE RESPONDE! ¡NO PODEMOS ABRIRLA, Y NO CONTESTA A SU MÓVIL! ¡Y SU MÓVIL SUENA DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN!– se lamentó la mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas, tirando de los hombros de Yuri.

 **(POV YURI)**

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, seguida de Ritsuko-san -la entrenadora de Minami-kun- y de Viktor. Apenas si me he puesto las pantuflas. Estoy segura de que tengo el cabello alborotado… debido a lo que he estado haciendo con Viktor.

Trago en seco al pensar en esto último, pero es lo menos importante en estos momentos. ¡Se trata de Kenjiro Minami, mi joven compañero de equipo! Lo conozco apenas de hace dos días, pero se ve que es un buen muchacho, algo tímido pero también alegre y… No, no quiero que le pase nada malo. Dios, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada malo a ese niño.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Minami. Alrededor de la puerta se han concentrado muchas personas, entre huéspedes, entrenadores, competidores y demás personal de hotel. Muchos golpean la puerta e intentan derribarla. En vano.

– ¡MINAMI-KUN! ¡MINAMI-KUN! – grito yo también con desesperación a través de la puerta, golpeándola fuertemente con mis puños. Pero nadie me responde.

Entonces se me viene a la mente que…

– No se preocupe. Viktor y yo conversamos con él hace un par de horas – recuerdo el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos en el elevador. La pobre mujer está deshecha, y yo no quiero ni imaginarme lo peor. Intento darle ánimos: – Seguro salió a comprar algo y se olvidó el móvil. Ya sabe cómo son los chicos…

– ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDEN!? ¡YA ES PASADA LA MEDIANOCHE! ¡Y KENJI-CHAN ES MUY CUIDADOSO…!

– Permiso, Yuri – Viktor y Javier se ponen de acuerdo y entre los dos se lanzan contra la puerta, golpeando sus cuerpos contra ésta. Pero no consiguen abrirla lo más mínimo. A mi lado, la entrenadora de Minami llora a más no poder.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO?! – un hombre grita en inglés a través de su móvil. – YA REVISARON EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD. EL MUCHACHO NO HA USADO EL _CHECK-IN_.

Trago en seco, y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Porque aquello solo significa una cosa.

– ¡ABRAN PASO! – grita otro hombre del personal de hotel. Es musculoso, y trae entre sus manos lo que parece una enorme hacha. – ¡RETÍRENSE! – ruge a viva voz, y todos nos hacemos a un lado.

De un solo golpe logra desprender la cerradura de la puerta, abriéndose ésta inmediatamente.

 _¡Dios, que Minami-kun se encuentre bien…! ¡Por favor…! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Todos ingresamos sin vacilar a la habitación, observando como locos de un lado a otro… pero nada. No hay rastro de Kenjiro Minami por ninguna parte. Sobre la cama encuentro su teléfono móvil con muchas llamadas perdidas, y su maleta abierta, y hay ropa desparramada por todos lados… El televisor está encendido y se está reproduciendo una película animada en YouTube, aunque sin volumen. Y…

– ¡EL BAÑO! ¡EL BAÑO! – grita Javier desde el otro extremo de la habitación. – ¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ CERRADA POR DENTRO! – en vano golpea con su cuerpo la puerta y tira de la manija intentando abrirla.

El hombre del hacha se acerca rápidamente, y de un certero golpe logra romper también la cerradura. La puerta se abre emitiendo un leve chirrido, y el hombre ingresa.

Como me he acercado al baño, observo desde tras su interior. Mis ojos me dirigen directamente a la pálida mano que sobresale tras la cortina y cuelga de la bañera.

El corazón me oprime con fuerza el pecho, acortándome la respiración.

Y el hombre del hacha profiere un grito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sí, ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. He tardado tres semanas en actualizar, y es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente con mis prácticas pre profesionales. Por otro lado, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia era originalmente un solo capítulo. Pero si lo publicaba todo en uno solo, creo que me habría tardado otra semana más en la edición; así que para no demorar más decidí publicar la mitad como un adelanto.**

 **Por otro lado… ¡he podido responder todos sus reviews vía PM! Estoy muy agradecida por sus hermosos comentarios, por las palabritas de apoyo :) Son mi mayor motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Por, otro lado, chris L.M (mejor amiga-hermana del alma), ¿qué opinas? Esto es solo la primera parte 7w7.**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció en general la historia? ¿Me dejarían algún review motivador? :)**

 **¡Los super hiper mega quiero!**


	15. DE TERROR, DE LUJO, DE AMOR Y MÁS

**ADVERTENCIAS** **: Posible muerte de un personaje. Posible escena lemon.**

* * *

 **DE TERROR, DE LUJO, DE AMOR… Y OTRAS COSAS: II PARTE**

Todo sucede en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, como una película muda en blanco y negro de la que soy una simple espectadora. Mis sentidos no me responden con claridad, pero al menos me permiten tener una idea de lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Sacan a Minami de la bañera. Está desnudo, tiene los ojos cerrados y la piel tan pálida que por un momento lo confundo con un muñeco de porcelana. Lo recuestan en la cama y lo cubren con una gruesa toalla verde; su cuerpo parece estar entumecido y su cabello rubio emite pequeñas gotitas de agua y espuma de shampoo. Sobre su rostro noto algo rojo oscuro.

A mi lado, Ritsuko-san prorrumpe en llanto, y otros hombres de la Federación Japonesa se lamentan también.

Yo no consigo reaccionar. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se trata de otra película de terror? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto, verdad?

De pronto, un ligero peso sobre mi hombro consigue poner en marcha mis otros sentidos.

Viktor me atrae hacia él y me abraza. Presiona suavemente mi rostro contra su pecho, evitando que mire hacia el cuerpo de Minami.

Siento que me falta el aire.

–… – las palabras no salen de mi boca. Quiero decir que no es justo, qué él solo es un adolescente, casi un niño; quiero llorar; quiero rebelarme de alguna manera…

Un leve jadeo deja la habitación en un profundo silencio. Y otro más.

Minami profiere un quejido.

– ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! – grita el hombre del hacha acercándose a mi joven compatriota, que jadea y tose recostado en la cama.

– ¡TODOS, RETÍRENSE! – ruge un médico en inglés ingresando velozmente a la habitación junto a su personal sanitario.

Entonces la realidad nuevamente regresa a mí como una fría avalancha de nieve, cubriéndome de pies a cabeza. Aunque comparado con el desgarrador momento que acabamos de pasar, no se siente tan mal.

– _Minami-kun's alive_! – tiro de la camiseta de Viktor, con las lágrimas por fin cayendo de mis ojos.

Somos sacados del dormitorio por personal del hotel. La puerta se cierra con fuerza tras nosotros. Y allí estamos ahora, frente a ella, desorientados, preguntándonos qué es lo que en realidad acaba de suceder. Se oyen las voces del médico y demás personal sanitario dentro, pero como la habitación es muy amplia, no alcanzamos a escuchar lo que dicen. Aunque de todas formas yo no sé ruso.

– Es un alivio que tenga signos vitales… – comenta el amigo checo de los Crispino, pasándose una mano por la frente. Creo que Sala dijo que se llamaba Emil.

– Supongo que lo derivarán a un hospital. Aunque el doctor ya está aquí…

– No creo; seguro que lo llevan mañana a primera hora. Si es que logran estabilizarlo, claro – agrega Javier, recostado en la pared. Está descalzo, y lleva su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, una camiseta azul de manga larga y pantalones de mezclilla negros.

– Pero le tendrán que hacer un montón de análisis.

– Sí, de hecho. Ojalá logren estabilizarlo y pueda pasar bien la noche.

– Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que ese chico haya intentado suicid…?

– ¡NOO! – interrumpo a la joven que acaba de insinuar que… – Minami no tendría motivos para hacer algo así. Él estaba hoy normal; incluso nos los cruzamos en el elevador – me seco las lágrimas y miro de reojo a Viktor, que se encuentra a mi lado y afirma con la cabeza. – Debió ser un accidente.

Nadie agrega nada más, y como la puerta de la habitación tampoco se abre, poco a poco todos los presentes se van retirando a sus respectivos dormitorios o trabajos en el caso del personal; y nos quedamos solamente algunos de los vinculados al patinaje: la entrenadora Ritsuko, los hermanos Crispino, Emil, Javier, Viktor y yo.

– Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos. Esperamos que el muchacho mejore – se despiden los italianos y el checo. Se dan la vuelta y caminan a lo largo del pasillo.

– _Don´t you bother. Minami will be okay_ – Viktor intenta darle ánimos a Ritsuko-san, aunque ésta no le entiende.

Así transcurren unos minutos. Nadie comenta nada, pero todos pensamos en la misma persona: Kenjiro Minami.

Entonces se abre de golpe la puerta. Un hombre de la Federación Japonesa sale y se nos acerca. Se dirige a nosotros en japonés:

– Lograron estabilizar a Minami; ahora está descansando. Parece que tuvo un colapso, aunque para determinar las causas tendrán que hacérsele una serie de exámenes en el hospital mañana a primera hora. Por ahora, es mejor que vayan a dormir.

– Pero Kenji-chan… – Ritsuko-san luce muy angustiada. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

– Debes descansar, Ritsuko. Mañana lo acompañarás al hospital.

– ¿No puedo entrar a verlo?

– Creo que tal vez sí. Pero el doctor no dejará que nadie más ingrese. Él mismo delegará personal para que cuide de Kenjiro durante la noche – esto último nos lo dice a Javier, a Viktor y a mí.

– _Well, we're going, too_. – Viktor le extiende una mano al hombre, y Javier hace después lo mismo. Yo simplemente me despido en una reverencia al estilo de mi país.

– Katsuki-san – me dice el hombre muy seriamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí – Minami no competirá. Descansa lo mejor que puedas; eres ahora la única representante japonesa en la Copa.

 **.**

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. No puedo dejar de pensar en Minami y sentirme mal. Es cierto que estoy muy agradecida de que se encuentre con vida y estable, pero… el chico se ha esforzado entrenando todos estos meses. Y debido al incidente éste, no va a competir. Definitivamente se sentirá muy triste al saberlo. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en verdad?

– Oigan, ustedes sí que son unos sordos – suelta Javier de pronto, frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Estamos por despedirnos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Viktor pregunta.

– Y además de sordos, son… ruidosos – con una sonrisa maliciosa hace énfasis en ésta última palabra, y le da una palmada a Viktor en la espalda.

 _¡¿EEHHHHHHHH?! ¿Ruidosos?_

 _¿…?_

 _¡DIOS, QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!_

– No me digas que… – ahora Viktor luce bastante sorprendido.

– ¡Por Dios, tío! Todos los que estuvimos en el pasillo escuchamos sus gritos y risas escandalosas. Y las paredes de estas habitaciones son gruesas. Así que si logramos oír algo…

– Hahahahahahahahahaha, ya veo, ya veo. Pero te equivocas – Viktor le guiña un ojo como si nada.

Yo tengo el rostro más rojo que un tomate. ¡Pensar que todas las personas que han estado con nosotros…! Los hermanos Crispino, Emil, el coreano Seung Gil, los demás competidores, entrenadores y huéspedes, el mismo Javier, Ritsuko-san… ¡RITSUKO-SAN! Ella incluso llamó a nuestra puerta. Aunque en ese momento no estábamos riendo… Pero de todas maneras salían unos sonidos extraños de mi boca. _"Gemidos"_ me digo a mí misma, y el rostro se me enrojece aún más si es posible.

Pero si Javier dice que escuchó nuestras risas, entonces se refiere al momento en el que yo "interpretaba" a Samara. Eso quiere decir que llevaban ya varios minutos intentando ingresar a la habitación de Minami. Y que por lo tanto tiene razón en ese sentido: no los escuchamos.

– E-ehhhhh… no-no es lo que piensas – me limito a afirmar con el rostro arrebolado. Viktor sujeta mis hombros con un brazo:

– Ella ya lo dijo. Ahora, que en tu retorcida mente crees toda una desenfrenada escena de película pornográfica, no es nuestra culpa – bromea.

– Hahahahahahahaha, retorcida dices – Javier agrega divertido. – Vale, nos vemos mañana.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, y Javier camina a la suya, al otro extremo del pasillo.

 **.**

– Yuri, sobre lo de antes… – es Viktor quien toca el tema ni bien ingresamos a la habitación. Resopla fuertemente y luego me mira con mucha tristeza, avergonzado: – Lo siento mucho. Perdóname, por favor. Te amo. Te amo demasiado – toma delicadamente una de mis manos y se la lleva a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en mis dedos. – Verás… me dejé llevar por la situación, por un impulso, y… y no sé qué diablos me pasó, perdí el control y luego estaba allí… – me mira a los ojos desesperado, atorándose con las palabras, pero puedo notar sinceridad en su voz. – Lo siento. ¡Perdóname, por favor! Sé que es muy pronto para ti, que te hice sentir incómoda y…

– Fue también mi responsabilidad – lo interrumpo ruborizándome con más fuerza. – No es culpa de nadie – intento sonreírle pero el rostro me arde de la vergüenza. Sé que debo verme patética, pero es que… es la primera vez que hago algo así. Es decir… ¿iba a pasar algo más? Si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por Ritsuko-san… ¿habríamos tenido sexo?

No consigo asimilarlo. No lo puedo creer. No sé si sea muy pronto, llevamos poco más de mes y medio saliendo formalmente, además somos adultos; pero… en aquel momento, yo… no hice nada por detenerlo. Todo lo contrario: me dejé llevar también por un impulso, perdí la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sumergida en una serie de sensaciones totalmente nuevas para mi organismo, pero que de alguna manera se sentían tan… bien.

Además… yo en verdad, aunque sentía vergüenza, quería que Viktor continuara acariciándome y… se deshiciera de mi camiseta.

Si lo pienso bien… No, no es como si hubiéramos perdido la noción del todo. Es cierto que nos dejamos llevar, pero hubo un pequeño momento, antes de que Ritsuko-san llamara a la puerta, en el que tomamos conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y decidimos continuar porque ambos estábamos disfrutando de la situación.

¿Entonces… algo así se siente al tener sexo? No estoy segura; de haber continuado con los besos y caricias, creo que las sensaciones en mi cuerpo habrían ido en aumento hasta no sé qué punto. La verdad es que ahora sí siento un poco de temor…

Viktor me estrecha entre sus brazos. Nos hemos sentado en la orilla de la cama. Él acaricia suavemente mis cabellos:

– Perdóname, Yuri. Por favor.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos:

– No hay nada que perdonar. Pasó y ya. Mejor descansemos, que mañana será un gran día.

Hacemos más fuerte el abrazo, sintiendo todo nuestro amor reflejado en el palpitar agitado de nuestros corazones.

 _Porque lo amo. Amo a Viktor._

 _Y eso es lo único que importa._

 **.**

– Bueno, yo dormiré de este lado, y tú…

– En el sofá – me corta dirigiéndose al pequeño juego de sala. Se recuesta en el mueble largo, que da de espaldas a la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

– Oye, no es necesario. Podemos dormir jun…

– No te preocupes – se despereza fingiendo un gran bostezo. – Estaré bien aquí.

– Viktor… – le reprocho apenada. No quiero que duerma en el sofá; sería muy incómodo. Además, la habitación nos la han asignado a los dos; no se me hace justo.

– Ah, cierto. Lo olvidaba – se pone de pie y se acerca hasta la cama, donde me he recostado. – Buenas noches, que descanses. Te amo – me da un rápido beso en los labios para después revolver mis cabellos.

Lo veo caminar hasta el balcón que tengo frente a la cama, a un lado del televisor. Está entrando aire, y hace frío. Cierra las puertas de vidrio. Pero… ¿en qué momento abrimos las puertas del balcón? ¿Viktor las abrió? ¿O ya estaban abiertas cuando llegamos? No me había percatado.

Entonces regresa al mueble y se recuesta en él, cubriéndose con una frazada sobrante de la cama. Sé que no va a cambiar de opinión, y sé también que lo hace porque se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado hace apenas una hora. Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada que reprocharse, que la responsabilidad fue de ambos, pero él insiste. Estoy segura que cree que me hizo pasar un mal momento. Si supiera que en verdad no fue así, sino más bien todo lo contrario…. Pero soy demasiado tímida y vergonzosa para decírselo. ¡Si de tan solo recordar lo que hicimos se me sube el color al rostro…!

– Viktor… – lo llamo desde la cama, con la colcha hasta el cuello.

– ¿Uh?

– Gracias. Descansa tú también. Te quiero.

…

Tira con fuerza de mi pie izquierdo, zarandeando bruscamente mi pierna. Intenta a toda costa arrastrarme fuera de la cama. Pongo resistencia, dando pelea. Doy patadas en el aire con mi pierna libre, me aferro con las uñas al colchón, pero esta cosa es más hábil y fuerte y sujeta ahora mis dos pies. No se rinde, quiere sacarme a como dé lugar de la cama. ¿Por qué? Estoy durmiendo plácidamente, tengo que descansar porque mañana es la competencia y…

Todo vuelve a la normalidad. No hay más tirones, no más pataletas, no más zarandeo. Abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro allí, en la cama. Pero debajo de mi cabeza no siento la esponjosa almohada.

Tengo la respiración agitada y el corazón en la boca, latiendo a mil por hora.

Una oscuridad aplastante inunda la habitación. Cuando poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbran a la espesa negrura y puedo distinguir ciertas cosas a mi alrededor, descubro que estoy al borde inferior de la cama. Y la almohada se encuentra a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, en su lugar.

Entonces sí me he arrastrado de mi sitio.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Fue una pesadilla y yo misma me arrastré inconscientemente?

No lo sé, pero de algo me doy cuenta: estoy sudando. Pero también, aunque resulte extraño, tengo frío. Mucho frío. Estoy tiritando.

Me llevo una mano a la frente y me doy con que la tengo empapada de sudor… frío. Sí, el líquido emanado de mi propio cuerpo se siente como agua helada.

Tanteo con mis manos el colchón buscando la frazada y la encuentro a un lado, colgando una parte en el piso. La recojo y me cubro con ella para conseguir un poco de calor. Lentamente asciendo hasta mi posición inicial en la cama, y deposito mi cabeza sobre la suave almohada. Meto la mano debajo de ésta, buscando mi móvil. Lo desbloqueo, y la luz me ciega por unos segundos. Miro la hora: 3:08 A.M.

Solo he dormido dos horas.

Al final la luz del móvil logra despertarme completamente. Ruedo hacia la izquierda y estiro una mano. No llego. Ruedo un poco más y esta vez alcanzo la mesita de noche. Enciendo la lámpara. Se hace la luz.

Un resplandeciente amarillo inunda ahora la habitación. Me coloco mis anteojos y… todo luce igual: la cama en la que estoy recostada tiene las sábanas arrugadas; nuestras maletas en un rincón, abiertas y hechas un desorden total; los muebles individuales que están movidos debido al "juego de atrapar a Samara" que tuvimos hace un par de horas; el sofá grande en el cual puedo notar una mano colgando... Al menos Viktor sí está descansando. Con todo el ajetreo del pequeño Minami debe haberse quedado más seco que un tronco.

Estoy envuelta con la colcha y tengo el aspecto de un deforme tamal coreano; por mí mejor si eso consigue aumentar mi temperatura corporal. Porque hace mucho frío. Sé que no es posible, pero podría jurar que siento el viento sobre mi piel. Siento incluso una fría brisa que recorre mi cabeza y parte de mi cuello.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que he despertado, me concentro en lo que tengo frente a mí. El gran televisor… y el balcón. El balcón. Una de las puertas está abierta.

Aunque la cortina no ha sido descorrida, una puerta abierta es más que suficiente para permitir el ingreso del viento nocturno; si bien no en gran cantidad –de ser así ya me habría dado cuenta–, al menos logra causarme escalofríos. Y no quiero enfermarme.

Pero… ¿Viktor no cerró ambas puertas al despedirse con un _"buenas noches, que descanses"?_ Sí, estoy segura que lo hizo. Yo lo vi. Seguí todos sus movimientos hasta que se recostó en el sofá y se abrigó.

Entonces… ¡¿qué rayos…?!

– Yuuuuuuuriiiiii – oigo la voz de Viktor desde el sofá.

– ¿Viktor? – pregunto en un susurro.

No me responde.

Hago a un lado la frazada y salgo de la cama lo más rápido posible. Descalza, me dirijo al interruptor de luz en la pared. Lo presiono.

La luz blanca se encarga por fin de darle vida a todo lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor. A un lado, en el pequeño juego de sala, Viktor está acurrucado en el sofá, cubierto con la frazada como un bebé. Tiene el cabello hecho un revoltijo, y en el rostro una sonrisota. Está dormido.

– Yuuuuuuriiii, Yuuuuuriiii – vuelve a soltar en un susurro. Y continúa durmiendo de lo lindo.

– Viktor… – le digo bajito, intentando no asustarlo.

– Yuuuuriiii, nooooo… uhmmmm – continúa dormido.

– Viktor – esta vez lo zarandeo del hombro. Me incorporo y acerco mi rostro al suyo. Él entonces abre los ojos de golpe, y lo primero que éstos ven son los míos tras los gruesos cristales de mis anteojos.

– ¡¿EHHH?! – su cuerpo brinca en el mueble, y yo no puedo evitar soltar una risilla.

– ¡Yuri, me asustaste…! – hace un pucherito, con el rostro adormilado. Pero tiene un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Bosteza, y me pregunta con voz ronca: – ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, escuché que me llamabas, pero estabas soñando. Yo también soñé, y tuve una pesadilla. Fue horrible, ¿sabes? Pero no importa, ya pasó.

– ¿Pesadilla? ¿Estás bien? – abre enormemente los ojos, alarmado.

– Sí, descuida – me rasco la cabeza sonriendo.

– Bueno… Pues en mi caso fue todo lo contrario. Yo soñé…

– ¿Qué?

–… – Viktor parece dudar. Como si hubiera hablado de más. – Ehhhhh, resulta que… – me mira apenado, y como hace un momento mientras dormía mencionó mi nombre, empiezo a pensar que no quiero saber qué clase de sueños estaba teniendo. ¿O sí? ¿Habrá soñado que estábamos… haciéndolo?

 _¡Otra vez con mis pensamientos pervertidos!_

Debo tener sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

– Por cierto, creo que cerraste mal las puertas – señalo hacia el balcón que tiene una puerta abierta.

Viktor mira hacia allá frunciendo el ceño:

– Las cerré bien.

– Pues está abierta.

– Pero…

– El frío me hizo despertar supongo.

– ¿No podías dormir? – me mira preocupado. – Amor, tienes que descansar. Mañana debemos estar temprano en la pista para tu entrenamiento – se incorpora quitándose la frazada y se sienta en el sofá.

– No te preocupes por eso – le digo con toda seguridad. – Bueno, iré a cerrarla. No quiero pescar un resfrío – me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al balcón. Viktor se pone también de pie:

– A lo mejor la cerradura está floja, déjame echarle un vistazo.

Llegamos frente al balcón y… algo se mueve tras la traslúcida cortina blanca, de un extremo a otro, hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. No, no es algo. Es alguien.

 **.**

Una oleada de escalofríos recorre mi cuerpo, desde la raíz de mi cuero cabelludo hasta la planta de mis pies, sin pasar por alto una sola célula. Me da la sensación de que los músculos de mis extremidades se inflan para luego volverse a contraer y pegarse a mis huesos. Los pies me pesan, y he perdido toda capacidad de habla. Estoy inmovilizada.

Viktor, a mi lado, parece encontrarse en la misma situación. No me dice nada. Se limita a existir en la habitación, de pie frente a las puertas del balcón.

Pasa un minuto. Pasan dos, pasan tres. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurre. No debe ser mucho, pero en estas circunstancias el más mínimo segundo se siente toda una eternidad.

– Yuri, retrocede… – Viktor rompe al fin el silencio, estirando un brazo hacia donde me encuentro. Ambos lo hacemos, alejándonos unos pasos del balcón.

– ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? – le pregunto temerosa. ¡Que ni se le ocurra acercarse al balcón! ¿Y si se trata de un ladrón? ¿O de un asesino? ¿O de una persona armada que quiere atentar contra nuestra vida? ¿Contra su vida? Si lo pienso un momento, Viktor es famoso y puede haber personas que lo envidien y quieran hacerle daño.

Tal como temí, él se acerca lentamente a la puerta abierta. Voltea hacia mí, susurrando:

– Algo con qué golpear, rápido.

Busco con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no encuentro nada. Almohadas, muebles, el televisor, nuestras maletas... ¡sí, tal vez en las maletas haya algo! Pero están en el rincón al otro extremo del cuarto. Doy unos pasos hacia allá…

– Shhhhh, no hagas ruido. Con cuidado.

Entonces enfoco mi visión a lo que tengo más cerca. Y doy con la lámpara.

Retrocedo lentamente hasta la mesita de noche, y la desconecto de un tirón sin hacer mucho ruido. Me deshago de la copa y me quedo con el cuerpo de vidrio y metal. Creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear a alguien.

Diviso mi teléfono móvil sobre la cama y lo tomo.

Camino de puntillas hasta donde Viktor se encuentra. Por primera vez reparo en él: está de espaldas a mí, concentrado en el balcón. Noto que su mano izquierda le tiembla un poco, y entonces lo comprendo: está tan nervioso como yo. Pero quiere protegernos. Quiere protegerme. Y pensar que hace unas horas parecía asustarse con la tétrica Samara Morgan.

No puedo concentrarme en nada más, porque quien sea que se encuentre tras la traslúcida cortina en el balcón, se mueve hacia la izquierda, dejando ver claramente su silueta.

Se trata de una mujer.

– Vi-viktor, ¿lo viste? – susurro tartamudeando.

– Uhm… ¿lo conseguiste?

Le entrego el cuerpo de la lámpara, y me pongo a su lado.

– Retrocede – me dice.

– No.

– Yuri…

– No te voy a dejar solo con… esa cosa.

– Parecía una mujer – creo notar un ligero temblor en su voz. Aprieta con fuerza el cuerpo de la lámpara.

– Pensé lo mismo – le digo con los nervios al tope. Sigo a su lado, pero un ligero ruido proveniente detrás de la cortina nos hace temblar y retroceder un paso inconscientemente.

– E-está escondida en el lado izquierdo del balcón – Viktor tartamudea; ya no puede ocultar más su nerviosismo.

– ¿Y-y ahora? – me encuentro en las mismas condiciones que él.

– Voy a a-abrir la otra puerta y voy a entrar.

– N-no. ¿Y s-si me-mejor llamamos a la policía?

– ¿Y si se da cuenta y nos ataca? ¿Y si nos está escuchando ahora mismo? ¿Y si está armada? Noquieroquetehagadaño – dice esto último con total rapidez.

– Viktor… e-estoy asustada. Tengo miedo – admito al fin, aferrándome a su cintura por detrás y recostando la cabeza en su espalda. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza.

– Yuri… estoy a punto de mojar los pantalones.

Casi suelto una risilla al oír su comentario. Incluso en estas circunstancias él es capaz de distraerme para hacerme sentir mejor.

– Bien, aquí vamos. Quédate allí y marca el número de la policía – me lo dicta en voz baja. – ¿Ya lo hiciste?

– Sí.

– Perfecto. Antes de que termine por mojar mis pantalones de mezclilla. Son nuevos y sería un desperdicio. Ten listo tu móvil.

– Ya está – susurro bajito.

– Bien. Si esa cosa ataca, yo trataré de detenerla, tú correrás y saldrás al pasillo y llamarás a la policía.

El pasillo. ¿Por qué rayos no hemos salido corriendo del dormitorio ni bien vimos a la mujer? Tal vez suponemos que se trata de una amenaza, y tenemos miedo de que nos ataque o nos persiga. Tal vez sea todo lo contrario: pensamos que es indefensa, o que al menos podemos darle pelea. De ahí que Viktor me haya pedido algo con qué golpear, ¿no?

De todas formas, nuestro cerebro procesa que se trata de una mujer… ¿verdad? Ya sea una asaltante, secuestradora, extorsionadora, psicópata, loca; se trata de… ¿una persona?

– Ya te he dicho que no-no te voy a dejar solo. Mejor llamo a la policía ahora mismo – susurro todavía temblando.

– Te va a oír. Además… – Viktor tiembla, puedo ver que su rostro se desencaja en una mueca de terror. – ¿E-en verdad crees que se trate de alguien? ¿O de… algo?

Al oír su pregunta, mi pavor inicial regresa incrementado en un millón, haciéndome tragar en seco. Sé a dónde quiere llegar. Hasta ahora nos hemos referido a la supuesta mujer como "esa cosa". En ningún momento la hemos clasificado en la categoría de "ser humano".

– Bien… – resopla por unos segundos… – Corre.

Salgo disparada de la habitación, con Viktor tras de mí. Ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

Menos mal el pasillo se encuentra siempre iluminado. Llegamos a la esquina, nos miramos por unos segundos… pero desistimos del elevador y optamos por las escaleras. Son más confiables. Viktor aún sostiene en sus manos el cuerpo de la lámpara.

Estamos ya girando la esquina que da al quinto piso, cuando:

– ¡Ahh! – doy un respingo. Me choco con alguien. Javier Hernández.

Él nos mira con curiosidad:

– ¿Y ustedes? ¿Y esas caras? – nos analiza. – ¡Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma…!

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – la voz de Viktor ya suena más calmada.

– Con lo del japonesito se me quitó el sueño. Fui a la máquina por una cerveza – nos muestra una lata.

–…

– ¿Ustedes tampoco podían dormir? – ahora Javier nos sonríe maliciosamente. – Sí, claaaaaro. Seguramente estaban buscando un buen lugar para…

– No empieces – Viktor pone los ojos en blanco.

– Pues es lo que me das a pensar al verte con esa cosa – apunta con la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la lámpara que Viktor sostiene. – No sabías que eras un empedernido fetich…

– Vamos, Yuri – Viktor lo deja con las palabras en la boca y continúa descendiendo, escaleras abajo. Lo sigo.

– ¡Tío, era broma…! – escucho tras nosotros la voz de Javier.

 **.**

Decidimos regresar al sétimo piso por nuestras cosas. Esta vez sí tomamos el ascensor, y en unos segundos ya estamos frente a la puerta de la habitación 705. Sigue abierta, tal como la dejamos.

Viktor entra primero, y yo lo sigo. Es un alivio ver que no se han robado nuestras pertenencias.

– Ya tengo las llaves, mi billetera y mi mó… – Viktor calla. Estoy de pie a su lado, lo miro de reojo, y él solo levanta la vista en dirección a la puerta del baño, semi abierta.

Miro hacia allá yo también… y me percato que del borde de la puerta, en la parte baja de la pared, sobresale un largo retazo de tela blanca.

Alguien está recostado tras la pared del baño, espiándonos.

Ya sabemos de quién se trata.

Esta vez sujeto la mano de Viktor, y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Adiós miedo. Porque Viktor y yo estamos juntos en esto.

Él calmadamente me hace salir de la habitación.

Ya fuera, cierra con llave.

Siento algo cálido en mi rostro… y me llevo una mano a la nariz.

– ¿Viktor…? – le pregunto perpleja.

Voltea hacia mí, y puedo ver que de su nariz también sale el mismo líquido espeso: sangre.

…

– ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?

– Ni idea, y tampoco quiero saberlo – Viktor se pasa una mano por el cabello alborotado.

Estoy sentada junto a él en la orilla de nuestra nueva cama. Al final Viktor no mojó los pantalones, y yo no me desmayé ni hice todo un show como pensé que sucedería, salvo por el detalle de mi nariz. Y la de Viktor. Porque ambos tuvimos un pequeño sangrado nasal.

Corrimos hasta el baño general del sétimo piso, y lo detuvimos con papel higiénico. Tampoco fue una hemorragia. Ahora mismo ya se ha detenido del todo. Y eso que ninguno quiso recostarse con la cabeza hacia atrás. Creo que en el fondo seguimos un poco asustados y no queremos separarnos por nada del mundo.

Porque… ¿un derrame nasal? ¡¿Y ambos a la vez?! Definitivamente eso se escapa de la esfera de lo que llamaríamos "normal".

Por eso Viktor se ha encargado de pedir otra habitación. Tuvimos que generarle algunas molestias al dependiente –quien se estaba muriendo de sueño–, pero por tratarse de Viktor nos ubicaron en una espaciosa habitación del primer piso. Dejamos todas las cosas en el dormitorio del sétimo piso, y con nuestros móviles en la mano y las llaves del 705 y las del 104 que nos entregaron, nos dirigimos a la nueva habitación. Y sí, Viktor solamente separó una habitación. En estos momentos necesitamos la compañía del otro.

Por ahora quisiéramos pensar sobre lo que nos espera mañana, y no darle demasiadas vueltas a lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Aunque nos resulta imposible. Seguimos sentados en la orilla de la cama del primer piso.

Observo en mi móvil la hora: 4:13 A.M. Ya va a amanecer, y no puedo conciliar el sueño. El programa corto de hoy se me hace algo lejano, insignificante al lado de lo ocurrido hace casi nada. Pero aun así…

– Debes descansar – Viktor me abraza y recuesta mi cabeza en su pecho. – Será un gran día. Estoy seguro que los cautivarás de principio a fin.

– No tengo sueño.

– Amor…

– Duerme conmigo – lo miro a ojos.

 **.**

…

Cuando despierto lo primero que veo es el rostro de Viktor. Tiene los párpados cerrados y la respiración lenta, acompasada. Está recostado a mi lado, y la suave expresión en su rostro denota serenidad. Debe estar agotado con todo lo que sucedió hace unas horas. Incluso se encargó de encontrar otra habitación para pasar lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

Lo dejo seguir durmiendo. Una de sus manos yace extendida, mostrando la palma. Me gustan, me gustan sus manos. Son más grandes que las mías, y cuando caminamos por la calle y su mano sujeta la mía, siento que nada ni nadie puede hacernos años. Siento que somos invencibles. Como anoche, cuando entrelacé nuestros dedos frente a aquella cosa que se encontraba escondida en el baño.

No me resisto, y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, que son largos y bonitos. Hasta me gustan sus uñas; perfectas, siempre limpias y recortadas. Yo todo el tiempo me hago un lío con la manicure francesa, y termino pidiéndole a Mari que me ayude. Pero para los hombres es mucho más sencillo; basta un buen corta uñas; y en algunos casos, una lima.

Levanto entonces la mirada hacia su rostro. Sus finos cabellos están hechos un revoltijo. No puedo evitar acercarme y acomodar su flequillo mientras los acaricio delicadamente. Observo también su rostro: sus largas pestañas rubio platinadas, sus firmes pómulos, su pequeña nariz, sus labios sonrosados… Aquellos labios que a estas alturas he probado cientos de veces y no me canso de hacerlo.

Me siento tentada a rozarlos con mi pulgar… y de pronto él abre los ojos de par en par.

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS, AMOR!

– ¡¿ESTABAS DESPIERTO?! – doy un respingo hiperventilando y automáticamente me separo de él, deshaciendo el agarre de nuestras manos.

– Dormías tan plácidamente que me dio pena despertarte – lleva una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acaricia.

Ambos estamos recostados en la cama, frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos. Hemos despertado juntos. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Me doy cuenta de que despertar al lado de la persona que amas no tiene precio. Y no es vergonzoso como creí al inicio, a pesar de que debo tener el cabello hecho una maraña y el rostro congestionado. Pero es que con todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas, es reconfortante para mí el contar con Viktor. Y en este caso nos estamos apoyando mutuamente, porque tanto él como yo hemos pasado por esa aterradora experiencia.

Doy un pequeño bostezo y busco debajo de mi almohada mi móvil. Lo encuentro y lo desbloqueo.

– ¡10:52 A.M.! – de un momento a otro estoy hiperventilando otra vez. Me incorporo, sentándome en la cama. – ¡¿Y MI ENTRENAMIENTO?! ¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

Viktor me guiña un ojo y habla rápidamente, todavía recostado:

– Hice un par de llamadas. Extenderán las prácticas hasta la 1:00 P.M. Hay que traer algunas cosas del otro cuarto para darnos un baño y cambiarnos y…

– Usaste tus influencias – finjo reproche.

– Necesitabas descansar – su voz es seria. – No quiero que lo de esta madrugada afecte tu rendimiento en el programa corto. Te has esforzado mucho en todo este tiempo.

– Uhmmm… Gracias – le sonrío débilmente. Y es que él siempre está pensando en mí. Siempre está preocupado porque todo me vaya bien. Porque me sienta bien. Esos gestos de su parte siempre llegan a lo más profundo de mí ser. Hasta ahora son tantos que si pienso que estoy en deuda con él y algún día se los devolveré, necesitaría otra vida para completar mi pago.

– Además, quería deleitarme con tu rostro un rato más – bromea guiñándome un ojo.

– ¡Oye, me siento acosada…! – hago un pucherito pero al final no puedo evitar reír.

– Yuri, respecto a lo de esta madrugada… – su tono de voz vuelve serio otra vez. Se incorpora y se sienta en la cama. – Creo que lo mejor será no comentarlo con nadie.

Asiento. La verdad no pensaba hacerlo; nadie nos creería. Y de todos modos, ¿a quién le importaría? Se trata del Star Hotel, uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de Moscú. De prestarnos siquiera alguien atención, estoy segura que por tratarse de Viktor, nuestra historia iría a parar a alguna página de leyendas e historias de terror. Nada más. O tal vez, en verdad nos prestarían atención y saldríamos hasta en las noticias. Quién sabe.

" _VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ES ATORMENTADO POR UN ESPÍRITU"_ Sí, ya puedo ver el titular. Y no creo que sea buena idea.

Ahora, por otro lado… ¿Qué tal si los nervios nos jugaron una mala pasada? Ayer escuchamos la historia de asesinatos de la tal Anastasia, vimos una película de terror, Minami sufrió un accidente… Obviamente no voy a negar el que anoche hubiera alguien más, aparte de nosotros, en la habitación. Yo lo vi. Viktor lo vio. La vimos; era mujer. Primero se ocultó tras la cortina del balcón, y cuando abandonamos el dormitorio, lo hizo en el baño. Pero siendo razonables, bien pudo tratarse de una delincuente, asaltante, secuestradora, psicópata… ¿Y si en realidad era un hombre disfrazado? Ya más tranquila puedo analizar la situación y plantearme esta posibilidad. Que me parece la más sensata. Y también, paradójicamente, la más aterradora. Porque de ser así, eso significaría que hay personas que nos quieren hacer daño.

" _¡No olvides lo del sangrado nasal!"_ me repite mi mente una y otra vez.

¡Maldición! Después de todo, creo que nunca sabremos la respuesta. Y eso es lo que más espero, porque no queremos volver a lidiar con esa persona o cosa o lo que haya sido.

– Por ahora concéntrate en la competencia. Aunque estoy seguro que te irá perfecto. ¡Hasta tengo miedo que los del jurado se terminen enamorando de ti…! – bromea haciéndome sonrojar. – Hoy es el día. ¡Hoy harás historia en Moscú! – agrega muy confiado y animado, lográndome sacar de mis preocupaciones y ensimismamiento.

– ¡¿Tanto así…?! – alzo una ceja haciéndome la pensativa. – ¡¿HISTORIA?! Hahahaha, ¡como la canción! – recuerdo la canción que tengo de _ringtone_ general. Porque para Viktor he personalizado _Photograph_.

– ¿Qué canción?

– La de mi timbre. – Busco la canción en mi móvil y le doy play. La melodía empieza suave y relajada. Justo como para desperezarnos cuando acabamos de despertar.

– ¡Ah, esa! – Viktor balancea su cabeza al compás de la música, y canta bajito: – _"There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable…"_

Y es que la ha escuchado cientos de veces.

– Bueno, hay que desestrezarnos. Nos espera un gran día. ¡Dale todo el volumen! – exclama muy animado, y se pone de pie… sobre la cama.

¡¿En qué rayos está pensando?!

– " _WE'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN, WE'LL TURN IT AROUND. YES, WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY! TUUUUURUUUUURUUU TUUUURUUUUURUUUU…"_ – se pone a cantar y bailar ridículamente al ritmo de la música, balanceando sus brazos y piernas como si fueran de goma.

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, qué haces…

– ¿Me concedería esta pieza, _my lady_? – me guiña un ojo divertido, extendiéndome la mano.

– Hahahahahahaha, no te pases.

– Vamos.

– No inventes…

– ¿Me harás un desplante? – se finge muy ofendido.

Riendo, termino por hacerle caso y me pongo de pie sobre la cama, también.

" _Can you hear my heartbeat?_

 _I've got a feeling, it's never too late_

 _I close my eyes and see myself_

 _How my dreams will come true?"_ – la música resuena a full volumen.

Divertida, imito los graciosos movimientos de Viktor, quien a mi lado no deja de cantar desentonadamente a todo pulmón.

Al final unimos nuestras voces, riendo y haciendo barullo:

– _DON'T STOP US NOW, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY! WE'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN, WE'LL TURN IT AROUND. YES, WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY!_ TUUUUURUUUUURUUU TUUUURUUUUURUUUU… – cantamos y bailamos a la vez que reímos a carcajadas – _BORN TO MAKE HISTORY!_ TUUUUURUUUUURUUU _… BORN! BORN! BORN! TO MAKE HISTORY..._

 _Nos miramos al mismo tiempo, y…_

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – rompemos en una sonora carcajada a la vez.

– Cantas fatal.

– ¡No tienes por qué ser tan cruel…!

– Solo soy sincera.

– ¡Yuuuuriiii…! – hace un pucherito, fingiéndose ofendido.

– Hahahahahaha – nos tumbamos nuevamente en la cama. Con la mirada en el techo, reímos un momento más.

– No quiero ir… – doy un pequeño bostezo.

– Oye, dormilona, acabas de despertar.

– Ve tú y entrena en mi lugar – abrazo una almohada.

– ¿No estabas asustada con que ya era tarde? – gira hacia mí.

– Pero ya lo solucionaste, ¿no? Déjame descansar un ratito…

Viktor contiene la risa:

– ¡Muy mal! te estás volviendo una pupila demasiado relajada – finge regañarme.

– Qué pereza… – vuelvo a bostezar, pero estiro mis brazos y piernas, intentando hacer a un lado el sueño. Y eso que hace casi nada hemos estado bailando _History Maker_. Definitivamente he pasado una muy mala noche.

– Bueno, como la señorita no quiere levantarse por las buenas… – Viktor se incorpora de golpe de la cama – ¡… habrá que levantarla a la mala!

– ¿Qué…? – pero no logro terminar mi pregunta, porque él se acerca y toma mi brazo… y tira de él, obligándome a salir de la cama. No tengo idea de qué pasa luego; pero de pronto, todavía adormilada, siento un tirón de mi cintura y mi trasero… y estoy sobre su espalda. Me tiene cargada, sujetándome de los muslos y la parte baja de mi trasero. Sí, tal como en las telenovelas el galán carga a la débil o enferma o ebria protagonista.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve al ascensor… así? – bromea mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Abro enormemente los ojos. Cualquier atisbo de sueño desaparece de mi cuerpo:

– ¡Viktor, bájame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Viktor! – pataleo en vano. Él está ya en la puerta, y toma la manija. La abre.

– ¡VIKTOOOOOOOOR! – En vano grito y tiro de sus cabellos, porque él ágilmente me conduce corriendo por todo el pasillo hacia el ascensor, que se encuentra al otro extremo. Algunas personas, que se encuentran conversando, o salen o entran a sus respectivas habitaciones, nos miran con curiosidad y diversión. Porque además, estoy descalza.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor, al fin me baja.

– Ouch, eso dolió – se lleva una mano a sus cabellos después de marcar el piso número 7. Creo que he tirado demasiado fuerte.

– _I'm sorry, but you started it!_ * – tuerzo la boca en señal de disgusto. – Ni siquiera traje mis pantuflas – golpeo el piso con las plantas de mis pies, desnudas y seguramente ya sucias.

 **(** * **¡Lo siento, pero tú empezaste!)**

– No importa, luego te bañas. Pero al menos ya estás aquí – él me guiña un ojo, todavía frotándose el cuero cabelludo.

Supongo que en algo tiene razón.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – esta vez me empiezo a preocupar. No fue mi intención lastimarlo. ¿Y si está sangrando…?

– No, olvídalo – me sonríe para evitar hacerme sentir mal. – ¡¿Viste la cara de los demás huéspedes mientras te cargaba?! Hahahahaha – suelta una risa despreocupada. Típico de Viktor: hacer cada locura, cada tontería. Y divertirse de lo lindo después de que las hace.

– Eres un idiota – refunfuño bajito, haciendo un pucherito.

– Sí, puede ser. Pero soy TU idiota – se cruza de brazos, muy seguro de sus palabras.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita. Me pego a él y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Sé que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero él rodea luego mi espalda con sus brazos.

– Te quiero mucho – le digo bajito, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

– Te amo – me da un besito en la cabeza.

Abrazados, llegamos al sétimo piso.

 **.**

Cuando llegamos a la habitación 705, tenemos que hacer un pare y tomar aire antes de abrir la puerta.

– ¿Y si sigue en el baño?

– Llamas a la policía. Entraré yo primero – me dice Viktor entregándome su móvil. Coloca la llave y la gira. La puerta se abre.

De día no luce nada espeluznante. La habitación se encuentra tal como la dejamos hace un par de horas: ropa por todos lados, los muebles desordenados, las sábanas de la cama arrugadas…

Y las puertas del balcón están cerradas.

Una fina gota de sudor amenaza con resbalarse de mi frente.

– El solo entrar a este lugar me da náuseas – él hace un gesto gracioso observando a su alrededor, pero denoto preocupación él. Preocupación que también comparto. Porque, de hecho, dejamos abierto el balcón.

Mientras él se detiene en el baño para decirme luego que no hay nadie, me dirijo a la cama y… me detengo en seco.

Un leve escalofrío recorre mi espalda, como si una helada mano rozara mi cálida piel, haciendo presión con cada una de las yemas de sus gélidos dedos. Y ahora sí la gota de sudor cae sobre mi rostro.

Y es que en el suelo, frente a la cama, se encuentra todo nuestro calzado: zapatos, zapatillas, e incluso mis patines. TODO. Los han colocado en una hilera, cada par al lado del otro. Inclusive han sacado de la maleta un par de ballerinas que traje por si acaso.

– Hasta los han clasificado… – Viktor susurra ya a mi lado.

Me fijo entonces en un detalle, al que se refiere: han colocado un par mío, uno de Viktor. Así, en el extremo más cercano tengo mis zapatillas Converse azul marino, seguidas de un par de zapatos negros de vestir de Viktor. Junto a éstos se encuentran mi par de botas negras, y al lado de éstas unas zapatillas casuales de él. Para variar, hasta mis dos pares de patines negro y blanco han sido colocados en la fila.

– Pareciera como si alguien hubiera estado jugando aquí anoche.

– Sí, aparte de nosotros claro – Viktor suelta una risa de lado y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo de "Samara". Pero al menos su comentario logra romper la tensión y los nervios por lo que estamos presenciando.

Decidimos no darle tantas vueltas y concentrarnos en el motivo por el cual nos encontramos en Moscú: la Copa Rostelecom.

Elegimos la ropa a vestir y nos dirigimos sin más de vuelta al primer piso.

Nos bañamos y vestimos para ir a la práctica en la pista de la Federación Rusa. Pero antes pasamos a desayunar.

En la cafetería del hotel no hay rastro de los demás patinadores y entrenadores: a estas horas todos deben haber ido ya a practicar. Y Minami, al hospital a hacerse sus análisis.

El recuerdo de lo que sucedió con mi compañero de equipo me deja preocupada otra vez. ¿Qué le pasó a ese chiquillo? ¿Por qué tuvo de repente un colapso? ¿Hizo algún sobreesfuerzo? Espero no sea nada grave. Él apenas es un adolescente; tiene mucho por recorrer.

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada. El mesero se nos acerca y hacemos nuestro pedido.

 **.**

Viktor se ha colocado una chaqueta de cuero negro, blue jeans, zapatillas negras casuales y unos lentes de sol también oscuros. Lleva colgado del cuello su distintivo de coach.

Yo he optado por leggins oscuros, zapatillas y una camiseta turquesa de la selección japonesa. Llevo el cabello como normalmente suelo usarlo: en una coleta alta.

Definitivamente nos vemos como un entrenador y su pupila. Y es que la imagen de Viktor siempre llama la atención. Como cuando llegamos a recepción y todas las personas se le quedan mirando. Cuchichean entre ellas.

Él saluda a algunas con una sonrisa, y se dirige a mí tomándome de la mano:

– ¿Vamos?

…

La pista de patinaje de la Federación Rusa es enorme. Los palcos y tribunas también son muy espaciosos y…

Sobre el hielo solamente se encuentran practicando la canadiense Isabella Yang y su novio Jean Jacques Leroy, guiados por los entrenadores de ambos, que también son los padres de Leroy. Es tarde, 12:15 P.M, así que es más que seguro que los demás patinadores ya se han retirado. Sin embargo, los de la Federación todavía se encuentran aquí para supervisar mi entrenamiento.

Isabella Yang, canadiense de ascendencia china, es la favorita a obtener el oro en la Copa Rostelecom. El año pasado, en el Grand Prix de Sochi, obtuvo la plata, quedando detrás de Christine Giacometti. Si su presentación de ese entonces fue espectacular, supongo que este año ha preparado algo mucho mejor. ¡Incluso ha subido a sus redes sociales un video de sus entrenamientos, en el que logra clavar cinco _quads_ …! Aunque parece que lo hiciera para presumir. No estoy segura, tal vez la esté malinterpretando. Pero siempre me ha dado esa impresión.

Jean Leroy, más conocido como "JJ", también es patinador artístico y compite en la categoría senior masculina. Se encuentra entre los favoritos a la medalla de oro de la Copa y del Grand Prix en general. El año pasado obtuvo el bronce, detrás de Viktor y Javier Hernández. Estoy segura que, ahora que Viktor se ha tomado un descanso, aprovechará la oportunidad para ascender. Mi hermana, atenta a las redes sociales, me ha comentado que hace poco JJ posteó en twitter que, haciendo alusión a su apellido francés, era el nuevo "rey" del patinaje.

Al vernos llegar, Isabella y JJ se acercan a nosotros. No. Se acercan a Viktor. Porque pasan olímpicamente de mí para conversar con él. Incluso me parece sentir un leve empujoncito de parte de Isabella, como haciéndome a un lado.

– Así que en verdad te retiraste – suelta JJ – Qué desperdicio.

– No me arrepiento de mi decisión – Viktor le responde con total seguridad.

– Pero… – Isabella interviene.

– Estoy bien. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que entrenar a mi pupila – Viktor camina hacia donde estoy y rodea mi hombro con un brazo, incluyéndome en la conversación.

– Entonces sí fue por eso – JJ sonríe, y entonces recién puedo sentir que la tensión se desvanece. – Felicidades, hacen muy buena pareja – nos guiña un ojo.

– Igualmente ustedes – Viktor se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

– Jean Jacques Leroy… ¡pero puedes llamarme JJ, The King! – me extiende cordialmente la mano.

¿Ehhhh? ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿En verdad le gusta ese apodo tan ridíc…?

Le estrecho la mano como saludo.

– Yuri Katsuki…

– Lo sé. Hemos visto tu presentación en China.

Isabella no comenta nada, pero me mira como analizándome. No somos amigas ni nada por el estilo; ni siquiera la he tratado antes. Pero nos conocemos de anteriores competencias.

Ella inmediatamente rodea a JJ por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí… y parece amenazarme con la mirada. Y torcerme la boca en un gesto despectivo.

¡¿Qué le pasa?!

– Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Nos vemos más tarde, Nikiforov – JJ levanta una mano en señal de despedida e Isabella camina junto a él. Abandonan la pista.

Nos dedicamos a entrenar por casi dos horas. A pesar de la tensión, los nervios y el miedo experimentado en la madrugada, consigo clavar mis saltos.

…

– _Born, born, born to make history! Tuuuuuruuuuuruuu…_ – Viktor tararea mientras regresamos tomados de la mano al hotel. – Amor… ¡¿qué te parece si después de la Copa Rostelecom hacemos escala en San Petersburgo?! Para que conozcas la ciudad en la que he vivido hasta hace poco – me mira expectante.

¿Ehhhh? ¿Y eso?

– Ummm… Bueno… – le sonrío ligeramente.

Viktor abre enormemente los ojos. No cabe en sí de la emoción:

– ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO YURI! – me toma por sorpresa sujetándome de la cintura. Me levanta en el aire y me da una vuelta. Como si estuviéramos patinando en parejas.

– Viktor… – me sonrojo cuando me baja y me suelta. Es que estamos frente al elegante portón del hotel, y algunas personas se nos han quedado viendo. A él no le dan vergüenza las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero para mí aún es un poco… raro. La gente debe pensar que somos de esas parejitas melosas, que no tienen reparos en gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Viktor estaría encantadísimo de gritarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro de tan solo imaginármelo con un micrófono y unos enormes parlantes, en medio de la plaza principal de Moscú.

– Tienes que ver la Catedral de San Isaac, la iglesia del Salvador, el Museo del Hermitage… – me toma de las manos. – ¡Ah, sí! Y también podemos pasear en bote. Las aguas del Nevá son muy agitadas… tal vez sea mejor sólo recorrer el canal Griboyédova – habla como si fuera todo un guía turístico. – ¡Y hay que mandar hacer matrioshkas con diseños de nosotros! Ummmm, aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi departamento debe estar lleno de polvo… Más tarde llamo a la señora Ulianov para que haga limpieza…

Viktor irradia energía y alegría a borbotones. Me gusta verlo así, siendo él mismo. Y es que él puede ser serio, maduro, infantil, divertido, alegre, el entrenador modelo, sexy…

Me ruborizo al pensar esto último. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Viktor es muy guapo.

En recepción del hotel, nos encontramos a Minami. Acaba de regresar de hacerse un montón de análisis en el hospital. Lo han retenido toda la mañana. Su entrenadora conversa con otras personas de la Federación y el dependiente del hotel.

– Minami-kun – nos acercamos al sofá donde se encuentra sentado revisando su móvil.

– Katsuki-san… Nikiforov-san – nos mira muy sorprendido. Parece ruborizarse un poco.

– ¿Ya estás mejor, cierto? – regresa mi preocupación; no es normal en un adolescente sufrir aquella clase de desmayos.

– Estuvo anoche allí, ¿verdad? – se le nota muy avergonzado. Debe ser consciente de que fue encontrado en la tina, que se armó todo un alboroto en el sétimo piso y que prácticamente todo el personal del hotel tuvo que pasar una mala noche. Ni que decir de los patinadores que también acudimos. Pero no nos arrepentimos de nada; al menos yo, y estoy segura de que Viktor tampoco.

– Sí. Todos nos preocupamos por ti – intento no incomodarlo más de lo que ya está, pero a la vez hacerle saber que nos importa su salud.

– Me lo imaginaba. Gracias – me sonríe débilmente.

– Debes cuidarte mejor. Seguramente estuviste sobre esforzándote los días previos y…

– ¡De nada me sirvió! ¡No me dejan competir! – estruja entre sus manos su móvil. Su rostro se tensa, y puedo notar la tristeza y frustración que siente en estos momentos. Ha puesto empeño y dedicación en sus programas, tanto como yo he hecho. No se me hace justo, pero dicen que por algo suceden las cosas…

– ¡No es justo…! – ahora sí una fina lágrima rueda por su mejilla derecha. – ¡Todo mi esfuerzo… ¿en vano?! – me mira con el rostro sonrojado, congestionado. Estoy segura de que se está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Estoy segura porque el año pasado yo las andaba conteniendo todo el tiempo.

– Pero primero es tu salud…

– Mi salud no tiene nada que ver – se seca una lágrima y baja la voz. Hace una seña para que nos sentemos en el sofá, junto a él. Lo hacemos, y aunque Viktor no entiende ni media palabra de lo que estamos conversando, por los cambios de tono de voz en Minami, debe comprender que se trata de algo confidencial.

– Ehhhhhh… – Minami inhala y exhala lentamente. – S-sé que va a sonar raro, pero le juro que no estoy inventando nada – se vuelve a ruborizar. Pero al menos ahora está hablando más que la última vez que nos vimos.

– Te creo. Puedes decirme con total confianza.

Parece pensarlo.

– Bien. Verá… anoche, mi-mientras me daba un baño… – me parece que duda en continuar su relato. Sus dedos juegan con la pantalla táctil de su móvil, dibujando incorrectamente el patrón de bloqueo, hasta que su teléfono se bloquea por treinta segundos. Baja la mirada, y finalmente completa tartamudeando: –… había a-alguien allí.

 _¿Uh? ¿Y ese cambio repentino? ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo?_

– ¿Ah?

– Sí. Ehhhh…. y-yo había cerrado con pestillo la puerta del baño, pero de repente, mientras me bañaba, vi tras la cortina de la bañera… la si-silueta de una mu- mujer… – tiembla al decirme esto último.

Y yo tiemblo con él. Porque estoy empezando a recordar lo sucedido en la madrugada. No no no no no no noooo…

 _¿Y si se trata de "lo mismo"?_

– Continúa – le pido lo más calmadamente posible a Minami. Sé que tal vez no quiere recordar, pero necesito cerciorarme de que se trata de "lo mismo". Intento ocultar mi nerviosismo lo mejor que puedo; pero sé que Viktor, que me conoce muy bien, ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo anda mal.

– Y me-me asusté mucho. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Ritsuko-san, pero re-recordé que había cerrado la puerta del baño. Además, Ritsuko-san nunca entraría. Y la silueta de mujer parecía vestir de blanco – cada vez baja más la voz. Tiene la mirada en el piso.

Yo solo trago en seco. Porque anoche vi cómo el hombre del hacha rompía de un golpe la cerradura del baño. En cuanto a la silueta de mujer…

– Y e-entonces… – Minami toma aire antes de continuar – me vino sangre por la nariz. Un derrame extraño, de un momento a otro. Ehhhh… lu-luego vi todo negro. Y cuando desperté… estaba en la cama, con el doctor examinándome… – una lágrima vuelve a caer a la altura de su mejilla.

Instintivamente, tomo la mano de Viktor y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Aprieto con fuerza. Estoy temblando.

Él me mira seriamente. Estoy segura de que entiende la situación.

– Vamos a hacer nuestras maletas. No voy a permitir que te quedes ni un minuto más en este lugar.

Asiento, y me despido de Minami:

– Escucha: te creo, Minami-kun. Te creemos. Digamos que… hemos pasado por algo similar – él abre enormemente los ojos tras oír esto. Parece que va a replicar algo, pero no lo dejo. No quiero que se involucre más en esto. Cambio hábilmente de tema: – No te preocupes, ya veremos que podemos hacer respecto a tu participación. ¿Quieres patinar, verdad? – le sonrío lo mejor que puedo. – ¿Por cierto… me irías a animar a la competencia senior?

– ¡Po-por supuesto, Katsuki-san! – su rostro se alegra por un momento. Solo por un momento. Porque luego añade con pesar: – Esta misma noche, luego del programa corto, regresaré a Japón.

…

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Yuri me ha platicado sobre la conversación que tuvo con Minami. No consigo asimilar del todo lo que le contó el muchacho. Porque entonces no estamos locos. O no nos equivocamos. Si no es así, eso quiere decir que en la madrugada en verdad hubo alguien. O tal vez algo.

No puedo evitar traer a mente la historia que contó ayer Sala Crispino durante la cena. Ciertamente no le presté mucha atención, pero recuerdo que lo principal versaba sobre una mujer que asesinó a sangre fría a toda su familia. Su nombre era… ¿Antonina? ¿Amelia? ¿Anastasia?

Dejando de lado eso… ¿acaso habrá alguien que quiera hacernos daño? Porque de haber atacado aquella mujer también a Minami, eso significaría que Yuri y yo no fuimos el único objetivo. ¿O sí? ¿Y si se equivocaron con Minami al buscarnos a nosotros? ¿O a mí? No, nunca he tenido enemigos. ¿Habrá gente que me odie?

Trato de no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Estamos a unas horas del programa corto.

 **.**

– ¿A dónde iremos?

– Ya verás. Te gustará – le guiño un ojo y le doy una palmadita en la cabeza. Pero, de hecho, estoy algo tenso.

…

 _ **En ese mismo instante, en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo…**_

– Estaremos por allí a eso de las cinco – sentada en una banca de la sala de espera, Mila Babicheva miraba ansiosa en la pantalla la lista de vuelos y sus respectivos horarios. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia los servicios, para no ser oída. – Ya me separé de los tortolitos.

– Hahahaha, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos – Sala Crispino, en su habitación del Star Hotel, desempacaba su traje del programa corto.

– No, no quieres. ¡Y lo peor es que tendré que aguantarlos todo lo que dura el vuelo! Aunque Tatiana no es tan melosa, pero Georgi…

– Lo sé, lo sé. Ya puedo verlo diciéndole: "Contigo volaría hasta las estrellas, ¡oh, bella Tatiana!" Y luego el amor esto, el amor lo otro…

– Hahahaha, lo imitas a la perfección – la pelirroja arrastraba su maleta de regreso a la sala de espera. – Nuestro vuelo ya va a salir, te aviso cuando llegamos.

–Vale. Más bien, vayan preparándose mentalmente para la regañada que les darán Yakov y Lilia.

– Ni me lo recuerdes. Bueno, estamos en contacto. Bye.

– Bye.

Mila colgó y se sentó en una banca de la sala de espera; una fila delante de la pareja rusa. Georgi tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de Tatiana, una joven estudiante de arquitectura de veintiún años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

– Bueno, Georgi, ¿qué prefieres para tu vuelo? ¿Una de Bach o algo de Chopin? Tengo bastantes piezas en mi repertorio – le dijo la pelirroja con ironía.

Tatiana soltó una risilla, y Georgi le siguió el juego:

– _Piano Concerto N°1_ de Bach estaría bien. ¡Oh! Pero no veo que hayas traído tu violín… – alzó una ceja, mirando a todos lados, divertido. Disfrutaba sacar de sus casillas a su joven compañera de pista. – Creo que estaremos bien con la música de tu programa libre. Ésa de Tchaikovsky.

Mila solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco. No le quedaba de otra. Durante el viaje tendría que escuchar todas las cursilerías de Georgi, y hacer mal tercio.

Extrajo sus audífonos del bolsillo de su chaqueta jean y se los colocó. Los conectó a su teléfono móvil. Algo de música no estaba mal después de todo.

…

 _ **Minutos más tarde, en una zona exclusiva del centro de Moscú…**_

El taxi aparcó frente a la grande y amplia casa de tres pisos. "Qué lujosa" pensó Yuri mientras Viktor le ayudaba con su maleta. El elegante diseño del enrejado negro, las blancas paredes adornadas por pequeños tejados en los balcones, ventanas relucientes con cortinas de seda y marcos de madera pulida, un hermoso jardín con un frondoso árbol y arbustos de rosas, azucenas y gladiolos blancos… Flores de primera. Muy bien cuidadas.

Viktor extrajo una llave su bolsillo, y abrió la cerradura del enrejado. Un camino de piedra labrada marrón les dio la bienvenida, rodeado a ambos lados del bello jardín. Ni bien llegaron a un elegante portón tallado en caoba, Viktor sacó de su billetera una tarjeta check-in. Yuri, a su lado, se percató del sistema de seguridad instalado junto a la pared. "¿Y eso?" pensó sorprendida al ver a su novio pasar la tarjeta como si nada. El portón se abrió automáticamente.

"¡Está vez sí que se pasó!" Yuri no cabía en sí. ¡Dios, rentar una casa como aquélla! El solo pasar una noche allí… debía ser muy, muy costoso. Ya sabía que Viktor no escatimaba en gastos, pero…

Pero de todas maneras, el estar en un lugar así… para ella era como un sueño. Sí, por primera vez en su vida se sentía la princesa de un cuento. Por un momento le dieron ganas de patinar por toda la amplia sala que los recibía con muebles aterciopelados de color granate, bellas pinturas al óleo que por nada del mundo se comparaban con las que ella pintaba en la universidad; un imponente piano incitándoles a ser tocado, al fondo frente a una ventana con lunas y cortinas impecables; las escaleras a ambos lados, invitándoles a explorar la segunda y tercera planta… Sí, aquello bien podría ser su castillo de cuento de hadas. Y ella sería la princesa del hielo. Hasta le dieron ganas de patinar _Let It Go._

– " _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore? Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door…"_ – tarareó bajito, recorriendo con la mirada las blanquísimas paredes de la estancia.

– ¿Uh? – Viktor la miraba divertido. Era obvio, por la expresión en su rostro, que ella no se lo esperaba. Estaba… ¿fascinada? Sí, eso era lo que él podía leer en sus bellos ojos café, tras los cristales de sus anteojos. Y Viktor amaba cada uno de los gestos, cada una de las expresiones de Yuri. En general, amaba todo de ella.

– Nada – ella seguía embobada admirando cada rincón de la sala de estar. Caminó hacia los muebles, y no pudo evitar dar una graciosa vueltita, todavía cantando en un susurro: – _"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be…"_

– " _CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET THEM KNOOOOWW. WELL, NOW THEY KNOOOOOOWWW!"_ – Viktor completó la canción, desafinando en la última nota.

– Oye…

– Hahahahahahaha –él rió despreocupadamente. – Hubo un tiempo en el que Mila nos tenía hasta el cuello con esa canción. Hasta pensó patinarla conmigo o con Georgi. Lo echamos a la suerte, y Geogi tuvo que disfrazarse de leñador para una presentación de gala.

– Pero este año creo que se presentó en el programa libre con un traje de un cuento…

– ¡DE ELSA DE FROZEN! – Viktor se carcajeó al recordar el atuendo de su ex compañero de pista, quien no había logrado clasificar al Grand Prix.

– Y el año pasado tú te presentaste en _Stay Close_ , con tu saco ROSA – Yuri hizo énfasis en la última palabra. – Digno del príncipe AZUL del cuento de hadas, ¿eh? – alzó una ceja, conteniendo la risa.

– ¡Oye, yo escogí la música e hice la coreografía, no el vestuario…! – hizo un puchero. Luego, el tono de su voz cambió radicalmente, a uno seductor: – Además… ¿no me veía apuesto? ¿Sexy? – caminó lentamente hacia su novia hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes de la sala. Llevó una mano al rostro de ésta, acariciando su labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar. Ella dio un imperceptible respingo, pero no se dejó intimidar. Presionando su dedo índice en el entrecejo de Viktor, le susurró coquetamente:

– Un poco de modestia no te vendría mal, Nikiforov – deshizo el agarre y caminó hacia el piano, desatando de un tirón su cabello y derrochando sensualidad a su paso. – Los galones dorados no combinaban con tu saco rosa.

Viktor abrió enormemente los ojos, y de un momento a otro se vio horrorizado:

– ¡¿ENTONCES ME VI RIDÍCULO?! ¡¿FUE UNA MALA COMBINACIÓN?!

Yuri no pudo seguir más con su perfecta actuación… y estalló en risas.

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESTOY BROMEANDO, ESTOY BROMEANDOOO… Hahahaha… – de tanto reír le faltaba el aire. – De hecho, me gustó. Si no, no lo tendría en mi móvil, ¿no crees? – agitó en el aire su iPhone, con el protector de diseño del traje del programa libre de Viktor.

– Juegas con mis sentimientos. Eres malvada… – él hizo un gestito de llanto.

– Bueno, bueno. Lo siento… – Yuri se acercó hasta él, que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a un sofá carmesí. – ¿Pero qué tal mi actuación? ¿Lo hice bien?

– Uhmmm… creo que te será muy fácil entrar en personaje – Viktor la atrajo hacia sí, sujetando su cintura con sus manos. – Ya quiero verte en modo Eros otra vez.

– No seas impaciente… – ella rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo en un largo y profundo beso.

 **.**

– Por cierto… ¿dónde dormiremos?

Viktor cargaba las maletas hacia la segunda planta, con Yuri ascendiendo las escaleras delante de él. A ella, la idea de dormir junto a Viktor ya no la incomodaba. Todo lo contrario: se le hacía muy reconfortante el despertar y ver la cálida sonrisa de la persona que tanto amaba.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, se encontraron frente a un pasillo… con varias puertas. Todas talladas en madera fina.

– _Sugoi…_ – Yuri soltó en japonés, sujetando su maleta. Viktor se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, tomó la manija… y tiró de ella. Una vistosa e impecable habitación les daba la bienvenida.

La elegante y amplia cama matrimonial hacía que la tenebrosa suite 705 del Star Hotel pareciera una habitación de hotel al paso. El delicado edredón azul marino de un bello acabado oscuro, las finas sábanas y las esponjosas y voluminosas almohadas a juego; un exquisito tocador de madera con miles de perfumes y lociones, y lo que parecían finos joyeros; un amplio clóset tallado en madera blanca; un enorme espejo con diseño vanguardista; dos sofás azul marino, adornados por una mesita de centro transparente; llamativas acuarelas surrealistas colgando de las níveas paredes… Todo tan elegante, de lujo… Único. Definitivamente los dependientes tenían un gusto muy refinado para decorar.

Y por supuesto, todo encajaba con los retoques tecnológicos que se le habían dado al dormitorio: un enorme televisor de última generación, aire acondicionado, una computadora desktop en un escritorio también elegante en un rincón de la habitación… Al fondo, Yuri divisó una puerta blanca, fácilmente camuflada por las blancas paredes. _"El baño"_ pensó, y no pudo evitar compararlo con el baño de la habitación 705 del Star Hotel. En el baño del hotel habían visto… a esa cosa.

Y la realidad volvió a ella. Y derrumbó su castillo de cuento de hadas. _"Well go get your shovel. And we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle…"_ el estribillo de la vieja canción de Paramore resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. Irónico.

Porque no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la habitación, desempacando nuestras maletas. Después de almorzar, y tras contactar a unos conocidos de la ciudad, conseguí instalarnos en la casa del centro de la ciudad, aunque no muy cerca de la pista donde se llevará a cabo el evento. No es precisamente una mansión de siete o diez pisos, pero para nosotros es mucho mejor que la lujosa habitación del Star Hotel. Creo que cualquier lugar sería mucho más acogedor que aquel tétrico dormitorio. Y tampoco es como si quisiéramos saber de mansiones.

Yuri no quería dejar solo al pequeño Minami. Le dije que no se preocupara, que lo que haya sido no volvería a atacarlo. Sería muy tonto que volviera a hacerlo después de todo el escándalo de anoche. Igual Minami está rodeado de sus entrenadores, coreógrafos y personal de salud. No lo dejan en ningún momento, y es normal. Está en observación; tienen que cuidar su salud. Por lo que resta del día.

Y aunque conseguí hablar con gente de la Federación Rusa, e incluso con el médico encargado para que lo dejen participar, sus entrenadores japoneses se rehusaron. _"No vamos a arriesgar la salud de Kenjiro"_ fue todo lo que me respondieron, en su idioma natal por supuesto. Vaya, creí que podría convencerlos, pero me doy cuenta de que los japoneses son muy tercos. Como una personita que conozco muy bien.

Bueno, al menos lo hemos intentado. Como le dije a Yuri, tal vez sea lo mejor. En Japón estará más seguro.

– Me siento mal por Minami – ella resopla acomodando una camiseta turquesa.

– Lo intentamos. Sabes, por algo suceden las cosas…

– ¡Pero él se ha esforzado…! Si al menos lo dejaran patinar un poco… no sé, aunque sea un minuto…

– Sabes que no se puede hacer eso – le digo con sinceridad. – Claro que de todas maneras me contactaría con los de la Federación Rusa, pero ellos no son el problema – la miro fijamente, sentado al borde la cama.

– Ya lo sé. Son los de mi selección los tercos – frunce el ceño, estrujando la camiseta en sus manos. Preocupada, triste, exasperada, decepcionada…

– Vamos, cambia esos ánimos… – me pongo de pie y le rodeo la espalda con un brazo.

– Hmmmm…

– Yuri…

– Bueno, vale.

 **.**

– ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿De qué te ríes? – Yuri me saca de mi ensimismamiento haciendo una mueca graciosa mientras desempaca su traje de Eros. De momento lleva puestos unos jeans y una larga camiseta celeste.

– Hmmm… – llevo una mano a mi sien haciéndome el pensativo. – ¿Será… porque dentro de poco veré en primicia a la patinadora Katsuki en su atuendo de su programa corto? – alzo una ceja.

– ¡La espera terminó! – ella extiende su vestuario frente a su cuerpo, mostrándomelo. Lo deja en un colgador del clóset para después soltar una risilla nerviosa: – Pensar que la competencia me da más miedo que lo de esta madrugada…

– Tampoco es para tanto. Igual siempre puedes seducir al jurado. Pero en cambio a los espectros, psicópatas o lo que haya sido esa cosa…

– Era mujer… – pone los ojos en blanco y luego suelta una carcajada, más relajada: – ¿Qué, querías que la sedujera también?

– A lo mejor con eso nos dejaba en paz – ahora soy yo quien ríe.

– Estás loco, Nikiforov.

– Loco por ti – me le acerco y rodeo su fina cintura con mis brazos. Ella se sorprende pero al instante corresponde al abrazo.

– Qué cosas dices… – recuesta su cabeza en mi entre cuello, y permanecemos un ratito así.

– Es la verdad – acaricio sus suaves cabellos. – Te amo con todo mi ser. Con cada parte de mi alma. ¿Sabes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; lo mejor que me está pasando. Grábate bien eso. Aquí – me separo un poco de ella y presiono con la punta de mi índice su sien. – Y aquí – llevo también mi índice a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. – Como le dije a JJ, el haberme vuelto tu entrenador ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado alguna vez – le doy un besito en la cabeza, estrechándola entre mis brazos. – Escucha: hoy vas a demostrarle a toda Rusia que estos meses de arduo entrenamiento no han sido en vano. Hoy vas a darles a conocer a todos que existe una patinadora japonesa llamada Yuri Katsuki, que es bellísima en todos los sentidos, que crea música con su cuerpo, que es capaz de cumplir todos sus sueños si se lo propone, que pone su alma en lo que más ama, que…

– Gracias – ella me interrumpe susurrando bajito. Me separo lentamente, y tomo entre mis manos sus tersas y sonrojadas mejillas. Tiene los ojos brillosos. Continúa: – No tienes que añadir nada más. Para mí es suficiente con que estés a mi lado. Gracias por todo, Viktor. Gracias por apoyarme, por estar siempre ahí para mí, incluso con lo de esta madrugada. Gracias por intentar ayudar a Minami. Gracias por motivarme a seguir adelante. Gracias… – una fina lágrima cae por su mejilla derecha. Con mi pulgar la seco delicadamente.

– Ya te lo dije, te amo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Yuri. Eso no lo dudes – pego mi frente a la suya para luego acercarme y juntar mis labios con los suyos. Ella inmediatamente me corresponde, y puedo sentir su amor en todo su esplendor. Puedo sentirlo en su respiración, en el dulce sabor de sus besos, en el rítmico movimiento de sus labios. La amo. Y ella me ama también.

 **.**

No sé qué pasa luego, pero de un momento a otro estoy aprisionando a Yuri contra la blanca pared. Seguimos besándonos, cada vez con mayor intensidad, demandando una mayor necesidad de contacto de nuestras bocas. La lengua de Yuri juega traviesa con la mía, que no se piensa dar por vencido y lucha por llevar las riendas de la ya de por sí desenfrenada situación.

– Vi-viktor… – ella jadea contra mi boca. Su voz pronunciando mi nombre de esa forma tan ronca, es simplemente… excitante. Le quito los anteojos y los coloco sobre la mesita de noche que tengo a la mano. Continúo besándola con mucha más pasión, exigiendo mayor intensidad en cada beso. Su cálido cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos recorriendo descontroladamente mis cabellos, tirando ágilmente de ellos; mis dedos bajo su camiseta, sujetando con firmeza su estrecha cintura, haciendo contacto con la suave piel…

Me separo de su boca y me dirijo a su blanquísimo cuello. El aroma de su perfume de vainilla se impregna en todo mi ser, llevándome a lugares a los que nunca había imaginado. Deposito beso tras beso allí, sobre la suave y tersa piel. Con la punta de mi lengua recorro un pequeño tramo, dejando un húmedo camino a mi paso. Mis dedos bajo la camiseta acarician en círculos su cintura y parte de su abdomen, y puedo notar que ella lo está disfrutando por la expresión en su rostro: tiene los ojos cerrados y un fuerte rubor se ha apoderado de sus mejillas, nariz y orejas.

Cuando subo mi mano un poco más y palpo parte de su sujetador, Yuri da un respingo sobre mi cuello. No me detengo y acuno en mi mano, con delicadeza, uno de sus pechos. Me atrevo un poco más… y lo acaricio sobre la tela del sujetador. Primero suavemente, luego con mayor agilidad. Ante esta nueva clase de contacto, Yuri suelta un leve gemido. Y otro. Y otro. Y yo sigo masajeando en círculos, con mucha más agilidad, su otro pecho. De un largo beso logro callar parte de los excitantes sonidos que salen de su boca. Me gustaría escucharlos un poco más, pero…

– ¡VIKTOR…! – Yuri se separa de mí jadeando y me detiene. Saco mi mano de debajo de su camiseta. Estoy agitado. Con el corazón latiendo a mil. No solo por lo excitado que me encuentro, sino también por la vergüenza que en estos momentos me carcome.

Mierda. Volví a hacerlo. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas.

– ¡YURI, PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR! YO… – me desespero tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que me mire a la cara. Una enorme sensación de culpa me invade y me carcome por dentro. – Está bien, está bien… ¡SOY UN MISERABLE; SOY DE LO PEOR! Puedes reprochármelo más tarde, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, si gustas abofetearme… – me sorprendo de mis propias palabras. – ¡PERO ESCÚCHAME! No quiero que esto afecte o arruine tu programa de hoy…

– NO – ella suelta con seguridad por un momento. Pero luego me desvía la mirada. – N-no tengo nada que pe-perdonarte… – tartamudea. Tiene el rostro muy ruborizado, debido a lo que hemos estado haciendo.

–…

 _¿Eh? Un momento… ¿Acaso no está… enfadada?_

– ¿Amor…? – suelto nerviosamente, pero sin apartar la mirada. Una gota de sudor resbala de mi frente; extraño porque estamos casi en invierno.

Yuri no me responde. Fija la mirada a un punto en el vacío. Trago en seco.

– Verás, sé que una disculpa no es suficien…

– Bésame – me pide ella susurrando bajito, mirándome por fin a los ojos. Tiene el sonrojo más sonrojado que le he visto alguna vez. La expresión en su rostro luce tan adorable que yo…

– Bésame, Viktor. No te detengas – vuelve a insistir, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, abro enormemente los ojos. Porque descubro el verdadero significado que encierran sus palabras.

 _¿Ella…?_

– ¿Mi amor, estás… segura? – no logro salir de mi asombro. Y es que no consigo asimilarlo del todo. ¿En verdad quiere… hacerlo? ¿Quiere… continuar? ¿No es muy pronto para ella? ¿No está asustada? ¿No me odia?

– Sí – ella suelta bajito. Y luego me desvía la mirada. – ¡No me mires así…! – noto cómo se avergüenza y tiembla frente a mis ojos. Pero va en serio.

Definitivamente es la persona más impredecible que alguna vez he conocido.

– Pero Yuri… – apenas consigo articular – ¿de verdad estás segura? No quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato. Te amo, y no quiero que hagamos algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir…

– Eso no pasará – me vuelve a mirar a los ojos. – Está bien; dudé por un momento, pero… – se detiene unos segundos para agregar ruborizada hasta las orejas: – Estoy lista. Quiero que sea contigo. Contigo y con nadie más. Te amo, Viktor. Te amo.

Puedo percibir toda la sinceridad del mundo en sus palabras. Y simplemente enmudezco. Es la segunda vez que me dice directamente "te amo". Pero la emoción es la misma de la primera, durante aquel Tanabata.

Lentamente asiento, comprendiendo del todo lo que quiere decirme.

– Bien… Si hay algo que te incomoda, házmelo saber – acaricio suavemente su mejilla. – Yo te amo más, Yuri Katsuki.

Listo. No hay marcha atrás.

Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez consumidos por una desenfrenada pasión que se desborda ante cada contacto de nuestras lenguas. Y es que la amo tanto que cada beso suyo es embriagante; es como un elíxir indispensable para mantenerme vivo. Sí, Yuri va a ser mía. Y yo voy a ser de ella. Vamos a compartir un momento especial, único, que quedará grabado para siempre en nuestras memorias, y que nada ni nadie podrá borrar jamás. Vamos a ser una sola persona, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. Vamos a amarnos hasta agotar el último grado de nuestras fuerzas.

Dirijo mi boca hacia su cuello, y deposito muchos besos a la vez que saboreo su suave y delicada piel. Ella emite suaves suspiros, disfrutando de cada caricia que le proporciono. Nuevamente la aprisiono contra la pared, y una vez más introduzco mi mano bajo su camiseta celeste, tanteando su fina cintura y firme abdomen, rozando y acariciando su tersa piel.

Mi boca continúa desplazándose por su cuello y clavícula, para luego subir y tomar entre mis labios uno de los lóbulos de su oreja. Ella da un respingo, y su espalda se arquea contra la pared. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y una ruborizada expresión que desborda sensualidad allí por donde la veas. Emite un sonoro gemido cuando mis manos reanudan su juego con sus suaves y bondadosos pechos.

– Vi-Viktor… ahhhh – tira suavemente de mis cabellos cuando tengo una de mis manos en su pecho y los labios jugando con el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, humedeciendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso.

Entonces ella, aún presionada contra la pared, rodea mi espalda con sus brazos y la recorre a lo largo, masajeando y acariciando sobre mi camiseta. Está nerviosa como nunca; lo sé porque yo también lo estoy. Pero eso no impide que ambos disfrutemos de las caricias que nos estamos proporcionando.

Me descubro pensando que quiero sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, no sobre la camiseta, y sin pensarlo demasiado me deshago de ésta, quitándomela por la cabeza y lanzándola a quién sabe dónde.

Yuri se ve realmente sorprendida por mi gesto. Me parece que le da un poco de vergüenza, pero yo la estrecho entre mis brazos.

– Te amo, preciosa – le susurro al oído, y vuelvo a besarla en la boca, en la nariz, en la frente, en el cuello. Ella con cierta timidez vuelve a rodear mi espalda y… ¡Oh, sí! Ahora puedo disfrutar el contacto de su piel con la mía. Luce sorprendida, y con algo de curiosidad tantea mi espalda, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mi piel. Luego usa las yemas de los dedos, masajeando suavemente de arriba a abajo. Estoy en las nubes.

Nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Nunca tener sexo había sido tan especial para mí como lo es en estos momentos. Y es que no se trata solo de tener sexo. Claro que no; esta vez es diferente. Esta vez vamos a hacer el amor. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Yuri se separa de mí y coloca una mano sobre mi pecho. Me mira, pero al instante desvía los ojos. Yo sujeto su mentón y vuelvo a besarla con total descontrol; y entonces sí, se atreve por fin a palmear mi pecho en toda su amplitud. Pasa firmemente una mano por mis pectorales, se detiene en uno de mis pezones… dudando, pero finalmente lo acaricia suavemente también, en círculos, con la yema de su pulgar. Yo continúo besando su cuello, perdiéndome en una embriagante excitación, y una vez más meto mi mano bajo su camiseta, palmeando y brindándole caricias en sus pechos.

Ella se aferra a mí con fuerza mientras deposito húmedos besos en su clavícula, recorriendo pequeños tramos de su nívea piel con mi lengua.

Me gustaría sentir su boca sobre mi piel, sus besos sobre mi torso, pecho y espalda. Me gustaría sentir su húmeda lengua recorrer lentamente mi cuello, deslizarse también por mi clavícula, rozar uno de mis pezones…

Pero sé que es su primera vez. Por ahora seré yo quien lleve las riendas de esto.

– Ahhhh… uhhmm… gime cuando muevo en círculos unos de mis dedos sobre la desnuda piel que sobresale de uno de sus pechos. Estamos palmeando la piel de nuestros torsos, conociéndolos, estudiándolos. Y nos movemos de forma desenfrenada, trastabillando en medio de la habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas embriagados en este profundo amor del cual nos hemos vuelto esclavos.

Entonces su camiseta celeste sale sobrando también, y la sujeto del borde bajo. Yuri me mira inquieta y puedo notar cierto atisbo de nervios en sus ojos, pero igual alza los brazos y me facilita el quitársela. Pero cuando se ve libre de la prenda, como un acto reflejo se lleva las manos al pecho, intentando cubrir su sujetador melón. Tiene vergüenza.

Bien, tal vez deba dejarlo allí. Si ella no quiere…

La miro a los ojos, como diciéndole _"no te preocupes; te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras"_. Y ella me devuelve la mirada, algo asustada… y lentamente deja caer uno de sus brazos… y luego el otro. Sus movimientos son algo temblorosos; todavía está nerviosa. Pero no hay problema. Yo me voy a encargar de dejar sus miedos atrás.

La atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo, y empiezo a acariciar la longitud de su espalda, tanteando y jugando con la tira elástica del sujetador, que la atraviesa. Bajo mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello, y sí, esta vez me desplazo por sus hombros, cuello bajo, pecho, dejando un fino camino de saliva con la punta de mi lengua. Ella, por su parte, se aferra a mi espalda acariciando también mi piel, moviendo en círculos las yemas de sus dedos. Suspira ante cada contacto de mi boca con su piel, disfrutando de la electrizante sensación para ambos.

Trastabillamos por la habitación muchas veces más entre cada movimiento cada vez más descontrolado, hasta que finalmente damos con la orilla de la amplia cama. La tumbo sobre el colchón, y ahora estoy encima de ella, acariciándonos como nunca antes lo hemos hecho, sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, oyendo el casi imperceptible ruido de nuestra piel al chocar…

Llevo una mano al borde de sus jeans. Sí, tengo que deshacerme de ellos también.

Primero le quito las zapatillas, de un tirón cada una, sin detenerme siquiera a desatar los cordones, Sigo con los calcetines… y asciendo hasta el botón de sus jeans, en su cintura. Es un poco difícil porque esta clase de pantalones son un tanto pegados, pero ella alza un poco las caderas y me ayuda. Se los quito.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior. _Wow_. Y es que al fin tengo frente a mis ojos sus bellas piernas. Las he visto unas pocas veces así, cuando Yuri usa pantalones cortos y shorts. Son esbeltas, largas y muy blancas. ¡Todo esto es tan…! No puedo contenerme más, y deslizo una mano por uno de sus muslos, recorriendo desde su cadera hasta casi su rodilla. Ella se estremece ante el contacto con mi piel, pero se aferra a mí y disfruta plenamente de la caricia.

Sus bragas son de color melón, a juego con su sujetador, y también tienen un fino bordado. Creo enloquecer de tan solo verlas, y me excito aún más con la idea de quitárselas de una buena vez, pero me digo que no. Todavía no.

Subo la vista y observo entonces el bordado de su sujetador. También muero por quitárselo y sentir sus pechos contra mi piel, rozarlos, estudiarlos, probarlos… Creo que puedo empezar por allí. Pero quizás sea demasiado para ella; no lo sé.

De todas maneras la alzo un poco del colchón, paso una mano debajo de su espalda, y hábilmente lo desabrocho. Las copas del sujetador se aflojan, y yo sé que solo me queda retirarlo.

Yuri da un pequeño respingo… pero no pone objeción.

Aquello es una victoria para mí. Se siente mucho mejor que ganar cualquier medalla de oro.

Me deshago del sujetador y lo tiro por ahí.

Adiós control.

 **(POV YURI)**

Es la primera vez que me encuentro desnuda de esta manera frente a un hombre. _"No es cualquier hombre. Es Viktor, mi amor"_ me corrijo mientras cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por las suaves caricias que me proporciona.

Siento su agitada respiración sobre mi pecho, y aunque en realidad me da un poco de vergüenza que me mire de esa forma… eso no impide que disfrute estas sensaciones electrizantes que recorren mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

– Ahh… uhmmm – no puedo evitar soltar al sentir la punta de su lengua sobre uno de mis pezones. Aunque también estoy un poco asustada, esto es tan… placentero.

– Vik…tor, ¿qué…? AAAHHHHHHHH… – me estremezco al sentir su boca sobre mi pezón izquierdo. Juega con su lengua para después aplicar un poco de succión. – UHMMMMMM…

De pronto, siento un bulto presionar contra mi vientre bajo. Doy un imperceptible respingo, y por un segundo pienso qué rayos… hasta que caigo en la cuenta. _"Su erección"_ me digo mientras muerdo mi labio inferior para no hacer tanto ruido. ¡La sola idea de verlo desnudo…! No, nunca he visto a un hombre totalmente desnudo antes. Bueno, sí; una vez por accidente en las aguas termales, pero de allí…

Siento un poco de temor, siento ansiedad, siento… ¿curiosidad? Sí, también. Y eso me excita aún más.

Al final ya no hago nada para silenciar los incontrolables gemidos que escapan de mi boca. Total, estamos solos en la casa; nadie va a escuchar, tal como ocurrió en el hotel. Aunque lo de esta madrugada se trató de un malentendido.

Viktor deposita besos por toda mi piel, descendiendo desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a mi vientre bajo. Su respiración me hace cosquillas, y en menos de un segundo siento su lengua allí, sobre mi sensible piel. Nunca he tenido tipo de contacto alguno en esta parte de mi cuerpo. Toma mis muslos y los separa un poco… y comienza a besar la cara interna de éstos, a acariciarlos…

Entonces las caricias se vuelven más exigentes, mucho más rápidas, más placenteras. Sigo profiriendo algunos gemidos, y jadeo ante el contacto de su boca con mi piel, cuando por fin entiendo de qué va todo.

De un momento a otro mi interior siente que algo le hace falta.

Viktor parece notarlo, porque aunque está muy agitado se detiene, y me mira por unos segundos, como pidiendo mi aprobación.

– ¿Amor…?

Yo asiento, y él se incorpora y se lleva las manos a los botones de sus jeans. Desabrocha los dos, baja la cremallera… y su erección se extiende, aunque todavía aprisionada por sus boxers negros. Lo miro por unos segundos, con la vergüenza carcomiéndome lentamente por dentro, pero supongo que mi curiosidad y excitación son mucho más fuertes.

Estoy un poco aturdida, porque ahora sí siento algo de temor. Pero también, paradójicamente… lo deseo.

Viktor vuelve a recostarse sobre mí, y asciende nuevamente hasta mi cuello, jugando con su boca otra vez. Pero sus manos las lleva ahora hasta mis caderas, acariciando mi sensible piel. ¡Oh sí; esto es tan… uhmm…! Las levanta un poco y las presiona contra las suyas, rozando nuestra sensible piel. Puedo sentir su erección contra mi vientre bajo, y luego descender hasta… ¡Oh, mi amor! Ahora la siento presionando mi sexo; apenas separados por la tela de nuestra ropa interior. Me muerdo la lengua para no hacer tanto ruido, y es que él ha iniciado un lento movimiento de nuestras caderas, arriba y abajo, a la vez que nuestros sexos se rozan, y lleva una de sus manos a mi nalga derecha. La presiona y…

Entonces se detiene en mis bragas. Tantea su textura, roza el elástico y, tomándolo entre sus dedos, tira de él. Va a quitármelas.

Recién caigo en cuenta de lo húmeda que me encuentro desde hace ya un rato. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirse de esta forma.

Separo un poco mis muslos para hacérselo más fácil.

Su boca continúa saboreando mi cuello.

– Viktor… ahhhhhh…

Un fuerte ruido tras la puerta nos silencia en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

" _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda… MIERDA ¡MIERDA!"_. ¡TENÍA QUE APARECER JUSTO AHORA! ¡DEBÍ HABERLE ENVIADO UN MENSAJE!

– Carajo… – es todo lo que consigo gruñir, con la boca todavía sobre el cuello de Yuri y una mano sujetando el elástico de sus bragas. Ella se sorprende al oírme hablar así, y es que nunca he empleado esas palabras en su delante. Me mira confundida, como preguntándome _"¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?"._

Con todo el pesar del mundo, refunfuñando, maldiciendo y soltando miles de groserías por lo bajo, me quito de su encima y me incorporo rápidamente de la cama.

– ¡PAVEL, SOY YO! ¡VIKTOR! ¡VIKTOR! – levanto la voz para evitar que él entre y nos pille. Haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, tratando de ignorar el dolor, me subo la cremallera y abotono los jeans, y recojo mi camiseta oscura del suelo. – Vístete, amor – le digo a Yuri apenado.

Ella parece algo confundida, pero al cabo de unos segundos… se lleva instintivamente las manos al pecho, como si recién cayera en cuenta de que lo ha tenido todo este tiempo al descubierto. Se sonroja hasta las orejas y toma la arrugada sábana blanca de la cama para cubrirse.

– ¡ESPERA, PAVEL! – vuelvo a alzar la voz. – ¡NO ENTRES! DAME UN SEGUNDO.

Me acerco a Yuri y sujeto sus mejillas:

– No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres, Yuri. No hay por qué avergonzarse. – Deposito un suave besito en la punta de su nariz. – Escúchame, te amo con toda mi alma. Si supieras cuánto quisiera continuar con esto… Pero verás… hay un pequeño inconveniente… – no puedo ocultar mi frustración. ¡Maldición, nunca me ha pasado algo así! ¡Ya son dos veces, en menos de veinticuatro horas! ¡¿TENÍA QUE INTERRUMPIRME EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO?!

¡LO VOY A HACER _BORSCHT_ , LO JURO!

– Pero eso sí… – continúo diciéndole calmadamente a Yuri – cuando regresemos por la noche… lo terminaremos – le guiño un ojo ahora bromeando, y ella se sonroja aún más, pero puedo notar también cierta diversión en su rostro. Encuentra su camiseta celeste entre las sábanas y el edredón, y se la coloca. Es larga y le cubre medio muslo. En cuanto al sujetador… creo que lo lancé al otro extremo del cuarto. – Bien, ahora regreso.

Camino hacia la puerta colocándome mi camiseta. Salgo de la habitación.

Frente a mí se encuentra el culpable de mi desgracia:

– Me acabas de malograr el mejor momento de mi vida – suelto en ruso sin más, cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en la pared. Todavía siento la agitación y el calor a flor de piel, producto de lo que he estado haciendo con Yuri.

– No avisaste que vendrías. Pensé que podría tratarse de un ladrón. Ya sabes.

– ¡Pavel, esta casa tiene probablemente el mejor sistema de seguridad de todo Moscú! – exclamo apretando un puño lleno de frustración.

– Tampoco tanto. Aunque la señora Aleksandra no escatimaba en gastos cuando…

– ¡YA LO SÉ! – prácticamente le gruño sin siquiera disimular.

– Oye, lo siento…

– ¡EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA! ¡Y YA SE TERMINÓ…! – ahora estoy a punto de hacer berrinche como un niño de cuatro años. Aunque a los cuatro años nunca hice uno.

– En serio no fue intención. ¡Por un momento pensé que estaban torturando a alguien allí dentro! Vaya que son bien… expresivos.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario. La sangre me hierve en el rostro y las orejas. No me extrañaría que mi cabello se hubiera tornado rojizo también. ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento muy avergonzado; peor que un adolescente descubierto en su primera experiencia sexual. ¡Por Dios…! ¡Ni que fuera mi primera vez!

" _Pero es la primera que has estado a punto de hacerlo con la persona que amas"_ me dice mi voz interior; y sé que tiene razón. Así que, de alguna manera, también ha sido mi "casi" primera vez.

– Viktor… ¿en verdad te atreviste a traer a tu nueva conquista a la casa? – Pavel me mira analizándome. Me conoce desde que soy niño; desde que fui adoptado por los Nikiforov. Tiene cuarenta años, y cuando me adoptaron, él empezaba a trabajar para mis padres en San Petersburgo. Siempre con su cabello corto azabache, vistiendo formal, con terno y zapatos negros. Cuando mamá falleció, mis abogados vendieron las propiedades de San Petersburgo y lo dejaron a cargo de la casa de Moscú.

– No es cualquier conquista – le digo seriamente, ya más calmado. – Es Yuri Katsuki, mi novia.

– Por eso. Otra novia.

– No – le miro a los ojos, ahora sonriendo como tonto. – Esta vez es diferente: ella es el amor de mi vida.

Pavel me mira entre confundido, sorprendido y divertido:

– Vas en serio.

– Voy en serio.

– Entonces… ve a darte un buen baño de agua fría. Lo necesitas – se burla de mi situación.

Supongo que mi rostro delata lo agitado que aún me encuentro, porque él sigue bromeando de lo lindo.

– ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar…! – refunfuño como un crío, nuevamente haciendo berrinche.

– Hahahaha arreglamos cuentas después. Supongo que vas a querer tu auto para más tarde. Voy a prepararlo de una vez – se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cochera.

No me queda de otra. Resoplando, regreso a la habitación.

Encuentro a Yuri de pie, con la larga camiseta celeste en sus manos… vistiendo solamente ropa interior. Así que ha encontrado su sujetador melón, que lancé por ahí mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente.

Ella se sorprende al verme ingresar, y busca hábilmente con la mirada algo con qué cubrirse. Supongo que se da cuenta que no tiene sentido a estas alturas en las que ya le ha visto casi completamente desnuda, porque desiste. Y se queda de pie, mirándome fijamente. Está esperando respuestas.

" _¡Dios, Yuri, no me mires así!"_ es todo lo que puedo pensar. El solo hecho de tenerla en frente de mí, en ropa interior… Sus esbeltas piernas, su fina cintura, sus suaves pechos… Sí; quiero probar una vez más su piel, quiero ver su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos cerrados mientras disfruta de las caricias pronunciando entrecortadamente mi nombre… Quiero hacerla mía.

Todo esto solo hace que me excite otra vez. Y era justamente eso lo que quería evitar.

– Me bañaré rápido. ¿Allí es el baño, verdad? – Yuri corta el silencio apuntando a la puerta blanca. Camina hacia su maleta y extrae una larga toalla rosada. Toma su camiseta verde y sus jeans, que están tirados en el suelo.

– Ehhhh… amor… – le digo un poco avergonzado. Creo que esta vez quien se sonroja soy yo. Pero no me queda de otra. – Ehhhhh… verás… ehhhh… casi todas las habitaciones tienen baño, pero no sé si están en uso, así que… por favor… ehhhh… ¿PUEDOBAÑARMEPRIMERO? – suelto esto último de golpe.

Ella me mira extrañada unos segundos, pero después parece analizarme de pies a cabeza… y sé que entiende a lo que me refiero, porque se sonroja también y asiente.

– Gracias.

Un baño de agua fría es lo que necesito en estos momentos para calmar mi excitación, antes de que empiece a dolerme…

 **.**

 _ **Minutos después…**_ **(POV NARRADOR)**

– Viktor, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – Yuri lo miró con reproche a través del espejo vanguardista, mientras se cepillaba su húmedo cabello. Se había colocado sus jeans y la camiseta celeste.

Él asintió, y la invitó a sentarse con él en la cama. Empezó:

– Bien… Esta casa es de mis padres. Bueno, era. Y éste era su dormitorio, cuando se quedaban en Moscú – resopló. – ¿Quieres ver las demás habitaciones? – le guiñó un ojo más animado, con total confianza.

Yuri abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida y enmudecida por la revelación. ¡¿Era eso posible?! ¡¿Que fuera…?! ¡Sí, claro que sí! Aquella casa... ¡Dios, era todo un lujo! ¡De ensueño! Quería soltar un gritito de la emoción, y correr como loca por la sala, las escaleras… Bailar History Maker con pasos de ballet clásico, levantar la tapa del piano y tocar _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ de Mozart, una de sus piezas favoritas… Apenas si podía asimilarlo.

– Pero antes… – prosiguió Viktor – hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Yuri palideció al oírlo, saliendo abruptamente de su brillante ensimismamiento. "No no no no no no nooo" se avergonzó como nunca en su vida. Estaba segurísima de que quien los había "interrumpido" hace un momento… estaba al tanto de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo. Y había oído también sus… "jadeos" y "gemidos" se dijo, tragando en seco.

"¡Dios, qué vergüenza!" No, no se atrevería a mirar a los ojos a aquella persona.

Viktor le leyó los pensamientos:

– No te preocupes, Pavel es de confianza – le guiñó un ojo y le dio un besito rápido en la frente.

 **.**

Descendieron a la primera planta… tomados de la mano.

– Pavel… – llamó al hombre que se encontraba ordenando unas bolsas en la sala. – Ella es Yuri – le dijo en inglés cuando lo tuvieron frente a sí – Yuri Katsuki. Mi novia. – La aludida hizo una reverencia japonesa con timidez, sonrojada hasta las orejas, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros que tenía al frente.

– Yuri, él es Pavel Korsakov. Es el encargado de la casa – continuó Viktor. Pavel se acercó y extendió una mano a la patinadora, y ésta no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el saludo, estrechándole la mano:

– Mu-mucho gusto.

– Así qué tú eres Yuri Katsuki, la chica japonesa por quien Viktor está loco – le dijo en inglés, a la vez que le sonreía divertido al aludido, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente ante el comentario. – Lo digo en serio, nunca antes había visto a Viktor tan… seguro. – Esta vez quien se sonrojó fue Yuri. – Esta es tu casa, Yuri. Siéntete libre de disponer de lo que quieras. Hasta de Viktor…

– ¡Pavel…!

– Vale, vale. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganmelo saber. Estaré en la cocina. – Antes de retirarse, se acercó a Viktor y le revolvió los cabellos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

– ¡Oye, ya no soy un crío…!

 **.**

– ¿Qué hay en las demás habitaciones de la segunda planta? – los ojos de Yuri brillaban de la emoción, y es que seguía fascinada con la casa. ¡Era muy elegante! ¡De ensueño! ¡Y era de Viktor! _Wow_ , en verdad no se esperaba algo así. Ella había supuesto que él la había rentado y había pagado una fortuna, pero esto… Era algo que escapaba a su imaginación.

– ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo? Tampoco he estado allí en años – Viktor la miró divertido, y sin previo aviso, la tomó en brazos, sujetándola de la espalda y las piernas, cargándola escaleras arriba.

– ¡¿VIKTOR, QUÉ HACES!? – chilló ella. – ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAAAMEEEE! – en vano agitó sus brazos y piernas, mientras el aludido ascendía al segundo piso. Terminó rodeando el cuello de su novio, riendo por la ocurrencia de éste.

Oculto tras la pared de la sala, Pavel los observaba con diversión. Realmente Viktor se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella chica. "Ya era hora" pensó mientras veía a Viktor bajar a Yuri y carcajearse por lo que acababa de hacer, y a la patinadora quien le reprochaba y a la vez reía. Y es que con todo lo que había pasado Viktor…

Pavel había trabajado como chofer de los Nikiforov. Tenía dieciocho años cuando vio llegar al pequeño de cabello rubio ceniza a la casa de San Petersburgo. Había sido testigo de muchas escenas protagonizadas por el niño y el señor Nikiforov. Escenas que prefería no recordar. Pero le había tomado cariño al muchachito, quien siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de los constantes problemas con su padre. Esperaba verlo algún día ser feliz. Y tal vez por fin ese día había llegado.

 **.**

– Éste era mi cuarto cuando nos quedábamos en Moscú. – Viktor abrió la puerta de madera tallada, y una espaciosa habitación les dio la bienvenida.

Una habitación con una amplia cama de edredón con diseño a cuadros celestes y grises, una ventana con cortina de seda celeste a la avenida, un closet pulido de madera blanca… y muchas cajas. Muchísimas. Algunas apiladas, otras distribuidas por todo el piso… Grandes, medianas, pequeñas. Cerradas, abiertas, a medio cerrar, a medio abrir…

– Todo está muy…

– ¿Limpio? De eso se encargan Pavel y Yelena. Cuando falleció mamá y vendieron la casa de San Petersburgo, trasladé las cosas para acá – Viktor se rascó la cabeza. – Las de mis padres están en las otras habitaciones.

– O sea, en estas cajas están tus cosas de esa época…

– Sip. ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo? Ni yo recuerdo qué guardé en…

Y allí estaba él, decidido a compartir detalles de su pasado con ella. Con Yuri, su novia. La mujer a la que amaba, y por la que estaba dispuesto a todo. Incluso a recordar aquella parte de su vida que tenía encerrada y olvidada en aquellas cajas desde hacía más de diez años.

– ¿Estás… seguro…? – Yuri notó su inquietud cuando se acercó a la caja más grande, semi abierta.

– Adelante. Yo también quiero saber qué contienen – él le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y ella entonces comprendió: Viktor estaba dispuesto a compartirle incluso aquellos desagradables momentos de su vida. Aquellos momentos que habían circulado por un tiempo en la web, revistas y páginas sensacionalistas. Y mientras se acuclillaba y llevaba una mano a la caja semi abierta, sintió que quizás nunca podría amar a alguien tanto como lo amaba a él.

– Bien – ella levantó una de las hojas de la caja, y de ésta asomó una cabeza… de felpa. Un osito color miel, con un lazo de pana azul en el cuello.

– ¡SEÑOR MOTAS! – exclamó Viktor abriendo enormemente los ojos. Rápidamente se agachó y sacó el muñeco de felpa de la caja. Le dio una sacudida, y rozó con delicadeza el suave pelaje, algo maltratado por los años. Pasó un pulgar por el descosido ojo derecho de plástico, por la pequeña nariz marrón y por la roja hendidura de pana que hacía de hocico.

– Me lo dio la señora Medvédeva cuando cumplí cuatro – Viktor se había acuclillado junto a Yuri, sin soltar al oso.

– ¿La señora Medvédeva?

– La directora del orfanato.

– Oh… – Yuri no pudo comentar algo más. Allí estaban aquellos fragmentos perdidos de la vida de Viktor, aquellos episodios tan importantes para él, quizás felices, quizás tristes… Allí estaba un fragmento de un niño de cuatro años, viviendo en un orfanato. De un bebé que fue abandonado al nacer. Porque era la primera vez que él tocaba delante de ella aquel tema delicado de su infancia.

Entonces, la alarma que Viktor había activado en su iPhone resonó por toda la habitación.

Viktor dio un respingo y extrajo su móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans.

– Amor… – le dijo preocupado. – ¡TENEMOS CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS PARA ESTAR EN LA PISTA! ¡SON 4:45 P.M! – ya estaba hiperventilando, estrujando el oso de felpa en sus manos.

– ¡¿NOS HICIMOS TARDE?! – a Yuri le empezaba a faltar el aire. Si no registraban a tiempo su asistencia… sería descalificada.

– _LET'S GO_! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pusieron de pie. Viktor regresó el oso de felpa a la caja. Yuri lo miró confundida.

– Ehhhh… – no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar sus palabras. – ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Viktor la miró extrañado, pero inmediatamente le sonrió dulcemente. No había remedio: Yuri era así.

– Claro. Llévalo al cuarto.

– ¡Gracias! – a ella le brillaron los ojos, y su boca se curvó en una adorable sonrisa. – ¡Señor Motas, puede venir con nosotros! – sacó al muñeco de la caja y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. – A mi Makkachin le gustará tener un amigo.

 **.**

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Nos vestimos lo más rápido posible, dejando el elegante cuarto de mis padres en un desorden total. Pantalones por aquí, camisetas por allá, accesorios, lociones, toallas… Todo un caos. Y es que apenas contamos con unos minutos.

No le alcanza le tiempo para cambiarse su atuendo de Eros, así que Yuri se coloca rápidamente los pantalones y la chaqueta de la selección japonesa. Tiene el cabello húmedo sujeto en una coleta. Y lleva puestos sus anteojos.

Me he vestido con un terno gris, y llevaré una gabardina negra que he comprado para la ocasión, y me he colgado al cuello mi distintivo de coach. Yuri me mira disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, y se ruboriza un poco. Yo hago lo mismo, pero no disimulo para nada. Porque ella con cualquier cosa se ve linda.

– Wow, qué novia más sexy tengo – suelto en un susurro, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más.

– Qué dices…

La atraigo en un abrazo. Está temblando y quizás sea por los nervios. O por lo que hemos estado haciendo hace una hora. O en general por todo. En estos dos días han pasado demasiadas cosas. Hemos estado bastante asustados la verdad, con todo ese asunto del hotel, de la mujer en nuestra habitación y lo de Minami.

– Hoy vas a mostrarle a toda Rusia de lo que eres capaz – le digo acariciando su sonrosada mejilla, perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos café. Ella solo asiente, y se separa de mí. Conecta su mirada con la mía, y me dice con toda la seguridad del mundo:

– Daré todo de mí en la pista. Confía en mí; no te voy a defraudar.

– Yuri… aunque quisieras, nunca podrías defraudarme.

Lo sé; sé que no lo va hacer, y es que no hay ni habría manera alguna de que lo hiciera. Deposito un suave y rápido beso en sus labios.

" _Yuri, lo vas a hacer bien. Ya verás que sí"._

Ella se dirige a la cama:

– Señor Motas, mañana lo llevaremos al programa libre –le habla a mi oso, tomándolo entre sus manos. – ¡Pero primero, tenemos que coser ese ojo! – tantea el plástico descosido del ojo derecho. Deja a mi amigo de felpa sobre la cama y se gira hacia mí.

Me acerco:

– Uhmm, cuando volvamos por la noche, terminaremos lo de hace unas horas. No lo olvides. – le susurro al oído, como hacía cuando solía molestarla antes de que fuéramos novios. La sujeto de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí.

– ¡Viktor…! – ella hace un pucherito. – Ya no sigas, esto es muy vergonzoso para mí…

Yo solo la miro, y alzando una ceja le digo:

– ¿En serio? Pues hace una hora no lo parecía.

Y sin poderme contenerme más, suelto una risilla, deshaciendo el agarre.

– Oye, no te burles – ella se cruza de brazos y me mira con desaprobación.

– Pero…

– Eres cruel conmigo. ¡Umph! – tuerce la boca. – ¡Ya no te voy a mostrar nada!

– Yuuuuriiii, nooo… – intento hacer un gesto de llanto, pero de tanta risa no me sale.

Ella me mira divertida, y se me une riendo.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, ella lleva su porta pañuelos de Makkachin y su traje de Eros en un colgador con protector, y yo su mochila y mi gabardina negra.

 **.**

– Tu auto está listo – me dice Pavel ni bien salimos de la habitación, entregándome las llaves y el pequeño control remoto. Nos hemos alistado en tan solo quince minutos, y disponemos de una media hora para llegar a la pista de la Federación Rusa.

– Gracias, Pavel. Yuri, ¿puedes ir a la cochera? – le pregunto a mi novia. Ella me mira extrañada. Qué tonto, olvidaba que no conoce del todo la casa. – Al final del pasillo, doblando a la derecha – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa. – Espérame un segundo, tengo que arreglar un asunto con Pavel.

Ella me mira como sospechando algo, pero asiente y camina en dirección a la cochera, con su atuendo de Eros en el colgador, y su porta pañuelos. Sosteniendo su mochila, me vuelvo hacia Pavel, quien me frunce el ceño:

– ¿Y…?

– Y quiero esta noche la casa sola. Para Yuri y para mí – le digo sin rodeos.

– Puedo quedarme en la tercera planta…

– SOLA – vuelvo a repetirle, esta vez sin poder soltar una leva risa. – No seas así, aún me debes una.

Él me mira con cara de "ni modo, no me queda de otra":

– Vale. ¿Pero dónde dormiré yo? – me frunce el ceño otra vez.

– De eso ni te preocupes. Reservé por dos días una _suite_ en el Star Hotel, en la primera planta. La 104 – le digo sacando de mis bolsillos las llaves y la tarjeta _check-in_. Si te preguntan algo, diles que vas de mi parte.

– ¿¡El Star Hotel!? – él abre enormemente los ojos. – Cierto, ¿por qué no se quedaron allí?

– Mmmmmm… motivos de fuerza mayor. Pero la habitación es todo un lujo. Y hay aire acondicionado, internet con velocidad, baño con yacuzi, servicio de comida a dormitorio… Y todo está pagado.

– Bueno, qué se le va a hacer – él me quita las llaves. Hahaha, sería toda una escena si se encontrara con la mujer del balcón y del baño. De todas formas Pavel me debe una… Pero no, tampoco soy tan retorcido como para mandarlo al sétimo piso. No mandaría allí ni a mi peor enemigo. Además, esta mañana Yuri y yo la pasamos en la habitación de la primera planta, donde lo estoy mandando a él ahora. Y no pasó nada extraño. Supongo que el problema es solamente en el sétimo piso.

– Por cierto… ¿cada qué tiempo viene Yelena a ayudarte con la limpieza y decoración?

– Cada cuatro días. Mañana le toca. ¿Por qué?

– Me gustaría pedirle un encargo – me encojo de hombros.

– Já, no me digas que quieres que ponga velas aromáticas por todo el dormitorio, o pétalos de rosas en las escaleras y todas esas chorradas de las telenovelas.

– No estaba pensando exactamente en eso, pero ahora que lo dices no suena mal. Gracias por la idea – le guiño un ojo y le doy una palmadita en el hombro. – Nos vemos mañana.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decir. Para empezar, ni siquiera me había percatado que la casa tenía una cochera. Y es que ésta da para lo otra calle, perpendicular a la del portón de entrada, pero aun así…

No. Esto me ha sorprendido bastante, pero no tanto como el moderno y lujoso automóvil blanco que tengo frente a mis ojos.

– _Sugoi_ … – no puedo evitar soltar y pensar en japonés, y es que en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para formar oraciones y frases en inglés.

– Ah, ya estás aquí – Viktor se acerca cargando de un brazo su gabardina negra y mi mochila… y extiende en el aire lo que me parece un pequeño control remoto. Una de las puertas traseras del auto se abre.

– Dejemos aquí las cosas – me dice tomando mi mochila, el colgador con mi atuendo y su gabardina. Los coloca en los asientos y luego cierra cuidadosamente la puerta. Extiende nuevamente el control remoto, y ahora la puerta del copiloto se abre. – Vamos, Yuri. Sube – me dice, y yo solo le hago caso, llevando mi Makkachin de felpa en mis manos. Estoy en "modo automático", limitándome a hacer lo que él me ordena. Supongo que aún no salgo de mi asombro.

Viktor cierra mi puerta, y haciendo uso nuevamente del control remoto… el portón de la cochera se eleva, permitiéndonos el paso a la avenida.

Él ingresa al auto, se posiciona al volante, y enciende el motor. En unos segundos estamos saliendo de la elegante casa. Y allí está la avenida.

Extiende por última vez el control remoto, y el portón de la cochera se cierra frente a nuestros ojos.

– ¿Y éste…?

– Es mi auto – me confirma sonriéndome.

Aquí vamos, Moscú. Veinte minutos para estar en la pista de la Federación Rusa.

 **.**

¡Dios, estoy viajando en un auto tan… lujoso! ¡Elegante! ¡De primera! ¡Ni en mis sueños imaginé alguna vez sentarme en unos refinados asientos de cuero negro tan… cómodos!

Las ventanas son muy brillantes por dentro, y por fuera son oscuras polarizadas; hay un equipo de música con una pantalla que me parece puede ser una especie de Tablet; aire acondicionado que Viktor acaba de encender; varios compartimientos para guardar cosas…

Viktor de pronto enciende lo que me parece el equipo de sonido, y una canción resuena a full volumen. ¡Hasta el sonido es de primera calidad, como si fuera un _home theather_! Y no puedo evitar formar una tonta sonrisa ante la canción que estamos escuchando. Es un clásico; de cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

– _NO KIDDIN'*_! – exclamo sin poder contener mi emoción. Sí; por primera vez he dejado de preocuparme de los ostentosos gastos que Viktor realiza y me estoy permitiendo disfrutar de las comodidades y lujos que me ofrece.

 **(*No bromees).**

" _I gotta feeling… uhh uhh –_ se reproduce la canción.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night…"_

– " _THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD! GOOD! NIGHT_ … _"_ – Viktor me mira divertido, cantando a todo pulmón.

– ¡Dios! ¡Esa canción es de hace unos ocho años!

– Igual que este auto – Viktor se encoge de hombros divertido, pero sin perder de vista el volante.

Creo que tengo un tic en la ceja de tan solo oír su comentario.

– _Are you joking me?*_

 **(* ¿Te estás burlando de mí?).**

– No. Es un Audi a4. _It´s an absolute lemon!_ _ *****_

 **(*¡Es un vejestorio!).**

¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI ME PARECE LO ÚLTIMO EN TECNOLOGÍA! Abro enormemente los ojos:

– _SHIT_! – suelto de la impresión al saber el modelo del auto, pero automáticamente me llevo una mano a la boca. Nunca antes he pronunciado palabrotas delante de Viktor. Y tampoco es que éstas sean de mi repertorio diario.

Él voltea a mirarme por un segundo… y se carcajea de lo lindo.

– Oye…

– _Sorry, but it's pretty funny_ … – se queda sin aire de tanto reír. – _I'd never heard you say something like "shit"_ * hahahahahaha….

 **(* Nunca te había oído decir algo como "mierda").**

– _I´ve got, I´ve got!*_ – chasqueo la lengua.

 **(*¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! o ¡Vale, vale!).**

– No te enojes, te volverás anciana…

– ¿Y…? – tuerzo la boca fingiendo enojo.

– Y te seguiré amando igual, con tus achaques y dolores de columna.

– Muy graciosito.

Ambos reímos esta vez, y la canción de antaño sigue resonando:

" _Fill up my cup_

 _Mozoltov_

 _Look at her dancing_

 _Just take it off…"_

– ¿Y sabes? En verdad tengo el presentimiento de que ésta será una buena noche – noto que sonríe de lado haciendo alusión a la canción, mientras pasamos por una avenida muy concurrida. Sé a lo que se refiere con su comentario.

– Viktor… – hago un puchero.

– ¿Te gustó?

– Ehhh… – siento que me ruborizo. – Bueno, sí…

– A mí me encantó – ahora voltea y me mira – ¡De no haber sido por Pavel…! ¿Entonces sí quieres que lo terminemos esta noche?

Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

– Ummmm. Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de querer? – ahora soy yo quien lo mira divertida, alzando una ceja. No puedo creer que esté hablando con él de una forma tan despreocupada sobre un tema como éste, pero supongo que después de todo lo que ha pasado nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

Él se sorprende ante mi respuesta:

– Lo estoy deseando… ¡No tienes idea de cuánto! Por eso, haré que sea tu mejor noche – estamos en semáforo, así que se gira ágilmente y deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla. – Quiero darte una sorpresa, y quiero también que me muestres todo tu Eros. Solo a mí. Y no me refiero a tu programa corto, ¿eh? – me guiña un ojo.

– Hahaha, no te pases…

– Eres tan adorablemente sexy que no sé cómo voy a hacer para esperar que termine el programa corto femenino.

– ¿No nos quedaremos a ver el programa masculino?

– ¡¿Quieres hacerme esperar una hora más?!

– Viktor… – le digo en reproche. – Si no apoyas a Javier y a los demás, no…

– Vale, vale. Tú ganas – arranca el motor cuando cambiamos de luz.

 **.**

– Viktor… ¿con quién fue tu primera vez? – suelto así de repente. Es algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente desde hace un buen rato.

Creo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

– ¿Y eso?

– Solo curiosidad – me encojo de hombros tímidamente. Mi primera vez va a ser con él. No tiene nada de malo preguntarle a él por su primera vez, ¿o sí? ¿Es acaso una pregunta muy indiscreta?

– Melina mi compañera de clase.

– ¡¿De clase?! – lo miro muy sorprendida. – ¿De la universidad?

Él me responde intentando no reír:

– De la preparatoria.

No puedo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos. ¿Entonces eran… adolescentes? Trago en seco.

– ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Dieciséis?

– Menos – él está concentrado en el volante.

Me sorprendo aún más.

– ¿Quince?

– Menos.

– ¡¿CATORCE?! – ahora sí creo que he alzado la voz.

– Ajá. Sí. Catorce – él acelera a través de una gran autopista. No es que estemos demasiado lejos de la pista de la Federación Rusa, claro que no. El problema es el tráfico abrumador que no nos permite avanzar más que un par de cuadras y nos detiene en cada semáforo.

– Vaya… ¿Era tu novia de adolescencia?

– No precisamente. Digamos que… en ese entonces yo era un chiquillo con las hormonas revueltas. Y ella también. Lo hicimos por un impulso, y por curiosidad más que todo. En realidad, Melina era mi amiga de infancia.

– Oh… – es todo lo que puedo soltar. Así que él también tuvo una amiga de infancia. Algo así como Yuko y yo. Pero por supuesto yo nunca me habría acostado con Yuko. ¿O sí? Quizás en ese tiempo sí me gustaba Yuko. Nunca lo supe.

– ¿De verdad nunca fue tu novia?

Él me mira sorprendido por la pregunta, pero me responde con total confianza:

– No dije que no. De hecho sí, sí lo fue. Pero muchos años después, cuando teníamos veinte.

Siento que la conversación se torna un poco incómoda. Y por alguna extraña razón, me siento mal al preguntar sobre sus ex novias. Recuerdo entonces que cuando Viktor tenía veinte años, estuvo con una rubia bailarina del ballet Bolshoi…

¡No! No quiero saber nada de las mujeres con las que ha estado antes. No quiero escucharlo hablar de ellas, no quiero conocerlas…

¿Qué me pasa?

Viktor me mira fijamente, y creo que nota mi desconcierto.

La canción entonces cambia, llevándose con ella el ambiente tenso en el que me he envuelto. Ahora suena algo más lento. Algo que, al igual que _Photograph_ de Ed Sheeran, siempre llevo en mi lista de "canciones para dormir".

" _I sit and wait_

 _Does an angel contemplate my fate?"_

– Uy, nos pusimos románticos – suelta Viktor concentrado en el volante. – _WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I'M GOING TO DEDICATE THIS SONG TO MY LOVED, THE WOMAN OF MY LIFE, YURI KATSUKI! Dear Yuri, pay attention, please._ * – hace todo un show con su voz – _THIS IS "ANGELS"!_ – imita a Robbie Williams en sus conciertos.

 **(*¡Bien, damas y caballeros, voy a dedicar esta canción a mi amada, la mujer de mi vida, Yuri Katsuki! Querida Yuri, pon atención, por favor).**

– _AND THROUGH IT AAAAAALL SHE OFFERS ME PROTECTION. A LOT OF LOVE AND AFFECTION, WHETHER I'M RIGHT OR WROOOOOOOONG…_ – canta elevando la voz. Siento pena por Robbie Williams. Hasta me dan ganas de reír.

– _SHE WON'T FORSAKE MEEE. I'M LOVING ANGELS INSTEAAAAAD!_ – Viktor termina el estribillo. Tengo una boba sonrisa pegada al rostro; y es que no deja de ser romántico, a pesar del apuro, los semáforos, el ruido de la calle y las ligeras desafinaciones por parte de él. Pensar que hace cada locura con tal de verme reír. Pensar que todo lo hace por mí.

Por un momento, quiero ser egoísta y tener a Viktor solo para mí. Quiero que solo me mire a mí, que solo guste de mí. Quiero ser la única dueña de sus besos, la única dueña de su amor…

Quiero ser la única a quien le haga el amor.

Quiero que sea parte de mi vida. Y yo ser parte de la suya. No, ya no podría dejarlo, aunque quisiera. Ya no podría separarme de él por nada del mundo. Esto que siento es más fuerte que yo; más fuerte que mis pensamientos; más fuerte que mi voluntad…

¿Qué me has hecho, Viktor? Me he enamorado perdidamente de cada centímetro de tu existencia.

– Te amo – le digo bajito. Aún no estoy muy familiarizada con esta oración, pero creo que encierra todo lo que siento y que carcome lentamente mi alma.

– Yo te amo más, mi amor. Nunca lo dudes, ¿sí?

 **.**

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Las calles Moscú desaparecen rápidamente frente a mis ojos. Observo constantemente el reloj. Ocho minutos. Tenemos ocho minutos para llegar al local de la Federación Rusa y firmar los papeles respectivos. Luego Yuri tendrá que pasar por maquillaje y cambiarse su traje de Eros.

De pronto, mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Tengo un mensaje de texto. De Javier:

– **¡¿Dónde andas, tío?! Solo faltan Yuri y tú. Los de la Federación Japonesa los están buscando como locos. Ya les dije que no sé nada -_-**

Volteo a mirar a mi novia. Está revisando su móvil. De pronto, recibe una llamada. Contesta, y de un momento a otro está hablando en japonés con alguien. Seguro de la Federación Japonesa.

¡Maldito semáforo! ¡Estamos con los minutos contados…! Aprovecho para responderle a mi amigo: **– Tuvimos un contratiempo. Ya estamos yendo.**

– **Ajá. Ahora se le llama "contratiempo", ¿eh?** – escribe.

– **Jódete**

– **Jódete tú primero .l. .l.** – me responde.

No puedo con su último mensaje y suelto una pequeña risa. Yuri, a mi lado, sigue hablando por teléfono. Me mira por un segundo, pero devuelve su atención a su llamada.

Recibo otro mensaje de Javier. Lo leo al instante. Esto es demasiado.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – me carcajeo a más no poder. Un fuerte claxon tras nosotros me hace percatarme que la luz ha cambiado y que debemos avanzar. Yuri cuelga su llamada.

– Eran los de la Federación Japonesa. Les dije que ya estamos llegando.

Yo sigo riendo de lo lindo, mientras doblo en una calle despejada.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – su rostro denota curiosidad y diversión.

Le paso mi móvil, donde está el último mensaje de mi amigo español:

– **PD: Anoche intentaron violarme! :S T_T**

Sigo riendo, pero ella no le ve el chiste. Es más, de un momento la expresión en su rostro cambia. Ahora luce preocupada:

– Viktor, ¿tú crees que a Javier…?

…

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Hasetsu, Japón…**_

Cuando se dirigía a la sala, escuchó un extraño golpe acompañado de un chirrido, provenientes de la calle. Y seguido de éstos, un lamentoso y prolongado quejido.

Instintivamente miró a su alrededor, pero él no estaba allí como de costumbre.

" _No no no no no no no no nononononono noooooooooooo"_ pensaba mientras corría hacia fuera. La reja de entrada estaba semi abierta. Entonces los latidos de su corazón se dispararon hacia la calle. Corrió como pudo, vestida apenas con una salida de baño y el cabello envuelto en una toalla blanca. Casi se tropieza con una grieta en la acera, pero eso no le impidió seguir calle arriba, donde divisó a lo lejos un bulto en medio de la autopista.

Sí, se trataba de él. Su cuerpo inerte yacía tirado allí, todo maltratado, y un charco formado por un líquido rojizo oscuro corría a su alrededor.

– " _Sangre"_ – pensó monótonamente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco los ojos se le humedecían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien… ¿alguien leyó hasta aquí? ¿Se asustaron con la extensión del capítulo? Debí haber publicado antes, pero con tantas cosas me he visto imposibilitada. Es más, cuando empiecen mis clases en mayo, dispondré de menos tiempo para continuar la historia :( por eso estoy tratando de avanzar lo más que puedo :)**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

 **LCrosslux91:** **Muchas gracias! Wow, no puedo creer que te leíste todos los capítulos de corrido! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por las palabras, en serio, tu comentario me hizo el día! :) Una motivación más para seguir con esta locura :D PD: Yo también amo los capítulos largos! :) Y me gustaría leer algunas de tus historias genderbender. Me daré un tiempito a pesar de las clases :) Gracias por la motivación. Un abrazo.**

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** **Jajajaja esa ship :v bueno aún hay más. Aún falta el Tomorrowland ;) (ups, spoiler).**

 **chris L.M:** **Hermana del alma… ¡Esas cosas no se dicen por Fanfiction! ¡¿Qué van a pensar los lectores, mujer?! Jajajajaja, no puedo creer que recuerdes lo que te conté del bus… (*se sonroja*). Eso fue hace uffffff años, años… Pero bueno, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿alguna escena que te haya gustado? (¡aparte del lemon, pervertida!) Necesitamos conversar ¡ideas, ideas, ideas! Jajaja, creo que te haré segunda guionista :) Love you, best friend!**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** **Jajajajaja, hasta yo río con las historias de terror. Si veo que asesinan a alguien en un anime gore… río. Creo que me estoy volviendo yandere :v Te respondí el PM ;) Gracias por el review! Jajajaja, esa Yuri paranoica, pobre… ¡Pero ya quisiera yo tener la suerte de ella! Haré mi fic ViktorxMisame! (jajaja ok no). Porque si yo hubiera estado en la habitación en vez de Yuri… no mejor no continúo 7w7. Gracias por tu review, siempre me motivan :) :) Un abrazote. En el PM te regalé un Makkachin, aquí te mando un Viktor en una caja, con lazo incluido.**

 **ReynaFantasma99** **: Y aquí estuvo la actualización! Y bueno, ya viste lo que pasó con Minami. Aún faltan otras aclaraciones :) Gracias por el review!**

 **Irisdani:** **a mí me dio miedo al darle una segunda lectura :v Ups. Gracias por el review! Saluditos :)**

 **Aly Zama** **: Jajajajaja aquí un poquito más de lemon, aunque no tan explícito porque no es mi estilo. Aunque quizás agregue algo más para más adelante 7w7 Gracias por el review :)**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La trama cambiará radicalmente para convertirse en un drama, en los siguientes episodios. Definitivamente no tendrá el mismo final del anime.**

 **¡No olviden dejar un review! Son mi mayor motivación para seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo a todos :)**


	16. LÁGRIMAS

**Hola nuevamente! Y sí otra vez me volví a demorar en publicar, pero he tenido (y todavía tengo) algunos problemas personales que me han impedido concentrarme en la redacción del capítulo. Le pido a Dios que se solucionen pronto.**

 **PARA LAIKA:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LÁGRIMAS: LA COPA ROSTELECOM Y UN HASTA LUEGO**

 **San Petersburgo, Rusia – 03 de enero de 1990**.

– ¡Señora Medvédeva! ¡Señora Medvédeva! – el viejo jardinero golpeó con fuerza la puerta. La mujer de cortos cabellos castaños, en los que ya asomaban algunas canas, se levantó de su escritorio, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Y es que últimamente tenía demasiado trabajo. Cada vez llegaban más niños. Como directora del orfanato, tenía que informar semanalmente a la Defensoría de Menores del estado y situación de los acogidos. Trabajo que, a sus cincuenta años, le empezaba a parecer estresante.

– ¡Ya voy! – caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón, exasperada. Le había dicho miles de veces a Yerik que no recogiese más perros y gatos callejeros. Los alimentos que les proporcionaban el Estado y la Beneficencia apenas si alcanzaban para los menores acogidos. No necesitaban más bocas, para colmo de animales. Menuda manía la del jardinero.

– Señora Medvédeva – el jardinero le entregó un sobre lacrado, resoplando: – Hace unos días hallaron a un recién nacido. La policía estuvo cuidando de él, pero como no se ha reportado a ningún bebé desaparecido, lo van a traer para acá.

Efectivamente, un par de horas más tarde llegó la policía. Traían consigo al bebé recién nacido. Era una pequeña masa rosadita, con los ojos apenas abiertos, que de por sí se veía eran azules. Tenía también poquísimo cabello, de un color un tanto peculiar: rubio ceniza tirando a platinado. Aquello había llamado la curiosidad de la policía, y ahora también de la directora y demás personal del orfanato.

Una mujer policía le entregó al bebé en brazos. Cuando éste se vio separado de la joven mujer, prorrumpió en llanto.

– Shhhhh, shhhhhh… tranquilo, tranquilo bebé. No llores. Aquí vas a tener una familia, y vas a hacer muchos amigos – trató de calmarlo la directora, acurrucándolo y meciéndolo suavemente. En vano; el bebé tenía unos pulmones muy resistentes.

– Fue hallado en el parque Petrov, bajo el árbol principal…

– Conversemos mejor en mi oficina – la directora Medvédeva entregó el bebé a una trabajadora del orfanato, y condujo a la oficial de policía hasta su despacho. Le hizo tomar asiento.

– Bien, como le explicaba, el pequeño fue hallado el día veintiséis de diciembre – la oficial extendió un sobre cerrado y lo abrió. Extrajo unas fotografías y se las mostró a la directora. En ellas, se apreciaba al bebé recostado en una vieja caja marrón de zapatos, cubierto hasta el cuello con una mantita celeste con diseño de ositos, y a su lado un biberón lleno de leche. Tenía la carita roja congestionada. Estaba llorando.

– Al parecer tenían toda la intención de abandonarlo – continuó con pesar la oficial. – Lo hemos acogido estos días en la comisaría, pero no se ha reportado ninguna desaparición de un recién nacido. Luego de transcurrida la semana que nos exige la ley, hemos dado aviso a la Defensoría de Menores – le entregó otro sobre. La directora lo abrió, y vio que se trataba de una ordenanza.

– "… _Por lo tanto, se dispone que el menor sea trasladado al Orfanato San Nicolás, de esta ciudad. San Petersburgo, tres de enero de mil novecientos noventa."_ – leyó hasta la fecha.

– Estaba desnudo, apenas cubierto por la manta. Es un milagro que no haya sido atacado por los perros callejeros. ¡Y pensar que pasó la noche solo, en medio del frío! – resopló indignada la policía. – Definitivamente nació el veinticinco, y fue abandonado al día siguiente, durante la madrugada. Porque fue hallado a primera hora del veintiséis.

– ¡Para eso traen hijos al mundo! – comentó mortificada la directora Medvédeva.

– Imperdonable. El pobrecito no tiene la culpa. ¿Sabe? Hasta las demás oficiales de la comisaría se han encariñado con él en esta semana. No querían que lo trajéramos para acá.

– Me imagino… Oiga, ¿y ese cabello tan peculiar? Es poco común en estos días encontrar en Rusia personas con ese tono rubio ceniza. Aunque yo diría que su cabello es más bien platinado – la directora frunció el ceño.

– Pensamos lo mismo.

– ¿No cree que con eso podrían rastrear a los padres?

– ¿Y qué ganamos? Bien podrían ser indigentes, drogadictos, alcohólicos... Hasta podría tratarse de una prostituta. Ya sabe; en esos casos no hay padre.

– Y por su color de cabello creo que es lo más posible – reflexionó Medvédeva.

– Hijo de una prostituta y un extranjero. Quizás noruego, finlandés o danés. Sí; es lo más probable – la oficial lucía indignada.

– Hmmmmm. Bueno, no se preocupe por lo demás. Nosotros nos encargaremos del papeleo. Por cierto, ¿le pusieron nombre al pequeño?

La oficial de policía asintió sonriendo:

– Viktor. En la comisaría lo hemos estado llamando así. Una de las reclutas dijo que era el nombre perfecto para el pequeño. Porque, a pesar de todo, sobrevivió al hambre, a la noche y a los perros. Este niño indudablemente se aferra a la vida con todas sus fuerzas.

– O tiene un ángel que lo cuida – agregó con tristeza la directora. Por un momento recordó a su pequeñín, fallecido a los tres años.

– Yo creo que ambas cosas. En fin, si gustan cambiarle de nombre…

– No – dijo Medvédeva llevando un lapicero a una hoja que había extraído de un fólder. – "El día 03 de enero del presente año, ingresó al Orfanato San Nicolás un bebé de nombre Viktor, nacido el 25 de diciembre de 1989…" – escribió a la vez que leía en voz alta.

– Bien. Supongo que eso es todo.

– Así es. No se preocupe, Viktor será bien atendido. Estamos en contacto.

Las mujeres se estrecharon la mano.

…

 **Moscú, Octubre del 2017 – Copa Rostelecom, pista de patinaje de la Federación Rusa.**

– Y cuando por fin me empezaba a dar sueño, se acercó a mi cama… ¡y me besó! Se trataba de un beso… frío. Helado. – En uno de los camerinos, Javier había logrado captar la atención de los hermanos Crispino y Emil Nekola. – Sí, y luego llevó una mano al elástico de mis pantalones, tiró de ellos, la introdujo y…

– ¡Sala, no escuches! – su hermano le tapó los oídos.

– Suéltame, Micky…

– ¿Qué hay? – Viktor se acercó llevando en sus manos el porta pañuelos de Makkachin. Se había colocado su gabardina negra.

– ¡Tío, hasta que por fin te apareces! ¡No tienes idea de lo que me pasó anoche…! – el español hizo una exagerada mueca de repulsión.

– Hahahaha, si te refieres a lo del intento de violac…

– Shhhhh, no lo digas así – Javier fingía estar al borde de las lágrimas – ¡Esa cosa intentó manosearme! ¡¿Y si me violaba?!

La expresión de diversión en el rostro de Viktor se desvaneció al oír la palabra "cosa".

– ¿Cosa? – lo miró frunciendo el ceño, esperando que no se tratase de lo que estaba sospechando. A su lado, los Crispino y el checo también prestaban atención a la conversación.

– Bueno, está bien. Fuera de las burlas, no les estoy mintiendo – esta vez, la voz del patinador español denotaba seriedad. – Esta madrugada, mientras dormía, una mujer entró a mi habitación. Una chiflada.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

– No creo. Apuesto a que te embriagaste y lo soñaste – Viktor fingía incredulidad.

– Lo digo en serio.

– ¿Cómo así? – Emil parecía no entender.

– Tenía el aspecto de una loca, con el cabello castaño largo hecho un revoltijo, y vestía una bata de dormir blanca. ¿Y sabes, tío? – se volvió hacia Viktor. – Solo bebí la lata de cerveza que compré en la máquina, con esa que Yuri y tú me vieron en las escaleras.

El ruso sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su nuca. No, no se trataba de lo mismo, ¿o sí? ¿Y si Yuri después de todo tenía razón? "Ya olvídate de eso" se dijo a sí mismo. Total, ellos ya no se encontraban allí; y de todas formas estaba seguro de que la tal "cosa" no volvería a molestar a Javier. Así como no lo había vuelto a hacer con Minami. Por alguna razón estaba muy convencido de aquello. Había asuntos más importantes, como el programa libre que empezaba en media hora.

– Pues sí que es extraño… Podría tratarse de una acosadora – soltó Emil algo intrigado.

– ¿Pero tú estás bien? – Sala preguntó muy angustiada. Se acercó a Javier, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Él español la abrazó, y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Sí, mi vida. Gracias por preocuparte.

A Michele Crispino le dio un tic en la ceja. Fulminando con la mirada a Javier, tomó a su hermana del brazo, apartándola de él.

– ¡¿Cómo que "mi vida"?! – le gruñó al madrileño.

– Sí. Sala y yo estamos en una relación.

El italiano abrió los ojos de par en par. De un momento a otro, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso:

– ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!

– Hmmmm… desde ayer – Javier se acercó a Sala y rodeó su cintura. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

– Así es cariño. Bueno Micky, te voy informando de una vez que pasaré estos días con Javi. No te preocupes por mí; tú ve a donde quieras. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no das una vuelta con Emil o con Seung Gil? Vayan a conocer la ciudad, hay muchos atractivos turísticos…

– ¡¿DIJISTE… "JAVI"?! – su hermano la miró horrorizado. – ¡SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE SALGAS CON UN MEQUETREFE COMO ÉSTE…!

– ¡Oye, más respeto a mi novio! Además, yo puedo salir con quien me venga en gana.

– ¡Escúchame bien, Hernández! – Michele apuntó amenazadoramente al español. – Sala es muy superior a cualquier otra mujer…

– Lo sé. Por eso es mi novia – Javier le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Viktor se alejó del grupo, saliendo del camerino y caminando por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en el estrado. Se apoyó en la barandilla, en una mano sosteniendo el porta pañuelos de Makkachin, y con la vista centrada en la pista de hielo. Así que en eso consistía el "favor" que le estaba haciendo Javier a Sala. Pero tarde o temprano, Michele se enteraría de que todo era una farsa. Ya podía ver su cara exasperada, siendo molestado por Emil… Si lo pensaba bien, el checo nunca se desprendía de los hermanos italianos. Y aunque en un comienzo había pensado que Emil andaba atrás de Sala, ahora tenía sus dudas.

" _El amor, el amor"_ no pudo evitar formar una boba sonrisa. Porque él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Hizo una llamada:

– ¿Hola? ¿Yelena?... Sí, ¡qué tal!... Pavel me dijo que estarás mañana por la casa… Quería pedirte un favor, pero para esta noche antes de las ocho, porque quizás te tome algo de tiempo; no sabría decirte. ¿Podrías ir a esa hora a la casa y…? Ya pues, no seas así… Nosotros estaremos por allí a eso de las diez… No se lo digas a Pavel… Cuento con tu discreción, ¿eh?... Hahaha; sí, sí, ya sé… ¡Gracias, eres la mejor!

…

 **(POV YURI)**

– Cierra los ojos – me dice la estilista en inglés. Lo hago, y ella aplica diferentes tonos de sombras sobre mis párpados. Humecta con rímel mis pestañas, dándoles mayor volumen. Y termina con un fino delineado en _eye cat_ , para resaltar mis ojos rasgados.

– Separa los labios…

Una mujer la interrumpe, ingresando a sala de maquillaje y saludándola en ruso. La estilista le responde con una sonrisa y hablan un momento, y aunque no entiendo ni media palabra, deduzco que son amigas.

La mujer se fija entonces en mí. Debe tener unos treinta o quizás menos; es rubia, lleva el cabello recogido en una trenza de costado y tiene unos enormes y profundos ojos azules. Tan azules como los de Viktor. Me he percatado de su color porque ella me mira fijamente, como analizándome. Lleva puestos unos jeans, tacones y una holgada blusa blanca de maga larga.

– _So, you are…?_ – me pregunta en inglés.

– Katsuki – le respondo levantando la vista cuando la estilista ha terminado de aplicarme _lipstick_ rojo.

– Oh, claro. Katsuki, de Japón. He seguido tus programas; son muy buenos. Tu entrenador ha hecho un gran trabajo – me sonríe de lado mientras se lleva una mano al cuello de la blusa, donde tiene colgados unos lentes de sol azules. Los toma y se los pone en la cabeza.

– ¿Usted es…? – le pregunto mientras la estilista perfila mis pómulos con algo de rubor.

– Baranovskaya – me dice la rubia mujer. Ahora que me fijo bien, es alta. Y de una figura muy espigada.

Ella se dirige a la estilista. Platican un momento más, y luego parecen despedirse. La mujer rubia de apellido Baranos… no sé qué, me dice:

– Gusto en conocerte, Katsuki. Debo ir a recoger los papeles de mi pupila. Suerte, y saludos a tu entrenador.

Sin más, abandona la sala de maquillaje.

¿Ehhh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Su pupila? ¿Ella acaso es _coach_? ¡¿Y saludos para Viktor?!

– ¡Ya estás lista! – me dice la estilista incorporándose. – ¡Mírate, estás bellísima!

– Excelente trabajo, Irina – una peinadora la felicita en inglés.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en la pared de mi derecha. Observo detenidamente mi rostro. Sí, estoy preciosa. Radiante. Sexy. Tengo el cabello recogido en una coleta alta; los ojos resaltados por las sombras y el _eye cat_ ; mis largas pestañas rizadas; mis labios han adquirido mayor volumen debido al _lipstick_ rojo… Por primera vez me siento preocupada por mi aspecto. Quiero que darle una sorpresa a Viktor. Quiero ser la mujer más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez. Sé que tengo bastante competencia (¡todas sus ex novias son muy bellas!), pero yo también puedo verme linda.

Sí, estoy siendo positiva como nunca.

" _Además, hoy será una noche especial"_ me dice mi voz interior, y tengo la seguridad de que un leve rubor se forma en mis mejillas. Y es que lo estoy esperando tanto como él. Esperando para llegar a su casa y terminar lo de esta tarde. Claro que nunca se lo diría.

– Gracias por todo – con una reverencia y una sonrisa me despido de las estilistas, y abandono el salón de maquillaje. Viktor debe estar en los camerinos o en algún palco junto a los demás patinadores. O tal vez esté solo. Sí, me gustaría encontrarlo solo, para ver su reacción a mi maquillaje y vestuario.

Intento esconder la tonta sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro, pero me es imposible. Con esa boba expresión, camino por el pasillo, hacia los camerinos. Estoy por entrar a uno… y diviso a Viktor en la barandilla del estrado. Está hablando por teléfono, de espaldas a mí. Bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta de mi selección y me la quito, quedándome en mi atuendo de Eros. Me acerco lentamente, en puntillas, sin hacer ruido.

– ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! – oigo que le dice a su interlocutor. Mejor dicho, interlocutora. Y cuelga.

Estiro una mano y la coloco sobre su hombro, de golpe. Él da un respingo, y voltea asustado.

– ¡Yuu…! – no completa mi nombre. Tiene la mirada clavada en mi rostro. Unos segundos después, la desvía y la recorre por todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Al menos se quedó sin palabras.

" _¡Síiiiiiii!"_ estoy a punto de soltar un gritillo de emoción, pero me contengo, a la vez que intento contener mi boba sonrisota. Creo que después de todo sí lo he impresionado. Siempre es él quién me sorprende con alguna locura o algún detalle, o incluso con la más mínima tontería. Esta vez quería hacer algo por mi cuenta.

Me animo a romper el silencio:

– ¿Yyyy…?

– Ven – me dice, sujetándome de la muñeca y llevándome a no sé dónde. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que muchas personas se nos han quedado viendo, y más de uno nos ha sacado una fotografía.

Viktor me conduce al estacionamiento subterráneo. Caminamos hacia donde ha estacionado su auto. Coloca el Makkachin de felpa y mi chaqueta turquesa sobre el capó… y segundos después me tiene aprisionada contra una de las puertas del Audi blanco. Toma con su mano una de mis mejillas… y me besa.

Automáticamente rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y me pierdo en la textura y el sabor de sus labios. Nos separamos para tomar aire… y volvemos a besarnos. Varias veces.

Pasamos un buen rato así, entre beso y beso, recostados contra su automóvil. Recorro mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos rubio platinados, y él rodea mi espalda y mi cintura, y de cuando en cuando también acaricia mis mejillas.

Cuando nos separamos del todo, él pega su frente a la mía, y me dice en un susurro:

– Wow, casi me matas de la impresión. Eres la patinadora más hermosa que he visto alguna vez. ¡Qué va! Apuesto a que eres la más sexy de todo el mundo.

Se separa de mí, y ahora me mira divertido, guiñándome un ojo: – Además, eres mi novia; la mujer que amo y… ¡LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! – da una ridícula vueltita extendiendo sus brazos, viéndose mucho más ridículo por el traje y la gabardina que lleva puestos. Un hombre de veintisiete años haciendo una niñería.

Ya no oculto mi sonrisota. ¡Entonces sí lo he sorprendido! Estoy por responderle, pero fuerzo la vista y me fijo en sus labios. Y me sonrojo tanto como ellos.

– Ehhhh… tus labios… – le digo apenada. – Te manché de _lipstick_.

Él me mira curioso por unos segundos… y luego ríe de lo lindo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás:

– ¡No me digas que me parezco al Joker! – bromea como si nada.

– Sí, algo así – suelto una risilla ante su comentario. Tomo un pañuelo de mi Makkachin de felpa, y suavemente lo paso por sus labios, limpiando la leve mancha rojiza que se ha extendido hasta la comisura de sus labios y mentón.

– Espera – le digo mientras froto la tela sobre su labio superior. El pañuelo se tiñe rojizo.

– ¿Y ahora? – me pregunta cuando he terminado. Acomodo también su flequillo y sus cabellos, que están hechos un revoltijo.

– Al menos ya no pareces salido de _The Walking Dead_ – bromeo. Entonces me encuentro pensando que si él se ha ensuciado, quizás yo…

Rápidamente tomo mi chaqueta y saco mi iPhone. Enciendo la cámara inversa y me miro, como si fuera un espejo. Doy un suspiro de alivio. No se me ha arruinado el maquillaje. Y no me veo nada mal.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?

– Para besarte – me sonríe de lado. – No tenía problema en hacerlo delante de toda esa gente, pero estoy seguro de que a ti te habría dado un colapso.

– ¡Oye…! Eres un pervertido… – hago un pucherito.

– Tú tienes la culpa – me guiña un ojo. – Además, tú también eres una pervertida, Yuri Katsuki.

Abro enormemente los ojos ante su comentario:

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Yoooo…?

– Niégalo – me reta divertido.

–… – estoy por contestarle, pero recuerdo algo: – ¡Verdad, lo olvidaba! – extraigo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el collar con dije negro en forma de corazón que Viktor me regaló por nuestro primer mes saliendo. Una auténtica pieza de joyería fina. – ¿Me lo colocarías?

Viktor, detrás de mí, extiende el collar sobre mi cuello. Cierra cuidadosamente el fino broche.

– Gracias. Es muy lindo. ¡Me encanta, me encantaaaa…! – volteo y me lanzo a sus brazos. Él rodea mi espalda.

Permanecemos un ratito así, abrazados.

 _Te amo, Viktor._

 **.**

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

– Saldrás antepenúltima – Viktor le decía a Yuri mientras se acercaban a la barandilla del estrado, tras regresar del estacionamiento subterráneo.

– La última será Isabella.

– Y antes de ella, Yuria. Tu máxima rival. Aunque creo que eso solo va de parte de ella.

Cierto. Yuri Katsuki volvería a cruzarse con Yuri Plisetsky. Esperaba que a la adolescente le fuera bien, y lograran ambas clasificar. Todas las participantes se habían esforzado por llegar hasta allí, pero Yuri había sido testigo de la dedicación que Yuria puso desde un inicio. Al menos cuando presentó Ágape en el Aguas Termales On Ice en Hasetsu. Pronto verían el avance que, estaban seguros, había hecho la menor. "Solía poner todo su empeño en cada práctica" recordaba Yuri.

– ¡Verdad! ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono antes de encontrarnos? – la patinadora le preguntó con mucha intriga.

– Con Yelena, la mujer de la limpieza y decoración que trabaja con Pavel. Le pedí un recado para la casa – Viktor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. – ¿Vamos a los camerinos?

– Bueno…

En el pasillo se les acercaron Javier y Sala.

– Micky está furioso – la italiana lucía muy decaída.

– Ya se le va a pasar…

– ¡Se debe estar sintiendo muy mal! – Sala contenía las lágrimas para evitar malograr su maquillaje.

– Michele sabrá entender. Además, lo hiciste por su bien – Viktor le ofreció una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

– ¿Tú crees…?

– ¡VIKTOR! – una rubia mujer irrumpió en el grupo de patinadores.

Las reacciones en los presentes fueron diversas. Pero muy intensas. Porque todos, excepto Sala, conocían aquella mujer. Incluso Yuri, que se la había topado hacía media hora en sala de maquillaje.

– ¿MELINA? – Viktor abrió enormemente los ojos. No se esperaba encontrársela allí en Moscú, en el programa corto.

La rubia se le acercó, y sin más, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

– Al final terminamos coincidiendo – Melina le sonrío divertida, llevándose una mano al distintivo de coach que colgaba de su cuello, y que no había tenido puesto cuando se encontró con Yuri en maquillaje.

– ¿No me digas que…? – Viktor no salía de su asombro.

– No, solo soy la coreógrafa. Mi alumna participa en junior, y le fue muy bien.

– Ah…

– Yuri, hola de nuevo – Melina se dirigió ahora a la patinadora.

– Qué tal, señorita Baranos…

– Baranovskaya – completó la rubia mujer. – Melina Baranovskaya. ¡Pero llámame solo Melina! Apenas si te llevo unos años.

– Bueno… – Yuri le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Pero no se sentía cómoda. Melina, Melina, Melina, Melina… aquel nombre le sonaba de algo. Sí, por supuesto que sí. Lo había escuchado antes, en…

¿Dónde?

– Viktor y yo somos amigos desde pequeños – con la total confianza del mundo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro al aludido, y luego se giró en sus talones hacia Yuri, con una enorme sonrisa.

Y entonces ella recién cayó en cuenta sobre quién era Melina.

" _Viktor… ¿con quién fue tu primera vez?"_

" _Melina. Era mi compañera de clase. En ese entonces yo era un chiquillo con las hormonas revueltas. Y ella también. Lo hicimos por un impulso, y por curiosidad más que todo. En realidad, Melina era mi amiga de infancia."_

" _¿De verdad nunca fue tu novia?"_

" _Sí lo fue. Pero años después, cuando ya teníamos veinte"._

Tenía frente a sí a una de las ex novias de Viktor. Y no solo eso.

Meses atrás, cuando todavía no eran novios, se había cruzado con la francesa Amanda Rousseau. Y la sensación no le había sido precisamente agradable. Esta vez no era la excepción. Y si había algo más que la desconcertaba, era la aparente buena relación entre ambos.

" _Pero si son amigos de infancia, es comprensible"_ se dijo calmándose a sí misma. ¿Los ex novios podían ser amigos? No estaba segura; no tenía un ex novio. Pero sus únicas referencias (su hermana y Mhichit) todo el tiempo andaban renegando de sus ex parejas.

" _Seguramente ellos se comportan de una forma más madura"_ reflexionó para sus adentros. Sí; seguro era eso.

– Bueno, es… inesperado encontrarte aquí, Melina – Javier rompió la tensión con su comentario.

– Lo mismo digo.

De pronto, un bebé de poco más de año y medio se acercó a ellos dando cortos pero rápidos pasitos, tambaleándose.

– ¡Paaaaapá! ¡Paaaaapá! – chilló con su vocecita infantil, aferrándose a las piernas de Viktor.

Los patinadores palidecieron ante las palabras del bebé. Se miraron unos a otros, entre perplejos y escépticos a lo que acababan de oír. ¿Era posible? No, por supuesto que no. Viktor Nikiforov no… ¿O sí? ¿Sí? Porque aquel niño rechoncho tenía unos bellos cabellos platinados, y unos grandes ojos azules. Hermoso.

Yuri sentía que observaba la escena desde lejos. No, aquel cuadro en el que Viktor era padre de un lindo bebé no pertenecía a su mundo. Probablemente se trataba de un universo alternativo que había colisionado con el suyo; un universo en el cual Viktor era solamente su entrenador, y estaba casado con una bella mujer rubia. Un universo en el que su relación con Viktor no tenía cabida.

– Hahahahaha… – la mujer alzó en brazos al bebé y le dijo cariñosamente: – No, Sasha, él no es tu padre. ¿Aunque se parece un poco, verdad?

– Paaapá, paaa… pá – repetía el bebé, intentando zafarse de los brazos de la rubia.

– ¡Señorita Baranovskaya…! Lo siento, el bebé no quería hacerme caso – una joven se acercó a la rubia y al grupo de patinadores, que observaban estupefactos.

– Sí, ya veo. Mi niño es muy inquieto – la rusa le entregó el bebé a la recién llegada.

– ¡Un momento! – intervino Javier. – ¿Qué es eso de "señorita" y "Baranovskaya"?

– ¿Qué, no lo sabías? – Melina lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Me divorcié hace dos años – le mostró su mano izquierda, sin anillo.

Nadie dijo nada.

– Bueno, ehhhh… – la rusa interrumpió el silencio – tengo que ver los papeles de mi alumna. Si me permiten, debo retirarme. Un gusto volver a verte, Viktor – le dio otro beso en la mejilla. – Y no sigas los pasos de Yakov, ¿eh? No queremos otro calvo en…

– ¡¿Tú también?! – él puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, cuida de Sasha – le sonrió al pequeño y revolvió sus finos cabellos platinados.

– Nos vemos, Javier. Nos vemos Yuri. Nos vemos, señorita – se despidió de los aludidos levantando la mano. Se retiró seguida de la muchacha, que cargaba en brazos al bebé.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Sala ni bien las mujeres y el pequeño Sasha desaparecieron de su vista.

– Melina Baranovskaya. Una vieja conocida – Javier se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano al mentón. – Bueno, el programa corto femenino ya está por comenzar.

– Solo quedan cinco minutos – Viktor observó su reloj de pulsera.

– Bien, los veo luego.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí. Hay un asunto que debo resolver primero – el español se separó del grupo, caminando en dirección a los camerinos.

 **.**

– **¡Y ASÍ DAMOS INICIO AL PROGRAMA CORTO FEMENINO!** – se oyó a través del alta voz. La primera en salir fue una patinadora coreana, de veinte años. Buena coreografía, pero dos errores en los saltos.

…

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – Javier increpó a Melina. La había seguido, y la había llevado a un camerino desocupado. Se oían de fondo los vítores del público, aclamando a la participante coreana.

– Ya lo dije, vine con mi pupila – la rusa puso los ojos en blanco. – Para tu información, soy la actual directora del ballet Bolshoi.

– Sí, claro. Felicidades. Y bonita coincidencia. – la ironía en la voz del español era más que evidente. – ¿No te cansas, verdad?

– No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

– ¡Debería darte vergüenza! No creas que he olvidado todo lo que hiciste. Agradece que nunca se lo haya contado a Viktor.

– ¡Oye, ya supéralo! – exclamó la rubia mujer exasperada.

– No seas cínica. No vuelvas a aparecerte delante de nosotros como si nada. ¡Pretendiste meterme en el mismo paquete! ¿Sabes qué? Ahora más que nunca doy gracias a Dios de no haberme acostado contigo aquella noche. No, nunca lo habría hecho. Nunca habría traicionado a Viktor; tal como tú estabas dispuesta a hacer.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora todo es mi culpa?

– ¡Yo era menor de edad! – espetó Javier, llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¡Ya tenías diecisiete…!

– Eras la novia de mi amigo, Melina – la miró con lástima. – Pero no te importó. Así como no te importó después tu marido. Te acostaste con medio…

Melina levantó una mano, dispuesta a lanzarle una cachetada a Javier, pero él la detuvo a tiempo, sujetando su brazo.

– Basta, Melina – le dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo, mirándola a los ojos. – Se acabó – soltó de golpe el brazo de la coreógrafa. – Ya no mientas. Lo de hace rato… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan embustera?!

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, quien lo miró confundida:

– ¿Tú qué sabes…?

– ¡Por favor! ¡El parecido es muy obvio! – el patinador ya no sabía qué más decir. Aquello era muy grave; ni él se lo había imaginado. ¡Dios, tremendo giro inesperado el que iba a darse! Y ya podía ver quién sería la persona que saldría más lastimada con todo ese lío.

– ¿Se lo vas a decir? – Melina le frunció el ceño. Por un momento, Javier detectó cierto tono amenazador en su voz.

Tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro.

– No, no se lo diré. Eso te compete a ti – puntualizó. – Pero si al menos tienes una pizca de sentimiento materno, no se lo ocultes más. Ese niño no tiene por qué asumir la culpa de tus irresponsabilidades.

Dicho esto, abrió de golpe la puerta del camerino y se retiró con dirección al estrado, dejando a la rusa hecha una furia.

 **.**

– **¡LA SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE ES MARÍA RODRÍGUEZ, DE ESPAÑA!** – Y se oyó el furor del público.

Yuri y Viktor observaban atentamente las presentaciones de las demás competidoras, comentando cada salto, coreografía y técnica.

– **La puntuación de Rodríguez es de 82.43.**

Bien. Ahora era el turno de su amiga italiana.

– **¡CONTINÚA SALA CRISPINO, DE ITALIA!** – exclamó el presentador. Sala era muy popular, así que los gritos y clamor del público inundaron de un momento a otro toda la pista.

– **¡Patinará con Skyscraper! Su hermano Michele también vino a apoyarla.**

Michele y Javier se empujaron para desearle buena suerte a la patinadora, haciendo una ridícula escena:

– ¡Apártate, Hernández! – bufó el italiano.

– Yo soy novio, apártate tú.

Al final, cada uno tomo una mano de Sala, y, al mismo tiempo, depositaron un suave beso en el dorso. La patinadora se dirigió al centro de la pista, y la música resonó a todo volumen.

Sala se desplazaba con gracia sobre el hielo, luciendo un traje de tirantes lila con una faldita de vuelo plateada. Impecable. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto le daba un toque imponente, acorde con su tema Skyscraper. Como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

– **¡Acabó realizando un lutz triple y un loop triple! ¡Fue una combinación de alta dificultad! Su hermano, Michele Crispino, es el único patinador que intenta tal combinación.**

Sala finalizó su coreografía con las manos en la cintura, en medio de la pista.

– ¡Sala! – su hermano la llamó emocionado hasta los huesos.

– ¡Micky! – ella se le acercó patinando.

– ¡SAAALAAA! – una voz familiar la llamó. Su amiga Mila Babicheva llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, arrastrando una pequeña maleta.

– ¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Eso fue genial, Sala! – le dio un cálido abrazo.

Tras Mila, Yakov caminaba echando humo. ¡Le había dicho claramente a la pelirroja que se quedara en San Petersburgo entrenando! Pero no, tanto ella como Georgi habían volado hasta allí. Bueno, ya hablaría con ellos más tarde. Por ahora, estaba más preocupado en la presentación de Yuri, que saldría a la pista después de la japonesa Katsuki.

Mientras Sala posaba en el _kiss and cry_ junto a su entrenador y a su hermano Michele (quien ágilmente había hecho a un lado a Javier para ganarle el sitio en el sillón), Yuri Katsuki se preparaba para salir a la pista.

– **¡Sala Crispino obtiene un 89.65!** – se oyó por el parlante.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

Viktor, con una rodilla en el suelo, sujeta los cordones de mis patines. Estoy de pie, recostada en la barandilla del estrado. Por más que le dije que no, él insistió. "No vaya a ser que ensucies tu atuendo". "¿Y tu traje, qué?" repuse. "Eso no tiene importancia" él esbozó la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Y es que en estas cosas es bien difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Siempre quiere evitarme molestias. Mi corazón se torna cálido y salta de alegría cada vez que lo veo preocupado por mí.

Viktor está terminando con mi patín izquierdo, y entonces levanto la vista. Hay muchas personas con los ojos puestos en nosotros. Un chiquillo nos saca una fotografía con su móvil; dos mujeres cuchichean entre ellas y nos señalan; una adolescente nos mira con cara de estar a punto de chillar… Y allí está ella. Melina Baranovs… ¿kaya? ¿kiaya? Bueno, como sea. Está recostada de brazos cruzados en la pared, mirándonos fijamente.

– Listo, Yuri – Viktor se pone de pie y me da una palmadita en el hombro.

Somos enfocados en las pantallas gigantes.

– **¡Y allí podemos ver a Yuri Katsuki, la próxima en salir!** – se oye la voz del comentarista.

Viktor voltea hacia la cámara y saluda animadamente al público. Con la típica sonrisota que siempre le he visto mostrarle a sus fans.

– **Katsuki acabó segunda en la Copa China. ¿Qué tipo de actuación nos dará hoy?**

¿Ah? ¿Qué tipo de actuación? Hoy no será una actuación. Observen atentamente.

En un impulso salido de quien sabe dónde, estiro mi brazo y tiro de la corbata de Viktor, quien sigue saludando al público. Lo atraigo hacia mí, para susurrarle con mis labios prácticamente pegados a los suyos:

– Mi participación ya comenzó, Viktor.

Observo sus ojos azules, bien abiertos.

 _¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?_

– Tienes razón – finalmente él también me susurra.

Puedo oír los chillidos del público, que parece haber enloquecido con mi gesto.

– Descuida. Le mostraré mi amor a toda Rusia – vuelvo a susurrarle, todavía sujetándolo de la corbata.

¿Te sorprendí, Viktor? ¡Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas! ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que no estoy actuando.

 _Yo también puedo ser sexy. Dulce y sexy._

 _¿Qué versión prefieres, Viktor?_

Finalmente lo suelto, y cuando me doy la vuelta caminando hacia la pista, levanto la mirada y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Melina. No los aparto. Ahora soy yo quien la mira fijamente.

– **THE NEXT SKATER, REPRESENTING JAPAN… YURI KATSUKI**! – me anuncian por el altavoz.

Sí, aquí voy. En territorio enemigo, debo intimidar al público. Antes de que él me intimide.

– **Yuri Katsuki, de veintitrés años. Su canción es Ai Ni Tsuite: Eros. Ha superado sus marcas en el programa corto desde el primer evento en China. Debe quedar como mínimo cuarta para clasificar al Grand Prix Final.**

Me posiciono al centro de la pista, quebrándome grácilmente. La música empieza, y me sumerjo en la electrizante danza. Hábilmente marco los pasos de mi coreografía… y mando un beso al jurado.

 _¿Se sorprendieron también?_

Listo. Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día muy "Eros". Y aún no termina, ¿verdad, Viktor?

 **.**

 **(POV YURIA)**

– **¡Un salchow cuádruple!**

Vaya, con que la gorda ya domina el salchow. Supongo que sí ha estado entrenando. Pensé que con lo de Viktor se distraería. Ya veremos cómo le va en la segunda mitad.

– **¡Otro salchow cuádruple!**

Desde la barandilla, la observo patinar de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. En verdad es muy buena bailando, y ha mejorado los pasos de su programa corto. Lo ha pulido bastante desde el Aguas Termales On Ice.

– **Un triple axel. De nuevo impecable. ¡Y un salchow cuádruple!**

– Yuri – alguien sujeta mi hombro. Me vuelvo. Es Lilia, mi coreógrafa. – Ve alistándote.

– Sí – le respondo automáticamente. Echo un último vistazo a la pista: Katsuki clava una perfecta combinación, un toe-loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple.

 _Nada mal, gorda. Espera, que aún falto yo._

– Ya sabes, niña ¡Nada de nervios! Y levanta la cabeza – Lilia sujeta mi mentón y lo alza, mirándome a los ojos.

– No se preocupe. Déjemelo a mí – le digo irradiando toda la seguridad del mundo.

Aunque en el fondo esté a punto de quebrarme.

 _¿Abue, dónde estás? ¡Prometiste que vendrías a ver mi programa corto!_

No, él no faltaría a su palabra. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Seguirá mal de su columna?

Nos acercamos a la entrada a la pista.

– ¡Oye, ten cuidado…! – bufo al chocar con un niñato… asiático. Tiene el cabello rubio y un ridículo mechón rojo. Lleva en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas.

– _I'm sorry…_

– ¡YURIA! – una voz familiar tras de mí me llama. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me vuelvo:

– ¿Qué quieres, Viktor?

– ¡Buena suerte! – me dice en ruso con una boba sonrisa, levantando un pulgar.

– **¡Otra presentación impecable tras su programa corto en la Copa China!** – se oye de repente al comentarista. Levanto la vista hacia la pista, y Katsuki saluda al público con una sonrisa. Viktor pasa a ignorarme y se acerca corriendo a ella, seguido del niño del cabello ridículo y su cursi ramillete.

– Yuri… – Yakov se me acerca. Coloca una mano en mi hombro. – Escucha, has practicado este programa una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. No te tenses porque sea la Copa Rostelecom. No dejes que el público o la presión del jurado te intimiden. Solo concéntrate y…

– Descuida, lo haré bien – le digo firmemente.

– Quítate de una vez la chaqueta – me ordena dice Lilia. Bajo la cremallera, y me quedo en el atuendo de Ágape. Tengo el cabello suelto, y como soy menor las estilistas decidieron aplicarme maquillaje natural. No es como si me importase de todas formas. No suelo maquillarme. Eso es para las viejas.

Tiro mi cabello hacia atrás. ¿Abue, qué pasó? ¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Manda una señal, por favor!

Katsuki pasa por mi lado, cargando el ramillete de rosas blancas junto a Viktor y al niño japonés.

– Permiso, Katsuki – le digo haciéndola a un lado. Es mi turno. Yo también he mejorado mi programa desde el Aguas Termales.

– Yuria… – oigo su voz tras de mí. Volteo instintivamente. – Buena suerte – agita una mano y me sonríe. Sí, con su empalagosa sonrisa. Esa que me da diabetes.

Camino hacia la entrada de la pista, seguida de Yakov y Lilia:

– Tu esfuerzo no te abandonará. Confía en ti misma…

 _¿Eh? Escucho mal… Cálmate. Cálmate, Yuri._

 _Abue, este programa va para ti._

– **¡109.97!** – se oye por el parlante, y levanto la vista hacia una de las pantallas gigantes. – **¡Volvió a superar su mejor marca! ¡Está en primer lugar!** – En el _kiss and cry_ , Katsuki posa junto al anciano y a ese niñato del cabello ridículo.

Viktor… ¿qué está haciendo? Toma uno de los patines de Katsuki, y coge su pierna… ¡¿Qué rayos…?! Le da un beso… ¿al patín?

– **¡Vaya, Nikiforov besó el patín de Katsuki por la emoción!**

¡Puajj, qué cursi! hago un gesto de vómito. ¿En serio tenía que hacer eso delante de todo el mundo? A Viktor siempre le ha faltado un tornillo, pero nunca lo había visto comportarse así de cursi. Ni siquiera con esa francesa estirada.

– **THE NEXT SKATER, REPRESENTING RUSSIA… YURI PLISETSKY!** – me anuncian. Quebrándome elegantemente, me posiciono al centro de la pista.

 _Abue, ¿estás bien?_

…

 _ **A esas horas, en Hasetsu, Japón…**_

Escuchó entonces un leve jadeo.

Aún había vida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero su madre ya le había dado alcance. Rápidamente hicieron una llamada. Sí, vendrían por él y lo llevarían para atenderlo.

En menos de un minuto estuvieron allí, y se lo llevaron de emergencia.

 **.**

En la improvisada salita de espera, Mari lloraba silenciosamente, dejando sus lágrimas fluir libremente a través de sus mejillas. Se había vestido rápidamente con unos pantalones, camiseta y unas sandalias que fueron lo primero que encontró. A su lado, la señora Hiroko la consolaba dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, diciéndole que confiara, que todo saldría bien. Aunque en realidad nada era seguro y hasta ella misma estaba asustada.

Momentos después, el médico salió a hablar con ellas:

– Verán, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero… – la mente de Mari quedó en blanco tras oír esto. No no no no no no no no nooooo… aquello no estaba pasando. Se trataba de una pesadilla más, de esas que tenía cuando era niña, en las que su papá y su mamá la abandonaban a la orilla del mar de Hasetsu. De esa repetitiva en la que le decían que esperara un rato, pero nunca llegaban. Porque aquel _"pero"_ pronunciado por el médico cambiaba todo. Aquel "pero" mataba sus esperanzas, ya de por sí mínimas.

– La decisión es de ustedes. En verdad lo siento mucho – volvió a escuchar la voz del médico. Y esta vez la realidad le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada.

El médico habló un rato más, explicándoles algunas cosas. Pero Mari no prestaba atención. Cuando por fin el médico se retiró, se permitió el lujo de quebrarse y sollozar a viva voz.

Su madre la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Pero en ese momento, Mari solo pensaba en dos personas: Viktor y Yuri.

…

 **(POV YURI)**

– **¡PATINARÁ AL SON DE AI NI TSUITE: ÁGAPE! Coreografía de Viktor Nikiforov.**

El estruendo del público es apabullante. Por todos lados flamea la bandera tricolor rusa, y el nombre "Yuri" está en boca de todos. No se refieren a mí, por supuesto.

Al patinar en casa, Yuria tiene al público de su lado. Incluso hay muchas adolescentes que lucen orejas de gato sobre la cabeza, el símbolo de las chicas del club de fans de Yuri Plisetsky. Las Yuri… ¿lovers? ¿fans? ¿angels? El punto es que las chiquillas chillan histéricas. Su ídolo adolescente está a punto de iniciar su programa corto.

Un segundo; dos; tres… Y la lenta y acompasada música de Ágape resuena por todo el recinto.

Yuri se quiebra, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando una plegaria… y se entrega a la historia de su programa.

Su bella melena rubia se balancea suavemente sobre su delicado rostro, al compás de la embriagante melodía. Su faldita plateada emite pequeñas chispitas, y sus pliegues se balancean grácilmente. En verdad parece un ángel salido de esas pinturas que he visto muchas veces en libros y revistas de arte. Siempre he querido pintar uno, pero nunca he podido dar con sus finas facciones. Si en este momento intentara retratar a Yuria con mis pinceles, el resultado sería el mismo.

Yuria puede ser brusca, rebelde y gruñona… pero aún es una niña. Solo tiene quince años, y ya ha pasado por mucho. Incluso mucho más que yo.

– **Comenzará con un triple axel… ¡¿SE CAYÓ?!**

El público hace silencio.

De pronto, Yuria está sentada sobre el hielo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ella nunca fallaría un axel!

– Algo anda mal. Yuria no está concentrada – Viktor, de pie en la barandilla junto a mí, me mira preocupado.

– ¿Pero qué puede ser? – ahora estoy un poco asustada. ¡Yuria, por favor, concéntrate! Has puesto sangre, sudor y lágrimas en este programa. ¡Vamos, tú puedes!

Ella se ha levantado como si nada, y continúa danzando grácilmente, elevando delicadamente sus brazos, como si fuera una tierna avecilla a punto de despegar el vuelo. Sí, eso es. Yuria está a punto de despegar el vuelo. Va a despegarlo. Porque estoy segura de que clasificará al Grand Prix.

Viktor me atrae hacia él, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo:

– Ella no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. ¡Si supieras por todo lo que ha pasado desde que era una niñita…! Otros en su lugar ya se hubieran rendido hace mucho. Pero ella ahora está aquí, dando pelea por la clasificación.

– Yuria es así – le sonrío.

– Es igual a ti – me da un besito en la cabeza.

– **¡Una pirueta baja! ¡Está muy bien posicionada!** – nos interrumpe la voz del comentarista.

Yuria da unos cortos pasitos, desplazándose hábilmente sobre el hielo. Quiebra elegantemente su cintura, y extiende sus brazos en un movimiento perfecto. Un hada. El hada rusa.

– **Su primer cuádruple es parte de una combinación… ¡UN SALCHOW CUÁDRUPLE, UN TOE-LOOP TRIPLE! ¡Un salto combinado con buena altura y flujo! Con tal ejecución, cuesta creer que ésta es su temporada debut.**

La música ya está llegando a su fin. Viene el salto final.

– **¡UN TOE-LOOP CUÁDRUPLE! ¡Un bello salto! ¡Yuri Plisetsky tiene un talento maravilloso!**

Yuria continúa con una pirueta baja. Muy elegante. Finaliza con las manos juntas elevadas, como si estuviera rezando una plegaria; tal como inició. Hermoso.

– **¡Yuri Plisetsky presentó un maravilloso programa corto, que no decepcionó a los lugareños!**

El furor en el público es increíble. Le lanzan flores, banderolas, gatitos de felpa…

 _¡Bien hecho, Yuria!_

 **.**

 **(POV YURIA)**

Alguien me lanza unas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza. Supongo que algunas de las chicas escandalosas esas. Bueno, me gustan los gatos. Y tampoco puedo hacer un desaire a las fans, así que dejo las orejas sobre mi cabello.

Patino hacia el estrado, donde me esperan Yakov y Lilia. Pero delante de ellos me encuentro con el "King". Una de las personas más irritantes que he conocido alguna vez. Pongo los ojos en blanco ni bien veo su burlona cara.

– Oh, las niñitas primero – JJ me invita a pasar al estrado, extendiéndome una mano.

– ¡Apártate, idiota!

– Qué ruda… – Isabella se me acerca y me mira despectivamente, de pies a cabeza. – Es mi turno, bebé – le dice ahora a JJ; e ignorándome olímpicamente, me hacen a un lado y caminan hacia la pista.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AH, NO! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUED…!

– ¡YURI! – Yakov me llama.

En el _kiss and cry_ poso junto a él y a Lilia.

– **¡Yuri Plisetsky está en segundo lugar con 98.09!**

Vaya, segundo lugar. Esperaba quedar primera, pero para empezar supongo que no está mal.

Abandono el _kiss and cry_ y me dirijo al pasillo de los camerinos. Enciendo mi móvil, y marco un número:

– ¿Sí? ¿Katia? ¿Está bien mi abuelo?

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

– ¿Palomitas? ¿Un frappé? ¿Chocolates? Lo que tú quieras – Viktor me guiña un ojo, señalando hacia el mostrador.

– Ehhh… Un frappé está bien.

– ¿Algo para comer?

– No, esto nada más. No tengo hambre – le sonrío débilmente. De hecho, con la tensión de la competencia se me ha quitado el apetito. Además…

¡No, otra vez mis pensamientos pervertidos! Pero en verdad estoy esperando llegar a la casa… y terminar lo de esta tarde. Estoy segura de que me sonrojo.

"Aún faltan los chicos del programa masculino" me recuerda mi voz interior; y entonces, por un momento, me arrepiento de haberle sugerido a Viktor que esperáramos a que acabara todo el programa.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Viktor interrumpe mi ensimismamiento. Me entrega mi vaso con frappé. Él ha optado por una soda y palomitas.

– En nada…

– Yuri, estás toda sonrojada – me mira divertido.

– Eso no es…

De pronto, su móvil suena.

Viktor me entrega su lata de soda y extrae su teléfono del bolsillo de su gabardina. Contesta.

– ¿Yelena? ¡Hola! ¿Qué fue?... ¿En serio? Hahaha, no lo puedo creer… Vale, vale… De ahí me sacas la cuenta… Cierras bien todo… Ya… Pavel está en el Star Hotel… Ya, listo entonces. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te debo una! ¡Eres la mejor!

¿Otra vez la tal Yelena? Bueno, al menos no se trata de una de sus ex novias.

– ¿Y? – lo miro extrañada.

– Yelena. Ya terminó con el encargo. Le dije que cerrara con llave.

– Ah…

Así que solo era eso. Pero… Viktor trae una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Algo me oculta; lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien. Y es por eso que sé que tampoco se trata de algo malo. Pero de toda maneras…

– **¡FINALMENTE, LA ÚLTIMA COMPETIDORA VIENE CON UN IMPULSO IMPARABLE! –** se oye por el altavoz.

– Vamos, ya está por comenzar.

– **Isabella Yang, la canadiense de diecinueve años. Usará una canción compuesta para ella: "Queen Bella".**

Se oyen los gritos del público.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia el estrado, llevando nuestros aperitivos… y de pronto me detengo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Viktor me mira impaciente, sosteniendo su bebida y sus palomitas de maíz.

– Mi móvil.

Extraigo mi teléfono. Tengo una llamada entrante. De Mari.

¿Eh? Mari sabe que estamos en la competencia. No llamaría a esta hora, a menos que…

– Mari, ¿qué pasa? – hablo rápidamente.

– Yu-yuriii, verás… – se quiebra a través de la línea. Y sé que son malas noticias.

Escucho su voz entrecortada, y lo que va diciéndome de alguna forma parece irreal, ajeno. No, estamos en Rusia, y Japón está muy lejos, en otro continente. Además, no tiene sentido. Nuestro amigo está bien, y nos espera como siempre en casa… ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

– La decisión es de u-ustedes… Ay, Yuuuriiiiiii… – mi hermana finalmente no puede más y solloza. – Lo siento mucho…

– Bien.

Cuelgo. No sé qué más decir. Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, y mis fosas nasales se congestionan, dificultando mi respiración.

 _Tranquilízate, Yuri._

Pero una lágrima cae a la altura de mi mejilla. Me la seco rápidamente.

– ¡Yuri, ¿qué sucede?! – Viktor me sujeta de los hombros, mirándome impasible.

Respiro hondo, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para evitar que la voz se me quiebre. Lo miro por unos segundos, y entonces él comprende que algo anda mal.

– " _I NEVER GIVE UP TO MY DREAMS, BECAUSE I AM BELLA, THE QUEEN…"_ – se oye a lo lejos la canción del programa corto de Isabella Yang. Intento distraerme con la música para suavizar mi tensión.

– ¿Amor?

– Viktor… – llevo una mano a su hombro, deshaciendo el agarre anterior. Vuelvo a tomar aire. Lo miro a los ojos: – Escúchame, por favor. Lo que te voy a decir… No quiero que te alteres ni… – me callo. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¡Está en todo su derecho! – Verás… se trata de Makkachin. Fue arrollado por un vehículo – le digo finalmente, mirándolo con tristeza a los ojos. Tomo sus dos manos, y las aprieto suavemente. Tengo que decirle todo. TODO. Quiero que esté preparado mentalmente para lo que pueda encontrar en Japón.

– Está grave. El vehículo que lo golpeó le fracturó demasiados huesos, perdió mucha sangre y… – al final no puedo y la voz se me quiebra. Hago otro enorme esfuerzo: – El doctor cree que lo mejor es ponerle la inyección, pero esa decisión solo te compete a ti.

Listo. Lo dije. Aunque todo sigue pareciendo tan irreal.

Viktor tiene la mirada perdida. Aprieta con un poco más de fuerza mis manos, y entonces recién sus ojos se enfocan en los míos.

– Yuuriiiii… – susurra bajito.

– Vamos – le digo.

No hay marcha atrás. En estos momentos, Viktor necesita estar con Makkachin. Y yo no puedo darme el lujo de lloriquear y ser una carga. Suficiente tiene Viktor con todo esto, para además preocuparse por una mujer emocionalmente débil.

Sujeto su mano, haciéndolo caminar por el pasillo hacia los camerinos, para recoger nuestras cosas. Me deshago de mi frappé, y Viktor, sin decir una palabra, le da sus palomitas a una desconcertada Sala que se nos cruza por el camino y nos mira con extrañeza.

Llevo a Viktor hacia el estacionamiento.

– Debes ir a Japón. Ahora – le digo alzando una mano a su hombro. Estamos de pie, frente al Audi blanco. – No te preocupes por tus cosas ni por la competencia. Yo me encargo de todo. Mañana mismo volaré a primera hora y…

– ¡No! – abre enormemente los ojos. Por fin parece reaccionar y comprender del todo. – No, Yuri. No puedes hacer eso – resopla. – Tienes que quedarte al programa libre. Si no, te descalificarán y…

– No importa – le digo firmemente. – Makkachin también es mi amigo. Quiero estar con él. Y contigo. Si piensas que te voy a dejar solo…

– No te puedes perder el programa libre – vuelve a repetirme. – Si lo haces, me sentiré mal y nunca me lo perdonaré – me mira con tristeza.

– ¡Pero Viktor, no es tu culpa! – la voz se me quiebra en la última palabra. – ¡No me interesa el programa libre! No con todo esto. Y no voy a estar tranquila sabiendo que Makkachin está pasándola mal. ¡Por favor, entiéndeme!

De pronto, se oyen pasos. Alguien se acerca:

– ¿Viktor? ¿Yuri? – Melina nos mira muy sorprendida. Y es que hemos alzado la voz.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – mira de Viktor a mí y de mi a Viktor, expectante. Todavía lleva su distintivo de coach, y se le han zafado algunos mechones de su rubia trenza.

Nadie dice nada.

Estoy por decirle que no es nada importante – no quiero que incomode a Viktor–, pero él mismo termina por contarle lo de nuestro amigo.

– ¡¿Makkachin?! ¡CIELO SANTO! – Melina se lleva una mano a la boca, claramente impactada. – Tienes que ir Japón. Ya.

– Justamente le estoy diciendo a Yuri que se quede al programa de mañana. Pero ella insiste en venir…

– Lo capto. Yuri… – Melina se dirige a mí – Viktor tiene razón. Escucha, es solo un día más. Un día. De todas maneras, si sucede algún contratiempo… – su expresión se ensombrece, y en su boca se forma una línea recta. – Si pasa algo, Viktor te estará avisando – voltea a mirarlo fijamente, dando por sentadas sus palabras. – Y podrás ir cuánto antes a Japón.

Resoplo. Sé que no tiene sentido discutir. Lo pienso.

– Vamos de una vez. Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Viktor abre las puertas con el control remoto. Me ubico en el asiento del copiloto y…

– Voy con ustedes – Melina se dirige a Viktor.

 _¿Ehh?_

– Yuri no va a regresar sola, ¿o sí? Apuesto a que ésta es su primera vez en Moscú. Además, conozco este auto mejor que nadie. Aparte de ti, por supuesto – le dice a Viktor

Él no pone objeción, y Melina sube a uno de los asientos traseros. El auto arranca.

 **.**

75 km/h. Algunas paradas en semáforos. Tráfico abrumador. Pero nada impide que lleguemos al aeropuerto Sheremetyevo. Durante el camino, nadie ha dicho nada.

Por un lado, Viktor y Melina tienen razón. ¿Debo entonces quedarme un día más? Él se ha comprometido a que, ante cualquier percance, me va a estar comunicando. El problema es que lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que haría todo lo posible para evitar preocuparme.

Viktor aparca el auto, y bajamos rápidamente. Todavía estoy en la corta faldita de mi traje de Eros, apenas cubierta por la chaqueta de mi selección; pero en estos momentos es lo de menos. Es un alivio encontrar pasajes para un vuelo express a Tokio… Pero el avión despega en una hora. ¡Maldición!

Viktor hace varias llamadas. En todas ellas habla en ruso, y aunque no entiendo nada, sé que debe estar ordenando algunos asuntos pendientes aquí en Moscú.

 _Makkachin, espera a Viktor, por favor. Pronto estará allí, contigo. Quieres verlo, ¿no?_

– Yuri, escúchame – nos hemos sentado en unas bancas de la sala de espera; yo entre Viktor y Melina. – Yakov Feltsman hará de tu entrenador por mañana – me dice calmadamente. – No te preocupes, él habla inglés. Es un poco gruñón y suele quejarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es el mejor entrenador de todos. Incluso mucho mejor que yo – intenta esbozar una sonrisa. En vano, todo lo que consigue es una mueca extraña.

¿Ehhh? ¿Yakov… Feltsman?

– ¿Tu ex entrenador? – murmuro bajito.

– Ése mismo. Ya verás que se llevan bien. Me hubiera gustado presentarlos personalmente. Es decir, presentarte ante él no solo como mi pupila, sino también como mi novia. Supongo que será en otra ocasión.

– No te preocupes. Haré todo lo posible por caerle bien.

– No es necesario. Caes bien a todo el mundo – revuelve suavemente mis cabellos. – Yuri… – agrega esta vez bajito, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y atrayéndome a él –…perdón por hacerte pasar este mal rato.

¿Uh?

– ¿De qué hablas? – suelto también en un susurro confidencial.

– De Melina – me dice bajito, acariciando mis cabellos. – Tal vez te resulte incómodo relacionarte con ella. Tú sabes, porque es mi ex novia y lo que te conté hace un rato…

No me había detenido a pensar en eso. Todo este asunto de nuestro amigo Makkachin ha convertido todos los demás problemas en insignificantes. Pero claro, de regreso a la casa, viajaré a solas con Melina. Su amiga de infancia y ex novia.

Por un momento, he olvidado que Melina se encuentra sentada a mi lado. Pero no creo que nos haya escuchado.

– No te preocupes por eso – entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

Le pregunto a Viktor luego sobre las llaves y la tarjeta de seguridad de su casa. Y él a su vez se siente tranquilo al saber que he traído mis documentos y mi carnet de extranjería.

– Tú tranquila, Yuri – ahora Melina interviene. – Yo te llevaré a la casa.

Claro. Ella conoce la casa. Debe haber estado allí cientos de veces.

De repente… Viktor se recuesta en mi hombro. No agrega nada más. Yo tampoco digo nada; y Melina se limita a observar algo en su móvil. Pasa un minuto. Pasan dos. Pasan tres. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero nos hemos quedado en silencio. Y Viktor sigue recostado en mi hombro, con todo el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. Sé que está llorando.

Rodeo su espalda con mi brazo.

 **.**

Cuando han pasado muchos minutos más, llaman por fin al vuelo. Viktor se levanta y acomoda su cabello. Puedo notar que sus ojos están rojos producto del llanto.

Melina y yo nos ponemos de pie también.

– Bueno… – Viktor duda.

– Shhhh – le digo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Él me corresponde el abrazo, y me da un besito en la cabeza. Cuando nos separamos, sujeto una de sus mejillas, y, elevándome en mis pies, deposito un suave y rápido beso en sus labios.

– Todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Ya verás que sí – le sonrío para tranquilizarlo. Acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla.

Viktor sujeta mi mano, y deposita un beso en su dorso.

– Gracias por todo, Yuri.

Durante un breve instante me olvidé de Melina. Otra vez. Ella se acerca a Viktor… y le da un fuerte abrazo. Le dice algo en ruso, pero no entiendo ni media palabra.

Eso es todo. Viktor camina hacia el _departure area_. Lo último que veo es su espalda forrada en la gabardina negra.

" _Makkachin, resiste. Por favor."_

 **.**

– ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – Melina conduce el Audi de regreso a la casa. Se ha soltado la trenza, y su cabello rubio luce un poco alborotado.

– Uhmm… un mes y medio – me siento un poco incómoda al hablar esto con ella. Pero no parece preguntarlo con mala intención.

– Supongo que ya debes saber que Viktor y yo…

– Sí, lo sé – la interrumpo. No es necesario que me lo recuerde.

– Apenas si duramos cuatro meses. Incompatibilidad de caracteres, lo clásico – se detiene ante el semáforo. – Pero en realidad digamos que éramos demasiado amigos para llevar una relación.

– ¿Cómo así? – ella ha conseguido captar mi atención.

– Tú sabes, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Fue complicado mantener una relación, y vernos como "novios" en vez de "amigos". Como dicen; no te metas con tu mejor amigo y blablablá.

Vaya. Así que no lograron adaptarse a la relación.

– ¿Entonces eso fue todo? – me vuelvo a sentir incómoda, pero mi curiosidad es mayor.

– Sí. Eso, y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente enamorado.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Viktor ha tenido muchas novias. ¿Se habrá enamorado de todas ellas? ¿O de solo algunas? ¿O quizás…?

 **.**

Aparcamos en la zona exclusiva del centro de Moscú. Melina se despide, diciéndome que tiene que ver a su pequeño Sasha; y aborda un taxi. Con el control remoto que me dio Viktor, abro la puerta de la cochera e ingreso el auto. Apago el motor y desciendo.

Parece no haber nadie. La cocina luce limpia, como cuando nos fuimos a la pista. El pasillo está iluminado, pero la sala…

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

Yuri no conseguía reaccionar. La sala a oscuras, apenas iluminada por… ¿velas? Una hilera de velas blancas se encontraba distribuida por el centro del piso, formando un enorme corazón. Un agradable aroma, que la hacía sentirse en medio de un jardín de flores, embriagaba aquella espaciosa habitación.

" _Viktor"_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. _"¿En qué momento…?"_ Entonces recordó las dos veces que su novio había hablado por teléfono con la tal Yelena, la encargada de la limpieza y decoración "Le pedí un encargo" era lo que le había comentado.

Inhaló profundamente, perdiéndose en el suave aroma a flores. " _Esta noche"_ se dijo, y allí estaban ellos, ansiosos apenas un par de horas antes, esperando a que terminara el programa para regresar lo más antes posible a la casa. Para terminar lo que habían empezado aquella tarde. Para hacer el amor.

Se acercó a las velas, y con sus pisadas creó una pequeña corriente de aire que hizo que las flamas se encendieran más. Viktor había pensado en eso. Se había encargado de cada detalle. Sí, de cada uno. Porque ni bien alzó la vista, Yuri se encontró con un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas sobre la alfombra de las escaleras. Sobre cada peldaño que daba a la segunda planta.

"Viktor, yo…" si lo hubiera tenido en esos momentos de pie allí, frente a ella, no habría sabido qué decirle. Que todo estaba bello, hermoso; que le encantaba el detalle, que era único… No. No bastaban aquellas palabras para describir todas esas emociones que allí y en ese momento se albergaban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Le amaba. Le amaba con toda su alma. Y era amada de la misma forma por él.

Se sentó cruzada de piernas en el suelo, y tomó una vela entre sus manos. Se embriagó con el aroma a jardín y a rosas que emanaba de ésta; y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron a la altura de sus mejillas.

 **.**

De repente, sonó el timbre. Alguien llamaba al portón. _"Debe ser Pavel"_ Yuri se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la entrada. _"Aunque Pavel tiene sus propias llaves"_ se dijo. Pero ya estaba allí. Abrió cuidadosamente, apenas asomando los ojos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el dispositivo intercomunicador.

– ¡Yuuuriii! – Mila estaba de pie junto a la reja, con su maleta. A su lado, Yuria la miraba fijamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta turquesa.

– Hola, Mila. Hola, Yuria – las saludó amablemente; aunque bastante sorprendida. ¿Qué hacían las rusas allí…?

– Hablamos con Viktor. Pavel pasará la noche en el Star Hotel, así que yo me quedaré contigo. – Mila se encontraba totalmente maravillada con la casa. Todo era tan… elegante. – ¿Podemos pasar?

– Claro, adelante... – Mila no esperó a que Yuri terminara. Pasó rápidamente, arrastrando su maleta a la sala. Solo entonces, la patinadora japonesa reparó en que, justamente en la sala…

" _¡OH, NO!"_ Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Esto es tan… ¡ROMÁAAAANTICOO! – Mila exclamó a todo pulmón, acercándose a las velas, y rodeándolas con sus pisadas. – Yuuuuriiiii… – susurró pícaramente, alzando una ceja – ésta iba a ser una gran noche, ¿ehh?

La patinadora japonesa no le respondió… porque entonces su mirada se había centrado en el otro punto de la sala.

Mila también se percató, y nuevamente soltó un gritillo:

– O _H, MY GOD_! – parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y es que el recorrido de las escaleras al segundo piso, decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos sobre la alfombra que cubría los peldaños; era simplemente… mágico. La perfecta luna de miel con la que siempre había soñado. De ésas de las películas y novelas románticas. Sí; algún día ella encontraría también a alguien merecedor de todo su amor.

Por su parte, Yuri Plisetsky observaba la escena con un gestito de vómito. ¡Puaaaj!¡Qué reverenda cursilería! ¿A quién se le ocurría decorar la sala solo para…? ¿Para…? ¿Para… "hacerlo"? ¿Entonces… ellos lo iban a "hacer"? Tragó en seco, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que estaba pensando. Por primera vez, desde que se había encontrado con Yuri Katsuki allí en Moscú, se sintió una niña.

Divisaron también un enorme arreglo floral sobre el piano, que la japonesa hasta ese entonces no había visto. Pero nadie agregó nada más. Estaban demasiado absortas… hasta que Yuri Katsuki se dirigió por fin a una pared y encendió la luz.

Mila y Yuri Plisetsky se volvieron hacia ella; y la descubrieron con el rostro sonrojado.

– Bien, ehhh… – no tenía ni idea de qué explicarles a las menores.

– No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarnos nada – Mila le guiño un ojo, cómplice. – Además – se dirigió a la rubia adolescente que se encontraba cruzada de brazos detrás de ella – Yuri es muy pequeña para oír sobre éstas cosas. Aún es una niña – ágilmente tapó con sus manos las orejas de su joven compatriota – Estos temas son demasiado fuertes para ti, Yuri.

– ¡No me jodas, Mila! – bufó la aludida, intentando zafarse del agarre.

– Pe-pero es la verdad… – la pelirroja luchaba por mantener sus manos sobres las orejas de Yuri; todo por molestarla un rato. – Aún eres muy pequeña para este tipo de conversaciones. Es más, apuesto a que no entiendes ni una pizca de lo que esto signif…

– ¡CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO! – la retó la adolescente, soltándose de un manotazo. – ¡No soy idiota! ¡Y tampoco soy una niña!

Katsuki miraba la escena con cara de estar deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

– Sí sí, Yuri – Mila ladeó negativamente la cabeza, canturreando: – Estás creciendo, y aún hay muchas cosas que desconoces; pero no te preocupes, que poco a poco irás aprend…

– ¡Iban a hacerlo, ¿vale?! – soltó la adolescente, llenando con su fuerte voz toda la sala, y quizás también toda la casa.

– Tú… – Mila la miró entre sorprendida y divertida. – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Iban a tener sexo! – Yuri Plisetsky se sonrojó hasta las orejas al oír sus propias palabras, pero no se detuvo. – ¡SEXO! ¡S-E-X-O! – pronunció en voz alta, letra por letra. No iba a dejar que Mila se saliera con la suya. – ¡¿Vale?! Ahora, ¡déjame en paz, bruja! – torció la boca con desagrado. Su rostro iba recuperando su natural tono pálido.

Katsuki estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel. De momento parecía una estatua, allí en medio de la sala.

– Okay, pero no te enojes conmigo – Mila hizo un pucherito de llanto, ante lo cual la adolescente sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

– Bien, y ahora… ¿vamos a la segunda planta? – la pelirroja lucía muy emocionada con la idea de estar en una casa como aquélla. Ni corta ni perezosa, subió por las escaleras, pisando los pétalos de rosa, seguida de una también, muy en el fondo, curiosa Yuri Plisetsky.

– O-oigan, no… – Katsuki al fin logró reaccionar. Pero no detenerlas.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

– ¡Una guitarra!

No pude evitar que Mila ingresara a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Menos mal no se asomó al cuarto que era de Viktor. Carga con la guitarra, y tiene dibujada en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. Ingresamos luego a la habitación de los padres de Viktor, donde están mis cosas y las de él.

Sobre la cama, hay también muchos pétalos de rosas. Y una botella de champagne y dos copas. Un ambientador en incienso, en un rincón, se encarga de darle a la habitación un agradable y embriagante aroma.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! – Mila vuelve a emocionarse, como en la sala. Y yo vuelvo a teñir mi rostro de un rojo intenso. ¡DIOS, ELLAS LO SABEN! ¡SABEN LO DE… ESTA NOCHE! Creo que de tan solo pensarlo los colores en mi rostro se encienden incluso más. No me sorprendería empezar a arder fuego en este preciso momento. Es tan… vergonzoso. Y eso que, hace unas horas, todo parecía resuelto.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, Mila afina las cuerdas de la guitarra. Yuria está de pie junto a mí. No ha dicho gran cosa después de exclamar a los cuatro vientos… lo que Viktor y yo pensábamos hacer esta noche. Tal vez esté tan avergonzada como yo.

Me fijo entonces en ella. Abre enormemente los ojos. Si ha estado avergonzada… no lo parece. Al menos no ahora.

– ¿Sabes tocar? – le pregunta a Mila, quien rasguea algunas notas, afinando y probando el sonido.

– Pues sí. Nunca me has escuchado, ¿verdad?

– Toca algo – intervengo en la conversación. Quiero distraerme un momento.

– Bueno… – Mila empieza con unos acordes básicos. Nada mal. Luego, la melodía evoluciona a una forma de música mucho más bella, y se torna relajada. Toca muy bien. Tiene ritmo. Definitivamente no es una simple aficionada.

Y… conozco esta canción. Aquí viene la primera estrofa. Era algo así como…

– _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind_ – Mila canta bajito.

¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Tiene una voz muy… melodiosa. Suave. Delicada. Dulce.

Wow.

Aquí viene el cambio de nota, a uno más agudo. Quizás no llegue al tono, pero…

– _AND MY MOMMA SWORE THAT SHE WOULD NEVER LET HERSELF FORGEEEEET_! – ahora alza la voz. Todas las notas perfectas. Entonación correcta. Todos los tiempos cuidadosamente respetados.

¡¿De dónde rayos salió esta chica?!

– ¿Estudiaste música? – le pregunto con toda la curiosidad del mundo. He estudiado Arte Contemporáneo en la Universidad de Detroit, y sé tocar el piano. Quizás no sea un prodigio como Frank, pero me defiendo muy bien.

– _BUT DARLIIIIIIING… YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION, YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION. YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION, YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTIOOOOONNN_! – termina el estribillo de la vieja canción de Paramore. Deja de tocar, y me dice con una triste sonrisa:

– El canto era lo mío. Desde pequeña, solía participar en los coros y puestas en escena de la escuela. Pero mis papás decían que era una pérdida de tiempo – acaricia entonces la caja de la guitarra. – De todas maneras, siempre me inscribía en los talleres de música, y aprendí bastante. El patinaje era también otra de las cosas que amaba hacer, y allí sí que me salí con la mía – me guiña un ojo. – Como era buena, y fui seleccionada para el equipo ruso, a mis padres no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo. Aunque en el fondo siguen en contra.

– Ya veo… – me acerco hasta ella, y coloco una mano sobre la guitarra. – Deberías intentarlo. Eres buena tocando, y tienes un buen registro de voz. No soy experta en canto, pero conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte – pienso en Frank, que el próximo mes estará trabajando en Londres en un reconocido teatro.

 **.**

– Quedaste en segundo lugar. Y Yuri en tercero. ¡Ashhhh! La sangrona de Isabella hizo el mayor puntaje… – Mila chasquea la lengua. Yuria se ha ido hace un rato. Y aunque insistí en llevarla, salió con que soy torpe y puedo perderme, y hasta incluso podrían robarme el auto.

Nos hemos cambiado, y estamos viendo la televisión. Aunque no entiendo ni media palabra.

Con todo lo de Makkachin, había olvidado la competencia. En estos momentos es lo que menos me importa.

– Mañana será un gran día. Estoy segura de que ambas Yuris clasificarán – me dice sujetando su cabello en una coleta baja. – Y nos enfrentaremos en la final – puntualiza.

Cierto. Si clasifico, competiremos las tres en Barcelona.

– Y además, sí Yuri clasifica… ¡iremos juntas al Tomorrowland! – ahora su expresión cambia a una muy animada.

– ¡¿Tomorrowland?! – repito incrédula. El año pasado, cuando todavía estudiaba en Detroit, muchos de mis compañeros hablaban de ese festival en Bélgica. La música electrónica nunca ha sido lo mío, pero….

– ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras ir? – le pregunto.

– No realmente. Aunque, de hecho, sí lo había. Pero ya no – ahora está seria, algo melancólica. – ¡Pero de todas formas no pienso perder las entradas! Además, quiero postear en mi cuenta de Instagram #LiveAtTomorrowland – se recuesta de golpe en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Toma el control que hay sobre la mesita de noche, y cambia de canal.

 **.**

Al día siguiente, estoy muy temprano en la pista de patinaje. He llegado con Mila, y me he presentado con Yakov Feltsman, el ex entrenador de Viktor, y quien será el mío durante el programa libre. Yuria solo ha chistado un rato, diciendo que seguramente quería acaparar toda la atención. Y es que ayer olvidé comentarle este detalle.

Yakov es muy serio. No he intercambiado muchas palabras con él. Y, desafortunadamente, no estoy logrando clavar mis saltos. Demás decir que anoche no he dormido bien.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Makkachin.

Cuando tenemos receso de cinco minutos, me animo a llamar a mi hermana.

– Mari… – dudo un segundo. – ¿Cómo está todo?

Se forma un silencio a través de la línea. Un silencio que no me gusta para nada.

– Uhm, verás… – al fin mi hermana me responde. Está nerviosa; puedo percibirlo por su timbre de voz. – Viktor está justo ahora hablando con el doctor. Mamá fue a casa a ver algunas cosas y…

– Mari, dime qué pasa.

– Makkachin está sedado. Desde ayer. No sé nada más.

– ¡YURI! – oigo la voz de Yakov, llamándome a la pista.

– De ahí hablamos. – Y cuelgo mi llamada.

 **.**

Los siguientes minutos de entrenamiento se vuelven un infierno, y no consigo clavar ni un solo salto.

– ¡Concéntrate, Katsuki!

Imposible. Mi mente está en otro lado. Está Japón, junto a Makkachin y a Viktor.

 **.**

Al final, mi entrenamiento ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. No he logrado clavar ni un salto, y Yakov está echando humo. Aunque a Yuria sí que le ha ido de maravilla.

Mientras me dirijo a los vestidores, mi móvil suena. Miro en la pantalla, y el corazón me da un brinco.

– Amor… dime… – tengo la voz en un hilillo.

– No voy a permitir que le pongan la inyección, Yuri – oigo seguridad en la voz de Viktor. Y el alma me regresa al cuerpo.

– No lo hagas. No si ves que aún puede luchar.

– Puede luchar. Va a luchar. Y va a salir de ésta.

– ¿Cómo está? – aún sigo preocupada por nuestro amigo.

Viktor se demora en responderme.

– Mal. Muy mal – hay pesar en su voz, y en mis ojos se forman dos lágrimas. – El doctor dice que, de sobrevivir a los siguientes días, tendrá que someterse a un intenso tratamiento, debido a las múltiples fracturas que ha sufrido – se detiene en este punto. Parece dudar, pero al final continúa: – De todas maneras… no será igual que antes. Quizás… no pueda caminar. O correr. O saltar… – ahora sé que la voz está a punto de fallarle.

– Pero va a vivir – le digo intentando darle ánimos.

– Sí. El doctor dice que no es seguro, pero yo sé que Makkachin no se va a dar por vencido.

– Y va a caminar, ya verás que sí. Y más pronto de lo crees, vamos a estar los tres dando un paseo a la orilla del mar, como siempre – me llevo una mano a la frente, secando mi sudor producto de la tensión. Y sé que Viktor se siente igual. Dios, quisiera estar en estos momentos allí, con él y con nuestro amigo. Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que confíe, que todo va a salir bien. No es lo mismo decírselo por teléfono.

– Yuri… – ahora la voz de Viktor luce distinta. Un poco más animada.

– ¿Ah?

– Me llamaste "amor". Dos veces. Primero ayer, en el aeropuerto. Y luego hoy, cuando contestaste hace un rato.

Quizás en este preciso momento, detrás de la línea telefónica, aunque sea un poquito, Viktor esté sonriendo. No había reparado en este detalle. Siempre le he llamado por su nombre. Pero ahora…

– Eres mi amor – le digo con la misma sonrisa pequeña que quizás se haya formado en sus labios.

– Y tú el mío – su voz suena suave y mucho más calmada.

– Espérenme, pronto estaré con ustedes.

– Ya te estoy extrañando.

– Yo también. Y solo llevamos unas horas sin vernos – poco a poco mi tensión se va desvaneciendo. Pero la preocupación por Makkachin sigue ahí.

Hablamos un ratito más, y al final soy yo quien cuelga.

 **.**

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

El vestido azul noche me queda "divino", en palabras de Irina, la estilista. Me han aplicado maquillaje natural, y llevo el cabello sujeto en un moño alto. Pero es lo de menos. No me siento bonita ni fea. No me interesa. Quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas, para regresar cuánto antes a Japón.

Ni siquiera Minami está ya en Moscú. Sé que partió ayer a Japón, en un vuelo después del de Viktor. De no haber llegado Yuria, probablemente me lo habría cruzado en el aeropuerto. No se lo merecía. No merecía quedar fuera del Grand Prix.

 **.**

 **(POV YURIA)**

– Abue… gracias – recibo la bolsa con piroshkis que me ha preparado el abuelo. Estamos en su viejo auto, en el estacionamiento de la pista de la Federación Rusa. Ayer no pudo venir a mi programa corto; un repentino dolor en la columna le obligó a aquedarse en cama lo que restaba de la tarde y toda la noche. Pero hoy ha amanecido mejor. Y aunque le dije que mejor se quedara descansando, él ha insistido en venir a apoyarme.

Meto una mano en la bolsa y extraigo un piroshki. Suave, dorado. Le doy una mordida. La masa es blanda y está rellena de…

– ¿Katsudon? – miro sorprendida al abuelo, preguntándole con la boca llena.

– Dijiste que te gustaba – me sonríe y me revuelve el cabello con cuidado, para evitar dañar mi peinado. Ya tengo puesto mi atuendo del programa libre. La verdad, me he dado una escapada para encontrarme con él, que acaba de llegar.

– Gracias – le digo. – Se nos hará tarde, vamos.

Y ambos bajamos del auto.

A nuestro lado ha aparcado un moderno Mercedes. De él baja una joven pareja, y se nos quedan mirando. Observan despectivamente nuestro viejo auto.

– ¿Se les perdió algo? – volteo hacia ellos alzando una ceja. No me responden.

Nuestro auto no tiene nada que envidiar a los lujosos coches aparcados en este estacionamiento.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

He perdido la noción del tiempo. Miro constantemente mi móvil, deseando que los minutos pasen cada vez más rápido. Se oye música a lo lejos. Una melodía lenta. Y luego el clamor del público. Y una melodía rápida. Y otra vez el público. Y…

Y ya va a ser mi turno. Abandono los camerinos, y me dirijo a la pista.

– **¡Y AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LA JAPONESA YURI KATSUKI! Katsuki quedó segunda tras el programa corto. Su canción es Yuri On Ice, compuesta por Franklin Larousse, y coreografiada ella misma y su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov.**

La música a piano empieza. Suave, lenta, melodiosa. La historia de mi amor.

Un toe-loop cuádruple. Un loop triple. Un salto fallido. Un triple axel. Otro salto fallido…

¡No! ¡No quiero que piensen que todo lo que Viktor me ha enseñado ha sido en vano! Seré idiota…

Si me quedé en Moscú, fue para clasificar al Grand Prix. Era lo que Viktor quería. Era lo que yo quería.

Era mi sueño.

" _Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a verte, Makkachin. Te contaré que clasifiqué, y que iré a Barcelona a la final."_

Bien, vamos.

– **¡Un lutz triple y un toe-loop triple!** – los comentaristas exclaman por el altavoz.

Nadie en el mundo ama más que yo este programa que hice con Viktor.

 **.**

Al final consigo un 172.87.

– **Se encuentra tercera. Aún puede avanzar al Grand Prix Final; pero habrá que esperar.**

Eso es todo. Abandono el _kiss and cry_ , y pierdo de vista a Yakov.

De pronto… los vítores del público no se hacen esperar.

– **¡SIGUE LA QUINCEAÑERA YURI PLISETSKY, EN SU PROPIA TIERRA! Quedó tercera en el programa corto…**

Yuria sale a la pista con un bello vestido fucsia, ceñido al talle, y con algo de vuelo en la falda, que cae sobre sus rodillas. Lleva unas panties negras, y su cabello está sujeto en una coleta alta, adornado con una trencita de lado. Muy diferente al _look_ que llevó ayer en Ágape, pero también se ve hermosa. Con cualquier atuendo Yuria se vería igual de bella. El hada rusa hace gran alusión a su nombre.

– **¡Patinará al son de Allegro Apassionato en Si Menor! Coreografía de Lilia Baranovskaya.**

¿Ahhh? El comentarista dijo… ¿Baranovskaya? La coreógrafa de Yuria… ¿de alguna manera estará relacionada con Melina Baranovskaya?

No tengo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque Yuria se posiciona al centro de la pista… y la música resuena. Ella se quiebra grácilmente… y ya está. Es la _prima ballerina_ de esta temporada.

Baila con belleza. Y clava salto tras salto. Era de esperarse; Yuria nunca se rinde. Puedo ver en cada uno de sus movimientos el gran empeño que ha puesto en este programa.

Y no se cansa. Ha dejado seis saltos para la segunda mitad. ¡Dios! ¿Podrá con todos?

 **.**

Al final Yuria clavó todos sus saltos. Y obtuvo una puntuación muy por encima de la mía.

La última en salir fue Isabella Yang. Una presentación impecable, con la secuencia de saltos más complicada de todas, lo que le otorgó el más alto puntaje.

Quedé cuarta en la Copa Rostelecom, pero mi puntuación acumulada superó por ocho décimas la de Sala Crispino, y me otorgó la clasificación al Grand Prix Final.

No hay tiempo de celebrar. Tampoco me quedé al programa libre masculino. Hasta donde sé, ayer JJ y Javier quedaron el primer y segundo lugar, respectivamente.

Y tampoco iré al banquete de esta noche.

Me dirijo al estacionamiento y arranco el auto. Ya sé cómo llegar a la casa.

 **.**

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la habitación de los padres de Viktor, haciendo mi maleta. Y la de Viktor. Me he puesto mis jeans, botas negras de tacón y mi cardigan azul marino.

– Te llevaré al aeropuerto…

– Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario – le digo a Pavel mientras doblo una camiseta de Viktor. – Puedo tomar un taxi y…

– ¡Ni hablar! – Pavel se encuentra recostado en la puerta, observándome. – ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¡Viktor jamás me lo perdonaría! Además, quiero agradecerte por todo.

– ¿Agradecerme? – lo último que meto en la maleta de Viktor es al Señor Motas. Cierro la cremallera. Pavel ingresa a la habitación y se me acerca.

– Sí. Aunque no lo creas, has hecho bastante por Viktor – me dice guiñándome un ojo. Recuerdo entonces que este hombre… nos pilló, y prácticamente escuchó… lo que Viktor y yo estábamos haciendo ayer por la tarde en la habitación. Los colores se me suben al rostro.

– Ehhhh, yo…

– Nunca había visto a Viktor así de feliz. Lo conozco desde que era un crío. En verdad no la ha tenido fácil – de repente se pone serio. – Verás, cuando falleció la señora Aleksandra y fui enviado aquí, Viktor se quedó allá en San Petersburgo. Solo, con Makkachin. Y fue puesto bajo la tutela de Yakov Feltsman, su ahora ex entrenador; hasta que cumplió los dieciocho, dos años después.

– ¿Yakov era su tutor? Sabía que eran cercanos, pero no hasta ese punto… – la sorpresa ha hecho que mi rostro recupere su tono pálido.

– Lo son desde que Viktor tenía ocho años – ahora me parece notar tristeza en su rostro. – Una larga historia, que estoy seguro él te contará algún día.

No puedo evitar pensar en Makkachin. Cuando la señora Aleksandra –la madre de Viktor- falleció a causa del cáncer que padecía desde hacía unos años, Viktor se quedó solo con Makkachin. Sé que vendieron su casa, y se mudó a un departamento.

¡Solo tenía dieciséis años! Y ahora tiene veintisiete. Todo este tiempo, Makkachin ha estado junto a él. Makkachin, que fue un regalo de su madre, cuando cumplió quince años…

– Vamos, Yuri – me dice Pavel sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me ayuda con las maletas y las sube a la maletera.

Arrancamos. Vuelvo a ir de copiloto.

Entonces traigo a mente…

– Pavel… – le pregunto dubitativa, soltando la coleta de mi cabello de un tirón. – ¿De casualidad conoce a… Melina Baranovskaya?

– ¡Melina! Claro – me mira con curiosidad doblando en una atestada avenida. – Yo mismo los llevé a ella, a Sasha y a Viktor cientos de veces a la escuela. Esos tres eran inseparables, como uña y carne. Recuerdo que Melina hacía berrinche por ir de copiloto. Y todo el tiempo andaba peleando con Sasha por quién se sentaba delante.

Entonces Melina Baranovskaya sí era muy cercana a Viktor. Era su amiga de infancia. Y es su ex novia.

Y Sas…

– ¿Sasha? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Así se llamaba también el bebé de Melina, ¿verdad? Pavel me mira y parpadea un par de veces antes de responderme:

– Su mejor amigo. Otra larga historia que corresponde a Viktor contarte. No a mí – niega suavemente con la cabeza.

– Ya veo… Descuide, no preguntaré más – le digo amablemente al hombre que conduce rumbo al aeropuerto Sheremetyevo.

– Ehhh… Yuri… esta conversación nunca se dio, ¿te parece?

–No se preocupe. Dejaré que Viktor, a su tiempo, decida compartir esos momentos de su vida conmigo. Gracias por la confianza, Pavel. Y gracias por haber cuidado de Viktor durante todos esos años – le sonrío, y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

 **.**

Llego al aeropuerto y me despido de Pavel, agradeciéndole la molestia de haberme traído hasta acá. El Audi blanco arranca, y lo veo desaparecer al doblar en una avenida.

Compro un boleto de vuelo express. Solo hay vuelos a Tokio. Ni modo, tendré que hacer escala a Nagasaki y de allí tomar el tren a Hasetsu. Me hubiera gustado llegar lo más rápido posible, pero…

– ¡KATSUKI! – alguien me llama a todo pulmón. Estoy sentada en una banca de la sala de espera. Levanto la vista… y descubro que se trata de Yuria, quien se me acerca a paso rápido.

– ¡Allí estabas, gorda! Tuve que buscarte – se cruza de brazos frente a mí. Lleva puestos unos jeans y una polera con capucha turquesa.

¿Ehhh? ¿GORDA?

– ¿Yuria…? – la miro sorprendida. – ¿No deberías estar en el banquete?

Ella me mira como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

– ¡No me gustan esas cosas! Si voy a esas fiestas es por presión de Yakov, nada más – chasquea la lengua. – Por cierto, ¿qué fue ese programa libre? ¡Tuviste muchas fallas! Te puedes excusar diciendo que te fue mal porque no estaba Viktor; pero yo, que estaba bien e incluso conseguí una marca personal, fui superada por la cabeza hueca de Isabella.

Cierto. Ni Yuria con su perfecto programa libre logró superar a Isabella Yang, quien ha clasificado en primer lugar al Grand Prix y es la favorita.

– Se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – refunfuña bajito.

– Sí, en noviembre… – me sorprende que se interese por eso.

– Toma – me dice entregándome una bolsa. La recibo y miro su contenido. Se trata de piroshkis. – Come – se cruza de brazos.

Extraigo un piroshki y le doy una mordida. Delicioso. Sabe a…

– ¿Katsudon? – le pregunto con la boca todavía llena.

– ¡Siiiiiiií! ¡Los hizo mi abuelo! – suelta un chillidito, y la expresión en su rostro cambia notablemente. Y por primera vez desde que ha llegado, tengo la sensación de estar hablando con una adolescente ocho años menor que yo.

Porque la boca de Yuria se curva en una adorable sonrisa.

– Está rico, ¿verdad? – me pregunta con la misma sonrisa.

– Sí. Está delicioso. Gracias – le devuelvo la sonrisa.

 **.**

– Ese hotel sí que era de lo más extraño – doy otra mordida a mi piroshki. – Haha, hasta nos daba la impresión de que las cosas se movían solas y…

– ¿El Star Hotel? – Yuria frunce el ceño. – Menos mal me quedé en mi casa y solo fui allí por mi vestuario. Dicen que en ese lugar hay fantasmas.

Estoy a punto de atragantarme con el piroshki.

– ¿Ehh?

– He vivido nueve años en Moscú. Me sé todas las historias – se sienta a mi lado y se cruza de brazos.

– Escuché algo de una mujer que asesinó a toda su familia y…

– Sí, la leyenda de Anastasia Kuznetsova – parece no darle importancia. Pero a mí me daba escalofríos el solo escuchar aquel nombre. Lo de Makkachin ha hecho que todo lo relacionado al hotel y la competencia resulte insignificante.

– Dicen que de un momento a otro le dio la locura y mató a toda su familia – agrego.

– Ajá. Porque descubrió que su marido la engañaba. Esa historia es conocida hasta por los niños de primaria de todo Moscú.

– Vaya… – ahora estoy sorprendida. – No me sabía esa parte. Pobre mujer… ¿Y de causalidad no sabes si hay apariciones o espectros en el hotel?

Yuria me mira con burla:

– No me digas que te gustan esas cosas.

Bien, creo que puedo respaldarme en esto:

– Sí, de hecho me atrae todo lo paranormal.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco:

– Sabía que te faltaba un tornillo al igual que al anciano, pero esto…

Suelto una risita ante su comentario. Yuria carraspea, pero continúa su relato:

– Escuché una vez que solo atacaba de noche. Y a hombres. Bueno, y en algunos casos a parejas jóvenes; debido a que su marido le fue infiel con una mujer mucho más joven que ella. Y de allí se volvió leyenda. Ya sabes, nunca falta alguien que comenta que una loca vestida de blanco se ha aparecido en su habitación durante la noche.

Entonces me mira nuevamente con burla, pero luego parece recordar algo:

– Dijiste que parecía que las cosas se movían solas en tu habitación. ¿No me digas que…?

Solo le sonrío, para romper la tensión del relato: – ¿Tú qué crees?

Me mira escéptica:

– ¡No me jodas!

– ¿Y si fuera verdad?

– ¡No me digas por eso se fueron a quedar en casa de Viktor! – ahora abre enormemente los ojos. Parece estar a punto de agregar algo más, pero yo vuelvo a sonreírle lo mejor que puedo, y se queda en silencio. Saco otro piroshki de la bolsa, y le doy una mordida.

En verdad hay algo extraño en ese hotel. El último mensaje que Javier le envió a Viktor… ¿Lo habrá atacado por la madrugada aquella cosa? Y… ¿habrá tenido un sangrado nasal, al igual que Minami y nosotros? De ser así, no cabrían más dudas. A menos que se tratase de algún intento de envenenamiento contra los patinadores. Algún atentado.

En fin, de momento no importa. Porque en unas horas estaré en Japón.

 **.**

Yuria me acompaña hasta que termino el último piroshki.

– Mándale mis saludos al caniche. Y dile a Viktor que se está quedando cada vez más calvo – ahora vuelve a su típico tono de voz áspero. Supongo que es la edad.

– Gracias, Yuria – le digo dándole un gran abrazo de despedida.

– ¡Oye, das repelús! – ella intenta zafarse, pero no la dejo. Al cabo de unos segundos la suelto. – Adiós – me dice levantando una mano en señal de despedida, mientras camino hacia el _departure area_ – Mucho mejor así, sin tantos abrazos.

Le sonrío.

Pero también regreso a mi realidad: Makkachin, y todo lo que me depara en Japón.

 **.**

Después de aterrizar en Nagasaki y tomar el tren, finalmente me encuentro en Hasetsu. Apenas si son las seis de la mañana, pero ya hay gente todos lados. Hace frío, así que me colocado una bufanda crema sobre el cardigan azul. Camino por los amplios pasillos de la estación y… Viktor está allí, sentado en una banca. Va de cardigan también, aunque color marrón. Lo veo a través del cristal de la pared. Y él también me ve.

Corro. Corro hacia la puerta que da a la sala de espera, haciéndome un lío al arrastrar las dos maletas a la vez. Viktor corre también, y no despegamos la mirada del otro, a través del cristal.

Cuando llego al portón, trastabillo y tropiezo, soltando las maletas. Pero Viktor es más hábil y me sujeta entre sus brazos. Las maletas caen, haciendo bulla en todo el local de recepción. Muchas personas no miran con curiosidad. Pero eso es lo de menos en estos momentos.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está él? – le pregunto en un susurro, perdiéndome en sus brazos. Él me estrecha con más fuerza, y por un instante quiero creer que todo está bien, que Makkachin va a aparecer corriendo y se va a parar en dos patas sobre mis piernas, meneando la cola.

– Yuri… – lo siento temblar; y percibo su respiración entrecortada sobre mi cuello.

Sé que me tiene malas noticias.

Me separo de él, y descubro tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Miro a esos mismos ojos:

– Escúchame, Viktor. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar contigo. Y te voy a apoyar en todo. No me pienso separar de ti ni un solo momento. Te amo, mi amor – le digo sujetando suavemente una de sus manos. Él lleva mi mano a su boca, y deposita un suave beso en su dorso.

– Yo te amo más, Yuri. – Y sonríe débilmente, repitiendo mis palabras de hace un rato: – "Pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo". Aquello sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y me parece que una lágrima cae por su mejilla. No podría asegurarlo.

Abordamos un taxi, y, durante el trayecto a la clínica veterinaria, Viktor me preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de encontrarme al llegar.

 **.**

Fuera de la clínica, diviso la camioneta de papá, estacionada a un lado del portón de entrada. No veo nada más. Gruesas lágrimas se encargan de nublar mi visión, y el aire ingresa con dificultad a mis pulmones. Me parece que papá, mamá, Mari e incluso Yuko se encuentran en la salita de espera. No podría asegurarlo.

Camino junto a Viktor por un iluminado pasillo. Llegamos hasta otra pequeña sala, que da a una habitación con paredes de cristal. Levanto la mirada, con los ojos todavía húmedos, y lo veo.

Está allí, dentro, recostado en una camilla de sábanas blancas. Tiene los ojos cerrados; su ensortijado cabello color chocolate luce maltratado; y su cuerpecito… está lleno de vendas. Respira. ¿Respira? ¡¿Respira?! Parece que sí, porque tiene la pancita marrón vuelta hacia nosotros, y ésta se mueve rápidamente… ¿rápido? ¡¿Es demasiado rápido?! ¡¿ESTÁ AGITADO?! Probablemente tiene alguna pesadilla. Si entramos y lo movemos un poco…

Un hombre vestido de blanco se nos acerca. ¿Veterinario? ¿Ha estado con Makkachin todo este tiempo? Se dirige a mí en japonés:

– Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Pensamos que podría seguir un tratamiento; pero el golpe afectó seriamente sus órganos internos. Verá… hace una hora y media… – el hombre de blanco elige sus palabras: – Hace una hora y media más o menos, Makkachin sufrió una gran hemorragia interna. Como saben, él ya tiene más de doce años. Lo siento mucho, no hay nada por hacer.

Miro al hombre como si me hubiera dicho algún disparate.

– ¿Pe-pero… no lo pueden despertar? Debe tener alguna pesadilla… – una lágrima asoma a mis ojos.

– No va a despertar – me dice calmadamente. – Está agonizando.

Siento un ligero peso en mi hombro, me vuelvo y veo que se trata de Viktor. Entonces recién comprendo: él ya lo sabe. Papá lo sabe, mamá lo sabe. Todos lo saben ya.

– A lo mucho le queda una media hora – agrega con pesar el veterinario. – Está sufriendo mucho, así que estaba discutiendo con el señor la posibilidad… – ahora se dirige a Viktor, en inglés: – ¿Qué piensa?

Sujeto la mano de Viktor, pero me oculto tras su espalda. Sé lo que va a decir. Esta decisión solo le compete a él. No hay marcha atrás. No hay una esperanza, aunque sea mínima.

Termino por escuchar aquellas crueles palabras.

 _Adiós, Makkachin._

 **.**

– Será mejor que se retiren. No quieren ver esto.

El veterinario nos invita a regresar a la salita de espera de la entrada. Cuando llegamos hasta allá, mamá tiene abrazada a Mari, quien llora quedamente; y Yuko conversa seriamente con papá. Los miro por unos segundos… y, sujetando a Viktor de la mano, lo llevo afuera, a la calle.

Ya ha amanecido, y los rayos del sol naciente se encargan de tornar las nubes de un color naranja rojizo. Una fría brisa matutina recorre de este a oeste las calles de Hasetsu, envolviendo todo a su paso. Atravesamos la avenida, a la acera contraria. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque que hay frente a la clínica veterinaria.

Y entonces recién, Viktor esconde su rostro en mi pecho. Y llora. En silencio.

No puedo más, y todo el gran esfuerzo que he estado haciendo por mantenerme firme se desmorona. Mis ojos, mi garganta y mis pulmones finalmente se liberan. Lo abrazo fuertemente… y un nuevo sonido, parte llanto, parte música, sale de mi cuerpo y da voz a mi dolor. Sollozo a más no poder, como una niña. Como el día en que murió mi Vik-chan y no estuve allí.

Recuesto mi mejilla en los cabellos de Viktor, quien sigue llorando aferrado a mi pecho, y mis lágrimas bañan sus suaves hebras platinadas. Sufro un ataque de llanto tras otro. Duele. Duelen los ojos, duele el pecho, duele el cuerpo… Duele el alma.

No vamos a volver a oír sus ladridos. No va a irrumpir en mi habitación nunca más. No se va a volver a recostar en el tatami de la sala mientras vemos la televisión. No nos va a volver a recibir saltando y meneando la cola. No va a volver a ladrar exigiendo una ración de katsudon extra también para él…

Makkachin no va a volver. Y se ha llevado un trozo de nuestra vida con él.

Permanecemos así una hora. Dos. Tres. No tengo ni idea; pero cuando ya llevo un buen rato hipando, un ligero malestar se ha extendido hasta mi estómago, y creo que ya no nos quedan más lágrimas para seguir llorando… Viktor se separa de mí. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, y levanto su flequillo, que está ocultando su rostro. Descubro entonces sus bellos ojos azules reflejando el profundo dolor que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Y dos gruesas lágrimas vuelven a asomarse, para caer a la altura de sus mejillas.

Es la primera vez que lo veo llorar frente a mí.

Llevo mis manos a su rostro, y con mis pulgares seco el húmedo camino que han dejado sus lágrimas. Parece avergonzarse, porque me desvía la mirada; pero yo soy más hábil y lo atraigo a mí en un fuerte abrazo. Entiendo su dolor, aunque quizás solo un poco.

Hoy he perdido a un gran amigo. Y Viktor ha perdido a su única familia. Está destrozado.

 **.**

Escuchamos el motor de un auto, y me vuelvo hacia la clínica veterinaria, frente a nosotros cruzando la calle. Papá y Yuko cargan una caja blanca mediana, y la depositan en la espaciosa maletera de la camioneta. Mamá y Mari salen en silencio de clínica.

– Amor… – le digo a Viktor sujetando suavemente su mano.

– Vamos – me dice clavando sus húmedas pupilas azules en las mías oscuras. – Quiero despedirme de Makkachin.

.

.

.

 **Bien, antes de que me lancen tomates, piedras, arena… Lo de Makkachin tenía que darse sí o sí para continuar con la historia. Era y es algo FUNDAMENTAL. Y solo es un HASTA LUEGO (pequeño spoiler para animar un poco). Es muy doloroso perder a un animalito. Nuestras mascotas pasan a ser parte de nuestra vida, y en algunos casos son nuestra familia. Viktor necesitará el apoyo de Yuri y demás personas allegadas para sobrellevarlo.**

 **Aquí tengo las respuestas a sus bellos reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **ALY ZAMA:** **¡Sí, Minami está vivo! Pero se perdió la categoría junior. A diferencia con el anime, aquí Minami solo tiene catorce años. Jajaja, lo del lemon fue algo improvisado. Poco a poco se irán revelando partes del pasado de Viktor :( quizás algo relacionado a sus padres. Y bueno, respecto a la escena creepy, creo que ya todo tiene sentido. Gracias por el review! :)**

 **IO-CHAN AO-SAMA:** **¡Tu review me encorazona! Rayos, ¿por qué no hay esas opciones de Facebook para los reviews? En serio, ¡ES EL REVIEW MÁS LARGO QUE ME HAN DEJADO! Te juro que me emocioné, reí y lloré al leerlo. Bien, empiezo por tus puntos que más me gustaron:**

 **9\. Jajaja la escena de Viktor teniendo sueños pervertidos se me ocurrió tras recordar el último episodio de Evangelion (no sé si lo has visto), donde en un universo alternativo Asuka visita a Shinji en su habitación, y le quita de un tirón las sábanas. Vaya sorpresa que se encontró.**

 **12\. Lo del pantalón de mezclilla fue un error al tipear. Como estoy acostumbrada a escribir para Yuri "pantalones de mezclilla", lo puse automáticamente sin pensarlo en Viktor también. Debió decir "pantalones de dormir".**

 **13\. Javier no podía dormir, le dio sed y fue por una cerveza. En los capítulos de Barcelona se aclararán algunas cosas respecto a la "cosa" que los asustó en el Star Hotel. Jajaja no es que Viktor sea un fetichista (aunque quien sabe 7w7r), pero Javier piensa eso al verlo con la lámpara.**

 **18\. Y yo que soy un cero a la izquierda en romance, siempre que tipeo estas escenas pongo música romántica para concentrarme.**

 **20\. Jajajajajajajajaaaa morí con eso de "hacer aullar a los pobres perros", que mala, tampoco es Viktor que cante tan feo… solo desafina un poquito. Pero se puede arreglar con práctica, ¿no? Quien sabe, tal vez se anime después e.e**

 **21\. A mí no me ha pasado, pero sí he visto a una de mis amigas. Y tú sabes, con los demás amigos, la chacota (como se dice en Perú a tu "grupito de amigos"), le hacíamos bullying a esa parejita.**

 **23\. Isabella es RARA. Pero ya tendrá más participación.**

 **28\. Todos hemos hecho alguna vez mal tercio. Es incómodo :/**

 **29\. Sí, la canción Let It Go es el soundtrack de la película animada FROZEN de Disney. De la reina del hielo ELSA (cuyo vestido es muy parecido al atuendo del programa libre de Georgi; de allí que Viktor hiciera la alusión y se burlara). Esta película es una de las pocas de Disney que me gustan; de hecho, son las canciones y fondos musicales lo que más me gustan.**

 **32\. Los japoneses son muy obstinados.**

 **33\. El hentai 7w7r**

 **34\. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no sé cómo se me ocurrió esa línea de Pavel "están torturando a alguien…" XD**

 **41\. Todos soltamos alguna palabrota de vez en cuando.**

 **Y bien… ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! :) :) No te preocupes por Makkachin; como dije, es solo un hasta luego. Ya verán que sí ;)**

 **IRISDANI:** **Y aquí estuvo por fin el capítulo 15. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Andaba sin ánimos, y entonces leí tu otro review motivador para continuar, y me dije "tengo que terminar el capítulo" Sé que quizás no se lo esperaban, al menos lo de Makkachin, pero créanme que es necesario, ya verán. Gracias por tus reviews; sin ellos creo que no habría terminado nunca el capítulo. (¿¡Por qué rayos no hay para los reviews la opción "me enflorece"?!) :) Saluditos :) PD: Espero que no te haya dado un ataque!**

 **SATII:** **Amo la relación de Viktor y Yuri *inserta corazones* Ya falta poco para que aparezca Beka! Sí, será todo un acontecimiento 7w7. ¡No sé en qué va a terminar todo esto! Aunque sé qué es lo que quiero, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias por el review! :) Saluditos**

 **MANUKARA** **: Gracias! Esta locura nació a raíz de un comentario de mi hermano, fanático del shonen y shojo. En Wattpad hay cantidad de fanfics sobre personas reales (abundan miles sobre los integrantes de One Direction x reader, o de Justin Bieber). No es fácil, porque hay que crearles una personalidad (ya que generalmente desconocemos la verdadera). En el caso de este fanfic, solo hay cameos, y en algunas ocasiones una que otra escena. Necesitaba competidores para el Grand Prix masculino! Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, gracias por el review! :)**

 **¡Cierto! ¿Qué preferirían? ¿OtaYuria? ¿OtaMila? ¿Alguna otra ship que incluya a las mencionadas rusas?**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! Un beso :)**

 **PD: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍA MELINA EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO, CUANDO SE ENCONTRÓ A VIKTOR Y YURI?!**


	17. OTABEK ALTIN

**NOTA: Este fic ya se encuentra disponible en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre en la sección Fanfic #yurionice. El presente capítulo ha sido publicado en dicha plataforma con algunas imágenes referentes a la historia a tratar. Igualmente los capítulos anteriores han sido ilustrados con fotos y/o imágenes como en caso de personajes, vestuario y escenas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OTABEK ALTIN**

 **San Petersburgo, Rusia - Marzo de 1995.**

Los finos rayos del sol ingresaban a la habitación a través de la vieja cortina descorrida. Una ligera brisa hacía su aparición a esas horas de la mañana, y se encargaba de despertar a los pequeños que dormían plácidamente en el pabellón para niños entre cinco y diez años del Orfanato San Nicolás.

Un pequeño de cortos cabellos rubio platinados fue el primero en levantarse. Vistiendo una pijama celeste, y descalzo, si dirigió al baño del pasillo. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, llegó hasta el toilet y descargó su vejiga.

Regresó a la habitación bostezando y ya más despejado, cuando…

– ¡Seguro se meó en los pantalones! – un niño de cabellos castaños apuntó hacia el menor, que se había detenido en la puerta.

Se oyeron las carcajadas de los demás niños, todavía en sus camas y que apenas habían despertado.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – chilló con su fina vocecita el pequeñín de cabellos platinados, de apenas cinco años. – ¡Ya no me molestes, Marko!

– Viktor es un llorón. Y se moja en los pantalones. ¡Como una niñita!

Nuevamente se oyeron las risas en la habitación. Marko, de siete años, solía molestar al pequeño Viktor, el menor de todos los niños en esa habitación.

– Solo las niñas tienen cabello raro… – volvía a abrir la boca Marko, sentado en su cama… cuando apareció en la puerta, tras de Viktor, la directora Medvédeva.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – miró hacia los demás niños, mientras colocaba una mano sobre los hombros del menor de cinco años.

Nadie dijo nada.

– Fui al baño – soltó de pronto Viktor, con su fina vocecita. Y le sonrió a la directora. Con una sonrisa que tenía enternecido a más de uno del personal de aquel orfanato.

– Bien – se dirigió la mujer a todos los niños. – No quiero problemas. Recuerden que aquí todos son como hermanos, y deben tratarse como tal. Los más grandes deben cuidar de los pequeños. No molestarlos – miró severamente a Marko. – Ahora iremos a desayunar. Pero antes, vamos a rezar la oración de buenos días.

Todos los niños se sentaron en sus camas.

– Viktor… – la directora se dirigió al pequeño, que aún se encontraba de pie junto a ella en la puerta. – ¿Harías hoy la plegaria?

El pequeño asintió, y juntando sus manitas, alzó la voz:

– Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo…

 **...**

 **Hasetsu, Japón — Octubre del 2017 (POV YURI)**

Enterraron a Makkachin en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa, muy cerca de la tumba de Vik-chan. Mientras la nívea cajita de madera descendía al hoyo que Yuko había cavado bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, nadie comentó gran cosa. Los ojos me quemaban hasta las pupilas; pero de tanto llorar, las lágrimas se habían secado hacía ya rato. Quizás había agotado ya todo aquel líquido salado de mi cuerpo.

A mi lado, Viktor observaba en silencio cómo el fino ataúd iba cubriéndose de tierra. Polvo.

 _Al final todos volvemos al polvo._

Cuando Yuko terminó de rellenar el hoyo y así separar a Makkachin de nosotros para siempre, Mari colocó sobre la tierra removida una rosa blanca; la que fue acompañada de un ahogado sollozo que estaba amenazando con liberarse desde hacía un buen rato.

Tragué en seco. La garganta se me empezaba a cerrar, bloqueando mis cuerdas vocales hasta el punto de que me resultaba imposible proferir palabra alguna. No sabía qué decir. No había nada que decir. Nada ni nadie iba a devolvernos a nuestro amigo. Nadie iba a traer a Makkachin junto a Viktor otra vez.

— Bien eh... — ni siquiera Yuko fue capaz de invitarnos a entrar a la casa. Mari había empezado a llorar bajito otra vez, y Viktor parecía estar en un mundo lejano, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía la mirada vacía, y sus bellos zafiros lucían inexpresivos. Apreté ligeramente el agarre de nuestras manos, y entonces él se fijó en mí. Por primera vez:

— Yuri...

Por fin lo entendí: había estado perdido en sus recuerdos con Makkachin.

...

Los días transcurren lentamente. Viktor insistió en continuar con mi rutina de entrenamientos al siguiente día del entierro de Makkachin, pero le hice desistir.

— No voy a entrenar. No estoy de ánimos, y tu tampoco lo estás — me crucé de brazos, mirándolo con total franqueza.

— Yuuuuriii...

— Lo sé — me le acerqué y rodee su cintura con mis brazos. — Unos días de descanso estarán bien.

Pero me equivoqué. Viktor no necesitaba descansar. Lo que necesitaba era distraerse con algo, ocupar sus días haciendo cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de la triste realidad. De que Makkachin no estaba más con nosotros.

Así, pasamos horas viendo películas, acurrucados en un sillón que hemos instalado frente al televisor de la sala. Suelo preparar palomitas, y Viktor me ayuda con las bebidas. Incluso Mari se nos une una que otra vez, haciéndonos spoilers o contándonos un mal chiste; aunque en el fondo sabe que Viktor prefiere estar a solas conmigo.

También salimos a pasear en bicicleta. Esto es algo que no habíamos hecho nunca juntos. Hemos ido dos veces a la playa; y aunque resulta doloroso porque cada romper de las olas contra la orilla nos recuerda a los ladridos de nuestro amigo, la compañía que nos hacemos lo hace más llevadero.

He guardado en mi closet por un tiempo mi Makkachin de felpa. Y en su lugar, he colocado al Señor Motas sobre el edredón, para que forme parte de la decoración de mi cama. Es algo temporal: sé que en un tiempo podré colocar allí también a mi Makkachin, y tanto Viktor como yo esbozaremos una sonrisa al ver ambos peluches, y rememoraremos una que otra travesura de nuestro amigo.

Sé que así será. Pero por ahora todavía duele.

 **...**

 **Almaty, Kazajistán – Noviembre del 2017.**

El joven de cabellos oscuros caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección al área de oncología. Llevaba en sus manos el último libro de la saga Harry Potter: Las reliquias de la muerte.

Cuando ingresó al pabellón infantil, un niño de aspecto débil le sonrió recostado en una de las varias camas que abarrotaban la habitación, y le levantó un brazo delgado, el único que tenía libre:

– ¡Beka!

El joven se acercó a la cama, escondiendo tras su espalda el libro.

– ¿Qué escondes ahí? – el niño hábilmente señaló con el brazo que tenía conectado a una inyección de suero intravenosa, la espalda de su hermano.

– Adivina.

Otabek Altin no era precisamente la persona más sociable del mundo, ni mucho menos la más alegre, pero con su hermano Jared podía hacer una excepción. Aunque se llevaban ocho años, habían crecido uno junto al otro. Junto a Karina, su hermanita menor de apenas cinco años, y su madre, eran una familia muy unida.

– Uhmmm… – Jared lo miró pensativo. A pesar del dolor de la enfermedad, las altas dosis de quimioterapia a las que había sido sometido su cuerpo, la pérdida gradual de cabello que lo habían llevado a usar un gorro de lana azul marino; no perdía ese brillo especial en sus ojos, muy característico de la pubertad por la que atravesaba.

– A ver... – el muchachito volvió a juntar lo que antes de las radicaciones habían sido unas cejas negras pobladas… – ¡Ya sé! ¡El autógrafo de Skrillex! Escuché que compartirás escenario con él la otra semana…

– Aún está por verse. Lo más probable es que abra la presentación de DBBVS o me presente después de Martin Garrix – Otabek se encogió de hombros. – Pero acertaste en lo del autógrafo.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Síiiiii! – el niño se veía realmente emocionado. – Pero me rindo, dime qué es.

Otabek mostró al fin el libro. Levantó la tapa, y en la portada se leía una dedicatoria de J.K. Rowling:

" _Para Jared Altin. Nunca dejes de luchar."_

– Wow – el menor no cabía en sí de la emoción. – ¡Y LO FIRMÓ PARA MÍ! ¡GRACIAS!

– El mes pasado hubo una firma de autógrafos en Toronto…

– ¿Es cierto que dejaste la universidad?

"Vaya, se dio cuenta" se dijo Otabek. Efectivamente, después de haber aprobado su segundo semestre en Ingeniería de Sonido en la Universidad de Toronto, había regresado a Almaty. Pensaba quedarse en Kazajistán hasta… hasta que Dios decidiera. Desde que le detectaron la enfermedad a su hermano, su vida y la de su familia no habían vuelto a ser las de antes. En un apuro por conseguir dinero para el tratamiento de Jared, había aceptado trabajar medio tiempo como Dj en una discoteca cercana a la Universidad de Toronto, en la cual era becado. No llevaba ni un mes en el trabajo cuando hizo su primera composición musical. Debido a que ya era mundialmente conocido como patinador artístico, unos representantes musicales lo contactaron y lo animaron a firmar para Spinnin' Records. Él no se negó, por supuesto, y en unas pocas semanas, su melodía electrónica había logrado posicionarse entre las diez composiciones más populares del mes. A ésa siguieron un par más.

Y por eso, aunado a su popularidad como patinador, había sido invitado a presentarse ese año en el Tomorrowland, festival de música electrónica que se llevaba a cabo todos los años en Bélgica, y que congregaba a los mejores y más populares Dj's del mundo. Iba a recibir una buena paga; no estaba en condiciones de rechazar semejante oferta de trabajo.

Pero, por supuesto, todo tenía un coste. Sí quería trabajar como Dj (necesitaba el dinero) y a la vez pasar tiempo con su hermano y su familia, era necesario dejar sus estudios en Toronto. Y separarse por unos meses de su entrenador de patinaje. Claro que lo volvería a ver para la final en Barcelona, pero en estos momentos su hermano era su prioridad. Por eso, no había dudado ni un segundo en dejar Canadá y regresar a su país natal. Todavía quedaba el Grand Prix. Si ganaba, obtendría una buena cantidad de dinero. El tratamiento era largo y muy costoso, pero su hermano estaba respondiendo muy bien. Los médicos se hallaban optimistas: "lo peor ya pasó" solían comentarle a la familia Altin.

Era un alivio para todos que Jared se encontrara estable y con su salud mejorando día a día.

– Estudiaste mucho para conseguir esa beca… – por primera vez Jared lucía decaído.

– Puedo retomar las clases el otro año – Otabek intentó sonreírle lo mejor que pudo, pero todo lo que le salió fue una mueca extraña.

– Prométemelo – susurró su hermano, aferrando a su pecho el libro de Harry Potter. – Prométeme que seguirás estudiando, y te convertirás en ingeniero.

– Ya lo creo – Otabek le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. – Cierto. Aún no me has visto en el Grand Prix de Barcelona.

– El año pasado no clasificaste al de Sochi.

– ¿Te estás burlando? – al rostro de Otabek asomó una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que no! – Jared hizo un pucherito. – Para mí eres el mejor patinador. Y el mejor Dj.

Otabek estaba por responderle, pero fue interrumpido por el pitido en una cama cercana. Alguien estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta el portón de ingreso, pero fue hecho a un lado por un médico y dos enfermeros que corrieron hacia la cama donde un anciano yacía inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos.

– Pasa todo el tiempo. Gente viene… y gente se va – Jared le dedicó una mirada autocompasiva.

 **...**

Cuando Otabek se dirigió al jardín del hospital donde lo esperaba su mamá para platicar, recibió una llamada de los organizadores del Tomorrowland.

– Sí, no se preocupe. Todo está en orden. No vemos este fin de semana.

– ¿Quién era? – se acercó su madre curiosa. Melek Altin bordeaba los cuarenta, era de estatura baja y algo rolliza. Al igual que sus hijos, tenía el cabello oscuro.

– La gente del Tomorrowland. Querían confirmar mi asistencia.

– Deberías ir haciendo tus maletas de una vez. ¿Tienes todos tus documentos en orden? ¿Necesitas ropa? ¿Algún accesorio?

– No te preocupes por eso. Más bien, quería pedirte un favor. Verás, un amigo transmitirá en vivo mi presentación. Haz que Jared la vea a través de mi laptop.

Su madre sonrió animadamente:

– Va a estar encantado.

 **...**

Ya en su habitación de su casa en Almaty, Otabek se dedicó a escoger la ropa que usaría para el evento. Cualquier cosa estaba bien; a la gente le daba igual lo que se pusiera. Para ellos siempre se veía "genial". Para ellos, era "genial", con aquella actitud fría y reservada, misteriosa. Pero él no se sentía nada genial.

Siguió rebuscando en sus cajones, y dio con un papel arrugado. Lo tomó, y vio que se trataba de una carta de su ex novia, la primera que le había enviado ella, hacía unos seis meses. Ella, su primera y única ex novia. Otabek no era precisamente la persona más romántica del mundo, y quizás eso había conllevado a que la relación no funcionara. A sus dieciocho años, solo había tenido una novia.

Cuando abrió el compartimiento más bajo de su armario, un par de zapatillas negras y unos zapatos de vestir marrones asomaron detrás de una nube de polvo que le hizo toser unos segundos. Alargó una mano, tanteando en el rincón más oscuro de su armario… hasta que dio con un calzado largo y delgado. Lo sujetó y tiró de él, para extraerlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una ballerina. Calzado para bailar ballet.

" _Sí, hubo una época en la que practiqué ballet"_ rememorizó la época en la que, a sus trece años, practicó por unos días en el ballet Bolshoi de San Petersburgo. Pero cuando regresó a Almaty, terminó por dejarlo. Los pasos de ballet requerían demasiada flexión de extremidades, flexión que él consideraba no poseía. Pero recordaba a alguien que sí. Y que en aquella época se había convertido en su inspiración para no rendirse.

" _A pesar de su edad, ella no se daba por vencido. Incluso llegaba temprano, y se ponía a practicar sola los estiramientos"._

Aquella niña de bellos ojos verdes había sido muy perseverante. Y durante tres clases, él había tenido la suerte de ser su pareja de baile. Pero como lo hacía mal, a ella la emparejaron luego con un chico que era la perfección en ballet. Al igual que ella.

" _No en vano ha llegado hasta donde está. Y pensar que ya han pasado cinco años"._

No la había vuelto a ver, al menos no frente a frente.

Cerró los ojos, y entonces le pareció verla, con su cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta alta, sus leggins negras y sus ballerinas rosadas.

En aquel entonces, ella ya parecía un hada.

…

 **San Petersburgo, Rusia – Noviembre del 2017.**

– Yuri, acabo de hablar con Mila – Yakov se dirigió a la menor, quien colocaba los protectores a sus patines. – Me mencionó acerca de un viaje para el fin de semana. Para este viernes.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la adolescente.

– ¡Ya le dije que no voy a ir! ¡No me interesan esas cosas! – bufó, enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos.

– Pues deberías ir. Lo he estado pensando, y creo que un par de días de descanso no les vendrían mal. Porque solo serán dos días. A lo mucho tres. Y luego… arrancamos con fuerza – Yakov la miró seriamente. – Nada de faltas ni de hacerse las vagas. Así que más les vale aprovechar esta oportunidad.

¿Eh? ¡¿Yakov se había vuelto loco?! ¿Acaso estaba de parte de Mila?

– ¡Vale, ya lo capto! – gruñó Yuri. – Iré a Bélgica, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a ingresar al evento ése.

– Como quieras. Mila dice que tus papeles están en regla. Ella consiguió entradas y también se encargó de los pasajes.

De repente, la aludida pelirroja se acercó dando brinquitos:

– ¡Yuri, ya escuchaste a Yakov! ¡Nos vamos a Bélgica en tres días! Ve haciendo tu maleta.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Pero quizás, después de todo, Yakov tenía razón. Unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal.

...

Los tres días se pasaron volando. Y allí se encontraban ellas, acomodándose en sus asientos en el avión

– No puedo creer que tus fans pagaran todo – Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Para que veas! ¡Prácticamente me salió todo gratis! Bueno, salvo la estancia en que pagaré solo una parte…

– ¡Un día! ¡Dijiste que estaríamos al siguiente de regreso!

– Ya lo sé – Mila levantó ambas manos. – Tómalo como un relax. Podrás ver en vivo a los mejores Dj's del mundo. ¿No te gustaría ver en el escenario a Martin Garrix?

– ¡¿Y quién diablos es ése?!

– Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿qué tal Otabek Altin? Él es patinador, ya lo conoces… – a Mila se le hizo difícil pronunciar el nombre de Otabek. Aún no olvidaba el plantón que había sufrido en el banquete de la Copa NHK, en Tokio. Ella se había colocado su mejor vestido, se había esmerado en su maquillaje por ser la chica más hermosa del baile… Porque Otabek y ella, los respectivos medallistas de oro, iban a abrir la pista de baile. Y el kazajo… simplemente no se había tomado la molestia de asistir.

– Sabes que no me interesa – soltó Yuri. Pero, curiosamente, no replicó nada más.

Quizás en el fondo sí le llamaba la atención, aunque sea una pizca, la presencia del Dj y compositor del único tema electrónico que tenía en el reproductor musical de su móvil. Porque, aunque ella era rockera, aquel tema no estaba nada mal.

 **...**

 **Hasetsu, Japón (POV YURI).**

— ¿Ya tienes en mente el tema de tu presentación de gala?

Cierto. He clasificado al Grand Prix. La final será en diciembre, en Barcelona. Y a todos los finalistas se nos exige una coreografía para la tradicional gala de clausura.

— Ehhh... estaba pensando en algo — me quito mi patín izquierdo y me calzo la zapatilla. Viktor me mira impaciente.

— ¿Yyyy...?

— Y...

— ¡Yuri, por Dios! ¡Dilo de una vez! — no puede con su curiosidad. Parece un niño pequeño apresurado por deshacerse del papel que envuelve su tan ansiado regalo.

— Stay Close To Me — suelto sin más, incorporándome con las zapatillas ya puestas. Lo miro a los ojos, y tarareo bajito: — _Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré..._

Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Una que no he visto en semanas, desde que nuestro amigo partió.

— ¿En verdad quieres...?

— Por supuesto — le interrumpo. Me acerco a él y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. — Fue así como nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Y pensar que si las trillizas no hubieran posteado ese video...

Él no responde. Se limita a dedicarme una cálida sonrisa, y sé que está más que conforme con mi elección. Pero de un momento a otro parece perdido en algo...

— ¿Amor? — clavo mis ojos una vez más en los suyos.

Viktor parece despertar de un trance:

— No es nada. Solo... recordé algo.

...

Al final resulta que clasifiqué en último lugar. Mientras cenamos en casa de los Nishigori, Yuko nos muestra en su móvil la tabla de posiciones de los clasificados a Barcelona:

 **CATEGORÍA SENIOR FEMENINA:**

1\. Isabella Yang

2\. Christine Giacometti

3\. Yuri Plisetsky

4\. Mila Babicheva

5\. Mhichit Chulanont

6\. Yuri Katsuki

— Yuri dice que ahora que clasificó, Mila le anda insistiendo para que la acompañe a un festival de música — Yuko nos comenta sirviéndose una copa de sake. — Hahahaha, parece que esa chica se le aparece hasta en sus peores pesadillas. En estos momentos ya deben estar rumbo a... Creo que era Bélgica...

— Cuando a Mila le entra algo en la cabeza, no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión — Viktor se lleva los palillos a la boca.

— A mí también me mencionó algo al respecto — recuerdo la vez que nos quedamos juntas en la casa de Moscú. — Dijo que ya no tenía un motivo para ir, pero...

— Mentira — Viktor se sirve una copa de sake. — Es obvio que va porque hay algo que le interesa. O alguien — guiña un ojo. — La conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar que no va solo porque sí. Tal vez quiere ocultarlo, o pasar desapercibida; y por eso lleva a Yuria consigo.

— Hahahaha, esas adolescentes de ahora son bien hábiles — comenta Yuko.

— Pues Mila ya tiene dieciocho — Viktor le da un trago a su bebida.

De pronto, se oyen pasos.

— Oye, Yuko — Tanaka irrumpe en el comedor. Ha ido a acostar a las trillizas, y por lo que veo, parece que descansan ya en los brazos de Morfeo. — ¿Cómo está la clasificación masculina, eh? — alza una ceja, provocando deliberadamente a su esposo.

— No te lo voy a decir — Yuko chasquea la lengua fingiendo enfado. — ¡No creas que no me he fijado en la manera cómo miras a esos patinadores...!

Viktor y yo... reímos ante la escenita. Así que ellos también se bromean. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Después de un intercambio de palabras entre la pareja, sobre qué tiene Yuzuru Hanyu que mi amigo Yuko no tenga, éste cede y nos muestra la tabla de posiciones:

 **CATEGORÍA SENIOR MASCULINA:**

1\. Jean Jacques Leroy

2\. Yuzuru Hanyu

3\. Otabek Altin

4\. Javier Hernández

5\. Michele Crispino

6\. Lee Seung Gil

— Hahahaha, así que Javier se volverá a encontrar con Michele — Viktor ríe de lo lindo. — Y apuesto a que Sala irá a apoyar a su «novio» y a su «hermanito».

Conversamos un rato más, y finalmente nos despedimos y volvemos a casa.

...

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la partida de Makkachin. Viktor poco a poco ha recuperado su chispa y sentido del humor; pero hay momentos en los que todavía se sumerge en un silencio sepulcral, del cual muchas veces logro despertarlo llamándole suavemente por su nombre. Sé que el dolor siempre va a estar, y no queda otra que resignarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas. Lo sé; porque ésta es la segunda vez que lo vivo en carne propia.

Continúo con mis entrenamientos a diario. Cada vez me es más fácil clavar un flip cuádruple; aunque bajo la tensión de la Final nunca se sabe. De todas formas sigo intentándolo.

Al menos ya me sé la coreografía de Stay Close. Claro que con Viktor le hemos hecho algunos arreglos, pero aún así me es más sencillo.

— ¡Yuri, hay que practicar en parejas! — Viktor comenta emocionado una tarde tras finalizar mi entrenamiento, deshaciéndose de su faceta de "entrenador modelo".

— ¿Ah?

Le da play nuevamente a la canción, y empieza a desplazarse sobre el hielo. No lo puedo evitar, y me le uno riendo en la coreografía de su programa libre.

 _«Con una spada vorrei tagliare_

 _Quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

 _Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani_

 _Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione.»_

Marcamos los pasos con una perfecta sincronización. Me recuerda al año pasado, cuando no era más que una simple fan, y observaba una y otra vez en YouTube la secuencia de pasos, la que terminé por memorizar.

Patinamos juntos, extendemos nuestros brazos... Entonces Viktor me sujeta de la cintura y me eleva...

— ¡OYEE! ¡VIIIKTOOOR! — río por las cosquillas que siento en mi cintura. Él me da una gran voltereta, y luego me desciende al hielo. Trastabillo un poco, pero recupero mi equilibrio. Nos miramos por un segundo... y reímos suavemente. Pequeños matices de felicidad en medio del dolor aún latente por la partida de nuestro amigo.

— Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy — me dice recuperando la compostura, haciéndose nuevamente el entrenador modelo. Me dirige fuera de la pista.

Ya en los vestidores, recogemos nuestras cosas.

— En verdad no consigo creer que hayas escogido _Stay Close_ — Viktor guarda su botella de agua en su mochila.

— Uhmmm digamos que... Me gusta la coreografía. TU COREOGRAFÍA — hago énfasis en estas últimas palabras, y le guiño un ojo.

Él me mira con cara de no habérselo esperado... y segundos después tiene una mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Junta sus labios con los míos en un beso.

 _ **...**_

 **Boom, Amberes — Bélgica.**

A esas horas de la tarde, Yuri Plisetsky observaba de un lado a otro las instalaciones del moderno aeropuerto. Habían hecho escala desde Bruselas... y todo le apestaba. Que el viaje era estresante, que a ella le importaba un comino el evento ése, que la música electrónica no era lo suyo... Tanto Yuri como Mila arrastraban sus maletas hacia una concurrida avenida. Abordaron un taxi, rumbo al hotel en el que se hospedarían -cortesía también de unos fans de Mila- y luego de «producirse» (en palabras de la pelirroja), irían al evento, cuya tercera fecha sería aquella noche.

— ¿Zapatillas o tacones? — ya instaladas en la habitación, Mila no se decidía por ninguno.

— ¡Da lo mismo! — Yuri bufó hastiada. Llevaba el cabello rubio suelto, y se había colocado una vieja chaqueta verde, blue jeans y zapatillas oscuras. Aunque era gran amante del _animal print,_ y tenía mucho estilo al vestir; esta vez, al no tratarse de un evento de su agrado, su apariencia le traía sin cuidado.

Al final, Mila se decidió por un vestido rosa pastel casual y zapatillas Converse azul, las que hacían juego con su chaqueta jean que llevaba sobre el vestido.

En un taxi, partieron hacia el evento.

A esas horas de la noche -8:04pm-, las calles de Boom lucían muy concurridas. Y la bulla proveniente del lugar del evento resonaba por todas las avenidas.

Después de algunos inconvenientes, golpes, apretones, empujones y un ligero intercambio de palabras con cierto sujeto faltoso y pervertido, las rusas lograron colarse en el público, aunque lejos del escenario.

Una conocida melodía resonó por todo el ambiente. Las luces y efectos no se hicieron esperar, dando vida a todo el ambiente. Y allí estaba Martin Garrix*, saludando al público y balanceado su cabeza al compás de _Animals_. La euforia y los gritos de histeria explotaron en la explanada del internado de Boom. Y en los oídos de cierta rubia adolescente que se sentía más aburrida que Adán en el día de la madre.

 **(*Dj holandés. Algunas composiciones:** _ **Animals**_ **y** _ **Virus**_ **).**

Detrás de ella, un hombre destapó una botella de champagne, haciendo todo un show con la espuma y salpicando algunas gotitas en la rubia cabellera de la menor.

Yuri, ni corta ni perezosa, se dio vuelta y prácticamente le gruñó al hombre de unos cuarenta años, obeso y con una barba desaliñada. Éste, contra todo pronóstico, le guiñó un ojo a la menor, quien estaba a punto de mostrarle el dedo del medio cuando Mila se percató de la situación y sujetó su brazo, impidiéndole a Yuri concretizar el gesto que tenía previsto.

— Si le das la contra es peor — Mila prácticamente gritó para ser oída por Yuri. Se alejaron del sujeto de la barba, y se alejaron también del escenario. No es como si hubieran estado en primera fila, pero ahora apenas si divisaban el cabello castaño del DJ holandés, quien en ese preciso momento presentaba _Virus_. Claro que a Yuri le importaba un rábano la puesta en escena de Garrix -nunca en su vida había oído hablar de él, a no ser por Mila-; y en cuánto a ésta... Ella solo estaba allí para divertirse, ¿verdad? Claro que sí; no había habido ningún otro motivo por el que habría viajado tantas horas, haciendo escala incluso en París y luego en Bruselas. No, no lo había. Ella solo queria pasar un buen rato, aprovechar las entradas que le habían obsequiado sus fans. Porque el viaje lo venía planeando desde hacía meses. Había publicado en sus redes sociales sobre entradas para la 3° Noche del Tomorrowland. Y... ¡Bum! En unas semanas unos fans le habían obsequiado dos entradas. No iba a negar que en aquel entonces pensaba ir al evento por alguien más -sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al recordarlo-, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. O eso creía.

— _**And the next... OTABEK ALTIN!**_

Cuando Mila sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, que poco a poco le difultaba la respiración, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que los ojos comenzaran a escocerle, supo que todo seguía igual que antes. Que no había logrado deshacerse por completo de ese sentimiento.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Minutos antes, en los camerinos...**_

— ¡Es la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, no la puedes echar a perder! — el Dj próximo a salir miraba con reprobación a su asistente de sonido. Se cruzo de brazos, y esperó a que ella descargara lógicos argumentos para haber rechazado una propuesta de trabajo por parte del mánager de Avicii*.

 **(* Dj sueco. Actualmente en retiro).**

La muchacha de dieciocho años y largo cabello castaño lacio, solo atinó a desviar la mirada. Hacía todo lo posible para contener el llanto.

— Claudia...

— ¡Quiero seguir contigo, Beka! ¡Contigo y con Josh! — la joven española no pudo más, y su voz terminó por quebrarse.

— Escucha, nosotros te apreciamos...

— ¡¿SOMOS UN EQUIPO, NO?! ¡TÚ MISMO LO DIJISTE! En las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas? — carraspeó, intentando aclarar su voz. — Ha pasado un año desde que iniciamos esto. Sé que aún es mi tercer semestre en la universidad, y todavía me falta mucho por recorrer, pero con ustedes ha sido genial. Son los mejores amigos del mundo. Son como mis hermanos. — Claudia se secó de un tirón las lágrimas, e intentó sonreirle a su amigo lo mejor que pudo. Era bajita y algo gordita. Su cara era redonda, y tenía unos enormes ojos color miel muy bonitos; aunque sus amigos solían molestarla con lo de "ojos de huevo duro".

— Awwwww, estoy esperando mi abrazo de la amistad. _"Te quiero yo, y tú a mí; somos una familia feliz..."_ — un muchacho alto, delgado, peli naranja y con muchas pecas ingresó al camerino portando unos cables y una laptop. Claudia se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

— Josh... ¿Escuchaste...?

— Cada una de tus palabras — la interrumpió. — ¿Cómo era? — se hizo el pensativo. — ¡Ah, sí! ¡SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DEL MUNDO! — extendió los brazos imitando la voz de Claudia, y exagerando los tonos agudos.

Lo que Claudia no sabía, era que Josh estaba enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la oyó tocar para Beka en un viejo teclado. Y era tan inmaduro que no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

La única persona que estaba al tanto de todo: Otabek "Beka" Altin, quién por todos los medios había intentado juntar a la parejita, aunque sin mucho éxito. Y es que él tampoco poseía mucha experiencia al respecto. A sus dieciocho años, Otabek solo había tenido una novia.

Tanto él como Claudia y Josh estudiaban Ingeniería de Sonido en la Universidad de Toronto, Canadá. Y aunque Otabek y Claudia eran extranjeros (él era kazajo y ella española), los tres habían entablado una buena amistad a raíz de un trabajo grupal. Y auque Otabek había dejado los estudios para trabajar y apoyar con el tratamiento de su hermano, seguían siendo amigos, y además, trabajaban juntos.

— Por cierto — interrumpió Josh mirando al kazajo — Garrix ya está terminando. Estoy instalando algunos parlantes y revisando las conexiones. La transmisión en vivo está más que garantizada.

Jared podría ver el concierto en vivo.

— ¡Qué nervios! — Claudia saltaba de un lado a otro, soplando sobre sus manos para calentarlas. Estaban en el Tomorrowland. ¡El Tomorrowland! En su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona: — ¡Dentro de poco se presentará... Dj Bajin!

Josh puso los ojos en blanco, y Otabek no le dio importancia.

— Mal chiste — el peli naranja ladeó la cabeza.

— En español sí da risa, porque concuerda con su apellido — Claudia chasqueó infantilmente la lengua.

Otabek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro, quedándose en una camiseta granate oscuro. Iba de jeans y zapatillas casuales.

— Suerte, bro — Josh le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

— ¡Qué emoción! — Claudia se puso de puntillas, dándole un sofocante abrazo al kazajo.

Éste solo miró a sus amigos por un instante, y una apenas perceptible curva se formó en sus labios.

Otabek no era mucho de sonreír, pero en esos momentos estaba más que agradecido con ellos.

Con paso seguro, caminó hacia el estrado.

...

 _ **Y aquella melodía le pareció única...**_ **(POV YURIA)**

Al menos ya no se escuchan los chirridos de la música del Dj ése. Debo admitir que los efectos luminosos y las puestas en escena son buenas. Pero solo eso. Tampoco es que sean la gran cosa. Y la música tampoco ayuda. O sea... ¿Le llaman música a esos sonidos producidos por una aplicación para computadora?

Bien, ahora es su turno. Estoy segura de que la bruja está aquí por él. Aunque si se lo menciono se va a poner más pesada. Algo pasó con él, pero no me ha contado nada. No debe ser nada bueno.

Agudizo la vista, y lo veo en el escenario. Lleva una camiseta granate. Nada más y nada menos que Otabek Altin, quién estará en Barcelona para la Final del Grand Prix.

— Yuri, mira — Mila apunta hacia el estrado. Está incómoda.

— Ajá. Altin — le respondo cortantemente. Mejor no hablar de él...

Y la melodía que he escuchado cientos de veces en mi móvil resuena por toda la explanada al aire libre; e inunda mis oídos. Música. Sí, aquello en verdad se asemeja a la música verdadera, esa producida por instrumentos.

La composición de Altin no es chirriante ni estresante. Todo lo contrario: parece... ¿narrar una historia?

¡Puaaajjj! ¡Ya estoy hablando como el anciano y la gorda! Pero me gusta esa canción. Sí, me gusta.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡WUUUUUU! — la gente chilla y se emociona. Está bien, Altin compone bien y todo pero...

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡Esperen! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME, CARAJO! — soy empujada hacia atrás por una turba de mujeres enloquecidas ante la presentación de Altin.

Trastabillo muchas veces, me jalan del cabello, alguien me toca el trasero (¡exijo su cabeza ahora!), me vuelven a empujar y a tirar del cabello... Y Otabek Altin sigue en el escenario, ajeno al caos que está ocasionando su presentación.

Trastabillo un par de veces más; caigo de espaldas al suelo, pero me levanto con la agilidad de un gato. De pronto, algo me detiene.

— OYE, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡SUÉLTAME! — le exijo a una mujer que lleva más maquillaje que un payaso de feria; cuyo bolso se ha enganchado en la manga de mi chaqueta. La mujer no me entiende, y me responde en lo que parece francés. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Levanto la vista... y ya no alcanzo a distinguir el color de la camiseta de Otabek Altin.

He sido arrastrada muchas filas atrás.

Busco en vano a Mila. A mi lado se encuentran dos tipos fumando cigarrillos. Me miran de pies a cabeza, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre:

— ¿Quieres divertirte con nosotros, preciosa? — uno de ellos me extiende un cigarro. No lo pienso dos veces:

— ¡PIÉRDANSE!

Me hago a un lado, aparto bruscamente a la gente y corro lo más que puedo, con las piernas fallándome y tambaleando; abriéndome un pequeño camino hacia la salida. No tiene sentido quedarme; sé que de todas formas no voy a encontrar a Mila entre la inmensa multitud. Lo más sensato es regresar al hotel. Además, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. La única melodía electrónica que me gusta... la acabo de escuchar. Eso es todo. Fin.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sé que es imposible que Mila me escuche con todo el ruido, pero quién sabe. Tal vez se le ocurra...

Mierda. No está mi iPhone.

Esto colma mi escasa paciencia. Quiero hacer berrinche a viva voz. ¡Mi iPhone! ¡Todas mis fotos, toda mi música! ¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos esos malditos frikis de la música electrónica! ¡Que se jodan!

Me digo que ya fue, que es mejor regresar al hotel. Sigo corriendo hacia la salida. Termino en un gran portón que da hacia una avenida. Ya es muy de noche -al menos me da esa impresión- y muchos vehículos transitan a gran velocidad. Estoy por tomar un taxi... cuando caigo en que Mila es la del dinero.

Mierda. Mierda dos veces.

 **...**

 **Después de la presentación de Otabek Altin... (POV NARRADOR)**

Mila tenía miedo. Todo el miedo del mundo.

— ¿YURI? ¿¡YUUUURIII!? — gritaba a viva voz, con más lágrimas amenazando con surcar su rostro.

Yuri estaba perdida. Yuri no tenía dinero. Yuri era aún una niña...

Corrió hacia la salida, empujando a cualquiera que se atrevía a obstruir su paso. Gritó, empujó, tiró, cayó, se levantó, siguió corriendo...

Ya afuera, lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de la menor. Un toque. Dos. Tres. Nada. Nadie contestaba.

La desesperación se apoderaba de Mila. Y la hacía sentirse cada vez más culpable.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por las calles aledañas, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, Yuri se alejaba más.

— ¡YURI! ¡YUUUURIIIII! — le dolía de tanto gritar. Pero no había rastro alguno de la menor.

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron a la altura de sus mejillas. Ya era tarde; tal vez lo mejor sería regresar al hotel... "¡EL HOTEL!" se dijo o pensando en una adolescente perdida; pero la emoción se esfumó al recordar que la menor no tenía dinero. Aunque tal vez aquello no fuera cierto.

Se secó las lágrimas y abordó un taxi con dirección al hotel. Al llegar, prácticamente le tiró en la cara al chofer un billete de veinte dólares; y sin esperar el cambio, se lanzó decidida al enorme portón del hotel.

Sin embargo, en su apuro no se percató que alguien salía en dirección suya. Chocó fuertemente con esta persona, y cayó al suelo.

Segundos después, una mano le ofrecía sostenerla para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin pensarlo mucho la tomó... y a la vez se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas abiertas, mostrando las bragas, debido al vestido rosado que llevaba puesto. Avergonzada, con la ayuda ofrecida rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa.

Pero cuando levantó la vista para agradecer a la persona que la había ayudado, se quedó sin palabras. Y la persona en frente suyo tampoco mencionó nada al respecto.

Al final, Mila interrumpió el incómodo silencio:

— Otabek... — susurró bajito; más para ella que para el joven kazajo que la miraba sorprendido y muy confundido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA: Últimamente ando muy ocupada con la Universidad :( así que de ahora en adelante publicaré capítulos cortos; así podré actualizar más seguido :) , cad días :) Muchas gracias por los reviews y sus hermosas palabritas. He respondido a los reviews vía PM. Como dije al inicio, la historia ya está publicada en Wattpad. Allí he añadido imágenes referentes al capítulo; y todos los capítulos anteriores también imágenes. La pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo. Los quiero!**


	18. LO QUE FUE DE ELLOS

**NOTA: Ahora pueden encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad, con el mismo título. Está participando en los #VkusnoAwards, en la sección Humor/Comedia (aunque de hecho ya se viene la hora sad XD. Igual no pierde su toque de comedia romántica :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO QUE FUE DE ELLOS**

Otabek la miró confundido. Ella era... su cara la había visto en...

— ¡Otabek, ¿HAS VISTO A YURI?! — Mila alejó toda incomodidad frente al kazajo, más preocupada por su menor compatriota.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces. Aquella chica era la rusa con la que debía haberse presentado al banquete de clausura de la Copa NHK. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era...

—... — no sabía qué decir.

— Mila Babicheva — la pelirroja se percató de su desconcierto. Añadió asustada: Yu-yuri... Yuri Plisetsky se perdió... — y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos azules.

Aquel nombre retumbó en los oídos de Otabek. Aquel nombre que se sabía de memoria. Se quedó petrificado. Yuri Plisetsky... ¿desaparecida? ¿Qué hacía Yuri Plisetsky allí en Boom? Ante todo, ¿qué hacían las rusas en Bélgica?

Mila, al ver que el kazajo no respondía, agregó: — Debes haber oído hablar de ella. También es patinadora. Tiene quince años, rubia, ojos verdes...

— ¿Dónde se perdió? — la interrumpió Otabek con delicadeza. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar otras cosas. En ese momento, Yuri se estaba convirtiendo en su prioridad.

Al oír la pregunta, Mila se ruborizó furiosamente: — En el Internado. En el concierto.

Otabek la miraba… sin comprender. ¿Ellas habían venido... al Tomorrowland?

— Si se perdió, no creo que aún siga allí — intentó tranquilizar a la rusa, quien se secaba las lágrimas una y otra vez.

— Lo mismo pensé, por eso vine al hotel. Pero ahora recuerdo que Yuri no tiene dinero...

— No está demás preguntar. Ve a la habitación; yo averiguaré en recepción.

 **.**

Cinco minutos después, Otabek y Mila se reunían. No había rastro de la menor.

— Bien, creo que deberíamos buscar en los alrededores del Internado...

— ¡Es mi culpa! — lo interrumpió la rusa, con la voz quebrada y el rostro congestionado. — ¡YO LA ARRASTRÉ HASTA ACÁ, Y AHORA...! — las lágrimas descendían con brusquedad por sus sonrosadas mejillas. — ¡Yo en mi terquedad prácticamente la forcé a acompañarme! ¡La metí en ese concierto para mayores, donde abunda el alcohol, quizás drogas y quién sabe qué otras porquerías…! — no le importaba el Tomorrowland, no lo importaba estar a solas con su crush. No le importaba que él la viese llorar... Solo quería que Yuri apareciera... Que estuviera bien. Yuri, con su juvenil carácter rebelde, podría fácilmente meterse en problemas...

— Escucha, Babicheva. Tú vas a buscar en el área este en los alrededores del internado, y yo en la oeste. Dame tu número, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos, y abordaron juntos un taxi. Las afueras del internado estaban rebosando de gente, entre locales y turistas (los más numerosos).

A esas horas de la noche, _Skrillex_ finalizaba el show con una original composición.

Se despidieron, y cada uno partió a buscar a Yuri.

 _ **...**_

 _ **En algún lugar al este del Internado...**_

Yuri Plisetsky caminaba hacia el hotel. Luego de un intercambio de palabras con un extranjero, con una mujer que vendía souvenirs en un puesto improvisado, y con un niño de unos diez años, habida logrado hacerse con la dirección. No tenía dinero, y no estaba en sus planes pedir limosna; o, en el peor de los casos, robar.

Observaba cómo una niña le pedía a su mamá que le comprara una paleta. Y la mamá, suponía, le decía que escogiera la que quisiese.

Ya era muy de noche, y tenía hambre. Mila debía estar muy asustada. Quizás hasta había llamado a Yakov... ¡No, no quería pensar en eso! Ya veía el titular « PATINADORA YURI PLISETSKY DESAPARECIDA» Y Yakov y Lilia daban una entrevista al respecto, Georgi hacía una empalagosa publicación "sad" en sus redes sociales... y hasta Viktor y Katsuki aparecían llorando a mares en algún canal de televisión.

Todo era tan absurdo. Tan patético. Tan...

Parecía mentira, pero sus verdes ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Estaba sola en esa ciudad belga. No conocía a nadie, no tenía un móvil para comunicarse, no tenía dinero... Pero había algo que sí tenía, y bastante: hambre. Resignada, debido a que el hotel se encontraba un tanto lejos de allí, se vio en la necesidad de usar su última carta. Curiosamente, la que le parecía la más humillante; y a la vez, bajo la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, la única luz en medio del camino.

Se dirigió al puesto de policía más cercano, a reportarse como una menor perdida.

Le quedaban un par de cuadras y avenidas por recorrer. Pero al menos no era tan lejos como el hotel.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, al lado oeste del Internado...**_

La preocupación se había apoderado de cierto joven Dj, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, buscando como loco a una chiquilla rubia de ojos verdes. Aunque delante de Mila se había mostrado sereno, en esos momentos, y a esas horas de la noche (11:05 pm), sabía que muchas cosas podían pasar.

— _Excuse me, ¿Have you seen a girl? She has blond hair, a little bit short; and her eyes are..._ *****

 **(*Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una chiquilla? Tiene el cabello rubio, un poco corto, y sus ojos son...)**

En vano. Muy pocas personas le entendían, y las que lo hacían negaban con la cabeza.

Seguía preguntando una y otra vez, caminando, acelerando el paso, corriendo… Era tarde, y sabía lo que una noche en el Tomorrowland podía implicar: definitivamente nada bueno para una bonita adolecente quinceañera.

— _Excuse me, have you seen…?_ **(Disculpe, ¿ha visto a…?)**

— _Sorry, but I'm in a hurry._ **(Lo siento, pero estoy apurado).**

Nadie le prestaba atención, a nadie le importaba… Pero no iba a dar por vencido.

Se fijó entonces en un edificio cercano. Una especie de mirador. Alto. Muy alto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió corriendo por las escaleras que divisó a un lado. Rústicas. De colores. Muy típicas en aquella ciudad que por esas fechas albergaba a miles de turistas.

Al llegar a la cima, echó un vistazo a todo lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Demasiadas personas, que desde esa altura parecían hormigas perdiéndose y mezclándose unas con otras. Unos jóvenes fumando, un hombre bebiendo una lata de cerveza, una pareja besándose sin pudor alguno... Levantó la vista un poco más... y una niña comía una paleta roja, una mujer discutía con un chiquillo...

Nada. No había rastro de Yuri por ningún lado. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

En un último intento, agudizó un poco más la vista... y divisó frente a un puesto de periódicos una chaqueta verde, de la cual asomaba una rubia cabellera.

Era ella.

" _Frágil como un hada"_ fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente.

Ágilmente bajó las escaleras... Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **...**_

Yuri se detuvo frente al puesto. Por más que hacía un esfuerzo, no lograba entender del todo el francés. Se dio la vuelta, y continuó su camino hacia la comisaría.

— ¡Esa bruja me las va a pagar! — refunfuñaba solita, pero sabía que apenas viera a su compañera rusa, correría hacia ella.

— ¡YURI! ¡YURI! — escuchó dos veces su nombre, en una voz masculina desconocida. Miró desconfiadamente a su alrededor, a la defensiva, pero no daba con algún rostro familiar. Quizás se habían referido a otra Yuri. Quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación...

— ¡YURI! — de nuevo aquella voz. Ahora sí que era extraño; nadie se le acercaba, y nadie a su alrededor aparentaba interés en ella…

— ¡YUUUURIIII! — volvió a escuchar, esta vez de una voz que nunca pensó se alegraría de oír alguna vez en su vida.

Mila se le acercó corriendo, y ni bien estuvo dos pasos frente a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretujándola contra su pecho: — ¡Yuuuuriiii! ¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver! ¡Perdóname! Yo te hice venir al concierto…

— ¡Oye, me asfixias! — Yuri intentaba soltarse, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Aunque en el fondo estaba contenta de haberse encontrado con la pelirroja.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba muy, muy preocupada por ti! — Mila seguía apretujándola, con dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

A unos metros de allí, un joven kazajo miraba conmovido la escena.

…

Otabek regresó también al hotel. Yuri se encontraba bien, y eso era lo más importante.

— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ¡Estuvieron buscándote para una entrevista! — en recepción, Josh y Claudia lo esperaban impacientes.

— ¿Conseguiste la extensión para los parlantes?

Cierto. Otabek había regresado al hotel por eso. Con todo el asunto de Yuri Plisetsky, lo había olvidado.

— Muy mal, Beka. Olvidándote las cosas. Hasta pareces enamorado — Claudia ladeó negativamente la cabeza, bromeando como si nada. A su lado, Josh se sonrojó.

Otabek solo atinó a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera. Como si aquello no fuera con él.

Era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

 **.**

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontró solo en su habitación y se acababa de recostar en la cama, lo de aquella tarde llegó a su memoria como fotografías instantáneas.

Su débil sonrisa…

De pronto, le llegó un mensaje. De WhatsApp:

— **Gracias por todo, Otabek :)**

Respondió:

— **De nada.**

…

Mila le había escrito a Otabek ni bien habían llegado al hotel, para informarle que había encontrado a Yuri. Y ahora, ya tranquila, se podía dar el lujo de soñar a montones.

¡Había hablado con él! ¡Tenía hasta su número telefónico! No, no es que sintiera algo por él. Claramente él no estaba interesado en ella; pero si bien antes incluso le tenía un poquito de rencor por el plantón de la Copa NHK, ahora…

¿Le había tenido rencor? Debía primero sincerarse consigo misma.

No había podido evitar enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento, pues en el apuro de regresar con Yuri al hotel, simplemente le había informado que la había encontrado.

Por otro lado… No le había comentado a Yuri sobre Otabek. Por alguna razón, quería mantener su encuentro con el patinador como algo secreto, algo entre ellos.

Quizás no estaba mal ilusionarse un poco. " _Total, un crush es simplemente un crush_ ", se dijo.

— **¿Y qué haces? :)** — volvió a escribirle al kazajo.

— **Descansando. Mañana vuelvo a Almaty.**

Vaya. Se iba mañana, al igual que ellas. ¡Y le había respondido ya no tan cortante! No pudo evitar sonreír como fangirl, y siguió escribiendo:

— **Nosotras también nos vamos mañana :( Nuestros entrenadores son muy exigentes :/ A las justas nos dieron permiso de venir.**

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

— **¿Hasta qué hora estuvieron en el concierto?**

Ay, no. Ahora tenía que decirle…

— **Hasta tu presentación. De hecho, fue la multitud la que nos hizo perdernos :(**

— **Ya veo.**

— **Hahaha, tienes muchas fans XD ;) —** allí estaba su oportunidad de bromear con él un poco.

— **Hahaha XD**

Listo. ¿Otabek había puesto "hahaha"? ¡Sí, lo había escrito, junto a un emoji! Bien, pero ahora… ¿qué le respondía? Se había dado cuenta de que ella era la única que hacía preguntas.

— **¡Tranquilo! :P** **Por cierto, buena presentación ;) Me encantó ;)** — fue todo lo que escribió, y apagó sus datos. "Suficiente por hoy" se dijo, mientras sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón en su garganta y estómago.

" _Es solo un crush, un crush, un crush, un crush…"_

Cuando estuviera en San Petersburgo, volvería a activar sus datos y vería si había recibido una respuesta de él.

…

Mientras se daba un baño, Yuri no dejaba de pensar en la desastroza noche que había pasado. Sola en esa ciudad, en medio de tantos extranjeros y tantos frikis locos de los "fierros" como llamaba a la música electrónica… Tampoco era como si tuviera miedo, pero como no hablaba francés ni alemán…

Menos mal se había encontrado con Mila…

La bruja…

Antes de eso…

Aquella voz… claramente había sido de un hombre. Pronunció su nombre tres veces. Parecía gritar.

¿Quién sería? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un adolescente? ¿La bruja de Mila sabría algo? ¿Y si le preguntaba?

No.

No entendía el porqué, pero algo le impulsaba a mantener aquello en secreto.

Y el sonido de aquella voz aún se encontraba fresco en su memoria. Imposible borrarlo. Porque en cuanto lo había escuchado, se había sentido completamente a salvo.

…

 **Hasetsu, Japón – Noviembre (POV VIKTOR)**

¡No puedo creer que tenga que soportar a Hanyu por tres días! No es que me caiga mal, o que tenga algo en contra suya. Simplemente es que él es muy… ¡No quiero verlo poner sus manos sobre Yuri!

Pero ella no puede negarse. Los de la revista _Sports_ han pedido una entrevista y una sesión de fotos con los finalistas japoneses, y han decidido hacerla en Hasetsu. Yuzuru Hanyu se está quedando en el hotel por estos días.

— Péguense un poco más. Hanyu-san, rodee la cintura de Katsuki-san y junten sus rostros — les dice el fotógrafo profesional. Una estilista se acerca a ellos y les empolva el rostro.

Estoy acostumbrado a esto. He sido modelo para muchas marcas deportivas, y he posado cientos de veces, con muchas mujeres y hombres también. Siempre se me han dado bien estas cosas. Pero cuando se trata de Yuri…

Y allí está Hanyu, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa de comercial, sujetando de la cintura a mi novia y pegando su rostro al de ella. Incluso les han conseguido trajes a juego.

— Bien, ahora sonrían a la cámara. Perfecto. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

Viktor seguía observando la sesión con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando ésta terminó, Yuri se le acercó muy contenta.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice? — le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Bien **—** el ruso respondió escuetamente; algo raro en él, que todo el tiempo era mimos y cursilerías para con su novia.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás enojado? — Yuri lo miró extrañada. Viktor no era de enojarse. Últimamente había estado decaído por lo de Makkachin, pero ella también lo había estado. De hecho, aún lo estaban. Pero aun así, Viktor nunca era tan cortante.

— Estás enojado — sentenció Yuri, poniéndose seria también. Entrelazó sus finos dedos con los largos de él, y le preguntó suavemente: — ¿Pasó algo?

Viktor dudó unos segundos, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia el ambiente de sesión fotográfica, dio con Hanyu, quien se acercaba a ellos. Ni corto ni perezoso, tomó a Yuri de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra la sujetó de la nuca… y le plantó un beso. Un largo y apasionado beso.

— ¡Viktor! — le regañó la patinadora cuando luego de casi un minuto la soltó, con el rostro completamente arrebolado. Aunque ciertamente la había sorprendido, y había disfrutado el beso.

— ¡Tomémonos una foto! — el ruso extrajo su móvil de su bolsillo, y pegó su rostro al de su novia, sonriendo a la cámara. Yuri, con aquel corto vestido blanco, se veía hermosa. Radiante.

Muy cerca de ellos, Hanyu veía la escena con diversión.

…

No solo habían tenido que posar juntos para la sesión de la revista. Les pedían una entrevista a cada uno, por separado. Así, iban a preguntarle a Yuri por su vida cotidiana en Hasetsu, su profesión, sus pasatiempos, sus gustos… Y quizás hasta su relación con Viktor.

 **(POV YURI)**

Entre mis pasatiempos, he optado por la pintura. En realidad, hace bastante que no pinto un solo cuadro, pero me resulta sencillo. Soy buena en esto.

Últimamente, Viktor ha estado un tanto extraño. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero ya sé qué es lo que pasa: está celoso de Yuzuru.

— Nikiforov debe controlar un poco sus celos — Yuzuru me ayuda a poner de pie el taburete. Coloco sobre éste el lienzo en blanco. Bueno, no tan blanco porque ya he dibujado en lápiz mi paisaje. Listo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? Vaya, pensé que ya estaba imaginando cosas.

— Es muy obvio. Hahaha, su rostro lo dice todo — mi compatriota se ríe por lo bajo. — Ayer hasta me fulminó con la mirada.

Estamos en mi habitación, donde será mi entrevista, y me está ayudando con la ambientación. Los de la revista _Sports_ están en la sala, esperando a que terminemos con mi material de pintura. Ellos se encargarán de la iluminación y todo lo demás.

— No le hagas caso, ya se le va a pasar — limpio mi vieja paleta. En realidad, no quiero que se le pase. Es muy lindo ver a Viktor así. Pero tampoco quiero que se sienta incómodo. Yuzuru es mi compañero de equipo, y digamos que nos hemos vuelto algo amigos.

— Por cierto, ya se está tardando demasiado con las pinturas.

— Óleo — le corrijo. Viktor ha ido a comprar nuevas pinturas. Las necesito para la sesión. La entrevista irá acompañada de fotografías mías pintando en mi habitación, y otras patinando en el Ice Castle, que ya me tomaron ayer.

Mi novio llega a tiempo. Deposito cada color de las pinturas al óleo sobre la paleta, mezclando para obtener los matices que voy a necesitar para mi cuadro: celeste, azul oscuro, gris, naranja, otro tono de celeste, azul cielo… Sí, voy a pintar la playa de Hasetsu.

Tomo asiento, me posiciono frente al taburete, ubico mi paleta, sujeto un fino pincel… y me sumerjo en las aguas del mar de mi ciudad natal. Tengo que avanzar un poco la pintura para que puedan tomar fotografías del proceso. Al igual que Yuzuru, llevo puesto el nuevo uniforme deportivo del equipo japonés, el que consiste en pantalones y chaqueta negra con capucha, con algunos bordes turquesas. Me gusta.

— Creo que ya puedo empezar — volteo hacia Viktor y Yuzuru. He pintado ya una parte del cielo.

El fotógrafo, entrevistador y estilistas ingresan. Traen una especie de focos, con la cual enfocan mi dibujo, ajustando la luz. Me llaman aparte, me empolvan las mejillas, y me aplican lipstick rosa pastel.

— Al natural está bien. Eres muy bella, Katsuki-san — me dice la mujer encargada de maquillaje.

Me hacen sentarme de nuevo y continuar pintando. La estilista sugiere que me coloque la capucha, escondiendo mi cabeza. "Así queda mucho más misterioso e intrigante".

Escucho a mis espaldas los flashes, pero yo no hago otra cosa que seguir recreando el mar de Hasetsu. Pincelada tras pincelada.

Cuando las fotos terminan (me han tomado algunas de perfil), empieza la entrevista. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero como será una entrevista para una revista, creo que puedo llevarlo bien. Sigo sentada en la silla. Viktor consigue otra para el entrevistador.

Me preguntan lo típico: desde cuándo patino, mi carrera de Arte Contemporáneo, mi talento para el piano, mi talento para la pintura… Me he bajado la capucha, y ahora respondo tranquilamente a cada pregunta. Además, tengo a Viktor frente a mí, atento a todo lo que digo, lo cual me hace sentirme más firme y segura.

— Entonces, ¿cómo va tu relación con Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Qué se siente ser la novia del que fue hasta hace poco uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo deportivo?

¿Ah? Nunca lo he visto desde ese punto. Ciertamente un tiempo fui una fan más del montón, pero ahora…

Levanto la mirada hacia Viktor. Nuestros ojos se conectan.

— No es exactamente así — empiezo calmadamente, ordenando mis ideas. — Amo a Viktor por la persona que es. Por como es conmigo, por su manera de ser; y eso que es muy contraria a la mía. Digamos que yo soy algo tímida — le sonrío débilmente a mi novio, quien me mira impasible.

— ¿Tímida? ¡Pues con ese programa corto no lo aparentas ni una pizca! — bromea con una sutil risilla el entrevistador.

— En verdad era bastante tímida, pero gracias a Viktor estoy superando eso.

— ¿Y cómo te ayuda él? — el hombre alza una ceja.

— Viktor y yo somos algo así como polos opuestos. Siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias, me ayuda en todo lo que puede… ¿Sabe? Incluso lava las verduras o los trastes — miro con diversión a mi novio. — Una vez intentó preparar arroz, pero se le quemó hasta el punto que casi incendia la cocina. Todos nos asustamos con el olor; pensábamos que la casa se estaba incendiando.

— Jejejejejeje, el gran Viktor Nikiforov haciendo labores domésticas. Eso sí no me lo esperaba — el entrevistador lo ve como un chiste, y aunque también me causa gracia, para mí es una prueba más del amor de Viktor.

— Y no solo eso. Me escucha cuando tengo algún problema por muy insignificante que sea, me aconseja respecto a los entrenamientos… En estos meses hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Hemos reído, también hemos pasado malos momentos… —recuerdo a nuestro amigo Makkachin— pero juntos todo es más llevadero. Amo a Viktor por ser Viktor. Aunque no puedo negar que es muy guapo. Digamos que eso es un extra. Un buen extra, por cierto — me vuelvo y le guiño un ojo a mi novio, quien tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Viktor se ha convertido en alguien fundamental en su vida.

— VIKTOR ES MI VIDA — le respondo con toda la seguridad del mundo, recalcando mis palabras. Me vuelvo nuevamente hacia Viktor, y él se me acerca rápidamente, interrumpiendo la entrevista. Rodea mi espalda en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, y se inclina para estar a la altura de mi rostro (estoy sentada). Deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

— Yo también amo a Yuri — le dice al entrevistador.

Las demás personas observan la escena. El hombre hace unas preguntas más, e incluso conversa con Viktor.

— Y, Yuri, ¿sabes cocinar?

Viktor se me adelanta:

— _She's the best! Her katsudon is the best dish that I've ever tried!_ _ *****_

 **(¡Es la mejor! ¡Su katsudon es el mejor plato que alguna vez he probado!)**

Viktor sigue hablando como perico sin parar, resaltando otras de mis "cualidades": que tengo mucha resistencia en la pista de hielo, que soy la mejor bailarina del mundo, que soy la mejor pintora (ha visto por ahí un maltrecho lienzo de mis días en la preparatoria), que soy hermosa, que….

El entrevistador parece aburrirse con tantos detalles, pero le sigue la corriente.

Al final nos tomamos una foto los tres, y nos despide amablemente.

…

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

— ¡Yuri, estuviste genial! — Yuzuru se acercó a la aludida y le dio un fuerte abrazo, felicitándola en japonés, provocándole celos al entrenador ruso que no les apartaba la vista ni un segundo.

— _Arigato, Yuzuru._

Ambos japoneses iban de uniforme del equipo japonés. Yuri se había colocado su capucha.

— Creo que terminaré con esto — la patinadora señaló el cuadro inconcluso. Tomó la paleta, y le dio un par de pinceladas a lo que sería el mar de Hasetsu.

— Iré a darme un baño a las aguas termales — Yuzuru se desperezó y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la pareja.

— Yuzuru es un buen chico — Yuri comentó cuando se quedaron solos, mientras matizaba la arena de su cuadro.

— Ya lo sé — bufó Viktor cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Yuri lo miró ocultando una sonrisa, centrándose en su paleta.

— No…

La patinadora se puso de pie, y en menos de un segundo tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del ruso, quien a su vez la abrazó con ternura.

— Amor, Yuzuru ha pasado por mucho. Su mejor amiga está en coma desde hace unos cinco años. Esa chica Evelyn, según me comentó, no ha presentado mejoría alguna.

— Lo sé. Javier dice que, de no mejorar, pueden incluso desconectarla.

— Sé que Yuzuru le dedica a Eve cada uno de sus programas. Aunque él no lo diga — Yuri recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, quien la tenía abrazada de la cintura.

— Pero igual me molesta a propósito…

— Hahahaha —Yuri interrumpió el momento tristón. — Sí, le encanta molestar. Y tú caes redondito. Ya no le hagas caso, ¿si?

— Pues ya se han tomado demasiadas fotografías. Yo también quiero una sesión de fotos profesional contigo — Viktor, a pesar de tener veintisiete años, parecía un celoso adolescente de preparatoria.

— Vale. ¿Qué tal en Barcelona?

— Uy, estaremos solos, ¿eh? — volvía el Viktor atrevido que hacía sonrojar más de una vez a Yuri. – Uhmm… Podremos hacer muchas cositas… ¡Pero todavía falta un mes! ¿Y si mejor me das un adelanto…? Creo mañana saldrán tus padres…

— Viktor…

— Sí, sí; no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Yuri no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Después de lo de Makkachin, habían conversado al respecto. Ella le confesó que en verdad se había sorprendido muchísimo con el detalle de las velas, pétalos de rosas y champagne en la casa de Moscú. Y él, por su parte, cuando por fin pudo sobreponerse un poco de lo de Makkachin, le había dicho que podían "terminar" lo que habían dejado inconcluso aquella tarde. Yuri le dijo que no, que en su casa no (como japonesa era muy respetuosa con su hogar), y que esperaran hasta que estuvieran en otro lugar. Y Viktor sabía bien que no saldrían de Hasetsu hasta que viajaran a Barcelona a la final del Grand Prix. Los días se le hacían eternos. "Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero mejor esperemos" fueron las últimas palabras de Katsuki. Punto final. Caso cerrado. Y si Viktor lo pensaba bien, Barcelona le resultaba muy atractiva para su primera vez con Yuri.

Y aunque aún no lo habían hecho, bromeaban al respecto.

Viktor tuvo una grandísima idea:

— Espérame, regreso en un momento — salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya. Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Y ya moría por ver la reacción de Yuri.

 **(POV VIKTOR)**

Me desnudo y me pongo una bata de dormir blanca. Me acomodo el flequillo del cabello, y elijo un par de pantuflas azules. Hahaha, ya quiero ver la reacción de Yuri. Seguro se pondrá todo colorada, y se escandalizará y me regañará.

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

Ya con la bata puesta, Viktor ingresó sigilosamente a la habitación de Yuri. La vio de espaldas, sentada en la silla frente al taburete, con la capucha de la chaqueta del equipo japonés puesta. Observaba algo en sus manos.

El ruso dejó caer en silencio la bata al piso, dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura y quedándose solamente en boxers. Caminó de puntillas hasta donde se encontraba Yuri. Se paró delante de ella, semidesnudo, y en menos de un segundo tomó una de sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué no me retratas? Puedo posar para ti. En privado – susurró seductoramente, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola a los ojos y…

Solo que no era ella. Era él.

Yuzuru Hanyu lo miraba con una mueca que bordeaba entre la burla y la repulsión. Predominaba lo segundo.

Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, Viktor retiró su mano de la mejilla del japonés, y éste lo apartó de un tirón, poniéndose de pie.

– ¡OYE..!

Una sandalia voló por los aires, golpeando con fuerza la amplia frente del ruso.

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE PONGAS EL CUERNO A MI HERMANA CON HANYU! – en la puerta de la habitación, Mari apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Y tenía descalzo el pie izquierdo.

Viktor y Yuzuru se miraron entre sorprendidos, asustados, y sobre todo, asqueados:

– ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

– ¡NO ME MIENTAN! ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE NACÍ AYER?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON?! ¡Y EN NUESTRA PROPIA CASA!

– ¿EHHHHHH? ¿YO? ¡¿CON ÉL?! – ambos patinadores negaban fuertemente y se señalaban con repulsión.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Yuri entraba a su habitación. Había ido por unos pinceles más finos y un poco de agua para facilitar sus mezclas. Todavía llevaba su chaqueta de la selección japonesa, idéntica a la de Yuzuru. Se fijó entonces en su compatriota, y le sorprendió encontrarlo allí, pues había estado planeando un momento a solas con Viktor. – ¿No te habías ido a las aguas termales?

– Están abarrotadas. Vine a ver cómo iba tu pintura. Me daré un baño más tarde – el japonés miró hacia Mari, y luego hacia Viktor, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mari no pudo aguantar más… y soltó una estrepitosa carcajada. Había disfrutado enormemente molestar un rato a ese par.

Yuri entonces recién cayó en cuenta… de que Viktor estaba semidesnudo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndose una idea nada inocente de todo lo que iba eso.

Viktor y sus "ideas" tan "extravagantes".

 **.**

Un minuto más tarde, Yuri se ahogaba de la risa, sujetándose con una mano el estómago. A Viktor y a Yuzuru no les hacía ninguna gracia, pero al menos ahora estaban conversando amenamente sobre música. Sí, esos dos tenían gusto (al igual que Yuri) por la música clásica, y comentaban una ópera de Bach que estaban viendo por la televisión.

"Creo que con esto se llevarán mejor" pensó Yuri, luego de secarse las lágrimas de tanto reír. Aún no superaba lo de aquella tarde.

…

 **Diciembre del 2017.**

 **ISABELLA YANG – Toronto**

En el más costoso centro comercial de la ciudad canadiense, Isabella se probaba un largo vestido coral de Chanel.

– ¿Verdad que me queda divino?

– Por supuesto, reina – su mejor amiga daba la aprobación al lujoso vestido. – En medio de todas esas desabridas patinadoras, eres la única que tiene elegancia al vestir. ¡Ya quiero ver las fotos del banquete!

– Descuida. Te estaré enviando nuestras fotos abriendo el baile. Mi bebé y yo ganaremos el oro – Isabella hizo una pose de modelo, frente al enorme espejo que tenía en su delante.

…

 **CHRISTINE GIACOMETTI – Ginebra**

– Creo que me crecieron las bubis – Chris respiraba con dificultad dentro del traje enterizo violeta de su programa corto. Su coreógrafa le ayudó a bajar la cremallera en la espalda.

– Pues nada mal, ¿eh? – llevó los ojos a los grandes pechos de Giacometti, apenas cubiertos por un diminuto sujetador bordado en hilo rojo. Chris, sonriendo perversamente, se llevó una mano a la espalda y se lo desabrochó, dejándolo caer al piso.

Su coreógrafa le devolvió la misma sonrisa traviesa… y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la suiza.

…

 **YURI PLISETSKY – San Petersburgo**

— _**AND THE NEXT ... OTABEK ALTIN!**_

El furor de las fans no se hizo esperar... Y allí estaba el kazajo, en camiseta granate y blue jeans, saludando al público y presentando su más famosa composición.

Yuri lo veía cada vez más pequeño. ¿Por qué la alejaban de él? Ella solo quería deleitarse escuchando su composición electrónica favorita (de hecho, era la única que le gustaba); pero unas escandalosas mujeres la empujaban y le jalaban de los cabellos...

— ¡Oigan, quién demonios..! — Yuri tenía la frente empapada de sudor, y el corazón a punto de salirsele por la boca. Junto a la cabecera de la cama, Sherekan ronroneaba fuertemente y tiraba de sus rubios cabellos. Tenía hambre. Y todo había sido un sueño.

«¿Qué fue eso?» se dijo a sí misma, con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. ¿Había soñado con... el Tomorrowland? ¿Había soñado con... Otabek Altin?

Trató de no darle demasiada importancia. Se levantó de la cama para servirle un pco de leche a su gato persa, cuando algo la detuvo. Algo que se aferraba a sus oídos.

Recién cayó en la cuenta que tenía puestos los audífonos, y que la batería de su móvil se había descargado totalmente.

Se había dormido escuchando la composición de Altin.

 **...**

 **MHICHIT CHULANONT – Bangok**

Mhichit canturreaba alegremente mientras stalkeaba el facebook de Seung Gil Lee, el representante senior masculino de Corea del Sur.

Aunque bien sabía que éste era muy arisco, y prácticamente un completo antisocial, la curiosidad de Mhichit podía más. Ningún chico le había intrigado tanto como aquel coreano «espécimen extraño», como solía llamarlo en sus conversaciones con su almohada.

Antes de dormir, se tomó un selfie en pijama, con el cabello todo alborotado, pero sin dejar de verse linda. Fotogénica a toda prueba.

#HereWeGoBarcelona #3Days posteó.

En media hora ya tenía 10 mil likes.

 **...**

 **YUZURU HANYU – Tokio**

— Mira, Eve. Estás las tomé en Hasetsu — Yuzuru en vano le hablaba a la chica castaña que se encontraba recostada en la cama, inconsciente. En coma.

— Algún día te llevaré. Iremos con Javier, y nos tomaremos selfies en el Hasetsu Castle, y nos bañaremos en las aguas termales. ¿Ya te he contado que la familia de Yuri Katsuki es dueña del mejor hotel de aguas termales de por allí? — Yuzuru sujetó suavemente la mano de la joven, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Con la mano libre revolvió tiernamente los maltratados cabellos castaños de la muchacha. — Tu Pooh me acompañará a Barcelona. Partimos en tres días. Voy a ganar el oro, Eve. Te lo prometo.

 **...**

 **OTABEK ALTIN – Almaty**

— Beka, ¿tienes novia? — Jared Altin se incorporaba y se sentaba en su cama del hospital.

— ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? — Otabek lo miró entre curioso y divertido. Vaya que su hermano menor estaba creciendo. Y para variar, hasta su cabello había vuelto a brotar. Estaba reaccionando muy bien al tratamiento. No podía estar más feliz.

— Bueno, últimamente andas distraído — el menor se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo regañarlo. — Si te pregunto qué hora es, me respondes que no puedo. Si te digo que me prestes tu móvil, me das tu reloj. Si te cuento algo, lo olvidas al segundo.

Otabek volvió a mirarlo, y le dedicó una sonrisa: — No, no tengo novia.

— Pero te gusta alguien — soltó Jared con toda la convicción del mundo.

— Uhmmm, quién sabe.

 **...**

 **JAVIER HERNÁNDEZ – Tokio**

Javier había llegado a un acuerdo con Mikayla, su ex novia y madre de su pequeño Carlo: podría visitar al bebé las veces que quisiera. Así de simple. Ni bien el español había "comentado" lo de una posible demanda, la mujer había accedido. Y lo mejor era que se iba a quedar con el pequeño en Tokio.

— ¿Algo más que necesites? — los padres de Carlo Hernández hablaban por teléfono.

— Un tarro grande de leche Premium, y más paquetes de pañales.

— Listo, en una hora estoy por allí. Hoy quiero llevar a Carlo al parque — Javier sonrió al imaginarse paseando a su bebito en un columpio. Carlito aún estaba muy chiquito para eso, pero cuando creciera lo llevaría a todos los juegos. Y al estadio. Y sería hincha del Real Madrid al igual que él.

 **...**

 **MICHELE CRISPINO – Milán**

— ¡¿Irás a echar porras a ese mequetrefe de Hernández?! — un enorme tic asomaba a la ceja de Michele. Su hermana Sala tenía planeado ir también a Barcelona. Sí, claro; seguro iba solo a apoyar a su novio español.

— También voy a apoyarte a ti, Micky. ¡Mi hermano y mi novio, rivales en la final! ¿Tienes idea del gran dilema moral en el que me encuentro? — Sala exageraba el tono de su voz, haciendo todo un drama show.

— ¡Emil y tú solo vienen a molestar y a burlarse! — Michele torció la boca, fastidiado.

— Te equivocas — su hermana lo miró a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. — Eres muy importante para nosotros; más de lo que te imaginas.

 **...**

 _ **Y así…**_ **(POV VIKTOR)**

No puedo dejar de mirar una y otra vez la foto de Yuri de niña que me obsequió la señora Hiroko. Le he puesto un marco de corazones, y la llevo siempre en mi billetera.

— Oye, ya guárdala — Yuri me regaña con leve sonrojo. Pensar que la niña abrazando a un pequeño caniche es la misma mujer que está sentada a mi lado, y a la que amo con locura...

— Ya eras preciosa — le doy un besito en la cabeza a mi novia.

Yuri ha aceptado viajar conmigo en primera clase. En estos momentos, el avión está a punto de despegar. Vamos sentados juntos, y escuchamos la misma canción desde mi móvil, compartiendo los audífonos.

— "Barcelona" tururururu— tarareo graciosamente.

— Oye, no arruines la canción — Yuri está recostada en mi hombro.

— ¡¿Insinuas que canto feo?! — me hago el ofendido.

— Yo solo me limito a afirmar que la voz de Ed Sheeran no tiene comparación.

— ¡Ahora estás insinuado que él es mejor que yo! — hago un cómico gestito de llanto.

— Ed Sheeran tiene lo suyo… — se hace la pensativa.

— ¡YUUUURIIII!

— Uhmmm, pero me gusta más Viktor Nikiforov — se incorpora tomándome por sorpresa y me roba un beso. Soy más hábil y le devuelvo el beso; esta vez uno más exquisito y prolongado.

Nuestra relación está mejor que nunca. Yuri ya no se muestra cohibida ni tímida conmigo, aunque ciertamente sigue siendo la misma chica dulce, tierna y obstinada que conocí el año pasado. Cada día la amo más, y ella me ama con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Qué pedimos para beber? ¿Champagne? ¿Vodka? — le pregunto a mi novia minutos después, cuando ya nos hemos cansado de besarnos.

— Nada. No vamos a beber ni un solo trago.

— Pero Yuri...

Me mira como regañándome, tratando de esconder una sonrisa:

— Después de lo que pasó...

Después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños, creo que no me dejará beber por un buen tiempo.

El avión despega, y Yuri se aferra a mi pecho. Acaricio su espalda con dulzura, para susurrarle contradictoriamente al oído: — Tú y yo, solos en Barcelona. No sé, piénsalo.

— No hay nada que pensar. Ya quiero que lleguemos — me mira divertida y me guiña un ojo. Le robo un beso.

…

…

 **EXTRA:**

Sentada en primera clase, en un vuelo rumbo a Barcelona, Melina Baranovskaya intentaba calmar el llanto de su pequeño hijo Alexander "Sasha". La muchacha que cuidaba del infante no había podido venir esta vez, así que tendría que apañárselas para cuidar a su pequeño y dirigir la coreografía de su adolescente pupila, quien representaba a Rusia en la categoría junior, y se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado.

— Sshhhh, shhhhh — cargaba al pequeño de casi dos años, y lo mecía suavemente, intentando que no interrumpiese el sueño de su pupila. — Tranquilo Sasha — susurraba y canturreaba una canción de cuna. — Tranquilo, mi niño. Pronto verás a papi. ¿No te sientes emocionado?

— Paaa… pá — el pequeño Sasha se tranquilizó, y en unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido. Melina acarició sus cortos cabellos platinados.

Aquel niño era el fiel retrato de su padre.

— Buen niño — le dio un beso en la frente. Una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente me demoré en actualizar :( La universidad no me da tiempo ni de darme una siestecita :'(**

 **Bueno, aquí tengo sus respuestas a reviews (sí, esos que tanto amo!):**

 **Irisdani:** **ow, gracias por el review y por los ánimos (siento que la universidad me consume).**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** **Te respondí el PM, amo tus reviews! Te dejé también un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado XD! Ahora vamos a los puntos divertidos:**

 **2.- 1995, yo apenas había nacido XD.**

 **4.- Esos niños malcriados que molestan me caen fatal.**

 **5.- Esa sonrisa es tan… yo también me derrito!**

 **7.- Ya verán que Makkachin hace por ahí un cameo! Lo amo y lo extraño :(**

 **11.- Sí, de hecho H. Potter es mi segunda saga literaria favorita, después de Canción de Hielo y Fuego :)**

 **13.- Jaajajajajaj J-A-R-E-D!**

 **14.- Yo a las justas. Mi hermano es fanático de esa música y dice que alguna vez un su vida irá al dichoso Tomorrowland!**

 **17.- No la guarda. Ni siquiera recordaba la carta de la ex. La encontró por ahí XD.**

 **21.- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja el churrazo de Martin Garrix. Sí, es un amor, pero también es un posser…**

 **23.- La curiosidad de la adolescente. Yo sé que en el fondo quiere conocer a Beka! (¿Quién no?)**

 **27.- Amo a Yuzuru Hanyu! Es mi crush, amo su estilo de patinaje, amo sus coreografías, LO AMOOO!**

 **29.- Jajajajaja, por aquí se dice "producir" cuando te arreglas (maquillas, echas perfume, elijes tu mejor ropa) para salir a una cita.**

 **34.- ¡MORÍ CON LO DE DRAKE! (LOL)**

 **35.- Jajajajaja Barny!**

 **En fin, esto es un resumen. De hecho, mientras estoy tipeando esto sigo riéndome como loca (sobre todo por lo de Drake) XD. Gracias por el review, y saluditos :) :)**

 **Aly Zama: Mila se siente muy preocupada por Yuri. Al ser mayor de edad, es responsable de ella :( Por otro lado, Viktor está sufriendo mucho por lo de Makkachin :'( pero tendrá que sobrellevarlo, ya verán que sí :) Gracias por el review! :)**

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** **En Barcelona se juntarán por primera vez TODOS (o la mayoría, entre los OC y los personajes originales del anime). Ya veremos qué pasa ahí XD. Gracias por el review! :)**

…

 **En el siguiente capítulo, que llevará por título "BARCELONA", tendremos muchas escenas románticas (¿una nueva ship? ¿nuevos romances? ¿algún secreto?)**

 **PD: ¿QUÉ PASÓ EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE YURI?**

 **Estoy debatiéndome entre contarlo en el fic o crear un one-shot :/**

 **Saluditos!**


	19. AQUÍ, ANTE DIOS ¡BARCELONA!

**Ehh… Bueno… Okay, sé que he tardado mil años en actualizar esto, y también sé que probablemente nadie a estas alturas recuerde en qué quedó el capítulo anterior, pero créanme que he tenido mis motivos, los cuáles les contaré (porque creo que merecen saberlo) al final del capítulo. Me pregunto si alguien aún va a leer esto. Me lo podrían hacer saber en algún review :) Actualizaré en Wattpad más tarde, porque allí agrego imágenes y videos, y eso requiere más tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Yuria y Mila van al Tomorrowland, festival de música electrónica que se celebra todos los años en Bélgica. Allí ven una presentación de Otabek como Dj, y Yuria se pierde por unas horas, siendo finalmente encontrada por Mila y Otabek, aunque ella no tiene ni idea de que Otabek ha estado buscándola. Por otro lado, Yuri Katsuki entrena junto a Viktor para la final en Barcelona. Al final del capítulo, la pareja aborda el avión rumbo a la ciudad española. Melina Baranovskaya, ex novia y amiga de infancia de Viktor, también va a Barcelona, debido a que su pupila de la categoría junior ha clasificado también, representando a Rusia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **AQUÍ, ANTE DIOS. ¡BARCELONA!**

 _ **\- JUST CLOOOOOOSE YOUR EYEES... AND LET'S PRETEND WE'RE DANCING IN THE STREEEEEEETTT... IN BARCELONA!**_ \- Viktor y Yuri cantaban y reían mientras arrastraban sus maletas a las afueras el aeropuerto. Se habían separado del resto del equipo japonés, y ahora buscaban como locos un taxi. A lo lejos, Yuzuru Hanyu los observaba divertido. Por primera vez veía a Nikiforov y a Katsuki siendo así de infantiles.

 _ **\- I WANT YOU BABY,**_ **SOOOLAMENTE!** \- Viktor pronunció la última palabra en español con un total acento ruso. Iba de blue jeans, zapatos oscuros y una chaqueta verde oscuro. Yuri, por su parte… había tomado prestado un blazer de Viktor, que le quedaba graciosamente grande. Aunque, de hecho, le daba igual. Últimamente se mostraba muy alegre y desinhibida como su entrenador y novio ruso.

Retomando la compostura, se alejaron tomados de la mano por una muy transitada calle de la ciudad española.

\- _Excuse me..._ \- Viktor había parado un taxi, pero el hombre al volante no entendía inglés. Al final le dijeron el nombre del hotel, y subieron al vehículo.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, todavía en el aeropuerto...**_

Yuri Plisetsky y Mila Babicheva arrastraban sus enormes equipajes, seguidas de Yakov, Lilia y demás personal del equipo ruso.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - fueron interceptadas por un grupo de fans, que se les abalanzaron con fuerza, pidiéndoles a gritos autógrafos y fotos.

\- _Wait, wait_... - Mila intentaba despegarse un poco de las chiquillas, quienes no dejaban de rodearla y de tirar de su ropa. Casi pierde los estribos cuando sintió una mano tirando de sus cabellos.

Yuri, por su parte, no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar su cara de "¡¿por qué mierda no se largan por donde vinieron?!"; pero no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que aguantar y ser gentil con las exasperantes fans para evitarse más tarde problemas con Lilia.

Luego de tomarse fotos y firmar autógrafos hasta el hartazgo, las rusas decidieron marcharse de una buena vez del aeropuerto, hasta que...

\- Vaya, vaya... - una chica de lacio cabello negro a la altura de su hombro se dirigió a ellas, caminando como toda una diva. Se sacó unos lentes de sol y se los colocó en la cabeza. – Wow. Así que las rusitas también están aquí. ¿En verdad lograron clasificar...?

Un tic se formó en la ceja de Mila.

\- Isabella... - Yuri gruñó arrastrando las palabras, mirándola como si fuera la peste. La canadiense hizo otro tanto, deteniéndose en los botines CAT de la adolescente, para luego subir la vista por sus blue jeans y terminar en su chaqueta marrón animal print; no disimulando para nada una mueca despectiva.

Alguien se les unió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, preciosa? - Jean Jacques Leroy, representante senior masculino, se acercó a su novia y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. - Hola Yuri, hola Mila – se dirigió luego a las rusas, saludándolas con una blanquísima sonrisa digna del rey que se hacía llamar.

\- JJ... - Mila tenía la vista fija en él. Aquel tipo y su antipática novia siempre estaban haciendo alarde de su "maravilloso talento" sobre el hielo, y no perdían oportunidad para subestimar y menospreciar a sus otros rivales. Y aunque en realidad JJ parecía no hacerlo con mala intención, y, claro está, era mucho más tratable que Isabella; el simple hecho de ser el novio de la "bruja estirada" lo convertía en el tonto e insoportable secuaz de la villana de la película.

\- Niñas, ¿ya están listas para la competencia de mañana? - JJ les volvió a hablar, sujetando cariñosamente a su novia por la cintura.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas niñas?! - Mila les sacó la lengua infantilmente, en parte molesta, en parte en broma. Quizás JJ no era malo, pero…

\- ¡LAS QUE USAN LENTES DE SOL EN LA CABEZA SE VEN RIDÍCULAS! - Yuri apuntó sin remordimientos a la cabeza de Isabella.

\- ¿Ahhh? ¡¿Bebé, escuchaste?! ¡ME LLAMÓ RIDÍCULA! – Isabella chilló en una agudísima nota que casi deja sordos a los patinadores; toda una drama queen, se fingió muy ofendida, mirando despectivamente a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

\- Mira Isabella, tú empezaste con lo de... - Mila iba a reclamarle seriamente, sin pelear… pero no terminó lo que estaba diciendo. Alguien pasó de largo junto al grupo de patinadores que a no ser de Mila ya empezaba a discutir. Alguien que todos conocían muy bien.

Entonces… el corazón de Mila latió con fuerza.

\- ¡OTABEK! - levantó la voz y también un brazo, agitando alegremente su mano y saludando al joven kazajo que arrastraba una gran maleta.

Después de lo del Tomorrowland y de la breve desaparición de Yuri Plisetsky en Boom-Bélgica, Mila había estado mensajeándose con Otabek por WhatsApp. Un buenos días; un qué tal tu día; un qué haces; un buenas noches… Y aunque no eran lo que se decía precisamente amigos, y tampoco conversaban necesariamente todos los días, al menos ahora el kazajo sabía de la existencia de la pelirroja, y a ella eso le bastaba. _"Es solo un crush"_ se había convertido en su mantra personal.

Otabek se detuvo y volteó, y al ver a Mila, le saludó también levantando la mano, dibujándose en su rostro una apenas perceptible curva. Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

\- Hey, Otabek - JJ también se dirigió al kazajo, como si éste fuera su amigo de toda la vida; aunque en realidad solo eran ex compañeros de pista. - ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? Isabella y yo estábamos pensando en ir a cenar a un restaurant cerca al hotel. Vamos primero a dejar nuestras cosas, y luego buscamos un buen lugar.

Otabek lo miró fijamente:

\- No. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin más arrastrando su maleta.

Una rubia adolescente que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, desconcertada, veía alejarse al compositor del aquella melodía que tanto le gustaba y que tenía en su nuevo iPhone.

Sí, se había tomado la molestia de buscarla y descargarla de la web.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Más tarde, en el Hotel Prince...**_

Cuando Viktor terminó de ducharse y regresó a la habitación... encontró a su novia tumbada boca abajo en la cama. Profundamente dormida, sin siquiera haberse quitado los jeans y puesto una pijama. Al igual que en Moscú, a ambos les habían designado una sola habitación con cama matrimonial king size; pero a diferencia de que aquella vez, no habían puesto objeción.

Viktor suspiró, y la cubrió con la gruesa frazada, pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacerle allí y en ese preciso momento, pero se dijo que quizás despertarla no era la mejor idea. Porque Yuri se veía realmente adorable mientras dormía.

Tratando de calmar sus impulsos, y a falta de un mejor quehacer, tomó una salida y ropa de baño de su maleta, y se vistió y dirigió a la piscina de la terraza. Necesitaba otro buen chapuzón.

 **.**

Ya en el agua, Viktor hacía memoria de esos últimos ocho meses en Hasetsu, junto a Yuri. Definitivamente habían sido los mejores meses en toda su vida. A sus casi veintiocho años, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien. Era la primera vez que amaba con locura. Y aunque desde su adolescencia había tenido muchas novias, ninguna había logrado calar tan dentro de su corazón como había hecho Yuri. Ella sin duda alguna se había robado un pedazo de su vida.

Ella era un pedazo de su vida.

" _Conoces a miles de personas y no causan ningún efecto en ti, y conoces a una sola persona y te cambia la vida..."_ pensaba mientras extendía y relajaba sus extremidades, dejando su flotar libremente su cuerpo sobre el agua.

Yuri era su amor… y su vida. " _My life and love_ " cerró suavemente los ojos, pensando que era muy afortunado al tener a su lado a una mujer como ella.

Se dio cuenta de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, con tal de verla feliz. Con tal de ver dibujado en su rostro aquella bella sonrisa que lo había cautivado el año anterior, durante el banquete del Grand Prix de Sochi. Aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentirse el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.

\- Vaya, pensé que sería el único loco que al que le daría por darse un chapuzón a estas horas – la voz de Javier Hernández interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo incorporarse. Su amigo español entró a la piscina, quitándose una bata de baño azul y dejando una botella de champagne y una copa sobre la orilla.

\- Pues no lo eres - una seductora voz femenina replicó detrás de él. - ¿Y ese milagro? No puedo creer que hayamos coincidido al fin los tres después de un año. - Christine Giacometti, de pie en la orilla, se quitó también su salida de baño, quedándose en un diminuto bikini negro que resaltaba su despampanante figura, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Llevaba su cabello rubio castaño suelto, que caía a la altura de su cintura.

\- Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos los tres - terció Viktor.

\- Ajá, durante el Banquete del año pasado. Pudimos habernos reunido antes este año, pero no. Y todo porque una personita se fue de parranda tres días en Beijing. ¡Ni siquiera te acercaste a saludarnos, Javi! - Chris bufó inconforme, y es que durante la Copa China el español se había ausentado hasta de las prácticas, presentándose apenas a sus programas.

\- Digamos que estaba un poco... ocupado - el aludido se rascó la cabeza para luego guiñarle pícaramente un ojo, ante lo cual la suiza no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, para luego meterse también a la piscina, salpicando enormes gotas por todos lados.

\- Pero volviendo al tema - Chris se veía divertida, hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua. - ¿Se acuerdan del Banquete del año pasado? - soltó una risita, para luego ponerse a tararear como loca una conocida canción de finales de los 70's. Una canción que incluía gestos, pasos de baile, coreografía y todo un show.

\- Jajajajajajaja, por supuesto, mujer. Si fue un desmadre total - Javier abrió la botella de champagne y se sirvió una copa. - Uy, este año sí que la competencia está bien brava para ti. Y lo sabes muuuy bien.

\- Pues yo vengo preparada para atacar. Lo siento, Vitya – la castaña se volvió y le guiñó un ojo burlón al ruso, quien se divertía y la vez le brillaban los ojos de tan solo recordar lo ocurrido el año anterior. Chris continuó: - Oye, John, ¿qué coreografía presentará Yuri en su exhibición de gala?

\- Uhmmm, es una sorpresa. - Viktor rió ante el apodo. - Ni ella lo sabe del todo. Ya verán como sorprende al público. Muero por ver las caras que todos pondrán. Incluso muero por ver la cara que pondrá Yuri.

\- ¡Qué malo eres; no nos quieres contar! Por cierto... - la voz de Chris cambió a una divertida. - ¿A quién interpretarás este año? - soltó una risita, que luego se transformó en una sonora carcajada.

Javier no desperdició la oportunidad para hacer burla a su amigo:

\- ¡A FONSI! - reía de lo lindo, burlándose a más no poder y salpicando agua por todos lados.

\- ¿Y quién carajos es ése? - Viktor y Chris nunca habían oído aquel nombre un tanto… peculiar.

\- El de "Despacito". Esa canción con Justin Bieber que ya me tiene hasta el cuello. Despacito esto, despacito lo otro; despacito por aquí, despacito por allá... Por cierto, lo de interpretar a ese tipo es sarcasmo.

\- Ah, esa de los millones de visitas - Chris pareció recordar algo. - Vi una vez el video, por la corografía de la chica. Nada mal, ¿eh?

\- Las latinas tienen su encanto. Piel bronceada, buena delantera, ufffff... buenas curvas... Todas unas _mamacitas_ \- Javier dijo la última palabra en español y se sirvió otra copa de champagne. - Las europeas en cambio son más frías y más secas que la arena del desierto. ¿Saben? Tengo una amiga en Puerto Rico. Creo que un viajecito por allá no caería nada mal.

\- Pues que te vaya bien, solterito - Chris soltó una risilla cantarina, ante lo cual Javier le mostró el dedo del medio, bromeando como siempre. La suiza le devolvió el gesto, sacándole la lengua.

\- Oye, ¿y tú por qué tan callado? – Chris se volvió a Viktor; para luego, de un manotazo, quitarle la copa a Javier y servirse un trago.

\- Déjalo. Debe estar pensando en su Yuri. El amor, el amoooooor. ¡Siento mariposas en el estómago! ¡MIRA, ME DERRITO...! - Javier imitó una voz y una pose femenina, haciendo a sus amigos carcajearse a más no poder.

\- Hahaha, no me jodas - esta vez Viktor se sirvió del champagne. - Estaba preocupado por Yuri, eso es todo. ¿Sabes? No es sencillo ser entrenador. Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Yakov.

\- Pero tú puedes entrenar a Yuri de muuuuuchas maneras - dijo Javier con una sonrisa pervertida. - Dentro y fuera del hielo.

Siguieron comentando sobre qué cosas habrían ya hecho a esas alturas Viktor y Yuri. Javier y Chris solo lograban sonrojar a un ya de por sí incómodo Viktor. Y él aunque siempre había bromeado e incluso comentado con ellos sobre sus experiencias sexuales con sus novias, con Yuri era diferente. Se sentía tímido. Sentía que aquello era algo personal, muy íntimo; algo solo de él y ella. Y… además, en el fondo, tampoco había mucho que contar. Muchos besos, muchos abrazos, muchas caricias, algunos tocamientos... y dos intentos fallidos. Dos intentos fallidos en Moscú, hacía un par de meses. Y también... algunos sueños húmedos. Y dentro de esos sueños… uno de por sí muy real. Uno que, cada vez que recordaba, lograba ponerlo en las nubes. Era… ¿un sueño erótico sobre el cumpleaños de Yuri?

Por la expresión de desconcierto de Viktor, Chris comprendió (bastante sorprendida) que aún no había pasado "nada" entre la pareja. Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por no comentárselo a Javier y bromear y hacer burla al respecto. Mejor aún, en su mente se dibujaron muchas imágenes no muy inocentes.

Se le ocurrió una gran idea. Y una pervertida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Solo Christine Giacometti tenía ideas tan... sexuales.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Horas después...**_ **(POV YURI)**

Siento una presión en mi seno izquierdo. Lo estrujan suavemente. Lo masajean descaradamente. Lo vuelven a presionar y...

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Viktor.

Abro mis ojos de golpe, y bajo la mirada, descubriendo una mano masajeando mi seno izquierdo. Estoy recostada de lado en la cama _king size_ , y una mano pasa desde detrás de mi espalda. Acabo de despertar, y encontrarme con esto...

Esta mano tiene la uñas largas y decoradas con una perfecta manicure negra. Esta mano no es de Viktor.

Viktor está durmiendo del lado derecho de la cama, frente a mi campo de visión. Durmiendo profundamente, más seco que un tronco.

Eso quiere decir que quien está detrás de mí...

Como un resorte, vuelvo inmediatamente mi cuello y me encuentro con un conocido rostro: Christine Giacometti. Dormida. Babeando en la sábana. Dice algo en otro idioma, quizás francés, y me parece que gime.

Muy bonito (pongo mis ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo). Estoy durmiendo entre Viktor y Chris. Y... ¡¿ESTOY SIENDO MANOSEADA POR CHRIS?!

¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

A la velocidad de la luz, aparto la mano de Chris de mi pecho. Estoy a punto de gritar, cuando... escucho un ronquido, proveniente desde el otro lado del cuarto. Levanto la mirada.

En uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala del cuarto, Javier Hernández duerme a pierna suelta, vistiendo solo boxers oscuros. Aunque creo que en realidad son de baño.

Me fijo entonces en Chris, que duerme tras de mí. Lleva ropa interior negra... No, no es ropa interior. Es un bikini.

A mi lado, Viktor viste...

Lo capto.

\- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO EN...?! - alzo la voz tan alto como me permite mi garganta, y los tres se levantan de un salto.

\- Yuuriiii... - Viktor bosteza y me mira con cara de cachorro arrepentido, haciendo un pucherito.

Javier y Chris me miran también apenados.

\- ¡Yuri, nada! - le digo a Viktor, cruzándome de brazos.

Frente a la puerta, hay tiradas dos botellas de champagne vacías.

 **...**

\- ¡Yuri, te juro que no pasó nada con Chris!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - intento hacerme la molesta. No estoy enojada, y sé que Viktor y Chris son amigos y nunca pasaría algo entre ellos, pero de todas maneras no me parece que hayan dejado la habitación hecha un desastre. Para empezar, no se tomaron la molestia de secarse. Se recostaron en la cama y muebles con el cabello y el cuerpo húmedos, y dejaron el piso lleno de charcos de agua, que a estas alturas, ya se ha convertido en lodo.

Aún es temprano, así que después de hacer un pedido de desayuno a cuarto, me doy un baño y me alisto para ir a la pista de patinaje de la ISU, donde se realizará mañana el Grand Prix Final. Es hora de mi entrenamiento.

\- Yuri... - Viktor rodea mi espalda por detrás en un abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Lleva un buen tiempo así, pegado a mí como chicle, haciendo pucheros y pidiendo disculpas. - ¿Sigues enojada?

\- Vamos, se hace tarde.

 **...**

Al cerrar la puerta... alguien sale de la habitación de al lado también. Se vuelve hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Vitya! - la rubia mujer abre sus enormes (sí, son como platos) ojos azules, y se acerca a nosotros. Prácticamente se abalanza sobre Viktor, abrazándolo y diciéndole algo en lo que me parece ruso.

Oímos una vocecita tras nosotros:

\- ¡Paaa...pá! ¡Paaapá! ¡Papá!

La mujer se separa de Viktor, y los tres nos volvemos. Un pequeñín de aproximadamente dos años está de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación. Lleva una chaquetita azul y un gorrito de lana gris con orejas de oso.

Claro, Alexander "Sasha".

\- ¡Sasha! - Viktor se acerca y alza al pequeño. Éste se ve realmente feliz ante su presencia. - Sasha, ¿me parezco un poco a tu papá? ¿En serio? - Viktor ríe y llena de mimos al pequeño. - Tendrás que decirme tío Viktor. A ver inténtalo. Di "tío"...

Me vuelvo hacia Melina Baranovskaya, quien no deja de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- No hubo con quien dejarlo. Tendré que apañármelas para cuidarlo. Qué coincidencia que nos hayan tocado habitaciones contiguas, ¿no crees, Yuri?

\- Bueno, sí... - le respondo tranquilamente. Pero por alguna razón... me siento rara.

Ese niño Sasha... es demasiado parecido a Viktor. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos (aunque los de su mamá también son azules), mismos rasgos finos... Me atrevería a decir que, incluso… misma sonrisa.

Creo que Melina mencionó una vez que era divorciada. Pues su ex esposo debe ser muy parecido físicamente a mi novio.

Melina conversa despreocupadamente con Viktor. No entiendo lo que dicen, pero me parece que Viktor la interrumpe. Se me acerca y rodea mis hombros con un brazo.

\- Nos vamos a entrenar. Yuri tiene una competencia por ganar - Viktor esta vez habla en inglés y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Delante de ella.

¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Frente a ella? ¡¿Y eso?!

\- ¿Vamos, amor? - me toma de la mano.

\- Vamos.

Nos despedimos de Melina y del pequeño Sasha, quienes todavía van a desayunar.

 **.** **..**

\- La pupila de Melina, de la categoría junior, también clasificó - me comenta Viktor mientras abordamos un taxi rumbo a la pista de patinaje de la ISU. Melina es coreógrafa de la representante femenina junior de Rusia.

\- Ya veo...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ¿Yuri?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Sigues enojada por lo de esta mañana? - Viktor pone cara de tragedia.

\- No lo estaba, pero gracias por recordármelo - me vuelvo a hacer la molesta, cruzándome de brazos. Hahahaha, en realidad estoy planeando algo. Quiero ver qué piensa al respecto.

 **...**

\- ¡YUUUUURIIIIIII! - mi amiga Mhichit corre hasta mí ni bien nos ve entrar a la pista. No lo puedo evitar, y corro también a su encuentro. Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, trastabillando un poco y riendo bajito. La he extrañado mucho, la verdad. Cada una de sus locuras y ocurrencias. Cada uno de sus chistes y anécdotas. Y también sus consejos. En verdad no sé qué habría sido de mi relación con Viktor sin ella. Y pues ahora que todas sus suposiciones que en ese tiempo yo consideraba descabelladas se han concretizado, estoy segura de que no parará de bromear al respecto, mandar millones de indirectas y tomarse también millones de selfies. En eso de las redes sociales no hay quien le gane. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás mi compañero de equipo es el único que puede darle competencia.

Al final no me equivoqué. Mhichit nos pide tomarnos un selfie. Sonreímos a la cámara, y ella luego postea en Instagram #WithThem #Vikturi seguido de muchos emojis de corazones. Intercambia también números de móvil con Viktor; según dice ahora son como cuñados, y es necesario que la "familia" se encuentre comunicada.

Me encuentro también con Yuria, quién se me acerca cautelosamente. Me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa y un "hola, Yuri", lo cual me hace sentir feliz, pues nuestra relación ha mejorado desde aquella vez en Moscú en que me fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Esa vez hasta me regaló piroshkis por mi cumpleaños por adelantado.

Conversamos un rato sobre la competencia. Yuria no ha cambiado respecto a eso: me dice que me esfuerce, pero que de todas formas ella se va a hacer con la medalla de oro.

\- ¡YURIA! - Viktor se acerca y le revuelve los cabellos.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, anciano?! - ella le aparta la mano. Pensar que hace un momento ha estado conversando tranquilamente conmigo, y hasta ha sonreído un par de veces. Pero Viktor la conoce mucho mejor que yo.

\- ¿Y esos cambios de humor tan repentinos? - Viktor se hace el pensativo. -Hmmmm... ¿Qué pasa, Yuria? ¿Es la edad?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No molestes!

Viktor no le hace caso. Se lleva una mano a la sien, reflexionando: - Entonces… ¿No me digas que...? ¡No puedo creerlo! - ahora se finge sorprendido – Yuria… ¿acaso estás enamorada?

Nuestra adolescente amiga abre enormemente sus verdes ojos:

\- ¡E-ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ME JODAS, VIKTOR! - bufa hastiada, sacándole la lengua a mi novio, y dirigiéndose luego hasta donde Yakov y su coreógrafa conversan tranquilamente. Arrastra los pies.

\- Oye, ¿por qué eres así? Pobre Yuria... - le comento a Viktor cuando Yuria se ha retirado. Saco los patines de mi mochila.

\- Hahahaha, me debía una por llamarme anciano. Pero de todas formas me llamó bastante la atención. Porque mientras conversaba contigo... ella... sonrió. Y es raro verla de muy buen humor. La conozco; le pasa algo - me dice con seriedad.

\- Así son los adolescentes. Tienen bruscos cambios de estado de ánimo; es normal – me coloco el patín derecho

\- Sí, pero resulta que Yuria no es normal - ahora sonríe.

\- ¡Oye! - le doy un codazo, no tan fuerte.

\- Hahahaha, vale. Pero de todas formas me preocupa. Ella es muy impulsiva, y no quiero que le pase algo o que cometa algún error o imprudencia del que más tarde se pueda arrepentir - Viktor se ve serio respecto a Yuria. Sé que la conoce desde que es una niña, y le tiene bastante cariño. Igual que ella a él, aunque lo niegue.

\- Tienes razón. Pero si está enamorada, lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es aconsejarle lo mejor. Es su decisión; después de todo está creciendo, y pronto, antes de que nos demos cuenta, será una adulta - miro de reojo a Yuria, quien conversa con Yakov y parece quejarse de algo. Toda una adolescente rebelde. Por eso nos es raro verla de muy buen humor. De hecho, pocas veces la he visto sonreír. Tal vez sí esté enamorada o algo por el estilo. Aunque lo veo poco probable...

\- Pero… ¿y si está saliendo con un abusador, con un delincuente o con un vago? Yuri, no voy a permitir que cualquier idiota quiera sobrepasarse con ella y...

\- Viktor, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? - suelto una risita. - Son solo suposiciones; y de todas formas, si en el peor de los casos algo como eso llega a suceder, vamos a estar allí para impedirlo. Pero sinceramente, conociendo a Yuria, no creo que esté pensando siquiera en enamorados y esas cosas.

\- Uh, eso es cierto; tienes razón... – reflexiona. - Pero tú sí lo piensas, ¿no? - Viktor me sonríe divertido, y yo no hago más que evitar sonrojarme. Miro mis patines… y Viktor se agacha y me sujeta los cordones.

\- Listo – se vuelve a incorporar y asiente, invitándome a la pista de hielo.

Un punto a su favor. Pero de todas formas quiero hacerme la enojada por un rato más.

 **...**

Las prácticas terminan. Ahora es el turno de los chicos de la categoría masculina.

Hacen su entrada Leroy, Crispino, Lee, mi amigo Yuzuru, Javier Hernández...

Estamos por retirarnos, pero entonces me vuelvo… y sin querer mi vista da hacia Yuria. Está observando atentamente al joven de cabellos oscuros que acaba de hacer su ingreso a la pista junto a su entrenador.

 **...**

\- ¿Sigues molesta? - Viktor no se cansa de insistir.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no lo estés?

\- Uhmmmm, sí hay algo - le sonrío.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- A ver... - me hago la pensativa. - ¡Ya sé! _Let's go sightseeing in Barcelona_!

Viktor se ve bastante sorprendido por mi idea. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, negando con la cabeza:

\- Pero amor, deberías descansar. Mañana es la competencia y...

\- Nunca antes he estado en Barcelona – graciosamente, ahora soy yo la de los gestos de cachorrito. - Ya pues... vamos. Además, tú mismo dices que tengo buena resistencia - me prendo de su brazo derecho. - ¿Siii? _Pleaseeeee_!

Viktor me mira por un segundo. Sé que intenta esconder una sonrisa. Sé que ya lo convencí.

\- Bueno, vale. Yo me encargo; solo déjalo en mis manos - me guiña un ojo.

 **...**

Las muy amplias y tradicionales calles de Barcelona lucen repletas a estas horas de la tarde. Gente va y viene de un lado a otro, algunos ríen otros conversan; algunos gritan, otros susurran. Nosotros cantamos:

 _\- YOU AND I, WE'RE FLYING ON AN AEROPLANE TONIGHT! WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE WHERE THE SUN IN SHINING BRIGHT!_

Reímos como tontos. Compramos muchos souvenirs y cachivaches, y probamos algunos dulces (ummm, ¡la crema catalana es exquisita!). La tarde se nos pasa entre broma y broma, entre risa y risa, entre foto y foto.

\- ¡Yuri, vamos a Las Ramblas!

Viktor sujeta firmemente mi mano. Lo sigo por el amplio pasaje cubierto de bellos árboles y diversas plantas de los más variados colores. La fría brisa del viento de invierno envuelve tímidamente nuestros pálidos rostros. Vamos muy abrigados, con jeans y abrigos gruesos; el mío crema y el suyo azul marino. Y esta vez llevo el cabello suelto.

Seguimos tomados de la mano. Seguimos riendo. Seguimos disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que nos ofrece esta ciudad española. Y seguimos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\- ¡Viktor! – hago un puchero porque me ha tomado una fotografía desprevenida.

\- Pero amor, sales preciosa – me muestra de lejos la foto, alzando su móvil lo más alto posible; porque sabe que si se lo quito la voy a borrar.

Aunque a estas alturas, Viktor ya debe tener cientos de fotos inéditas mías.

 _\- LAS RAMBLAS, I'LL MEET YOU. WE'LL DANCE AROUND_ LA SAGRADA FAMILIA! – de pronto tararea bajito. - ¡Yuri, hay que tomarnos una foto en la catedral de la Sagrada Familia!

Río ante el gesto que pone, y lo sigo por una abarrotada avenida.

Ya está cayendo la tarde.

 _ **...**_

 _ **En otra parte de Barcelona...**_

Yuri Plisetsky había decidido ir por su cuenta a "turistear". Ni bien Yakov y Lilia se habían distraído con una "amena plática", y Mila se había largado a chismear con Sala Crispino; la rubia adolescente salió prácticamente corriendo del hotel.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por una poco concurrida avenida, escuchando en sus audífonos aquella melodía electrónica que ya era su favorita. Tarareaba bajito dicha suave melodía, mientras observaba las magníficas construcciones catalanas que eran atractivo para miles de turistas. Y mientras daba paso tras paso sobre la acera, con la alta coleta de cabello agitándosele al ritmo de la música en sus oídos… no se percató que era seguida.

Yuria vestía jeans oscuros, botas y una chaqueta también oscura. Sin proponérselo, se veía realmente hermosa. Y estaba creciendo. Cada vez estaba más alta. Apenas unos centímetros más y alcanzaba a su tocaya Katsuki.

Dobló por una esquina para dar a otra avenida. Todavía balanceaba su cabeza al compás de la música electrónica, dejándose llevar por la relajante mezcla de sonidos y melodías... hasta que fue interceptada por dos sujetos. Dos chiquillos más o menos de su misma edad, con la cara sucia y un total aspecto andrajoso.

\- Hey, hey rubita, ¿a dónde crees que vas tan deprisa? - hablando en español, uno de los muchachos la acorraló contra la pared que daba a la esquina de la avenida. Acarició con dos dedos huesudos la suave mejilla de la adolescente, clavándole una mirada llena de lujuria.

\- ¡SÚELTAME, IDIOTA! - Yuri le gritó en ruso, tirando con fuerza de la manga de su agresor. Éste no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

\- Vaya, vaya. La rubita es extranjera. Creo que vamos a divertirnos a lo grande contigo, preciosa – el otro muchacho sacó un verduguillo (objeto cortante, similar a una navaja larga), y apuntó en dirección a la adolescente. Ésta, inteligentemente y sin que nadie se lo esperara, le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una patada en la entrepierna, logrando desestabilizarlo por un segundo y distraer al otro chico que la tenía forzada. Ese segundo fue clave para zafarse. Yuri era muy ágil y tenía buenos reflejos.

\- ¡ATRÁPALA!

La adolescente se escabulló rápidamente como si fuera un gato, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. ¡Menudo lío en el que estaba metida! De todas formas, si los chiquillos la alcanzaban, les iba a dar pelea. Esos vagabundos de pacotilla no tenían idea de con quién se estaban metiendo.

Cuando dobló la esquina que daba a otra avenida... casi es atropellada por una motocicleta.

La moto se estacionó a tiempo frente a ella. El tipo que la conducía iba de jeans y chaqueta oscura, y portaba un casco. Tras ellos, los muchachos de mal vivir se detuvieron y observaron con curiosidad y cautela. Cuando el sujeto del casco hizo ademán de sacar un arma de un arnés imaginario, los adolescentes callejeros huyeron.

Mientras tanto… Yuri observaba pasmada a aquel sujeto de la motocicleta, frente a sí. Él bien podría ser su salvador... o su victimario. ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿O un violador? ¿Y si era el líder de una pandilla? ¿O de la mafia? Desconfiada por naturaleza, y siempre a la defensiva, Yuri retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta, y estaba punto de largarse corriendo nuevamente, cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- ¡YURI, ESPERA!

Se volvió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz que... nunca antes había escuchado… ¿Nunca? ¿O sí?

Y allí tenía, frente a ella, a la persona que la había ayudado (no se atrevía a decir "salvado") de los pandilleros. El sujeto se quitó el casco, y Yuria se quedó sin aliento al ver de quién se trataba.

Otabek Altin le alcanzó otro casco que tenía en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, y le dijo:

\- ¿Vienes?

Yuri dudó... apenas una milésima de segundo. Tomó el casco y, deshaciendo su coleta, se lo colocó. Montó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Ésta arrancó.

\- Sujétate de mi cintura - Otabek le habló suavemente. Ella le hizo caso sin chistar.

Aceleraron por una transitada avenida.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en un centro comercial...**_

Viktor y Yuri observaban ropa y diversos artículos en venta, desde electrodomésticos hasta lavavajillas. Las marcas españolas se les hacían curiosas, y aunque no entendían ni pizca del idioma, las coloridas envolturas y letras de diversos diseños les causaban gracia y habían acaparado su atención.

\- Es para estos casos en los que Javier es útil - Viktor tomó entre sus manos un tarro de leche, observando un colorido diseño de una vaquita en el campo, sin entender si se trataba de leche pura o deslactosada.

\- Hahahaha, ¿solo para estos casos de traducción de español?

\- Uhmm... Sí. ¿Te imaginas si hubiera estado toda la tarde con nosotros?

\- ¡Oye, es tu amigo! - Yuri fingió reproche mientras observaba una botella de yogurt. - Te pasas, Viktor. El pobre debe haberse quedado solo en el hotel.

\- ¡¿Solo?! ¡Por favor...! Ahorita mismo debe estar en alguna cita, o alguna apuesta, o bebiendo o quién sabe haciendo qué cosas.

\- Sí; prefiero no saber.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo... y rieron por lo bajo. Viktor conocía de sobra a su amigo español, y sabía que éste no era de lo que se quedan "quietos" en un solo lugar.

\- Mientras no aparezca una loca en su habitación e intente violarlo... - el ruso hizo alusión a los de extraños acontecimientos que habían vivido durante su estancia en el Star Hotel de Moscú.

\- No empieces… De tan solo recordarlo... - Yuri intentó concentrarse en un paquete de jamón y tocino. - Además, tú te asustaste mucho más que yo - le sacó la lengua divertida, aminorando el malestar que le causaba recordar lo de la extraña mujer de bata blanca escondida en el baño.

\- Yo no estaba asustado.

\- Sí, como no...

\- Por favor, esos fantasmas, dementes o frikis o lo que...

\- ¡VIKTOR, YURI! – una voz cantarina resonó por la sección de productos lácteos. Christine Giacometti se les acercó animosamente, contoneando sus caderas y seguida de su coreógrafa. Ambas mujeres iban de jeans ajustados y chaquetas, y cargaban algunas bolsas muy llenas.

Ambas parejas se saludaron.

Chris no apartaba la mirada de Yuri ni un solo momento. Desde que dedujo que entre su amigo y la japonesa no había "pasado nada" aún, había estado ideando un plan junto a su coreógrafa y novia.

\- Yuri, acompáñanos un momento - ella y su novia prácticamente le tiraron sus bolsas de compras a Viktor, y arrastraron a Yuri al sector de ropa del centro comercial.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! - Viktor las vio alejarse, sin entender del todo. Suspiró, y se resignó a sentarse en una banca, apoyando los codos en sus muslos y con un montón de bolsas de colores a su alrededor. "Mujeres" se dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos, acomodando su flequillo.

Chris y su novia llevaron a Yuri al departamento de lencería femenina.

\- Chris, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - la japonesa observaba con curiosidad las diversas prendas, algunas sencillas, otras diminutas, otras delicadas, otras... demasiado atrevidas. Tragó en seco, y cuando se volvió hacia Giacometti, ésta y su novia la miraban con una misteriosa y algo aterradora sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

Prácticamente obligaron a Yuri a probarse la mayoría de las prendas. La pobre ya no sabía dónde meterse, y es que las suizas habían entrado con ella a los vestidores, para según darle el "visto bueno".

\- No, ése es muy simple.

\- Pero Chris... - Yuri tenía toda la cara roja de la vergüenza.

\- Otro.

Yuri se probó todo lo que las suizas le indicaron.

\- Muy aburrido.

\- Demasiado colorido.

\- Anticuado.

\- Pe-pero chicas...

\- ¡Yuri, por Dios! ¡Ésta tiene que ser "TU NOCHE"! - Chris la sujetó de los hombros, haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras. De pronto, su mirada se desvió ante la prenda que lucía en un corto maniquí, sobre en un amplio escaparate. Abrió ampliamente los ojos, señalándolo: - ¡VIKTOR BABEARÁ ANTE ÉSE! ¡Lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano! Jejeje, y comiendo quién sabe qué otras cosas. ¡Vamos, pruébatelo! ¡Apuesto a que se verá perfecto en ti!

\- Pe-pero... qué dices...

\- Andando, mujer.

Yuri se colocó la prenda... y las suizas lanzaron un gritillo de la emoción.

\- ¡PERFECTOO! - exclamaron al unísono, en un correcto español.

\- Bien, eh... - Yuri sentía que el rostro le quemaba a carne viva, y le sorprendía el no haberse incendiado hasta ahora. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… debía admitir que aquella prenda le quedaba de maravilla. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan... ¿sensual? Ni siquiera con su traje de Eros.

\- Creo que ya me lo voy a quitar...

\- ¡NOOOOO! - las mujeres se escandalizaron.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a pagar?

\- Tú solo déjalo en nuestras manos. Además, si te lo quitas y lo llevas en una bolsa, no tendrás tiempo de ponértelo luego - Chris sonrió pícaramente. - Y además, para que lo paguemos y te lo vuelvas a poner... Tendría que ser aquí y...

\- ¿Cómo así? No entiendo.

La suiza la miró divertida: _\- Love me like you do, love love love me like you..._ \- se puso a cantar moviendo graciosamente sus caderas. – _What are you waiting fooooor...?_

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Yuri seguía sin entender.

\- La canción de la película.

\- ¿Qué película?

Chris, al ver la lentitud de la japonesa, solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó negativamente la cabeza: - Ay Yuri, Yuri. Mira, te lo voy a explicar despacio. Cuando más tarde regresen al hotel después de este... "paseíto", quien te desvista... será Viktor - no apartó la mirada de ella ni un segundo. – Sinceramente… te hace falta una muy buena sesión de sexo. Tienen que hacerlo de una vez. ¡YA, MUJER! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!

La japonesa por fin entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Chris, y se sonrojó furiosamente, hasta las orejas.

\- Pe-pero...

\- No me digas que no quieres - Chris nuevamente se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Bueno... - Yuri trajo a mente lo sucedido durante su cumpleaños, dos semanas atrás, y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó al extremo de que se creyó estar a punto de explotar como la bomba atómica.

 **FLASHBACK**

Su familia y amigos de Hasetsu le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta. Yuko y Tanaka habían preparado un pastel de tres leches y fresas, y Viktor y Mari se habían encargado de la decoración de la sala. Su mamá había preparado katsudon para todos, y hasta las trillizas habían colaborado eligiendo la música para animar. El maestro Minako llegó trayendo sake, vino y otras bebidas y aperitivos.

La reunión pasó de lo más ameno. Le cantaron a Yuri el tradicional _Happy Birthday_ americano, y le hicieron pedir un deseo y apagar sus velas. Veinticuatro velas que logró apagar en dos tiempos. Decían que era de mala suerte no apagar las velas al primer intento, pero Yuri no creía en esas cosas.

Bebieron demás, cantaron a todo pulmón en un reto de karaoke... y bebieron otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Las trillizas se habían quedado dormidas en los muebles de la sala, y los señores Katsuki las habían llevado al cuarto de Mari, para después irse a dormir ellos también. Yuko y Minako se peleaban por la última botella de vino; Mari y Tanaka seguían cantando _Counting Stars_ de One Republic con un micrófono; y... y allí... allí estaban Viktor y Yuri, besándose apasionadamente en la cocina. Yuri sentada en la mesa con platos vacíos de katsudon, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ruso y tirando de sus platinados cabellos. Ambos ebrios. Pero Yuri no lo suficiente como para no saber qué estaba haciendo.

Mari y Tanaka seguían cantando a todo pulmón, esta vez haciendo todo un show drama angst ante _When I was your man_ de Bruno Mars; y Yuko había conseguido quitarle a Minako la botella de vino, bebiéndose el último trago.

\- ¿Vamos a otro sitio? - Viktor le susurró al oído, arrastrando las palabras. Bastante ebrio.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto - Yuri se bajó de un salto de la mesa y lo llevó de la mano hacia su habitación. Poco le importó el estar en su propia casa. Poco le importó el haberle dicho días antes que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo harían allí.

Tambaleando, Viktor cerró la puerta del cuarto de un tirón, y continuó besando a Yuri con total pasión y desenfreno.

\- Sé que mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto - susurró ella pegando su frente a la de él. También estaba ebria, pero curiosamente también estaba un poco consciente. Y era extraño; porque siempre que bebía solía olvidarse de las cosas que hacía bajo las circunstancias del alcohol. Sin embargo, quizás esta vez aún no había bebido lo suficiente. O quizás estaba consciente porque, en el fondo, una parte de ella quería disfrutar a sus anchas lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Haré que no te arrepientas de nada - Viktor le sonrió pícaramente, y la tomó de la cintura. Ella arrojó sus brazos al cuello de él... e iniciaron una feroz batalla con sus bocas y sus lenguas, sabor a pastel de tres leches y a alcohol de primera.

Entonces la boca de Viktor descendió hasta el blanquísimo cuello de su amada... y ella lo detuvo.

\- Espera - dirigió sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Viktor; y, sin pudor alguno... se la quitó. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante la maravillosa vista que tenía frente a sí. La piel de Viktor era tan blanca, tan tersa, tan... Tenía un poco marcados los pectorales y los músculos del abdomen, y sus brazos se veían fuertes, seguros, firmes. Ya quería estar entre ellos de una vez por todas; ser tocada y acariciada por él como nunca antes, en cada centímetro de su piel, para morir y renacer una y otra vez en aquella calidez que empezaba a sofocarla y a quemarle el vientre bajo.

\- Wow.

Viktor entonces, como contrapartida, se deshizo de blusa de Yuri, rompiendo uno de los botones y tirándola al suelo. Recostó a su novia en la cama, para luego subirse también e inclinarse sobre ella, apoyando los codos a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

\- Te amo - le dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras le acariciaba suavemente uno de sus senos, por encima del sujetador.

\- Te amo más, Vi-viktooor - ella jadeó ante la caricia, cerrando los ojos. Pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de él, tanteando su blanca y tersa piel, disfrutando del contacto y de la calidez que ésta le ofrecía, mientras él descendía una mano a la estrecha cintura femenina. Yuri llevó luego sus manos a los cabellos platinados de su novio, tirando suavemente de ellos mientras su lengua invadía la cavidad bucal contraria. Mezcla de besos, mezcla de leves jadeos, mezcla de roces, mezcla de sabores.

Se besaron y acariciaron un momento más, jadeando sobre la ya desordenada cama, hasta que...

\- ¡YUUU... RIIII! ¿EGGGTÁS, AHÍIII? - una Mari totalmente ebria tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

A Yuri la borrachera se le esfumó en un segundo. Avergonzada hasta las orejas, se separó de Viktor y se colocó la blusa, abotonándola mal. Hizo que Viktor se colocara también su camiseta.

\- ¡YUUU...RIIII!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Cuando abrió, se encontró con una Mari sujetándose de la pared. Como ésta estaba ebria, no se percató del gran sonrojo en los rostros de la pareja, ni en la mal abotonada blusa de Yuri, ni en el cabello todo alborotado de Viktor.

\- Maa... má leg dio mi habitación a laz trillizas... - Mari bostezó y se fue directamente a la cama de Yuri. Se tumbó en ella.

\- Viktor, yo... - Yuri miraba avergonzadísima a su novio, también ebrio pero un poco menos que Mari.

\- ¿Vaa... mos a mi cuaaartoo? - éste le guiñó un ojo travieso, y metió ágilmente una mano debajo de la blusa de la patinadora.

\- No creo que sea buena idea - en ese momento, Yuri habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de pasar la noche con Viktor, pero si Mari despertaba y no la encontraba... _"Además, debido al alcohol no estoy pensando con claridad"_ se reprendió a sí misma. La cabeza le empezaba a doler con fuerza, y temía que el estómago se le revolviera en cualquier momento.

\- Yuuuuri, no seas así - Viktor hizo un gracioso pucho infantil, arrastrando otra vez las palabras.

\- Lo siento, amor - le acarició una mejilla. - Ya falta poco para la final en Barcelona - tomó ambas mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. - Allí estaremos los dos solos - colocó su dedo índice en la nariz del ruso.

Se despidió de él, e ingresó en su habitación. Todavía mareada, sacó un futón de su armario y lo extendió en el piso. No pensaba dormir en la misma cama con su hermana toda ebria apestando a alcohol.

Curiosamente, al otro día, solo ella recordaba vagamente lo sucedido. Al menos eso pensaba, ya que Viktor nunca le había comentado al respecto.

 **(FIN FLASHBACK)**

\- ¿Y? - Chris miraba fijamente a Yuri, expectante.

\- Lo amo - le respondió ella, con total seguridad. - Obviamente... quiero hacerlo con él - se ruborizó con fuerza.

Tomó sus jeans, camiseta, chaqueta y demás ropa y se vistió.

Al final, con un poco de coqueteo en un español básico, las suizas convencieron al cajero y éste acepto cobrarles la lencería sin necesidad de que Yuri se la quitase.

\- Ehhhh... - Yuri aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿Cuánto les debo?

Las mujeres se miraron.

\- Nada. Tómalo como tu regalo adelantado de... - Chris dudó un segundo. - Como tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

Yuri la miró un segundo. Chris definitivamente no era mala persona.

\- Gracias chicas - les sonrió con total sinceridad. La vergüenza poco a poco iba desapareciendo. - Por cierto... ¡díganme que Viktor no sabe nada de esto, por favor! - hizo un gracioso gesto de nerviosismo, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Obvio no sabe! Tiene que ser una sorpresa.

Cuando regresaron, el aburrimiento se había apoderado totalmente de Viktor, quien se dedicaba a pasar las noticias de su cuenta de Facebook sin ningún interés.

\- ¿Y bien...? - el ruso las miró con curiosidad. Las chicas no traían ninguna bolsa; al parecer no habían comprado nada.

\- Hablábamos cosas de chicas. Nos vemos luego. ¡BYE, YUUUURI! - las mujeres se alejaron de la pareja a paso rápido.

\- Oigan, ¡¿no se despiden de mí?! - Viktor alzó la voz para que lo escuchasen.

\- ¡PARA TI HAY ALGO MUCHO MEJOR ESTA NOCHE, JOHN! - Chris gritó a lo lejos. Y ella y su novia se perdieron en medio de la multitud, en la sección de artículos de limpieza.

No les dieron importancia, al menos Viktor. Porque Yuri solo pensaba: ¿JOHN?

 _ **...**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde, en otro sector de Barcelona...**_

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Otabek? - Otabek había estacionado la motocicleta frente a una enorme y llamativa construcción, con las paredes de color verde agua y celeste pastel. Durante el trayecto, ni él ni Yuri Plisetsky habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

Yuri, naturalmente, desconfiaba un poco de él y estaba muy a la defensiva. Alerta. _"Por si las dudas"_ pensaba en esos momentos, mientras observaba la espalda del kazajo, quien caminaba delante de ella. Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Otabek la había ayudado? ¿La conocía? Era obvio que sí, así como ella lo conocía a él. Pero por otro lado... ¿No era demasiada coincidencia que Otabek hubiera aparecido justo en el momento preciso para ayudarla?

Otabek siguió su camino a través de una rústica escalera tallada en piedra negra. Cada paso suyo era decidido, seguro, firme. A lo lejos, el sol moría lentamente, tiñendo el cielo de un bello naranja tornasol, para más tarde dar nacimiento a una estrellada noche de invierno catalana.

\- ¿Otabek? - Yuri volvió a preguntar cautamente, ascendiendo peldaño sobre peldaño. No tenía ni idea de por qué no se había marchado a la primera oportunidad. Se supone que si un desconocido te lleva a un lugar también desconocido, tu primera reacción debe ser negarte; y, en el peor de los casos, salir huyendo a toda prisa. Pero ella no tenía miedo. Y tampoco consideraba a Otabek un desconocido. Quizás su curiosidad estaba por encima de su límite; o quizás en el fondo, muy en el fondo, una parte de ella quería confiar en aquel joven kazajo de cabellos azabaches.

El también Dj finalmente se detuvo. Y Yuri tras él.

Frente a ellos, la ciudad de Barcelona se extendía en todo su esplendor. Grande, imponente, majestuosa. La tarde moría al oeste, inundando el firmamento de preciosas tonalidades rojizas. Los edificios y demás construcciones lucían pequeños desde esa altura, y la refrescante brisa de invierno agitaba a su grácil compás los cabellos de ambos jóvenes. El mirador era sencillamente... maravilloso.

\- Wow - soltó Yuri sin darse cuenta. Otabek se volvió hacia ella... y entonces Yuri cambió su actitud. Carraspeó un poco para luego preguntarle seriamente:

\- ¿Para qué hemos venido hasta acá, Otabek Altin? - recalcó el nombre del aludido.

Otabek la miró fijamente, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Yuri por un segundo temió y se puso a la defensiva, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando en el rostro del kazajo se formó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Casi imperceptible, porque Yuri la había notado, y había sido más que suficiente para devolverle el alma al cuerpo.

\- Puede que tú no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí me acuerdo de ti, Yuri - Otabek por fin abrió la boca. Yuri se quedó pensando un momento, reteniendo el sonido de aquella voz en sus tímpanos. Esa voz...

Un momento. ¿Otabek había dicho que la conocía?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - ella seguía un poco a la defensiva.

Otabek suavizó aún más su expresión:

\- Sí. Nos conocimos hace seis años, en un curso de verano del ballet Bolshoi - se acercó a la barandilla y apoyó los codos. Yuri hizo otro tanto, parándose a una prudente distancia de él. - Incluso fui tu pareja de baile por tres días. Pero ¿sabes? No pude con el nivel de los otros chicos rusos, y como tú lo hacías muy bien te emparejaron con el mejor de la clase.

Yuri apenas si parpadeó un par de segundos. Ella y Otabek Altin... ¿se conocían de antes? Ella... ¿había sido su pareja de baile en el Bolshoi?

\- Te recuerdo perfectamente - él continuó tranquilamente, desviando un tanto la mirada. - Tus ojos eran los de una guerrera.

Sin proponérselo, sus palabras calaron profundamente en el corazón de la adolescente.

\- ¿Una... guerrera? - repitió ella lentamente, un poco apenada por el... ¿cumplido? ¿Era en primer lugar... un cumplido?

Recordó entonces aquellos días de su niñez, en los que finalmente se había establecido en San Petersburgo.

\- Me había mudado de Moscú a San Petersburgo, separándome de mi abuelo. Estaba muy desesperada y no me acostumbraba a la vida en San Petersburgo, pero no quería dar problemas - la adolescente exhaló suavemente, recordando cuánto había llorado al tener que despedirse de su abuelito. - Por eso, como las clases de ballet eran muy exigentes, intentaba dar todo de mí sin chistar. Quería que mi abuelo, de alguna forma, aun estando lejos, se sintiera orgulloso.

\- Y estoy seguro que lo está.

Yuri se sorprendió nuevamente ante las palabras del kazajo. No estaba segura de si debía replicarle algo, pero él continuó:

\- Luego de lo del ballet, viajé a Estados Unidos y a Canadá a entrenar. Paralelamente ingresé a la Universidad, pero debido a la enfermedad de mi hermano, hace unos meses tuve que regresar a Almaty. Gracias a Dios él se está recuperando, y eso es lo que me impulsa a querer mejorar cada día. Pienso ganar el Grand Prix - conectó sus ojos grises a los verdes de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada por un momento.

Yuri no apartó sus ojos de los de él, y entonces al fin pudo hablar:

\- Otabek... ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto? ¿No somos de equipos contarios?

Él solo le respondió:

\- Es que, por alguna razón... creo que nos parecemos.

Ella lo pensó:

\- ¿Y...?

\- Y podríamos ser amigos. Eso es todo - Otabek se cruzó de brazos, sin cortar la conexión visual con ella.

 _"¿Quiere... ser mi amigo? ¡¿Qué clase de nuevo flirt es éste?!"_ \- Yuri no pudo evitar pensar ante el extraño comentario del kazajo. ¿Qué clase de persona te decía así sin más que quería ser tu amigo? ¿Qué clase de persona se presentaba y te decía: _"hola, creo que nos parecemos muchos y por eso deberíamos ser amigos"_? Aunque tampoco era como si ella tuviera muchos amigos. Estaban Mila y Georgi, y sabía que en el fondo les había cogido cariño… pero a ellos los había conocido en la Federación Rusa de Patinaje. Por otro lado, también contaba con Viktor y Katsuki, pero... ¿eran ellos sus amigos? Debía reconocer que también sentía simpatía y cariño por la peculiar pareja, pero tanto Viktor como la japonesa eran mucho mayores que ella. Más que amigos, ellos se comportaban como unos padres o hermanos mayores. Sobre todo Viktor, quien un rato solía molestarla como si estuviera tratando con alguien de su edad, y al otro no perdía ocasión para recordarle lo menor que era. Y en el colegio las cosas tampoco mejoraban. Yuri, al ser una celebridad en el mundo del patinaje, era muy popular con los chicos de todo el plantel; y aunque ella no les hacía el menor caso, siempre terminaba lidiando y mandando bien al diablo a alguno de ellos. Como había hecho con Boris hacía un par de meses.

 _Entonces Otabek... ¿en verdad quería ser su amigo? ¿Quería ser amigo... de alguien como ella?_

 _Nunca nadie antes le había pedido aquello._

Yuri titubeó, y al percatarse Otabek de la preocupación de la menor, le extendió una mano, en señal de amistad.

Permaneció unos segundos así, con la mano en el aire. Yuri poco a poco dirigió su mano a la del kazajo, y la estrechó contra la suya. _"Se siente cálido"_ no se percató de sus pensamientos.

Otabek le sonrió brevemente. Solo Dios sabía cuán feliz era en aquel momento, y cuán nervioso había estado al comentarle todo aquello a Yuri.

 _ **...**_

 _ **En las calles de Barcelona...**_ **(POV VIKTOR)**

Caminamos por una pequeña feria navideña. En estas fechas, la decoración y los artículos de la navidad cristiana son muy comunes en las calles de ciudades europeas muy concurridas como Barcelona. Aunque de hecho, creo que hasta en el más pequeño pueblo alejado es posible encontrar alguna referencia a la navidad. Rusia es la excepción, por supuesto.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - le pregunto a mi novia, mientras pasamos por un puesto de gorros navideños.

\- Estoy bien - me dice tiritando suavemente. Su piel luce más pálida de lo normal, y sus dedos están helados. Lo sé porque los tiene entrelazados con los míos.

La llevo a un puesto de bebidas instantáneas, y pido dos express de chocolate caliente. La típica bebida navideña.

\- Gracias – momentos después Yuri le da un trago a su chocolate. Una línea marrón se forma en el borde superior de su labio. Paso un dedo por éste, limpiando un poco. De un beso termino mi tarea.

\- ¡Viktor! - se sonroja un poco. No somos de besarnos mucho en la calle. Además, justo a nuestro lado dos señoras están haciendo sus pedidos de bebidas.

Nos alejamos del puesto y seguimos caminando. Las luces de colores y los villancicos que oímos a lo lejos se encargan de darle vida a la feria. A mí también me agradan, la verdad. En Rusia no se celebra la navidad con tanto entusiasmo como en otros países del mundo. Ni siquiera se celebra el veinticinco de diciembre.

\- Va a ser tu cumpleaños – de pronto Yuri suelta mi mano y se aferra a mi brazo. Sonríe dulcemente. - Y va a ser navidad también. ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

\- En Rusia no celebramos la navidad - le comento bajito. - Pero gracias por considerarlo.

\- Es cierto... – Yuri sabe que soy ortodoxo, y ella es sintoísta. Nuestras religiones no se acercan lo más mínimo, pero eso no es obstáculo para nuestro amor. Basta para ambos creer que hay un dios que nos cuida desde el infinito. Y eso que antes de conocerla, yo no era apegado a la religión. En realidad no lo soy, pero cada vez que veo a Yuri, siento que todo lo que me ha, y nos pasado, no puede ser obra sino de la intervención divina. - ¿Entonces te parece si la celebramos el seis? – mi amor continúa. - De todas maneras te voy a dar un presente por tu cumpleaños, y otro por navidad - me mira a los ojos, y yo siento que el mundo se detiene cada vez que ella sonríe.

\- No es necesario...

\- Quiero hacerlo. Quiero celebrarlo contigo, así como tú celebraste el mío conmigo - al decir lo último me parece que se sonroja.

\- Gracias, amor - le devuelvo la sonrisa. – Ummmm… un presente… - ahora me hago el pensativo. - Pero lo que quiero solo me lo podrás dar cuando aceptes el regalo que aún te debo por tu cumpleaños, y que está pendiente.

 **...**

Caminamos un poco más. Podemos divisar ya la catedral de La Sagrada Familia, imponente e iluminada por luces amarillas que la hacen reflejar y le dan el aspecto de un enorme castillo feudal, con unos enormes picos en la cima que parecen elevarse hasta el cielo. Avanzamos en esa dirección... y entonces Yuri se detiene.

\- ¡Mira, amor! - señala animada el escaparate de una joyería. Se acerca a paso rápido, y yo no hago más que seguirla.

A través del cristal, Yuri observa embelesada un par de anillos de oro sobre una pieza de fina seda roja, puesta en el mostrador. Wow. Son simplemente... una exquisita joya de arte.

Los ojos de Yuri resplandecen bajo las luces amarillas del poste que se ciñe sobre nosotros. Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, y la bella sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro hace que mi corazón se estremezca una vez más, y que lo único en lo que pueda pensar sea en amarla quizás un poco más de lo que ya lo hago. Sería como intentar sobrepasar la velocidad de la luz. Porque así de inmenso es mi amor por Yuri.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - le pregunto suavemente, y recién entonces ella se vuelve hacia mí.

\- ¿Podemos? - sus ojos continúan despidiendo hermosos destellos café, y yo solo asiento y sujeto su mano. Ingresamos a la tienda.

Se trata de una muy elegante joyería. Tengo que contener la respiración al observar las diversas finas y delicadas piezas que se exhiben tras los mostradores. Anillos con un gran diamante como dije, collares de finas perlas, auténticas piezas de oro y plata, piedrería fina, un collar con un dije de rubí muy llamativo, una pulsera de amatistas y...

Yuri se detiene de nuevo ante el par de anillos de oro. Comparados con las demás piezas de joyería, lucen mucho más sencillos; pero eso no les quita lo elegante. Se trata de piezas de oro, de todas formas.

\- ¿Te gustan? - me le acerco, y ella asiente.

\- Son hermosos - me dice contemplándolos con detalle. Me acerco un poco más, y entonces los anillos resplandecen. Ahora entiendo por qué le gustan tanto a Yuri. Son muy finos y delicados, de un exquisito acabado de oro. Y parecen tener una inscripción dentro de cada uno.

No lo pienso dos veces. Me dirijo a la recepcionista, quien observa la pantalla de su computadora, cerca de nosotros.

\- Buenas noches. Me gustaría llevar ese par. El de oro sobre la seda roja - señalo hacia el escaparate.

Es un alivio que la mujer sepa inglés.

\- Por supuesto – se dirige hacia el escaparate.

Yuri se me ha acercado, y me mira espantada.

\- ¡PERO VIKTOR...!

\- No te preocupes - le sonrío, y en su rostro se forma una mueca de espanto mucho mayor.

\- ¡Eso debe costar una fortuna! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?! - por un momento me parece que está al borde de las lágrimas. Me acerco a ella y la rodeo en un abrazo. Deposito un beso en su frente.

\- Descuida - la miro a los ojos. - Confía en mí.

Yuri al final solo asiente. La recepcionista regresa y nos muestra los anillos. Uno lleva grabado en español " _amor_ " y el otro " _vida_ ".

Sé que a Yuri le va a quedar perfecto (ahora por fin comprendo qué es lo que en verdad quiero), y sin más, pago con mi tarjeta de débito bancaria. Yuri no se equivocaba; los anillos no son nada baratos, así que tengo que realizar un retiro de una de mis cuentas de ahorro.

Me entregan los anillos, cada uno en una cajita de terciopelo oscuro, y sin más abandonamos la tienda.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Yuri me mira todavía sonrojada. Quisiera saber qué está pasando en estos momentos por su mente, pero de todas formas no creo que se esté siquiera imaginando lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

\- Vamos a La Sagrada Familia - le digo sujetándola de la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

A unas pocas cuadras, la imponente catedral se alza frente a nuestros ojos.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_ **(POV YURIA)**

\- ¿TIENES HAMBRE? - Otabek acelera por una concurrida avenida. Me aferro a su cintura con ambos brazos. Esto es... estupendo. Genial. Viajar en motocicleta a esta velocidad, con todos los demás vehículos a mi alrededor, con la sensación de poder caer en cualquier momento y a la vez de flotar sobre la pista... ¡Wowwwww! Adrenalina al cien por ciento. Tanto como cuando me presento a una importante competencia.

\- SÍ - le respondo la pregunta, hablando fuerte para que me escuche.

\- YO TAMBIÉN. VAMOS AL RESTAURANT ÉSE QUE ESTÁ CERCA AL HOTEL - Otabek también me responde fuerte y vuelve a acelerar, y yo solo quiero deshacerme del casco de una puñetera vez para poder sentir el viento golpear con fuerza contra mi rostro. Pero no soy tan tonta como para hacerlo. Nadie está libre de un accidente.

Minutos más tarde, Otabek estaciona frente al elegante restaurant que hay cerca del hotel. Me bajo de la motocicleta, me quito el casco y se lo entrego. Sujeto mi cabello en una coleta otra vez.

Un vigilante se encarga de la moto, y nosotros no hacemos más que ingresar al local.

Éste es muy fino para mi gusto; con mesas de mantel blanco, arañas de cristal y candelabros colgando del techo y escenario para músicos y artistas y todo; pero bueno, en un lugar así la comida debe ser de primera.

Otabek mira por todo el ambiente por unos segundos...

\- Allí - me señala una mesa vacía en una esquina, junto a la ventana. Me hace un ademán para que yo camine primero.

Le sostengo la mirada un momento... y camino hacia la mesa. Él me sigue.

Ni bien llegamos... retira la silla y... ¿me invita a tomar asiento? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS...?!

\- Este lugar es muy refinado para mi gusto – me dice ni bien nos sentamos.

\- Ni lo digas - pongo cara de aburrimiento y observo todo el lugar. Solo falta que una orquesta sinfónica se eche todas las Chopin y Bach, y que hasta un Dj... – Oye… ¿dónde aprendiste a componer? – por un momento siento curiosidad y mi boca no puede detenerse. Pero ahora sé que estoy haciendo una escena. Porque Otabek no tiene idea de que yo sé que él es Dj. Mierda.

Estoy segura de que ya se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi trabajo como Dj?

Al final solo asiento.

\- Estudiaba Ingeniería de Sonido en Toronto - me dice abriendo el menú. - Necesitaba un dinero extra, y como sé de computadoras y eso, se dio la oportunidad de trabajar en una discoteca - me extiende el menú. - Adelante, Yuri. Escoge lo que desees - me dice sin apartar la mirada.

¡¿EHH?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SALIÓ ESTE TÍO?! Es un poco serio, un poco formal. Pero...

Tomo el menú, y le echo una hojeada. Ninguno de los extraños platillos se me antoja en estos momentos. Si al menos pudiera pedir piroshkis o una buena sopa borsht... Dirijo mi vista a la sección de postres, y al final me decido por un simple cheesecake de fresa y un café latte.

\- ¿Estás segura? Debes tener hambre de todas formas. No hemos comido desde la tarde...

\- Está bien. Me gusta el dulce - me encojo de hombros, y él asiente.

\- A mí también.

Momentos después llama al mesero: - Dos cafés latte, un cheesecake de fresa para la señorita, y un pastel de cereza para mí. Ah, y una porción de Escalivada, por favor.

¡¿AHHH?! ¿SEÑORITA? ¡¿S-E-Ñ-O-R-I-T-A?!

El tipo de los pedidos se retira, y Otabek continúa:

\- Y así empecé con la música. Nunca pensé que _My Little Fairy_ fuera a tener éxito. Ni yo me lo creo - una pequeña curva se forma en sus labios. " _My Little Fairy_ ". Debo admitir que esa composición es muy buena. La tengo incluso en mi móvil. Por supuesto que él no lo sabe, y primero muerta a que se entere.

\- ¿Y es fácil componer? - me dejo llevar por la conversación. Otabek no parece mala persona. Es muy atento y educado; todo lo contrario a Boris y a los demás tipejos a los que tengo que aguantar todos los días durante clases. Además, Otabek dijo que podíamos ser amigos...

No está mal. Nunca nadie se me había acercado así.

Nunca nadie se había interesado en tener una amistad conmigo.

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

\- Al comienzo me era difícil, ¿sabes? Pero le descubrí el truco. Cada canción, cada melodía... narra una historia. Una historia diferente, que vas hilvanando a través de las notas musicales. Es como cuando patinas. Tu rutina, tu música, tu coreografía... cuentan algo a través de tus movimientos. Tus movimientos sobre el hielo expresan algo por sí mismos...

En ese momento, el mesero trajo los pedidos, colocando sobre la mesa las tazas café, los postres... y un extraño platillo.

\- Es Escalivada - Otabek tomó un cubierto. - Es muy bueno, pruébalo. Te va a gustar.

Yuri solo asintió, para después continuar con la conversación:

\- ¿Y así lograste componer?

\- Creo que sí - Otabek le dio una probada a su pastel. - Y ya sabes, luego vinieron los eventos en otros lugares fuera de la discoteca. Presentaciones al aire libre, durante el día, durante la noche; con una gran variedad de efectos especiales luminosos.

\- ¡Como en el Tomorrowland! - Yuri por un momento se sintió orgullosa de haber acertado, pero...

Pero Otabek no sabía que ella había estado ya en el Tomorrowland, ¿verdad?

"Mierda, Yuri" se dijo a sí misma. Pero Otabek no hizo el menor comentario al respecto. Simplemente continuó:

\- Sí, como en el Tomorrowland. Estaba pensando variar un poco mis composiciones. No sé, me gustaría mezclar otros géneros, como el rock, por ejemplo.

\- ¿TE GUSTA EL ROCK? - Yuri abrió enormemente los ojos. Bingo. Habían dado justo en su tema de conversación favorito. Cuando empezaba a hablar de sus bandas favoritas, no había quien la detuviera.

\- Me encanta – Otabek probó otro bocado de su postre.

\- ¡¿Has escuchado Red Hot Chili Peppers?! - Yuri soltó en una voz muy fina, típica de la adolescente quinceañera que era. Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

Otabek le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, para añadir cruzado de brazos:

\- Frusciante ***** nunca debió haber dejado la banda.

 **(*John Frusciante: Ex guitarrista de Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

 _Y el tiempo se detuvo para la adolescente._

\- ¡Frusciante debería volver! No entiendo que después de todo el éxito que tuvieron, ese tío se haya ido así como si nada - Yuri le dio una probadita a su postre, casi intacto.

\- Quizás quería brillar con luz propia. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

\- Pues muy mal. Ese guitarrista nuevo, ese tal Josh, no le llega ni a los talones. Considerando que sus solos son tan pobres que hasta Flea tiene que suplir las veces de guitarra.

\- Cierto. Nada se compara a _Californication_ \- Otabek terminó el último bocado de su postre.

\- En eso sí no te doy la razón – la rubia adolescente lo miró desafiante. – _By The Way_ es su mejor canción.

\- Claro que no. Es _Californication_ – él la miró fijamente, con total seriedad. Seriedad que no incomodó a Yuri en absoluto.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡ _By The Way_ es el mejor álbum de todos los siglos de los siglos! - le apuntó con su tenedor.

\- _Californication_ es su mayor éxito en ventas.

\- ¡ _CALIFORNICATION_ MIS CALZONES! - Yuri soltó en un bufido, como de costumbre. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero...

Cruzó miradas con Otabek... y ambos prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada.

Sí. Incluso Otabek Altin podía reír de esa forma.

\- Vale. Dejémoslo en un empate. _Californication_ y _By The Way_ son las mejores canciones de Red Hot de todos los tiempos - Otabek se sirvió un poco de Escalivada.

\- Está bien - Yuri pareció un poco avergonzada. - ¿Entonces… mezclarás rock en alguna de tus presentaciones? - de nuevo parecía lucir más animada.

\- Algo así. Un conocido de acá de Barcelona quiere que lo apoye en un evento. Es en una discoteca, en tres días. Para ese entonces ya estarán los resultados del Grand Prix, así que no debería haber inconveniente.

\- ¡Es genial! - las palabras salieron por sí solas de la boca de Yuri. - Debe ser genial componer melodías. Me gustaría ver alguna vez cómo compones, o simplemente cómo eliges la música. - Yuri era sincera. Amaba la música y todo lo relacionado con ella. De tanto hablar, había olvidado por completo su postre, casi intacto sobre la mesa. Instintivamente probó un bocadito.

\- ¿Quieres venir? - Otabek le preguntó suavemente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si quieres venir conmigo a la discoteca. Podría pedirle a mi amigo un permiso especial para que te dejen entrar.

Para Yuri era como ir a un concierto de los mismísimos Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Otabek continuó:

\- Para ese entonces ya habrá finalizado la competencia. Pero supongo que te quedarás para el banquete, que es al otro día.

\- Lilia y Yakov no permitirían que faltase.

\- Listo. Ven conmigo. Puedes ver cómo compongo y trabajo con el playlist. Hasta si quieres puedes escoger tú misma la música - Otabek tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su mano derecha, apoyada en un codo sobre la mesa. Su corazón le sonrió a Yuri, latiendo un montón de sentimientos que sus labios no eran capaces de articular.

\- ¡Una fusión de _By The Way_ y _Paradise City_ de los Guns! - Yuria apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. - ¡Sería estupendo!

Otabek frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la rubia:

\- No seas tan brutal. Sonaría como una vieja tubería atorada.

Yuri hizo una mueca graciosa, pensándolo bien:

\- Tienes razón. ¡Ya quiero ver a todos los tipos tapándose los oídos y huyendo de los chirridos!

 **.**

Conversaron un momento más, hasta que...

\- Pareces un gato - Otabek se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, evitando reír.

\- ¿Ahhhh? – ella lo miró con cara de no entender ni media palabra.

\- Me refiero a que comes como gato. De a pocos. Apenas si has probado tu postre - señaló con su tenedor al plato casi intacto de ella.

\- Es que la conversación estaba muy interesante - Yuri se sinceró una vez más, y le sonrió abiertamente al kazajo. Una sonrisa que muy pocas personas, como la japonesa Katsuki, habían podido ver pintada en su rostro. Yuri generalmente andaba renegando de todo, con el ceño fruncido y la boca de lado. Pero esta vez se sentía cómoda. Esta vez podía sentirse como la quinceañera adolescente que era, y podía disfrutar de una normal conversación sobre su banda de rock favorita.

Yuri por primera vez disfrutaba de tener un amigo con quien compartir sus gustos musicales.

 _ **...**_

 _ **En ese preciso momento, en el Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia...**_ **(POV YURI)**

La enorme construcción frente a nuestros ojos me deja sin aliento.

\- ¿Ingresamos?

Viktor me sujeta de la mano... y caminamos hacia el templo. Las imponentes paredes níveas decoradas con bellas pinturas que me parecen renacentistas, las delicadas y finísimas muestras de arte en cristal de colores, las imágenes de los santos frente a nosotros... De ensueño.

He estudiado Arte, y he visto antes este templo en revistas. Siempre algún trabajo sobre pintura, de esos en los que hacen retratar a algún santo o alguna parte en específico de la construcción. Una cosa es ver fotos e imágenes, pero otra muy distinta es estar aquí.

Viktor les saca una foto a una hilera de esculturas de santos que reposan sobre una obra maestra de pan de oro. Parecen mirarnos expectantes, esperando cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte, sobre la luz amarilla de cientos de velas que los rodean, y hacen el ambiente mucho más cálido pero también pesado.

Caminamos despacio, doblamos hacia la derecha... y encontramos un pequeño altar, con la única imagen de un santo, rodeada de grandes cirios blancos. Una hilera de bancas marrones reposan frente a la imagen. No hay nadie en este sector del templo. Y las bancas parecen estar esperando por nosotros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, nos sentamos.

\- Al final llegamos - Viktor aún sujeta mi mano, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

\- Sí; estoy exhausta. Y mañana...

\- Mañana vas a mostrarme la forma de patinar que más te gusta - él se lleva a los labios mi mano que tiene sujeta, y deposita un suave beso.

Lo miro por un segundo. Y me pierdo. Basta un segundo para extraviarme en el azul de sus ojos. En la profundidad de sus irises, solo comparables con toda la vastedad del océano.

Le sonrío con dulzura, y me le acerco un poco más. Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro. Él rodea mis hombros con un brazo.

\- Gracias por todo, Yuri - suelta sin más.

Aprieto el agarre de nuestras manos, y acaricio sus dedos. El timbre de voz de Viktor parece haber cambiado. Suena más... ¿fino? Me preocupo por un momento, y de repente... Por extraño que suene, me dio la impresión de... estar a punto de quebrarse.

\- ¿Viktor? - levanto un poco la cabeza. Encuentro sus ojos, y me sonríe. Me da un besito en la cabeza, y vuelve a abrazarme.

\- ¿Sabes? Estos ocho meses han sido los mejores de toda mi vida - acaricia mis dedos tiernamente. - Desde que me volví tu entrenador, desde que llegué a Hasetsu, he encontrado un propósito en mi vida - hace una pausa, para agregar: - Tú.

Me aferro a su pecho en un gran abrazo, perdiéndome en sus brazos y en el aroma de su perfume, ése que me es tan familiar que incluso algunas veces confundo como mío.

\- No sé qué me has hecho, Yuri Katsuki. La forma en la que me sonríes, la forma en la que me miras... Tus gestos, tus poses, tus manías, tu risa... Me atrapas una y otra vez - ahora quiero deshacer el abrazo y acariciar sus labios con los míos. Un pedazo de sus labios es un pedazo del cielo. Sin embargo, me contengo.

\- Eres hermosa, Yuri. En todos los aspectos. Eres dulce, eres tierna. Tienes un gran corazón, y no piensas dos veces en dar todo de ti para ayudar a las personas a tu alrededor. Cuando te propones algo, no dudas en esforzarte y dar el cien por ciento de ti para lograrlo. Y aunque a veces eres un poco terca y testaruda, no te detienes ni estancas hasta conseguir eso que tanto anhelas - Viktor me tiene completamente abrazada. Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, tan acelerados como los míos.

\- No puedo creer que al fin haya encontrado un amor - me acaricia suavemente la cabeza. - Encontré a la mujer más hermosa, tierna, dulce y fuerte que jamás alguna vez imaginé. Estoy por cumplir veintiocho, Yuri; pero créeme, nunca antes me había enamorado. Hasta que te conocí. Cuando lo hice… mi monótona y gris vida, de alguna forma… tomó color. Solía ensimismarme en el patinaje para olvidar lo patética y deprimente que me resultaba. No tenía a nadie más que a Makkachin, y a Yakov, mi entrenador. Por supuesto, cuento con mis amigos del patinaje, pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos la misma nacionalidad, y por lo tanto solo nos vemos durante las competencias. - llegado aquí hace una pausa.

Yo... por mi lado... Hace ya buen rato que estoy llorando. Bajito, sin hacer ruido.

Amo a Viktor. Lo amo tanto... demasiado... No encuentro palabras para describir todo lo que siento por él. Pero él sí las encuentra, y hace que mi mundo se detenga por un instante.

\- Y entonces llegaste tú, mi amor. La mujer de mi vida - se separa de mí, y me restriego mis lágrimas. - ¿Por qué lloras? - revuelve suavemente mis cabellos.

\- Es que... todo lo que dices... es tan bello...

\- Ven - me toma de la mano y me conduce al altar.

Frente a frente, me mira por un instante, y me sonríe con toda la dulzura del mundo que le he visto alguna vez.

\- Mira, Yuri; sé que quizás esto sea muy pronto para ti, pero yo estoy seguro de que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como tú - acaricia mi mejilla. - No me imagino compartiendo mi vida con alguien más que no seas tú. Por eso... - hace una pausa y se separa de mí, y me da la impresión de que toma aire. - Quería preguntarte si tú...

Abro enormemente los ojos, y por más que lo intento, no consigo evitar llevar las manos al rostro para cubrir mi boca abierta de la sorpresa y la emoción.

Viktor está de rodillas, frente a mí. Tiene la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, y sostiene con su mano derecha una de las cajas de terciopelo oscuro que compramos hace un rato. La abre, y el hermoso anillo que contiene se deja ver, brillando mucho más por la luz de las velas que rodean el altar.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - me pregunta mi amor, mirándome a los ojos y extendiendo el anillo. En estos cuatro meses he aprendido a leer sus gestos, y puedo asegurar con total convicción que está nervioso.

\- Yuri, sé que quizás es muy pronto para ti. Que tal vez cuatro meses juntos sea poco tiempo. Pero te amo. Te amo, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo. ¿Sabes? Tampoco tiene que ser ahora. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo solo quiero...

\- Claro que sí - le interrumpo, abriendo por fin la boca. Las lágrimas descienden lentamente por mis mejillas y los ojos y la garganta me escocen. Pero esta vez es una sensación completamente diferente. Nunca llorar se había sentido tan bien.

Viktor solo me sonríe, pero yo sé que está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

\- Pensé que quizás me rechazarías - suspira aliviado, sin dejar de sonreírme. Se pone de pie.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Porque solo llevamos cuatro meses juntos.

\- Es cierto. Pero también es cierto que te amo. ¿Y sabes? Tampoco podría compartir mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú - le sonrío y me seco las lágrimas. Mi corazón late a mil, y hace mucho que se ha desprendido de mi pecho para correr agitadamente por todo mi cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo más claramente en mi estómago.

\- Entonces... - Viktor toma el anillo, y yo sé lo que viene a continuación. Siempre he visto en las películas y telenovelas muchas escenas sobre propuestas de matrimonio, pero nunca me imaginé poder vivir una. Es algo único, especial. Es un momento mágico que quedará por siempre grabado en nuestra memoria. Una fotografía más para mi álbum de "los mejores y más bellos momentos de mi vida".

Estiro mi mano, y Viktor me coloca el anillo. El anillo más pequeño, el que pone "love" en español ("amor"). Éste cabe perfectamente, y brilla cual puesta de sol sobre mi piel.

\- ¿Cómo supiste qué talla era? - le pregunto curiosa.

\- No lo supe - se rasca la cabeza apenado. - Los compré por impulso. Es coincidencia. De hecho... improvisé todo.

Río bajito ante su comentario.

\- Entonces ahora es mi turno - me hago la seria.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Sí. Dame el otro anillo.

Viktor me capta al instante, y ahora es él quien suelta una risilla: -Vale.

Le coloco el otro anillo, el de "life" en español ("vida"), y coincidentemente, también cabe a la perfección en su dedo.

\- ¿Entonces ya está? - le sonrío suavemente.

\- Entonces serás mi esposa.

\- La señora de Nikiforov.

\- Yuri Nikiforova - Viktor se me acerca y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Nuestros anillos a juego brillan por sobre todas las velas del lugar, y yo solo me dejo llevar, pegando mi frente a la de él. - Gracias por colocar tu corazón en mis manos. Te prometo que nunca se va a romper - susurra.

\- Eso ya lo sé - le sonrío.

Viktor acaricia mi mejilla... y me besa.

Nuevamente el tiempo se detiene, y solo somos él y yo, expresando nuestro más puro amor. Y vuelvo a sentir la misma emoción de la primera vez, de aquella noche de agosto en la terraza de un hotel de Beijing. Y vuelvo a ver fuegos artificiales, como en aquella otra noche durante el festival de Tanabata. Sus labios contra mis labios, acariciándose mutuamente, sintiendo todo el amor que rebosa de nuestras almas; los acelerados latidos de su corazón, intentado crear un nuevo ritmo junto a los míos; mis temblorosas manos, ahora envolviendo delicadamente su cuello para después perderse en sus suaves cabellos...

Son tantas, diversas emociones y sensaciones que he experimentado desde que conocí a Viktor... Y todas se han acumulado para dar forma al inmenso amor que ahora le tengo _._

 _ **.**_

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

La fría noche de invierno de Barcelona no era competencia para el cálido y enternecedor ambiente que envolvía a la muy enamorada pareja de patinadores, que a esas horas se dirigía a un buen restaurant a brindar por su compromiso y pasar un momento agradable.

Yuri apenas si asimilaba todo lo ocurrido. Viktor... le había propuesto matrimonio. Quería casarse con ella; quería que ella, Yuri Katsuki, fuese su esposa.

Viktor quería compartir su vida y formar un hogar con ella.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, buscando algún restaurant cerca al hotel, cuando Yuri dio un respingo, saltando imperceptiblemente del susto.

\- ¡Mari! - la patinadora no salía de su asombro. No esperaba encontrarse con su hermana mayor, con Yuko y con el maestro Minako allí, en Barcelona.

\- Por Dios, mujer. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma - Mari se veía divertida. Por un momento pareció escanear con sus ojos a la pareja. - Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo, ¿eh?

\- Trajimos esto - Yuko cargaba en sus manos una caja negra mediana, muy elegante y con unas letras plateadas en alto relieve.

\- Chanel - leyó Viktor, acercándose a la caja. - Al parecer mi amor tiene nuevos patrocinadores - sonrió imaginándose a Yuri con un muy ceñido vestido de escote, aunque para él no era nada nuevo modelar para las grandes marcas europeas.

\- ¡¿CHANEL?! – Yuri apenas si cabía en sí. Chanel era una muy reconocida marca, no esperaba vestir alguna vez en su vida siquiera uno de sus trajes. Claro que ella otras veces había usado vestidos un tanto costosos, sobre todo para los banquetes. Pero vestir algo así…

\- Quieren que lo luzcas durante el Banquete. Sé que te va a encantar. - se apresuró a decir Mari. - Además, hicieron un muy buen depósito a tu cuenta, por cierto. ¿No la revisaste?

\- Pues no - Yuri ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de eso. - Ehh... Gracias por venir - les sonrió feliz.

Su hermana y amigos estaban allí para apoyarla. Un motivo más para darlo todo de sí en la final.

…

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Yuri miraba expectante a su novio, y es que mientras caminaban junto a sus amigos buscando un restaurant, Viktor no dejaba de revisar su móvil. Ni de escribir hábilmente lo que parecían mensajes de WhatsApp.

\- Ehhh... nada, amor - Viktor sacó su mejor sonrisa, ésa de comercial que siempre mostraba a sus fans. - Solo estaba... hablando con Javier.

\- Bueno... - Yuri se detuvo vacilante frente a un elegante restaurant. Ya estaban frente al hotel.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿ÉSA NO ES YURIA?! - Mari apuntó hacia la ventana de aquel restaurant.

Podían ver a través del cristal a Yuri Plisetsky, quien conversaba amenamente con un muchacho de cabellos negros cortos. Y se notaba extrañamente feliz.

\- Sí, es cierto – Yuri Katsuki se acercó más al cristal. - Ese chico... creo que lo he visto en...

\- Es Otabek Altin - confirmó Yuko, todavía sosteniendo la caja del vestido. - Altin, de Kazajistán. Patinador en la senior y Dj.

\- ¿Patinador? - Viktor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

\- ¡Sí, ya recuerdo! Creo que patinó contigo en el mundial pasado – Yuri Katsuki tiró de la manga de Viktor. Lo cierto es que éste a veces podía ser tan despistado que no lograba recordar ni la cara del kazajo.

\- Así que Yuria ya tiene novio - Mari comentó casualmente. Viktor la miró de reojo... para luego volverse hacia su novia:

\- ¿Vamos?

Ingresaron al restaurant.

 **.** **..**

\- ¡Ya te dije que es mi amigo, anciano! - bufó una muy hastiada Yuri Plisetsky, sacándole la lengua a Viktor. - ¡De todas formas, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

El ruso ni bien ingresó al local, se había dirigido a la mesa donde los nuevos amigos discutían sobre los primeros álbumes de Guns N' Roses y AC/DC. «Yuri, ¿me permites un momento?» prácticamente la había arrastrado hacia el centro del ambiente. Y ahora le preguntaba quién era su "amiguito", desde cuándo se conocían, a qué más se dedicaba éste... para prácticamente terminar diciéndole que no había problema si tenía novio, pero que no estaba bien ocultarlo y que debía confiar más en ellos, que él y Katsuki la veían como una hija o quizás una hermana menor, y que en cuanto estuvieran de vuelta en el hotel... tendrían la "charla".

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio! - Yuri volvió a bufar. Pero, por un momento… se sintió… extraña al decirlo. - Ah, y puedes meterte tu charla por...

\- ¡Hey, tío! - Javier Hernández apareció de repente en el restaurant, interrumpiendo casualmente la grosería que Yuri estaba a punto de soltar. Viktor la miró seriamente, para luego dirigirse a su amigo:

\- Ya estamos casi todos.

Yuri Katsuki, que se había mantenido alejada de la escena junto a su hermana, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: en una mesa platicaban amenamente Chris y su novia; en otra Emil, Michele y Sala discutían algo que hacía rabiar al italiano; Mila Babicheva justo en ese momento ingresaba al restaurant revisando su móvil...

Los mozos se les acercaron y los condujeron a todos a una gran mesa en el centro. Yuri Plisetsky se guardó para después su riña con Viktor, y Otabek se les unió a todos, que ya se empezaban a reunir en la mesa.

\- ¡YUUUURIII! - Mhichit ingresó animadamente, seguida del japonés Yuzuru Hanyu. Eso sí que sorprendió bastante a Yuri. ¿Acaso ellos...?

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODOS ESTÉN AQUÍ! - Mari Katsuki parecía estar al borde del llanto. La emoción de tener frente a sí a casi todos los patinadores finalistas parecía estar a punto de carcomerla. - ¡Necesito autógrafos y fotos de todos!

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos en la mesa, Chris fue la primera en hablar:

\- Y así resultamos todos aquí.

\- Bueno, casi todos. Quién lo diría. Y eso que mañana es la competencia - Mila miraba de vez en cuando a Otabek, lo más disimuladamente que podía. ¿Habría llegado el joven Dj con alguien a ese restaurant? ¿O llegó solo? ¿O acaso recibió también un mensaje de...?

\- Eh... Vuelvo enseguida. Con permiso - Mhichit se puso de pie, abandonando la mesa.

 **.**

 **(POV YURI)**

Mhichit se dirige a los servicios. Los demás patinadores conversan amenamente, y como yo soy poco de socializar, me limito a escuchar atentamente. Y por supuesto, también intervengo de vez en cuando. Todos son buenas personas; algunos un tanto "excéntricos" como Chris o Javier (que precisamente son algo así como los mejores amigos de Viktor), pero de todas maneras no dejan de ser amables, y cuentan uno que otro chiste y anécdota de sus competencias y de su vida en general.

Mari, a mi lado izquierdo en la mesa, luce más que maravillada. Al igual que yo, escucha y observa uno por uno a los patinadores, y yo quiero que deje de mirarlos mucho, sobre todo a Emil y a Javier, de quienes no ha apartado la vista ni un segundo.

El mesero llega y hacemos nuestros pedidos, y curiosamente Yuzuru pide por Mhichit, quien aún no regresa del baño. Esto me llama nuevamente la atención, ya que hace unos minutos lo he visto muy atento con ella.

Por cierto... Mhichit ya se está demorando bastante.

\- ¿Recuerdan el Banquete del año pasado? - Javier ha pedido una botella de champagne, y se sirve un trago.

\- Hahahahahahaha, obvio _tío_ \- Chris le responde con una palabra en otro idioma, para después agregar cantando alegremente: _You better shape upppppp (up up up up), 'cause you need a maaaan... (need a man). And my heart is set on youuuu…"_

Esa canción... Claro. Pero, ¿por qué…?

Entonces un chirrido proveniente del escenario me hace levantar la vista. Todos la levantan, incluso las personas sentadas en otras mesas.

Sí, han encendido los parlantes. Gente del personal instala rápidamente un micrófono en un parante... y de pronto mi amiga Mhichit está allí, sobre el escenario.

¿Ehhhhhhh?

Mhichit golpea suavemente la punta del micrófono.

\- Un, dos; un dos, probando - dice a través del micrófono como si nada. De un momento a otro, todo el restaurante se ha quedado en silencio, y no hay alguien que en estos momentos no esté escuchando atentamente ni observando con curiosidad a mi amiga. Ella, de manera natural... retira el micrófono del parante, tomándolo entre sus manos. Sin vacilar… abre la boca; paseándose por el escenario con su abrigo crema y botas negras:

\- BUENAS NOCHES CON TODOS LOS PRESENTES. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, QUEREMOS CEL…

¿Qué estás diciendo, Mhichit? ¡Espera, un momento!

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

 **...**

 **EXTRA:**

En la entrada de aquel elegante restaurant, un pequeño de cabellos platinados estaba a punto de hacer berrinche, hasta que:

\- ¡PAAAAA...PÁÁA! - tiró de los pantalones de su madre, señalando al hombre de cabellos también platinados que junto a los acompañantes de su mesa y demás personas en el local, escuchaba atentamente a cierta muchacha tailandesa sobre el escenario.

\- ¡PAAAA... PÁAA! - el infante se soltó de su madre para correr lo más rápido que sus piernecitas rechonchas le permitían, hacia la gran mesa del centro del restaurant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien… muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá :) ¡No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado el capítulo! Como les dije al inicio, he tenido algunos inconvenientes para redactar esto:**

 **1.- La universidad. Tengo 21 años, y estudio Derecho. Estoy en mi penúltimo año, y la exigencia cada vez es mayor. Aparte de las clases por las tardes, en las mañana tengo que practicar en un Estudio Jurídico de abogados (¡mi jefe es un amor! Es bastante comprensivo y flexible respecto a los horarios). Por eso, y también debido a las clases y exámenes, el tiempo se me iba volando.**

 **2.- Me mudé. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo costero del norte peruano, y ahora, por motivos de estudios (todos los días viajaba), me he mudado a la ciudad de Trujillo, donde queda mi universidad. Ya no vivo con mi mamá y mi hermano, y aunque suene un poco infantil… los extraño un chorro.**

 **3.- Y lo más importante: finalmente he retomado mi vida. Sí, así como lo leen. Hace dos años falleció mi papá; hace dos años mi "novio" me terminó, y el año pasado… mi perrita Laika falleció. Me había refugiado en la lectura, y escribir esto se había convertido en una especie de terapia. Prácticamente me alejé de mis amigos, y de ser la chica extrovertida y alegre de siempre, pasé a convertirme en la típica solitaria, encerrada en la biblioteca llorando sobre un libro hasta quedarse dormida. Pero todo eso ha ido quedando atrás, y poco a poco estoy volviendo a ser quien era, volviendo a salir con mis amigos, reír como siempre y ser la loca de los "chinos" (yo siempre les digo que son coreanos) y de los "dibujitos" (animes). Debo reconocer que escribir esto me ha ayudado bastante, y por supuesto no pienso dejarlo. Aunque ahora creo que tengo menos tiempo. Aun así me daré aunque sea una horita para terminar la historia. Quedan varios capítulos aún, y no sé hasta cuando lo termine… ¡pero de que lo termino lo termino! La historia está por dar un giro de 180° en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Bueno, leí los reviews del capítulo anterior, y como siempre, lograron sacarme una enorme sonrisa. Me gustaría responderlos uno por uno, pero creo que si lo hago nunca publicaré esto. De todas formas mis sinceros y enormes agradecimientos a:**

 **\- Io-chan Ao-sama**

 **\- Irisidani**

 **\- Aly Zama**

 **\- Manukara**

 **\- Mirialia Alden**

 **¡Gracias por sus bellas palabras! Y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (si están leyendo esto, claro). Un abrazo a la distancia. ¡Mañana les responderé vía PM!**

 **¡Los quiero mucho!**

 **PD: Esta vez ya estoy avanzando el siguiente capítulo, para no demorar en actualizar otra vez ;)**


	20. CONFESIONES II

**CONFESIONES II**

\- ¡...PARA CELEBRAR EL COMPROMISO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SU NOVIO! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LOS FUTUROS ESPOSOS! - Mhichit exclama a todo pulmón, con la sonrisota que estoy segura pondría si tuviera frente a ella a sus ídolos de adolescencia One Direction. Apunta con una mano hacia nuestra mesa, más específicamente hacia Viktor y yo.

¡¿EHHHHHH ?! ¡MHICHIT, QUÉ...!

Solo atino a sonrojarme cual tomate en su punto y me hago bolita en mi sitio, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Viktor, quien suelta una limpia carcajada como si nada. Los demás comensales y gente del restaurant aplauden efusivamente diciendo sus mejores deseos, y nuestros amigos en la mesa ríen y festejan a lo lindo, chocando copas del champagne que acaba de traer un mozo, y felicitándonos animadamente. Javier se acerca a nosotros y le da dos palmaditas en la espalda a Viktor:

\- Tío, en serio no pensé que llegarías tan lejos. ¡Joder, viva el amor!

Todos echan porras, y Christine, de pie, me susurra al oído:

\- Lo de esta noche... solo depende de ti, Yuri. Por cierto... luego te devuelvo tu sostén y tus bragas.

Recuerdo entonces que cuando me cambié la lencería nueva en el centro comercial, la que traía puesta se la di a Chris y...

 _Oh, shit._

A mi lado, Mari sigue en shock por la noticia. Tiene su copa de champagne intacta, y... ¡se la termina de un solo trago!

\- Bueno, ya se veía venir. Felicidades - Yuria le da un trago a su soda, y luego nos sonríe. Una pequeña curva en su rostro nada más, pero para nosotros es más que suficiente.

Mhichit ha pedido "All Of Me" de John Legend, y ahora esa pieza resuena por todo el ambiente, volviéndolo más agradable y... romántico. Mi amiga se acerca muy animada hasta nuestra mesa, y me da un asfixiante abrazo, y luego le da otro igual a Viktor.

\- ¡Felicidades! - luce conmovida hasta las lágrimas, y por un momento pienso que si fuera ella quien estuviera por casarse, me sentiría igual o quizás ya estaría llorando a lágrima viva. Y es que no todos los días tu mejor amiga se compromete en matrimonio. Nos conocemos más de cinco años, y aun estamos aquí, compartiendo juntas más importantes y bellos momentos de nuestras vidas.

Mari finalmente, sentada a mi lado, parece reaccionar y tira de mi brazo.

\- ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grita de la emoción, para luego servirse más champagne. - ¡No lo puedo creer! Oh, my God! My God! - se lleva una mano a la boca, y por lo que puedo darme cuenta ella sí está conteniendo las lágrimas. Rápidamente me da un abrazo, y me dice bromeando: - ¡Maldita, al final sí que te vas a casar antes que yo! - luego se me acerca más y susurra en mi oído - Y con el trasero ruso. Nada mal, hermanita.

\- ¡Mari! - pongo los ojos en blanco, evitando sonrojame y pensar de más.

Todos brindamos, y poco a poco mi timidez va desapareciendo.

Al final resulta que Viktor, tan emocionado, les contó por WhatsApp a todos sobre nuestro compromiso, y decidieron celebrarlo aquí en el restaurant. Obviamente lo de anunciarlo por el micrófono fue idea de último minuto de Mhichit, y nadie se lo esperaba. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas los demás comensales ya nos reconocieron, y mañana mismo estaremos en todas las noticias de deportes y sociales. Pero por primera vez no me incomoda. Dicen que la única manera de multiplicar la felicidad es compartirla, y en estos momentos soy tan inmensamente feliz que no me apena que los demás conozcan el gran amor que Viktor y yo nos profesamos.

\- Bueno, antes que nada - Javier se pone de pie - quería dar unas palabras celebrando el compromiso de mi gran amigo Viktor y su bellísima novia - me guiña un ojo - Yuri Katsuki. Bien - continúa está vez haciendo un show con su voz - todos los aquí presentes conocemos a Viktor desde hace tiempo. Sabemos el gran tipo que es, y aunque a veces suele ser bastante...

Alguien se acerca a nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Vitya?

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

Melina Baranovskaya se acercó a la mesa, cargando en brazos a su pequeño Sasha, habiendo evitado a tiempo que el menor corriera hacia Viktor haciendo una escena. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue:

\- ¡Paaaa... paá! ¡Paapá! - el pequeño intentaba zafarse dando golpecitos en el pecho a la rubia. Al no conseguirlo, se echó a llorar.

Los deportistas en la mesa... callaron de golpe, siendo lo único audible el llanto del menor.

Todos observaban estupefactos la escena. Javier no hizo más que apretar los dientes con fuerza; y Sala Crispino, que había conocido a la rubia en Moscú, comentó por lo bajo quiénes eran aquella mujer y el bebé de cabellos platinados; y sobre todo, que no malpensaran las cosas.

\- Bueno, estaba ingresando al local, y pues con toda la bulla... - Melina se veía realmente apenada de haber interrumpido el discurso de Javier. Bajó al pequeño Sasha, y ni bien éste se vio libre, corrió torpemente hacia donde estaba sentado Viktor y se prendió de sus piernas.

El ruso, acostumbrado ya al trato del infante, no hacía más que decirle que lo llamara "tío" en vez de "papá". Yuri lucía un poco incómoda, pero sabía que el pequeño en su inocencia confundía a Viktor con su papá, así que trataba de lo sonreír lo mejor que podía, conversando tranquilamente con sus amigos, quienes poco a poco habían tomado con humor el gran parecido entre Viktor y el pequeño.

Pero... si había una persona, una única persona que en esos momentos dudaba de Melina Baranovskaya... ésa era Mari Katsuki. Ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con su hermana luego. Aquella mujer rubia, de alguna forma... le daba muy mala espina. Y la intuición de Mari nunca fallaba.

\- Felicidades por su compromiso. Felicidades, Viktor. Felicidades, Yuri - Melina les sonrió a los aludidos, dándoles un ligero abrazo. A sus veintiocho años, divorciada, madre de un pequeño de casi dos años y actual directora del ballet Bolshoi; Baranovkaya era una mujer hermosa y próspera.

 **...**

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Melina?! - en un pasillo que daba a los sanitarios, Javier increpaba a la rusa, quien lo miraba con gran exasperación, entornando los ojos con repudio. Lejos de allí, en la gran mesa, Sasha jugaba y reía en el regazo de Yuri Katsuki, quien finalmente había caído ante la ternura del bebé. Y es que ese niño era muy curioso, y fácilmente se daba a querer.

\- Pasé por aquí y los encontré. De todas formas, ¿a ti qué más te da? - Melina se cruzó de brazos y encaró a Javier. - Puedo estar donde me dé mi gana.

\- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho, verdad? - el español se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño y dejando su rostro a centímetros del femenino contrario.

\- No. No lo voy a hacer. No se lo merece. Y no me vengas con amenzas, porque esto no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Que no se lo merece? ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? Estás mal, Melina - se separó de ella y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, evitando exaltarse. - ¡¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?!

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste... asunto? - la rusa se cruzó de brazos. Sus rojos labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado. - Primero ocúpate de los tuyos. Tu ex mujer obtuvo la tenencia de tu hijo, ¿verdad? Solo mírate. Apuesto a que ni con todo tu dinero lograste convencer al juez. Obviamente no se la iban a dar a un pobre diablo como tú.

Los puños de Javier se crisparon ante el comentario. Resopló por lo bajo, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para contestarle lo más educadamente posible a la rubia.

\- Mira, Melina; no necesito darte explicaciones de mi vida personal. Pero para tu información, Mikayla y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, sin necesidad de abrir un proceso judicial. Habemos personas que solucionamos nuestros problemas a través del diálogo. Y sobre todo, la honestidad. No te voy a decir nada más - puntualizó, para luego señalarle con el índice, bien seguro. - Todo quedará en tu conciencia; y que Dios te juzgue por el daño que vas y estás haciendo, porque yo no soy quién para hacerlo.

Dicho esto último, Javier Hernández regresó a la mesa. Su diversión y regocijo por el compromiso de uno de sus mejores amigos se había esfumado. "Soy un mal amigo" era todo lo pensaba mientras arrastraba sus pies.

 **...**

 **(POV YURI)**

Sasha es un niño muy tierno. Sentadito sobre mi regazo, abre su pequeña boca y se come tranquilamente las cucharaditas de sopa que le doy de a pocos. Es un alivio que su madre haya optado por enseñarle inglés cómo primer idioma.

\- A ver... ¡aquí viene el avioncito!

Y Sasha ríe suavemente, y deja la cuchara vacía.

Melina regresa de los sanitarios. Sasha parece no querer desprenderse ni de Viktor ni de mi, pero no me queda más que llevarlo con su mamá, quien toma asiento en nuestra mesa.

Seguimos conversando con nuestros amigos. Todos nos preguntan sobre nuestra relación; cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos enamoramos y...

\- Y Viktor y yo nos fijamos en Yuri durante el Banquete del año pasado, en Sochi - Javier le da un trago a su champagne. Luce un poco decaído, como si estuviera algo triste o preocupado, pero...

¡Un momento! ¡¿Dijo el año pasado?! ¡¿Ah?!

\- Hahahaha; claro, hasta yo me acuerdo. No me he divertido tanto desde entonces - Chris me guiña un ojo.

¿Y eso?

Claro, ahora recuerdo. El Banquete del año pasado. Me la pasé bastante aburrida, sentada en la barra con una copa de whisky y una tonelada de depresión por haber dejado a mi equipo por los suelos. Pero aparte de eso... no recuerdo... ¡¿Dijo que Viktor se fijó en mi?! ¿Acaso él... ya sabía quién era yo desde ese entonces?

Sé que es imposible, porque al siguiente día, cuando abandonaba las instalaciones de la ISU arrastrando mi maleta, Viktor me invitó a tomarme una fotografía con él, pensando que era una fan más. Y en cierta forma lo era, pero aún así...

\- ¡Y Yuri bailó con Viktor toda la noche! Fue tan... wow - Mila Babicheva interrumpe mis cavilaciones. - Quién hubiera pensado que al año siguiente Viktor se volvería su entrenador y terminarían comprometiéndose.

Abro enormemente los ojos. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, desde mis vértebras lumbares hasta mi cuero cabelludo. Y una fina gota de sudor frío amenaza resbalarse de mi sien.

\- ¿Qué? - las palabras se amontonan en mi boca. - ¡¿Cu-cuando pasó eso?! - me vuelvo hacia Viktor, quien a mi lado abre los ojos bastante sorprendido, y a la vez lo que me parece apenado.

\- ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! - coloca de golpe su copa en la mesa.

\- No - soy sincera. ¡¿Cómo está eso de que bailamos juntos toda la noche?!

\- Bueno, yo tengo fotos. ¿Quieres verlas? - Chris me guiña un ojo. A mi otro lado, Mari observa atenta a la conversación. Me comenta bajando la voz:

\- ¿Bebiste bastante esa noche?

\- Solo unas copas de whisky y... - mi hermana entorna los ojos, y yo callo. Ahora tiene sentido.

Cuando bebo de más... me vuelvo hiperactiva.

Chris me muestra una foto en su móvil. En ella estamos... ¡¿casi todos los finalistas del año pasado?! Todos bailamos al mismo tiempo lo que parece una coreografía, y Viktor y yo estamos al centro. Él me tiene sujetada de la cintura. Estamos felices, radiantes. Con una gran sonrisa clavada en nuestros rostros; y yo estoy bastante sonrojada por el alcohol. Mi cabello... ¡está suelto y alborotado! No se ve nada mal... ¡Pero recuerdo que fui al banquete con el cabello recogido!

Y además en la foto... ¡¿ESTOY BAILANDO MUY FELIZ CON VIKTOR?! ¡¿Como si nada?!

Me vuelvo hacia mi amor, y él solo me sonríe con tristeza.

\- Tú... ¿lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo?

\- Pensé que tú también. Yuri... ¿Sabes?... - parece elegir sus palabras - así nos conocimos.

Muy en el fondo, debo admitir que tiene sentido. Trato de tranquilizarme y no darle más vueltas; no es el momento apropiado para conversarlo. Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo luego.

Lo miro a los ojos. Poco a poco la tensión se desvanece. Confío en Viktor. Incluso cuando en ese entonces no lo conocía y no era más que una simple fan, estoy segura de que él me cuidó y trató muy bien.

\- Luego me pones al tanto de todo, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

La reunión continúa por unos minutos más. Mañana es la competencia, y los demás patinadores convienen en que es mejor ir a dormir temprano. Aunque yo no tengo sueño.

Abandonamos el restaurant y nos dirigimos al hotel.

 **...**

 **(POV NARRADOR)**

\- Hey, Yuri - Mila se acercó a la rusa adolescente, quien disimuladamente buscaba a Otabek Altin con la mirada. - Te envié miles de mensajes. ¿Dónde estabas? Lilia quería conversar con nosotras sobre la competencia de mañana. Seguro iba a decirnos algo así como que lo importante es que Rusia gane, ya sea contigo o conmigo. Ya sabes cómo lo toman ellos. Y además, somos el único equipo que cuenta con dos finalistas - Mila se habia detenido a platicar con Yuri en la acera de la entrada hotel; y la menor... por por volverse hacia ella.. había perdido de vista a Otabek. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía su número de móvil, contrariamente a Mila. Claro que ni muerta se lo pedía a la pelirroja, por muy amiga o compañera o rival suya que fuera. Pero de darse el caso, ella...

¿Debía contarle que ahora tenía cierta amistad con Otabek Altin?

¿Era aquello algo... realmente relevante?

¿Era aquello... algo relevante para Mila?

\- ¿Pasa algo? - no era normal que la menor estuviera tan callada. A estas alturas, ya le habría llamado bruja, o le hubiera gruñido, o simplemente se habría largado dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Yuri la miró fijamente, prestándole la debida atención por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

\- Salí con Otabek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y ya está. ¡No pensé actualizar rápido! Aunque el capitulo es cortísimo en comparación a los que suelo escribir, no quería demorar como un mes en actualizar. Yo misma cuando leo otros fics, me frustro esperando una actualización 😭**

 **Vi que algunos lectores (varios) se pasaron a Wattpad :/ y bueno, allí actualicé temprano. Pero para compensar la tardanza, aquí (sí, exclusivo para la gente de FF, muajajajajajajaja) dejaré los spoilers del siguiente capítulo, SHAPE OF YOU ( habrá Lemon):**

 _ **"- ¿De nuevo esa canción? Ya cánsate - me dirijo también a mi maleta y extraigo una polera de manga larga celeste y unos pantalones de dormir blancos. Estamos en invierno, y aunque vayamos a dormir juntos, de todas maneras el frío clima de la noche en...**_

 _ **Vamos a dormir juntos.**_

 _ **Inconscientemente me muerdo el labio inferior. Tengo que cambiarme la pijama aquí, delante de él. Ya me ha visto prácticamente desnuda una vez; y, sincerándome conmigo misma, nada me resulta más... excitante.**_

 _ **Vaya pervertida en la que me he convertido. Pero no se puede evitar. Viktor es quien me tiene pensando un montón de cosas, algunas muy tiernas y dulces... Y otras no tanto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas? - me mira travieso. Una peculiar sonrisa se forma en su rostro:"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Eso sería todo. Les respondí los revises vía PM! Gracias por sus bellas palabras, los quiero mucho! 😀😘😘😘**

 **Pd1: Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, está vez con temática yaoi. ¡Mi primer yaoi! ¿Lo leerían? Será un AU Vikturi, historia original. Les estaré avisando por aquí cuando lo publique. O pueden verlo en Facebook, lo compartiré en los diversos grupos de YOI. Por cierto, pueden agregarme a mi cuenta de Facebook para anime, aparece en mi perfil de Wattpad :)**

 **Pd2: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Algún review? ¡Se acepta todo tipo de críticas constructivas!**

 **LOVE you!**


End file.
